In Every Darkness
by WolfMoon
Summary: -Complete- Following The Death Harry is feeling angry, helpless, and forgotten as he must spend the summer with the Dursley's once again. But Harry is about to discover that in every darkness shines a light- All he has to do now is find it.
1. Prologue: Why?

Spoilers: All five books. Do not read unless you have FINISHED Order of the Phoenix.

Disclaimer: Why are these things necessary? If I owned the characters of this story, why would I be writing a fanfiction?

A.N.: THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL OF ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES. Please take a look, and please take the time to review, it will be appreciated.

* * *

**In Every Darkness**

Prologue: Why?

8.7.1996 (?)

In the heart of the suburban town of Little Whinging, Surrey, a teenage boy was lying on his bed, propped up by his elbows, staring at the ceiling.

At first glance, one might assume that he was a fairly normal young boy, unable to sleep because of the fierce winds shrieking outside the window.

But this was not the case. A closer look would reveal that his eyes were completely blank, that his mind was elsewhere, and one might then assume that, although he could not sleep, he was lost in some pleasant day-dream, perhaps about his crush, or what he was going to do with his friends the next day.

One could not be more wrong.

It was not some pleasant thought of a romantic date with his crush, nor plans of activities he might do with his friends, that took up Harry Potter's thoughts at this very moment.

No, he was watching, for what must have been the millionth time this summer, the moment of his Sirius Black, his godfather's, death.

Again, he watched as his godfather duelled with his very own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, in a valiant attempt to distract the Death Eater from Harry and his friends.

Again, he watched as a flash of red light blazed from the tip of Bellatrix's wand, watched as his godfather stepped backwards to avoid the spell.

Again, he saw his godfather lose his balance, careening backwards, arms windmilling as he desperately attempted to regain his balance.

Again, he watched as his godfather fell backwards into a veil of airy, black shroud-like material, tumbling backwards into a dark abyss.

And once again, he was filled with the dark knowledge that his godfather was dead, torn from this world long before his time. At the time of the actual event, Harry had not known that this veil was the doorway into the Realms of the Dead, a place from which no mortal could return.

But he knew that now. He knew that only too well.

With a huge effort, Harry wrenched his mind free of the memory, and blinked his way back into proper consciousness.

Immediately his ears were assailed by the noise of the wind. He could hear as something heavy was lifted into the air and slammed against the side of a building, heard the screaming of the trees as they did their very best to remain upright.

But even the violence of the gale outside could not distract him from the burden of his godfather's death, which, he thought, would always rest heavy on his soul.

Rising from the bed, he walked to the window, past Hedwig's cage, and opened the window. The wind nearly blew him backwards, but he stood against it, allowing the winds to scream around him and his room, feeling his anger, guilt and helplessness paling in the face of nature's fury.

His owl hooted balefully at him, and Harry smiled apologetically at her, pulling the window shut. "Sorry Hedwig. I just needed some fresh air," he told the owl with a sigh.

He'd hardly been good company, these last three days since he'd returned from school. Hedwig had remained out for most of that time, not wanting to be a possible target for her master's displeasure with life.

Harry felt even angrier than he had the previous summer, feeling that he was once more being coddled. He'd heard from the Order of the Phoenix only once, to say that he should not blame himself for Sirius death, and reminding him to send a letter every three days.

Neither of his friends, Ron and Hermione, had sent a note along with this letter. Harry just wanted, once more, to be included. But he knew that he wouldn't be.

On some level, Harry knew that his anger was unreasonable, that he was taking out his helplessness in the face of his godfather's death on everyone around him … but at the same time he didn't particularly want to do anything about it.

The only reason Hedwig was here tonight was the wind. It'd blown up in the early afternoon, and was showing no signs of abating any time soon.

Harry slumped into his chair, allowing his body to slouch as he stared at the littered top of his desk. There were the remains of a weak attempt to do some studying and several half-finished letters to his friends – letters that would, most likely, never be sent.

He picked up his quill and scrawled a single word onto a fresh piece of parchment, writing it again and again, as if simply writing this word would make his life better again.

_WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? …_

_Finis prologue._

* * *

(?)dates are written in 'day/month/year' form, as I am from Australia.

Hope you guys all enjoyed the first chapter of my story! Please go ahead and read the rest of it, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

WolfMoon


	2. Pleasant Dreams

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter One: Pleasant Dreams

9.7.1996(Morning)

By morning the wind had dropped, and the sun rose over the town, illuminating damage that would most likely take several weeks, if not months, to repair. More than one car had been turned over; trees were uprooted onto roads; homes were partially demolished from the flying debris.

The sun crept further up in the sky, its rays lighting up more and more of the town, until finally they shone through a window, remarkably undamaged by the night's violent gale.

The rays shone directly onto the face of a sleeping boy. Harry screwed up his eyes without waking, and half turned his head, as if to hide from the glaring sunlight.

The only other occupant of the room, the owl Hedwig, looked at her master thoughtfully. He hadn't slept much, and he'd been angrier than he used to be. But he was her master, and despite his anger, she loved him. After all, he was only human.

He was sleeping soundly, she noted with an almost maternal pride. She knew that he was not sleeping as much as he should, and that when he did, he always woke unrested, and angrier than before.

But now … now he seemed to be sleeping soundly. He wasn't thrashing about like he usually did, nor was he muttering words that, to Hedwig, made little sense at all.

He was peaceful. Hedwig thought for a moment and decided it wasn't worth waking her master to demand breakfast. She closed her eyes and decided to have a short nap. When she awoke, hopefully her human would be awake also, and ready to feed her.

###Harry's Dreaming ###

Harry walked down the corridor of the Department of Mysteries. "Oh great. Nightmares again," he sighed, readying himself for the now-familiar experience.

In his dream, he no longer felt the emotions that swamped him when he awoke. It was part of the nightmare, and the only part of the process that Harry actually liked.

He was calm and could think clearly, unhindered by the emotions that normally tore at him. But at the same time he was withdrawn in his own mind – soon the terror of the dreams would begin.

To his surprise, however, nothing seemed to be happening. There were no Death Eaters storming the place, as often happened, he didn't see himself doing something foolish … but then … "Sirius?"

Though he now knew that this nightmare would be one of Sirius blaming Harry for his death, some young, childish part of Harry wanted this to be the real Sirius, the Sirius that would do anything for him.

But even this expectation was wrong. "Yeah kid, it's me," Sirius told Harry, smiling slightly.

"You mean … it's really you? I dreamed the last few months and you're still alive!" Harry desperately wanted this to be true also.

Sirius's expression became sad. "No, Harry. I died, and that can be neither reversed nor helped. But I can talk to you, sometimes."

"What do you mean, sometimes?" Harry questioned. "Why can't you all the time?"

Sirius sighed. "Come over here and sit down. I'll tell you over a mug of butterbeer," as the man said it, two bottles of the famous drink, as well as two mugs appeared on the ground beside him.

Cautiously, Harry ventured closer. This had never happened before. None of his dreams of Sirius were ever _nice_…

"There's no need to be afraid," Sirius told him, and suddenly looked around at their surroundings. "Well, no wonder you're nervous! This is no place to be drinking butterbeer!" With those words, the dream-scene changed.

They were sitting in an empty Three Broomsticks, the butterbeer on the table in front of them.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked, his curiosity overwhelming his urge to get away before his godfather turned mean, as always happened eventually in nightmares.

"It's a dream, kid. Dreams are controlled by the mind … when the mind knows how to control them, anyway. Drink your butterbeer, it'll make you feel better!" he added brightly.

"Since when do you care if I feel better?" Harry asked, smiling slightly. "You always left the mothering to Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly isn't here," Sirius replied. "Besides, I'm not mothering, I'm getting you to have a nice drink – and you _need_ to feel better. You're feeling bad enough already! And it's only been a few days."

Harry took a sip of the drink, becoming cautious once more. Sirius was going to get mean soon, he knew it. It had to happen, didn't it? That was the way these things always worked. It got worse. Sirius would blame him …

"Harry, I'm sure you've been having nightmares, I know you did about Cedric's death, but listen to me now: _it's not your fault_. I died the way I wanted to. Not _when_ I wanted to, no, but at least _how_ I wanted to. I died helping my friends and fighting Death Eaters, not rotting in Azkaban.

"You made the last few years that I lived worth it. You believed me when I told you I was innocent – that's the greatest gift you could ever give me.

"Sure, I never got to know you like I'd wanted to. I never got proved innocent, like I'd wanted to … but I kept up with the Order. I couldn't help in battles (not that they actually fought any, at least, not until the one that killed me), and I had to stay at home, but I did give them a place to use as Headquarters …"

"Are you saying that you're happy here?" Harry asked, suspicious. This wasn't at all what he'd been expecting.

"Yes, Harry. I am happy here – your parents dwell in the Realms of the Dead also, and James was my best friend. Now I can see him, talk to him … it's not the same as being alive, but at least they are here with me. That doesn't mean that I wouldn't be happy back in the Living Realms – I miss you, and all of the Order, but I'm dead and there's no changing that now."

Harry bowed his head. He'd finally accepted that this was really Sirius. He couldn't be a nightmare, not now.

"You said you'd met my parents?" he asked his godfather, green eyes suddenly fixed on Sirius's, hunting for the answers to a million questions he'd probably never ask.

"Yeah. They said to say hi and that they wished they could have known you," Sirius replied, almost nonchalantly.

"But … why didn't they come to talk to me? Didn't they want to?" Harry needed to know. Did his parents hate him? Please let the answer be no …

"They wanted to come, but they can't."  
"Why not?" Harry demanded. "You're here, aren't you? Why can't they come too? Don't they love me or something? You can just tell me if that's the case – I don't want to live a lie."

"Of course they love you!" Sirius appeared, and sounded, scandalized. "I guess I'd better explain. Come on, it'll be better if we do this while taking a nice walk."

Immediately they were standing in a large forest. Sirius ambled down the only path that Harry could see, and the boy followed him.

"So, why don't my parents come to see me?" Harry demanded, when Sirius made no effort to start talking.

"It's because of how they died, and how I died. They were killed. Their souls departed their bodies, which were later found and buried. But I wasn't like that. I fell into the Realms of the Dead, rather than dying. As far as magic is concerned, I'm still actually alive," Sirius started.

"You're alive? But you said …"  
"I said that according to magic, I'm still alive. I haven't died yet. But that isn't really the case, because I'm in the Realms of the Dead, which means that I must be dead. So I'm dead, but not dead, and alive, but not alive.

"I'm not a ghost, but I can exist in dreams. I mean, be someone in a dream. Your parents are completely dead, so they can't come with me … it's kind of weird, but I think it almost makes sense."

"You mean that because you're not alive or dead you can enter dreams, but because mum and dad _are_ dead, they can't leave the Realms of the Dead?" Harry clarified.

"Yeah, something like that," Sirius said with an eloquent shrug. It was then that Harry noticed his godfather looked quite different. He seemed to be in the prime of his life, the years that Azkaban had added to his face and body were gone. His godfather really was quite handsome.

"I'm sorry, kid. You'll never get the chance to meet them. But I can bring you messages in dreams."

Suddenly a sound filled the air. Harry and his godfather started, and the sound came again, unceasing. The dream world was breaking up, and Harry looked back at his godfather, his eyes wide with longing and almost fear…

* * *

Aren't I horrible? Review please!

WolfMoon


	3. A Rude Awakening

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Two: A Rude Awakening

(9.7.1996) (Later on)

The Dursleys were sitting down to a light morning tea. Harry's breakfast, long since gone cold, still lay on the counter. Vernon and Petunia did not want to incur the wrath of the odd wizards who had spoken to them at the train station, and therefore weren't going to remove it any time soon.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Immediately all activity ceased.

When Harry entered the room, there was no sound, no movement from any of his relatives. Petunia opened her mouth to tell him where the food was, but Harry's cold glare made the noise die in her throat.

The young wizard snatched his plate from the countertop and whipped around, disappearing out the door and back up the stairs.

A collective sigh of released breath from his relatives was all that marked his passing.

Back upstairs, Harry slouched over his desk, picking at the cold bacon, eggs and toast in front of him. He didn't want to eat, goddamn it! He wanted to sleep! He wanted Sirius to come back again.

In her cage, Hedwig watched Harry with pensive amber eyes. It had been she that had awoken him, her hoots had been the sounds that had invaded his dream.

But, for once, he wasn't angry with her for this. He'd seen his godfather, and Sirius didn't blame Harry for killing him! For a little while, Harry had been in a happy, almost blissful mood.

Then he remembered his situation. He was forbidden to join his friends at Sirius's house, no one had really taken the time to contact him … then he tried to dismiss it. Had they contacted him, he'd probably now be wishing for them to stop coddling him.

Shaking his head, he became somewhat angry with himself. Why was he like this? He didn't like being angry, but he couldn't help it. For the moment, at least, he would be angry with himself.

The Dursleys had made it worse, of course. They always did, even without trying. Harry could not like them.

This summer, for the few days that it had been so far, had been better than any previous. Now the Dursleys knew that if they put a foot wrong, Harry could summon the Order of the Phoenix, and that if his relatives tried to stop this, the Order would come and check up on him anyway.

So his relatives were even more bearable this year than they had been in the last two holidays. They fed him well enough, and had even once or twice attempted to make pleasant conversation – no doubt hoping to make extra 'points' with the Order of the Phoenix, showing that they were taking care of Harry and that there was no need to come and check up on him.

Harry had done everything he could to keep the Dursleys from disturbing him. He had wanted to be alone with his grief, and, not liking his relatives, had certainly not wanted them to be with him any more than necessary.

Hedwig was out again, flying over the forests near the outskirts of Little Whinging. Harry couldn't blame her, knowing what company he'd been these last few days.

Harry did know that if he slept, he'd probably be a lot less angry, but fear of the dreams that would come prevented him from doing this.

But now, Sirius was there … he could talk to Sirius, rather than endure nightmares. That would be much better! But he did not want to sleep now – tonight, though… tonight he would sleep.

Harry sighed. It was only mid-morning now, and he had long to wait before he could try to visit his godfather in dreams.

He looked at his desk and, with a second sigh, decided to start on the homework he'd been sent for the holidays.

Most of it was simple stuff from the subjects that he would have to take in his last two years, but nothing had come yet from either his N.E.W.T. level work or elective courses. He still had yet to receive his O.W.L. results.

Harry tugged out a Defense Against the Dark Arts book, and some parchment. Flipping through the book, he began reading almost absently, anything that looked potentially interesting.

Two hours later he had quite a bit of information scribbled down over his parchment – not quite enough, but enough that he could begin to order it into a proper essay tomorrow, if he wanted to.

With a sigh, he tossed down his pen. He was tired, the overall lack of sleep in the last few days was catching up on him, and Sirius could come to talk to him now!

* * *

Please review!

WolfMoon


	4. Dare to Dream

_**In Every Darkness**_

Chapter Three: Dare to Dream

9.7.1996 (That Night)

Afternoon was well on the way. Harry sat, fidgeting as he tried to be calm and wait for night to fall. He knew he wouldn't make it – the desire to see his godfather was too great, but he was certainly going to try!

He was sitting still, his head resting against the palm of his hand as he stared at his clock and willed the minutes to pass faster. Suddenly, he jerked his head up in surprise. From all around the room came a soft sound, a song …

Harry felt like weeping from the beauty of it, even as he recognized it as phoenix song. What was happening? Why would a phoenix be coming to him? Then he remembered – it was three days since he'd last sent a letter to the Order, they would want to know what was going on. Was this Fawkes then, come to check up on him?

Harry was aware, dimly, that had he not been in the thrall of Fawkes's song, he would have been angry that the Order had not thought him able to contact them on his own. But the beauty of the song was far too great for him to feel anything more than a peace so total it seemed incredible.

And then the phoenix burst into being before him. Harry smiled in delight as the bird of flame twirled around him, coming to rest against his shoulder, a warm, comfortable weight against his cheek.

The phoenix trilled a last few notes of its song, and dropped a note from his beak onto the desk in front of Harry, then waited. Harry guessed he was waiting for him to read the note.

He reached forward and lifted it up. It was simply a piece of paper folded in half – obviously Dumbledore, for it must have been him that sent it, hadn't been at all worried about the letter going astray.

Flipping it open, Harry read the short note inscribed there.

_Dear Harry, _

_You probably think that I do not trust you to write on your own, am I right? This is not the case. I will send Fawkes to you every three days. This way, if you are hurt, Fawkes will be able to come and tell me, and we can come to help. If you _are_ hurt, you may be unable to write._

_ Though this method of communication is much safer than owl post, do not trust too much to anything you write. There are ways to intercept everything._

_ I hope you are well, and not too upset about not being able to come to __Grimmauld__Palace__ just yet. I sincerely hope you aren't beating yourself up about Sirius's death too much – it wasn't your fault Harry, if it was anyone's, it was mine._

There was no signature, but from the nature of the contents, and the look of the writing, as well as the fact that it _had_ come with Fawkes.

As if aware that Harry's thoughts were on him, Fawkes gave a couple of trills.

"I am supposed to write back?" Harry asked the phoenix easily.

A couple of trills and a bob of the head.

"Fine then."

Harry picked up his quill and dipped it into the ink, thinking about what to write.

_Professor,_

_All's been well here; the Dursleys are treating me just fine. There's been no whisper of trouble at all._

_ Will I be able to come to __Grimmauld Place__ at _some_ point this summer?_

_ How is everyone?_

_Harry._

Short, Harry thought, but he couldn't really think of anything else to say. "Here Fawkes, take this back to Dumbledore," Harry said quietly, holding the paper up to the phoenix.

Fawkes took it gently in his beak, trilled a few times, and burst into flames. When the flames cleared, the phoenix was gone.

Harry sighed and put his quill down, then glanced at the clock.

"Hey, cool! It's ten minutes since I last checked!" He remarked, and settled down to will the clock hands to move faster.

By five o'clock that afternoon, Harry was thoroughly bored, and getting quite tired. Smiling, he decided that it was _finally_ time he could try and talk to Sirius again.

Bouncing over to the bed, he lay down, got himself comfortable and allowed his eyes to drift closed.

Sleep, though, was some time in coming. Harry's thoughts raced, remembering his last visit with Sirius, thinking about what had happened that day.

Finally, however, Harry's exhausted mind and body drifted into a deep, restful sleep.

Harry's eyelids fluttered, he was on the brink of wakefulness, but he wanted to keep sleeping. He didn't want to get up.

But consciousness was calling him, and he knew that he would have to answer.

Harry allowed his eyes to open, staring at the white ceiling of his room. Sirius hadn't come. But neither had the nightmares… Harry wasn't sure if he was pleased or sad about the night's sleep.

With a sigh, he turned his head to look at the time and nearly gasped out loud. Four o'clock! And it had to be afternoon; it was light outside. He'd slept for almost twenty-four hours!

Shaking his head in amazement, Harry stumbled out of his bed and across to Hedwig's cage. She was nearly out of both food and water, which was unsurprising.

Harry took care of his owl, and wandered over to the desk. He was bored. He wondered how many other people found the summer boring, and decided that it couldn't be very many.

Harry opened his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and started reading…

* * *

Please review!

WolfMoon


	5. A Walk in the Dark

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Four: A Walk in the Dark

10.7.1996 (late afternoon)

As darkness was just beginning to fall, Harry slipped downstairs. His aunt and uncle were having tea in the kitchen – Dudley was 'having dinner at a friend's' tonight.

"Where are you going boy? It's not safe out," Vernon asked gruffly, not used to being nice to his despised nephew.

"Spare us all the bother and quit acting like you care," Harry sneered at his uncle. "You're only saying that because you don't want the Order to come here. But since you asked, I'm going for a walk. I'll eat when I come back."

With that Harry walked passed the kitchen door and outside into the night, knowing that his aunt and uncle were glaring bitter hatred at his back. And Harry really didn't care at all.

Outside, the cool evening air wafted around his thin form. He looked around at the area that had he had lived in for nearly all of his life… a place that he had never once called home.

The wreckage from the winds a few nights before was mostly cleared now, though Harry had no idea what it had looked like before.

He realised that this was the first time he'd even left his room since he arrived back here for the summer for something other than a trip to the toilet or to get his meal from the Dursley's kitchen.

In the approaching dusk this place could almost be called desirable, and he enjoyed being outside, feeling the fresh breeze, seeing the stars coming out above his head.

"Heya Harry," a voice murmured from the hedge behind him. Harry started around, only to relax when he saw Mundungus 'Dung' Fletcher approaching from the darkness beside Number Four Privet Drive.

"Hi Dung," Harry responded. "Dumbledore still having me watched?"

"Of course he is!" Dung responded. "More so now than ever. The Dark Lord's showing his hand, Harry, and you're the one he wants dead more than any other. Of course you're still being watched."

"I should have realised that," Harry remarked, mentally cursing himself for _not_ realising sooner.

"Where ya going, kid?"

"For a walk. I haven't really decided where yet," Harry replied, shrugging.

"I'll just come along with you, shall I?" Dung seemed to be trying to make up for leaving Harry the summer before – right before Dementors came and attacked him.

"If you like," Harry replied, not really wanting the company, but knowing that the man would just follow him anyway.

"You've had us a bit worried kid, not coming out of the house," Dung tried to strike up a conversation.

Harry only shrugged.

Dung seemed to get the message and fell silent too. Suddenly Harry saw Dudley and his gang in the distance, coming towards him – heading home, probably.

He kept walking, not caring if they saw him.

It wasn't long before one of them – Harry thought it might have been Denis – yelled out to the others that Harry was coming.

Harry was close enough to see the stricken look on Dudley's face – how to avoid hitting Harry without his gang realising it. But the bigger boy said nothing, knowing that there _was_ no way.

The gang came up, spreading out across the street, only to stop when they saw Harry's companion. "I say," Dung said, "what's going on here?"

"My cousin," Harry said briefly, waving absently at Dudley, "and his little gang of friends."

"Ah. Friends of yours then?" Dung asked, obviously aware that the situation was quite the opposite of this.

"Yeah!" Piers Polkiss piped up, seeing the scars from numerous fights on Dung's face, and understanding all too well the menacing undertone.

"That's good! Wouldn't want anyone getting hurt," Dung said, nodding amiably.

Suddenly there was a thudding step from the road behind Dudley's gang. They all whipped around to see who it was.   
Harry immediately recognised the prowling, hooded figure with the wooden leg as Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. "Hi Mr. Moody," Harry offered the man, who extended a thin, scarred hand to shove Piers out of the way.

"Harry, Dung," Moody nodded briefly to them both. "And it's Alastor, boy."

Harry prevented himself from gaping – just. Moody let _very_ few people call him by his first name – only those that he trusted or respected greatly.

"Dung, there's a meeting that you are supposed to be attending, you should be going," Dung simply nodded and Apparated away.

"If you don't mind, Harry, I'll keep you company for a while," the ex-Auror offered.

"Sure," Harry replied with a shrug, looking around for Dudley's gang. They seemed to have all fled.

Harry continued walking, not really paying attention to where he was going. Mood-Alastor's silent form keeping him company. Harry had allowed his steps to slow, unconsciously making allowances for his companion's disability.

He wondered why he was not angry at Alastor and Dung for thinking that he needed protection. Maybe it was because if he _showed_ his anger, Alastor would hex him… Or maybe it was the good night's sleep he'd just had.

Whatever it was, Harry found he didn't really care.

"We should turn back, Harry," Alastor offered finally, a little after full dark fell. "Streets are dangerous places at night."

Harry nodded in acceptance of this fact and turned around, the pair of them heading back by a different route to that which they'd come.

"Try to avoid taking the same route twice," Alastor remarked a few minutes later. "It gives people a way of knowing where you'll be, and when. Bad idea that."

The only real words he'd spoken to Harry were such, warnings or suggestions like those. Otherwise the former Auror was more than happy to remain silent, as was Harry.

Harry found that he quite liked the older mans company. Mostly silent, fairly companionable and not impatient.

Some time before they reached Privet Drive, Alastor Moody disappeared from Harry's side. One moment he was there, his wooden leg making a familiar 'clop' on the pavement, the next he was not.

Harry knew that the man was not far away, should any trouble arrive, and was grateful for a few moments alone in the street, it gave him the illusion that he was alone, and could remain that way, independent. But illusions never lasted forever, and this one was no exception.

He stood for a moment on the doorstep of Number Four, and then pushed the door open and walked inside.

In the kitchen on a corner of the bench was a plate of food for him. Dudley, it seemed, was in the Living Room playing on his PlayStation 2, a Christmas present from the year before.

Harry simply took his plate and headed upstairs, ignoring the Dursleys completely, not that they'd actually said anything to him.

Sitting at his desk, Harry found his appetite, eating the food quickly and almost wishing there was more. Harry ignored the feeling - he wasn't hungry enough to go back downstairs and ask his aunt for more food.

Instead he picked up his Defence Against the Dark Arts book and started reading again.

It was rather interesting, he'd found, reading about different curses and the uses they could be put to. More interesting than anything else he could think of doing.

Harry drifted into sleep midway through the page he'd been reading, and, for a little while at least, slept easily.

He woke several hours later sobbing wildly; yet another nightmare had woken him.

Where was Sirius? Harry could feel his anger returning. Why hadn't his godfather come back? Gods! All he wanted was to talk to the man, but no…

Could that have just been a dream? Could he have dreamt that his godfather had come to him, told him it was alright, that it hadn't been Harry's fault?

Could he have dreamed that?

Harry sighed furiously. How could he know? What was the difference between dreams and reality? Both of them sucked! Standing up he kicked the book he'd reading across the floor, and scowled after it…

* * *

Please review!

WolfMoon


	6. London

_**In Every Darkness**_

Chapter Five: A Trip to London

11.7.1996 (morning)

The next morning found Harry drowsing slightly, sitting on the window sill. He'd moved there after his nightmare, and though he hadn't gone back to sleep, he'd spent hours attempting to count the stars.

Now, however, he was starving. He'd heard the Dursleys getting up a little while ago, so there should be food downstairs.

Harry wandered downstairs and into the kitchen. His aunt was serving food just as he walked in the door. She glanced at him angrily, but served a large plate for him also.

"We are going to London today," Uncle Vernon said as Harry took his plate of food from his aunt. Harry paused instead of leaving straight away.

For a moment thoughts raced around Harry's head, this and that – mainly memories of Grimmauld Palace. Suddenly he turned to his Uncle. "I'm coming too," he stated calmly.

For a moment, his uncle looked as if he might protest, but arguments died on his lips, and he nodded angrily. "We're leaving in two hours, if you aren't ready, we'll leave you behind," he snarled.

Harry simply nodded. "See you then," was all he said, before walking outside to eat his breakfast in the early morning – also to talk to whoever was guarding him today, he thought bitterly, hating the thought that anyone felt he _needed_ looking after.

Just after he sat down to eat his breakfast, Tonks turned up beside him, for once looking 'normal' with shoulder length, light brown hair and dancing green-grey eyes, dressed in respectable Muggle clothes.

"How's it hanging Harry?" She asked him brightly.

"All right, are you on duty today?" Harry asked her warily.

"Yeah!" came the over enthusiastic response.

"I'm going to London with the Dursleys today," Harry stated, and Tonks made a face at the sound of the name, then sighed.

"So I'm gonna have to follow you to London? Yay," she said, not sounding nearly so enthusiastic now. "Spend a day with those… those… _normal_ people?"

Harry nearly burst out laughing, and Tonks looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sure they'd think the same if they thought they were going to have to spend a day with you," Harry remarked with a faint smile. "Can you use an invisibility spell?" he added, almost as an afterthought.

Tonks grinned at him. "Sure I can! I'm an Auror!" she replied.

"Good. Why don't you fly along behind or above the car or something, and meet me in London. I'll separate from the Dursley's and you can follow me."

"I don't need an invisibility spell for that," Tonks protested. "I can just use a camouflage and then use my abilities as a metamorphmagus!"

Harry glanced at her. "How are you planning on following me around all day without attracting too much attention? If someone from the wizarding world who also happens to be in Voldemort's circle saw you with me, he'd know that you were one of those who are protecting me… he'd know I _had_ other protection," he pointed out.

"Well, that's true. Invisible it is," she said, sighing. "I'll meet you in London once you've left the Dursley's, toodles!" she disappeared up the driveway, obviously going to get the things she'd need for the trip.

Harry finished his breakfast in peace and headed upstairs to get ready for the day himself.

Looking over his collection of Dudley's cast-offs, Harry felt somewhat disgusted – he hated all of this stuff! First thing to do today – _get new clothes_.

Changing into the least revolting and best fitting clothes, Harry cleaned himself up a little, thinking.

If he had to be guarded by _anyone_ in London, at least it was Tonks, not Moody, or Dung, or someone like that. Tonks, at least, loved having fun.

Finally the Dursleys were ready to go – an hour beyond their two-hour notice. Harry managed to refrain from pointing this out, but that was only because he was too busy thinking himself.

He was trying to plan out his day, though he didn't know London at all well, which meant he was rather at a disadvantage. Oh well, hopefully Tonks would have some idea – after all, she'd been staying at Grimmauld Palace, which was _in _London.

During the car trip, he began incredibly bored, staring out of the window and completely ignoring the Dursleys. Dudley was telling his parents all about 'dinner at Denis's place'.

As Harry pushed the sound of their conversations away from his attention, he allowed himself to fall deeper into the anger that seemed to be lodged in his soul.

Yes, they listened to Dudley, cooed over every tiny detail that he gave them… had they ever done that to Harry? Oh, no! All the attention was given to their bulky, imbecilic son… Harry wasn't wanted… he wasn't wanted by anyone…

His friends hadn't even asked after him, it seemed. At least, the note that Dumbledore sent him seemed to point in that direction. Didn't they care? Did they just think that he was 'the hero' when he was with them, then forget about him the moment he was gone?

And what about The Order of the Phoenix? No, you can't come to us for the summer. It's safer for you where you are! Yeah, sure. Really safe. As if he couldn't take care of himself, hadn't he proved that? He'd taught some of the students Defense Against the Dark Arts last year, because he knew it! He knew how to defend himself, and protect his friends!

He was jolted out of his thoughts as they hit London.

"What are you going to do all day?" Uncle Vernon demanded. "You can't come with us, we've got an important business deal to attend to, and we haven't told them anything about you. They're only expecting three visitors, and it would be extremely rude to bring you along."

Harry sneered at his 'family'. "I'll meet you at the Palace at five this afternoon," he told them, and turned, striding away.

A moment later he heard Tonks voice from just near his elbow. "Where are you going?"

"Diagon Alley," Harry replied, his lips scarcely moving. "I need some money if I'm going to do anything. Which way?"

From then on, trying to keep talking to a minimal, Tonks touched his arm, guiding him through the throngs towards their destination.

Finally Harry saw the familiar sign of the Leaky Cauldron, watched as the passers-by didn't seem to see it all. Harry made a beeline for the dingy pub, fingering his wand, which was thrust into a bag draped easily over on shoulder.

Harry never let it far out of his sight, but he'd taken Moody's warning the previous summer to heart. Never put a wand in your back pocket.

Harry walked into the bar, half sensing Tonks following close behind. "Don't run into anything," he warned, his voice very low.

"I'll try not to," the accident prone young woman responded, not sounding in the least bit confident.

"Maybe once we get into the crowd you should take off the spell and try to mingle… it'd attract a lot of attention if there was something that no one could see bumping into everything," Harry sighed in defeat, all the time thinking: _why the hell do I have to put up with this?_

Harry took out his wand and tapped the correct brick to open the gateway to Diagon Alley. Just before it finished opening, Tonks became visible, now looking like someone straight out of a punk magazine.

Harry blinked at the change. "Don't look like you're following me," he told her, slightly wary.

"I'm an Auror!" she responded, clearly telling him not to tell her what she shouldn't be doing.

Harry merely shrugged and headed into the packed streets. "I have to go to Gringotts," he told her, heading for the large white building. "I need some Muggle money."

"Ooh! Muggle shopping!" Tonks looked ecstatic at the thought.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and headed away, leaving Tonks looking interestedly at the wares in one of the stalls, trying to avoid looking like she was with Harry.

Harry entered the Wizard Bank with a slight smile. Despite the goblins running around everywhere scowling at everyone, the place could actually be described as pleasant.

"I need to get some money of my vault and change it to Muggle money," Harry told the goblin.

"Name, Sir?"  
"Potter."

"Have you a key, Mr. Potter?"

Harry reached into a pocket and handed the key over calmly. The goblin looked it over. "Everything seems to be in order," he remarked after a moment. "Griphook!"

Harry had a sudden flash of memory – Griphook! That was the goblin that had first taken him down to the vaults the day after he found out he was a wizard. Interesting.

Down in his vault, Harry wondered how much money he would need to go shopping in London, and in the end just filled two bags with galleons.

Though he'd never been shopping before, he'd heard the Dursley's talking about it, and so he knew that most things cost a lot of money.

Or was that simply what the Dursley's went to expensive shops? Harry shrugged the thought away, not really wanting to think about his guardians.

Back in the marble reception of the bank, Harry caught sight of Tonks, anxiously scanning the crowd. Spotting him, she grinned and turned away, weaving through the crowd as if looking for someone.

Harry turned around to look again for a free goblin, and, finding one, approached.

"Yes?" The goblin barked at him.

"I would like to change this to Muggle money. British," Harry stated, offering the bags of money he'd just picked up from his vault.

The goblin took them and handed Harry a wad of notes, before yelling, "next!".

Harry jumped out of the way as a large family bustled up to the counter, and headed outside.

For a moment, he hesitated. Would he look around Diagon Alley while he was here? No. He could do that another day, probably when he came to get his school things. Right now he had things to do in Muggle London.

Walking back out of Diagon Alley, Harry headed into London wondering how in the world he was going to find his way around this place.

"Ok, I'm back to being invisible," Tonks muttered in Harry's ear. "I think if I just avoid going inside any shops, everything will be fine."

"Right," Harry muttered back.

"So, what are you doing here?" Tonks asked him after a while.

"I need some new clothes."

"Don't blame you. Come on, I'll show you the way to some good shops!" Tonks said, sounding happy. Harry wasn't at all sure this was a good thing.

He let her lead him, however, down this street and that. Tonks never paused once. It seemed she came here a lot.

Finally they entered a street that seemed to be filled with teenager type shops. Harry could easily see Tonks shopping here.

"Wait a sec, Harry, I think that it's time I made a proper appearance," Tonks told him. Harry stopped and looked around at the shops, wondering what Tonks was going on about.

A moment later he heard someone enthusiastically shouting his name. Looking up he saw Tonks, now with bright blue hair, waving at him. "Harry! Fancy meeting you here!" She called, heading through the crowds to get to his side.

"Hi, Tonks," Harry said warily.

"You're going shopping? Good-o! Me too, come on, I'll show you all the good shops!" She caught hold of his hand again and dragged him towards a large clothes shop.

Harry sighed and allowed himself to be dragged.

Almost an hour later, Harry walked out of the shop with an armful of bags and a somewhat dazed expression on his face. Tonks was skipping happily beside him. He watched her with a definite wariness now – she'd had him in there for an _hour_ looking at different clothes.

Although, he had to admit, he _had_ found some new clothes, now at least he didn't feel embarrassed in Dudley's old clothes. He was wearing some of the clothes – at Tonks's insistence.

"I can't have you walking around looking like an old banker!" She'd told him. "Not with me!"

So Harry had sighed and changed into a pair of loose blue jeans and a black unmarked top that fit way too tightly for his taste, but which Tonks had bought for him, since he wouldn't buy it himself.

Tonks stopped him for a moment to take the bags from Harry's arms. She discreetly pulled her wand out and muttered a charm to shrink the bags. Harry inquired, "Why didn't you do that in the store?" Tonks just shrugged and continued to lead Harry through the roads of London.

He'd quickly found out that it wasn't worth attempting to argue with Tonks, she didn't allow it. Harry had actually forgotten his anger for a while in the shop, since Tonks was, though very stubborn, fairly easy to get on with, and pretty good company.

"Shoes!" Tonks exclaimed, once more dragging Harry along as she made a bee-line for a store.

Harry was all too happy to get new shoes – the pair he had now he'd had for two years, and they were much too small for him. Not to mention the fact that they were pretty much falling apart on his feet.

Harry picked out a nice pair of black shoes, and would have been quite content to have only them… Until Tonks saw a pair of Doc Martins in the shop next door and made Harry buy them also.

"Hmm… Where to now?" Tonks wondered.

"I need some other clothes for school," Harry pointed out – he wasn't about to wear this around Hogwarts under his robes.

"That's true. I suppose we'd better go to a more 'respectable' part of London then," Tonks sighed, and started off again, Harry trailing behind her.

They spent the rest of the day wandering around London, looking at this shop and that, occasionally buying something. By the end of the day Tonks had a _lot_ of things shrunken and stuffed in her pockets.

They stopped for lunch at a nice, fairly small café, where Tonks insisted on paying, and stopped again at McDonalds a bit later for a quick snack before going to meet the Dursleys.

A little ways before the Palace, Tonks waved a cheerful goodbye and disappeared down another street. Harry knew that she'd been keeping an eye on him on the way back to Little Whinging, though he wished that people didn't need to do this for him.

He was lounging on the Palace steps for half an hour before the Dursley's arrived, reading The Hobbit, by J. R. R. Tolkien – he remembered hearing about before he went to Hogwarts, and had thought that it might be interesting, but he had never actually been able to read it.

Tonks had un-shrunk his stuff, and it was now all piled around him, bags of clothes, a few shoe boxes, books, CDs and a CD player and a few other things.

When the Dursley's pulled up in front of the Palace they were gaping at him. "Where did you get this stuff?" Aunt Petunia demanded.

"I bought it with the money my parents left me," Harry replied, shrugging. "Help me get it in the car, please."

He only said please for the benefit of the passers-by, who would expect a boy to be somewhat polite to his family.

Uncle Vernon didn't dare refuse, and so got out to help Harry stuff everything into the car. At least the Dursley's hadn't gotten the opportunity to go shopping, so there was more room than there would have been otherwise.

On the way back 'home' to Privet Drive, Harry dozed off in the car. The day shopping had exhausted him far more than he would have thought, and the gentle whirring of the motor and the sound of the wheels on the road lulled him until he let down his barriers and dropped into sleep.

* * *

Please review

WolfMoon


	7. Explanations

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Six: Explanations

11.7.1996(Afternoon)

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall, eating dinner with Ron and Hermione and talking happily. Looking up at the Staff Table, he saw Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore and McGonagall engaged in conversation.

Snape seemed to have disappeared, but, as this was a dream, Harry didn't think anything of it. "Come on Harry," Ron said suddenly, "let's go practice Quidditch!"

Hermione snapped. "Guys it's dark out."

"No worries, we can light the pitch," Ron responded, as he and Harry walked out of the Hall. The Slytherin Table was completely absent, but again, it was a dream, these things happen.

Ron had a Firebolt in his hand, almost an exact replica of Harry's. "Race you!" Ron offered.

Harry grinned his acceptance and they both mounted their brooms and raced for the Quidditch Pitch.

Suddenly everything seemed to shake and go dark. When Harry could see again, he was in the middle of the Forbidden Forest and a giant black dog was standing panting by his side.

"S-Sirius?" Harry asked nervously.

"Hey kid!" With a pop, Sirius was there, hugging Harry tightly round the shoulders. "How are you? Nice outfit, by the way!"

Harry looked down and saw that he was still wearing the clothes that Tonks had forced him into this morning.

"You think so?" he asked his godfather, curiously. He hadn't particularly liked them himself, but maybe that was because he wasn't used to wearing clothes that weren't Dudley's cast-offs.

"Sure! Let me guess, Tonks took you shopping?"

Harry nodded, surprised. Knowledge that this was a dream entered his mind now, and he could remember being awake.

"Why haven't you come before?" Harry asked his godfather suddenly, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I slept to talk to you, and you didn't come!"

Sirius looked a little embarrassed. "Come on kid, we'll walk, and I'll finish explaining things that I never got a chance to last time," he said, and they set off through the Forbidden Forest.

"So?" Harry prompted his godfather when the man didn't speak.

"You know that I said that I dwell in the Realms of the Dead now, right?" Sirius asked him.

"Yeah," Harry replied, cautious.

"Well, time there is not time here. For me, it's been only a few hours since you were woken last, but for you, it's obviously been a bit longer than that," Sirius said.

Harry nodded.

"I had no way of knowing when you would be back – I can only find you sometimes, and it's not always possible to look for you at the same time that you are asleep. Knowing that time passes differently, I looked for you fairly often, but I didn't look at the same time you were here."  
"Where is here?" Harry asked.

"The Realm of Dreams," Sirius answered. "Most people come here in their sleep and in their dreams only they are here. They might see other people, but those other people are not actually real, only the dreamer is.

"I, however, am an exception. Like I told you last time, I am alive, but I'm in the Realms of the Dead, so I am not … I can enter any person's dream that I wish to, if I can find them."

"How many other people's dreams have you been to?" Harry asked.

"Only yours so far. I haven't been able to find Remus or any of the others at the right time," Sirius replied with a sigh.

"Oh," Harry said, bowing his head slightly. "I might wake up soon. I'm in the car coming home from London."

"Right. Well, let's have some fun then!" Sirius said. "Until you wake up, at least."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Here, your will, or mine, rules. This place exists solely to please those who are in it, so we can do whatever we want, whether it is possible or not!" Here, Sirius turned upside down, walking as if on the sky.

Harry laughed in delight and thought for a moment. Suddenly he had joined Sirius.

Laughing, Sirius returned to the form of a dog, and Harry, with a second's thought, took the form of a stag. The dog looked at him in surprise.

"Is this what dad's form looked like?" Harry asked, his voice coming from the stag's mouth, even though this should be impossible.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Come on, let's run!"

The pair of them took off, racing over the Hogwarts grounds by the light of the full moon. From nowhere, a werewolf appeared, running with them, lifting its head to howl at the full moon, and Sirius also lifted his head and bayed.

But all too soon Harry was jolted into wakefulness as the Dursley's car came to a screeching halt as the lights changed read.

Harry started awake – unlike the last time, he was simply asleep one moment, playing with Sirius, and awake the next. The dream world did not shake and disappear slowly as it had the last time, it was simply gone.

Despite this, Harry was in a surprisingly good mood for the last five minutes of the trip to Privet Drive. As the car pulled up in front of the house, Remus Lupin stepped out of the shadows, startling Uncle Vernon.

"Tonks told me you'd been shopping," Remus told Harry, smiling gently. "I thought I'd help you get all your stuff up to your room."

He was looking, by the Dursley's standards, presentable, which would have probably gotten him into their good books, apart from the fact that he was obviously a wizard.

"Thanks, Remus," Harry responded, getting out of the car. Remus took a step back to look at him. "Tonks said you'd gotten some new clothes. You look good in them," he offered.

Harry bowed his head in thanks for the compliment, and showed Remus all of this stuff, most of which was in the boot.

Remus, after checking to make sure that no one was watching him, shrunk most of it again and gave it to Harry to shove into one of the many pockets in the pants.

A few things they took out and carried up, including the many bags full of clothes. Harry showed Remus upstairs and into his room.

"You really need some more space in the closet," Remus remarked, peering into the limited storage space, and then whipped out his wand to remedy the situation with a few spells.

"The closet will get bigger inside to allow for whatever clothes you have in it at the time," the older man explained, helping Harry unpack all of the clothes.

Once this was finished, Remus offered to take Harry out for dinner that night. "I wanted to talk to you, and it might be best if it wasn't here," the man explained.

Harry froze for a moment. Remus wanted to talk to him about Sirius. For a moment he considered refusing – until he realised that this was for Remus's benefit more than his. Remus had been Sirius's friend, and he'd been feeling as down as Harry over the death. Harry now knew that Sirius could still talk to him, so the fact that he'd died was not as horrible as it had been.

"Ok," he said, leaving the rest of his stuff on the ground.

"Nice watch, by the way," Remus added.

Harry frowned down at the chunky wrist-watch that Tonks had insisted on. "I suppose so," he replied doubtfully.

"Tonks knows her fashion, Harry. You can trust her not to do anything that would make you look stupid," Remus said with a laugh. "Actually, that's just the sort of clothes that your father and Sirius used to love wearing."

This immediately made Harry feel more confident in his new clothes. The night was warm, so Harry didn't bother taking any of his jackets with him, and walked out of his room with Remus.

"I'm eating out with Remus," Harry called to the Dursley's.

"That's alright Harry," Petunia's voice was sickening sweet. "Don't come back too late!"

"Disgusting," Harry muttered under his breath, and Remus laughed.

Harry looked up at him. "Wolf hearing," the other man explained. Harry ducked his head, afraid he'd upset the man by reminding him of this.

Remus just rested a hand gently on Harry's shoulder. "It's alright Harry. I'm used to everything reminding me of my condition now," he offered to the boy. "I don't really care any more, except when it's meant to be an insult."

Harry nodded.

"Now, why don't you show me to a good place to eat. I've never really been in Little Whinging before," Remus said.

Harry's stomach rumbled, reminding him that it had been some time since the snack at McDonalds.

Soon he and Remus were eating at a fairly nice restaurant, talking about fairly innocent things, neither of them wishing to bring up the subject they both knew was going to be discussed. At least not over dinner.

Remus insisted on paying when they finished eating, and then they both walked out of the restaurant and headed for the park to walk and talk.

"How are you coping?" Remus asked Harry after a long time of silence.

"I don't know, Remus. I really don't know," Harry replied with a heavy sigh. "Sometimes good, sometimes I just want to lie down and die so that I can be with him …"

Remus just nodded in complete understanding. "You seemed pretty happy today though?" the silent question in his voice allowed Harry to see how much Sirius's death had hurt his werewolf friend.

"Remus, he's not dead," he said suddenly.

"What do you mean? He fell through the veil, there's no return from there," Remus said. "You don't need to try and make me feel better about this – just about everyone from the Order has already tried."

"Remus! He meant as much to me as he did to you. I'm telling you he isn't dead. But I never said anything about being able to bring him back here again," Harry replied.

"What do you mean?" Suddenly Remus had turned to Harry, his eyes feverish as he searched Harry's for answers.

"Remus, I've talked to him since he fell through the Veil. He said that he was in the Realms of the Dead, but because he hadn't actually died, he wasn't there completely.

"He isn't dead, but he isn't alive either. He's come to talk to me in dreams."

Harry hoped that his old Professor wouldn't think him crazy.

"Of course!" Remus breathed.

"You know about this? That it's possible?" Harry asked.

"I remember a scrap of a page from a book that Sirius found in his house once, when we were younger, before he left his family. It said something to that effect… I can't remember exactly what it was now," Remus explained.

"He said that he hasn't talked to you yet because he hasn't been able to find you," Harry offered Remus before the man could ask him.

"Of course. The time difference," Remus nodded.

Suddenly, he hugged Harry tightly. "Thank you for telling me this Harry," he said, and Harry could tell from the tone of his voice that he'd just saved Remus, as surely as if the man was drowning and he'd thrown him a life-line.

"Please don't tell any one else from the Order?" Harry begged as they turned for home. "I don't want them to know…"

"I know Harry. I promise, I won't tell them until you do," Remus said. "Ah, there's Privet Drive. I'll talk to you again soon, I hope."

Harry nodded and jogged up the drive way to return to his room. He lay back on his bed and opened The Hobbit again. It was as good as he'd heard, and he was quite happy to read until he fell asleep.

It was in the early hours of the morning that Harry _did_ fall asleep, having been rested from his nap in the car.

Immediately he heard a familiar voice yell out to him. "Harry! Over here!" There was Sirius, grinning at him.

"I didn't think you'd be here," Harry admitted.

"Here not much time has passed at all. Only a few minutes, actually," Sirius said with a shrug. "I suppose you're home now?"

"Yeah, and I've had dinner with Remus and read some of a book," Harry replied, joining his godfather as they walked together in what now appeared to be under the sea.

"Cool," Sirius grinned. "What book?"

"It's called The Hobbit," Harry replied.

"Your mother loved that book," Sirius recalled, almost absently.

"She did?"

"Yeah. She read it at least once a year. James and I were always teasing her about it."

Harry laughed. It felt so good to be talking to his godfather again. "What do you do all day, Sirius?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I dunno," Sirius shrugged. "This and that. It's different here … So different."

"In what way?" Harry asked.

"Every way," Sirius sighed. "It takes a lot of getting used to."

"Oh."

"Harry, you're still blaming yourself for my death, aren't you?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Harry said, shocked that his godfather would see it so clearly.

"And you're still angry, too. Angry at everything, am I right?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, bowing his head.

"Anger is nothing to be ashamed of, kid. In fact, it's a good thing-"

"No it isn't!" Harry burst out. "I hate it! I can't do anything without getting angry about something or other."

"Let me finish," Sirius told him, smiling but stern. "Anger is a good thing when it's handled properly. If you just let it spout out all the time, it will consume you, and you'll become a second Voldemort. You'll lose the one thing that you have which he doesn't."

Harry looked questioningly at his godfather. Sirius rested a hand over Harry's chest. "Your heart, kid."

"Oh. But… How can I stop being angry? I don't understand, Sirius!"

"Relax and listen to me!" Sirius grinned. "Now, answer me this: Who is the person that you hate most?"

"Voldemort," Harry answered without a pause.

"Very good answer! Now, the way to deal with being angry is, every time you start getting angry at something, or blaming yourself for something, you … wassaword? Meditate! That's it! You meditate, and aim all of your anger, or blame the occurrence on Voldemort. It's all his fault – anything bad that happens can somehow be traced back to Voldemort. So aim your anger at him, make it a weapon that you have to master," Sirius told Harry.

"Oh," Harry said thoughtfully. "I suppose that might help."  
"Might help? Might help? It _will_ help. You gotta be positive, kid." Sirius addressed his godson sternly. "Come on, let's swim!" Immediately Sirius took the form of a contented looking catfish. Not bothering to wonder if they could even _survive_ in salt water, Harry grinned evilly at his godfather and suddenly became a huge white shark.

The catfish lost its contented look as a spirited game of chase began.

Harry woke with a start just after the sun rose. What was that sound? His ears strained, and he thought he heard the sounds of a battle of some sort going on outside.

He was up from the bed in a second, his hand going to his wand – in a pocket in his pants, which he had slept in. He raced to the window and looked down.

* * *

-Yawns- I think I'll leave it there! -grins evilly- at readers Review and I'll update faster!!

WolfMoon


	8. Permission

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Seven: Permission

12.7.1996(Early Morning)

Harry looked down on the street. Remus Lupin was duelling with what could only be a Death Eater. There were two other Death Eaters already down, apparently stunned.

Muggles were clustering in the street, looking amazed as the two wizards duelled. If Remus lost, he would lose his life.

Harry's hand tightened on his wand, he was more than ready to raise it and help Remus, and deal with whatever crap the Ministry was going to give him, but, suddenly, a spell came from another direction and Alastor Moody stepped into view.

The Death Eater hit the ground, out cold. "Get the Ministry, Lupin, I'll do what I can here," the retired Auror snapped. Remus nodded and Aparated with a cracking noise.

The watching Muggles oohed and ahed over it for a moment. Seconds later there was a storm of cracks as Remus returned with several Ministry Wizards.

Obliviators swiftly gathered the Muggles together to perform memory charms, while several Aurors tied up the three stunned Death Eaters and Aparated away.

Alastor Moody had disappeared moments after his former colleagues appeared, and it wasn't much longer before Harry heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in, Alastor," he called out, moving quickly to stand in a shadowy corner of the room, wand drawn. It _should_ be Alastor, but at the same time, it could just as easily be a forth Death Eater.

The door opened, Harry smiled in relief, seeing the old Auror, but didn't move from his position.

"Good, boy," Alastor growled out. "You can come out of that corner though, there aren't any Death Eaters here – they couldn't get in."

Harry came out to stand in the centre of the room. Alastor looked over him quickly. "Good to see you're out of those ridiculous clothes you were wearing last summer," the old Auror remarked. "What did you see?"

Harry knew exactly what the older man was saying. "I was asleep for most of it. I woke up only a few moments ago, and went to the window just as you arrived," he replied.

The Auror sighed and nodded. "I'll talk to Remus then. Good thing it's morning, Arthur Weasley will be around somewhere today, if you need any help with things."

There was a crack and Alastor Moody was gone. Harry sighed and headed downstairs. The Dursleys were all clustered fearfully in the living room.

"It's alright," he told them curtly. "The Death Eaters are gone now; they won't be coming back for a while."

His uncle gave him a cold look. "It's you being here that made them come, isn't it?" he snarled.

Harry gave a single nod. "Yes. And it's me being here that makes you safe," he said, walking into the kitchen and snorting in disgust at the burned food, obviously left behind when his aunt ran for cover in the living room.

He went over to the fridge and took out more bread and some toppings, making himself a light breakfast, packing everything away again and going upstairs.

The Dursleys were still cowering in the living room.

Upstairs, Harry quickly finished eating his breakfast, giving the last of it to Hedwig, who seemed very appreciative of it. With a slight pang, Harry realised this was because he'd not given her much attention this holidays.

Harry could feel the anger that seemed to mar his very soul; it wanted to escape, to find a target.

Immediately he turned his mind to Voldemort. Voldemort, humiliating him, Voldemort's laugh of triumph as he killed Harry's parents. Immediately the anger that he was feeling turned towards the Dark Lord.

Harry smiled coldly. Voldemort would pay for the lives he'd taken.

Harry picked up The Hobbit – he was almost half way through now, and the story was really getting interesting.

He was roused from his reading an hour or so later by an owl tapping politely on his window.

It was not one he recognized. Harry let the owl in curiously. "Could you wait by the desk?" he asked it after a moment. The owl nodded and stepped to the desk.

Slightly relieved by this, Harry picked up a sheaf of parchment and scribbled a hasty note on it.

"Hedwig, could you take this Arthur Weasley, please?" he asked her quietly.

His owl nodded, took the note and flew out of the window. A few seconds later there was a crack and Arthur appeared in his room. He took one look at the owl and smiled in relief.

"It's alright Harry," he said. "It's a Ministry owl." Harry's note had been brief. _There's an owl I don't recognize in my room. Not sure I should trust it, Harry._

"Ah," Harry said, smiling slightly.

"No doubt they want to ask you about this morning's attack. Be careful what you tell them," Arthur told Harry. "I'd best get back outside to my post."

Harry nodded. "Thanks for coming, Arthur," he said, somewhat absent-mindedly.

"You're welcome Harry. What else am I here for?"

Arthur Aparated out with a crack, leaving Harry looking at the Ministry owl, still somewhat wary.

He held out his hand and the owl immediately dropped its letter into Harry's hand. Wondering what he'd done wrong this time, Harry opened the letter and read, his eyes widening, and by the time he reached the end, they were the size of saucers.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Looking at your past history, and this mornings Death Eater attack, the Department for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry had made a decision._

_ We are going to lift the wards that decree you an underage wizard, so that you will be able to do any magic that you deem needed to protect both yourself and your relatives._

_ This morning's attack has shown us that you, more than any other, are at risk from the return of You-Know-Who. All other magical children, wizard or Muggle-born, have an older wizard living very close to them._

_ Except for you. If Mr. Lupin had not been there this morning, you could easily have been killed._

_ The Department asks that you do not speak of this to _anyone_, not even Dumbledore and definitely not the Minister. It is the Department's belief that if Mr. Fudge heard of this, he would suspend us indefinitely from the Ministry. _

_ If word gets to any student, they will want the wards lifted for them also. The Department cannot do this. I hope that you will understand._

_ Should you be asked about this owl, say that the Ministry was asking over this morning's attack. There is enclosed a letter from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Headquarters, asking about this, so you will not be telling a lie._

_Sincerely,_

And there was a list of signatures that lasted almost a page.

Harry gaped in amazement. This was a far cry from the slap on the wrist he'd been expecting. Though it was not at all unwelcome.

He took out his wand, smiling slightly, and waved it, whispering "accio!" under his breath.

The letter immediately leapt from the desk to his hand. Harry waited for ten minutes to see if another one arrived, but since nothing did, he decided that the letter had been real.

With a soft whoop, Harry grinned wickedly and waved his wand in a rather complex motion, performing a charm on his room that wouldn't let any sound out of it.

Smiling to himself, he picked up some of his new clothes and headed out of his room to the bathroom.

Once he'd showered and changed, Harry walked back downstairs. The Dursleys had vacated the living room and were eating in the kitchen now.

When they saw him standing in the door way, the family immediately stopped talking. Harry smiled slightly at the look on their faces. Fear, and awe.

"What?" he asked, voice almost innocent.

None of them said anything, but Harry knew that they were all somewhat afraid of what they'd seen this morning. He sighed and threw himself down in the last chair at the kitchen table.

"I guess I should tell you what's going on," he remarked with a sigh. "Last summer I told you that Voldemort had come back, remember?"

There was a round of nods. "Have you seen the murder reports on the TV?" His 'family' all blanched simultaneously. "I see you know what I'm talking about. That's the work of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Voldemort hates Muggles -non magical people-, he thinks that they are the scum of the Earth – rather the way that you think of magic and its users. But Voldemort is actually doing something about his beliefs.

"With his followers, the Death Eaters, he goes around killing Muggles, Muggle-born witches and wizards, half-bloods and any other wizard that is known to like Muggles.

"Which is quite surprising, considering that he himself is a half-blood," Harry mused.

The Dursley's' were gaping at him. "You mean that this person is trying to wipe normal people out?" Uncle Vernon spluttered.

"That's exactly what I mean, _Uncle_," Harry's eyes met his uncle's squarely. "But, no matter what you might think, the majority of the Wizarding World doesn't agree with what he's doing. They are trying to stop him – me, my friends and most of my teachers. Voldemorts supporters are relatively few, thank the gods.

"You saw Death Eaters this morning – they were the masked ones that were fighting with Remus. Remus is on the 'Light' side – meaning he opposes Voldemort, as was demonstrated this morning."

"Those other people who came didn't seem to like him much," Uncle Vernon snorted.

"They seem to think the fact that he's a werewolf makes him less than they are," Harry replied, walking out of the kitchen rather than hear the explosions that would come as soon as the family realised what he'd said.

He grinned to himself and strode outside, the warm summer sun warming his skin pleasantly.

Harry walked down the drive way, knowing that Arthur Weasley would be keeping an eye on him. He wished once again that he didn't need to be watched over.

As Harry turned down the street, Arthur's voice came from the hedge beside him. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, Mr. Weasley," Harry replied with a faint sigh. "But since you'll obviously be coming with me, please stay invisible or whatever? I'd rather delude myself into thinking that I'm alone."

"Right, Harry." There was a trace of laughter in Arthur's voice.

Harry stopped at the corner of Privet Drive, looking up and down the street and wondering which way he would go. After a little while, he turned and headed toward the town proper, allowing his meandering steps to take him where they would.

He paused, surprised to find himself by Mongolia Crescent

– the place where he had first seen his godfather … This time the thought of his godfather did not fill him with thoughts of grief, anger and self-loathing.

Smiling slightly, Harry wandered on for a little while before turning back towards Privet Drive with a sigh.

Once he'd returned home, he checked the sound proofing charm, and grinned when he found that it worked perfectly. He was very happy that Professor Flitwick had taught them this charm the year before.

He was careful to allow sound to go out the window, so that if anything happened, he could yell to whoever it was that was guarding him. As an extra precaution, he also added a turn-off mechanism – if he spoke the words 'Death Eaters' the sound-proof charm would automatically disperse.

Happy with the afternoon's activities, Harry settled down with The Hobbit once more, feeling very contented indeed.

* * *

Hows that? Please review!!!

WolfMoon


	9. Occlumency

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Eight: Occlumency

13.7.1996(Early Morning)

Harry slept little and badly that night, as he generally seemed to, and ended up reading for most of the night and nearly finishing his book.

In the early hours of the morning he was getting bored of reading, and set up the sound-system that Tonks had insisted he get, and inserting one of the CDs.

Not particularly trusting Tonks's sense of music, he turned the volume down to very low, and pressed play.

He was glad that he had turned the volume down – as far as Harry could tell it was Heavy Metal. Harry didn't know too much about music, rarely having the chance to listen to it.

He left the CD running and wandered around his room, wondering what he was going to do for the rest of the summer. "Just over a week out of school and I'm already bored out of my brain," he remarked wryly, not talking to anyone in particular.

Oh well, at least he had some books, and the CD player. That would be a start.

Harry heard a roar from the street outside and walked over to the door. He saw a moving van pulling up to Number Six Privet Drive and remembered what his Aunt had said when they first arrived home.

She'd been her usual gossipy self, saying how Mrs. Next-Door and her horrible daughter were selling and moving out.

Harry hadn't paid it much attention at all. Now, it seemed, someone had bought the place and was moving in, judging by the large moving van that was parked in front of the house.

Harry watched in interest as a car pulled up behind the van and a tall, strong and graceful looking man got out and approached the van.

The man looked interesting, though Harry couldn't tell what it was that drew him to this stranger. Maybe it was the fact that man looked as if he was the only one who controlled his life.

For the rest of that day Harry watched The Stranger moving in. Going down to dinner that night, he saw Aunt Petunia peering out of the kitchen window, her beady eyes watching the house next door eagerly.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and grabbed his plate, heading upstairs. His aunt would probably be gossiping on the phone tomorrow morning to someone. He would find out what she knew about The Stranger then.

Upstairs he used his wand to do a simple multiplication spell on the food, doubling it.

Grinning, he began to eat, already thinking of sleep, and hopefully dreaming of Sirius.

"Hey kid!" Sirius called to him, smiling happily.

Harry raced forward and hugged his godfather tightly. "Hi Sirius!" he exclaimed. "What are we going to do tonight?"

Sirius looked thoughtful. "Snivellus was teaching you Occlumency last year, wasn't he?" he asked.

Harry scowled, but nodded.

Sirius sighed. "Let me guess, you didn't make any effort to learn?"

Harry nodded, expression cold. "I'd rather not learn anything that bastard tries to teach me," he growled.

"Too bloody right. Never listen to Snivellus if it's the last thing you do. _But_, Occlumency is very important, and you're still having dreams, aren't you?"

"Not like before… At least, I don't think I am. But it was because of one of those dreams that I went to the Department of Mysteries. And that's why you died," Harry replied.

Sirius rested a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's alright, kid," he told Harry, smiling faintly. "I've told you I don't mind being dead, and I don't blame you in the slightest. But you blame yourself, and that's just as bad. So, I'm going to teach you Occlumency."

"You can do that?" Harry asked.

"Once you enter the Realms of the Dead, you know more than any living person ever could," Sirius responded coolly. "I can't do that much in dreams, it's a lot harder, but I can tell you the basics, and you can practice when you're awake, and I'm sure that Dumbledore will continue teaching you over the course of the year."

"Right, so, what do I have to do?" Harry asked, sitting down on a chair that appeared the moment he thought of it.

"You're getting the hang of this," Sirius said with a happy smile. Harry grinned back at his godfather. "OK … Um. To start! Yeah, to start, you have to block your mind, imagine a shield before your thoughts to block anything that comes into them."

"Snape never told me that," Harry remarked calmly, doing as his godfather asked him.

"He wouldn't," Sirius growled waspishly. "I swear, if I wasn't dead, I'd have to do something to him."

Harry smiled faintly. "Of course Sirius," he told his godfather, smiling condescendingly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Ok, now we see if the shield works," Harry braced himself. He wouldn't mind nearly so much if it was his godfather that managed to get through the shield.

Sirius lifted his hand and rested his fingertips gently on Harry's forehead. "Legilimens," Sirius whispered. Harry concentrated all of his will on holding the shield in place.

Then he felt something, like when Snape entered his mind, but this time, the other-mind hit the shield that he'd constructed. He could feel Sirius seeking along the shield, then suddenly drawing back and leaping at the shield again.

The barrier shattered and Harry cried out in pain. Immediately the other-mind was gone. Harry opened his eyes in the waking world and rubbed his head, which was throbbing terribly.

"Oww!" He groaned. "Dammit!" he added, realising that he was awake again. With a sigh, he swung himself off the bed and glanced at his watch. 'Oh well, six in the morning isn't too bad. Guess Sirius was right about time passing differently in dreams,' he thought to himself.

Picking up The Hobbit, Harry settled down to read until a slightly better time of the morning.

Three hours later, when Harry was nearly finished his book, he got up again, stretched and changed clothes to go downstairs. His aunt gave him a cool look as he approached the table – he certainly wasn't wearing clothes that she approved of.

Dressed in mid length shorts and a white, loose t-shirt with 'Punk' scrawled over it in black writing, Harry wasn't really looking the way he preferred to either. But the clothes were comfortable, and his godfather seemed to think that they looked good. He could get used to it.

Harry sat down at the table to eat this morning, which seemed to make Petunia mad at him – not like she'd actually _do_ anything about it, not with the threat that Moody had issued at the train station.

They had no idea that there was a witch or wizard beside the house every moment he was in it. Harry wasn't planning on enlightening them to the situation either. Let them think that Remus being there was just coincidence.

After finishing his breakfast, Harry got up and headed outside. He turned at the end of the street and started to jog easily along it. He was surprised when no wizard came out of 'nowhere' to greet him. Then he felt a breath of wind that existed no where else. Looking up he caught sight, for a moment, of a slightly blurred figure in the sky that looked a bit like a heat-haze.

So, there was someone up there. Without pausing his steps, he spoke quietly but clearly, "Who are you?"

"We've not met before," a low voice murmured. "But I'd heard that you disliked being kept company, and decided that this was a good idea."

"Who sent you?" Harry demanded, stopping.

"Wary, child? Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix sent me to guard you."

"Who was on duty the last two shifts?"

Laughter echoed softly. "Arthur, and before him Remus," it answered.

"Fine, I'll trust you, for now. But I've got a wand, if you _are_ a Death Eater. And I know how to use it, too," Harry growled, starting to jog again.

His mysterious companion did not speak again, but Harry checked her position at random times, making sure that she never got too close to him.

Suddenly Harry saw a figure approaching from the distance. A moment later he felt a whoosh of wind at his mysterious 'guard' for the day swooped down beside him, watching also.

Harry sighed and stopped jogging, waiting to see who it was that was coming towards him, his wand resting in his fingers, until he recognized the man.

"He just moved next door, so he is supposed to be in the area," Harry told the near invisible woman beside him. "I dunno if he's a wizard or not."

"I don't think he is. But you can never really be sure," the woman replied. She stayed near by as the man got closer. Harry turned and started to jog back home. But this mysterious new neighbour interested him.

He allowed the other man to catch him up. "Hello there," the man greeted him, smiling in a friendly fashion.

"Hi," Harry said.

"I've only just moved here, so I don't know the locals much," the man confessed. "Do you jog often?"

"Not really, I go to a boarding school, and last year one of my friends died of a mystery illness – it's taken me a while to get over his death, and jogging seemed a good way of going about it."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the man offered politely, and Harry shrugged, feeling a little guilty about lying.

"Where did you move to?" he asked the man, as if searching for a change of subject. Of course, he knew exactly where the man had moved, but he wasn't about to let on that he'd been spying.

"A place called Privet Drive," the man said.

"Ah, the new owner of Number Six, huh? My aunt's been going crazy wondering who our new neighbour would be – we live at number four," Harry explained.

"Really! Well, that's a bit of a coincidence then! Fate, perhaps," the man remarked.

Harry shivered slightly. "Are you cold?" the man asked Harry.

"No," Harry replied, letting his shoulders slump. "I just don't like talk of fate – that friend of mine believed quite strongly in it. A day or so before he died, one of the students said something about him having a possibly fatal accident. Then he tripped and fell down a flight of steps and died."

Most of it was a lie, sure, but some of it was the truth – after all, he did hate the idea of 'fate' – apart from Pavarti and Lavender, who _could_ like things like that after having Trelawney for a teacher?

"Ah, it's been a long time since I put my foot in it as often as I have today," the man said, smiling slightly.

Harry smiled and shrugged slightly. "It doesn't really matter. I'm trying to deal with it," he told the other man.

"Oh!" the man slapped himself in the forehead. "I'm being rude! My name is Kendo Tatsu."

Harry heard a drawn in breath from somewhere above him – it seemed that his guardian for the day recognized the mans name.

"I'm Harry," he replied. "Forgive me for saying so, but your name sounds kind of … odd."

"It's Japanese," the man – Kendo Tatsu - explained. "When they give names, they say the last name first – Kendo is a the Japanese art of bamboo sword fighting, and Tatsu means dragon."

"So … your name is Tatsu?" Harry asked, to make sure he was following.

"That's right."

"Forgive me again, but you don't look Japanese," Harry stated as they turned the corner to Privet Drive.

"I lived for some years in Japan. I ended up changing my name before I returned to England," Tatsu shrugged easily.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Well, since we are here and all, why don't you come in for a nice cool drink?" Tatsu offered.

"Go with him," Harry's mystery guard instructed him.

"Sure," Harry told Tatsu, thinking that the woman had sounded somewhat excited about something. "That would be great."

* * *

Well, I think that's a nice place to end a chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. Before anyone asks, yes, Tatsu will play something of an important role in the story. Well, if you review, I'll update faster! Hope you liked the chapter!

WolfMoon


	10. Order of the Phoenix

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Nine: The Order of the Phoenix

15.7.1996(Morning)

Ron sat up and stretched. He looked around the room carefully, making sure that Fred and George hadn't invaded while he slept.

They had, of course. They had every other day since Ron, Ginny and Hermione got back from Hogwarts. They practically covered the three younger children's rooms in pranks every morning.

Ron looked around carefully, trying to spot all of the pranks, and decided, after a while, that he knew enough that it would be safe to get up and exit the room.

He stood up and, walking very carefully, made his way to the open window in his room. It was his only means of escape from the twin's plans – they hadn't figured it out yet, for which he was grateful.

He pulled himself easily onto the window sill, then edged along a thin stone edge that went all the way around the house, beneath and above the windows.

The room next to his was empty. It would be Harry's, when Ron's best friend came to Number Twelve Grimmauld Palace.

Climbing through this window (which was also open) Ron tiptoed through the room and slipped into a secret passageway that led from this room to the dining room.

It was located in a large, walk-in wardrobe, and Ron had discovered it quite by chance when hiding from the twins on his third day back from Hogwarts. They'd been trying to curse him and he'd run into Harry's room and hidden in the wardrobe.

Down near the other end of the passageway, Ron paused to listen carefully to make sure that there was no one else in the room on the other side of the hidden door.

Once he was sure that there were no life forms out there, Ron pushed the door open and walked out, allowing the door to swing closed.

You could only open it from the other side, which meant that it was useless to try and sneak from the kitchens to Harry's rooms, but at least he could get out of his own room in the morning.

Once closed, it simply looked like a few panels of wood.

A moment later, Ron heard his twin brothers chuckling as they came towards the kitchen, thinking that they'd have caught their little brother. It was the first time that he'd used to the window escape.

They pushed open the door, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ron demanded, and both of them looked at him, ready to laugh at the damage their pranks had done … only for their mouths to drop open in astonishment as they realised that there was no sign of any of their pranks on him.

"What?" Ron smirked. "Thought you'd have got me for sure with your pranks this morning, huh?"

Both of them glared at him, furious that things hadn't worked out how they were supposed to.

A moment later Hermione and Ginny came in together, followed by Mrs Weasley.

Ron looked questioningly at his friend and his sister. "Molly saw a suspicious looking bucket of water over Ginny's door and decided to investigate," Hermione said, grinning.

Ron smiled triumphantly at his brothers, who both sighed heavily.

"It's nice to be able to walk down the stairs without having old Mrs. Black shrieking about my being a Mudblood," Hermione remarked happily, sitting down.

Ron nodded in fervent agreement. It seemed that if a House-Elf betrayed his family, it would haunt them forever, something that Kreacher had obviously forgotten about when he'd told Narcissa Malfoy about Sirius Black and the Order of the Phoenix.

The crazed house-elf had killed himself to get away from the constant nagging of his betrayal, which had meant that Mrs. Black's portrait could be removed from the wall without fuss, once they'd managed to lift the spell that had been holding it there, and Kreacher's den emptied of all the nasty bits and pieces he'd accumulated.

Those that were not dangerous had been stored in the attic of the house, waiting for something or someone. The children had not been told who, or what.

Not to say that they hadn't tried.

"Fred! George! How could you! Rigging up all of those traps for your younger sister and Hermione!" Molly Weasley started.

"What you rather have us do? Turn out like Percy?" one of them demanded, angry.

Immediately the anger left Ron's mother and her shoulders sagged. Arthur came downstairs in time to hear the last comment. "You shouldn't have said that," he remarked quietly to Fred and George.

Both boys hung their heads.

Tempers were still running high between Percy and his family. Percy stubbornly believed that Fudge had done no wrong, and if he had not been right, the Weasleys still should have put their full support behind the Ministry. Nothing could convince him that this had been a bad idea on many fronts.

"Sorry, Mum," both muttered, sulking out of the room without waiting for breakfast to come.

Both of Ron's parents sighed heavily. Percy's betrayal hung heavy on their shoulders still, and Ron doubted that the weight would ever lift.

"I wish we could keep in contact with Harry," Hermione sighed.

"I know." Ron's mother sighed as well. "But you know what Dumbledore said – we should leave him a while before trying to talk to him. We need to give him time to get over Sirius's death – in three days you can send word with Fawkes. It's not too long to wait."

"But still…" Ron said heavily, and Hermione bowed her head in sad agreement. "He might feel like we don't want to talk to him – I know that that's how he felt last summer, and I really don't want him to be mad."

"Just wait. I'm sure everything will be fine," Molly Weasley repeated firmly.

Ron nodded again and sighed.

Outside, he could hear the members of the Order coming downstairs to eat. He knew that the guard on Harry would be changing – it had been the new woman last night … What was her name? Kate? No … Katharine! That was it. He wondered if Harry had met up with her.

Ron didn't like the woman much. She was mysterious, which reminded him of Professor Trelawney, his less-than-loved Divination teacher. He wondered what Harry had thought of her.

As the Order settled down to eat their breakfast, the door burst open and Katharine skidded into the room, a look of amazement on her face.

"You'll never believe this," she whispered dramatically.

Ron rolled his eyes as he looked down at his breakfast again. What a bore. But the rest of the kitchen didn't seem to share his opinion.

"I don't suppose there's any chance of stopping you telling us, so you might as well get on with it." A sneering voice came from outside, and Professor Severus Snape entered the kitchen.

Katharine glared at the man, obviously angry that the man had stolen the moment from her.

Dumbledore, following the potions master smiled and nodded in agreement, though the Headmaster of Hogwarts seemed almost enthusiastic.

"Tatsu Kendo," the woman stated. Immediately every eye was on her in amazement.

Ron went over what he knew of the man – who didn't know about him? And wondered what she was talking about.

"Tatsu Kendo? What does he have to do with anything?" Snape demanded.

"He had moved to Privet Drive."

Those six words rendered the kitchen into a state of silent awe and surprise. Katharine smirked at Snape, happy to have gotten one over the man, but no one noticed. They were too surprised to think.

* * *

Well, what has Tatsu Kendo got to do with anything? You'll find out soon enough. Sorry that it's taken me a little while to update, and that's been so short, but I've been busy. It's the end of term, and it's teacher's 'party time'. They get to give us tests and torture us with things like that. We had a one and a half hour 'mini' maths test this morning!

WolfMoon


	11. Helping Tatsu

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Ten: Helping Tatsu

14. 7. 1996(Morning)

"I'm afraid it's really quite messy," Tatsu remarked, pushing the front door open. He was quite right, but the mess was a nice clutter of things that had yet to be put away, not paint-dripped walls or anything like that.

"It's fine! My family is obsessed with neatness … It's scary!" Harry said, feeling able to be frank with this man. "But if you like, I could help you move stuff around," he added, thinking that he'd like to learn more about this stranger.

"Would you?" Tatsu looked quite relieved. "I was kind of scared that I'd have to do it all on my own. I don't like hiring big companies … they are way too impersonal."

"If you want help, I'd be happy to," Harry replied.

"Thank you!" Tatsu turned around, he had two glasses of water, clinking with ice, in his hands. "Here!" he offered his visitor one of the glasses, which Harry accepted gratefully, having basically caught his breath after the jog.

He clinked his glass against that of his host and drank gratefully. "If you're going to be jogging every morning, we could meet up then," Harry offered, after thinking things over for a little while.

"That should work. You can come back and rest for a while, then help me with moving things around. Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure!" Harry replied, happy to have something to take up his time.

"Then I'll see you in the morning, jogging," Tatsu smiled, and Harry waved goodbye, smiling back.

The next morning Harry got up early, made a quick, light breakfast and headed outside to watch the sun rise on the corner of Privet Drive.

A few minutes after he'd arrived, he heard soft steps approaching and turned to greet Tatsu.

He did not see whoever it was that was supposed to be guarding him today, but figured that they simply wanted to let him have his privacy and remain invisible.

"You heard me coming," Tatsu sounded surprised.

"You step lighter than most people, but everyone makes some amount of noise," Harry replied. "I learnt how to hear footsteps coming long ago … for reasons I would rather not speak of."

"There's not many an ear that can hear me coming," was the cool reply. "But that is also a tale for another time."

Harry and Tatsu fell in step with one another, jogging easily down the lane. Harry glanced back only once, to see that the Dursleys still hadn't awoken.

Happy that his gossipy aunt wouldn't see him making friends with the new neighbour just yet, Harry did not look back again, concentrating his entire mind on the simple, repetitive movements of jogging.

An hour later they took a back way into Tatsu's house and had a quick, cool glass of water.

"Are you going to be repainting or anything?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, not yet, at least. I'll get settled in, and make sure that I have everything where I want it before I start painting or anything. Make sure that everything fits the décor."

Harry smiled. "So, where do we start?" He asked.

Tatsu smiled back and began giving Harry directions.

Harry dragged himself back to Number Four in the early afternoon, wondering why he had ever offered to help Tatsu. He felt half-dead from weariness. Moving things around was difficult.

They'd gotten the entrance hall fairly close to 'perfect' this morning, and the next day would be moving on to the kitchen and dining room. Harry was amazed at the difficulty of getting things in just the right position.

The Dursleys, when Harry walked into the kitchen for lunch, were discussing Tatsu, though not by name.

"We should probably invite him over for dinner sometime," Aunt Petunia said, obviously already thinking of things she could make and what the family would wear on such an occasion. "Welcome him to the neighbourhood."

"That would be a good idea. He might be interested in some drills," Uncle Vernon said, belching heartily.

Harry did not tell them that he'd met the new man, knowing that his aunt would keep him there for hours asking questions about _everything_.

Taking his lunch, Harry headed upstairs. The Order would probably send word today. It had been three days since the last time.

Harry grinned to himself, realising that he'd been home for just over a week now. Maybe things would get better now. He hoped so. It was amazing what had happened in the last week.

When he entered the room, Fawkes was waiting for him next to a letter lying on Harry's desk.

Harry walked over, murmured a greeting to the phoenix, and picked up the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry that I must be brief, but as I warned you last time, little can be trusted to a letter. _

_ I apologise for having to keep you in the dark, and am afraid that it will most likely continue for most of the summer. Nothing may be trusted to a letter, and I cannot trust that no one would overhear if one of your guards were to tell you things._

_ They must remain outside whenever possible and watch for anyone coming towards you. They are not guarding the inside of your house, nor were they supposed to be body-guards._

_ As you have shown a love of privacy that is completely understandable, your guards will remain at the house at most times, and if you are going anywhere, it would be advisable that you tell them, and they will talk to me and the Order, who will then decide on someone to accompany you, if it is believed that you need it._

_ I hope that you are going well,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Still no word from Ron and Hermione, Harry thought bitterly, this time not doing as Sirius had instructed and aiming his anger at Voldemort.

He _wanted_ to be angry with his friends. It seemed that they'd forgotten him in their important work with the Order. Yeah, right. Listening at key-holes. Really important!

Harry sighed and picked up his quill, knowing that Fawkes would want to take a response to Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I wish that you'd taken this into account before – it's been annoying being followed all the time. I doubt that you are telling me everything, and probably a lot of what you aren't telling me is important. _

_ I hate being left in the dark, I'll tell you that now. When I meet up with you, I want a full explanation._

_Was the woman that was here yesterday someone from the Order? I didn't recognise her._

_ I'm fine – I would have thought that obvious. I don't really understand why I have to contact the Order every third day. My guards should be able to tell you anything important that happens._

_I'm sure you have reasons for this as well. I would love to hear them sometime._

_Harry Potter._

"Here, Fawkes," Harry said, handing the letter to the phoenix. Fawkes trilled a few notes of song in parting, and then disappeared in a burst of flame.

Harry sighed softly, wondering what he was going to do until the next morning.

After a few minutes thinking, he picked up The Hobbit and started reading again, since he was nearly finished anyway.

Two hours later he put down the book, smiling slightly. It had been a good story, and he would start on the Lord of the Rings sometime soon, but now …

Harry smirked. Now it was time to practice some magic.

Taking his wand out of his pocket, Harry stood up and closed his window, pulling a curtain across it. It wouldn't do for anyone to see him, especially since this was a neighbourhood of Muggles.

He waved his wand and muttered a soft word under his breath, charming the window so that no one could see through it even if the curtains moved.

Walking over to the door, Harry locked it with a quick spell that they'd learned in his forth year, and opened his book on Defence Against the Dark Arts.

They'd only learned theory last year, and Harry had decided that it was time to put that theory to practice. Not that he'd listened to much of what Umbridge was telling him, but the book had most of the information there anyway.

Glancing down the list of spells, Harry decided to do a little bit of practice first. He looked at the loose floorboard under his bed, and lay on his stomach to reach it.

With a wrench that hurt his already sore muscles, he pulled it up and set it on the wall with a sticking charm.

Walking to the other side of the room, Harry waved his wand and muttered "stupefy!" under his breath. Immediately a streak of red light flashed from his wand, but grazed the wall to one side of the floorboard, rather than hitting the floorboard itself.

For the rest of that afternoon, Harry focused on aiming spells, knowing that this was a very important thing to be able to do. He could aim right if he took a long time, but in a fight, you needed to be fast.

When he went down for dinner that night he was completely exhausted. Eating was a chore he wished he could do without, but he was also starving.

He finished as quickly as possible, and headed upstairs to his room once more.

He unlocked the door by whispering "Alohomora" quietly. The door swung open at his touch and Harry walked inside and opened the window.

A slightly ruffled Hedwig flew in and hooted at him, reproachful because he'd not left the window open for her and she'd had to wait to get in.

"I'm sorry, girl," Harry told her softly, stroking her feathered head. "I needed the window closed for a minute."

She just hooted again, this time in what Harry was pretty sure was forgiveness.

"Well girl, I'm going to bed now. It's been a very tiring day."

Hedwig just hooted softly and flew into her cage to eat some of the owl treats there.

Harry flopped onto the bed, not able to be bothered to change, and pulled the covers over himself.

Almost immediately he was asleep.

"Harry!" The boy turned from where he had been standing, at the edge of a cliff, looking up into the star-strewn sky.

"Hi Sirius!" he called back.

"Man, I was scared I'd killed you or something! You disappeared so quickly!" Sirius pulled Harry into a hug.

"I just woke up. It hurt though," Harry replied, not at all angry with his godfather. He could never be angry with Sirius now.

"That's a relief to know. I've been searching for you pretty much every second since you left," Sirius told him.

"Want to practise Occlumency again? I've been trying to practice a little bit since I saw you the night before last. You must have missed me, because I did go to sleep."

"That must have been when I was visiting Remus. He said to thank you again for telling him that I was around," Sirius said.

"Ok," Harry nodded his head.

"Well, let's try practicing then. Have you got a mind-shield up?" Harry closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. Then nodded and looked at Sirius.

"Legilimens," Sirius whispered. Immediately Harry felt Sirius's mind flying towards his, flickering around Harry's shield, and being kept back.

Harry stood, completely still, trying to keep his mind on the shield, but eventually Sirius found a weakness and prodded at it. The shield flickered and died.

Sirius pulled back, not looking through Harry's mind as Snape had done.

"Good work kid!" he told Harry enthusiastically. "Keep practicing with that shield and it won't be long before we can start you on trying to throw me out of your mind completely, before I have a chance to search for a weakness."

Harry smiled, a warm feeling rising in his chest from Sirius's praise.

"So, what's up in your life, kid?" Sirius asked, flopping into a chair that, as usual, simply appeared when it was needed.

Harry copied his godfather and concentrated. A moment later they were sitting before a roaring fire in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Very good!" Sirius smiled approvingly. "You're learning your way around here as well as I am!"

"A lot of things have been happening," Harry remarked. "But first, you can't tell anyone from the other dreams that you visit what I'm telling you now."

"I promise," Sirius responded, leaning forward, obviously wanting to know what was happening for his godson to be so secretive.

"Well, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and more specifically the Office for the Restriction of Underaged Wizardry contacted me a few days ago to say that they've decided to let me do magic outside of school," Harry said, grinning at the look of amazement on Sirius's face.

"I don't think they've ever done that before," Sirius whispered, awed. "But why?"  
"Remus might have told you that Death Eaters attacked my place," Harry said, and Sirius nodded in confirmation. "Well, the Office seems to think that since I'm one of the most likely targets for a Death Eater attack, I will be needing to use magic at some point over the summer, and that it's a good idea for me to practice so that I'm ready for that to happen. They didn't tell the Minister, and asked me not to tell anyone, not even Dumbledore."

"That's just … Very cool," Sirius said, grinning widely. "That means that I should be teaching you some spells, in case you need them … If you ever need help, just ask me!"

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said with a smile. He felt a strange tugging at his mind. "I think I'm waking up," he said, sighing.

Sirius nodded. "Probably. I'll contact you again sometime soon, I hope," he said, and Harry let himself be pulled away.

He sat up in the semi-darkness that came just before the dawn, feeling refreshed and ready to face the new day, jogging with Tatsu, helping the other man to organise his house, and learning to use spells to the best of his ability.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out; I've been a bit busy, end of the week type things. Should be back to updating faster again, since it's the weekend! Hope you liked the chapter!

WolfMoon


	12. Dinner with the Dursleys

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Eleven: Dinner with the Dursley's

16.7.1996

Ron was still in a state of shock over hearing about Tatsu Kendo being at Privet Drive. It seemed to define possibility. The Wizarding world had thought the man dead …

 Ron shook his head to clear it. He was writing a letter to Harry, knowing that in two days time he would be able to send it with Fawkes.

 Dumbledore had warned Ron and Hermione not to mention Tatsu in their letters. If Tatsu wanted Harry to know who – and what – he was, they he would tell the boy himself. 

 Tatsu wouldn't appreciate anyone else meddling in that.

***

 Both people that Ron was thinking about at the time were jogging down Magnolia Creasant, on their way back to Privet Drive.

 "I think my aunt and uncle will invite you over to dinner some time soon," Harry told Tatsu. "They like to know all of the people around here, and my aunt loves gossiping."

 "You sound like you don't particularly like them," Tatsu remarked.

 "We don't really get on. My aunt never liked her sister – my mother – and when mum died she was very bitter about having to look after me," Harry replied, giving a slightly modified version of the truth. "But things have been better this year – an organisation has been watching them, so they are pretending to like me."

 "I see," Tatsu remarked. "Does your family know that you are helping me?"

 "No. My aunt would be green with jealousy if she did," Harry replied, grinning. 

 "Well, if I come to dinner, I suppose we'd have to tell them?" Harry looked back at Tatsu, to see the other man's eyes glinting with mischief.

 "I suppose we would," Harry agreed, smiling. 

 "We'll have to plan it then," smirked Tatsu, and Harry was glad that the other man loved mischief and laughter as much as Harry usually did. 

 "So we will. You'll be invited in the next few days, I'm sure. I doubt that my aunt will be able to deal with not knowing anything about you for much longer," Harry grinned. 

 "Well, we'll start planning today while we fix up the kitchen and the dining room," Tatsu decided, as they headed the back way into Privet Drive and snuck swiftly into Tatsu's house.

 "Here," Tatsu handed Harry a glass of iced water. "To mischief!"

 "To mischief!" Harry agreed, and they clinked glasses while Tatsu looked around the kitchen, as if deciding how to organise things.

 Once they'd finished drinking, Tatsu and Harry set to work, their first job being to move the fridge and stove around until Tatsu was pleased with it. "There isn't much to do in the kitchen quite yet. I'll be putting some shelves up soon, but that can wait until after I've decided if I'm going to paint."

 In the dining room there was more to do. Tatsu had a very low to the ground table, which he and Harry moved to the exact centre of the room, placing woven mats around it. "I prefer to kneel by the table," Tatsu explained to Harry. "I've gotten used to it."

 "Oh," Harry said, though he'd asked not question, he had been thinking of it.

 They finished the dining room quite quickly and moved on to the sitting room. They hadn't quite finished it when both Tatsu and Harry decided that they didn't feel like doing any more moving things for that day.

 Harry bid Tatsu a quick goodbye and slipped over to number four for lunch.

 He took his plate of food up to his room so that he could eat as he practiced. He was getting better at aiming, but he still took too long to do so. 

 Taking out his wand and swiftly performing the spell to prevent people entering or seeing into his room, Harry got ready for an afternoon of practice.

 Taking out his wand, he aimed and cried "stupefy!" he hit the 'target' and tried again. Each time fast and faster. Soon he was spinning around, aiming and using whatever spell he chose. 

 He didn't get it often enough to be elated, but he was happy. He was definitely getting better. Going through his rather large bank of curses, hexes and jinxes, Harry took the occasional break to eat some food.

 He was happy – this was what he wanted to be doing. He would be ready when he came upon the Death Eaters next time. He was too late to save Sirius, but he would not be too late to save others.

 This time when he went down to the kitchen for dinner, he was not as tired at he'd been the night before.

 "We are going to invite the new neighbour to dinner the night after tomorrow," his aunt informed him, glaring at Harry's clothes. He had been wearing them for days now, and she still looked offended by the mere sight of them.

 "I'll come. And I'll wear what I like, so don't tell me not to," Harry said, sighing.

 He knew that this was not what his 'family' wanted, but that didn't matter. It was what he and Tatsu had planned over the morning.

 Harry went upstairs and practiced spells for another hour or so before picking up The Fellowship of the Ring, the first book in the Lord of the Rings series to read for a while before he fell asleep.

 Hobbits, rings, dragons and dark lords chased each other round in circles in Harry's dreams, but they were normal dreams, not real nightmares. 

 Harry woke, smiling and happy, despite the fact that his godfather had not come to him that night. "Hey Hedwig," Harry greeted his owl, refilling her food and water containers.

 The owl hooted softly and Harry smiled at her. "I suppose you'll want to go out again this afternoon? I'm going to be doing a lot of magic," Harry warned her.

 Hedwig only hooted again, this time in agreement.

 "Ok, I'll see you went I come back then, I'm going to be helping Tatsu Kendo again," he told her, heading out of room, locking the door with magic behind him. 

 He was wearing loose black, full length pants today, as it was fairly cool, as well as a black t-shirt and a hooded, long-sleeved, light jumper. 

 He tucked his wand into a pocket and headed out to wait for Tatsu to join him.

 Today they moved on to bedrooms at Tatsu's house, and this would be the last of the deciding where to put things. They would be painting the rooms, if Tatsu decided to, and putting in the finishing touches (carpets, pictures, ect).

 There were only three bedrooms in number six, for which Harry was grateful. One of which would be used as a storing room.

 "My aunt and uncle are inviting you to dinner tomorrow night," Harry remarked.

 "Good-oh! Ready to surprise them?"

 "Hell yeah!" Harry grinned.

 Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "That's probably them now," Harry remarked. "I'll stay upstairs, if you want to go and talk to them."

 Tatsu smiled. "Right, I'll be back up when they've left."

 Soon after Tatsu returned. "It seems we're on for dinner tomorrow night," the man said, and laughed as Harry whooped in delight.

 "I'll see you then – I don't think I'll need your help tomorrow morning, I'm going to start painting the kitchen, if you like, you can help the day after."

 "Yeah, that would be good," Harry responded, smiling at Tatsu.

  The next morning Harry didn't leave number four for his usual jog, but rather came downstairs when the Dursley's did, before heading back up to his room. 

 Settling on the bed, Harry picked up a book on Charms, because he'd been focusing so much on Defence Against the Dark Arts over the last few days, and he thought that it would be a good idea to get some practices with the other parts of magic.

 It wasn't long before he threw the Charms book down in disgust. It didn't work at all without Flitwick or Hermione there to tell him exactly how to do something.

 He looked around his room and eventually found the first and second year charm books. With a sigh, he flipped the first year book open.

 "Ok," he muttered to himself. "You can do this stuff! Wingardium Leviosa … I remember that – Ron used it to knock out that troll …" Harry picked up his wand and set the book down on the bed. Pointing his wand at the book, Harry flicked his wand, "Wingardium Leviosa!" he whispered.

 The book shuddered for a moment, and Harry felt, for a moment, that the spell wasn't going to work, then it lifted into the air. Harry smiled in relief. He wasn't completely stupid then.

 Then he blinked. He could do the Patronus Charm easily. Heaps easily. So why couldn't he do this stuff? Must be because he practiced the Patronus so often, and it had been drummed into his head.

 Well, he would just have drill the rest of them into his head, then! 

 Determined, Harry settled down with his five Charms books spread open on the bed around him, and got to work.

 He didn't notice the minutes and hours ticking away until the alarm went off on his watch, make him start. Looking down at the clock face, he gaped.

 Four hours! He'd been sitting here for _four hours_? It was incredible! Shaking his head he got up and looked around his room. It was a mess. 

 He hadn't really noticed, or cared. The walls had black patches where Harry had missed his target, books and dirty clothes were strewn over the floor.

 With a sigh, Harry bent to pick up some of the books, the grinned, he could do this with magic now. "Accio books!" he said clearly, all of the books on the floor, book and bed and sped over to him, landing beside him and forming a neat pile.

 "Wingardium Leviosa!" he cried, lifting the pile of books and directing them to his desk. Using a quick cleaning charm that they'd learned in third year, Harry cleaned his desk and turned to the floor.

 "Accio dirty clothes!" he commanded, and all of the clothes on the floor sped over to him. His mind flicked to the spell that he'd been learning just a moment before. "Abluo!" Harry stated, feeling a little nervous.

 But he needn't have, as his clothes were all suddenly in perfect condition, as if they had only just been removed from the shop shelves.

 He smiled and performed the spell on the clothes he was wearing now. He felt a pleasant tingle run over his skin, and when he looked down his clothes and shoes were clean again.

 Then he turned to the walls, sighing. He knew the spell of this also, but it was a difficult one that he'd not really mastered last year. Concentrating extremely hard, Harry focused his will on making the walls the clean.

 When he opened his eyes, he gaped in amazement. It was as if his whole room had only just been painted, everything was bright and clean, even the curtains and the glass in the window. The glass light bulb was the same.

 Harry laughed in delight once he'd gotten over his initial shock, and quickly put his clothes away, this time by hand, deciding that he might as well continue to do what he could with his hands not magic. After all, nearly every time people were given detentions with Filch at Hogwarts, it was cleaning things with no magic.

 Harry then took his floorboard down from the wall, gathered all of his magical things, including Hedwig's cage, and shrunk them, before placing them in the hole under his bed and placed the floorboard over it. "Reparo!" he whispered, and was delighted when the spell worked.

 After that he lay on his bed and read some more of The Fellowship of the Rings while he waited until it was time to finish getting ready and then go downstairs to welcome Tatsu.

 Finally it was nearly time. Harry walked out of his room and into the bathroom for a quick shower, and he also brushed his teeth, tucking his wand into a large pocket of his jeans.

 Walking downstairs, he grinned as he anticipated Aunt Petunia's response to his dress. He had changed his hooded jumper for a slightly baggy leather jacket, but otherwise was wearing the same clothes as the day before.

 "Boy! What are you wearing?" Shrieked his aunt as he stepped into the kitchen where she was finishing an extravagant dinner and desert.

 "Clothes," Harry replied, smirking.

 "You abnormal brat!" Snarled his aunt. "Go back upstairs and change into something decent!"

 "No," Harry replied, sitting down and glaring back at his aunt. 

 "Do it or …"

 "Or what? It'll be time to contact the Order tomorrow," Harry replied, eyes glinting dangerously.

 Immediately his aunt turned around and said no more to him. Harry smiled to himself. It had been pretty much a life-long dream to talk back to the relatives without getting trouble.

 Uncle Vernon and Dudley came downstairs wearing suits, Dudley looking very uncomfortable, and shooting his cousin a jealous look. Harry only smirked in response.

 Suddenly the doorbell rang, Harry smiled slightly – Tatsu had arrived.

 The four of them walked over the front door. "Well!" his aunt snapped at him. "Open it!"

 Harry shrugged and opened the door.

 On the front step stood Tatsu, but he was wearing a neat suit, his blonde hair brushed away from his sharp, aristocratic face. For a moment, Harry could have sworn it was Lucius Malfoy standing there. 

 Then Tatsu smiled. "Harry! Nice to see you again! I didn't realise you lived here!" he cried out.

 Immediately the vision of 'Lucius Malfoy' dissapeared. No Malfoy ever smiled like that. Like they were _happy._

 "Tatsu!" Harry grinned back. "How's moving coming along?" 

 "Pretty good, thanks to you," Tatsu walked inside, gripping Harry's hand in greeting. "You'll be back tomorrow morning?"

 "Yeah, sure. You're painting now, aren't you?" Harry asked curiously.

 "Yes, I started today, but it really isn't a one person job. Oh hello! V … Vernon, wasn't it? And Petunia?" Tatsu started, as if only now noticing Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin. "And your son … You mentioned his name, I think, but I'm afraid it's completely slipped my mind." 

 "Dudley," Harry told his friend, smiling.

 "Ah, yes! I remember now! Well, Dudley, how are you?"

 The Dursley's managed to stop gaping. "I'm sorry, our nephew didn't mention that he knew you," Aunt Petunia said, her voice sugary. 

 "Oh, he's been helping me move in! He's a great helper! I'm surprised he didn't mention it, actually," Tatsu said, still going along by the play that he and Harry had figured out.

 "I'm sorry, it completely slipped my mind," Harry said, eyes wide and innocent.

 Tatsu laughed, it was a jolly sound. The Dursley's were still watching Harry angrily. The boy had stolen a march on them, and they did _not _like it, at all.

 Harry kept mostly quiet through dinner, watching as his aunt and uncle interrogated Tatsu.

 The man looked very relieved when dinner was over, and just as Aunt Petunia was about to suggest having desert in the living room, a phone rang.

 Tatsu hurriedly dragged a mobile phone out of a pocket and clicked it on. "Hello?" he asked. "Who is this?"

 Then he paled.

 "I'm sorry," he said, standing up and stuffing the –now off – mobile phone into his pocket. "My mother had a bad fall and has just been taken to the hospital. I have to go and make sure everything's alright …" he started towards the door.

 "Are we still on for tomorrow, Tatsu?" Harry asked curiously, knowing that they were, since the phone call had been a complete fake.

 "We should be. Come around at the usual time, if I'm there, I'm there, if not, it's worse than the doctors think," Tatsu responded.

 "I hope your mother is alright," Harry said, sounding sincere, though in reality he was trying not to laugh at the disappointed expressions on the Dursley's faces.

 Harry left Tatsu bidding the Dursley's a hasty goodbye, while he himself headed back upstairs. He hadn't gotten a chance to show Tatsu his room, but oh well.

 As he settled on his bed, he heard a slight scuffle outside, and looked out to see Tatsu's face in the window. Stifling his laughter, Harry walked over and threw the window open. "Tatsu! How did you get up here?" Harry asked, looking down at the brick wall that led into the alleyway beside his bedroom window.

 "I can do things most British people can't," Tatsu replied, pulling himself into the room, with a little bit of help from Harry.

****

You'll find out some of Tatsu's secrets next chapter. Maybe. If I feel nice. If you used to get an email telling you when this has been updated, and aren't now, this is because you haven't reviewed with an email address – I've gone through and deleted my group for reviewers and put in all of the emails from people who'd reviewed this story only. If you want to get an email when I update, either send me an email (wolfmoon44@hotmail.com) or review and leave your email address.

If you DON'T want to get the email, and get it anyway, just email or review saying so.

~WolfMoon~


	13. Meditation

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Cynical Slytherin – the 200th person to add me to their fav. Authors list – and to Jaded Angel8, the 200th reviewer!

Also! Congrats to my cousin, Ryan, who's band put together a CD. They are also on the radio – any New Zealand readers, look out for the 'Ryan and Dan Rock Show', every Tuesday night 7:30-9:30 on the station 'The Mulcher' fm. The band is called Charcoaled, last I heard.

And now, the much awaited, Chapter THIRTEEN! *grins* enjoy!

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Twelve: Meditation

(18.7.1996)(Night)

"Nice room you've got here," Tatsu remarked, looking around Harry's room.

 "Thanks," Harry muttered, slightly embarrassed. He'd never shown anyone his room before … Well, except for Ron, Fred and George, but that wasn't really showing them …

 "I now fully understand why you dislike your relatives. Do they even _know that you're the one that stopped Voldemort? Even if he has come back… Even if they do, I expect they wouldn't care," Tatsu remarked._

 Harry turned to Tatsu sharply. "You're a wizard?" He asked, clearly surprised.

 "No, but I know all about the wizarding world, and Muggles, and squibs and all that sort of thing," Tatsu replied with a shrug. "I would rather not say _how I know if it, merely that I do."_

 "Oh," Harry replied, still a little surprised. "So how did you get up here?"

 "I am a master of many arts, Harry, among them forms of Japanese combat. There are some exercises where running up sheer walls are part of the easier training. It wasn't that difficult," Tatsu shrugged.

 "Oh," Harry said again, feeling stupid because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

 "Glad you thought of the phone call to get me out of there in case I needed an escape route," Tatsu added, taking out the toy mobile phone that he'd been carrying. Laughing slightly, he pressed one of the keys, and immediately the phone 'rang'.

 Harry laughed also. "You're welcome. I wouldn't inflict my relatives on Death Eaters unless I was feeling particularly mean."

 "I dunno," Tatsu said, pretending to take Harry's words seriously. They both laughed. "Won't this attract the attention of your relatives?" Tatsu asked after a moment. "Oh, silly me, of course not. You've got a silencer charm up, don't you?"

 Harry was amazed. How could Tatsu know that? "Yeah," he admitted. "But how did you know?"  
 "Call it intuition," Tatsu shrugged. Harry knew that he would get no more answers out of his new friend. "Oh, Harry?" 

 "Yeah?" Harry asked, curious to what Tatsu might want.

 "I feel that I should give you something in return for the help you've been given me," Tatsu said. 

 "It's alright," Harry said immediately. "I don't want anything in return."

 "I've been living in Japan for most of my life, Harry. Japanese people are very serious about things like this, and by the customs that I know and respect, I must give you something in return. It came to me just before, as to what that could possibly be."

 "What are you suggesting?" Harry asked.

 "I'll start to teach you at least some of the martial arts. I don't know if you'll have any talent for it or not, but it would be useful for you to know, I think. Especially with the Death Eaters back in business," Tatsu told Harry. "That is, if you want to learn."

 "I … Yeah! If you want to teach me, sure I want to learn!" Harry said, surprised that this man would offer him anything. 

 Tatsu smiled. "We can start tomorrow, once we've finished painting the kitchen," he told Harry. "I'll see you for a jog in the morning, shall I?"  
 "I'll be there," Harry promised, and Tatsu nodded, heading back out of the window with a graceful ease.

 Harry smiled slightly, watching his friend and new mentor leave his room. So that was why Tatsu had been surprised that Harry had heard him coming.

 "Well Hedwig, that was a very good night," Harry addressed his owl, patting her head gently. Hedwig hooted and rubbed her head against his hand.

 Not for the first time, Harry wondered how much his owl understood of what he told her, and not for the first time decided that it didn't matter.

 Harry walked back over to his bed and settled down with The Fellowship of the Ring once more, until he drifted into sleep. He did not dream that night, that he could remember, and woke much refreshed, at five in the morning.

 Harry sat upright on his bed and concentrated on creating a mind shield like the one he made in his dreams. He focused on keeping it up and strong, but the moment his attention drifted, the shield evaporated.

 With a sigh, Harry got up and went downstairs to begin his morning ritual.

 Entering Tatsu's entrance hall, Harry was almost overwhelmed by the stench of estapol (it's a wood-finishing clear paint that STINKS). "I've done half the hall," Tatsu explained with a sigh. "And I would like to get it over with as soon as possible."

 "Right, where do I start?" Harry asked. He knew exactly how to paint, having painted the garden shed at the Dursley's, as well as the fence, numerous times.

 Tatsu told him and the pair of them set to work. It was not long before the hall was finished. "Well done! You've done this before?" Tatsu asked him.

 Harry looked up. "Yeah. Every time the Dursley's decided the shed, the garden fence or the bench needed a new colour," he said, shrugging slightly.

 "You should not have had to live through that," Tatsu remarked. "But past is past, and whether you should have lived it or not is irrelevant. Only that you did."

 "Is that something the Japanese taught you?" Harry asked curiously.

 "It was my sensei's favourite saying," Tatsu replied. "Come to the kitchen, tomorrow we can start painting there, but for today, we'll leave it at this."

 "I can help then. I need something to do with my time," Harry offered.

 "If you want to, the help would be appreciated," Tatsu smiled at his young friend. "But now, why don't you return home?" Harry nodded and left Tatsu to do his own thing. 

 When he got back to his room in Privet Drive, he realised that he hadn't asked Tatsu about being trained.

 "Oh well, I'm sure he'll tell me when he wants me to start," Harry remarked with a sigh, taking out his wand to begin the afternoons practice.

 Just as the sun was going down, he heard a knock on the window, and when he turned saw Tatsu knocking to be let in.   
 Laughing, Harry went over and opened the window, allowing the man to come inside. 

 "I thought I'd head over and give you your first lesson," Tatsu said, grinning at the look of excitement on Harry's face. "But we aren't going to be doing any actual combat for some time."

 Harry's face fell. "What are we going to do?"

 "I'm going to teach you meditation, so that you can focus all of your emotions on fighting. You need to be in control of your emotions, not the other way around. That's the first thing you have to learn."

 Harry looked at Tatsu – that was almost exactly what Sirius had told him. Well, in so far as being in control of his emotions. "Ok, how do I start?" he asked curiously.

 "Get into a comfortable position – preferably sitting up," Tatsu said, he himself knelt on the floor, feet tucked beneath him, Harry took up a position on the bed with his back against the wall.

 "Now, concentrate on breathing and clearing your mind," Tatsu said, and Harry was reminded, momentarily, of Professor Trelawney. But Tatsu made things a lot easier than Trelawney ever had.

 Slowly, Harry's breathing fell into rhythm, and soon his head began to empty of thoughts. He couldn't get rid of them all though, which frustrated him, which made him lose his concentration.

 Tatsu looked up and him and smiled, his face almost dreamy. It was clear that the man was devoid of emotion and thought at the moment. "Try again. But don't try too hard. With practice, it will come," Tatsu instructed him, his voice coming from millions of miles away.

 Harry did this, trying once more to empty his mind and breath. But again, he ended up losing concentration, this time because Tatsu moved.

 "You're doing good," Tatsu told him. "And with practice, you'll get better. We can practice at my place after jogging from now on, if you like." 

 "That would be great," Harry responded, smiling.

 "I'll see you in the morning," Tatsu offered, and slipped out of the window, heading back to his own home.

 Harry smiled. "That was fun," he said to no one in particular. "I'm not sure why, but it was fun."

 The day creeping up on him, Harry lay down on the bed and drifted into a deep, soothing sleep.

 "Hey there Harry! How are you?" Sirius appeared at Harry's side, the pair of them standing on the kind of tropical island that could exist only in a dream.

 "Great!" Harry responded enthusiastically.

 "What have you been doing?" Sirius asked curiously. 

 "Helping our new neighbour move in," Harry replied, smiling. "He's great!"

 Immediately Sirius was suspicious. "Who is he? Does the Order know?"

 "Yeah, the Order knows. The woman that was watching over me on the day I met him seemed to think he was ok. His name is Tatsu Kendo," Harry replied, shrugging.

 "_Tatsu Kendo?" Sirius repeated, looking shocked._

 Harry blinked. "What? You know him?" he asked, surprised.

 "I do, yeah. But I can't tell you why, not if you don't know already," Sirius responded.

 "Why not?" Harry demanded, angry.

 "Because Tatsu Kendo doesn't like it when people talk about him and he doesn't know about it. If he hasn't talked to you yet, then he wants to wait for something before he does. Even though I'm dead, I respect his wishes," Sirius replied.

 Harry sighed. "Does everyone but me know who he is?" he asked no one in particular.

 "A lot of people know the glorified versions of the truth, or some of them, but there are very few who know the truth, and all of the truth," Sirius replied, shrugging. "He's something of a legend."

 "Oh," Harry said, disappointed that he wasn't getting anything out of his godfather.

 "What have you been doing with Tatsu?" Sirius asked him, after a few moments of silence.

 "Oh, this and that," Harry replied, shrugging slightly. "We met up jogging one day, and I offered to help him get organised, since he moved in next door," Harry explained to Sirius was had been happening lately.

 "Tatsu Kendo is teaching you? You're lucky – he must trust you a lot though," Sirius remarked.

 "What do you mean?" Harry demanded, getting a little annoyed that his godfather continually mentioned things he 'couldn't say anything about'.

 "He doesn't pass his skills on lightly," Sirius responded. "He only will if he believes completely that you are on the light side, and even then, you have to befriend him. If he hadn't trusted you, he would have probably given you money or some small possession of his in thanks."

 "Oh," Harry said. "I didn't think he liked me that much, but he is fun to hang around with."

 Sirius smiled. "I can see that if I keep going on about Tatsu, you're going to kill me, so how about we practice Occlumency?"

 "How about we do some duelling tonight?" Harry suggested instead. "I've been practicing, and I'd like to see what you could show me, I mean, you must have been able to do a lot of spells!"

 Sirius laughed. "Ok, what have you been doing?"

 Harry told him, and Sirius offered to have a small duel, with Sirius restricting himself to easy spells so that Harry wouldn't get hurt.

 "Don't you need a wand?" Harry asked curiously.

 "Nope, I don't need one here," Sirius replied. "Alright, bow," he added.

 Harry bowed and raised his wand. "Stupefy!" he yelled as his godfather straightened and motioned for him to begin.

 Sirius blocked it easily and retaliated with a tickling charm, which Harry dodged.

 The fight went on for what seemed like hours, until Harry began to wake. Distracted, he allowed Sirius to disarm him, and called goodbye to his godfather before he was pulled from the dream back into the waking world.

****

Wonder what's going to happen tomorrow. *grins* I know, but you don't! LoL. Review please!

~WolfMoon~


	14. Contact

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Thirteen: **Contact**

20. 7. 1996(Morning)

When Harry woke, Fawkes was waiting for him, singing softly. Harry didn't think that it was the phoenix song that had woken him, but he wasn't too sure.

 "Hey Fawkes," he greeted the bird softly and looked to his desk. There were several new pieces of paper there, and Harry's heard leapt. Had his friends finally contacted him?

 Bounded from his bed across the room, Harry fell into his chair, not really thinking about what he was doing, and picked up the top letter. It was from Ron.

 _Hey Harry!_

_How are you doing? Sorry we haven't contacted you, but everyone seemed to think that we needed to leave you alone for a little while to get over … You know. _

_ Sorry again, and I really hope you forgive us! We've missed you, even if it has only been twelve days since we saw you._

_ There's been a lot of new people at the Order this summer, but we aren't supposed to talk about that. If this gets into the wrong hands, their families could be in danger._

_ I know that you haven't been reading the Daily Prophet lately, and I really can't blame you after last year, but we have here at the Order, because, even if it is biased, it does usually have _some_ information. If you can read through the lines._

_ Just thought you might be interested to know that you're now the hero of the wizarding world, sorely misunderstood by those you were trying to help … it goes on for ages._

_ Big step from being 'mentally unstable' and 'possibly dangerous' and whatever other crap they were spouting last year._

_ Well, I hope your doing well and not letting your relatives walk over you. Hope to see you here soon,_

_Ron._

Harry smiled. So his friends _didn't hate him. They just wanted to let him recover a little from Sirius's death. Who were the other letters from? He wondered, and reached over to lift the next one._

 _Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I'm sure Ron's already told you why we haven't contact you before now, so I won't repeat myself. But I will add my apologies to his, and hope you aren't angry with us._

_ Grimmauld Place has this huge library that was discovered over the last year (it seems that Kreacher had been hiding it with his magic, its were he'd been hiding all of the things that he 'saved')._

_ He's dead, by the way. It seems that a house-elf dies if he actually _betrays _his family. Dobby didn't because he never actually did_ betray the Malfoys. He just gave you the idea of how to free him, and he never plotted to kill any of them.__

_ It's barbaric! I've said it before, and no doubt I'll be saying it over and over until all of the house-elves are free and happy! I mean, forcing them die for betraying their family? It's horrible!_

_ But I guess that I don't mind with Kreacher. I mean, if it wasn't for him, this wouldn't be happening now._

_ But anyway, back to the library. It's got so many books! I think it's even bigger than the Hogwarts library! And that's saying something. I've found at least ten books that they don't have Hogwarts! _

_ I'm learning loads from them. I can't wait for you to get here so that I can show you! It's absolutely amazing!_

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Hermione._

 Harry smiled triumphantly when he read the bit about Kreacher being dead. The nasty little house-elf deserved it! He had to laugh at Hermione going on about books though.

 "I wonder what sort of books are there? Probably a lot of stuff on the Dark Arts – that would be interesting. To defend yourself from something, you need to know what it is you're defending yourself from," Harry said to himself, before picking up the next letter.

 _Heya Harry!_

_How are ya mate? You might like to know that business is going absolutely spiffingly. You wouldn't believe how many people have come in and told us that we were 'so brave' for standing up for Harry Potter when the whole wizarding world was against you …_

_ It's sickening really. They were the ones that last year were sending people who were known to be your friends hate mail and stuff._

_ Its surprising how many people still want to have pranks and things with the Dark Lord back – we were hoping that everyone wasn't going to go into a depression or anything._

_ Things are going pretty well with the Order too, from what I've heard, and Percy's still being a bastard. Saying that we should have put our trust in the Ministry anyway …_

_ Anyway, we hope you're doing well, we might send some of our inventions around some time soon, you can try them on your cousin! He made a good test case for the Ton-Tongue Toffees!_

_Oh well, we'd better go, we've got to get to the store before the crowds do!_

_Fred and George Weasley_

Harry had to laugh at Fred and George, not even Voldemort's return could dampen their spirits! It was nice to know that they were still function as normal.

 Next letter.

_Hi Harry,_

_ It's Ginny, I just wanted to write and say thanks for taking us to the Department of Mysteries. I know you're probably blaming yourself for Sirius's death, but it helped the rest of us enormously._

_ It showed us what it was really like to fight Voldemort. It showed the Ministry that Voldemort had returned. It gave those of us who came with you confidence in our abilities to fight._

_ So if you _are_ still blaming yourself about Sirius, remember that. Because of it, the Wizarding world knows what it's facing, and I think that Sirius would be proud to have died for such a cause._

_ I don't think any of the others would have mentioned Sirius by name – they think that they shouldn't remind you of him. But I think that you need reminding. You can't just push him away as if he never was. He would have hated that, Harry. _

_ I didn't know him as long as you did, but I know that for certain._

_ I hope you're well, and Luna sends her love, and asked me to say that she and her father haven't found that thing that they were looking for yet._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Ginny Weasley._

 Harry smiled. Ginny was actually being more open with him than his best friends were. That was surprising. It was also surprising that Luna remembered him enough to send her love, unless Ginny was making that up. After the rest of her letter, he didn't think she was.

 There was now only one letter left.

 _Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are well. You may wish to start reading the Daily Prophet again – there are many reports of Death Eater attacks, everywhere. Most of them don't make it to the Muggle news, they are, as usual, hushed up by the Ministry._

_You seem to be doing well so far, from what I have heard from those who watch over the house. Your OWL results will be out soon, you may be pleased to know._

_This means that you will have to make your selections for the next year of your magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_ Someone should be along to help you with this in the next few weeks. I believe that having an older wizard to guide you would probably be a good idea._

_ I regret to say that I doubt I myself will be along, but I will send someone I trust._

_Soon you will be brought to Grimmauld Place for a short time. Perhaps a day or two. I'm sure that your friends would love to see you as much as you would love to see them._

_~Albus Dumbledore._

 Harry took up his pen to write letters in return to all of his friends.

 _Dear Ron,_

_I'm doing fine. They Dursley's are being much nicer to me now, since they know that threes a whole order of wizards just waiting on my call … Don't worry, I'm not angry at you guys for not writing before now. I probably would have snapped at you if you had tried to before …_

_ Lots of new members in the Order? That can only be a good thing. Maybe I'll get to meet them soon, Dumbledore hinted that I might be coming to Grimmauld Palace sometime soon. _

_ I hope I do. I think I need to go there to help me get over Sirius's death. You didn't have to avoid mentioning him altogether, you know. He is kept alive in our memories. I don't want to forget him._

_Talk to you again soon,_

_Harry._

_Dear Hermione,_

_A whole library? Good for you! Don't read all of the books before I get there, will you? Kreacher's dead? Good. I know that you probably think that's nasty of me, but I can't bring myself to be the least bit sorry for the little … creature._

_ Like I told Ron, you didn't need to not mention Sirius's death. I have no intention of stopping being friends with you and Ron – you only did what you thought was right._

_ I'll talk to you soon, possibly even see you, if Dumbledore is to be believed._

_Harry._

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thank you for being frank – no one else even mentioned Sirius's name. I was very happy to read your letter. You are welcome, though I still don't like the Department of Mysteries much._

_ I'm glad that you feel more confident with your magic now, and I look forward to seeing you soon._

_ Thanks for passing on Luna's message._

_Harry._

_Fred and George,_

_Still causing no end of trouble? Good to hear. Glad that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is going well._

_ If you would send some pranks, that would be great – I'd like to see what you've been inventing now. Did the others tell you that Flitwick left a bit of your swamp in memory of a great bit of charms work?_

_ I'm sorry to hear about Percy, but really, I don't think he's too much of a loss. I doubt your mother thinks that, though. I know you never liked him much – he was basically the opposite of you two in every way._

_Well, I hope your shop continues to do well,_

_Harry._

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I would love to come to Grimmauld Place again soon. Everything is going well the Dursley's. Perhaps I will have a look at the Daily Prophet then … Could be interesting, though I'm not too sure. I may as well anyway, I suppose._

_ I'll hear from you in three days, I suppose. Why can't I do my selections for the OWLS when I come to Grimmauld Place? That would be easier, wouldn't it?_

_Harry._

 "Here Fawkes," Harry said, holding out the small pile of letters. "You can go back to Dumbledore now."

****

Ok, so nothing much happened this chapter. At least he got a bit of news from his friends! Please review!

~WolfMoon~****


	15. Finding the Centre

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Fourteen: Finding the Centre

20.7.1996(Morning)

 Harry went outside into the early morning sunshine, greeting Tatsu happily as the other man appeared for the morning jog.

 "How are you?" Tatsu asked him. "You look more cheerful than normal this morning."

 "Oh, I got some letters from friends that I hadn't heard from yet this holidays," Harry replied, smiling slightly. 

 "Ah," they jogged in silence until they reached Tatsu's house again.

 Inside they moved straight to the kitchen, using the estapol stuff that they had been using the day before.

 Once this was done, they went back to the entrance hall and set about putting up pictures, mirrors, plants, and putting reed mats over every bit of floor there was to be seen.

 Harry enjoyed walking on the mats, it felt odd, but nice odd.

 Once they'd done this, they moved into the living room so that Harry could do some more meditation.

 "Ok Harry, relax," Tatsu murmured, his voice soothing. Harry let himself calm down, feeling his mind freed by Tatsu's words. His breathing deepened and let himself fall deep within his mind.

 His thoughts slowed down, and perhaps even stopped, he wasn't sure. Harry Potter seemed to be a completely different person. Here, in this place, was peace. This was where he should have always been.

 He opened his eyes. The world seemed bright, sharper, than ever before. He could hear the breeze ruffling the trees and testing the cracks in the house walls.

 He could taste the pollution on the air, and also the rich, beautiful scent that was Tatsu's.

 The stench of the estapol from the kitchen and the entrance way was overpowering, and he felt light headed, as if he might faint. Which turned out to be exactly what he did.

 "Harry! Wake up!" Tatsu told him, shaking his gently.

 Harry groaned and opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked blearily.

 "You found your centre place a lot faster than I thought you would," Tatsu replied. "You were not ready for it, but that was my fault, not yours."

 "Oh. What's my 'centre place'?" Harry asked curiously.

 "You should not have had to ask that. You wouldn't have if I'd known you'd find it so quickly," Tatsu remarked with a sigh. "You should have known what it was long before you found it.

 "Well, your centre place is the place where you mind truly belongs. It's hard to describe it in this language – I'm more used to Japanese. But anyway, it is the place where you mind was before you were born, away from thoughts, away from whatever pains might exist in your life.

 "Once you learn properly, you will be able to think and move from your centre place. It in this state of mind that you will learn to fight," Tatsu explained.

 Harry nodded, not really getting it. 

 "Go home now, you should probably sleep. Finding the centre place will tire you out the first few times. Do not attempt to find your way there without me – many students have been killed trying to find the centre place on their own," Tatsu told him, shooing him out of the door.

 Harry glanced over his shoulder, startled by what Tatsu had said, but the man was already closing the door, heading back towards his kitchen.

 Harry sighed and walked back to Privet Drive. By the time he reached the front door, he could feel the weariness that Tatsu had mentioned.

 He only just made it to his bedroom, and once inside, he fell onto the bed and drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 When Harry woke it was night time, there was no sound from the house, which meant that Dursley's were probably in bed.

 Hunger drove him down to the kitchen, since he hadn't eaten since breakfast, and that had been far to long ago. Making a large plate of food, Harry headed back upstairs, switching on his light and looking over his very clean room.

 Sitting down at his desk he gulped some of his lunch/dinner down, then took out his wand and got out all of the shrunken things that were still under the bed from before he knew that Tatsu knew about magic.

 A muttered spell and they were all their normal size again. Harry hunted through his things until he found his transfiguration books. Flipping open the first one, Harry began some revision of transfiguration, starting in first year and working his way up.

 He smiled at some of the spells from first and second years, remembering how difficult he'd found them once. Now they seemed to be almost second nature.

 He smiled over the memories that he had of Hogwarts. Back then it had seemed so innocent … Even in his second year, with the Chamber of Secrets open, he had still been naïve. Third year, that had begun to fade, and by the end of his forth year, his innocence had been lost forever.

 Was it such a bad thing? He didn't know. How might things have been different, if his forth year had never happened? Voldemort would not be back, Sirius would probably still be alive, Cedric would still be alive, Umbridge would have never come to the school … there were too many things that would have been different to even really think about.

 Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts, Harry focused his mind on learning the transfiguration spells.

 In the dead of the night, he practiced, changing clothes into different clothes, quills into the Muggle pen, paper into pineapples.

 It was fun, but very difficult. With a sigh, Harry put down his wand at around three thirty in the morning and collapsed on the bed, tired again.

 He let himself fall asleep, hoping that this time, Sirius would come again.

 "Hey Harry, how ya doing?" His godfathers voice came from behind him.

 Harry spun around and grinned at his godfather, hugging the man tightly. Sirius laughed and hugged back. "I'm great!" Harry replied. "Have you talked to Remus often?"

 "I have been, these last few nights, the full moon is coming back," Sirius replied.

 "Oh, I'd almost forgotten about that," Harry felt bad about this, but there was nothing he could do anyway.

 "Doesn't matter, you've been busy with Tatsu," Sirius replied, shrugging.

 "I suppose so. He's teaching me how to find my centre," Harry said.

 "Is he now? That's pretty dangerous stuff, but I guess Tatsu wouldn't let you learn anything else until you could," Sirius remarked.

 Harry nodded in weary agreement. "That's what he said. He said that he'd teach me to fight from my centre, or not at all."

 "So kid, what do you want to do tonight?"

 "How about some more Occlumency?" Harry asked.

 "Sounds good, you need to be pretty good at this before you go back to school," Sirius replied, grinning. "So get up a mind shield and tell me when you're ready."

 Harry concentrated, and was delighted to find that it was much faster getting a shield in place now. "Ready," he said.

 Not long after Sirius was prodding lightly at the shield, searching for a place where he could get through. Harry focused on making the shield as strong as possible, doing his best to ignore Sirius's questing.

 "Well done kid!" Sirius's voice jerked Harry's attention away from his shield. For a moment it held, then faded away into his mind again. "You're really getting this stuff now!"

 "Thanks Sirius. Now I just need to learn how to keep it up all the time," Harry sighed. "Wait, wont this stop you from talking to me in dreams?"

 "It might, for a little while. I can teach you how to 'key' it into accepting me as a part of your mind though. This has to be done with your minds consent, so Voldemort can't do anything to get into your dreams, that I can assure you," Sirius responded. "Wanna practice some duelling?"

 Harry laughed and raised his wand, getting ready for a fun night with his godfather.

 When Harry woke in the morning it was with a smile. He had disarmed Sirius! Of course, after that, Sirius had insisted on being allowed to use the more the powerful spells that he'd been avoiding. After that Harry had lost. Badly.

 Oh well, soon he would be able to match his godfather at seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts spells … Then they would be moving on to 'Death Eater level'. 

 It would most assuredly take Harry a while to learn _this level of fighting! Shaking his head slightly, Harry pulled himself out of his bed and dressed in black t-shirt and full-length, baggy blue jeans._

 Thrusting his wand into a pocket, Harry strode from his room downstairs for breakfast, wondering what he and Tatsu would be doing today.

 Estapoling the Living room, one of the bedrooms and the bathroom, it turned out. Tatsu advised Harry to try and meditate while he was working, but not to actually go _into the centre._

 Harry worked alternately on this and his mind shield, trying to keep the mind shield up without concentrating on it too much. This was proving to be somewhat difficult.

 By the time they'd finished the rooms, Harry had a distinct headache, but he wasn't sure if this was from his mental activities or from the stench of the estapol.

 (AN: Believe me, it gives you a head rush if you smell it for too long … I've had the misfortune of having an estapol obsessed father …)

 "Ok Harry. It's time for meditation. We are going to try and find your centre again today, but."

 "But what?" Harry asked, curious as to how they were going to do things differently.

 "You are going to place a Warding Charm on this room – I think you've learnt yow to do those, haven't you?"

 Harry did know – they'd learnt them last year. He'd revised them a few days ago. "And yes, I know that you can do spells outside of school," Tatsu added. "That silencing spell on your room was cast with your own wand."

 Harry blinked. Tatsu had said this before Harry had even considered that idea. He raised his wand and muttered the words to the spell.

 Tatsu, Harry noticed, closed his eyes for a moment as the spell was cast, but he thought nothing of it. Perhaps magic hurt the eyes of Muggles? Who knew.

 "Now, settle in a comfortable position," Tatsu ordered quietly. There seemed no change in him, so Harry forgot about that tiny detail.

 He sat with his back straight against the wall. "Breath in, and pull your thoughts in," Tatsu murmured. Harry could tell that the man had already found his centre, just by the tone of his voice.

 Harry did as commanded, breathing in and in and in until, "breath out." Now he was letting his breath fall away, back into the world. "Cast your mind around any loose thoughts, and breath in. Pull in those new thoughts …"

 Harry's eyes drifted closed as he followed Tatsu's command. Briefly, he wondered if he would keep breathing in or out until he ran out of air if Tatsu stopped talking to him, but the thought was gone as Harry breathed in again.

 Slowly, his mind slipped further and further away from the physical world, until suddenly, Harry was there. He knew it was his centre place. He felt calm now, completely at peace. There were no thoughts here, no anger, no pain.

 Harry opened his eyes. Once more the world was over-bright, everything was enhanced. But, where the day before it had been enhanced to the point of pain, today it was much less so.

 "Well done. Now try to stay there," Tatsu murmured peacefully, and Harry looked at the man. He could almost see something … but then it was gone.

 "What was that?" Harry asked, for a moment not realising that he'd spoken aloud.

 "In this state it is often possible to see things about people. Sometimes the future, some times the past, sometimes the present … Sometimes something like an aura … It differs from person to person, day to day …"

 "Oh."

 Harry continued breathing, remaining in his centre. He'd never felt so at home, not even at Hogwarts. He did not want to leave, ever.

 But leave he must, Harry knew. Something would soon happen to jerk him from this place. 

 Suddenly his mind rebelled. It wanted to be free, to think, to be able to act fast. It did not want to be contained in this place.

 He blinked, at he was away from the centre. Tatsu looked at him and smiled. "Well done. You are learning this fast. Perhaps you haven't quite lost touch with your centre, as many people do." 

 "Lost touch?" Harry repeated, confused. 

 "The centre is the state of mind that you are in when you are in your mothers womb. I said that last time, I think. But as you are born and grow in this physical world, your link to that place fades through misuse.

 "I am not sure exactly why this is, but I know that if the mother dies, the child often loses all ability to return to the Centre, but if they do retain the link, it is stronger, and fades less quickly than normal people. It would seem that you are one of those who retains the link."

 "Oh. I think I get it," Harry replied, trying to process this information.

 "Go back to your home, Harry. You'll need to rest again," Tatsu told Harry, showing him to the door.

 Harry went straight to his bedroom and, once more, collapsed on the bed.

****

Next chapter, OWL, the chapter you've all been waiting for! OWL results!

REVIEW PLEASE!!! You know you wanna find out what happens with the OWLS!!

~WolfMoon~


	16. OWL Results

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Fifteen: OWL Results

21.7.1996 (Afternoon)

 Harry woke to hear someone knocking on his bedroom door. He turned over with a groan and looked at the clock – it was four in the afternoon.

 He was about to get up and open the door when he realised that it wouldn't be one of the Dursleys – why would they bother knocking? – and that if it was Tatsu, he'd come through the window.

 "Who is it?" He demanded cautiously.

 "Professor Snape. Open this door Potter!" Came the barked answer. "NOW!"

 Harry was immediately overwhelmed by a wave of hate and anger. This man was the reason – in Harry's mind – that Sirius was dead. Why should he let the man into his room? He remained on the bed without moving.

 "Potter, open this door!" The Professor demanded once more.

 "Why should I?" Harry demanded coldly.

 "Dumbledore sent me Potter, and much as I don't like it, I can leave until I've done what I came to do."

 Harry thought about it for a moment, then with a sigh got up and opened the door. He glared at the Potions Master, making sure that Snape knew Harry wanted him anywhere but there.

 Snape just smirked back at him and entered the room. Glancing around the room, he seemed surprised by the fact that everything was fairly neat and clean.

 "You're studying, Potter?" He demanded, arching an eyebrow as he looked at Harry's desk. "And here I thought you got such bad marks because you didn't."

 Harry ignored him, sitting himself in the chair in front of the desk and looking at Snape. "You said you couldn't leave until you'd done what you came to do, Snape. So why don't you get a move on and do it?" 

 Snape seemed surprised by Harry's cold, blunt manner. Suddenly there was a knock on the window.

 Harry knew this was Tatsu – no one else would ever come to the window, even if he couldn't see the man.

 "What the?" Snape demanded, looking at the window and not seeing anything. Harry got up and headed towards the window. "I wouldn't Potter. You know what happened _last_ time you obeyed one of you trouble-finding instincts."

 "Shows how much you know," Harry replied rudely, opening the window and leaning down. Tatsu was clinging to the wall with apparent ease.

 "Want a hand?" Harry asked him politely, offering one. 

 Tatsu took it and allowed Harry to help him into the room. Then he saw Snape and his eyes narrowed. "I'd thought you would be alone at this time in the afternoon. I was going to suggest another practice session," Tatsu remarked. "I can come back later, if you like?"

 "No, its fine. He shouldn't be staying long," Harry replied. Tatsu nodded and sat on the end of Harry's bed, watching Snape.

 When Harry turned to look at his teacher, he saw that Snape was gaping at Tatsu in amazement. "You are teaching him, Sir?" Snape asked, and Harry was amazed to hear his teacher sounding _polite_, for once.

 "Yes. I find him a very capable student," Tatsu responded, voice completely calm. "Don't you? I know you're Severus Snape, a teacher at Hogwarts, thus I'm sure you'll have had the honour of teaching Harry before."

 "I would not call it an honour. I find him rebelious and unwilling to learn," Snape sneered in response.

 "Then I will assume it is your style of teaching. I hear that very few people ever learn Potions to the full extent under your tutelage … Unless they happen to be Slytherins, of course."

 Snape was looking mad as hell, Harry realised. He'd never seen anyone insult the Potions Master _back before. And Snape didn't even say anything in defense._

 There was _deffinately_ something no one was telling Harry about Tatsu. He sighed, thinking that it would probably be some time before he found out anything. 

 "What are you here for?" Harry demanded of his Potions Professor, voice still cold.

 "Your OWL results, Potter. I must say I'm amazed that you did so well," Snape sneered.

 "Well, are you going to tell him his results, Severus, or are you just going sneer at him?" Tatsu demanded coolly.

 "Here, Potter," Snape threw a piece of paper onto the desk in front of Harry.

 Harry picked it up, heart thumping in his chest as he looked over the results.

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

_Charms: Outstanding_

_Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_Herbology: Exceeds expectations_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

_Divination: Exceeds Expectations_

_History of Magic: Exceeds Expectations_

_Potions: Outstanding_

 Harry gaped at the page. Six owls? And he hadn't gotten anything beneath exceeds expectations! That meant that he could become an auror! YES!

 He glanced up – Snape was looking very bitter, he must have known about Harry's results already.

 "I'm supposed to help you choose the subjects that you will be taking in the next two years, Potter," Snape hissed, not seeming at all happy about it.

 Tatsu stood up from where he'd been sitting and walked over. "I'll help too, from what little I know of this system, I might be able to see things that you cannot, or will not, Severus," he said, voice almost pleasant.

 "Fine," Snape snapped waspishly. "Potter, you will give your final choices to Dumbledore before or on the 31st of July. Now, what courses are you intending to do?"

 "NEWT level Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts," Harry replied, thinking fast. "And Astronomy," he added after a moments hesitation. "I can do those, since I got Outstanding in most, and only Exceeds Expectations in Astronomy."

 "There are also electives that you can choose from. Dumbledore has said that I will be teaching you Occlumency once more. This is against my wishes, but I have no choice, and will therefore comply. Also, the Headmaster believes that you should take some electives that will be offered for this year that haven't been before. He will tell you of those at a later date."

 "I don't want to do any of the electives," Harry informed Snape coldly. "And doing Occlumency with you is against my wishes also. I'd guess I haven't got a choice either. I'll talk to Dumbledore about the electives whenever I see him. Now leave!" 

 Snape sneered at him. "There's nothing that would please me more," he got up and walked to the door, then stopped. "Oh, and before I forget, the Headmaster wanted me to inform you that you may come to Grimmauld Place on the 31st of July. You can tell him your final choices then." He dissaparated almost before he'd finished speaking.

 Harry turned to Tatsu. "How did you know Snape? Are you a wizard?" he asked curiously.

 "No. I am no wizard, I never have been, never will be, though once it was my greatest dream," Tatsu replied. "I just know quite a bit about the wizarding world, and more than one person in it."

 "What do you mean?"

 Tatsu sighed, looking down. "I did not mean to come over here, but when I saw Snivellus, I thought it might be a good idea … It seems that it wasn't."

 "What do you mean? And why did you call him Snivellus?" Harry demanded, eyes narrowing. That was the Marauders nickname for Snape. 

 "I had not wanted to tell you about myself – I thought it would be for the best if you didn't know ... I do not like being famous, and prefer not to speak of it, if it can be avoided. But it seems that I must tell you about myself now …"

***

Well, that looks like a good place to stop! Next chapter – Truth About Tatsu. Finally. *sighs* I couldn't keep him to myself forever, it seems.

~WolfMoon~


	17. Truth About Tatsu

Here it is folks! The chapter you've all been waiting for! 

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Sixteen: Truth About Tatsu

21.7.1996(Afternoon)

 "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Does this have something to do with why you called Snape Snivellus?" 

"Yes, actually," Tatsu sighed. "Tell me, Harry, what do you know about Sirius Black?"

 Harry froze, looking at Tatsu in complete surprise. For a moment, Harry looked into Tatsu's eyes, and he saw that there was no hate towards Sirius there.

 "I know that he was convicted as a Death Eater and given a life sentence in Azkaban," Harry said. He saw doubt in Tatsu's eyes. "I know that he escaped twelve years later, three years ago now." More doubt, even sadness. This decided Harry. "I know he was named a Death Eater because the Ministry of Magic thought that he was my parents Secret Keeper, and that they think that after he betrayed my parents he killed his 'friend' Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles."

 Tatsu looked like he was about to interrupt. "I also know that Sirius is my godfather and innocent of the crimes he was accused of, and that Peter Pettigrew is alive still, and a Death Eater who was the one that did everything Sirius was accused of," Harry finished.

  "Thank god. You do know … I was starting to get worried about that. I did not think that Sirius would have done any of those things … You know him you say? He was a friend of mine, can you ask him if he would come to meet me?" there was a hopeful look in Tatsu's eyes.

 "There is one other thing I know about Sirius, Tatsu … I do not know if this last thing is something that you want to hear or not … But I will tell you. I also know that Sirius is dead. He died to help me and my friends stay alive, before the Order of the Phoenix could arrive to help us."

 Tatsu bowed his head, an expression of pain and grief washing over his face. "He's dead …" he whispered, obviously pained.

 "You knew my godfather," Harry sated, softly. "You were one of his friends, weren't you?"  
 "Yes. I did not hear that he had been convicted as a Death Eater until I returned here from Japan about two months ago now. I could not believe it, and I knew he was innocent. I thought that I could find him, hear his story and take it to the Ministry, prove to them also that he was innocent …"

 "He died the way he wanted to," Harry said softly. "Fighting for what he believed in. It was Bellatrix Lestrange that killed him."

 "His own cousin …" Normally so controlled, Tatsu's voice was filled with grief. "Well, I suppose I'd better tell you about myself eh?" 

 "Please," Harry replied.

 "I was born Luis Malfoy, a few minutes before my twin, Lucius, was born. We were raised in the manner of a pure-blood family, to hate Muggles above all else. That if you did not have magic, you were somehow inferior to the rest of the world.

 "My best friend was Sirius Black, Lucius never liked him much, but I had always found Sirius's rebellious attitude refreshing. Sirius did not believe that being a 'pure blood' or a wizard meant that you were better than anyone else, and I quickly came to like the idea.

 "We were the same age, and as we grew older, Sirius and I became better and better friends. I knew your father, James, very well also. He was another 'pure blood' who believed as Sirius did.

 "Their friendship meant a lot to me – especially once I found out that I was, in fact, a Squib. The first squib the Malfoys had ever known. A taint in the family.

 "My parents wiped my name from all records – they did not want anyone to know that the Malfoy's had ever had produced any blight upon their perfect history.

 "When I was eleven and they knew for sure, they cast me from house as well. I was homeless and alone … Or so I thought. But my friends, Sirius and James, came to me when they heard.

 "They offered to give me money to get out of the country, enough for an ticket out of the country with a wizard tour and then to start a life somewhere else.

 "At first I did not want to accept. Me, Luis Malfoy, a squib. My only way of survival was through others charity. They insisted, and in the end I took them up on their offer.

 "I went looking for a way out of the country, not knowing, or caring, where I would end up. My world had been turned upside down, and sometimes I really felt like I wanted to die and escape it all.

 "The first tour leaving the country was headed for Japan. I joined them at the last moment, and as soon as we arrived in Japan, I disappeared.

 "I don't know if you know this, but part of the services a tour offers is a spell to allow you to speak the language of your destination.

 "Now I was away from Britain, I had to find some place to stay, somewhere on the borders of the wizarding world and the Muggle one, somewhere that I would be accepted.

 "Eventually I ran into another squib, this man was an all Japanese man, and he somehow knew me for what I was … He took me to his place, where there were several others, just like me."

 Harry had not interrupted once during this account, his mind reeling with shock. So Tatsu, his tutor, was actually the uncle of Harry's greatest rival in school. 

 "I know this must come as a shock to you, but believe me, I hold no alliance to my former family. The Malfoy's can rot in hell for all I care. They are not my family any more," Tatsu told him.

 Harry smiled. "You aren't like them. Lucius's son is in my year at school … We don't really get on well," he said.

 "If he's anything like his father, I don't blame you," Tatsu remarked dryly.

 "He's his fathers carbon copy," Harry replied, and Tatsu winced in sympathy.

 "There's more, isn't there?" Harry asked, after a few moments of silence.

 "Yes, Harry. There is a lot more. That part of my life was easiest to tell. I was virtually unknown, and I liked it that way. The Japanese man I met, his name was Usakai, told me many things.

 "He told me that not all  Squibs were without magic, as people had always told me … Among the Squibs, there are those who have a completely different branch of magic.

 "A Squib cannot do magic in the form of wands and spells, potions and broomsticks, but they can do other things.

 "Usakai and his friends called themselves Modifiers, and that is what they, and I, were. Though we cannot perform 'wizards' magic, we can see spells that come from wands and we can _change them. Modify them to our liking._

 "Modifiers have different strengths, much as wizards do, some can change things only slightly, or can only change weak spells and enchantments. 

 "The stronger, however, can turn spells into something completely different to their original intention, no matter what the spell is … I was the very strongest of our group. There are limitations to a Modifiers ability, but they are unimportant right now.

 "While I was in Japan I took to learning all the martial arts that I could … I had an aptitude for it that cannot be learnt. What I will begin to teach you is nothing like what you could learn anywhere else, my own blend of all the martial arts that I know." 

 "And there is still more," Harry said, knowing this to be the truth. "You haven't done anything to make you famous over here, at least, not that you've told me about."

 Tatsu laughed. "No … there is quite a bit more. Almost fifteen years since I'd left the life of Luis Malfoy and begun that of Tatsu Kendo, I got an owl.

 "It was from Sirius. He wrote to tell me of what was happening in my home country of Britain. Lord Voldemort was at the height of his powers, killing any who dared oppose him. 

 "Sirius told me that he was sure that my family was heavily involved in the killings, and I felt a wave of rage such as I have never known, before or since.

 "I came back, against the wishes of the group that had become my family. I knew that if I ignored this, I would be as bad as any of my blood family.

 "I knew that I could use my powers to help work against Voldemort. As Tatsu Kendo I returned, I joined Albus Dumbledore as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, though not openly.

 "Working sometimes with them, sometimes alone, I fought with the Death Eaters. Always I worried that I would meet my family – if I did, could I kill them in cold blood? I did not know, and I didn't not want to find out.

 "Eventually I told Sirius the truth. He was the only one who would ever know my connection with the Malfoy family. Everyone else thought I was just a part British wizard who'd grown up in Japan. 

 "I did everything I could. In fights, I could change the effects of the Avada Kedavra curse, change from a killing curse into something completely different, sometimes a cheering charm, sometimes a healing charm.

 "I was one of those the Dark Lord wanted dead more than any other. It was around this time that I begun to be known, I was hailed a saviour in the war, and for a time I liked this idea.

 "Then the prophesy came. Sirius, James, Lily, Severus and Dumbledore were the only ones among the Order to know of the prophesy at the time. 

 "Only a few days before Voldemort killed your parents and tried to kill you, I was in a battle against a group of Death Eaters.

 "I was fighting them, using the knowledge of the martial arts I had gained, killing those I could not stun.

 "When I finished fighting, I looked through the dead, as I did every time … and I found my father. I had killed him, Harry … There are no words that I could use to put what I felt into words … 

 "It was horrible, and I fled, back to Japan. I did not tell anyone of my intentions, filled with self-loathing I rejoined the Modifier group, and tried to put what I had done in Britain behind me.

 "Everyone thought that I was dead, possibly including Sirius, though now I will never know for sure. After a while I heard about the deaths of Lily and James, and how you, Harry, had defeated the Dark Lord.

 "I never heard of Sirius or his imprisonment, or I would have returned long ago," Tatsu finished his tale, tears in his eyes.

 "Why did you come back?" Harry asked.

 "I had to … I cannot explain it fully, but I was filled with a need to see my homeland once more, to meet up with those friends who still lived.

 "When I returned I found that most had forgotten me, and by avoiding the attention of most in the magical community, I could avoid being noticed. 

 "Most wizards or witches would recognise me if they saw me properly, but I will do my best to keep a low profile. I do not want to be given glory for what I have done.

 "Fourteen years have passed since that time, and never has the knowledge that I had killed my own father left me. But I knew it was time to put that behind me.

 "The group of Modifiers in Japan has long since broken up. We all live different lives now, though occasionally we will hear from one another," Tatsu sighed heavily.

 Harry rested a comforting hand on Tatsu's shoulder. "You did not know it was your father. You could not know that he was a Death Eater, not completely. You only ever suspected. You killed him to stop him killing others. You acted for the greater good … You can't blame yourself." 

 "You do not know how many times I have told myself that, Harry. You are the only one who knows why I left, the only one left alive who knows my past," Tatsu said.

 "But why, Tatsu? Why are you telling me this, why are you teaching me?" Harry asked, curious.

 "That, child, is a tale for another time. When I am ready, I will speak to you of my decisions, but for now, you will learn to find your centre at will and stay there as long as you wish to. Then I will teach you how to dismiss it, and then we will start work on martial arts training," Tatsu replied. 

 Harry sighed and nodded. He'd learnt a lot from the man, and he didn't think that it was right to push Tatsu for more information just yet.

***

Wasn't that fun? Now you know who Tatsu is! Only two people guessed he was a Malfoy! Next chapter we find out how Harry did so well at Potions in the OWLs – hopefully no one else has done this before, but I can't know for sure until someone tells me.

 Also, as Tatsu said, there are limitations that Modifiers (or any other type of non-wand magic) have, which will be discussed at a later date. Before anyone calls Tatsu a Mary-Sue/Gary Stue, please hear what the limitations are!

~WolfMoon~


	18. An Unwelcome Revelation

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Seventeen: An Unwelcome Revelation

21. 7. 1996(Night)

Harry's mind was still reeling from the information he'd gotten about Tatsu as he slipped into bed that night. Tatsu had left in his customary way – out of the window – just a few minutes before.

 Tired out anyway after the days activities, even if he had slept once already, Harry sank into the welcome oblivion of sleep in just a few moments.

 "Hey kid!" Sirius's voice. Harry spun around and grinned at his godfather. 

 "Hi Sirius!" he said brightly.

 "What's been going on?" Sirius asked him curiously, as the scene shifted to Grimmauld Place.

 "Well, I got my OWL results today … That was good, but the bad thing was that Snape brought them," Harry replied.

 Sirius hissed angrily. "How did you do?" He asked, after he had calmed down.

 "Well, I _might_ be able to be an Auror. I got six OWLS and the rest were exceeds expectations," Harry replied, grinning.

 "Well done!" Sirius looked somewhat excited. "Your father and I did about the same, I think. We were Aurors, as you know. Something tells me this isn't all though."

 "It isn't," Harry replied happily. "Tatsu finally told me everything about himself. He talked about you as well."

 Sirius froze. "What did he say? Did he tell you why he left? I never found out … I thought I must have done something wrong."

 Harry's godfather looked so lost and sad that Harry got up and gave him a quick hug. "No Sirius, it wasn't anything to do with you. When he was fighting some Death Eaters the day he left, he found that his father was one of the ones that he killed. He couldn't stand himself and fled back to Japan," he said.

 Sirius breathed in relief. "Thank god, you don't know how long I've been thinking that I drove him away somehow."

 "He was really torn up when he found out you'd been imprisoned, Sirius. He said that when he found out, he wanted to find you and take you to the Ministry to prove that you weren't the monster they thought you were … I told him how you died," Harry said.

 "I'll have to try and talk to him," Sirius decided. "I missed him all the time he was away when I was in Azkaban … But as you know, I thought I had done something to drive him away. Harry, the next time you see him, would you tell him about your dreams of me, so that he is expecting me?"

 "Of course Sirius!" Harry promised.

 "Good kid. Now, what are we going to do tonight? Have you been practicing your mind shield?" Sirius asked.

 Harry nodded. "A little bit, but I've been having some trouble with a few of the spells that we've been learning, mostly the ones from last year, I was wondering if you could give me a hand with them?"

 "Sure! Which ones?" Sirius asked.

 Harry sat down in a chair in front of the fire as the Gryffindor Common room became their surroundings, lifting his hand, he revealed a Transfiguration book.

 "Transfiguration? Oh good, I'm good at that!" Sirius remarked, sounding rather relived. Harry rolled his eyes and flipped through the pages, searching out all of the spells that he couldn't do yet.

 By the time Harry was tugged from the dream, he could do most of the transfiguration that he hadn't been able to do before, and some of the Charms.

 Since they hadn't actually done any practical defence work last year, he wasn't behind on that, besides, he knew more than most people in his year about Defence Against the Dark Arts.

 The next time Harry met up with Sirius, they were going to try and get Harry up to scratch on Potions – Harry still wasn't too sure how he'd managed to pull off an 'outstanding' in the subject.

 As he drifted into waking, he was startled by a loud cracking sound. Immediately he thrust himself off the bed, wand in his hand, wand raising almost of its own accord, a spell coming to his lips.

 "Potter, calm down! I'm from the Ministry!" A voice barked at him. Harry blinked and looked at the young man in front of him.

 "I've seen you before," Harry muttered, thinking back, trying to remember. "That's right … You're the one that oversaw my potions particle in the OWLs!"

 "Guilty," the man admitted. "Actually, that's why I came. If I'd known you were this good at duelling, I would have knocked."

 Harry sat up, pushing his hair out of his face, knowing that he couldn't do anything to make this man suspect that he could do magic outside of school. "What did you want to see me about?" Harry asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

 "Well, I know that the OWL results have been sent out, and therefore that you would know that you got an 'outstanding' in Potions. I'm sure you're wondering how you managed to do that," the man said with a shrug.

 "I was actually. I'd been getting Hermione to help me a bit, and not having Snape breathing down my neck was good, but I didn't think I did nearly well enough to get an 'outstanding'.

 "You didn't," the man told him simply.

 Harry looked at him, confused.

 "You might have just gotten an 'exceeds expectations' if I had been going by the way we are supposed to grade students. But my aunt was telling me that you wanted to be an Auror …"

 "Wait a second, how did your aunt know?" Harry interrupted.

 "Whoops! I didn't introduce myself did I? My name is Michael McGonagall, my aunt is Minerva, your head of house, I believe," the man admitted with a grin.

 "Ah. Ok, so Professor McGonagall mentioned that I wanted to be an Auror …" Harry prompted the man, Michael, to continue.

 "Yeah. So I thought that I'd give you a little boost. I know what you've done in the past, and I think you are the kind of person that the Aurors are going to need on their side. I gave you an Outstanding in Potions so that you could get into the class that you needed in NEWT levels," Michael admitted.

 "So you came to tell me that even though I'm really bad at Potions, I've gotten into the Advanced class, and now I'm going to make a fool of myself?" Harry asked.

 Michael laughed. "I see why my aunt likes you … Whoops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that," he said.

 "Professor McGonagall likes me?" Harry asked, amazed. He hadn't thought that his stern head of house liked him much at all, with all the trouble that he got into.

 "Yeah, but I wont say any more about that, my family calls Aunt Minerva 'Dragon' for a reason," Michael replied, shrugging it off. "And no, I actually came today to see if you wanted me to give you some help with learning to make Potions at some point in the future."

 "It might be useful – especially if I've got Snape again next year. He's going to be just waiting for the chance to get back at me about getting into his class," Harry admitted.

 "How about I come around on the twenty-eighth ? That's five days from now," Michael offered.

 Harry thought hard, he didn't think he was doing anything then. "Yeah sure, that would be great!" he replied enthusiastically, still trying to get over his shock. 

 "I'll knock next time," Michael added. 

"Come to the window," Harry responded. "My family doesn't like wizards that much."

 Michael looked surprised at this, but nodded anyway. "I'll see you on the twenty-eighth!" he said brightly, dissaparating.

 Blinking sleep from his eyes, Harry got out of bed and got ready to go and help Tatsu for the morning. He concentrated briefly, his mind shield forming swiftly, and he smiled. He was getting better at creating it – now he just had to hold it there.

 Allowing his mind to wander slightly, he began the process of first cleaning his room, then himself and his clothes. Going downstairs, he grabbed some breakfast and headed out to meet Tatsu for the morning jog and then back to Tatsu's house to help with moving in once more.

 This would be the first time he'd seen Tatsu since the man told him the truth. Would things be different now? Harry hoped not, he liked his friendship with Tatsu just the way it was. 

"I could do some things with magic, you know. It would make things go much faster," Harry remarked suddenly. "I'm not sure why I never thought of that – probably because I'm too used to thinking that I'm not allowed to do magic in the summer holidays."

 "That could work…" Tatsu mused.

 By mid afternoon, Harry's wrist was aching from all of the wand-work he and Tatsu had been doing. Harry provided a spell, Tatsu modified it to their requirements, if Harry didn't know a spell that would do the job straight off.

 Finally, however, Tatsu decided that they'd done enough for one day. "We're nearly finished now, but I know you must be getting tired of this," he remarked, grinning slightly. 

 Harry nodded, pretending to be much more tired than he really was for a moment before the two of them sat down, laughing.

 "Well, let's begin meditation!"

 It was only now that Harry realised that his mind shield was still up – it was weak, and another mind could easily push it aside, but it was still up!

 He did not have time for celebration, however, because Tatsu was already urging him to sit and begin the process of meditation. "I want to see if you can stay in the Centre without any protection," Harry's teacher said.

 Harry nodded, blanking his mind as he had become accustomed. He had been practicing had home just blanking the thoughts from his mind.

 He let himself fall through the layers of his mind, until, quite suddenly, he was encased in the peaceful place that was his Centre. 

 Harry's eyes flickered open.

 Tatsu smiled. Harry Potter had to be one of his most promising students ever. He was willing to learn what Tatsu wanted to teach, and Tatsu knew that if things were presented to him right at Hogwarts, he would learn much faster and better than he had before.

 _It's not my place to question his other teachers, Tatsu reminded himself, watching as Harry allowed himself into his centre place._

 Suddenly Harry's eyes flickered open, they were ever so slightly tinged with gold. If Tatsu had not been looking for this, he would never have noticed it.

 "Good," he muttered, falling into his own centre with long practiced ease.

 "What is good?" Harry's voice was quiet and completely calm. There were no emotions showing on his face, or in his voice.

 "That you have caught on so swiftly," Tatsu responded. "Now the training can truly begin!"

***

I know, it was a little short, but hopefully next chapter will be somewhat longer!

~WolfMoon~


	19. The Training Begins

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Eighteen: The Training Begins

22.7.1996(Night)

Harry limped back to the Dursley's as darkness fell – his exhausted mind could not make the journey to the Centre now that he had been shaken out of it.

 He did not stop downstairs to get food – he would have been too exhausted to eat anything anyway.

 He stagged up the stairs and collapsed on his bed, not even able to be bothered to remove his glasses, let alone clothes. The moment his body hit the bed, he was asleep.

 He was standing in the Department of Mysteries. Immediately he could sense that this was a nightmare … He could see Sirius there, but knew that it wasn't 'real' Sirius.

 It must, Harry decided, be something he'd picked up from numerous experiences with his godfather in dreams. Though he couldn't pinpoint 'normal' in the dream itself, he could tell when it was gone.

 Not even really understanding what he was doing, Harry sent out a loud mental 'yell' of _Sirius_! into the dream world.

 A moment later there was a slight feeling of disturbance as the Department of Mysteries Nightmare disappeared and became Grimmauld Place.

 "That was some yell kid," Sirius said by way of greeting, pretending to rub an ear as if it had hurt.

 Harry laughed. "Sorry, but I didn't want to go through you blaming me for killing you and Cedric, and for bringing Voldemort back to life and things like that," he replied.

 "Understandable," Sirius remarked, grinning slightly.

 Harry focused his thoughts for a moment, and suddenly they were standing in one of the Hogwarts dungeons. _Not the one that Snape normally used, Harry wasn't ready for that._

 "Why are we here?" Sirius asked, blinking.

 Harry laughed. "You said that you'd help me with Potions next time you met up with me … Actually, I've got something to tell about that," he told his godfather.

 He relayed the mornings events.

 "Michael McGonagall? I knew him … Sort of. He was in first year when your father and I were in seventh, I think. That was just after McGonagall became Transfiguration teacher," Sirius mused. "I'm surprised that he decided to help you though. He'd lose his job if anyone ever found out about this."

 Harry winced slightly. "Then I'd best make sure that I tell as few people as possible. Actually, I don't think I'll tell anyone else. If only you know about it, you aren't going to go telling people," he decided.

 "That sounds good. Michael would hardly do anything himself – he's the one taking risks anyway," Sirius agreed. "And now we have to get you up to scratch on 'outstanding' Potions performances."

 As they began to work – Harry was having some problem with _first year Potions, or at least some of them – they talked a little of this and that._

 "How's things with Tatsu?" Sirius asked suddenly. 

 Harry groaned. "I have now become quite certain that he is some sort of demon incarnate," he remarked.

 "That's my friend you're talking about," Sirius warned jokingly. "But what's he done to make you think that?"

*Flashback*

 Safe in his centre, Harry watched warily as Tatsu circled him. He had been instructed to stand still, facing one direction. Tatsu was pacing around him.

 Harry listened intently to Tatsu's foot-steps. They were light, but he could hear them none-the-less. Suddenly there was a slight change in the step.

 Harry allowed his body to sway slightly to one side as Tatsu's fist flashed past him. He knew that slight change perfectly, from the amount of times Dudley had hit him.

 Tatsu returned to stand in front of Harry. "Well done," he offered. "Now, for the moment I wont concentrate on that type of attack – that sort of thing will come later. We'll start off with some limbering up exercises, and I might teach you some of the basic punches," he said. "You will practice these here, in your Centre, and at home, just normally."

 Tatsu had worked Harry to the bounds of physical endurance over the next few hours. Though Harry was fit, from playing Quidditch, the jogging he'd been doing over the summer and from his attempts to keep out of the reaches of Dudley's gang, Tatsu had managed to make everything that Harry had been through before seem pale in comparison.

*End Flashback*

 As Harry told this to Sirius, his godfather periodically laughed and winced in sympathy. 

 "Well," he said, as Harry finished his tale, "you seem to be up to scratch with Potions up till Third Year. You actually have quite some talent in the subject. I'll assume it's Snivellus's teaching methods that gave you trouble before."

 "Thanks for the help Sirius. I'll talk to you soon," Harry said, allowing himself to be pulled into the waking world again. He had Defence practice to attend to.

 It was near to one in the morning when Harry awoke, and he was, again, completely rested. Hedwig was settled on her perch, eating a dead mouse.

 "Hedwig, I'm going to be using spells again," he warned her. "You might want to go outside for a while."

 Hedwig gave a few quiet hoots, before jumping into the air and soaring from the open window.

 Harry swiftly performed the charms on his room that would make sure that no one could interrupt him, or see what he was doing. Taking his wand out, he started with Defence. As far as he was concerned, this was the most important of all the subjects at Hogwarts.

 Slowly he made his way through his ever growing collection of curses, hexes and jinxes, his work on aim was good now, and he had decided to concentrate once more on learning and performing the spells.

 Once he'd exhausted his collection, he moved on to Charms and Transfiguration spells. 

 As dawn tinged the sky, Harry removed the wards and settled on theory, since this was just as important as practical work when it came to exams.

 He and Tatsu would not be working with Tatsu's moving in today, since they'd done so much yesterday. Tatsu would be coming to Harry's room later on to do something of a work out with him then.

 Until then, it seemed he would have to study.

 Two hours later, Harry, deeply embedded in reading The Two Towers – he'd given up on studying – waved his wand to conjure a small breakfast.

 Just as he began to eat, he heard the faintest wisps of music. Fawkes was coming. He put the book down and ate faster, wanting to see what his friends had to say.

 Finally, in a burst of flame, Fawkes arrived. He flew over to where Harry was lying on his bed, and offered the boy the letter he carried.

 _Hey Harry,_

_This is from Ron and Hermione, since we repeat each others news anyway. We've really been missing you, but Dumbledore says that you are coming here for your birthday, and that's only a week away! It'll be so good to see you!_

_ Dumbledore's still saying that we can't trust much to a letter, which is getting really annoying, but oh well. I'm sure Dumbledore knows what he's talking about._

_ It's getting kind of boring over here at the moment. Fred and George and pretty much living in their shop at the moment, Percy is still being prat and so no one here is talking to him._

_ Remus has been looking happier lately, but that might be because the full moon is past now._

_ How are you going? Ginny said that she mentioned Snuffles to you … We didn't know what your reaction would be, that's why we didn't. We really don't want you to be angry at us Harry. You're our friend, and we need you._

_ Well, hopefully we'll hear from you soon, we'll still write whenever we get the chance, but that's only twice before we meet up. Oh well. It was great to hear from you last time._

_ We'll tell you our OWL results when you get here, we've heard most of yours – congrats on the Potions mark … Hope it didn't sign your death warrant though._

_See you soon!_

_Ron & Hermione._

 Harry smiled slightly, it was good to hear from his friends. This was the only letter that Fawkes had brought this time. Dumbledore seemed to have decided that Harry didn't need to hear from him this time.

 Harry got up and looked for a pen or quill to write back with, and, eventually finding one, settled down to think of what he should write in reply.

 Eventually, he had a letter that he was fairly pleased with. He didn't have all that much to say that he could trust to a letter. Anyway, he wanted to keep Sirius as much to himself as possible at the moment, and Tatsu didn't like being talked about.

 Just as Fawkes disappeared with the letter, Harry heard a tap on the window and hurried over to open it and allow Tatsu into the room.

 "Hello Harry," he greeted, smiling brightly. "Ready for some more training?"

 Harry groaned, but nodded anyway.

 "That's the way!" Tatsu told him, grinning wickedly. "Now, meditation!"

 Harry sighed and settled down, finding his centre with only a few moments concentration.

 "Good, now let's get started!" He looked incredibly mischievous, and Harry knew that he was in for a long day.

 He started with many exercises to make sure that he could move all of his muscles properly, had Harry thought to look at the clock, he would have noticed almost three hours ticking away.

 Finally, Tatsu decided that Harry was limber enough. "Now for some real fun!" Harry looked at his teacher oddly. "I'm going to teach you some basic punches," Tatsu explained.

 A slight smile played around Harry's lips – this was what he'd wanted to learn! 

 Tatsu demonstrated, showing different ways of punching to create maximum power, the different strikes to use for different effects. He made Harry repeat them on a straw mat that he'd brought with him, over and over again.

 Harry was beginning to get very bored with hitting straw mats by the time Tatsu said that he could stop. Even in the Centre, he was feeling it.

 "Now, Harry, you just have to practice that for about an hour each day. Tomorrow we'll just work on the house," Tatsu informed him.

 Harry sighed and nodded his head, and his mind freed itself from the centre. "And remember, don't go the centre without me here to watch you," Tatsu gave a final warning before heading to the window. "I'll see you in the morning."

***

There we go – Harry's started martial arts training! Sorry for the mistake last chapter – I was nearly at 400, not 300 … It was just after four in the morning, so I hope you'll forgive the mistake.

~WolfMoon~


	20. Potions Tuition

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Nineteen: Potions Tuition

27.7.1996 (Night)

Harry was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, breathing deeply and easily. Tatsu had just left after a rather intense training session. Today they'd tried something new. Harry had attempted to fight Tatsu.

 He was still aching all over from the various bruises that Tatsu had inflicted whenever Harry forgot a particular guarding movement, or the way to fall without hurting himself badly.

 Now he was trying to decide if he wanted to finish the Two Towers or sleep … In the end desire to know what happened next in the Lord of Rings won out of need to rest, and he picked up the book to read until he fell asleep.

 In the morning he was woken by an insistent tapping on his window. For a moment he thought it was Hedwig, until he realised that it was the morning of the twenty-eight.

 He leapt out of bed, thankful that he was still wearing the clothes from the day before (taking them off had become too much of a bother).

 He threw open the window and Michael McGonagall soared through it on his broom. "Hi Harry, not too early was it?" Michael asked, sounding a little concerned.

 "No, no, it's fine," Harry assured him. "I was just dozing," he added, lying to make the man feel a little better. Michael nodded, cheering up immediately.

 "Well, since Potions isn't actually working magic, I can show the practical stuff, which is where you seem to have had a problem in the past," Michael started, reaching into his pocket to remove a shrunken cauldron. 

 "Where do you think that you're up to in Potions? You have to answer truthfully or we'll never get anywhere," he added, taking out all manner of ingredients and conjuring a table to place them on.

 "I really don't know," Harry said, sighing. "I don't know where I'm supposed to be, I only know that the OWLs seemed almost impossible."

 Michael laughed. "If you thought they were impossible, you sure did a good job," he remarked. "Of course, your theory mark had a lot to do with the grade you got. Ok, we'll have a look at the more advanced third year Potions – you should be able to do most of them, and if not, I'll be able to see where the problem is."

 "Ok," Harry agreed easily. He and Sirius were probably around that point in their 'dream lessons'.

 "Right, we'll start with the most basic of the Truth Tell potions, and try a healing potion that should be strong enough to heal bruises or small cuts," Michael decided. "Look at the book, get the ingredients, and I'll watch to see what you do wrong."

 Harry began, feeling more confident than he ever had in Snape's classes. His lessons with Sirius had helped a lot, of that he was sure.

 An hour later he'd finished both Potions, apparently to perfection. Michael smiled. "Ok, you've got third year down, I think. Let's try some of the more advanced for fourth year!"

 As Harry worked on his new assignment, he thought that Snape, Sirius and Michael all had very different teaching styles.

 With Snape, there was only disgust – he rarely gave complements, and if he did, he usually turned them into insults, he acted as if everyone was letting him, personally, down by being unable to perform a set task and was incredibly unforgiving.

 Sirius treated the whole thing as a big joke. He stole some of Harry's ingredients and wouldn't give them back until Harry told him exactly what he'd taken, right down to the amount. He dropped odd ingredients into whatever potion Harry was trying to make, and then made his godson try to remedy the effect by adding something else – before the cauldron exploded in their faces.

 Michael was something of a combination of the two. He was helpful, but tried to make Harry do everything he could. He pointed out any mistake that Harry made, so that the boy would be able to see what he was doing wrong.

 Harry knew that he didn't like Snape's way of teaching, but between Michael and Sirius, he felt that by the time he got back to Hogwarts, he'd be able to do most of what Snape would give them.

 As he finished one of the fourth year potions, Michael nodded his approval then looked at the time. "Well, I have to run now, but I'll come back in a few days. Since your year at Hogwarts was quite disrupted last year, I doubt that you managed to learn all that much. How's the thirtieth?"

 "That's the day before my birthday, and I'm going to visit my friends. Would the third of August work for you?" Harry countered after a moments thought.

 "Yeah, sure! If nothing comes up, I'll see you on the third of August!" Michael nodded to Harry, re-shrunk all of the things he'd brought with him, cast an invisibility charm on himself, mounted his broom and was gone.

 Harry did a quick spell to get rid of the gases that had accumulated around his room, just as Hedwig flew in through the window, alighting on her perch.

 He'd received a letter from the Order of the Phoenix last time Fawkes had come – three days ago now, telling him what was happening with Harry getting to Grimmauld Place.

 On the morning of his birthday whoever was 'on duty' outside his house would have a broom, they and Harry would fly to Grimmauld Place, arriving in the early morning, in time for morning tea.

 He would have the twenty-ninth and the thirtieth to himself, to back and do whatever else he needed to.

 Harry didn't really have that much to do, he would help Tatsu in the morning, train a little in the afternoon, come home, pack and be ready to leave in the morning.

 Fawkes would not be coming today, since Harry would be coming to Grimmauld Place soon enough anyway. He had yet to tell the Dursley's, but they'd be happy enough to get rid of him anyway.

 Harry had decided that he would only stay in Grimmauld Place over night, because he was progressing well with Tatsu and didn't want to give up the instruction – he would have to go to Hogwarts soon enough anyway, and wouldn't be able to learn anything new until he returned. He wasn't sure if he would come back for Christmas, and now didn't know if he wanted to stay at Hogwarts or return … Things certainly had changed this summer.

 When Harry joined Tatsu for their morning jog, he was lost in thoughts of his birthday – he hadn't seen his friends for some time now. What would it be like to talk to them again?

 "Snap out of it kid. Your birthday will come soon enough, and there is no use wondering what will happen until it does," Tatsu told him kindly.

 Harry sighed and nodded. Today was the last day that he would be helping with Tatsu's moving in. They'd finished almost everything that there was to do now.

 It would be odd, not helping Tatsu in the morning, but the other man had said that they would now be able to train for longer periods. Harry wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

 By eleven o'clock, they were finished. "Well," Tatsu remarked, surveying the house with a slight smile. "We made it! It was much easier having someone around to help. Thanks kid."

 "You're welcome Tatsu," Harry replied, smiling also. 

 "Well, we may as well get started with your training. You've been progressing well, so how about we start with a little spar?"

 Harry winced. "Ok," he said, getting ready for pain. He was gradually learning to hold his own with the few moves that he'd learned, but Tatsu always managed to thrash him in the end.

 '_I guess he never completely gave up being a Malfo,y' Harry thought, but without bitterness. It was something of a joke between him and Tatsu, the difference between the other man and his 'real' family._

 Harry did a quick set of limbering up movements as he fell into his Centre. Finding this place had become second nature to him now, and he no longer had to concentrate to do so. 

 It was like his mind shield, which was fairly strong now, even when Harry didn't concentrate on it, which Harry knew was nothing but a good thing.

 The pair of them moved to the centre of the dining room on light feet. Harry had taken to trying to be as quiet as possible, and one of his and Tatsu's favourite games was to see how close they could get to each other without the other person noticing.

 They stood oposite each other and bowed, Japanese style, before Tatsu moved. Harry jumped gracefully backwards as Tatsu's foot tried to sweep him from his feet.

 Landing lightly, he spun around with a punch to where Tatsu's abdomen should have been – but the other had already moved, circling around behind Harry.

 Harry turned, ducking to avoid a punch to his head, kicking out from his squatted possition. Tatsu tangled Harry's leg in his own, trying to make the boy lose his balance.

 Harry swiftly snapped his leg backwards, rising as he avoided another sweeping kick.

 It continued like this for some time. For a while, Harry held his own, but, as always, Tatsu won out in the end, because for one thing, he knew more than Harry did, and for another, he'd been practicing for a long time and didn't tire as fast as Harry. 

 Harry lay in the centre of the floor, panting heavily as Tatsu circled him on cat-quiet feet, laughing at Harry, not even winded.

 Harry mock glared at his tutor. "What are you laughing at?" he asked jokingly.

 Tatsu didn't answer – he never did.

 "I wont teach you anything new today," Tatsu decided after a moment. "But tomorrow I'll give you some new strikes to practice while you're away with your friends."

 "Right Tatsu. I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Harry peeled himself off the floor and headed for the door. He was already getting his breath back, he noted happily. He was recovering faster and faster from his bouts with Tatsu now.

 He headed back to Number Four to do some more practise with spells. He was now getting very confident with everything that they'd learned up until fifth year, and felt that he might actually be ready to face his new year at school without feeling that he was behind just about everyone.

****

That's it for this chapter folks! Next chapter we fast forward a little bit! See you then!

~WolfMoon~


	21. Happy Birthday Harry

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Twenty: Happy Birthday Harry

31.8.1996(Morning)

Harry awoke on the morning of his birthday feeling as though a happy cloud surrounded him. Getting up, he looked down at the clothes he was wearing, realising that he'd pretty much been wearing the same clothes for the past several days. 

 Sure, he'd been cleaning them with charms, but that wasn't the same thing. Searching through his wardrobe, he eventually settled on black, wide pants, a black t-shirt and a light, dark blue hooded jumper.

 Pulling the hood up to shield his face, Harry went around his room, pulling out everything that he was taking with him. He was going to leave most of it at Grimmauld Place, since he would be going away for most of the year anyway, and it would be safer there, away from the Dursley's.

 Once he had everything in a pile, he settled down on the bed with Return of the King (he'd finished the other two parts of the trilogy) to read until whoever came to pick him up arrived.

 Just as he was getting to a good bit in the story, he heard a commotion out near the front door, and then a crash as someone entered the house. "What the?" he whispered, standing up.

 He listened hard, what had happened? Then there were screams of pure terror and pain – the cruciatus, that was the only spell that Harry knew to cause such a sound in human throats.

 Suddenly there was a crash by his window, Harry spun around, wand leaping up wards, a spell half said before he realised it was Tatsu and stopped. "What's going on out there?" Harry demanded, stepping towards his door – the screams of those he could only assume to be the Dursley's seemed to be driven into his skull, he could not escape from them.

 "Don't go out there. The man that was protecting you is dead," Tatsu's voice was cold and angry. "Your relatives will soon join him – there is nothing you can do."

 "There must be something," Harry snarled, desperate, taking another step towards the door to the main house. 

 Suddenly Tatsu was across the room, his hand holding onto Harry's shoulder with a grip that was almost painfully tight. "I cannot allow you to go out there. It would be a suicide," he informed his young student.

 "With you helping it wouldn't be!" Harry protested angrily, trying to shake off his tutors restraining hands.

 "There are limits! I told you that! I cannot do everything, and there are too many Death Eaters out there for the two of us to take on! You and the world will gain nothing by you going out there and inevitable getting killed! Now, shrink your things, and get on a broom, we need to get out of here!"

 Harry took one, last regretful look at the door, before doing as he had been instructed. Shrinking everything that he'd pulled out, he and Tatsu quickly stuffed it all into various pockets. 

 "Now, your broom?" Tatsu asked him.

 Harry held out the Firebolt. "Don't you want to do something about your house though? Won't they go there?"

 "There are wards around my place already, boy. We must get out of here. Where is the nearest place likely to be connected to the floo network?"

 "One second," Harry responded, "I'm sorry Hedwig," he added to his owl, "but I'm gonna have to put a spell on you. I'm going to make you invisible, and you are going to fly to number twelve Grimmauld Place, got that?"

 Hedwig hooted forlornly. Harry knew that she understood what he wanted; she just didn't like the idea of having a spell put on her. Harry sighed and waved his wand. "I'll get someone to take it off when I arrive," he told his owl.

 There was a hoot from somewhere near the window – it seemed that Hedwig was already on her way. "Now, Harry, we are out of here!" Tatsu informed him sternly.

 The screaming had stopped, Harry noted, as he mounted his broom, leaving enough room for Tatsu to sit behind him. Once more, Harry performed an invisibility charm, this time on himself and his passenger.

 He could almost sense Tatsu modifying it – but that was impossible, wasn't it? Deciding to worry about impossible things later, Harry kicked off the ground, swooped out of his room, circling round to the front of the house.

 There were several Death Eaters standing guard. Harry saw some Muggles, stunned and tightly bound, lying on the ground nearby. They must have tried to interfere.

 He saw a flash of green light – how many times had Avada Kedavra been used inside his house, he wondered.

 When all of the Death Eaters trooped out of the house, Harry knew. All of his relatives were dead. He was truly alone in the world now.

 "Harry, moving?" Tatsu hissed at him.

 Harry ignored his tutor, still watching the Death Eaters below. All of the Death Eaters – there were thirteen – turned their attention to the house.

 Harry could see a figure lying in front of them, near the doorstep. This was the person who'd been going to take him the Order of the Phoenix today, he realised. But who was it?

 He knew that he didn't dare go any closer to find out. One of the Death Eaters kicked the figure roughly inside of the house, and then all thirteen pointed their wands at the house.

 Harry did not hear the words that they used, but he saw green light blazing from their wands. The house crumbled and fell. Harry stared at it.

 "Fifteen years I've lived there," he whispered. "Fifteen years of complete hell … and now it's gone …" Tatsu just rested a hand against Harry's shoulder. 

 Twelve of the Death Eaters disappeared. The last one waved his wand and at the Muggles, and, one a time, the Muggles died, hit with the green light that was Avada Kedavra.

 The man seemed about to Disaparate, then paused a moment and threw something on the ruins of Harry's house. Then he was gone. Harry didn't hear the crack that would have accompanied his coming; he was more intent on what was happening to whatever it was that the Death Eater had thrown on the house.

 "Harry, let's go," Tatsu urged him.

 "No, I want to see what thing that the Death Eater threw on the house was," Harry replied determinedly.

 "I can't let you go down there to check it out. Death Eaters have been known to leave spells that will make the house blow up in the face of whoever first approaches it," Tatsu told him firmly.

 But it turned out that the warning was unneeded. Just as Harry was preparing to argue, an eerie green light began to glow around the house, and then a Dark Mark leapt into the sky, but underneath it was writing, in the same, eerie green colour.

_Happy Birthday Harry**.**_

****

Harry gave a low snarl of absolute fury. 

 "Harry, calm down. You help no one by losing your temper. Have I taught you nothing? Seek the Centre, now!" Tatsu ordered him.

 Harry hesitated, but his mind was already dropping through the levels until it reached the Centre. There, he was calm, and he embraced it, welcomed it with open arms.

 "Now, Harry, let's go and find a place where we can floo to Grimmauld Place," Tatsu suggested softly.

 Harry nodded. His anger and guilt had faded away, almost completely, and he knew that now he had to watch out for his own survival.

 The pair of them soared over the houses, but not for long. Soon Harry was heading downwards once more, finally alighting on the street beside a house. 

 "This is Mrs. Figg's house," Harry explained to Tatsu. "I don't know if you know of her, but she's a Squib who's sort of been looking after me."

 "I know of her."

 "I'm fairly sure that she'll have access to the Floo network, and we will be able to use her fire reach Sirius's house – we could not use a fire if it would give away the Order's hideout to one who did not already know," Harry stated. 

 Tatsu smiled. "Good, boy. You know what you are doing – that is always important when it comes to being an Auror."

 Harry smiled slightly at the complement, and swiftly removed the spell that concealed them. He knocked on the door of Arabella's house.

 A moment later the door was opened. Arabella looked at him, obviously surprised to see him there. "Boy! It is not safe for you outside your relatives house, especially without anyone to guard you. You are supposed to be at Grimmauld Place by now!" she hissed at him.

 A pained expression played across Harry's face, and he turned to point over the house-tops in the direction of Privet Drive. Arabella Figg looked out and gasped. "Come in, quickly. They might be still in the area," she cried, practically hauling him into the house.

 Tatsu stepped in just before she closed the door. "Hello Arabella," he greeted her calmly. "The Death Eaters are gone now, we watched them depart. But we must contact the Order, immediately."

 Arabella nodded. "This way. I'll give you some Floo Powder. Someone will come around and tell me what's going on, sooner or later. Right now the most important thing is that Dumbledore learns what has happened here."

 "Thanks Mrs. Figg," Harry said, snatching some Floo Powder and disappearing for Grimmauld Place in seconds flat.

 "You're welcome Harry," she told the fire, even if he couldn't hear her. Before she could say a word to Tatsu, he'd followed the boy into the fire.

*** Point of View Change***

 Dumbledore was waiting expectantly with almost everyone else in the Order for Harry to arrive. They had a large birthday party planned, and everyone wanted to get started.

 "They're late," Mrs. Weasley remarked disapprovingly. "I thought you said they would be here almost an hour ago, Albus!"

 "They should have been," the venerable wizard responded, and there was worry in his voice.

 Ron and Hermione were both silent and pale, praying that nothing had happened to their friend. Dumbledore was fairly sure that most people in the room were doing the same – he knew that he was!

 Suddenly the fire glowed green. There were several indrawn breaths – this wasn't the way Harry was supposed to arrive!

 Harry stumbled out the fire – alone.

 "Harry! What happened? Where were you? Where's …"

 The questions stopped as the fire went green a second time. Harry had not spoken a word – he looked tired, angry and confused.

 Everyone looked expectantly at the fire, waiting for the man who'd gone to fetch Harry to step out of the flames. But it was not who was expected that came.

 "Tatsu Kendo?" Breathed Dumbledore, and immediately everyone's attention was on the new comer.

 "The man you sent for Harry is dead – he died trying to stop Death Eaters from storming the house."

 Those were the only words that Tatsu spoke, but they reduced the entire room to silence once more, as everyone grieved in their own way. Another of their number was gone.

 Harry looked around the circle of sad, friendly faces. He spoke one word to them: "Who?"

****

Well, there's as good a place as any to leave off. I was gonna leave it at the 'Happy Birthday Harry' place, but I decided that the chapter wasn't long enough … So you got a different end instead! REVIEW!

~WolfMoon~


	22. A Not So Happy Birthday

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Twenty One: A Not So Happy Birthday

31.7.1996

"Who?" Harry asked again.

 Dumbledore sighed heavily. Would Harry break under the strain of another death? "It was Remus, Harry," he said, sounding very world weary.

 "NO!" Harry's cry with filled with anguish. "No … It can't have been! It was someone else! It had to have been someone else!" as he finished, tears were coursing down his cheeks.

 The Order of the Phoenix stood around him, heads bowed in sorrow. 'It's not a joke,' was the only thought that went through Harry's head. 'Remus is dead … dead because of me.'

 Tatsu rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, seek the centre. You are unstable, you need time to adjust to this."

 "I don't want to numb the pain!" Harry snarled at his tutor. "My aunt, uncle and cousin were just killed! Now I find out that Remus is too? Leave me alone!" angrily, Harry shook Tatsu's hand from his shoulder and fled from the room, still crying.

 Tatsu stood still as his young student fled the room. Ron and Hermione stood to go after him. "No. He wants to be alone – leave him be," Tatsu ordered them.

 "How would you know?" Ron demanded, his eyes flashing.

 Tatsu turned to face the boy, his weird, golden eyes flashed. "I know my student, Mr. Weasley. I know that he will want to be alone. He needs time to adjust to his grief, and you will not help him at this time. You will stay here!"

 Ron was silenced, staring into Tatsu's golden eyes for a moment before nodding, though obviously still angry that anyone thought they knew more about Harry than Ron did himself.

 "I presume, Albus, that you would like to know what's happened?" Tatsu turned to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. 

 "You presume correctly, my old friend. It was always like you to be able to put aside grief to give a report," Dumbledore said, but there was no amusement in his eyes.

 Tatsu looked at the Headmaster of Hogwarts with calm eyes. "I do what I must to survive in these times," he said evenly, and sat down to tell the Order of the Phoenix what had happened over the morning.

 Harry let his feet take them where they would, and eventually crashed through a doorway into one of the bedrooms.

 No one was there – good. He wanted to be left alone …

 He lay facedown on the bed and cried into the pillow. His grief for Sirius, Remus and the Dursley's was great. They, and Cedric, had died because of Harry. It was all his fault. If he was dead, none of this would have happened!

 When at last he could cry no more, Harry rolled over onto his back and stared into space, feeling self-loathing rising in his heart.

 It was only now that he inspected his surroundings. Immediately Harry knew where he was, though he'd spent little time here – Sirius's bedroom. He looked around. There were no traces of anyone else staying here, or even entering. 

 Perhaps they'd stayed away out of respect for the dead, Harry thought absently as he looked around. He was weary from grief. Maybe, if he slept, he would meet up with Sirius … But surely Sirius would hate him for what happened?

 For a moment, Harry was torn by indecision, then he decided that even if Sirius hated him, he needed to speak with his godfather about what had been happening.

 He lay back down on the bed, allowing his mind to drift, slowly emptying it of thought, until at last he fell into a deep sleep.

 "Harry! Are you alright?" Before Harry knew what was happening, Sirius was beside him, hugging him tightly. 

 Harry squirmed free of his godfather's hold. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

 "I met up with Remus in the Realms of the Dead – he said the Death Eaters had been at Privet Drive," Sirius explained.

 "Oh. I'm alright Sirius, they didn't come for me. They came for the Dursley's," Harry told him, resting a hand on his godfather's arm to calm the man down.

 "Ah, that's alright then. So they're dead?" Sirius looked at his godson. How many deaths was the poor boy going to have to deal with this year?

 "Yes, they are. But didn't you know that already?" Harry asked, sounding confused.

 "No, the Muggle dead go to a different place than the Magical," Sirius responded.

 "Oh. Do people know that?" Harry asked – he'd never heard Hermione say anything to that effect, and she probably would have told Ron and Harry if she'd discovered it.

 "No. There isn't much known about the Realms of the Dead," Sirius responded, shrugging his shoulders absently, not seeming to really care.

 "Did Remus blame me for his death?" Harry asked curiously.

 "No! Of course not! He told me to tell you that he doesn't blame you at all, and that even if you feel that it's your fault, it's not. It's Voldemort's again!" Sirius told Harry sternly.

 Harry nodded his head – his godfather's words made sense, and he _wanted_ to believe that was the truth.

 Suddenly Harry felt himself being forcibly wakened.

 "You'll probably not see me for a little while, me and Tatsu have some catching up to do!" Sirius called to him, just before Harry awoke.

 When Harry opened his eyes, Tatsu was standing over him. "Hey kid. I know you were talking with Sirius, but your friends are worried," Tatsu told him.

 Harry nodded. He'd told Tatsu about his dreams of Sirius some time ago now, and Tatsu and Sirius had met up a few times since.

 "It's ok," Harry replied, swinging himself up from the bed. "I should probably go down and talk to them."

 Tatsu and he fell in step as they walked out of the room. "I told them what happened, don't worry," Tatsu told Harry softly as they approached the door to the living room, where Harry presumed everyone was waiting.

 Harry pushed the door open, his steps not faltering, though he in some ways wished they would.

 The living room had been cleared of everyone but those people Harry knew fairly well. Alastor, Tonks, the Weasley's, Dumbledore, Dedilus Diggle and a few others.

 "It seems a little weird to be wishing you a happy birthday, but I will anyway," Hermione told him, hugging him tightly.

 "Could we put of celebrations until tomorrow?" Harry asked wearily. He couldn't think about celebrating his birthday after what had happened this morning.

 "Of course Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "It's a very good idea, and besides, it's your birthday, you can do whatever you want."

 Harry smiled at her in thanks. "I'd like to just be alone for a little while, if that's alright with everyone," he said.

 "Of course Harry!" the little gathering responded, smiling back at him. 

 Harry left the room again. At least they wouldn't worry that he'd try and kill himself or anything now. 

 Harry wondered where he would go, and eventually decided to go back to his godfather's bedroom, he felt more peaceful there.

 When he entered the room, he noticed something that he hadn't seen before. There was an envelope on the bedside. He approached warily. Was this something that Sirius had left unopened.

 When he looked at it, however, he saw that it was addressed to him. Curious now, Harry opened the envelope. There were to sheets of parchment there.

 He pulled them both out. One looked very formal, the other less so. In the end he decided to open the less formal looking one first.

_Dear Harry,_

_ This is supposed to be a sort of birthday present. I know that it is likely I will die at some point during the new war against Voldemort. I have decided to write a will – it's February as I write this, by the way._

_ You can read it for yourself, but basically I leave the house and most of my things to you, there are some things that Remus will ask you for, but he knows what I want to give him, and what needs to be given to others – just ask him about it!_

_ If you are reading this, I am dead. I told Remus where this was, and told him to give it to you on the first celebration that took place after I died (he had two choices – birthday or Christmas). _

_ Hopefully you'll not get this for a long, long time yet, but you can't be too careful!_

 The rest of the short letter was in different hand writing.

_ As Sirius asked, I've left this for you to find – this room is yours, as the owner of the house. None may enter it without permission, I was allowed in because Sirius told it I could come in once after he died, no matter when that happened._

_ I know that Sirius never thought that I would have to give you this so soon … Well, I'll be seeing you soon anyway, I asked Dumbledore if I could be the one to come and get you, so I'm probably standing over your shoulder as you read this!_

_Remus and Sirius_

 Harry was nearly crying again as he finished the letter. Remus was not standing over Harry's shoulder, and he never would be either.

 Harry looked at the official document – it was, as the letter had said, Sirius's will. It seemed to mainly say that everything went to Harry, but for several items which were carefully listed and which Harry had no idea what they were.

 Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Harry, it's Albus," Dumbledore's voice murmured through the door. "Can I come in?"

 "Yeah, of course Headmaster!" Harry called back, and a moment later the door opened and Albus Dumbledore walked into the room. 

 "Please, we aren't in school, so call me Albus," Dumbledore smiled down on his student.

 "Right, Albus," Harry said, nodding his head.

 "What's that you've got there?" Dumbledore asked curiously, nodding the papers in Harry's lap.

 "Sirius wrote a will," Harry explained. "He basically leaves everything to me."

 "Show me," Dumbledore commanded.

 Harry relinquished the documents to his teacher, waiting patiently while Dumbledore read through everything.

 "Well, this is why the house isn't letting anyone into this room – we were wondering. It seems that Sirius asked Remus not to tell anyone about the will," Dumbledore remarked. 

 "What do we do about this?" Harry asked curiously.

 "There isn't much we can do legally," Dumbledore replied, sighing heavily. "Since Sirius remains a convicted murderer. I have the power to validate such things, and so, in my mind, I know that this all belongs to you. It cannot be made public until people are better disposed towards Sirius, however."

 Dumbledore tipped the envelope up on Harry's lap, and a golden key. The key to Sirius's Gringotts account. Harry lifted it carefully, staring at it. 

 "You now have a lot of money. All of the Black family funds went to Sirius, as he is the only one that is still actually part of the family – hasn't married out of it. They didn't want that to happen, but Mrs. Black didn't realise that she hadn't stated where the money would go when she died … It was a little sudden."

 Harry gaped. He had a enough money already, and now he apparently had a lot more. Why did he get so much money, when people like the Weasley's had so little? It didn't seem fair to Harry.

 He shook his head, clearing it of the thoughts he didn't want at the moment. "I'm sorry, Albus, what was that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, remembering that Dumbledore had come here for a reason.

 "Ah, yes. I'd almost forgotten about that, thank you for reminding me. I have a proposition for you."

***

*grins* well, there's a good place to leave a chapter!! 

To all of those who are angry about me killing Remus – THERE IS A REASON!!! But you won't find out what it is until later J

~WolfMoon~


	23. Proposition

Dedicated to LonelySpirt – my 600th reviewer!

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Twenty Two: Propositions

31.8.1996

 "I have a proposition for you, Harry," Dumbledore told him, smiling slightly. 

 "A proposition? What sort of proposition?" Harry asked, looking curiously at the headmaster of Hogwarts, wondering what was going through the man's mind now.

 "After last year, it has become apparent that you need some more rights than those of an ordinary student. Being made a Prefect would get you those rights, but it would also give you a lot of responsibilities.

 "So, I have been thinking over the summer for a way to give you those rights. I have decided to make you a sort of Honorary Prefect, and give you all of the rights of a Prefect, but not many of the responsibilities. You will, of course, still be expected to stop trouble makers if you see them, but you will be free to move around, and no teacher or other Prefect could give you a detention without my consent.

 "You'll be able to use the Prefect bathrooms and access out of bounds areas. You understand that it is a great trust that I am giving you, but I believe that it might be useful for you this year," Dumbledore finished.

 "Wow," was all Harry could say.

 "After all," Dumbledore added, "you should have been made the male Prefect for Gryffindor last year …"

 "I don't know what to say to that," Harry said, still feeling quite amazed.

 "How about 'yes'?" Dumbledore asked, smiling slightly.

 Harry shrugged and grinned. "Alright then: Yes."

 Dumbledore laughed and reached into a pocket, taking out a badge that read: _Harry Potter, Honorary Gryffindor Prefect_.  

 "Snape is _not_ going to like this," Harry remarked, grinning slightly.

 "No, he wasn't particularly pleased when I announced my decision to do this," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

 Harry had to laugh at that.

 Dumbledore rose. "I'll leave you to your own devices, Harry. I believe there is an entrance to the Library through a secret door somewhere along that wall," he added, gesturing, before he left the room.

 Harry immediately stood up and walked over to examine the wall, not even noticing the door closing as Dumbledore left.

 It didn't take him long to find a slight difference in the grain of wood in one part of the wall, and just a slight push of his hand made the wall inch inwards a little, then it was pulled up towards the roof to reveal a passage way lit by suddenly flaming torches.

 Walking slowly into the passage, Harry looked around himself. He saw what must have been skeletons of rats. The chamber seemed to smell mostly of decay, which wasn't particularly pleasant.

 Harry muttered a spell to get rid of the smell, and a moment later could breath without hindrance from the awful stink.

 Walking faster, not liking the fact that skeletons littered his path, Harry nearly stumbled head on into the exit for the Library.

 He pushed lightly against the wall, and it immediately moved outwards and upwards.

 When he was granted a clear view of the Black family Library, Harry knew exactly why Hermione was fascinated by it – it was huge … Books lined the walls from floor to ceiling, huge shelves raised themselves in a maze of book-lined walkways.

 Harry stepped out of the passageway, hardly noticing as the doorway closed once more. He wandered through the shelves of books, noticing that there seemed to be vague subject groups.

 When he reached the 'Potions' section, he immediately noticed the book 'Moste Potente Potions' – he remembered that book well enough, and knew that it was in the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library.

 He didn't take the book down, but instead wandered on, looking at all of the spell books, a collection even bigger than the Hogwarts one.

 It wasn't long before he found himself in the Defence Against the Dark Arts section, browsing through books that he'd never seen before.

 There were a lot of really interesting books there, and Harry ended up picking several of them up before he went off to try and find the way back to his new room.

 Harry fell onto his bed after setting the books down on a bedside table. He wanted to talk to Sirius again … Maybe his godfather would still be there …

 A few moments later Harry had drifted into a light sleep. "Sirius?" he called softly, looking around him, searching for his godfather in this dream world.

 He knew Sirius was there – it was one of those dreams. But where his godfather was … that was another question altogether.

 He let his form change as he could do in the dream world only, a red and gold lion prowled around the clearing, sniffing here and there, searching for a trace of scent.

 It wasn't long before he found Sirius's trail, and then he was gone, bounding gracefully across the clearing and into the forest, running flat out with a speed no creature in the 'real' world could match.

 Finally he caught site of his godfathers dog form, a little ways ahead, Sirius was standing in another clearing, waiting patiently for Harry to arrive.

 Harry skidded to a halt and changed back to human form almost without a pause between them. Sirius also resumed his human form and grinned at Harry.

 "You're back already! Did they let you go back to sleep fairly soon after you woke?" Sirius asked him.

 "Yeah," Harry replied. "I found a way into the library from your room, and got some books. Oh! And I found your will! Dumbledore says that the Order of the Phoenix will know that it is valid, but that it can't be known to the Ministry because they think that you're still a Death Eater," Harry added.

 "Good! Remus said that he's set aside most of the things that I left for other people, which is good. Oh, and he said to tell you to tell Snape something, but I can't quite remember what it was at the moment…" Sirius mused.

 Harry rolled his eyes. "Tell it to Tatsu if you see him first," he told his godfather, grinning. "Now, wanna have a duel?"

 When Harry awoke again, night had just fallen. He supposed that the Order of the Phoenix would be starting to get worried about his absense again.

 Getting up, he changed clothes into loose jeans and a black shirt, then wandered downstairs, not bothering to do anything about his hair, which was, as usual, sticking up all over the place.

 He wandered down to the kitchen and looked inside. Most of the Order of the Phoenix members were there, and all of them looked sad. None of them seemed to be eating anything, though there was a lot of breakfast on the table.

 He walked in, and everyone looked up, smiled breifly and looked down again. No one spoke. The silence was quite disturbing, and it certainly wasn't a good atmosphere to eat in, so Harry didn't touch the food either.

 Not long after Harry arrived, Ron and Hermione stood up. "We should do some homework," Hermione murmured, softly, because sound seemed very wrong at the moment.

 Harry joined them, wanting something to do to keep him from dwelling too much on the events of the morning. Remus's death had struck him hard, and he hadn't really thought about the Dursley's much at all… But they were dead too … Should he mourn them? Did he feel sad about them being gone?

 He shook his head – he didn't want to think about the Dursley's right now, because if he did, he would start feeling guilty again, about their deaths, and Remus's.

 Hermione and Ron fell back to walk on either side of Harry, comforting presences that he did not need to give excuses to. 

 As they walked together through the library, sometimes pausing to pick up books, Harry found himself thinking of the past, all the times that he and his friends had done things against the rules, and laughed about their escapes afterwards.

 Would they ever be able to do that again? Now that Voldemort had come back, would one of their number dissapear? Would it be him? What would Ron and Hermione do if he was gone? Would they miss him, or forget about him?

 Harry shook his head, trying to clear it of distressing thoughts.

 "Harry?" Hermione asked softly, wondering what he was thinking.

 "So many people are going to die," he whispered, voice bleak.

 Hermione slipped an arm around his waist and Ron threw his arm over Harry's shoulder, both of them hugging him tightly. "It'll be alright. Eventually, you'll kill Voldemort and everything can return to normal again."

 "What's normal?" Harry asked wearily. "I don't think I've ever had anything happen to me that wasn't something to do with Voldemort… Could I live without him being around trying to kill me?"

 "Of course you could Harry Potter! And don't you ever even think differently!" Hermione told him.

 Harry just smiled slightly. "Well, I guess some day I'll find out," he remarked.

 "Some day soon, I hope," Hermione agreed, and Ron nodded firmly. "What did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?"

 Harry told them, and Hermione grinned. "Well done!" she said, and Ron echoed her, a little less enthusiastically.

 Harry smiled. "I'm sure glad that I've got friends like you," he remarked. "But aren't you scared that Voldemort's going to try and kill you as well now? Because you're friends with me?"

 "If he does try, you'll just have to stop him," Ron responded calmly. 

 "Seriously though," Hermione added, "it doesn't matter. We are your friends, and we aren't going to stop being your friends. Not even Voldemort can break our friendship, even if he kills us."

 "Thanks guys," Harry sighed. "I needed to hear that, I think."

 "We really should get some of this homework done though. It might take our minds of things. Ron could you look up …" Hermione began, and Harry nearly laughed.

***

There we go, chapter completed! Next chapter: Party Time! 

~WolfMoon~


	24. Party Time

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Twenty Three: Party Time

31.7.1996(Night)

 Harry fell asleep that night feeling almost content. Remus was gone, but his friends didn't hate him, and Remus didn't blame Harry for killing him.

 Perhaps Voldemort had killed Harry's friends to make Harry feel afraid and guilty, perhaps to the brink of suicide. 

 Harry shook his head slightly. He would not let that happen. He would grieve for his friend and his family, and train all the harder to bring about Voldemort's downfall.

 When morning came, Harry felt more relaxed for his thoughts the night before. He was ready to face life again … at least, he _hoped_ he was.

 Just as he was leaving his room, Tatsu appeared beside him. "Sirius said that Remus wanted me to tell you that if you dare spend your birthday being sad about him, he'll find away to escape the Realms of the Dead and kill you himself," Tatsu told Harry, grinning widely.

 Harry actually laughed. "Thanks Tatsu. I think I needed to hear that," he told his friend.

 "I think you did to. That's why I bothered to tell you," the other retorted lightly as they headed downstairs for breakfast.

 When they reached the kitchen, only Molly Weasley was up, busily cooking breakfast. "Hello dear," she greeted him with a cheerful smile. Harry returned the greeting politely, just as Tatsu followed him into the room.

 "Morning Molly," he greeted her with a nod, and she smiled in reply before going back to breakfast.

 A moment later Ron turned up, his hair fluro green and his skin bright pink, looking very annoyed. "I. Hate. My. Brothers," he growled out, as the inhabitants of the kitchen laughed at him.

 Mrs. Weasley quickly undid the charms, but slight remnants of the colour remained, seeming to resist all efforts to clean them.

 Harry noted that Tatsu closed his eyes momentarily every time Molly did the cleaning spell, and from the look of concentration on his face, Harry decided that Tatsu was probably to blame for this.

 He was careful, however, not to mention this to Ron – he noted that his oldest friend was a little … angry with Tatsu, though he wasn't sure exactly why this might be.

 Soon the rest of the house joined them downstairs, the kitchen, though large, was pretty much filled to the brim. Just when Harry thought that everyone must have arrived, the door opened one last time.

 The soft chatter that filled had filled the air stopped immediately as Severus Snape entered the room.

 The man looked to be in high bad temper, dark bags under his eyes betrayed lack of sleep and there was a haunted look in his icy black eyes.

 He stalked into the kitchen, saying nothing to anyone, snatched a plate and stalked out again. Until he was gone no one made a sound.

 "What's up with him?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as the rest of the Order began talking again, somewhat louder, as if to make up for the momentary lack of sound.

 "He's been having nightmares," Hermione replied immediately. "Well, that's what everyone seems to think, anyway."

 "What sort of nightmares?" Harry was immediately interested.

 "Who knows?" Ron replied rudely, grabbing some more food. "Are we having a party today?" he added.

 "Yeah," Harry replied, smiling slightly.

 "Good, I'll go and tell mum. She'll get everything ready again," Ron disappeared from their side.

 "Ron's not that great at emotional things," Hermione remarked. "I think he's a bit awkward around you because he doesn't know how to act, with Sirius and Remus gone."

 Harry just nodded silently, watching Ron weave his way through the crowd of people to his mother, speak to her for a little while, and then wander slowly back.

 "The party starts in two hours," Ron said, grinning, as he reached them.

 Harry smiled slightly. "Well, I'd better change then," he remarked. People were now beginning to move from the room to begin the days chores.

 Hermione nodded in agreement. All three of them were wearing what they'd slept in the night before. "Meet back here in ten minutes?" she asked.

 The two boys nodded in agreement and Harry headed away from the other two towards his own room.

 When he returned, he found that he was the first, but that Dumbledore was waiting for him.

 "I wanted to wish you a happy birthday," he remarked quietly to Harry as his young student approached him.

 "It wasn't much of one," Harry replied with a faint sigh. "But thanks anyway."

 "I don't really have a present for you, but as this house is yours now, and is without a House Elf to take care of it, I thought that I would take care of the problem," Dumbledore said.

 There was suddenly two loud cracks. Harry looked around, and quickly spotted two figures – Dobby and Winky.

 "Mr Potter sir!" Dobby squeaked, looking happy beyond measure. "Dumbledore is asking Dobby and Winky to come to Harry Potter's house! Dobby and Winky is being very happy to accept!"

 When he looked at her, Harry immediately noticed that Winky seemed to be looking a lot better than she had been before. "How are you Winky?" Harry asked her.

 "Winky is happy to have a new master," the house elf squeaked. "Away from crowds. Winky doesn't like crowds."

 "Well, I'll be sure not to make you go anywhere that might have crowds," Harry told her, smiling.

 "Master doesn't need to do that for Winky!" Protested the elf. It seemed that with Harry being her 'master' now, her previous attitude towards him was gone.

 "I would be happy too, Winky," Harry replied firmly, then turned to Dobby. "What is that you want to be paid?" he asked the elf calmly.

 Winky still looked scandalized by this idea, but she said nothing. "Dobby is not really wanting pay from Harry Potter!" The other elf squeaked at him. "As long as Dobby can still wear his own clothes, and can take the occasional day off, Dobby is very happy, Sir!"

 Harry smiled down that the overenthusiastic creature. "Of course you can still wear your own clothes," he told the elf.

 "Dobby and Winky is going to help with cleaning and preparing for the party now, Master Harry," Winky told Harry, bobbing a slight curtsey. Harry noted that Dumbledore had freed her in the traditional manner – presenting her with clothes.

 These clothes actually looked as though they were looked after, and Harry hoped that they would remain that way. It was disconcerting watching the creatures going around in dirty rags.

 "Thank you, both," Harry replied, not really knowing what he should say. He was completely unaccustomed to giving any type of order, apart from those he'd made when teaching some of his fellow students Defense Against the Dark Arts the previous year.

 The two house elves, however, did not seem notice as they disappeared over the house with sharp cracks. "I think you'll find that they will serve you happily," Dumbledore told Harry softly. "Winky has, it seems, mainly managed to get over her devotion to her former family."

 Harry only nodded, then shook himself and smiled at the Headmaster of his school. "Thank you, Albus. I really do appreciate this," he said.

 "Nothing to it, child," Dumbledore responded, turning and heading away, just as Ron and Hermione appeared, hurrying downstairs.

 "Did I just hear house elves?" Hermione demanded curiously.

 "Yeah, Dumbledore brought Dobby and Winky here. Apparently they are here to replace Kreacher," Harry replied.

 "That's cool," Ron decided. "Come on, everyone is waiting for you in the living room," he added, betraying the fact that he had taken a slight detour on his way to or from changing clothes.

 Harry, however, only nodded in calm acceptance, and the three friends headed for the living room.

 When they arrived, there was a fairly large crowd of people waiting to wish Harry a happy birthday, and there was a pile of presents in the centre of the room that more than rivalled anything Dudley had received on any single occasion.

 Most of the people were happy to wish Harry a happy birthday and then disappear, until all that remained were the people who Harry was familiar with.

 The Weasley twins were looking a little subdued – Harry took it that their mother had given them at least part of a tongue lashing for what they'd done to Ron that morning.

 Everyone settled down, forcing Harry to a position near the centre of the room as they began presenting gifts. As this ceremony began, there were way too many people presenting Harry with gifts at once, and, watching, everyone was very quickly reduced to laughter.

 When everyone's amusement was curbed, they proceeded to present Harry with presents in a much more dignified and orderly fashion.

 The gifts were many and varies, those who did not know him to well gave him little things like lollies, pranks, books, quills and ink.

 Alastor Moody presented Harry with a small looking present, and Harry looked up into the retired Aurors grizzled face in surprise. "Open it, Harry," the man told him, chiselled lips curing up into something that might have passed for a smile.

 Harry did as he was told, and was rewarded with a leather wand holder which could be fastened to his arm or leg, or simply to his belt. "So that you don't have to put it in your back pocket any more," Moody growled, before leaving the room.

 From Hermione, he received a picture of him teaching DA in the room of Requirement. "I asked Colin to take it," she said, smiling slightly. 

 Harry grinned back, before turning to a present that had apparently been from Remus – a wizards radio.

 He tuned in, and almost immediately a song from the Weird Sisters began to play.

 Then he was presented with a gift from the Weasley clan as a whole. A beautifully crafted figurine of a black dog, a perfect replica of Sirius's Animagus form, made in pure silver.

 Harry hugged all of the Weasley's – he knew what their budget was, and the gift had probably nearly drained their account completely. And then there was the thought behind the gift.

 "Thanks guys," he said, having some trouble finding words to express his thanks.

 "There is one other gift, from the Order of the Phoenix, but that can wait until after the party," Mrs. Weasley murmured in his ear as she hugged him.

 Harry nodded, and Tatsu approached someone turned the music up higher as most of the people began a spirited dance. "My present, too, is waiting until later," Harry's teacher murmured. "You'll get it when you go back to your room."

 He was gone again before Harry could say anything in response. Harry shrugged and joined in the dance.

 An hour or so later, everyone was completely exhausted and no one could keep dancing any longer, so a few different people began games. One group was playing charades, one truth or dare, another was playing spot-light in the room next door. 

 Harry wandered from group to group, having the time of his life. None of Dudley's birthday parties could even begin to compare, in Harry's mind.

 All too soon the day was done, and the party moved to the kitchen, where Harry was presented with a humongous birthday cake, lit was sixteen candles.

 Once the last words to 'Happy Birthday' had been sung, Harry blew the candles out in a breath, acutely remembering that he'd never done this before in his memory.

 He did not offer this thought to anyone, knowing it would make his friends angry, and he did not want that emotion at all at his party.

 Finally, Harry cut the cake and the gathering cheered. Mrs. Weasley took over the cake cutting and handing out generous slices to everyone.

 Eating the cake took some time, as Mrs. Weasley's skill in the kitchen went unrivalled and everyone wanted at least seconds – more than one person came back for fourth helpings, even.

 Harry was feeling somewhat bloated after only two, and gave up on eating, simply watching as Fred and George engaged in a cake eating contest while Mrs. Weasley stood by looking disapproving.

 When they'd finished the contest (Fred ended up on nine slices of cake, while George just secured a victory on ten), the twins were sent upstairs with potions to settle their stomachs and send them to sleep.

 Harry looked around him at all of the Order. While his blood family was dead, he knew that the family of his heart was standing around him, laughing and enjoying themselves. 

 Dumbledore had been absent through most of the day, attending some sort of meeting with the Ministry of Magic, and when he returned the Order of the Phoenix would present Harry with it's birthday gift.

 Harry had a feeling that it would be incredibly spectacular.

 When Dumbledore showed no signs of appearing immediately, the party was once more moved to the living room where some on the braver (or less full) people, starting a slower, less energetic dance.

 Harry took the opportunity to slip away with Tatsu so that the other man could show Harry what he'd brought for him.

 With a slight smile and a flourish, Tatsu threw the door open and Harry gaped. Suspending in mid air by some magic spell, Tatsu gift was a proper Japanese Gi – sort of like a fighting garb.

 They were black, but on the back was a beautiful embroidered dragon, done in gold thread, caught in mid dive. A smaller representation of a dragon was on the left side of the chest – it was standing on it's back paws, wings spread open and a small spout of fire coming from it's muzzle.

 "Dragon is the highest rank in most fighting styles," Tatsu explained. "It is also my mark. Now, I think that Dumbledore has returned, judging by all of the people yelling for you to come down. I think they want to present you with the Order's gift."

 Harry grinned at his teacher and bolted from the room, Tatsu following at a more leisurely pace behind him.

 Harry burst into the living room, and was immediately swept towards the back yard of the house.

 "Now, this present bends the rules a little bit in the rare cases that it is found, and Dumbledore's been at the Ministry persuading them that it's ok," Arthur Weasley explained, then pushed the door open.

 Harry hardly prevented himself from yelping in amazed surprise, though he knew that his facial expression was one of complete awe.

***

*smirks* I love leaving cliffies!

~WolfMoon~


	25. Parenthood

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Twenty Four: Parenthood

2.8.1998(Morning)

 Harry lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, panting a serene light blue. He was still feeling somewhat amazed from the events of the night before – the gift presented to him by the Order of the Phoenix was bordering on the impossible to comprehend.

 There was a slight click of claws as that very gift approached Harry's bed. Then there was a slight pause, followed by fluttering of wings and then a heavy thump as something landed on the bed. There was a low, demanding cry and Harry opened his eyes wearily.

 He looked into the fierce golden eyes of a griffin. Though still very young, Harry knew that it was incredibly dangerous, as were any of it's kind.

 They'd learned about these creatures some time ago in Care of Magical Creatures, and Harry had been very captivated by the pictures of them. 

 This ones parents had died at the hands of Death Eaters no longer than a week ago, before the Order of the Phoenix could come to the creatures defense.

 This one cub had been alive when the Order had defeated those Death Eaters left alive. Dumbledore had brought it back, apparently with Harry in mind.

 The night before, Dumbledore had told Harry that griffins gave birth only once every several centuries, and so no one had ever been able to find out what happened with their young.

 From what the Order had been able to work out, baby griffins would bond to anyone who was a major figure in their lives for the first four months.

 What made this creature so important was that it was only three months old. With it's parents dead, it would have to find something else to become its 'parental figure', and quickly.

 Having been presented to Harry, the Order of the Phoenix hoped that it would bond with him, and therefore become a great protection against dark forces.

 Griffins, it seemed, were very loyal and defensive of those they befriended. If Harry won this creatures friendship, it would protect him to the death.

 The little creature screeched at Harry again, and the boy rested a hand gently on its head, it stilled its cries, momentarily, and Harry swung himself up from the bed.

 On his bedside table was a bowl of fresh minced meat. The griffin watched him lift the bowl, and immediately sat down, half unfolded its wings, tipped its head back and opened its beak, demanding to be fed.

 Carefully, Harry lifted some of the meat in his fingers and dropped into the griffins open mouth. It closed it's beak, swallowed, then opened again, demanding more food.

 Half an hour later, the creature was full, and sleepy. Harry lifted it gently, letting it droop itself comfortably over his arm before he stood up.

 There was a sudden crack and Dobby appeared. "Master Harry has fed the griffin?" The little creature asked him. When Harry nodded, Dobby reached for the bowl. "With Master Harry's permission?" he said, removing it from Harry's bedside.   
 "Thanks Dobby," Harry replied, smiling gratefully at the house elf. Near ecstatic with the praise, Dobby disappeared in another crack to perform whatever duties he thought were needed.

 The griffin did not seem particularly disturbed by the house elf, and merely opened one golden eye to look the other creature over with interest, and then allow itself to fall back into a drowse.

 Harry headed downstairs so that he could eat his own breakfast, and found that just about everyone was up before him.

 "You missed Snape," Hermione muttered to him. "He was in something of a good mood."

 "I suppose someone must have told him about Lupin's death," Ron remarked darkly. 

"Ron!" Hermione sounded scandalized. "He might be mean, but he isn't _evil_."

 Harry rolled his eyes as the conversation between his two friends developed into an argument. He ate at a leisurely pace, while watching the griffin that nestled in his lap for any signs of needing anything.

 When the creature stretched and yawned, Ron and Hermione stopped their argument to watch it with expressions of surprise and a little awe.

 Then it curled up and settled itself once more, not yet ready to wake up properly. Harry knew that it would become more active in the next month or so as it finished it's period of babyhood.

 Then it would begin to grow, very fast, for a few months until it reached roughly the size of a sheep dog, before it's growth slowed until it reached its adult years.

 This was about all that Order could piece together from the various references to griffins throughout history. There was very little to go on.

 "Keep a diary of what you observe about the griffin," Tatsu had advised him the night before. "You'll make a fortune if you ever wanted to publish it. As you know, very little is known of them."

 Harry had decided to do just that, in case someone else ever found themselves in a situation like the one he had stumbled into.

 Just as the argument between Ron and Hermione risked becoming an all out war, Harry stepped in. "Don't you think we should get some homework done? There is a little under a month till we go back to Hogwarts," he pointed out.

 "Of course!" Hermione cried. "Oh dear, I've been so neglectful about homework this holidays. Come on you two, we need to use the library," she headed out of the kitchen and Harry and Ron trailed after her.

 "What did you say that for?" Ron moaned. "I won't get away from the library all day now."

 "I was getting tired of listening to you argue," Harry replied simply, and Ron rolled his eyes.

 After three hours in the library, with Hermione sending them off for obscure books, while she hunted for even more obscure titles, Harry was beginning to wish that he hadn't said anything.

 Suddenly, just as he was seriously considering disappearing into the secret passageway, the griffin woke up properly, it had been dozing fitfully for some time now.

 It screeched, demanding food, and Ron and Hermione, just coming back with arms full of books, looked as if they wanted to just drop all of the books and cover their ears – or run. 

 In the end they made it to the table, dropped the books on it, and backed away, covering their ears.

 Dobby appeared with a crack, accompanied by a bowl of mince meat. Harry smiled in relief and took the bowl from the elf. The moment it saw food, the griffin assumed a 'feed me' position.

 Harry sighed and obeyed its commands while Dobby hovered, waiting to take the bowl away again. Eventually the creature finished eating, and settled down to sleep again for a little while.

 Dobby took the bowl away and disappeared with a crack, just as Tatsu turned up. "Harry! I need you, now," he said. 

 Harry knew that this meant his teacher was ready to give him another lesson, and hastily made excuses to Ron and Hermione, then hurried after Tatsu.

 Hermione sighed as Harry left. "At least he isn't angry like he was last summer. I just wish he had more time to spend with us."

 "I wish he did too," Ron agreed. "But I don't think he'd appreciate us forcing our company on him right now. I wonder what Tatsu's teaching him?"

 "Who knows," Hermione responded. "Oh well, Harry's finished the Defense homework, so we may as well start on that now, since he won't want any help with it."

 Ron sighed and started sorting through various books to find the defense ones and get started.

 Tatsu led the way to Harry's room. "Put your new friend down," he told Harry, nodding to the griffin.

 Harry placed the little creature on the bed and turned quickly slipped into the walk-in wardrobe, changing in record time into the Gi. Tatsu had shown him how to put the outfit on a while ago, back on Privet Drive.

 Harry forced his thoughts away from there, knowing that it would remind of Remus's death … Too late, he realised he'd just thought of that.

 _Voldemort's fault. Voldemort's fault. Voldemort's fault, he thought hard, forcing away the feelings of guilt and sadness that momentarily threatened to overtake him._

 Then, in a seconds concentration, his mind dropped, falling easily into the centre.

 When he walked out, Tatsu gave an approving nod, and a moment later his face, also, fell into the almost expressionless mask that meant he'd entered his centre also.

 Then the fight began as Tatsu kicked out towards Harry's stomach, Harry turned aside and kicked for Tatsu's other leg, hoping to trip him, but Tatsu flipped backwards onto his hands, and then onto his feet again, punching for the side of Harry's head.  

 Harry rocked backwards a little without even thinking about it. The fight continued, both of them completely caught up in what they were doing. 

 Suddenly there was an angry shriek and something golden-brown in colour launched itself at Tatsu. Harry spent one moment wondering what in the world it was, then remembered: the griffin.

 "No," he told it quietly, Tatsu had caught it was trying to keep it from scratching him with its bared claws. "It's alright. Tatsu is teaching me how to fight, not trying to hurt me," he gathered it into his arms, and creature snuggled against him, then clacked its beak apologetically at Tatsu.

 Harry assumed that it could understand English.

 "I think that perhaps we should leave your training for a little while, until your friend becomes more familiar with you and your human friends," Tatsu remarked, smiling slightly.

 Harry gave a half laugh and nodded his head in agreement. "Right. A pity. You can still show me some moves to practice though." 

 Tatsu grinned. "Tomorrow," he promised. "Right now you've got an owl," he nodded to the window before withdrawing. 

 Harry turned in surprise, and watched as a bird flew closer and closer. He wondered why Tatsu thought the owl was coming for him, then remembered that everyone else had their mail come to different places, lest this one be discovered.

 He threw the window open one handed, just before the bird arrived. Setting the griffin gently on the bed, he took the letter from the owl and read through it quickly.

_ Dear Harry,_

_This is Michael. I'm not sure where you've gone now, but I heard about the attack on your family. I know that you are with Dumbledore, so perhaps it would be a bad idea for us to continue your extra help in the Potions front – I wouldn't want either of us to get in trouble for it._

_ I will see you again soon sometime, I hope, as I enjoyed our last meeting – I believe that, given time, we could become friends._

_ If you wish to contact me, I am not hard to find (I sent this owl out simply hoping for the best, I do not know that it will find you)._

_ Hoping to hear from your soon,_

_Michael._

 Harry smiled slightly and took out one of the quills he'd been gifted with to write a quick response.

_Michael,_

_Sorry for disappearing like that. Your bird did find me, as this reply will confirm. I am with Dumbledore, yes, and I agree, it would be dangerous for both of our positions for you to come here._

_ If there comes a time when it will be safe and beneficial for both of us to meet up, I'll let you know immediately._

_Thank you for the letter, I really appreciate it,_

_~Harry._

 "Here," he said, handing the note to the bird, which took it immediately and soared from the open window. Harry quickly closed the window again, as the griffin was watching it with interest.

 "Come on," he told it wearily. "Let's get back to Ron and Hermione."

***

 Not even a cliffie! Lucky people! *grins* review please!

~WolfMoon


	26. Communications

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Twenty Five: Communication

7.8.1996

 "Harry! We're going to Diagon Alley today!" Ron yelled at his friend.  

 Harry was standing at the top of the staircase, looking sleepy, the griffin perched on his shoulder, he smiled down at his friend. He had been speaking with Sirius the night before, and was in a better mood than he had been for a while.

 "Good!" Harry called back, heading down stairs to feed himself and the griffin. The creature no longer had to be fed at irregular hours, and had already become very proctive of Harry, much to the delight of the Order. 

 Today they would take the griffin out into a public place for the first time ever. Harry had spoken to it about this already, warning it to do what he told it, or risk separation from Harry forever. 

 The creature was very intellengent, Harry had discovered in week since he'd received it as a gift, and so understood exactly what Harry was saying.

 Harry had very little to go on when it came to understanding the griffins responses, however, but as the creature seemed to only need fairly basic things, it wasn't too difficult to understand what it was asking for. 

 Downstairs in the kitchen, Dobby was setting the large table in preparation for the Order of the Phoenix coming down to dine, while Winky was aiding Mrs. Weasley in making the food.

 When Harry appeared in the doorway, Dobby hurried over to him. "Here Master Harry, your seat is being this way!" the elf squeaked at him, and Harry allowed himself to be towed along to sit down. Dobby placed a plate of minced meat on the table beside Harry, then bowed and went back to setting the table.

 The griffin leapt from Harry's shoulder, and the boy winced slightly as its sharp claws for a moment clenched, just biting through his skin. He had more than a few scratches from the griffin, though he knew that the creature intended him no harm.

 The griffin settled crouched on the table, gulping down its breakfast – no longer did it require to be hand fed, and Harry was quite grateful for that.

 Not long after, people started arriving to eat. Ron and Hermione were, as usual, some of the first amung them, and Harry knew from the days he had spent here that most who came would be gone again, swiftly, departing on whatever errands the Order had for them.

 Few would remain to eat at a leisurely pace.

 Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of Harry, they'd been arguing the night before, and their tempers had yet to cool. 

 "I'll finally be able to see what new books Flourish and Blott's had," Hermione remarked with forced cheer, her comment aimed at Harry only.

 "Won't it be fun to see what Quality Quidditch Suplies has to sell now?" Ron asked Harry a moment later.

 "I don't know about you two, but I rather like the idea of having a look at the Magical Menagerie," Harry replied, catching them both off guard. "But I can go there, and Hermione can go to the book shop, and you can go and have a look at Quality Quidditch Suplies, Ron."

 Harry was intent on not being forced to take sides in the argument between his two friends, knowing from experience that this was not a good idea. No matter who he thought had the right of things, the other would become annoyed if he said anything about it.

 "You think I was right though, from last night, don't you Harry?" Ron asked him.

 "Of course he doesn't," Hermione snapped back, "Harry's smart, it's _obvious that I had the right of things, didn't I Harry?"_

 Harry looked between his two friends. Why did they have to constantly try to put him in the middle like this?

 "Do you want to know what I really think?" he asked, aiming the question at both of them. They each nodded eagerly, awaiting confirmation that they had been right.

 "I think you are both being very stupid and childish," Harry told them, lifted the griffin, who'd finished eating, with ease, and walked out of the kitchen, leaving his two friends staring after him.

 "Having a bit of trouble with your friends, Harry?" Dumbledore asked him, appearing seemingly from nowhere.

 "A little," Harry admitted with a sigh. "They argue over the stupidest of things sometimes."

 Dumbledore laughed quietly. "I am not surprised, your parents acted the same for five years," the old wizard told Harry.

 "I know they like each other," Harry agreed. "I just wish they didn't have to show it like that."

 "Unfortunately that's how most people choose to deal with their feelings," Dumbledore remarked wearily. "I have just come back from an early morning talk with Tatsu, which prooved to be quite interesting."

 Tatsu had returned to number six Privet Drive two days before, saying that he had a house to take care of, but that he would be back frequently to check up on things. Dumbledore had had Tatsu's house added to the Floo network, to make things easier for everyone.

 "Really?" Harry asked. "What did he say?"

 "The Police seem to have hit dead ends with an enquirey to your relatives deaths," Dumbledore replied. "Since no one in the neighbourhood seems to remember much of what happened, tracking down any evidence is proving difficult for them."

 Harry only nodded. He knew that Ministry had used memory charms on everyone who had been present at the Death Eater attack and who did not know about magic.

 "It has also become clear that your mother's family left Petunia, as their last surviving child, many things. These things fall to you, as Petunia's only remaining blood relative. Vernon's things will go to on Marjory Dursley, though if she died, those things would go to you," Dumbledore continued.

 "What sort of things did my mothers family leave?" Harry asked curiously. He'd never heard much of the Evans family, not even from Petunia. He knew that they were dead no, but he knew little else.

 "Quite a sum of money, and several family heirlooms, all of which are stored in a Muggle back account," Dumbledore replied immediately. Harry looked at him questioningly. "I checked while I was there. I am a powerful figure in our world, Harry, and many of the benefits of that power extend even into the Muggle world."

 "Ok. So what happens now?" Harry asked.

 "Well, it seems that Miss Dursley has requested that those things the Evans family left be given to her as well, which means that you must come to court and a judge will decide who gets what," Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh.

 "More courts? I don't think I like courts much," Harry remarked darkly.

 "They aren't supposed to be likable. You should get yourself ready for Diagon Alley soon," the headmaster informed Harry calmly. "Molly will be wanting to leave here fairly soon."

 "But what about the court …" Harry trailed off as Dumbledore raised a wizended hand.

 "Do not fret about that just yet," the old man told Harry. "I will do as much as I can to take care of it, and prepare you for it when the time is right. Go now."

 As Harry turned, the griffin squirmed in his arms. "What is it?" Harry asked the creature, and it squirmed again. "Do you want to get down?" 

 The small eagles head nodded vigerously, and Harry knelt to set it on the ground. He rose and walked to his room, with the little creature trailing beside him. It had become quite able on its feet, though it was still apt to stumble occasionally.

 Once back in his room, Harry watched the griffin settle itself, curled up neatly on his pillows. Sparing a gentle smile for the creature, Harry turned away from the bed and thought of what to wear for the day.

 In the end he decided on comfortable black pants, a green t-shirt and a light black jumper with a dragon curled on the back, as well as the doc martins that Tonks had insisted he buy.

 When he stepped out of the ensuite bathroom, he found the griffin stalking around the room almost agetatedly. The reason for this was swiftly discovered: Severus Snape was standing in the doorway, looking sour.

 Harry thought immediately of the wand that was bound to his arm – he had swiftly grown accustomed to having his wand there, and could draw it in an instant at need.

 "Good morning, Snape," he greeted, tone cool. He did not allow the potions master to know just how much Harry hated him, but at the same time made it clear that they were not friends.

 "As I am forced into your company, even if it is for only a short period, I see little good about this particular morning," Snape snapped in reply.   
 "Then why don't you tell me why you are here and get your errand over and done with as soon as possible. That way neither of us need to keep each others company any longer than necessary," Harry growled in reply.

 "The headmaster requested that I make a potion that would allow you and your … pet … to converse easily. A griffin could do that on its own, but not until it reached an age when its magical abilities were more advanced than yours is," came the reply. "I have made the potion, but you need to add one of your own hairs to it, and your pet needs to add a feather."

 "The griffin is not my pet, Snape, but rather my friend," Harry growled warningly.

 "Same difference, when its you we speak of," Snape sneered at him, before striding into the room and setting a goblet down on Harry's bedside table. "You each much drink from this," he added, before leaving, robes billowing behind him. 

 The griffin scrambled from where it had hid itself under the bed. It had tried to attack Snape once more when the Potions Master was less than polite to Harry, but Harry had forbidden it to do so again.

 Now it seemed to harbour a hatred of Snape equal to that which Harry and his friends did. "Did you hear that?" Harry asked it, and the creature nodded. "Do we trust him?" again, though more reluctantly, the creature nodded.

 Harry knew that the griffin could spot lies very easily, and therefore if it thought that Snape was being dishonourable Harry would believe it immidately and without question.

 Harry tugged a strand of hair from his head, and dropped into what looked like clear water that was Snape's potion. For a moment, the water blazed emerald green, then returned to clear.

 The griffin used its beak to rip out a single feather from its forleg, which it offered to Harry to place in the potion. Harry did so, and the potion turned, for a moment, gold.

 When it had cleared again, Harry drank some of it, then offered it to the griffin, which downed its portion of the potion in a single gulp.

 Quickly, Harry sat down, as the world spun crazily around him. He did not notice the griffin doing the same.

 _So, Snape didn't give up his Death Eater loyalties, was the one thought to go through Harry's head, as he fell back onto his bed, senseless._

***

Do you guys hate me? If yes, you are supposed to, if no, you are disturbing me *grins* just joking! Please review!

~WolfMoon~


	27. Named

**In Every Darkness******

Chapter Twenty Six: Named

7.8.1996 (morning still)

 Grimmauld Place was thrown into chaos a few minutes later when Ron discovered his friend and the griffin, unconscious in their room.

 "Did you have to give it to him this morning, Severus?" Dumbledore asked his potions master wearily, watching everyone bustling around in something only just short of blind panic.

 "Dumbledore, you know very well that this potion is very delicate. If Mr. Potter wants to enjoy full use of his body, and of the abilities the potion will give him, it must be as fresh as possible. Now, if you'll excuse me," Snape took the opportunity to withdraw.

 Dumbledore sighed, watching as Molly Weasley fussed over Harry while the Aurors did everything they could to wake the boy with spells. Only time could bring a halt to the potion that Severus had given the boy.

 Suddenly there were cries of delight and relief, and Dumbledore smiled – Harry must be recovering then. Before anyone had really grasped what was happening, the griffin threw itself from where it had been lain, landing in a bundle on Harry's chest.

 Harry gave an 'oof' of surprise as his eyes shot open, then surprise melted and he smiled at the little creature that settled on his chest, almost purring, if an eagle's beak could ever produce such a sound.

 The boy stroked it's head almost absent-mindedly as he looked at the bustle that surrounded him in something very close to surprise.

 "Are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley demanded, forcing her way through the gathered members of the Order to stand beside Harry. "Do you remember what happened?"

 "I … can't quite remember what happened, no," Harry responded, from his place by the wall, Dumbledore was unsurprised. Severus would have covered his trail well. "But I feel fine," he added, in a vain attempt to halt Mrs. Weasley's protective temper.

 Through this confusion, Dumbledore just managed to overhear Ron's soft comment to Hermione, "I guess we won't be going to Diagon Alley today after all."

 Dumbledore nodded in an agreement that neither child saw, and strode from the building, already late for an appointment with the Minister of Magic.

 Harry felt very tired, and all of the people around him didn't help. The moment he mentioned this, everyone seemed to flee his room as if pursued by rampaging dragons.

 Mrs. Weasley was the last to leave, and Harry knew that she would be standing guard outside his door to make sure that he was not disturbed.

 He smiled down at the griffin which was still lying on his chest.

***Flashback***

_ It was weird, a place almost like the centre, but this place was not as familiar and welcoming. _

_ Harry looked around, his green eyes searching the darkness for any sign of life. He was torn by conflicting emotions, at one time, he wanted to get out of this place, and never return, but at the same time the darkness offered an alluring mystery that made him want to remain here forever, or at least until he solved it.___

_ Suddenly he could sense another presence was here also. His idle speculation that this could be some part of his centre vanished, for no one could enter another's centre.___

_ He looked around, trying to find where the presence was, but he could see nothing. Then a voice, as beautiful as the chimes of a hundred tiny bells, whispered around him. "No fear, Harry-Parent, you will not be harmed here. I will not allow it."___

_ "Who are you?" Harry asked, and, to his amazement, his voice held the same beauty as that which had addressed him. ___

_ "I have not chosen my name yet," came the elusive response. "But you know me, and I know you. We are here together, to form a bond that will last a life time."___

_ "That hardly gives me any information," Harry remarked, voice dry. He could sense the other being's humour, and suddenly light flooded the dark place, and Harry saw at his side a towering tawny coloured beast.___

_ The huge, adult griffin looked at the human by its side with a predators golden eyes. Harry looked down at himself and gaped – his body was that of an adult, as was that of the huge creature beside him. ___

_ "This place stands outside of time," the griffin told him, and its golden eyes smiled. "Here we appear as we each would in the prime of our lives."___

_ "Ah …" Harry said, still feeling more than a little lost.___

_ "A member of your house gave you a potion that would allow us both to come here, to perform a ceremony that would never have been possible otherwise," the creature added.___

_ "Snape," Harry realised.___

_ "Such was the humans name," came the response, though Harry noted that the beautiful voice was tinged with dislike. "We come here to bind our lives together, as a baby griffin does with its parents before its birth."___

_ "How can you do anything before your birth?" Harry asked curiously.___

_ "Griffins are not humans. Our magic allows us do things that yours does not," came the cool reply. "Come, follow me."___

_ The griffin rose of powerful legs and led the way forward, and Harry followed it quickly, because the light was moving with it.___

_ "What did you mean before? When I asked you what your name was?" Harry asked it curiously.___

_ "Why I told you I had not yet chosen a name? A griffin chooses its own name when it believes itself ready for one," the griffin responded calmly.___

_ "Oh."___

_They walked in silence for some time, until Harry could see another light ahead of them. "What is that?" he asked curiously of the magnificent creature beside him.___

_ "That is the light that symbolises life," the griffin responded. "We must go there, and there our minds will link, as the potion we were given wants." ___

_ Harry nodded, although he didn't really understand what was happening. They reached the golden light, and stepped into it. Harry blinked, once, to clear his vision slightly.___

_ He felt something alien in his mind, and after a moment he identified it as the griffin. "My name is Grypis," the griffin announced, sounding both happy and pleased.___

_ Harry felt a sudden knowledge in his mind, and, like the griffin, he spoke out. "My name is Gryfas."___

_ "In the human world your name will remain Harry, and mine will be Gryphon, no human may know the names we were given here," the griffin told him.___

_ "Why not?" Harry asked curiously.___

_ "Because they are the names of our souls, and to know the name of someone's soul is the key to controlling them," came the reply.___

_ Harry blinked. "I think I get that," he admitted. "So if any other person knew my name, they could control me?"___

_ "Yes. Any being can control you completely if they know your souls name, it is completely inescapable," Grypis replied calmly. "Come, the waking world awaits us both, tell no one a word of what happened here."___

***End Flashback***

 Harry had not spoken, as Grypis had advised him. He knew that Molly was worried that he 'could not remember' anything that had happened, but that was, unfortunately, unavoidable.

 "_You did well," Grypis murmured in Harry's mind, and the boy smiled. _

 "_Thank you," he replied in like._

***

 The next day Harry was up and moving, no one questioned him about the day before, and Harry assumed that Molly Weasley had spoken to them all very firmly on the subject.

 "Can we go to Diagon Alley today?" he asked her at breakfast.

 "Of course dear, if you feel up to it," was the reply.

 "Thanks," he replied, and hurried over to sit with his friends, Grypis already crouched, cat like, on the table, gulping down his breakfast.

 "What did she say?" Ron asked eagerly.

 "We can go," Harry replied with a grin, and Ron smiled happily back. Hermione sighed in exasperation.

 "Hermione, I don't need to be coddled you know," Harry told her. "I don't _like_ being coddled."

 "I know Harry," she said, sighing. "I still don't think it's a good idea to be going into a crowded street after yesterday though."

 "You are entitled to your opinion," Harry said, shrugging. "And I am entitled to mine."

 Hermione nodded. She'd been opposed to him leaving the house until everyone was sure that what had happened yesterday would not happen again, but both Harry and Ron had dismissed her concerns – Harry because he knew what she feared would not come to pass, and Ron because if Hermione thought it was bad, Ron would do it just to prove that it wasn't, even if he knew it was.

 "_Grypis, do you mind if we put a charm on you so that you appear to be a normal cat?" Harry asked his friend._

 "_You don't need to," came the reply. __"A griffin can change into either an eagle or a cat at will, as both creatures are part of us. The charm wouldn't work anyway. Griffins do not lie, and lies are often revealed around us, so the charm would be of no use. I doubt anyone knows this, however, so if one of your companions were to use a charm on me, I would morph just as they did so, and all would assume that charm had worked."_

 "_Thanks," Harry told it, happily, and approached one of the adults, asking them to perform the charm._

 The moment the woman answered, Harry knew that it was the woman who'd been guarding him the day that he met Tatsu Kendo. "Yeah sure, I'm Katharine, by the way," she told him.

 Harry nodded in greeting. Katharine took out her wand and pointed it at Grypis, muttering something. A beam of white light leaped from her wand to touch the griffin, spreading over its body. When it cleared, a cat with tawny fur and bright golden eyes had taken its place.

 Of everyone in the room, Harry was the only one who knew that the spell had not worked, no one else would have so much as guessed.

 Harry walked back over to Ron and Hermione, petting Grypis's head absently. "What are you going to call it?" Hermione asked curiously.

 "He, not it," Harry replied, his thoughts seeming miles away. "His name is Gryphon." Hermione blushed a little at being corrected.

 "Isn't that a little bit obvious?" She asked. 

 "No, because he'll be going under the guise of a cat while I'm with anyone who doesn't know the truth, and so Gryphon will seem fine, especially in the magical world," Harry replied, and Hermione was forced to nod in agreement – wizards often chose names of magical creatures for their pets.

 When Harry stood up, Ron and Hermione followed suit immediately. "We aren't gonna let you out of our sight Harry! Look what happened last time!" Ron grinned at him.

 Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "Oh fine," he replied waspishly. "Come on then."

 They headed out of the dining room to the living room to wait in front of the fire. _It's a good thing I'm not like I was last summer, otherwise I'd be feeling really frustrated right now.___

 Suddenly Mrs. Weasley appeared beside him. "Here you are dear," she said, handing him a list of the books he would need.

 Harry looked at it and mentally groaned. He knew he shouldn't have allowed Dumbledore to talk him into to taking so many subjects.

***Flashback***

"Well Harry, have you made your choices yet?" Dumbledore asked Harry, his eyes, as usual, smiling happily. 

 "Some of them. I'm taking NEWT level transfiguration, potions, charms, defence against the dark arts and I think I want to do astronomy," Harry replied. "But Snape said that you might have some more lessons for me to take."

 "That is quite true. I think that you should take Divination," Dumbledore began, but Harry immediately interrupted.

 "Why?"

 "Because I think it's important. I cannot say why, exactly, but it is a feeling I get, a feeling that I have learned to trust. I think you should take divination," Dumbledore replied.

 "Ok," Harry sighed, knowing that Dumbledore would probably badger him into anyway. "What else?"

 "Care of magical creatures. I think it would prove useful, for reasons that you will soon discover," this time Harry just nodded. He didn't mind care of magical creatures nearly so much as he did divination.

 "As Severus will have told you, you will be taking Occlumency lessons from him also, though we will have to come up with something other than remedial potions to use as an excuse. These lessons will keep up until it is believed that you are good enough not to need them.

 "I also think that you should do Ancient Ruins, if you want to," Harry nodded, a little reluctantly. "Good, as Severus is fairly good at that, he will teach you a little of ancient ruins when you go for Occlumency lessons. That's a good enough excuse!" Dumbledore smiled happily.

 Harry sighed. _I knew I shouldn't have agreed to that. His asking should have made me at least a little bit wary, oh well, I'm stuck with it now._

 "There may also be some extra-curriculum activities at some point in the year," Dumbledore had added jovially, before leaving Harry alone to fume about the lessons with Snape. 

***End Flashback***

And now he needed a ton of books to get him through the year. Yay. 

 "Come on dears. Arthur, you go first, then you, Ron, then Harry, then Hermione, Ginny and I'll come last," Mrs. Weasley stated.

 Harry knew that the order had been organised so that if there was an attack at the other end, Arthur could fight, and Ron, when he got there, would see if anything was the matter, and if it was, head straight back and prevent Harry from leaving.

 Not saying anything, Harry watched as first Arthur, then Ron disappeared, then waited for five minutes to make sure neither came back, before leaving himself. What challenges, if any, would Diagon Alley have for him?

***

Ok, I think I'll leave it there! Next chapter, Diagon Alley!

~WolfMoon~


	28. Diagon Alley

AN: I did start a marauder era fic, but then decided that I'd wait to get a little further with this story before I wrote any more of it, so I've taken it off ff.net – it will come back soon though! Thanks to those who sent me emails to say it wasn't working!

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Twenty Sevent: Diagon Alley

8.8.1996 (morning)

 Standing in the bustling Leaky Cauldron, Harry smiled slightly, though on his shoulder Grypis was turning his head this way and that, as if looking for something.

 "_Beware_," the griffin hissed. "_There is one here who's hatred and greed are great_."

 "_I'll take your warning to heart_," Harry replied easily, and looked around the pub, searching for the one that Grypis was speaking of. "_Malfoy," Harry hissed angrily, seeing the blonde boy a moment later._

 Draco Malfoy was standing with his mother near the entrance of the pub. It seemed that his fathers arrest had certainly changed his mother, who looked more than a little cowed, but Draco stood tall and imperious, he had not changed at all, it seemed.

 "_You know this boy?" Grypis asked, watching Malfoy with obvious dislike._

 _"Too well, but I'll tell you about him when we get home," Harry replied. Grypis nodded his head ever so slightly, just as the last of their party arrived._

 "Malfoy's here," Harry muttered to Ron, who glanced up and saw Draco, scowled and looked away. Their party moved away from the fire place and headed into the courtyard out the back.

 Mrs. Weasley opened the portal into Diagon Alley, and the rest of the group followed her into the street, Harry finding himself jostled into the middle of the group.

 "Alright, Arthur, you take Harry and Hermione and got to Gringotts, the rest of us will be in Flourish and Blott's when you get out of there. Harry, Hermione, give me your lists dears and I'll find the books for you."

 The matriarch of the Weasley clan swiftly took over the operation, and Harry soon found himself inside the Gringotts building, approaching a goblin. They handed over their keys (and in Hermione's case, Muggle money).

 Once she'd received her wizard money, Hermione turned to Harry and Arthur. "I'll go back to the bookshop now," she said. "There are a few books that I wanted to have a look for."

 "Right, we'll be out soon," Arthur replied. "Come on Harry."

 Harry sighed and followed Arthur and a goblin into the gloomy tunnel that housed the carts which would take them down to the vaults.

 "Get in then," the goblin said nastily as a cart appeared. Harry did his best to ignore the goblin as he, it and Arthur settled in the cart. The carts had a lot more room when Hagrid wasn't your companion.

 Soon they were at the Weasley's vault, and Harry was embarrassed to note that still had very little wealth, though more than they'd had the last time he'd been to their vault.

 When the reached his vault, he quickly stuffed money into a few bags, still feeling bad that he had so much money when the Weasley's had so little. "Come on then, let's get back to the rest of the family," Arthur said, when Harry joined him back in the cart.

 The goblin didn't speak again as the cart returned to them to the entrance room of the building. Harry and Arthur left the bank quickly and headed for Flourish and Blott's.

 When they got there, the Weasley's and Hermione had found most of the books they needed for school, and Harry quickly went searching the shelves for some new books to add to the Black library … His library.

 Once he'd finished, he joined the Weasley's and they went to pay for all of the books. "You lot sure do have a lot of new texts," the shop assistant remarked in a jolly voice.

 The group looked at all of the books on the counter and chuckled in agreement with the statement. "There are quite a few of us," Hermione said, grinning. 

 "So I noticed," the man said, laughing easily. "Well, here y'are then!" he packed the books into bags and handed them to Mrs. Weasley, who shrunk the bags and handed them to the children to put in their pockets.

 _"Then one from the pub, who you called Malfoy, approaches," Grypis warned. _

 "Malfoy's coming," Harry muttered under his breath to Ron and Hermione, who looked up immediately, searching for him.

 "Well, if it isn't Mudblood, weasel and Potty," a cold voice sneered behind them.

 "I'd watch your mouth, Malfoy, if you don't want to follow in your fathers footsteps," Harry growled out. "Because I'd be all too happy to send you after him!"

 "Oh, has Potty got a tongue since last year then?" Malfoy sneered at Harry, turning his attention away from Ron and Hermione to focus completely on Harry.

 "Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione hissed at him. "Are you _trying to make a scene?" _

 "It's alright Hermione. He can't do anything here," Harry replied, voice whisper soft so that Malfoy wouldn't hear him. "We are in the middle of a crowded street, if Malfoy tries anything, suspicion will come to rest on him, making him no use to the master he and his father serve." 

 As he hadn't heard a word Harry had said, Malfoy sauntered closer, still taunting. "You ready to go the same way as your relatives, Potty? They only died because of you, just like Cedric." 

 Harry looked at Malfoy coolly. "You aren't going to scare me Malfoy. Your fool of a father chose the wrong side for his family – Voldemort will never triumph. He did not gain what he wanted at the end of last year because he was incompetent. Do you think a good lord would have lost to a group of school children? I'll be laughing in your face when the dark lord lies dead, that I can promise you, Malfoy." 

 Contemptuously, Harry turned his back on the young heir of the Malfoy estate. "Come on guys. We waste our time on scum like him," he added to his friends, stalking away.

  Had Harry looked back, he would have seen Malfoy staring after him in complete amazement. Harry hadn't ever talked back like that before. 

 "Well done Harry," Ron grinned as they drew further away.

_"I don't like him,_" Grypis snarled in Harry's mind. _"I didn't attack him because I knew you didn't want me to, but I don't like him one little bit!"_

_"Not many people do. He isn't the nicest of people, and his family are as bad – or worse._"

 "You've certainly made yourself an enemy," Arthur Weasley remarked, as if trying to sound at least a little chiding, but Harry could hear the approval in his tone. 

 "Please – Malfoy and I have been enemies since … almost since the moment we met," Harry shrugged it off. "I don't think that I've endangered myself with an enemy who is by any means new."

 The rest of the Weasley children hurried to agree with him. 

 "Well, if you've got to make enemies, at least you've chosen good ones," Arthur said, abandoning his attempt at being stern.

 Mrs. Weasley looked about to protest, but then sighed and didn't. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked between each other with expressions of amazement – Mrs. Weasley hadn't taken the opportunity to scold? Incredible!

"Come on! We've got to get to Madam Malkin's," Mrs. Weasley told them, herding them to the robe shop to purchase some new robes – Dress robes for Ginny, and new robes for Harry, who'd been growing a lot over the summer, and the previous one.

 After the robes, everyone dispersed a little bit, Ron, Hermione and Harry went to the Apothecary, then dropped momentarily by Quality Quidditch Supplies, and then Harry dragged the pair of them to Magical Menagerie.

 "But I wanted to-" both began, then stopped when they saw the other saying the same thing. 

 "You two can go wherever," Harry said easily. "_I'm_ going to Magical Menagerie." They both stayed with him.

 _"I like this place. The creatures seem to be content,_" Grypis remarked, seeming happy. Harry smiled a little – having Grypis around was a great thing. He loved his two best human friends, but they could be so trying at times!

 _"I'm glad you like it. If you see anything that you'd like, just tell me. I don't know what your kind needs, but if there is anything I can do to make you more comfortable, just ask,_" Harry told the creature. 

 He could almost feel Grypis smiling at him. _"If I see anything, I'll let you know," the griffin promised him. "_But you are doing a wonderful job already._"_

 Harry smiled, happy with the griffins complement. "Hermione, do you still want an owl?" Harry asked suddenly. "We could go and have a look at Eyelops Owl Emporium, if you want to."

 "Oh! Yes, I'd love to!" Hermione immediately dragged the pair of boys from the stall. Harry waved over his shoulder at the witch behind the counter.

_"She had a lot of stuff there,_" the griffin remarked.

 _"It's a good shop_," Harry replied, and sensed the griffins agreement. "Here we are guys," he added, as they entered the shadowy interior of Eyelops Owl Emporium.

 Hermione browsed through the shop, looking at all of the different owls that the shop had for sale. "Oh!" she cried out suddenly. Harry dragged a reluctant Ron over to see what she'd seen.

 They found her gazing raptly at a barn owl with gentle, sapphire eyes. "It's beautiful," she said, then saw the price and sighed unhappily. "But I don't have nearly enough money to buy it."

 "Tell you what, Hermione, I'll pay for whatever you can't," Harry offered. "I'll do the same for you Ron, if you like," he added, knowing that Ron really wanted a bird as well.  

 "Oh Harry! Thank you!" Hermione hugged him tightly and Ron smiled slightly. 

 "Yeah, thanks mate," Ron added, shuffling his feet in embarrassment.

 Harry just smiled and waved the two of them away. "Least I can do – I can make up for my behaviour last year," he replied easily.

 "Oh, that wasn't really your fault," his friends waved it off.

 "Yeah it was," Harry muttered, but quietly, so his friends wouldn't hear and tell him off about it.

 Ron quickly found an owl he liked, an Australian breed called Tawney Frog-Mouth that had come to England about a year ago. The fuss about them was now beginning to dissipate a little, and their prices were now dropping to an affordable level.

 Harry gave his friends the extra money that they needed, and the three of them walked out – into havoc.

 "What the?" Their voices melded together voicing the single question.

***

What the? Indeed *grins* I'll tell ya next chapter, promise!

~WolfMoon~ 


	29. Rampage

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Twenty Eight: Rampage

8.8.1996

 "What happened here?" Ron asked, eyes wide. "It looks like its been hit by a rampaging hippogriff!"

 "Not far from the truth, lad. Just say _two_ rampaging hippogriffs and a male unicorn, and you've got it," a passing by man muttered to them.

 Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the man racing away in amazement. "Right," they muttered as one.

 _"Harry, I might be able to help. Griffins have a powerful magic, when they reach adulthood, but even the younger ones can do a bit," Grypis whispered in Harry's mind. __"I might be able to reach the minds of the animals – they are magical themselves, and that will make things easier."_

 "_Can you find them?" Harry asked silently._

 _"This way," Grypis suddenly bounded down from Harry's shoulder and padded away. _

 "Gryphon!" Harry cried out, pretending that he didn't know Grypis was going to do that. "Come back here!" he raced after the 'cat's' retreading form, and Ron and Hermione glanced at each other once, then raced after their friend.

 When they reached him, they saw that the crowd parted in front of him. Standing in the gap in the crowd were two hippogriffs and a unicorn.

 The tawny cat was settled between one of the hippogriffs wings, and it seemed that the three animals were calming down.

 "_Grypis?" Harry asked, questing along the bond._

 _"I've half contacted them," the griffin responded. "_I sent out an emotional 'question' and they established a contact. I'm trying to figure out what happened. Come here,_" before Harry could ask what 'here' was, he seemed to find himself in Grypis's mind, watching everything that the other three magical creatures were conveying._

 Suddenly he pulled himself free, his mind reeling. "Behind us!" he yelled out, "there's an attack!" Everyone immediately turned to look, and indeed, they saw the black cloaks of Death Eaters that were getting decidedly more familiar.

 There were screams, someone started cursing the Death Eaters, and more followed.

 Harry dragged his two friends closer to the three magical creatures, knowing that they were less likely to get crushed there. "Stay here," he told them, "it not going to be at all safe out there."

 "Harry, how did you know they were there?" Hermione muttered as the action began to make its way away from them. 

 "I felt my scar burn for a second," Harry replied. "So I looked back and caught sight of them."

 "That scar actually turns out to be a bit of a good thing," Ron remarked approvingly.

 Harry just smiled slightly. "Not always," he replied, sobering them all immediately. 

 "Sorry Harry," Ron started, but Harry held up a hand. "No, Ron. You don't need to apologise for every little thing that I don't like. I'm not the person I was last year."

 Ron bowed his head, just as Hermione screamed. "What?" Harry's head snapped up, and Hermione pointed – a Death Eater had escaped the throng of people and was heading straight for them.

 _"Harry, the unicorn. I have asked, and it will permit you to ride it, for this. It will draw attention away from your friends," Grypis's voice was urgent in Harry's mind._

 Harry looked to the unicorn, which lowered itself slightly onto its front legs, almost as if inviting Harry to mount. "Wait here," he told his friends, and hurried to the unicorns side.

 _"I thought they didn't like males?" Harry sent the question towards Grypis._

 "_That's because they find that males tend to be more violent," Grypis responded. "_This one doesn't like humans much, but he agreed to let you ride him because the Death Eaters killed his herd, and he hates them more than he dislikes you._"_

 "_That made me feel so much more confident," Harry quipped, swinging himself up onto the unicorns back, thinking that he'd __much rather be back on the ground._

 The unicorn rose, swished its tail once, then suddenly ploughed forwards. Harry, not ready for the movement, very nearly fell off, but, by instinct, his knees tightened and he ducked slightly, streamlining his body and twined the fingers of one hand in the unicorns mane.

 With his other hand, he took out his wand, bringing it from its hiding place up his sleeve, ready to curse the Death Eater if he needed to.

 "Ahh!" the man yelped seeing the unicorn bearing down on him, a vision of fury, and its young rider's green eyes flashing with vengeful light.

 The man turned to run, but Harry whipped his wand up and stunned the man, just before he and the unicorn were upon him. The unicorn tossed its head, mane dancing in the breeze, and ploughed forwards again, through the crowd, searching out more those who'd killed its herd.

 Harry clung to its back, his curses not noticed in the fray of coloured lights that seemed to fill this end of the street. The Death Eaters, those that remained standing, were cornered. There were seven of them.

 "_Grypis, can you get the unicorn to return to you?" Harry sent out, knowing that he would never be able to get the creature to stop himself._

 A moment later he got a response, _"it will return now,_" was all Grypis said, and even as the words touched Harry's mind, the unicorn reared, turning around, fighting the push of the human bodies as it made its way back to where Ron, Hermione, Grypis and the two hippogriffs were waiting.

 When the unicorn came to neat, gentle stop, Harry immediately slid down from its back, not wanting it to think that he was taking advantage of it.

 "_Bow," Grypis suggested, and Harry did so, deeply. _

 "_Thank him for me, please," he bid the griffin. _

 Suddenly the unicorn bowed to him, only slightly, but it was a bow nonetheless. _"He says that you are welcome. He believes that you, among all humans, might have a touch of the light in you. Many unicorns do not think that humans have any light, any good qualities, in them at all._" Said Grypis, and the griffin leaped down from his perch on the hippogriff's back.

 Harry smiled slightly, and watched as the unicorn and the two hippogriffs turned and raced away down the street. "_Where are they going_?" Harry asked.

 "_the Death Eaters set them loose here, and they will complete their bid for freedom," Grypis replied._

 "Harry, a unicorn just allowed you to ride it, and all you can do is stare at Gryphon like he's the only thing left on the planet?" Ron's voice interupted their conversation.

 Harry shook his head slightly. "Sorry Ron, just feeling a little … surprised by it all," he replied. "How are your owls?" He asked the other two, changing the subject. 

 "Harry, you aren't going to stop us asking questions just like that. Besides, there's a Death Eater attack going on up there – what's happening?"

 "The Death Eaters are cornered, those that still stand," Harry replied. "They aren't going to be waiting on Voldemort's every want for a long time to come."

 "Good," Hermione said, with surprising vehemence.

 "So Ron, you're giving Pig to Ginny?" Harry tried to change the subject again. Ron rolled his eyes.

 "Humour him," Hermione advised, doing the same.

 "Yeah, Ginny loves the owl to bits – though I don't see why," Ron replied. "So I thought that if I could get a new owl, I could give her Pig, and we'd both be happy."

 Harry smiled slightly. "That's nice of you," he remarked, and Ron flushed slightly.

 "Not really," he said, but Harry and Hermione ignored his discomfort, teasing him about it.

 "Harry! Ron! Hermione! There you are! We thought you might have been killed by the Death Eaters before they were discovered!" it was Arthur Weasley, calling to them, he and the rest of the group who'd come to Diagon Alley forcing a way through the crowd to reach them.

 "No, I was the one that sounded the alarm," Harry replied, staggering slightly as Grypis landed on his shoulder after a quick leap. "I rode the unicorn to see what was going on."

 "Thank god you're alright," was the only response. "Come on, we'd best be gone. This place will be crawling with Aurors soon, and I'd rather not be here."

 "There's nothing I'd rather do," Harry replied fervently. "I've no wish to be questioned about everything, which is what will happen if they find out I'm the one that raised the alarm."

 "There's a fireplace in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Ginny piped up. "We could get out that way – there's probably a que at the Leaky Cauldron."

 Molly and Arthur nodded in agreement over the children's heads, and led them all toward the twin's shop. "Fred, George!" Molly called from the entrance of the shop.

 "Coming mum!" Two voices yelled back, from somewhere in the back of the stall. A moment later two young men, dressed in lurid green dragon hide clothes. "Whatcha need?" Asked one twin,

"Can I interest you in any pranks?" The other asked, sounding hopeful.

 "No, we just need to use your fire to get back home. With all the action out there, we figure that there'll be a que in the Leaky Cauldron," Molly said, sounding slightly offended

 "Right you are," one twin grinned.

 "This way!" added the other, and they both hurried away, with the group following behind him, watching the wares in the stall warily – you never knew what something here might do.

 "Here you are!" both twins said as one, bowing with flourishes to reveal the fireplace.

 "Harry, you first," Arthur said. Harry didn't wait to see what the order of the rest would be, just grabbed some Floo powder and threw it on the flames.

 With green flames roaring around him, Harry disappeared from Diagon Alley, and, after a dizzying ride, stepped out of the fireplace in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

 Tonks was waiting for him, dressed in what seemed to be the same clothes she'd been wearing at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, when she and some other members of the Order came to make sure Harry was well treated at the Dursley's.

 "Hows it?" She asked him brightly.

 "Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley, but everyone from our group was alright, and the Death Eaters were all caught," Harry replied, feigning brightness himself.

 Tonks cursed. "Wait here," she said, darting out of the room. Harry thought she'd probably gone to get Dumbledore. 

 As the rest of the group stepped out of the fire, Harry's thoughts were confirmed as Albus Dumbledore appeared, being towed along by Tonks.

 "Slow down child!" Dumbledore panted, it was obvious that Tonks had been running, and Dumbledore had been running after her. "What's happened?"

 "Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley," Arthur stated, stepping through the fire last of all. "You can go now, if you like, children. I'm sure that Tonks will unshrink your purchases, if you ask her nicely."

 "Sure thing!" Tonks agreed immediately.

 "She agreed way to fast," Ron muttered.

 "We're doomed for something," Harry agreed, a slight smile playing at his lips.

 "What makes you think that?" Hermione asked. 

 "She's Tonks," was the reply.

 Hermione just rolled her eyes as they walked into Harry's room, as it was between Ron and Hermione's.

 Tonks flopped down on Harry's bed, grinning up at the three teenagers. "So, what happened?" She asked eagerly.

 Ron and Hermione immediately began to tell the tale, sounding very happy to do so. Tonks listened intently, occasionally shooting an awed, surprised, or humoured glance in Harry's direction.

 Harry, however, would have just as happily avoided the whole issue altogether – now, more than ever before, he despised being a celebrity.

 He wandered around his room, looking at everywhere there. His birthday presents were arrayed around the walls and various furnishings, several items of clothing were lying on the floor. Hedwig was sitting in her cage, looking disapprovingly down at Grypis.

***Flashback***

"Hedwig, this is Gryphon, he's going to be staying with us now," Harry told his owl, somewhat nervously – Hedwig had a bit of a temper.

 Hedwig screeched angrily looking down at the griffin with terror filled eyes, clearly saying "get that thing out of here!"

 "Hedwig, he isn't going to hurt you. I won't let him, I promise," Harry tried to placate his owl. "The Order of the Phoenix gave him to me, they think that he'll be able to help protect me."

 This seemed to make Hedwig calm down, at least a little bit.

 Since then, Hedwig hadn't been actively hostile towards the griffin, but made it very clear that she'd rather it was anywhere but where she was.

***End Flashback***

 Harry blinked out of his memories, hearing Tonks clapping slightly. He turned around to see that Ron and Hermione had finished their tale. "Well done Harry!" Tonks grinned at him, then laughed as Harry made a face. "You've got to get used to being famous," she told him, seeming to delight in Harry's reluctance to say anything to the comment.

 "Why don't you help us get our stuff back to it's proper size," Harry suggested – anything to change the subject!

 "Oh fine!" Tonks said, pretending to be insulted that Harry didn't want to talk about his fame to her.

 Slowly, all of the items they'd bought that day were restored to their proper size, and Tonks left them to talk about things, her parting comment being, "I might be older than you, but that doesn't mean I'm not a teenager at heart!" She was pretending that they'd thrown her out of the room, or some such, it seemed.

 "So, what are you guys going to call your owls?" Harry asked.

***

Not a cliffie, but oh well *sighs* there will be another meeting with Sirius next chapter, and I might jump to Hogwarts fairly soon. See you then!

~WolfMoon~


	30. Many Happy Returns

Chapter dedicated to Wolfia, my 900th reviewer!

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Twenty Nine: Many Happy Returns

9.8.1996 (Night)

"Sirius!" Harry flung himself into his godfathers arms with a laugh.

 "Hey there Harry!" Sirius laughed also.

 "Have you remembered what Remus wanted you to tell me to tell Snape yet?" Harry asked, grinning. It had become the normal question to which Sirius usually replied with a shrug and a shake of his head.

 Today, however, Sirius looked troubled. "No, I've not remembered what it was, but I haven't seen Remus for some days now. He does disappear sometimes, but it's been far longer than normal this time. Your parents haven't seen him either.

 "I went looking for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere, which is somewhat scary, because any person in the Realms of the Dead can find any other … Or so it should be," Sirius finished.

 "Well, I'll see if I can do anything to find out what's happening, but I don't think that I'd be able to," Harry said doubtfully.

 Sirius nodded distractedly, then shook himself. "I don't know why I'm worried – its not like he can be harmed. He's dead already!" he said.

 Harry smiled slightly. "Sirius, do you know what's up with Snape's nightmares?" he asked suddenly, remembering the look of his potions master a few days ago.

 "Ye – what the hell is that!" Sirius exclaimed, looking over Harry's shoulder. Harry spun around and saw Grypis – in his full grown form – prowling towards them.

 "That's Gryphon," Harry said, remembering just in time to use Grypis's other name. "I told you about him, remember?"

 "Oh, yes. I didn't think he was so big though," Sirius replied.

 "He isn't, not in the waking world. But in dreams he seems to be whoever he wills," Harry replied, shrugging slightly as the majestic creature reached them.

 He absently stroked Grypis's neck as he turned back to his godfather. 

 "But how did he come here?" Sirius asked.

 _"Methinks you should tell your godfather," Grypis urged Harry. "_It is not like he will tell any of the waking world this secret. I trust him._"_

 "_Thanks Grypis," Harry responded, then sat down, as the scenery around them changed to Diagon Alley. Shades of people walked down the street, none of them noticing Harry and Sirius, or indeed, anyone bar themselves._

 "Sit," he bid his godfather, who reluctantly did so, watching Harry and knowing that there was a lot more than his godson had yet revealed. Harry began to speak, telling of his and Grypis's – whom he still referred to as Gryphon – bonding, and of their connection, mind to mind, and the few griffin powers that he knew of so far. 

 By the end of Harry's tale, Sirius was gaping. "Well, I wasn't expecting that," he remarked.

 "Obviously not. Now, I've told you what you wanted to know, so what's up with Snape's nightmares?" Harry demanded, grinning.

 "I've been visiting him … in his dreams. Trying to get him to be a better person," Sirius said with a shrug. "I don't think it's working. He's still screaming at me that I'm dead and I have no right to be visiting his dreams."

 "What exactly do you say to him in the dreams?"

 "I tell him that he should have a made an effort to do something, or at least to tell you that I was in no danger … things like that. Snivellus tells me that he's never had a conscience before, and that he shouldn't be getting one now."

 Harry laughed. "Serves him right," he said. He doubted that he would ever get over Snape's betrayal.

 "So, what are we going to do tonight?" Sirius asked, sounding like an eager child.

 "Perhaps some duelling?" Harry suggested with a grin.

 "You know, that could just be a good idea," Sirius smiled back, taking out a wand.

 When Harry awoke in the morning, he was smiling, and there was a warm weight on his chest. He absently reached out and stroked Grypis's feathered head.

 Though still sleeping, Grypis rubbed against Harry's hand in an unconscious demand for more attention. 

 Suddenly there was a knock on Harry's door. "Come in!" he called sleepily, jerking Grypis out of his doze. The door opened and Harry smiled when he saw Tatsu walk in.

 "Still in bed?" Tatsu asked with a grin. "The suns been up for hours!"

 Harry made sure that the door was closed as he got out of bed. 

 "Had a dream last night," Harry replied.

 "Ah," Tatsu nodded in understanding. "Well, since you are awake now, we may as well have a training session. If that fur and feather ball over there doesn't mind."

 Harry laughed. "Gryphon? He won't mind, he knows the difference between friend and enemy now."

 "Good," Tatsu growled, though playfully. "Let's begin then! I've left your studies for too long as it is!"

 Harry sighed and slipped into his walk-in wardrobe, changing into his Gi. When he emerged, Tatsu was waiting for him, blinking in the sudden light of his room, Harry barely managed to avoid a blow from Tatsu's fist as he hurriedly sort his centre.

 When he reached his place of safety, he was surprised to find that Grypis's mind rested there beside his own. In this place it seemed very childlike and small. "_Watch out_," the griffin warned, sleepily.

 Harry slipped to the side, his body not needing his mind to move and counter whatever move Tatsu used. His mind for a moment not on the task at hand, Harry moved only to defend.

 "_Well, attack already," Grypis told him, and Harry shook his mind free of its musing, and allowed himself to be fully taken in by the fight at hand._

 Sidestep, punch, sweep kick, turn, duck, high kick … his mind absently labelled his moves, though he did not really notice that he was. 

 Roll, sweep kick, jump, low punch, spin, twist … SH!T! Harry couldn't avoid his instructors punch, and felt his mind swim with the impact. 

 "Try again!" Tatsu had no sympathy for his slightly injured student. Harry needed to learn to fight on, even when he was injured.

 And fight on Harry did, emerald eyes slightly narrowed, first against the pain and then in determination. He would not allow anything to beat him!

 Several minutes later, Tatsu's kick found its mark on Harry's upper leg. Harry fell backwards, but immediately rolled back to his feet, knowing that Tatsu wanted him to keep fighting.

 Slowly, Harry took more hits, as his bruises took their toll. He'd not been able to touch Tatsu, but that was as it had always been. Harry hadn't been learning nearly long enough to be able to hurt Tatsu at all.

 Finally Tatsu stopped fighting, and Harry collapsed wearily. "You alright?" Tatsu asked, grinning wickedly at his young pupil. 

 Harry glared back up at him from where he had collapsed on the bed, but didn't actually say anything. 

 "Harry!" It was Ron, hammering on the door, asking to come in. 

 "Just a sec Ron!" Harry called back, changing his clothes with a quick magic spell, back into pyjamas, and slipping under the covers of his bed. "Come in!"

 Ron burst into the room. "Harry! We were worried when you didn't come to break…" He trailed off as he saw Tatsu perched on the end of the bed, looking energetic and chirpy. 

 Harry, lying in bed, looked as if he'd rather not move for as long as he could avoid it, with the griffin curled up beside him. "It's alright Ron. Tatsu and I just a had a little a training session," Harry said. "I'm a bit tired now, so I might just call Dobby up with some breakfast. I'm sure Tatsu would love to join you though."

 Harry shot a slight smile in Tatsu's direction. Tatsu glared at him for a moment, but Japanese politeness was far to engrained in him to refuse.

 "Ok!" Ron nodded, not thinking any more of it, and led Tatsu out of the room and down to the dining room.

 "Dobby?" Harry called softly, and a moment later the house elf was there.

 "What can Dobby do for Mastery Harry?" Dobby asked, quivering with excitement.

 "Could you bring me some breakfast up here please, Dobby?" Harry asked. "And some meat for Gryphon, if its not too much trouble."

 "Trouble? Master Harry Sir? Never sir!" Dobby squeaked, disappearing with a crack.

 Moments later he had returned, with a tray laden with more food than Harry would normally eat in a single day, and a bowl overflowing with minced meat.

 "Thank you Dobby," Harry smiled at the energetic creature. "That will be all." Dobby bowed and disappeared.

 "_That went well," Grypis remarked, eating daintily._

 "_Depends on whose perspective you take there," Harry retorted, eating himself. The fighting had made him hungry._

 Unearthly laughter echoing in his mind was the only response. Harry ate quickly, though he was not even half way through the meal before weariness overtook him.

 He slept, the tray still on his lap, and Grypis curled by his side. He did not wake when Dobby returned, and took the tray from his lap, nor when the Weasley Twins came over from their shop in Diagon Alley, and caused an explosion not far from his door. 

 His dreaming was wild and vivid. He soared through the sky on feathered wings, diving and racing through the air. He watched the world fanning out below him, felt contempt for the creatures that were forced to crawl on the earth, who would never know the joy and freedom of the open air.  

 He felt another like him nearby, and swooped around the other griffins form, the pair of them dancing on the wind currents, joined in friendship formed over years.

 When he woke, he was calm and relaxed, Grypis stirred next to him, and looked up at him with his predatory golden eyes, gentled in affection.

 Harry stroked the feathered head, and after a few moments dragged himself out of bed. Looking outside, he saw that the sun was now hanging quite low in the sky. 

 "Come on then," he said to Grypis as he changed clothes. With the griffin, having taken its cat form, padding silently beside him.

 Together they headed downstairs, when they reached the bottom, Harry saw Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting around on the bottom of the stairs, looking bored.

 "They've been in there for hours," Ron said, as Harry joined them. "We're bored – since between you and _her," meaning Hermione, "we've done all our homework." _

 Harry laughed. "Come on then, lets go upstairs and play Exploding Snap," he offered. "Since we can't listen in anymore."

 Reluctantly, the others left their posts outside the door. "You're right, dammit," Fred said, grinning. "They won't let us join the Order until Christmas time, so we can't be privy to their secret councils until then."

 "Poor things," Ginny said. "All that waiting can't be good for a person," her voice was teasing, but her twin brothers chose to ignore it, nodding in self-sympathy.

 "Here we are," Harry opened the door to his room, and Grypis raced inside, leaping onto the bed to secure the most comfortable position on the cushions.

 "Smart griffin," Hermione remarked, grinning. 

 The six of them settled in a circle on the floor and while Ron was shuffling the deck, Harry turned his wizarding radio on, tuning to a good London based station.

 The game commenced, with Harry only half paying attention to the radio in the background. As the cards exploded suddenly, he caught the last words of a sentence.

 "London can expect a bad storm late this afternoon …"

 Evening approached, and with it the promised storm. Harry was alone his room, the others having gone on various errands for Mrs. Weasley. Harry watched the storm coming, seeing the forked lighting dividing the sky, hearing the thunder rolling across the land, watching the veil of rain sweeping towards him.

 Grypis was curled in Harry's arms, shivering slightly. 

 "What's wrong?" Harry spoke aloud, knowing that no one would disturb him for a little while, at least. "Don't you like the storm? I do."

 "_Storms are a griffins greatest natural enemy," Grypis told him. "_They make the air turbulent, and its hard to fly. Loads of young griffins, out testing their wings, have lost control when a storm struck, and been thrown to the ground and killed. We are all warned never to go near a storm, but of course, youngsters think that they know best. My sister was killed in a storm,_" the last was added a little plaintively._

 "I didn't realise you had a sister," Harry said. "I thought that there were very few griffins."  
 "_That is what made me and my sister special. We were both born in the same generation. She was five years older than I, and was killed out in a storm a month before I came to you after the Death Eaters killed my family._"

 "Ah. I'm sorry."

 "_Even experienced fliers land when a storm comes," Grypis, apparently not wanting to talk about his sister, returned to the subject of the dangers of storms. _"There have been adults killed too, some who couldn't find a place to land in time have been struck by lightning when the wind moved unpredictably._"_

 "It mustn't be pleasant, flying in a storm," Harry remarked, watching the storm that was, to his griffin friend, both beautiful and deadly.

 "_No," Grypis agreed. "__I would advise you never to try it." With that, the creature closed its eyes, drifting into sleep. _

 Harry set Grypis down on his bed and headed downstairs to see if there was anything he could do to help prepare for dinner. The meeting had ended an hour or so before.

 That night as they sat around the dinner table, they heard someone knocking on the door. "Who would be around at this time of night?" Mrs. Weasley wondered.

 Harry stood up. "I'll get it," he offered. "It's my house, after all."

 "I'll come with you, child," Dumbledore stood up and joined him immediately.

 _Should have known better than to think that they'd let me go alone, Harry thought, somewhat bitterly._

 The knocking came again, more insistently, just before Harry reached the door. The rain was pouring down, drumming on the roof until Harry thought he'd go deaf, so he didn't blame whoever it was outside for wanting to come in.

 Out of the window, he saw sheet lightning light up the sky, and as he opened the door, Severus Snape pushed past him just as the thunder came, almost shaking the building with it's fury.

 Snape ignored Harry as the boy shut the door, turning instead to Dumbledore. "I've done it," he said, looking completely worn out.

 Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I'll call a meeting."

***

 I think I'll leave it there. This has to do with why Remus was killed. Yes, 8-9 chapters after he died, I'm finally giving you something of a reason!

~WolfMoon~


	31. Secret Workings

Chapter dedicated to le'Ange de Mort, who gave me lotsa Jack Sparrow pictures! *grins*

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Thirty: Secret Workings

10.9.1996(night)

 "Why do we never get let in to these important meetings?" Ron grumbled, as his mother went to herd the children out of the room.

 "Harry may stay, Molly," Dumbledore told her. The other children shot Harry jealous looks as the kitchen door closed on them, and a sound proofing charm was set on the room.

 Harry sat down, surprised to have been singled out. Suddenly there was a scratch on the door. "It's Gryphon," Harry said, hearing the griffin's yells at Harry to let him in.

 Molly sighed and opened the door. Grypis shot inside, bounding across floor and leaping onto Harry's lap. Harry made no sound as the griffins claws bit through the fabric of his robes and some of his flesh.

 "_Sorry," Grypis apologised. "__I felt the nasty one from up there. It woke me up, so I came down."_

 "_It's ok, hush now though. This is a meeting, I've been allowed to come to one before," Harry replied quickly._

 "_Ok," the griffin settled on his lap, almost ready to drift into sleep again._

 Dumbledore stood up. "Now, most of you know about the task that I gave to Severus and Remus, to see if we could find a way to at least partially prevent death.

 "Remus's death not long after was thought to be the end of those experiments, but Severus assures me this is not so. Please explain yourself, Severus," Dumbledore sat, and Snape stood up.

 "Lupin," Harry immediately noticed that there was still anger in his voice when he used his former enemies last name, "and I were working on several potions and charms that would aide in partially preventing death. These charms were designed to bring the mind back, even after the body was long gone.

 "Lupin was testing some potions the day before he died. He might have known what was to come, I don't know," Snape didn't sound in the least concerned about it.

 "When he died I presumed that it hadn't worked, but there was a faint presence in the object that would trap the mind," here Snape took out what looked like a Muggle dream catcher with an expression of great distaste. 

 "The net helps to trap the mind before it can fully enter the Realms of the Dead. It seemed that Lupin had somehow managed to let himself get caught, but he'd mainly gone through to the Realms of the Dead."

 Here Snape distastefully placed the dream catcher on the table. "But I could still sense a presence. I've been at Hogwarts for the last few days, as you know, and in that time I've been working on trying to bring him back, if you will. 

 "Today I finally succeeded. Remus Lupin's mind is held in this … thing," he pointed at the dream catcher, apparently unwilling to touch it again. "Lupin can now communicate with us, I'll leave him to explain how and why."

 With that Snape left the room, robes billowing behind him and letting the door slam – loudly.

 _Well, this is interesting, Harry didn't cry out when Remus's voice murmured through his mind, having become at least a little used to it with Grypis._

 He, however, was one of the few who was completely calm. Most of the Order cried out in amazement or alarm, two woman actually fainted. Harry rolled his eyes, and, since no one else was, addressed the dream catcher.

 "I'm sure it is."

 He heard laughter. _You're here Harry? Oh yes, I can feel your presence now. I suppose you want to know how this was possible, don't you?_

"If you don't mind telling us," Harry replied, as the rest of the Order seemed to regain their composure.

 _Of course not. It is, quite simply, because I'm a werewolf that this worked the way it did. Werewolf blood runs in my veins and werewolf blood has magical properties. That extra magic was what allowed me to latch onto the dream catcher before I was pulled completely into the Realms of the Dead._

"So Severus's potions worked?" Dumbledore asked.

 _Only just. For most of today we have been changing them. Severus will, I'm sure, give all of you samples of the potions to take, and we'll keep fine tuning them._

"Are you now stuck here?" Harry asked Remus suddenly. "Can you go back to the Realms of the Dead when you want to?"

 _I can, sort of. Sirius is probably wondering about me, and your parents also. But I am bound again to the Realms of the Living, though I dwell in those of the Dead … It's quite confusing, I suppose._

"Harry, could you please leave now?" Dumbledore's voice was soft and clear. Harry glanced at the headmaster of his school and nodded.  

 "You may speak of this to your friends, but be careful about who you choose to tell. This information can _not_ be given into the wrong hands."

 "You were a fool to trust him with it in the first place. As soon as you let him out of this room, he'll probably write a letter to the Daily Prophet and tell the world," a harsh voice said from behind them. 

 Snape was back.

 Harry bit back his rage and nodded to Dumbledore. "I'll be careful, Professor," he replied, and walked quickly from the room.

 "Harry! Snape came out of there before looking more sour than I've ever seen him…" his friends fluttered around, speaking all at once, asking questions, making assumptions.

 "Ok guys, you can shut up now," Harry laughed, then laughed harder that the expressions on their faces. "Come on, lets go to my room, and I'll tell you all about it there."

 With Grypis clinging to Harry's shoulder, watching everyone with interest, Harry led the way to his room, and got everyone settled down again.

 Slowly he told them all that had transpired at the meeting, his friends laughed, gasped and smiled in all of the right places, as they always had before.

 "Wow! Remus is back … kinda!" Ron said, grinning happily. "Do you think we'll get a chance to speak with him?"

 "Who knows," Harry shrugged in response. "But I'm sure they'll tell us something about it soon enough!"

 "Right," Hermione said. "I wonder how they did it though?"

 "Why don't you guys go to bed," Harry said, smiling slightly. "Tatsu said he'd drop by for a training session tonight, and I have to take a shower before then."

 "Ok, see you later Harry!" Everyone bid everyone else good night, and headed out to their own rooms, or, in Fred and George's case, back to their small 'home' above their shop in Diagon Alley. 

 Harry hopped into the bathroom and took the shower that he wanted, then used a few spells to heal some of the bruises he'd gained that morning, and changed into his Gi.

 When he came out of the bathroom, Tatsu was lounging on his bed, petting Grypis absent-mindedly. "Ah! I see you're ready for another bout!" Harry's instructor bounced to his feet, fresh and happy.

 "Yeah," Harry remarked dryly. "Let's have fun."

 "Fun? You're having fun? You're not supposed to be! I'll just have to do something about that!"

 Harry groaned and got ready for another long, hard training session.  

 When Tatsu finally decided that Harry had had enough, he showed his pupil some new moves. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon," he added, grinning brightly.

 "Merlin, save me," Harry muttered in response, but he grinned at Tatsu. 

 "That's the spirit!" Tatsu headed out of the room.

 "_Are you alright?" Grypis asked him, not sounding all too concerned._

 "Why does everyone think this is good for me?" Harry asked, not really addressing the question to anyone.

 "_Because it is," Grypis replied calmly. "__Get some sleep. Sirius will want to know what happened to his friend."_

 "You're right. Good night," Harry said sleepily, lying down carefully to avoid agitating any of the various bruises. He didn't know enough healing charms to get rid all the bruises he'd gained.

 "Hey Sirius!" he yelled happily, greeting his godfather. Sirius grinned back at him, though Harry could see worry etched on his godfathers face.

 "Hey there Harry," Sirius's greeting was far less boisterous that usual.

 "Still no word on Remus?" Harry asked, not needing to wait for Sirius to nod his head. "I know why."

 "Why? Tell me!" Immediately Sirius bounced over to him, eager as a puppy on its first time out of doors.

 Harry laughed at his godfather's eager face and took a seat, Sirius sitting impatiently beside him, waiting for him to speak.

 Harry sat in silence for a short time, teasing his godfather, but soon began to explain, so that he wouldn't wake up partway through his explanation and leave Sirius not knowing what was going on.

 When he finished, Sirius whistled. "That must have been what Remus wanted me to tell you to tell Snape," he remarked. "I guess I should have listened more carefully."

 "You never found out in the first place?" Harry asked, smiling faintly.

 "No. I disappeared as soon as he said the name 'Snape'," Sirius admitted, not in the least embarrassed.

 "Right," Harry replied. "Wanna duel?"

 He saw Grypis, out of the corner of his eye. The griffin was some distance away, watching them with interest. It seemed that the creature didn't want to cut into the small amount of time that Harry got to spend with his godfather.

 "Perhaps I should teach you some Ancient Runes," Sirius replied instead. "I _did_ take it as an elective, and now that I'm dead, I seem to know a lot more than I did before anyway. This way you can cut down the amount of time you have to spend with Snivellus."

 "Thanks Sirius," Harry replied with a smile, more than happy to miss out on a nights duelling if it meant he didn't have to spend as much time with Snape.

 "You know," Sirius remarked as they settled themselves for the lesson, "I think I might take a few days off torturing Snape – in thanks for helping Moony, I mean."

 "How nice of you," Harry replied, laughing slightly, and the lesson began.

 When Harry woke it was early morning. The main part of the storm had passed now, but it was still raining heavily. Grypis was a comfortable ball of warmth by Harry's side.

 Harry stretched, and groaned. The bruises from the day before ached, and he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and not move at all.

 Refusing to allow himself to do that, Harry stood up, performing what small spells he could to rid himself of some of the pain. Once he could pretty much move without wincing, Harry and Grypis headed downstairs for breakfast. 

 "Good morning Dobby, Winky," he greeted them. The house elves were the only one's up this morning, it seemed.

 "Good morning Master Harry!" both squeaked in response, both of them scampering through the kitchen, hurriedly getting food for Harry and Grypis ready for the two of them.

 Harry smiled in thanks and looked up suddenly as the kitchen door opened. Dumbledore walked in, smiling at Harry gently.

 "Hello Professor," Harry greeted calmly.

 "Hello Harry," Dumbledore smiled back. "How are you? I hope last night didn't surprise you too much?"

 "No, I'm fine," Harry assured him. He didn't say that he'd spoken with Sirius, who'd conveyed messages for Remus, more often than he was letting on.

 "I'm glad to hear it," Dumbledore replied gravely. "Ah! Toast!" he added, as Dobby set a plate of the stuff under his nose, speaking as though he hadn't had toast in years, and was positively delighted to be offered some. 

 Snorting into a cup of pumpkin juice, Harry watched the expression of delight on Dobby's face. Dumbledore certainly knew how to make the house elves feel appreciated!

 "How are you, Albus?" Harry asked, remembering that the Headmaster wanted Harry to call him by his first name.

 "I am well, Harry, though I begin to feel old …"

 Harry looked up, shocked by the admission.

 Dumbledore smiled gently. "I am old, Harry. I will turn one hundred and fifty five this spring."

 "But … _how_?" Harry asked, awe touching his voice. He'd never thought that anyone could be that old.

 "Wizards have magic, Harry. It flows in our blood, messes with our minds. That magic keeps us alive when others would have died of old age long since. If you are not killed, or badly wounded, it is more than likely that you will live to close to two hundred years of age. The oldest wizard or witch in history lived, I believe, to be almost three hundred years old, but it has been centuries since anyone lived over two hundred now."

 "Oh," Harry said, knowing that Hermione must have known this for years, and feeling somewhat stupid.

 Dumbledore smiled at him, slightly. "But enough of me, Harry, how are _you_?"

 "Oh, I'm fine. I ache all over from training with Tatsu, but otherwise I'm great," Harry replied easily.

 "You have been faced with a great many deaths, child," Dumbledore told him. "A great many emotional mess-ups, and many of them within a very short period of time. Are you sure you are alright?"

 Harry hesitated – should he tell Dumbledore of Sirius's secret? Then he decided. Not yet. Sirius was his secret for now, one that, for the moment, he did not want to share with those he didn't have to.

 "I'm fine," he repeated. "Really, I am. I've made my peace with Sirius, the Dursley's and with Remus, though he is still around, in some senses."

 Dumbledore sighed. "You hide things from me, Harry, but I will leave you to your own thoughts, and you will tell me what you must when you are ready to, of that I have no doubt."

 "When the time is right," Harry replied, nodding his head. "For now … I would rather keep it to myself. I have not even told my friends."

 Dumbledore smiled and raised a glass of pumpkin juice in a silent toast. Harry repeated the gesture and quickly finished his meal before leaving the breakfast room to wander around the house for a while, still marvelling that he actually owned the place.

 Suddenly two owls swooped towards him, and he smiled, recognising them as Branch and Sapphire. Branch was the name that Ron's owl came to – Ginny had said that it looked like a branch (which it did) and now the creature would answer to nothing else. Ron didn't have much luck with naming owls, it seemed. Sapphire was Hermione's owl, named for its eyes, because Hermione couldn't think of anything else to call it.

 It seemed that both of them were teaching their owls to find people. Harry sighed and took a two griffin feathers from where he'd tucked them behind his ear to give one to each of the owls. That way Ron and Hermione would know that they'd found Harry.

 The owls hooted and soared away upstairs. Harry smiled slightly, watching them, and wasn't at all prepared when his feet were suddenly knocked from under him.

 Before he could fall properly, Harry spun gracefully, his body poised and ready to fight.

***

Well, there's a nice place to leave off, no? 

~WolfMoon~


	32. To the Train!

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Thirty One: To the Train

31.8.1996 (Night)

 Harry was lying on the couch in the living room, listening to everyone racing over the house searching for any last minute things they might need. 

 He'd packed the night before, using magic to help him find the things that seemed to have hidden themselves away just so that he wouldn't be able to find them on time.

 So now he was bored. None of his friends had time for him, being too busy searching for their own stuff. Whistling softly to himself, Harry stroked Grypis's head gently.

 The griffin was lying beside the couch, now being too heavy to lie on Harry's chest, and about the size of an English sheep dog. Grypis was purring in contentment, a sound that was odd, coming from an eagles beak.

 "Good evening, Harry," Harry didn't start when the voice whispered from behind him. He'd heard Dumbledore walking up to him before. He could tell just about every member of the Order by their footsteps now – Tatsu had spent the last three weeks doing his best to creep up on Harry and catch the boy by surprise.

 The first three times it had worked. Harry could still remember the first time, most of the Order had been in the kitchen. They'd heard him stumble into something, and when they got out into the hallway, Harry and Tatsu were fighting like mad things.

 They moved with a grace that seemed almost inhuman, dancing around each other, blocking attacks, and attacking themselves. It had taken them awhile to notice they had an audience, but when they did, both had stopped immediately.

 "What are you looking at?" Tatsu asked curiously. Harry caught sight of Snape's billowing robes as the potions master walked away in what was probably contempt.

 Harry jolted himself out of his memories. "Evening, Albus," he replied, staring blankly at the ceiling still. "How are you? We haven't seen that much of you this summer."

 "I'm fine, Harry," Dumbledore assured him. "But I wanted to talk to you for a moment. I don't think it would be safe for you to catch the train to Hogwarts."

 "Are you trying to protect me again?" Harry asked, sounding a little dangerous. Dumbledore knew how much Harry despised the protections that he was given.

 "In a way, but I am more concerned about the other students. If the train was attacked, you could protect yourself, I'm well aware of that, no fear, Harry, but what of the first year students? Or those who have never had to fight in their lives? The second years had only Professor Umbridge to teach them, and so they know nothing either …"

 "You're right," Harry agreed. "But how would I get to Hogwarts otherwise?"

 "You will be coming with our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore replied. "No, I'm not going to tell you who it is, not yet, at any rate. They will come to pick you up tomorrow evening and bring you to Hogwarts. You should arrive just after the Sorting, I hope you won't mind missing it?"

 "I've only been to three of them in my five years at school," Harry said, smiling slightly. "Now I'll have missed as many as I've attended. No, I don't mind too much." 

 "Good. I have to go to Hogwarts now, but I will see you tomorrow night, at Hogwarts," Dumbledore smiled and was about to depart. 

 "Professor – how will Voldemort know that I'm not on the train? Won't he attack anyway?" Harry asked, suddenly curious.

 "No, Severus will be going to a meeting tonight, and will inform Lord Voldemort of the change in plans. Just in case, some of the Order Members _will be on the train."_

 "Ok."

 With that, Dumbledore left Harry lying on the couch, absently stroking his griffins head.

 Harry didn't notice when he fell asleep there that night, completely missing dinner, but he was woken in the morning by Tatsu.

 "You weren't in your room," Tatsu accused, smiling slightly. "I was going to suggest an early morning training session."

 Harry smiled at Tatsu. "When the guys are gone. I want to say good bye first," he said.

 Tatsu gave a faint sigh. "Oh fine," he remarked darkly. "Be that way."

 Harry watched as Tatsu wandered off, muttering to himself, and smiled slightly. He knew that Tatsu didn't mean a word of it.

 Ron, Hermione and Ginny suddenly spun downstairs, laughing and gasping. Harry could hear Fred and George cursing upstairs.

 "What happened?" He asked.

 "They booby trapped the entire corridor, and we managed to avoid them all. Now they are trapped up there," Hermione replied, nearly choking on laughter.

 "You should be careful when you go up to get your trunk," Ginny added. "You don't know what they've done …"

 "I won't be catching the train today," Harry quickly explained what Dumbledore had said the night before.

 "That's too bad," Ron sighed. "We can't tease Malfoy about your new status now."

 Harry smiled slightly. "But we can when I get to Hogwarts," he replied. "I'm really looking forward to it, actually, so don't tell him anything about it … It'll be fun to surprise _him for a change."_

 He and his friends laughed as they headed to breakfast, Grypis prowling beside Harry, ready to protect his friend from any harm.

 Two hours later Mrs. Weasley was bustling them out of the door. "I'm sorry you can't come with us," Hermione said, looking down. Harry was standing in the doorway, watching them leave.

 "So am I," Ron and Ginny added simultaneously.

 "Remember, don't tell Malfoy anything until I'm there to rub it in his face!" Harry grinned at them, and they waved in agreement before Arthur drove them off. The car was from the Ministry, at Dumbledore's insistence.

 Harry slipped back into the house, closing the door behind them. The Order members were mostly out now, which meant that he was practically alone in this house … His house.

 What was that noise?

 Harry kept walked, a normal person looking at him would not see any change in his posture, but he had adjusted himself to be ready to fight, his face became almost expressionless and his green eyes developed a slight golden sheen.

 But the man creeping up on him could not see his face. Harry kept walking, and Grypis walked by his side, each acting as though nothing was wrong.

 Harry moved towards the living room. Open space, he needed open space. He noted that the man behind was speeding his pace a little, trying to stop Harry from reaching the place he wanted to be.

 Tatsu, for Harry knew it was he, kept coming closer. Tatsu knew that Harry was aware of him, of that Harry held no doubt. He just needed to find a good place to fight.

 Wait, up there, just ahead, a door … where did it lead? Oh yeah! To the basement … That was it! The basement! There would be plenty of room down there, with all of the stuff Kreacher had tried to save either safe in the attic or in rubbish bins of the street.

 Harry pushed the door open quickly, he and Grypis hurrying into the darkness, leaving the door to swing shut. Harry rounded a corner as his ears picked up the sound of the door opening.

 It was dark in here, but Harry was safe in his centre, he knew where he was, what he was doing. He was ready.

 In the darkness of the attic, both he and Tatsu would have to rely on sound and changes in the air to predict each others moves. Harry was good at that though, he always had been, and Quidditch had done nothing more than to tone his instincts.

 He waiting. Tatsu blundered on entering the room, and Harry bounded into the attack. A moment later he was leaping back again, he'd scored a hit on Tatsu, but was unwilling, as yet, to press his advantage.

 He listened to Tatsu's footsteps. A slight limp. Remember that, he told himself, then he was moving again. This time it was his turn to get hurt as Tatsu's fist numbed his left arm.

 The fight continued. Harry managed to trip Tatsu once, but apart from that he came off much worse for the wear. 

***

 "I hope Harry's alright," Hermione fretted. 

 "I'm sure he's fine Hermione," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, we have to go to the prefects carriage."

 Hermione gave a suspicious look, but nodded in agreement. Ron knew that she was suspicious because he was suggesting that they do what they were supposed to, and he wasn't going to tell her that he only wanted to go there to see the look on Malfoy's face, after their – or rather, Harry's – confrontation on Diagon Alley. 

 "Well, well, well," a voice sneered behind them.

 Ron and Hermione turned to see Malfoy sauntering towards them. "If it isn't Gryffindors famous trio … but only two of you?" he sneered at them.

 "There may be only two of us, Malfoy," Hermione snapped coldly. "But in case you haven't noticed – there's only one of you."

 Malfoy glared at her. "I wouldn't need anyone to deal with you two anyway," he told them.  

 "Your father didn't think so," Ron snarled at him.

 A flash of emotion crossed Malfoy's face, but it was gone so quickly that neither Ron nor Hermione could tell what it was. "Don't speak about my father," Malfoy hissed violently.

  "Oh, why shouldn't they? I'd think it was an excellent subject myself," a voice spoke behind them.

 Malfoy whipped around to see Mad Eye Moody clumping towards them. Malfoy gave the wizard a single, terrified look and fled.

 "Watch him," Moody growled at Ron and Hermione. "He doesn't like you, and he's too far on the way to following his fathers footsteps now, I think."

 "Thanks Moody," Hermione smiled in gratitude, and Ron nodded. 

 "I'll be patrolling the train," Moody told them. "With a few other members of the Order. We may speak later … and we may not." He clumped away again. 

 "Well that was … good timing," Hermione remarked, watching the old Auror disappear in the crowds of the platform. "Come on, we'd best get to the compartments."

 Ron was less eager to do this now, having already met up with Malfoy, but followed anyway, knowing that he couldn't back out now, unless he wanted a taste of Hermione's temper.

 The ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. Ron and Hermione were soon able to leave and wander through the train, greeting all of their friends, giving vague answers to the questions on Harry's absence and speaking quietly with the Order of the Phoenix members.

***

 Light blossomed from Harry's wand, filling the basement with light. Harry looked down at himself and smiled slightly. "I'm a bit of a mess," he remarked.

 "Only a bit," Tatsu agreed, laughing quietly.

 "What's going to happen with the training when I go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, sitting down on a crate and trying to ignore the pain he was in. 

 "I'll come around occasionally by fire. Dumbledore's already given me permission. I'll let you know ahead of times what's up, though," Tatsu replied. "Now," he seemed to forget entirely about the matter. "You can't go back to Hogwarts looking like that. I'll go and pester Snivellus until he gives him potions that should clean you right up! Stay here!"

 With that, Tatsu turned and bounded out of the room, leaving Harry somewhat bewildered.

 Grypis slipped to Harry's side, resting his eagles head on Harry's knee. "He will bring Potions to help," the griffin told Harry, seeming completely comfortable.

 "Good," Harry grumbled, though it was only laughingly.

 He and Grypis waiting in silent companionship for Tatsu to return, and, in time, he did, bearing with him an assortment of potions. "Here," he thrust the bottles at Harry. "Take those!"

 Harry blinked at the array of potions that he'd been given. "There's instructions on the side," Tatsu added.

 Harry smiled slightly and read the instructions on all of the bottles first, and then began taking the potions.

 When he'd finished them, the bruises from the last few days of training were gone and so was his stiffness. "Thanks Tatsu," Harry smiled at his friend and teacher.

 "Welcome," Tatsu shrugged it off. "I'm off home now, but I'll be by on the weekend, if you don't have too much homework!" With that he whisked away again.

 "Come on Grypis," Harry addressed his friend, standing up and shrinking the potions. He might as well keep them.

 Harry went upstairs, had a shower, attempted to brush his hair, changed into comfortable clothes and shrugged his Hogwarts Robes on over the top.

 Then he tugged his trunk downstairs, not shrinking it in case one of the few other people in the house noticed, and waited in the living room for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to come, as evening touched the skies.

 He wondered who it would be. Would it be one of the Order members? Harry guessed so, who else would Dumbledore want at the school at times like this? But who? 

 Not Alastor Moody, not Arthur or Molly, obviously not Snape … Maybe that new woman, Katharine …

 The door opened suddenly and a woman strode into the room, wearing the robes of a Hogwarts Professor. "Come on Harry, we'd best get to Hogwarts!" she said brightly.

 "You?" Harry asked, eyes wide with surprise. 

 Was Dumbledore _insane_?

***

Hehe … Next chapter, we discover who the new DADA teacher is! I didn't feel like telling you just yet!

Thanks:


	33. The New Defence Teacher

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Thirty Two: The New Defence Teacher

31.8.1996

 "Yes, me!" Tonks grinned at Harry. Her hair was bright purple at the moment, and although she was wearing presentable clothing, she didn't seem at all like a Professor.  

 "Dumbledore's mad," Harry remarked, grabbing his trunk as Grypis changed form into a cat.

 "That's what I told him," Tonks agreed, nodding brightly. She peered in the mirror. "Do I look alright?" she added curiously.

 "If you want to look a little like a Professor, I'd suggest a … normal … hair colour," Harry replied. "Maybe light brown?"

 Tonks wrinkled her nose. "Well, I can always changed it back, I suppose," she remarked, smiling fondly at her purple hair. She screwed up her face and concentrated, and a moment later she had midlength chestnut hair.

 "Better," Harry nodded at her, smiling. Tonks, however, glanced into the mirror once more, snorted and stalked towards the fire, still seeming a little peeved.

 "Come on then," she said, and her voice revealed that she wasn't actually mad, just acting it out.

 Harry strode after her. He knew that Dumbledore had organised for them to come to his office, and that house elves would come for his trunk at a later point in time.

 "Where's your trunk?" Harry asked curiously, looking at Tonks' empty hands.

 "I brought it over this morning," Tonks replied, shrugging. "Here," she added, thrusting a bowl of Floo powder into Harry's hands, nearly spilling it in the process. "You go first."

 Harry smiled and took a pinch of powder, throwing it on the flames. When the went green and he stepped into the fire place, the words "Dumbledore's office," took him where he wanted to go.

 When he stepped out of the fire, he was in Hogwarts. He looked around the Headmasters office, smiling slightly as he moved out of the way, and took any breakables out of the immediate vicinity of the fire, in preparation of Tonks coming.

 A soft trill behind him, and Harry looked to see Fawkes sitting on his perch. Grypis suddenly jumped down from Harry's shoulder, padding on silent paws over to beside the perch and looking up at the phoenix.

 _"Gods …" Grypis's whisper in Harry's mind was almost strangled. "_He's so … old! And powerful. I've never met anything like him._"_

 "Hello Fawkes," Harry greeted the phoenix quietly. Fawkes trilled a few notes of joyful song, before they were interrupted by a crash from the fire place.

 "Dumbledore was _insane," Harry muttered under his breath, hurrying over to help Tonks to her feet. Grypis bounded up onto Dumbledore's desk, then leapt from there to Harry's shoulder._

 Harry was glad that he'd thought to put a leather pad underneath his robes so that when Grypis landed on him it wouldn't hurt.

 "Well come on!" Tonks said, dragging Harry downstairs. "We're late already! No need to miss dinner."

 Harry rolled his eyes, waved goodbye to Fawkes and hurried to keep up with Tonks, who seemed to know her way around perfectly.

 "I haven't been this way for ages," Tonks remarked, glancing around the halls. "But when I was in Hogwarts I had to come up at least twice a week …"

 Harry managed to stifle his laughter – barely.

 With Grypis clinging to his shoulder, Harry wove his way through the familiar corridors of Hogwarts. Every breath he took, he seemed to breath in the magic that soaked the place.

 He saw the stairs that led down to the entrance hall ahead, and could hear cheers erupting from within the Great Hall – the sorting must be nearly finished now.

 He walked towards the door, but Tonks caught his hand, pulling him back. "Albus said we're supposed to wait to be announced," she said, rolling her eyes to show what she thought of this.

 Suddenly there was a huge burst of applause from within the hall – now the sorting was over.

 Harry heard Dumbledore's voice ring out, now that he was closer to the door. "I have the dubious pleasure of introducing a new Defence Teacher. Maybe this one will _finally_ last more than a year …"

 "_Now we can go in," Tonks said, striding forward and throwing the doors open. The whole hall turned to look at them, and Harry felt distinctly uncomfortable._

 "Ah! Nymphadora, you've arrived!" Dumbledore cried jovially.

 "My name," Tonks growled, "is _Tonks_."

 "Professor Tonks," Harry agreed, when she dug him in the ribs. Then he slipped from her side, hurrying over to the Gryffindor table as Tonks glared at Dumbledore.

 "As I was saying, Nymphadora Tonks will be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor," Dumbledore continued, ignoring her glare. 

 Harry slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione. "Dumbledore's got a death wish," he remarked quietly to his two friends.

 Both nodded in complete agreement as Tonks seemed to swell up slightly with anger. She suddenly turned to face the student population. "If any one of you so much as _thinks_ Nymphadora, you'll find yourself on detention for the rest of the year. I'm _Tonks."_

 She nodded firmly and strode to her seat, beside Snape, but managed to get her foot tangled in the legs of his chair, sending them both crashing to the ground.

 "Oops! Sorry Sev!" Tonks cried jovially, and headed to her own seat, leaving a fuming Potions Master to pick himself up. 

 Dumbledore watched these goings on with faint amusement. "Well, now that Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has come, let's eat!"

 "Good idea!" Ron applauded Dumbledore's words quietly. Only Harry and Hermione heard him, as food appeared on all of the platters down the table. Ron immediately began to load his plate, as did most people on all of the tables, but Harry was a little slower, not being all that hungry.

 There were a few new faces down the table, most of the new students were watching Harry with awe – even if they were Muggle born someone would have told them about Harry Potter. Either on the way to Hogwarts or when Harry entered the room with Tonks just before.

 He wished they wouldn't look at him that way, it was very disconcerting. He was _trying to eat here! With a sigh, he tried to ignore them – it wasn't easy._

 "How was the train trip?" he asked his friends quietly. 

 "Pretty uneventful, once we got off the platform," Hermione replied.

 "We met up with Malfoy, but then Moody turned up and Malfoy bolted," Ron added. "He didn't give us any trouble for the rest of the trip."

 "And how is everyone?"

 "The ones we met up with were," Hermione assured him. "I talked to everyone, and they all think that we should continue with DA. That is, if you want to, and Dumbledore lets us."

 "I'll ask him later," Harry replied. "I think I'd like to keep going with it. The end of the last year certainly showed that learning to fight was important."

 "Yeah," Ron agreed, wholeheartedly. 

 Harry looked around the Gryffindor table again, seeing so many familiar faces. How many of them would want to join DA? He shook his head slightly – he'd work that out later. He wouldn't be able to teach too many people at once.

 Soon enough the feasting was over and Dumbledore was standing up again, commanding silence from everyone.

 "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. As those of you who come from magical families will know only too well, Lord Voldemort is now actively working against the Light side of the Wizarding World. Those of you who came from Muggle families were warned of this when you received your letters. The wizarding world is not necessarily a safe place at this time. 

 "I beg you all to obey the rules while you are here. They are for your own safety. There have been some adjustments to the rules which I will notify you of now.

 "No student is to be out of their common rooms after seven o'clock at night, unless they are with a prefect of their house, or a teacher. All Quidditch practices will be overseen by Madam Hooch. If there is word of Death Eater activity near the castle, teachers or prefects will escort students to and from classes.

 "As always, the Forbidden Forest is, as it's name suggests, strictly forbidden to all students, unless accompanied by a teacher. 

 "It is my sad duty to inform you that Mr. Filch, our caretaker, resigned last year, for reasons he would rather not have disclosed to you. In his place this year we have Arabella Figg. I trust that you will all respect her wishes and do as she asks of you.

 "Now, I think that is all the new announcements, so let us sing the school song and then you may all go to your beds!"

 There was a momentary cheer, which subsided when Dumbledore had set up the ribbons that showed the words to the Hogwarts school song.

 "Everyone pick a tune, and let's begin!" Dumbledore cried happily, while Harry noted that the other teachers looked as if they'd rather be anywhere else than in a hall full of students all singing different tunes.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now their bare, and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_Oh, teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn till our brains all rot."_

 "Well done, all of you!" Dumbledore cried out happily as everyone finished the song. The Weasley twins weren't around anymore to sing their slow, funeral march. "Now, prefects, please escort the first years to their dormitories! Harry, could you stay behind for a word please? Everyone else, off you trot!"

 The teachers stood up as well, filing out of the hall, even as the students did. Harry walked up to the Staff Table and waiting patiently while everyone else left. 

 At last, it was just Harry and Professor Dumbledore.

 "You wanted to talk to me, Professor?" Harry asked curiously.

 "Yes. I didn't get to spend enough time through the summer talking to you, what with Lord Voldemort stepping up his activities and such. Do you still want to continue with your group?"

 Harry looked up at his teacher and smiled. "Yes, and most of the students who were a part of it want me to continue also," he replied.

 "Very well, but I suggest you take the name back to Defence Association, rather than Dumbledore's Army – while I'm flattered, I don't think it's the best idea," Dumbledore replied.

 "Thanks sir!" Harry replied. "I'll let everyone know tomorrow sometime."

 "As you like Harry. Also, the life-long ban on Quidditch that Dolores Umbridge imposed last year is lifted. You may resume your place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, if you like."

 "Thanks sir!" Harry was very relieved – Quidditch was one of the things that he liked most about Hogwarts. Flying would always be a passion for him, he thought.

 "Now, I'd best let you get off to bed, and let you get some sleep before classes start tomorrow, hm? I'll send you a separate time table at a later date about your classes with Severus. Off you go!"

 "Good night sir," Harry replied, a little sullenly because he'd been reminded of his need to spend more time with Snape.

 Harry found his way to Gryffindor Tower without paying much attention at all. In fact, he was almost asleep. But Grypis, perched on his shoulder was anything but, so Harry didn't have to worry about anyone sneaking up on him.

 When he reached the Fat Lady, he realised that he didn't know what the new password was, but Ron was waiting, yawning, outside of the portrait. "The new password is griffin," he said, grinning.

 Harry rolled his eyes and smiled back, giving the Fat Lady the password. Ron, Harry and Grypis stumbled into the common room and headed up to their dormitory.

 "So, what did Dumbledore have to say?" Ron asked curiously.

 "He said that I could play Quidditch again and that we can continue with DA, if it goes back to being Defence Association," Harry replied sleepily, changing into his pyjamas.

 "Good about Filch being gone, isn't it?" Ron remarked brightly, even though he yawned half way through.

 "Very. I wonder what Figg'll be like. She was your baby sitter for a while, wasn't she?"

 "Yeah, for most of the time I was at the Dursley's," Harry replied. "She's nice enough, but I think the castle is about to be overrun by cats. She's got tons of them."

 "More cats?" Ron protested as he climbed into bed.

 "Yup, lots more," Harry responded, but Ron was already asleep. Harry followed him there almost immediately, with Grypis curled up beside his head.

 Harry awoke early the next morning. Sirius hadn't come the night before, which Harry felt a little disappointed about. He'd wanted to tell his godfather about Tonks.

 "Oh well," he muttered to himself, getting up. The movement woke Grypis, who stretched lazily and jumped down from the bed. On Harry's bedside table, a house elf had left a bowl of minced meat. Harry was glad that Dumbledore had remembered to ask the elves for this.

 Leaving Grypis happily eating his breakfast, Harry unpacked his things out of his trunk, then went to have a shower before the other boys got up.

 When he'd finished getting ready, Harry went down to the common room to read for a while and wait for his friends to come too.

 Ron was the first down, after Harry, but Hermione followed soon after. "We have to wait for the first years," Hermione told Ron sternly when the other boy would have walked off immediately.

 Ron sighed, but waiting until the new students had assembled themselves. Harry smiled slightly, there were twelve new youngsters, more than usually came to a house.

 "Come on then," Ron muttered to Hermione, anxious to get down to the Great Hall and eat before classes.

 The three of them led the new students down to the Great Hall, Hermione pointing out various land-marks to the new students so that they – hopefully – wouldn't get too lost.

 In the Great Hall, the teachers were handing out time-tables. Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed there's on the way past McGonagall, and Harry flipped his open.

 "Oh, bloody hell!" he said, scanning it.

***

 I think I'll leave it there *grins* review and I'll update!

~WolfMoon~


	34. Lessons

Chapter dedicated to Shadow Wolf0987 – my 1111th reviewer!

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Thirty Three: Lessons

2.9.1996

 Harry and Hermione walked down to NEWT level potions, which they had first, parting ways with Ron at the Entrance Hall – Ron had only got an Exceeds Expectations in Potions, so he couldn't join the NEWT class. He was going to Charms, which he wasn't taking NEWT level in either, though he could if he wanted to.

 The trio didn't have all that many classes together, which they weren't all too pleased about, and those classes that they did have together, they had with the Slytherins, except for Care of Magical Creatures..

 "Bloody bad luck," Ron had growled, not liking it at all. Harry was feeling very annoyed because all of his NEWT level classes were with Slytherins, and the only class  that he had without them was Care of Magical Creatures.

 "Hey Potter!" Malfoy's voice, behind him. "Have you gotten lost or something? NEWT level Potions is this way."

 Harry turned and saw his blonde-haired, pale eyed enemy approaching with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

 "No, I haven't lost my way," Harry sneered back. "I'm fully aware that this is the way to NEWT level Potions, which _is what it says I have on my timetable."_

 Malfoy looked, for a moment, speechless, and Harry turned his back, striding quickly down the corridor. When he reached the classroom, he saw most of the class arrayed outside.

 There was mainly Slytherins, in fact, apart from Harry, Hermione was the only other Gryffindor in the class. It seemed that no other Gryffindor wanted to deal with Snape any more than they had to.

 But Harry wanted to be an Auror, and he wouldn't let a potions class stop him… Hermione, of course, was taking NEWT level just about everything, just because she could.

 The Slytherins looked at Harry and Hermione, some were neutral, others wore expressions of dislike, but the majority was open hatred.

 Harry guessed most of these students would become Death Eaters, and didn't like Harry because they knew that he was completely against them. Not to mention he'd defeated their lord-to-be more times than anyone else had.

 Just when Harry was beginning to feel a little nervous, surrounded by so many possible enemies, Snape turned up, and sneered hatefully at Harry and Hermione.

 Both Gryffindors kept their expressions blank, not wanting to provoke an already angry Snape. Harry knew that Snape was angry because Sirius was, once more, visiting his dreams.

 "Potter!" Snape barked suddenly as they all took their seats. "What would you use if making Veritaserum the way it is supposed to be made?"

 "Griffin feathers, Sir," Harry replied immediately. 

 Griffins were creatures that could sense truth and lies, and hated being lied to, which meant that different things from them would help with truth potions.

 "Why aren't they used?" Snape demanded.

 "Because there are very few griffins alive, and they are very good at disguising themselves. A griffin won't give its feathers to someone it doesn't trust, and stolen feathers don't work … Sir," Harry replied, not liking this subject at all.

 "What is used instead?"

 "Unicorn horns, or phoenix feathers," Harry replied, happy to be moving away from the subject of griffins.

 "Well done, Potter. It seemed that, for once, you bothered to read the set texts after all. Though with a mind like yours, I'm surprised the information _stayed_ there."

 The Slytherins laughed, and Harry kept his face blank, with difficulty. He could see that Hermione looked positively furious, and Harry knew that he certainly felt that way.

 He also knew that he _refused to get a detention on the first day back at school, especially not from Snape._

 _"Seek the centre,_" Grypis advised him. "_You'll stay calm there._"

 "_Good idea_," Harry responded, doing so in an eye blink. 

 Snape, who had been watching him carefully, seeing that Harry was struggling to keep his calm mask, was surprised when Harry's face suddenly went completely emotionless.

 He didn't know how Potter had managed it, but he didn't like it … not at all.

 Safe inside the comforting walls of the centre, Harry almost smiled to himself. The outside world was both vague and almost painfully sharp.

 "You will be making a weaker truth potion today, it is called Verax Onis, page two hundred of your textbooks! Get started, now!" Snape rapped at them.

 Harry smiled faintly, he and Sirius had been making this potion a week or so ago. He couldn't remember it exactly, but once he looked at it in the text book he wouldn't have much trouble with it, he hoped.

 As the bell was about to ring, Harry had finished his potion, bottled it and cleaned up, which seemed to surprise just about everyone in the room – including Hermione.

 He was among the first to finish, though not _the first, that was Hermione, of course. But it was better than he'd done in the previous five years, for which he was both surprised and grateful._

 "You will all write an assignment on the uses of Verax Onis and it's limitations when compared to Veritaserum," Snape snapped at them, just as the bell rang. "This is due in this time next week."

 As they walked from the room, Malfoy finally noticed Grypis, who was perching on Harry's shoulder, hidden by the boys shoulder length hair.

 "Hey look!" he sneered, "Potter's got a new kitten. Didn't you know only witches and weaklings own cats, Potter?" 

 "I beg to differ," a voice Harry knew all too well spoke from behind them. Arabella Figg strode into few, with two cats trailing her. "I've known plenty of great wizards that have had cats. They are very sensible creatures … Though you being a Malfoy, I doubt you know the meaning of the word."

 Malfoy flushed angrily. "Just who do you think you are, woman? My family is one of the most respected in the wizarding world."

 "Yes, that would be why your father is in jail. Ten points from Slytherin and a detention for speaking to a member of staff in such a manner. You will come to my office tonight, got that?" Mrs. Figg snapped at him.

 "But … how?" Malfoy stuttered.

 "I'm the new Hogwarts caretaker, that's how!" she barked at him. "My office as the same one as my predecessors. Now off you go, or you'll be late for your next class."

 Harry and Hermione hurried onwards, Harry having slipped back out of the centre after they left the potions classroom. "I've got Divination with Firenze now," Harry told Hermione. "I'll see you at recess." 

 She nodded and they parted ways. Harry was still wondering why Dumbledore thought divination would be important for him.

 When he entered Firenze's classroom, he found that he was the first one there. The centaur was standing among the trees with a sad look about him.

 "Hello Firenze," Harry greeted him quietly.

 "Ah, Harry Potter. The heavens have much to say about you," Firenze's voice was someone distant, as he looked at the sky.

 "Do they?" Harry asked, his heart sinking slightly.

 Firenze shook off his gloom and smiled at Harry. "Yes, they do. But it will do you no good to know of what they say. Your path has been chosen for you, and you cannot step off it. It is a centaurs sad task to be the bearer of this knowledge, and not to interfere."

 "Do the stars show my death?" Harry asked, suddenly afraid.

 "All men and women must die, Harry Potter. There is no reason to dwell on a death that may happen tomorrow or next century," Firenze responded calmly. "But I am making your uncomfortable, I think, with my words. How are you, Harry Potter?"

 "I am well, Firenze. And you?"

 "I miss my kind. I chose the road I did because the stars marked it as my fate. But with that choice, I severed all ties with my own kind. I am destined to be alone, and I cannot say I like that destiny."

 "I am sorry, Firenze. But, if you don't mind, I'll be your friend. I can't take the place of your own kind, I know, but perhaps it will make you miss them less," Harry offered, holding out a hand.

 Firenze took the proffered hand in a strong grip. "I thank you for your offer, Harry Potter, and I am glad to accept it. Friends always ease the path that fate commands we walk."

 He bowed slightly, to Harry, and let the boys hand fall, just as the others in the class appeared. 

 Harry wasn't at all surprised to see Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown among the few who entered the room. There were only ten people in the class, Harry, Pavarti, Lavender, Ernie McMillian, Hannah Abbot, another Hufflepuff girl Harry didn't recognise, and four Ravenclaws that he knew by sight if not by name.

 It seemed that NEWT level Divination wasn't a particularly popular subject. "Today you will look at the stars and tell me what it is you see there," Firenze began the class, waving his hand.

 Immediately it was as if the sun had been blacked out, and the stars shone out above them. "This is what the stars would look like if it were night now. Look at them, and tell me what you see," the centaur bade them.

 Harry looked up, and immediately his eyes were drawn to one star, and one star only. "Mars is bright tonight," he whispered the words that he'd heard so often that night in first year when he'd entered the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid.

 Firenze came to stand beside him, the centaurs own face was upturned to the heavens. "So it is," was all he said.

 "That means that war is coming, doesn't it?" Harry asked.

 "It could. Mars is the bringer of battle, and his eyes watch us more intently than ever," Firenze replied. "He has been growing brighter for the past few months."

 Harry continued to watch the night sky, and now astronomy classes proved helpful, as he was able to tell which star was which. From little he had learned of seeing the future in the stars, all signs pointed to war.

 When he told Firenze this, the centaur smiled. "You are one of the few who does not search for silly things, Harry Potter. This art is most accurate when the searching is not looking for detail. Five points to Gryffindor."

 Harry smiled at the centaur. "Thank you, Firenze. Would you mind if I came and visited you occasionally?"

 "Be my guest, Harry Potter. You are always welcome here. Though I do not think that you will find much time this year, or next, for social calls. Your teachers will keep you working hard, I'm sure. Go now. You must be hungry, it's some time since breakfast."

 "I'll see you soon," Harry promised the centaur, and hurried out of the classroom, blinking in the sudden light of the castle by day.

 "So, how was Divination?" Hermione asked Harry, though she did not bother to hide her dislike of the subject.

 "It was ok. We were watching the planet, as usual. Everything seems to point towards battle," Harry remarked. "And this is centaur-taught divination. Centaurs know the stars, Hermione. You can trust them to tell the whole truth."

 "I know," Hermione agreed, though she sighed as she said it. "But I don't have to like it."

 "He never said you did," Ron interrupted.

 "How was charms?" Harry asked Ron.

 "Oh, it was ok. We were revising though, so I actually knew most of it."

 "Arithmancy was fun," Hermione added, smiling happily.

 "How did you survive potions?" Ron asked Harry, not paying Hermione's last comment any heed at all.

 "Oh, it was ok. We were making a truth potion called Verax Onis," Harry replied.

 "Snape asked Harry questions as the beginning of the lesson," Hermione added. "And Harry could answer them … Where did you learn all that Harry? You weren't that good at Potions last year – no offence."

 "None taken," Harry replied, grinning. "I've been studying over the summer – I didn't want Snape to take me by surprise again. I need this grade to get to be an Auror."

 Ron rolled his eyes and snorted. He'd disapproved of Harry taking NEWT level potions from the day Harry told him his plans.

 "What have we got after this?" he asked his friends.

 "Care of Magical Creatures," Ron replied. "One of the few classes that we're together in."

"And the only one we have together without Slytherins," Harry added, smiling slightly.

 His two friends nodded. "And after that we have Defence."

 "Uh oh," Hermione groaned, and they all laughed. 

 "Come on, let's get down to Hagrid's hut," Harry said, sounding slightly weary. "See what he's got for the first lesson of the year."

 "Something exciting, no doubt," Hermione replied dryly. They all knew Hagrid's love of monsters.

 The three of them wandered across the grounds, not to fast, since they weren't in that much of a hurry – the bell hadn't gone yet.

 "We should go to the Library tonight and get started on homework," Hermione said, out of the blue. "Harry and I both have Potions assignments, and didn't you mention that Flitwick gave you something, Ron?"

 Ron mumbled something under his breath, which sounded like, "Yeah, but I wish he hadn't."

 "So we'll meet up after dinner and go to the library," Hermione decided, not catching – or ignoring – the look of disgust on Ron's face.

 They reached Hagrid's hut just as their partners for this year – the Ravenclaws – turned up.

 Hagrid wasn't there when they arrived. "Wonder where he is?" Harry muttered.

 "Probably finding some creature that will try to kill us," Ron muttered darkly.

 "Ron! How can you say that? Hagrid's your friend!" Hermione hissed at him.

 "That doesn't mean that he doesn't have an obsession with creatures that would kill us as soon as look at us," Ron growled back.

 "Both of you shut up," Harry snapped wearily before Hermione could reply. His friends glared at one another, but didn't speak.

 Suddenly Hagrid appeared from behind his house. "Come on, round this way," he said cheerily, beckoning them with a smile.

 They all hurried around, following Hagrid into the backyard of his little house, which was filled with a large pool of water, containing some weird creatures. "Hagrid," Hermione breathed, "are those what I think they are?"

***

Tha

That

Hehehe! Funfun! Cliffies abound! *grins* I'll tell you what the creatures were next chapter.

Thanks:


	35. Duel

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Thirty Four: Duel

2.9.1996

 "Tha' all depens on wha' ye think they are," Hagrid said, smiling slightly at Hermione's surprise.

 "They're hippocampi!" Hermione breathed. Most of the Gryffindors gave her 'so what are they?' looks, but the Ravenclaws nodded in agreement with Hermione's statement.

 "Hippocampi? What's a hippocampi?" Ron asked, though Harry was sure he'd heard the name somewhere before, and was trying to remember where that had been.

 "Honestly Ron, it's in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," Hermione told him, rolling her eyes. "and it's not _a_ hippocampi, it's a hippocampus. The plural of hippocampus is hippocampi, just like with octopi."_

 Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "Ok then, what's a hippocampus then?" he asked.

 "They come from Greece," Hermione replied unhelpfully, then added, "they have the forequarters of a horse and the tail and hindquarters of a giant fish. They're usually found in the Mediterranean, though I seem to recall some merepeople found a blue roan … sometime in the nineteen forties, that was off the shore of Scotland. These here look like tadfoals."

 "Tha's right Hermione," Hagrid smiled at her. "Ten points t'Gryffindor. Yeah, these here are tadfoals, and o'er the year yeh'll all be raisin' one o'em."

 "Raising one of those," Ron pointed disbelievingly at the pool of 'tadfoals'.

 "Yeah. It'll be fun," Hagrid said enthusiastically. "They grow t'be bout shoulda high, and reach their full growth afta four years or so … Ye'll just be keeping 'em alive for this year, then they'll be going back to their 'omes."

 "Oh yay," Ron muttered sarcastically to Harry, who grinned slightly in agreement.

 "Anyway, there's naught much t' do at the mo'ent, so we'll be lookin' at hippocampi in yeh books. Have a look on page three 'undred."

 The rest of the lesson was fairly boring, as they learned about Hippocampus care. Both Ron and Harry were yawning by the end of it.

 "Well, we've got Defence Against the Dark Arts next," Harry muttered to his friend. "I'm sure Tonks'll keep us wide awake."

 "True," Ron agreed, packing up his book as Hagrid finished describing how you fed the creatures. "This was almost as boring as the flobberworms," he added disgustedly, glaring at the hippocampi in their tank. 

 "Not quite. At least these grow to be interesting," Harry replied, grinning as they began their way back up to the castle with Hermione, who was bubbling about Hippocampi.

 "Wish she'd shut up," Ron muttered under his breath to Harry, but Hermione caught it.  

 "Do you, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione snapped at him, spinning around and glaring up into his face.

 Harry slipped past and left his two best friends to argue it out. On the front steps of the castle he paused to reconsider. Looking back, he found that neither of them had moved a step closer to the castle, and Hermione was still giving Ron what for.

 "Hey guys, come on! We'll be late for Defence!" he yelled at them, which immediately caused Hermione to forget her annoyance with Ron and race to catch up with Harry, dragging the unwilling Ron behind her.

 "You're right. We can't be late for our first Defence Against the Dark Arts class this year," Hermione panted. Harry strode ahead of them, because the pair were still arguing. 

 By the time he reached the Defence classroom, the bell was about to ring and Ron and Hermione arrived behind him, panting heavily – too heavily to talk much, for which Harry was grateful.

 "How come you're not out of breath?" Ron panted in Harry's direction. It was quite true, Harry was breathing easily.

 "Because I've been training with my friend, and I went jogging practically every day," Harry teased his friend.

 "Ooh, Potter went jogging? Why, so you can _attempt_ to impress the ladies?" Draco's cutting voice came from behind them, even the Slytherin seemed a little out of breath. "Or so you can run away from the Dark Lord?"

 "Can't call him Voldemort, Malfoy?" Harry asked coolly, glancing over his shoulder. Almost every student winced at the name, Malfoy included. "I have no need to run, or to impress ladies, Malfoy. But keeping fit never did anyone harm."

 There was a sudden crash from down the corridor. Harry and the rest of the class spun around, Harry's wand leapt to his hand, a spell was on his lips. But he slipped the wand back up his sleeve and laughed when he saw Tonks disentangling herself from a suit of armour.

 "Some help here!" she yelled at the class, and Harry quickly came to give her a hand. "Thank you Harry, five points to Gryffindor," she added. "Now, what are we going to do today …" she mused as she walked towards the classroom.

 "Aren't you supposed to plan the lessons before you come to them?" Harry asked her, arching an eyebrow as the Gryffindors chuckled.

 Tonks looked thoughtful. "I dunno. Are you?" she asked after a moment.

 "Yes," Hermione replied.

 "Oh. Well, I'll do that tomorrow then!" Tonks replied. "Umm … Everyone sit down please!"

 Harry rolled his eyes and did so. "Well, I guess we can start with introductions. My name's Tonks, I guess it'd be Professor Tonks to you lot, and like I said last night if anyone calls me by my … other … name, I'll put them on detention for the duration of the year.

 "I'm an Auror, and I was one of the few that believed Albus last year. I'm not working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the moment, I asked to be excused from them so that I could teach here.

 "Well, as an Auror, I usually prefer practical work. From what I hear, you covered enough theory last year anyway, and you are mainly disturbingly far behind when it comes to curses. With the Death Eaters back, trust me, you're going to need to know as many as you can.

 "Harry, could you come up here please? I understand that you've done a bit of duelling – with Voldemort no less a few years ago – and you had a Defence Study group type thing last year. We can give a bit of a demonstration."

 Harry got unwilling to his feet. He would have preferred to remain seated and leave the teaching to Tonks, but oh well.

 "Now, just to make things interesting … Mr. Malfoy! Front and centre man!" she said suddenly. "You two are going to have a mock duel. Malfoy, I'm sure your father taught you enough curses for you to be able to handle this."

 Malfoy glared at Tonks as he stood up and moved to the front of the room, before turning his attention to Harry. "Bow," Tonks instructed them both.

 Harry bowed slightly from the waist, Malfoy barely bobbed his head. "Begin," Tonks said, and jumped out of the way as spells flew from both combatants.

 Duelling sessions with Sirius had made Harry, if not an expert, at least prepared. He ducked the moment Tonks said begin, whispering "_expelliarmus_".

 Malfoy very nearly lost his wand, but ducked, just in time. Already Harry had used "stupefy" and "impedimenta".

 Malfoy looked at Harry with a wary respect in his eyes, but he'd already used three curses of his own. Harry had hardly paid attention to the words as he ducked two of the spells and used a shield charm to keep the third away from him.

 So it went on, both of them hurled curse after curse at one another, neither appearing to gain the advantage. Harry kept to simple curses, trying to make Malfoy think that he didn't know that many, while he gauged his opponents strengths and weaknesses.

 Soon he noticed something of a pattern. Malfoy stopped moving to use a curse, and remained still until he saw whether the curse had missed its mark or what.

 Harry gave an inward, triumphant smile and waited for Malfoy to use a new curse. In the exact second that Malfoy cast his own spell, Harry sent one, but then he stood straight, making it look as if Malfoy's spell would hit him.

 It worked – Malfoy's attention remained on his own spell, and he didn't see Harry's come towards him. At the last possible second, Harry threw himself to floor, just avoiding the curse, and reached out a hand to grab Malfoy's wand as it spun through the air towards him.

 "Well done Harry! Thirty points to Gryffindor. Five to Slytherin for the effort, Malfoy," Tonks cried. "Now, does any one of you know how Harry managed to win that?" she asked the class, as Harry handed Malfoy his wand back and returned to his seat, barely acknowledging the congratulations of his companions.

 "No one?" Tonks appeared disappointed. "Harry, can you tell us? It wasn't just luck, was it?"

 "Malfoy stopped to watch his spell to see if it hit or not. He stayed still. I took advantage of that and shot a spell just as he did, he was too busy concentrating on his own spell to notice mine," Harry replied immediately.

 "Good! Another … umm … five points to Gryffindor," Tonks declared, making the Slytherins look jealous and the Gryffindors look proud.

 "Over the next few lessons I think that we'll concentrate on a few mini-duels between different people, and working out how people can turn a fight to the best advantage. I remember that from Auror training, so it won't be too hard," Tonks decided, just as the bell rang.

 "You were fantastic Harry," Hermione grinned at him as they walked out of the classroom.

 "Thanks Hermione," Harry shrugged it off. "I'm going to contact the DA group tonight, for a meeting in the Room of Requirement, after we've done some homework," he added hurriedly, to forestall Hermione's temper.

 Ron glared at him, but said nothing, obviously not wanting to anger their friend any further. He'd had enough tongue-lashings for one day.

 "Come on then, we'll go to lunch now, then the library and then we can have the meeting after dinner."

 Sixth and seventh year students had the time after lunch to themselves to study – they had a lot to study for, after all, with the NEWTS coming ever closer.

 Ron sighed, but nodded when Hermione glared at him.

 "Letting the Mudblood decide everything for you now, are you?" Malfoy appeared behind them.

 "Malfoy!" it was Arabella Figg. "Such language in the halls! Ten points from Slytherin and another detention. You come with me now."

 She grabbed the protesting Slytherin by the arm and dragged him away with her. 

 "Why does someone always have to step in before we can get Malfoy?" Ron grumbled.

 "At least that way _we don't get into trouble," Hermione replied calmly. "You are a Prefect, you shouldn't go looking for trouble!"_

 Ron leaned towards Harry when he was sure Hermione was out of earshot. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't a prefect," he muttered to his friend, who just grinned at him.

 "Come on, let's go eat," Harry replied, hurrying to catch up with Hermione, who had been waylaid talking with Pavarti Patil about something.

 Ron and Harry caught up with her just as the two girls finished their conversation and together, Gryffindors famous trio moved on, into the Great Hall.

 Harry glanced around, seeing people waving happy greetings from all tables – save Slytherin, of course. Most of them he recognized, and most of them were from DA, the year before.

 He smiled wearily and waved back at all of them, suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed by the return to Hogwarts Castle. 

 Sitting down, Harry only wanted to eat lunch, but now it seemed that everyone was wanting to come and talk to him, greet him, congratulate him on the fight the year before.

 He supposed they hadn't at breakfast because he'd arrived a little late, when everyone was sitting down and eating already, and people had been half asleep then.

 He got in only a few mouthfuls of food in the half an hour he spent in the Great Hall, and was incredibly thankful when Hermione chased off his 'admirers' for want of a better term, and dragged him and Ron both to the library.

 "Well, it seems that only homework we got today was Potions, or Charms in your case Ron, and I have Arithmancy, but even if you do finish your homework Harry, you really do have to study up on Ancient Runes," Hermione said decisively. "Let's get started."

 Harry sighed and went to look along the shelves dedicated to Potions books. He could go into the restricted section of the Library now, since he was studying advanced subjects, but somehow, now that he could go there, he didn't really want to.

 He found a book entitled 'Truth Potions' which looked promising, flipping through it, he saw the words Verax Onis and Veritaserum in the contents page.

 With a shrug, he took the book back to the table. Hermione looked over at him from where she was searching the shelves and glared. Harry presumed he'd gotten the book that she was looking for. 

 He just shrugged and grinned at her, and mouthed 'do your Arithmancy homework first, then you can have this'.

 Hermione nodded in agreement and changed sections in the library to find the books that she needed for Arithmancy.

 Harry did some of his homework, though it was incredibly boring… Well, reading the book was ok, there was some interesting things in there, but the essay bored him silly. 

 He reached into his pocket and found a gold galleon coin, tapping it with his wand to rearrange the date and time on it. Then he tapped it once more, which changed the date on every other coin, and made them burn with heat for a second.

 Everyone who had one of the fake coins would now know to look at them and find out what Harry wanted.

 "Come on," Ron groaned, bored with labouring over his charms homework. "Let's go to dinner."

 Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy homework, which was written in neat, small writing and which had been doing without stop since she returned to the table.

 Blinking, she looked outside and saw that night was falling. "Have we been here that long?" She asked, a little vaguely.

 Ron snorted derisively and stood up, stuffing everything into his bag. Harry whisked out his wand, sending everything he'd been doing into his bag and stood up also.

 Hermione sighed and packed up with swift efficiency, following the two boys out of the library. "Did you have to call everyone while I was in the middle of my homework?" Hermione asked Harry, and Harry remembered that she must have felt the coin burn.

 "Sorry, I though I should give people some warning," Harry shrugged it off.

 Dinner was a quick affair – Harry was once again the object of attention, and so he fled quickly, hiding in the Room of Requirement while he waited for his group of friends and 'students' to arrive.

***

Not a cliffie, but a … not so nice place to leave off *grins*

~WolfMoon~


	36. Defence Association

Dedicated to Sailor Sol, my 1200th reviewer, and NasserPotter, my 1221st reviewer! Thanks guys!

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Thirty Five: Defence Association

2.9.1996(Night)

 The Room of Requirement provided a nice place to rest, Harry reflected, lounging comfortably on a chair and watching Grypis, still in cat form, examining everything.

 "_I like this place," Grypis announced, playing with a ball of string like a young kitten. "__It's fun."_

 Everything the griffin wanted was provided at a thought, and it greatly amused Harry to watch his young friend playing.

 "_It's times like these that I remember you are still young," Harry said. Some time ago he'd asked Grypis how he knew so much, and the griffin had told him that all of his kind were born with the knowledge of their language, and knew a lot about the world._

 Grypis seemed to smile at him, just as the door opened to allow the first of the DA members to enter the room. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna Lovegood.

 Harry smiled in greeting. "Hello Luna," he greeted her, she being the only one he had not seen over the summer. "Did you and your father find that creature that you were looking for?"

 "The Crumple-Horned Snorkack, you mean?" She asked him, with her customary vague smile. "No, we didn't, but we found it's tracks once or twice."

 "A pity," Harry said, "I would have liked to see it."

 Hermione made a strangled sound, and Harry could just tell she was longing to open her mouth and tell them that Crumple-Horned Snorkaks didn't exist.

 Harry was relieved when the rest of the group filed into the room a moment later, and Room of Requirement politely made itself bigger.

 "Hello everyone. I just thought I'd call you up here to tell you what's going on with DA this year," he said, shifting in embarrassment.

 "You mean its still going to be running?" Ernie asked eagerly.

 "Yup, I asked Dumbledore. He said that we can make it a proper study group, as long as we change the name back to Defence Association – he said that while Dumbledore's Army was flattering, he thought that the Ministry might take offence at it. We can still call it that amongst ourselves though."

 The group laughed and cheered, seeming very happy that Harry was continuing to teach them Defence magic. "I'm sure that you'll be learning a lot with Tonks this year – she's an Auror, after all, and someone who believed Dumbledore from the beginning, but it'll still be fun to hang out and practice."

 The group all nodded. "So, since this year we can be open to anyone being in the group, it seems that we'll all have to get used to a few more faces … But we can deal with that later."

 "Can we get started _yet_?" One of Cho's friends asked.

 "Wait," Ernie McMillian told the girl angrily. "Harry, can you tell us what really happened at the attack at the Ministry? I heard someone saying that your godfather died there … I didn't know you had one."

 "Not many people did," Harry replied with a slight sigh. "This might come as a surprise to a lot of you, but my godfather was Sirius Black – and he _wasn't a Death Eater. He died for me last year, fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin."_

 Nearly every person present stared at Harry in awe and amazement.

 "But how did you find that out? In third year, I could have sworn you hated him," Ernie McMillan said, confused.

 Harry sighed, and repeated to them the story of how he'd first met Sirius, and his part in the escape of the ex-convict.

 "I'm going to have place you all under a privacy charm, I'm afraid … Last year someone told Umbridge about DA, I can't risk that happening about Sirius – it would mean a lot of trouble for all involved.

 Everyone in the room, with the exception of a few of a Cho's friends, nodded agreeably. Harry wasn't surprised – it was one of Cho's friends that had betrayed them the year before.

 It was a matter of seconds to perform the charm. "That means that you will not be able to speak of anything you heard here to any but those who already know. The magic will know those who were already aware of Sirius's innocence, and you'll be able to tell. Now, let's get started shall we?"

 Harry had fun for the next hour and a bit, teaching his friends a few new spells. Finally, Harry noticed that they were starting to tire.

 "Well, that's probably enough for the first meeting," Harry called over the noise of his friends duelling and practicing. "We'll talk again soon about organising a meeting place and time … If we want a permanent one, that is. I'll see you all tomorrow."

 He left with the other Gryffindors, not waiting around to talk with anyone else. Cho had been trying to catch his eye – he was in no mood to deal with her tonight.

 They walked upstairs, Harry moved with a light step and absently petting Grypis, who was perched on his shoulder, as usual. As he and Ron fell into their beds, Harry remarked to his friend, "Well, that was a pretty good first day back."

 Ron muttered sleepy agreement. Harry turned his back on Ron, letting his best friend drift into sleep. "_You should sleep also. You'll need it, in the coming months, I think_," Grypis told him.

 Harry knew that Grypis would be able to give him no concrete answer. The griffin never knew exactly why he said things like that, he just got feeling sometimes.

 They were usually right. "_Alright, I'll get some sleep_," Harry agreed, smiling slightly at his friend the griffin. Laying his head down on the pillow, he let his mind drift, and in seconds was fast asleep.

 Grypis shifted position slightly, so that he could see all around the room. He didn't want to sleep yet, but he wasn't at all sure why.

 "Sirius?" Harry called softly, looking around the place in which he was standing. "Sirius! Are you here?"

 It was not his godfathers welcome voice that spoke next, but something cold and cruel. "Pining for your godfather, Harry Potter? Well, it is not him in your dreams!"

 "Voldemort," the name was a curse on Harry's lips as he spun around. Sure enough, there was the Dark Lord, slouched on a throne of black stone. 

 "Yes, Harry Potter. You are never safe from me …" whispered the dark lord. Fearfully, Harry tested his shield. He hadn't been paying attention to it, of late.

 With a shock, Harry realised that it was gone – completely gone. But … how? Swiftly, he concentrated on rebuilding it. Vaguely, he could hear Voldemort speaking. Occasionally his mind processed a few words or a whole sentence, but he paid them no heed.

 … "Remus Lupin dead … because of ... the rest of … friends … dead too …"

 Suddenly, "what are you doing boy? _Stop it!" Voldemort shrieked. Harry smiled triumphantly and threw up his mind shield. Voldemort attacked it, and Harry _let_ the shield shatter, pain jarred his skull and jerked him into the waking world._

 His eyes flickered open, to see Grypis bound over him and head to the window. "What is it?" Harry whispered, forgetting to think the question.

 _"Those you call Death Eaters, I think," was the chilling reply._

 Harry swiftly returned to his trunk and lifted the Marauders Map out of it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered, tapping it with his wand.

 Immediately lines swept across the blank surface of the parchment, forming a perfect map of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. Harry saw Hagrid out in his backyard, with the blot that was Fang beside him.

 Harry recalled something that Sirius had mentioned once … long ago in a dream, and drew a circle around Hagrid and Fang, then tapped the map once.

 That area expanded to fill the map and became coloured. It was as if Harry had been transported there. 

 _Hagrid raised his torch to look around, beside him, Fang snarled in warning. In the forest, something moved. Suddenly there was a grunt of fury and the sound of flesh hitting flesh._

_ A man, clad in black with a silver mask was throne from the forest, and Grawp, towering above Hagrid, lumbered out of the forest. Hagrid looked from the Death Eater to Grawp._

_ "Grawp, lissen to Hagrid – go back inta the forest, and stay there 'till I come for yeh. Go!" Hagrid bade his brother._

_ Grawp looked at Hagrid for a moment, then gave something that could have been called a nod, and lumbered off. "C'mon Fang, we'd best go warn Dumbledore," Hagrid said, turning towards the castle._

 Harry looked away from the map, clearing it and stuffing it into a pocket. "_We have to go to down to the grounds. There's Death Eaters there, they'll see Hagrid," _Harry told Grypis.

 The griffin hesitated. "_Perform the disillusionment charm and fly down then,_" he said. "_I'll go to Dumbledore's office now and try and get him to help. I don't know if I'll be able to communicate very well though …"_

 "_Thanks Grypis," Harry replied, smiling at the griffin before quickly using the charm and swinging onto his broom. He was out of the window in a second, diving for the ground. _

 He could see Hagrid, just leaving his hut, and he could see the Death Eaters creeping to form a circle around the castle, facing inwards. He thought that he could see some giants, and by the feel of there air, there were Dementors down there also.

 Putting on a burst of speed, Harry streaked across the grounds towards Hagrid. He had to stop his half-giant friend before Hagrid got near to the other Death Eaters.

 "Hagrid! Stop!" Harry hissed.

 Hagrid stopped and spun around, looking for Harry. "Keep your voice down," Harry warned, before Hagrid could say anything.

 "Harry! What are you doing here? It's dangerous out here … Grawp just found a Death Eater … stunned the blighter…"

 "I know," Harry replied. "There's more of them. They're all around the castle, I came to stop you from getting hurt."

 "But … how can we get to the castle?" Hagrid asked, understanding that they couldn't afford to waste time with telling Harry off for coming to him.

 "Can we go talk through the fire to Dumbledore?" Harry asked suddenly. "We could probably use Floo to get there …"

 Hagrid nodded. "Well, you could. I don't fit into the fireplace," he replied.

 Harry bit his lip. What could they do about that? The Death Eaters would almost certainly come here if they couldn't get into the castle. He could put some sort of warding on it …

***Meanwhile***

 "He doesn't trust me anymore, Dumbledore," Severus Snape paced across the Headmasters study. "I don't think that he completely believed my excuses for missing his resurrection … I don't know that I'll be able to keep up a double act. It's likely that he will ask me to join him at his little fortress, wherever that is, for a period of time. I can't refuse – he'll know something's wrong."

 "I understand … Perhaps if we bring in Michael, Minerva's nephew, he could take your place for a time … You could ask me to go on service leave. You haven't had a holiday the whole time you've worked here, and that's been almost a score of years now," Dumbledore replied.

 Snape bowed his slightly. "Thank you, Head-" he broke off as the fire flared green. Harry's head appeared in it, even as his griffin leaped through the door.

 "Potter!" Snape snarled.

 "Professor Dumbledore – there's Death Eaters on the grounds. I'm at Hagrid's cabin. I had to come, they would have killed him otherwise," Harry said hurriedly, before Snape could say another word.

 Snape swore softly as Grypis padded to the fire. "Harry, come through the fire now. It's not safe for you out there. I'll talk to Hagrid in a moment," Dumbledore said hurriedly.

 Harry nodded, for a moment his head disappeared from the fire, then he stepped through it. He was dressed in robes and holding a piece of paper up from the flames, watching it.

 "You'll have to hurry. They are heading towards Hagrid's now," Harry said, not looking up from the paper in his hands. "There's four of them … they've got Dementors around the castle, and there's nineteen giants. There are another fifty Death Eaters around the castle. I'd expect that they are giving the orders."

 Now he looked up. "Oh, you're here, Professor Snape," he said, sounding at least a little bit surprised.

 "Harry, you are going to go with Severus now and rouse the teachers to tell them about this threat. The heads of houses should go and tell the students about what's happening … We'll need to defend the castle. I don't think the teachers will be enough."

 "I could get the fifth, sixth and seventh years who are in DA to help," Harry offered quickly, ignoring Snape as the man made a face.

 "Yes … Yes, that would be well, I suppose. Off you two go now," Dumbledore said, striding over to the fireplace.

 Harry stalked outside, not at all happy about having to spend time with Snape. Snape's expression was identical.

 "Don't cross me Potter," Snape hissed at him. "I don't want you here, but it seems I have to put up with it."

 "The same goes for me, Snape. I'll contact DA while we walk," Harry snapped in reply. "Though I don't know how many of them will work, since the holders are probably asleep."

 He took out his fake galleon, fiddling to organise the letters and numbers on the sides of the coin. A tap made it burn and then he tucked it away.

 Curiosity got the better of the Potions teacher after a few minutes of silent walking. "What did you say?"

 "I told them to wake any who were asleep and bring them to the Great Hall. You'll have to do the rest yourself, I'll go to meet them there now."

 Harry turned before Snape could say anything, and headed down a flight of stairs towards the Great Hall. Soon the fight would begin.

***

Well, that was fun! Death Eaters weren't supposed to come till later, but the story demanded, and I had to answer.

~WolfMoon~


	37. Attack

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Thirty Six: Attack

2.9.1996

 Harry paced around the room, muttering to himself as he waited for his friends to come. Soon people from Hufflepuff appeared. It seemed that their common room was closest.

 "What's happening? DE attack?" Ernie McMillan looked confused and tired.

 Some of the Ravenclaws stalked into the room. "I have you have a very good reason for waking me up," – Cho was in the least bit pretty or nice when she's been sleeping.

 "Is a Death Eater attack a good enough reason?" Harry snarled back, in no mood to be patient. The Gryffindors, walking into the room in time to catch the last, gasped and hurried over.

 "Death Eaters?" Hermione whispered. Her fingers were stained with ink, and Harry assumed it had been she – up doing homework – who'd woken the rest of the tower.

 "Yes, Death Eaters. They are attacking the school. We are going to help – I don't know how, just yet, Dumbledore won't want to put you in danger, but we're going to need to help," Harry replied.

 "Ah, Harry!" Dumbledore's voice exclaimed from the doorway. "You've got your friends here?"

 "Yes, Professor," Harry replied.

  Snape entered the room. "Well, there's little of use that you can do," the Potions professor sneered. "Unless … how many of you can produce a Patronus?"

 Every hand in the group went up immediately.

 "Let me rephrase that," Snape said, sounding a little surprised. "How many of you can produce a Patronus with a form?"

 Less than a quarter of the hands went down. Now Snape was openly surprised. "Harry's a good teacher," a seventh year Hufflepuff boy said, then ducked his head down when Snape glared at him.

 "Well, there is something remotely useful you can do then," the man drawled, making Harry want to kill him – slowly. "You can deal with the Dementors for us."

 "Go to the corridor on the third floor," Dumbledore said, with a reproving glance at his potions master – Snape wasn't watching. "Use your Patronus's from there. If you see a Death Eater, please, do try to stun him or her."

 "We'll do our best," Harry replied with a faint smile.

 Snape gave a derisive snort, but Harry and his friends ignored it, already heading out of the hall.

 "Wasn't that the corridor that was forbidden in our first year?" Ernie asked, curious.

 "Yeah. There was a giant three headed dog in here," Harry replied, calmly. "It was Hagrid's – I'm not sure where it is now, but it's not in the school, that's for sure."

 "Otherwise we would have run into it," Ron said in agreement. Hermione gave them both a disapproving look, but said nothing as they stepped into the corridor.

 "This way," Harry murmured, voice quiet so as not to alert anyone outside. "Stay close and stay quiet."

 Creeping into the once out of bounds corridor, Harry led his group over to the windows and motioned them to stand in front of them – two people per window.

 Luna Lovegood turned up at Harry's side, but now Harry by no means minded being left with her. Using a softly spoken spell, Harry opened his window. They'd learnt this in charms, back in second year, it was very like the wingardium leviosa charm.

 All along the corridor, the others opened their windows too. Harry held up his hand, raising one finger, two fingers … three fingers and letting his hand drop.

 Immediately every person who had a Patronus with form whispered the words 'Expecto Patronum.'

 Harry concentrated on a memory of him and Sirius duelling with each other, and Sirius praising what Harry had done. A giant stag erupted from his wand. To Harry's surprise it was momentarily followed by a large, shaggy furred dog. 

 "What the?" Harry whispered, so quietly that no one but Luna heard him. She didn't even blink – then again, why would she? She was used to doing odd things herself, so why would she wonder about the same behaviour in others?

 Outside, lights were flashing from the windows downstairs, and Harry could see figures moving in the darkness below them. The teachers, some of them at least, were out there, fighting the Death Eaters head on.

 In a way, Harry longed to be out there also, but at the same time, he was scared that someone would ask him to go out there.

 His lips twisted in a wry smile. Why couldn't he make up his mind what he wanted? Then saw a Death Eater creeping up on the group of teachers.

 "Stupefy!" he whispered, and the spell streaked forwards, a blaze of red in the night sky. The Death Eater fell without a word, but Harry dropped and motioned his friends to do the same.

 Spells rocketed through the open windows from below. "Stay down," Harry stage whispered. "At least until the spells stop, and even then, be careful."

 Each person nodded. They would have seen pictures of some of the Muggle attacks in the newspapers, but Harry knew that it was one thing to read and shudder about attacks, and quite a different to live through one.

 Slowly, Harry raised himself again. The Dementors had fled, but the giants were proving to be something of a problem, being very destructive by nature. 

 Whenever one of the professors managed to corner and trap a giant – they were very difficult to kill – a Death Eater immediately undid the job.

 Harry saw that Dumbledore and McGonagall, back to back, were having a hard time facing ten opponents. Harry muttered a few choice words, and his companions shot spells down to help with it. 

 They were all tired, Harry included. Grypis, on his shoulder still, gave him a suggestion. "_Couldn't you sleep in shifts? We've no idea how long this could go on for, and you might need to keep this up for sometime_."

 "_Good idea_," Harry replied, then spoke aloud, passing Grypis's suggestion on to his human companions.

 "Who sleeps now?" Ernie asked, covering a yawn.

 "We'll draw straws," Harry replied, fishing through his pockets to find something to use. He found a ball of wool, which he must have pocketed without meaning to in DA. 

 Using magic, he cut eighteen threats, nine short and nine long. Holding them so that no one could ends, he offered them to the group. "The ones who draw short straws sleep," Harry said.

 The group nodded and gathered around him, drawing one thread at a time until only one was left in Harry's hand. He checked it, and was happy to see that it was a long thread.

 He was also happy to note that many of Cho's friends had drawn short threads – good, that meant he wouldn't have to deal with them now. He was less happy when he realised that Ron and Hermione both had short threads too.

 Harry wondered how one called a house elf when one needed one. Suddenly one of the little creatures appeared beside him. That would be how, it seemed.

 "How can Kilby help you?" The elf squeaked at him.

 "Could you go to the Room of Requirement and bring nine sleeping bags here, please?" Harry said, phrasing the request politely, though he knew that if he'd been rude, the creature would still have been happy to perform his request.

 "Immediately sir!" the creature was gone with a crack, and a moment later returned with sleeping bags heaped around it. "Here you is, sir!" the house elf said. "Can Kilby do anything else?"

 "If you could bring some food in half an hour so, we would be very grateful," Harry replied.

 The elf bowed and disappeared. "People who drew short straws, just arrange the sleeping bags over in the far corner of the corridor," Harry suggested. " That way you'll be easy to wake in two hours when we swap over. I'm sure you'll be tired enough to sleep through occasional bouts of noise."

 He could see it in their eyes – they didn't think so. Harry smiled slightly. He could always cast a spell or something to help them on the way to sleep … he doubted that it would be needed, however.

 He was right. With no action at their end of the battle, his friends drifted into sleep very quickly. Harry kept to the window with his remaining companions, watching the battle.

 It had moved away from the castle, heading towards the forest. "They're trying to draw the teachers away," Harry hissed. Sure enough, a small group of Death Eaters appeared heading towards the steps of the castle.

 "Get them," Harry ordered, pointing them out to his friends. Spells arched through the air, and several Death Eaters fell. "Keep going," Harry whispered, as the remainder of the Death Eaters turned towards their hideout.

 A few more Death Eaters fell, and Harry grabbed the Marauders Map, checking up on where the Death Eaters were. Even as he watched, something happened. The Death Eaters all paused for a moment, then suddenly all of them turned and raced away, disappearing into the night.

 Of all the people assembled there, Harry alone knew what had happened. Severus Snape had joined a group of the Death Eaters, and only then had they gone away, Snape accompanying them.

 The teachers came hurrying up to the third floor corridor, and when they reached it, Harry slipped outside to meet them. "Some of them are asleep," Harry explained. 

 "We'll leave them here then," McGonagall decided. "Can you get everyone else out here please?" Harry nodded and disappeared inside fro a second.

 When he returned, with the other eight people who were awake, they were discussing ways of checking the castle to make sure there weren't any Death Eaters.

 "There aren't any in the castle," Harry said, and everyone turned to look at him. Harry offered the map to Dumbledore, and the rest of the teachers looked over it too.

 "Amazing!" McGonagall said. "Potter, did you make this?"

 "No, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew made it," Harry replied immediately. "Back when they were at school."

 "The Marauders," Sinistra muttered, with a slight smile. "I might have guessed."

 "This shows anyone?" McGonagall asked.

 "Yes, even in an Animagus form, someone using Polyjuice Potion … under an invisibility cloak or spell," Harry replied.

 "This is amazing. It's a pity that those who knew how it was made are gone," Flitwick said. "I've never such charm work!" 

 Harry waited while the teachers spoke for a short time. Finally Dumbledore turned to him. "Harry, I wish to speak with you for a moment in my office, everyone else, you may as well return to your beds. We'll have to clean up tomorrow."

 Everyone dispersed quickly, and Harry and Dumbledore walked slowly together towards Dumbledore's office. "I didn't see Tonks back there, or some of the other Professors," Harry remarked, half in question.

 "That fight was not without its casualties," Dumbledore responded. "Tonks and the others are in the Hospital Wing, and several others will be going there also."

 Harry nodded – this made sense.

 "Do you know why the Death Eaters left, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. 

 "Yes. They left when Snape joined them," Harry replied immediately.

 "Quite right. They came for him, I think, but wouldn't have objected to killing any of the students who weren't going to join them. Severus won't be able to teach here until Voldemort is once more assured of his loyalty," Dumbledore said.

 Yes, yes, yes! Harry thought in delight. "So who's going to teach Potions?"

 "A man by name of Michael McGonagall, possibly Severus's best ever student. Yes, he is related in Minerva, her nephew," Dumbledore incorrectly read the look on Harry's face.

 Harry had still never told anyone about what Michael had done for him. He didn't think he ever would either.

 "Why did you want to talk to me, Professor?" Harry asked.

 "I thought you might have seen Severus going with the Death Eaters. I wanted to ask you not to tell anyone but those who know the Order that Severus is on anything other than long service leave," Dumbledore replied.

 "Right. I won't tell anyone, Professor," Harry replied.

 "Good boy. Now, you'd best go and get some sleep. The Death Eaters did a fair amount of damage, Hagrid's house will probably need to be rebuilt from scratch – luckily the Hippocampi are alright," Dumbledore said. "Hagrid took them with him when he went into the forest with Grawp." 

 "That's good," Harry said, glad that Hagrid had made it out alright. "I'll see you in the morning, night professor!" he turned and trotted away.

 Not bad, for the first day back, Harry thought, with a faint, cold smile.

***

That'll do for one chapter! I know some of you would have wanted Harry to go out and fight, but it's not that realistic – Dumbledore wouldn't want to put the students in danger. A few quick notes:

1) This story might slow down in updates or begin to have shorter chapters again – unfortunately I have to go back to school tomorrow *sighs* which means that I'll have less time to write. I'll still keep going, and update as much as possible, don't worry!

2) Please check out my website, and if you know of any good stories (particularly original fiction) please tell me (by email) and I'll put them up there!

3) If you have some pictures that are Harry Potter related, or directly related to my stories, please send them to me (if you want to) so that I can see them, and put them up on my site, if you like.

4) If you want to write a spin-off from this story or Deceptions, or a sequel to Deceptions or something like that, please tell me so that I can keep track of it *grins* I like to see what people make of my ideas!

~WolfMoon~


	38. Clean Up

Chapter dedicated to Nicoletta, my 1300th reviewer! Thanks everyone who reviewed to get me this far!!

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Thirty Seven: Clean Up

3.9.1996

 Harry woke with a start, sunbeams playing across his face. He'd drifted off in the Gryffindor common room, not able to be bothered to get himself up to the dormitory.

 It was early still, and he couldn't hear anyone stirring yet. Many of the fifth years and above were tired after a hard nights work, and those in the younger years were probably enjoying a sleep in.

 Suddenly a voice rippled through the corridors of Hogwarts – Professor McGonagall's. "All students report to the Great Hall immediately. Classes are cancelled for the day, we will be doing something else instead."

 A few moments later, people were tumbling downstairs, pulling on clothes. "Maybe we're having a ball!" Pavarti Patil squealed excitedly. "And she wants us all to help plan it."

 She saw Harry at the bottom of the staircase looking tired and unhappy. "Nothing so fun," he muttered, voice cold.

 "What do you mean?" Lavender asked. "It's as likely as anything else, isn't it?"

 "Death Eaters attacked the school last night. She wants us to help clean up," Harry responded. "Me and some of my friends helped out last night, that's how I know."

 A fearful silence passed over the Gryffindors, broken moments later by terrified whispers. "It's alright. All of the Death Eaters are gone, and no one was hurt too badly, I don't think," Harry reassured them, pushing the portrait hole open and heading in the direction of the Great Hall.

 The rest of the Gryffindors fell in around him, accompanying him grimly towards the Great Hall. They met up with Ron, Hermione and the other students who'd ended up sleeping in the third floor corridor part way down.

 "Where were you?" One of the third year boys asked curiously. 

 "We helped fighting against the Death Eaters last night," Ron replied, and glared at Harry. "He sent us to go to sleep, and conveniently forgot to wake us after the fighting was done."

 "I didn't forget. McGonagall said to leave you there," Harry protested, eyes widening in an innocent expression.

 "I'll bet," one of Cho's friends growled under his breath. Harry completely ignored this, not deeming it worth acknowledgement.

 "What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. 

 "We're helping clean up," Harry replied, answering the question for the second time that morning. "Come on, we'd best hurry up and get down to the Great Hall."

 Harry's group flowed into the Great Hall a few moments later, and found that most of the school were just arriving now, also. 

 The front doors had been reduced to rubble after the night before. Harry winced when he saw that – they'd be helping to repair it today, but the front doors had been beautiful creation, one which would be difficult to replace. 

 The students settled down at their tables, all of them now apparently aware of the Death Eater attack the night before. Harry and his companions were the object of much scrutiny, by which he could only assume it had gotten out that they had been helping out the night before. 

 Dumbledore stood up as the last few stragglers entered the Great Hall. Everyone fell into a respectful silence. "As most of you seem to be aware, Death Eaters attacked the school last night. Mr. Potter and Professor Hagrid were able to warn me in time, and so the attack did not place students in danger.

 "Mr. Potter, twenty points to Gryffindor for alerting me to the threat, and another ten for saving Hagrid. Every student who helped in the attack – again including Mr. Potter – ten points each to your house.

 "While the attack produced no fatalities, Professor Snape has gone on long service leave to recover from an injury he sustained, and will be replaced by Michael McGonagall for a time. Professor Sinistra will be taking over the mantle of Head of House for Slytherin.

 "Now, the attack was also not without damage to the school. For the next little while, students in second year and up will be aiding in the repairs. First years will be taught by whoever is spare at the time. This may be an older student, and it may be a teacher.

 "The main damage was to the front doors, but Hagrid's hut will also be in need of rebuilding. There was some damage sustained to the edges of the Forbidden Forest and to three of the Green houses. If the students would separate into four groups and head to the area that you wish to extend your aide to?"

 "Let's go and help Hagrid," Ron suggested. Most of the Gryffindors nodded at this, though Neville decided to help out at the green houses, and a few of the younger students, who didn't know Hagrid well, went to other stations.

 The majority of Hufflepuffs appeared to be helping out with the trees, the Ravenclaws were mainly ranged between Hagrid's and the front doors, and the Slytherins were nearly all clustered around the front doors – which Harry noted no Gryffindor was helping with. A few of the Slytherins seemed to have gone to help with the trees.

 Hagrid saw them coming down across the grounds, Harry, Ron and Hermione in the lead, and smiled gratefully up at them from where he'd been crouched, apparently mourning his house.

 "Ye'll be helping me wit me house?" he asked Harry.

 "Yeah, Hagrid. We all will. The Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students behind him nodded in firm agreement.  

 Hagrid seemed a little bit overwhelmed by the support. "Righ … well … Umm … wha' do we do first?" he appeared to be more than a little lost.

 "We can start by clearing away the rubble and salvaging what we can from the wreckage," Hermione took control of the situation. Directing the students, she explained what she wanted done, and what charms could be used to do it.

 She became somewhat disgusted when, on numerous occasions, she would ask someone to do a spell, and the entire group would look at her blankly. Hermione then quoted several obscure reference points, and when no one looked any wiser, performed the spell herself.

 Harry and Ron both found these displays somewhat amusing – they needed something to laugh over anyway, after the night before.

 By lunch time, the rubble had been cleared and banished, what could be salvaged had been, and the crew reported to the Great Hall for lunch.

 "Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore's calm cut through the muted conversations that were taking place over lunch. "Once you have done eating, would you remain here? I'd like you to teach the First Years some Defence Against the Dark Arts, if you would."

 Harry sighed softly, but he knew that although the headmaster had phrased his words as a request, they were a command, pure and simple.

 When lunch was over and Harry's friends were about to head back down to where Hagrid's hut had once been located, Harry stood up and turned to head away. "Have fun," he told them, over his shoulder, before heading up towards the Staff Table.

 Michael McGonagall hadn't arrived yet, it seemed. Harry didn't worry about that though – his attention was taken up by the group of thirty odd students who formed the entire first year.

 They were watching him with awe and respect. Harry wondered if he'd be able to get them to learn anything this lesson, or if they'd simply spend it staring at him.

 "Um … Hello. I think that after last night, at least one older student must have pointed me out for those of you who didn't know me in the first place. It is my continual misfortune to end up doing things to bring my into the limelight, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Harry Potter," he started, nervous. He wasn't sure exactly what to do with these younger students.

 One, a young girl, who he thought he'd seen at the Hufflepuff table the night before, raised a hand. Harry nodded to her, inviting her to speak. "Excuse me if I'm a bit forward but … you sound like you don't like being famous, but that can't be right, can it?"

 "Actually, it's spot on," Harry replied. "I dislike being under the public eye. I lived the first eleven years of my life thinking I was no one special. Then on my eleventh birthday, it turns out I'm a wizard, one of the most famous wizards alive today. It was a bit of a shock to the system, and I never really got over that. Unfortunately, just about everything I've done since has made me more famous than before. It's rotten bad luck."

 Some of the girls giggled, and most of the boys grinned. They thought he was playing, probably. "But we aren't here to talk about me. I'm supposed to be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts … I'm really not sure what to teach you about though. My first two years were a bit of a joke," Harry sighed, feeling completely lost.

 "Since it's only their second day, you should probably do some theory," a familiar voice remarked from behind him.

 Harry turned to see Michael McGonagall watching him with an amused smile. "I just arrived," the man added, noting Harry's look of surprise.

 "So what sort of theory should I do? I pretty much learned curses on the fly, and a little from Moody, but he just plunged straight in," Harry begged the new Potions Master for help.

 "I'm sure you learned plenty about dangerous magical creatures from Remus Lupin," was the amused reply. "Teach them some of that. Or some wand movements so that they can be ready to pick up on spells soon. Oh, I have to go, Aunt Dragon is waving me over. Luck to you, Harry!" with that, Michael was gone, leaving Harry with the first years.

 "I heard that Remus Lupin was a werewolf," one boy said, looking at Harry. "So why did he teach you about magical creatures."

 "Remus was a friend of mine. He was bitten by a werewolf when he was very young. I think he wanted other people to be able defend themselves, if something like that happened to them," Harry replied. "But that's a good idea. Come with me and we'll go up to the library. I'll show you how to tell different magical creatures apart, and some of their weaknesses." 

 The group were chattering excitedly amongst themselves as Harry led them out of the hall. "Converting the new Slytherins are you Potter?" a sneering voice rang out behind them.

 Draco Malfoy had been leaning against the wall, doing nothing to aide his housemates fix the rubble around the Front Doors. He looked at the new Slytherins, who edged back with looks of fear and waring loyalties. "Don't get too attached to Potter. He's a Gryffindor, and Slytherins and Gryffindors _don't_ get on. Unless you want to get hurt, you'll keep away from him – unless someone orders you into his presence."

 With that, the unpleasant boy turned his back on the group, to watch his schoolmates working on the doors with apparent disdain.

 "Why was he so mean?" one girl, a Ravenclaw, asked Harry. "What did he mean, Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get on?"  
 "There's always been a lot of rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. We're too different … It started a long time ago, when the school was founded. Salazar Slytherin thought that only pure-blooded witches and wizards should be taught. Godric Gryffindor believed that everyone with the power to do magic should be allowed to study it.

 "Basically, things got testy between them, and eventually it led to a sword fight. Godric won, and Salazar left the school. To this day, the two houses rarely get along. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are neutral, they make friends with any of the other houses, and no one comments. But there's never friendship between Gryffindors and Slytherins.

 "It's a pity, because the school shouldn't be divided now, of all times. We need to know and trust each other if we are going to survive this. But I don't think that I'll ever get on with the older Slytherins – it's too engrained to hate Gryffindors for them," Harry explained.

 "He didn't sound like that was the end of it," the Ravenclaw girl protested. "He sounded like he really _hated_ you."

 "He does, and I hate him. He's made my life a misery for most of the time I've been here – especially last year. Draco Malfoy's father is a Death Eater, he fought against my friends and I in the battle at the Ministry of Magic last year. He's in Azkaban, the wizard prison, now. I think that Malfoy blames me for it."

 "Wow. I don't think I like him," confessed a young girl with black hair and eyes. She had the look of a Slytherin, Harry thought, idly. "I know I'm in his house and all … but his father's a Death Eater? That's horrible!"

 "Slytherin does tend to have a bit of bad reputation for turning out dark wizards," Harry said. "But meeting you guys makes me think that not all Slytherins are evil – it's not their fault that they are placed in a house because they have certain traits … You lot should all be friends, you know. You could mend the rift between Gryffindors and Slytherins. If any of the older people in your house try to hurt you, come to me, another prefect, or a teacher. They won't stand for it, I assure you."

 Some of the first years looked surprised by his words. "But you're a Gryffindor, doesn't that mean that you don't like Slytherins?" a boy, another Slytherin, Harry thought, asked.

 "No. I just haven't had any particularly good experiences with them," Harry replied, shrugging. "You lot don't seem too bad. If we catch the meanness now, before it can be nurtured by your house mates, we could be good friends."

 "Oh," the boy said, sounding surprised. "When you put it like that, it makes sense."

 "Does it? It didn't to me," Harry replied, grinning, and all of the first years grinned too, as they reached the library. He was glad to see that they'd relaxed around him now.

 "Well," Harry said, leading them through the towering shelves of books. "Here we are. I'm going to get a few books, and we'll through them to look over the pictures so that you can see what they look like, the ones that look like Muggle creatures, I'll go over the points to tell them apart."

 _Not what I expected to be doing on my second day back, Harry reflected, flicking through the pages of various text books._

***

 Well, there we go! I managed to get it out on what is still, for me, the day after I uploaded the last chapter! *cheers* I made it! Now there's just tomorrow … and the next day … and the- *stops because she is depressing herself*.

~WolfMoon~


	39. Classes Resume

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Thirty Eight: Classes Resume

9.9.1996

 It took all of a week to fix the damage done by the Death Eater attack. There had been four of the fifty Death Eaters stunned and caught, these had been sent to the Ministry of Magic.

 Tonks was up and about after three days, her wounds mainly healed, though she was low on energy for some time afterwards.

 Throughout the course of the week, Harry more often than not found himself on teaching duty with the first and sometimes second years. By the end of the week he was teaching them a few simple curses.

 That was what Harry was doing now. It was afternoon, and the work had finished earlier that morning. Harry was settled easily on a chair, watching as the first and second year students practiced the simple curses – like the tickling charm and expelliarmus.

 He'd been teaching them a lot lately, and had been coming to know them quite well. There were several brothers and sisters in the group, some of them in different houses, which was good, because it would promote friendship between the houses.

 The Slytherin students Harry had found to be quite nice. There was Simon Web, who could wait for something with the patience of spider waiting for a fly, and Byran Garlath, who's cool mind would one day make him a brilliant stratagist, Morgan Fallon, who had been talking to him on the first day, a nice, friendly girl, but with a sly turn of mind.

 In these first year students, Harry saw what he had failed to see back when he had been eleven and just entering Hogwarts. The openness and willingness to be friends that the older students slowly moulded them out of.

 Harry wondered why he'd missed this so often in the older years, but he pushed that wondering away – he didn't want to think about that now.

 He remembered Ron's reaction to Harry's comment that Slytherins weren't all bad. "Of course they are, why were they put in Slytherin?"

 There was no talking with the youngest Weasley male about this subject, though Harry and Hermione had had several talks on the idea, and when Hermione had met the Slytherin students to teach them some Transfiguration, she's agreed whole-heartedly with Harry that they should make friends with the Slytherins, at least from first year, much to Ron's disgust.

 With the rebuilding and cleanup finished, Harry could say goodbye to his time teaching the students, which he'd found that he enjoyed – to an extent.

 "Everyone, stop for a minute!" Harry called, not needed to raise his voice to much. Everyone stopped and turned to look at Harry. 

 "You know this is probably the last time that you'll be being taught by me," Harry began, and saw – to his astonishment and secret delight – that the younger students looked sad at the thought.

 "Well, if you need me, I'll be in the Library most afternoons, with Hermione getting me and Ron to do our homework," the first years grinned a bit, they'd been taught by Hermione, and had met Ron once or twice, so they mostly knew what Harry was talking about.

 "So if you need any help from me, just come then, or ask one of the Gryffindor students to come and get me, alright?" Thirty two heads nodded sombrely.

 "Ok, off you go, dinner time!" Harry said, waving them out of the room. For a while, he stayed there, fondling Grypis's head. 

 "When I started teaching them, I never expected to enjoy it," Harry remarked to the griffin. 

 "_I'm glad that you did. I enjoyed it too – it was fun. They are nice people," the griffin replied, stretching slightly. __"But now I am hungry, and so are you. Come on, let's go eat."_

 Harry laughed at his griffin friends words and levered himself out of the chair. "Good idea," he replied lightly, stepping out of the room.

 He would be happy to get back to classes, he thought. Michael had told everyone in the NEWT level potions class that they needn't hand in the first assignment, which had made Hermione and Harry both annoyed – she'd talked him into finishing it.

 Lifting Grypis, in his cat form – as usual – to his shoulder, Harry wandered slowly through the halls of Hogwarts, thinking about the past week.

 He'd met up with Sirius only once in dreams, but with the time difference between their locations, Harry wasn't all that surprised. 

 Harry glanced at the huge hourglasses that monitored house points.

 Gryffindor was in the lead already, which seventy points, closely followed by Ravenclaw on sixty four. Hufflepuff and Slytherin were both under fifty.

 Harry entered the hall with a smile. It was always good to beat Slytherin. He just hoped that they'd be able to keep the points like they were now.

 Over on the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione were arguing, yet again. Harry wasn't sure what it was about, until Neville leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Hermione asked why Ron hadn't read a book yet, and he gave the reasons, then they started arguing about why and why not people should read different books."

 "That's not what they are arguing about now," Harry pointed out.

 "I'm not sure what they're arguing about now," Neville shrugged. "It changes every minute or so."

 Harry smiled slightly. "Sounds like them," he replied, loading his plate with food to eat. He and DA would be meeting later, after dinner. Since no one had had homework all week, it meant that he and his group were meeting fairly often, every second night or so.

 Two seventh years had joined the group, and had shown Harry a few new curses, which had become regular parts of training now. DA was getting very good.

 The next morning, Harry woke early. Classes were back on and he wanted a chance to practice before he had to get ready. Creeping from the Gryffindor common room, Harry headed for the Room of Requirement.

 Once there, he began a few turns, drops and rolls to limber himself up slightly, before throwing himself into a fairly intense set of kicks, punches and jumps.

 An hour later, Harry headed back to the Gryffindor common room, sweating lightly but feeling better for the practice.

 Up in the sixth year boys dormitory, people were just starting think about getting up. Harry gave his room mates beds a somewhat disgusted look, and promptly took over the shower.

 Harry headed down to breakfast with his friends, no longer needing to wait for the first years, who by now knew their way around well enough to get down the Great Hall in time for breakfast.

 Harry settled at the Gryffindor table, watching everyone else file into the hall. Ron was looking around with bleary eyes, having still been in the process of waking up when Harry had dragged him out of bed to go to breakfast.

 "Oh Ron, grow up," Hermione told him, glaring. "Actually, wake up. And stop glaring at Harry. Would you have rather had to go to classes without having breakfast?"

 Ron made a face, but made more of an effort to wake up, and actually smiled briefly at Harry. Hermione consulted her time table. "Harry, we have NEWT level charms first off," she told him.

 "I've got OWL level Arithmancy*," Ron said with a sigh. He didn't like not having all of his classes with his friends. "But I'll see you in Defence afterwards." 

 The three friends nodded to each other and parted ways.

 Flitwick was waiting when the class reached his room. Around him were stacked pieces of parchment. "Today we are going to learn how to charm different things onto parchment," he informed them.

 Harry knew that his teacher had gotten the idea from the Marauders Map. "But first, I'm going to explain how difficult this is …"

 By the end of the lesson, Harry was feeling a great sense of awe for the Marauders intelligence. They hadn't always been particularly nice, certainly, but that map … From what Flitwick said, it was almost impossible to create.

 Hardly concentrating, Harry headed towards Defence Against the Dark Arts. Draco Malfoy, slipping up behind Harry, thought that Harry wasn't paying any attention at all, and promptly tried to trip him.

 Reflexes taking over without a thought, Harry stepped over Malfoy's sweeping foot and turn, ready to kick or punch an enemy.

 "Halt!" a voice yelled. Arabella Figg, with a cat perched on her shoulder and two more twining around her legs, strode down the hall. "Mr. Malfoy, I would have thought that you'd have enough of polishing trophies without magic. Obviously I was mistaken. You will join me tonight in the greenhouses, harvesting bubotuber puss. I hope that it will help you learn manners. Five points from Slytherin." 

 The woman strode past them, not giving Malfoy a chance to speak. "Well, that was an interesting start to the lesson!" A voice called out cheerily. Tonks stepped into view with a slight grin on her face.

 Her hair, Harry was interested to note, was a dark shade of blue today. Few of the rest of the students were aware of Tonks's metamorphmagi talents, and were therefore surprised to see this.

 "Ask McGonagall – the Transfig. Teacher – to teach you about metamorphmagi some other time," Tonks told them. "You are going to be learning some new spells today. I want everyone in this class to be up to the standards that Harry set last week, helping fight the Death Eaters …"

 "What happened to you?" Harry asked, voice whisper soft in Tonks's ear as they headed inside the classroom.

 "I listened in on Minnie's lesson. I'm giving her way of teaching a go … I don't think I like it though," Tonks replied, also softly.

 Harry grinned slightly. "You'd like Snape's less," he replied.

 Tonks shuddered. "Don't even speak to me about that … _person_," she returned, tripping over a desk leg and tumbling to the floor. With the ease of long practice, she stood up again and dusted herself off, waving off the students asking if she was alright.

 The lesson was interesting, as Tonks told them about various different curses that Harry and his friends had used to help stop the Death Eaters the week before.

 Harry and the members of DA that were in the class were called on to perform some of the spells that Harry had taught to them, much to the apparent disgust of the Slytherin students, since they weren't among the demonstrators.

 The lesson ended, and the three friends headed to the Library to do some of the homework they had. Flitwick had given Harry and Hermione some homework, which looked to be difficult, and Ron had a little bit of Arithmancy to do. 

 "I don't know why I picked it," Ron moaned as he looked at the homework he had to do. "It's _so_ hard."

 Hermione looked up at him disapprovingly. "No it isn't," she told him. "It's simple, look."

 Harry went to a different table to concentrate on his homework, leaving his two friends to argue it out.

 Harry heard footsteps approaching and looked up. There was no one there. "Hello?" he asked, voice soft, uncertain.

 "Hello Harry," it was Dumbledore's voice. 

 "Professor Dumbledore? Why are you invisible?" Harry asked, keeping his voice down and bowing his head slightly, so no one could see him speaking.

 "There's a dragon in my office, and he would like to speak with you," came the reply.

 Harry paused for a  moment, fighting to understand Dumbledore's words. Then it clicked – dragon, Tatsu. 

 Harry hurriedly packed up his things and stood. "Just follow me Harry, I'll let you in," Dumbledore told him, still invisible. "I trust you can hear my footsteps well enough to know where I'm going?"

 "I know the way to your office anyway," Harry replied. "But yes, I can hear your footsteps fine anyway."

 "Good, because our friend dragon has some news that you'll like to hear."

*you can take OWL level subjects in sixth/seventh year if you don't take them in 3-5. You can also try and catch up with the rest of the class over the holidays and in your spare time, which is what Harry did with most of his subjects.

***

There. A little bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to update. I'm at my dads house, and I always type slower down here for some reason. Sorry that's it taken longer to update!

~WolfMoon~


	40. A Dragons Resolve

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Thirty Nine: A Dragons Reasoning

10.9.1996

 Harry trailed the headmaster through the halls of Hogwarts, heading towards Dumbledore's office. Harry remained quiet through the journey, keeping his head down to try and avoid notice.

 He did not quite succeed. "Hey! Potter!" Malfoy's voice rang out down the corridor. Harry turned wearily, not wanting to waste time on his old rival. "You shouldn't be out here! Detention."

 "I wouldn't do that," Harry replied.

 "Why not? It's not like you can do anything to me," Malfoy returned, voice cool.

 "Yes I can. I'm an honorary prefect now, Malfoy. If you try to give me detention, I can ask the Headmaster to suspend your prefect badge for incorrect behaviour towards a fellow prefect," Harry stated, quietly confident.

 "Something I would be only too happy to do, if the circumstances were enough to warrant such actions," Dumbledore said, wandering down a hall way to smile at the two students. 

 Malfoy shot Harry a hate filled glance, then smiled at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, Professor. I wasn't aware of Potter's new status, otherwise I wouldn't have stopped him," he said, in a voice almost as oily as Peeves was, when the poltergeist was trying to suck up to the headmaster.

 "I'm sure, Mr. Malfoy. You have attempted to do your duty to the school, for which I am grateful. Keep up your good work and it will be rewarded," it was impossible to tell what Dumbledore's emotions were as he spoke. "On your way, both of you."

 Harry turned away and continued towards Dumbledore's office, and a moment later his invisible headmaster joined him. "Thanks, Professor," Harry murmured.

 "You're welcome Harry. Severus assigned the Prefects from his house. I myself would not have chosen Malfoy as one of them. But Severus had his position in Death Eater ranks to consider."

 "Oh," Harry said. Dumbledore must have talked McGonagall over about considering Harry as a Prefect, it seemed. But McGonagall looked to Dumbledore for leadership, and she didn't have to keep the Dark Lord happy anyway.

 They arrived at Dumbledore's office a few moments later, without anymore conversation. "I will leave you here," Dumbledore stated. "I'll return in an hour to see how you've got on. Sherbet Lemon," he added, to the gargoyle. He'd apparently changed the password back.

 Harry walked inside, hearing Dumbledore's bodiless footsteps walk away. Stepping onto the moving staircase, Harry wondered how Tatsu would greet him. Remembering the last time he'd seen his training master and friend, Harry set his body, ready for combat.

 Grypis leapt lightly down from Harry's shoulder to pace a few steps behind him, getting out of the way in case Harry to drop quickly. They approached the door to Dumbledore's office. 

 Harry knocked on the door, then pushed it open, leaping up and backwards. He was glad that he'd chosen these moves, as Tatsu stepped forward with a sweeping kick.

 Harry landed, kicking out quickly, dropping to avoid a punch and coming up directly in front of Tatsu, too close to punch or kick easily.

 "Well done. You haven't gotten too sloppy then," Tatsu told him, smiling faintly. Harry smiled back, and walked inside the Headmasters office, stroking Fawkes's head in greeting.

 "I'm trying not to," Harry replied. "Good to see I've at least partially succeeded."

 Tatsu smiled, dropping into Dumbledore's great chair. Harry took a seat in the smaller chair, put there for students. His eyes were drawn to the Sorting Hat, and Godric Gryffindors sword, behind Tatsu on the shelf.

 "How have you been keeping? I've heard that you're once again a hero of Hogwarts," Tatsu teased him.

 "It was needed," Harry replied, shrugging slightly. "Though I'd rather it hadn't been."

Tatsu smiled. "That's the thing about being a hero," he admitted. "I got it too – I didn't want to be famous or a hero, but protecting my friends made me one. But that wasn't what I came to talk with you about."

 Harry sat forward slightly. What did Tatsu want?

 "You asked me, once, why it was that I decided I would train you," Tatsu began, and Harry's interest doubled. Was he going to find out now? "I decided to teach you for several reasons. One was that you were famous and clearly hated it – it was thrust upon you, as it was upon me. Another, however, was that you have a very slight ability as a Modifier."

 Harry's heart beat raced in excitement. "Does that mean that I can do what you do, stop killing curses and stuff?" Harry asked, eager.

 "No. Your talent is enough for that, but perhaps you could modify it enough that it wouldn't harm you greatly. You'll be able to do a bit of work on it, but I don't know how successful you'll be in that field. It's hard to predict."

 "Oh," Harry was a little disappointed. It would have been so nice to be able to stop Avada Kedavra, to be able to control a huge, amazing power of some sort …

 "But I will teach you to use what ability you have, starting in the Christmas break. For the moment, we have to decide what sort of training schedule we can have for the next little while at least."

 "I meet with DA once a week on Friday afternoons," Harry said. "I'm not sure what's happening with Occlumency lessons, or catching up with Ancient Runes, though I did some work on that over the holidays with Hermione's help, and a mutual friend aided a bit as well," he knew that Tatsu would realise that Harry was talking about Sirius.

 "Well, when Dumbledore comes back we'll ask him about that," Tatsu decided. "But if it's possible, it would be good if you could get away once a weekend for a full morning of training and if we could meet up at least twice a week at night for a little bit, just to make sure you keep practicing right."

 "I think that it'll be alright to do that, though I don't know what days," Harry agreed. "But studies will eventually interfere with the weekend thing, at least for short periods of time."

 "That's fine," Tatsu assured him. "As long as we can get started on some slightly more advanced training soon – you're going to need it when you fight Death Eaters, I think. I'll use that morning to start teaching you to use your Modifier talent."

 Harry nodded, and the pair of them talked of 'innocent' things, like their talks with Sirius, though they never mentioned him directly by name.

 All too soon, it seemed, Dumbledore had returned. After talking with the headmaster, it was decided that on Sunday mornings, Wednesday nights and Thursday afternoons, Harry would train with Tatsu. On the other nights, apart from Friday, after dinner Harry would be with Dumbledore, working on Occlumency, or learning the last three years of Ancient Runes, either from Dumbledore or from Professor Vector.

 "Well, now that that's organised, you may wish to join your friends in the library once more," Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry.

 "I'll see you tomorrow, Tatsu," Harry said. Tomorrow would be a Thursday, and that was when Harry's training would start again.

 "That you will. I'll meet you at the Room of Requirement – I would rather that the majority of the students weren't aware that I was in the castle. Only tell those that know me already. I don't want the Dark Lord finding out about this – he knows too much already."

 Harry nodded and left, having the feeling that the two adults would talk about him once he was gone, but he was sure that they wouldn't say anything too bad. He knew Tatsu well enough to know that his training master and friend would be able to tell if Harry left or not.

 With a sigh, Harry headed downstairs, with Grypis riding on his shoulder once more. "_I wish they didn't keep reminding me not to tell people,_" Harry spoke mentally with his friend. "_I'm not _stupid."

 "_They don't think you are, but you are young, not as experienced as they at keeping quiet. They are warning you so that in the future you will remember the lessons you are learning now,_" Grypis replied.

 Harry only shrugged slightly, heading for the Gryffindor common room.

 "Where were you?" Hermione was on him the moment Harry slipped through the portrait hole. "Where'd you go? You scared us!" at least she kept her voice down.

 "Dumbledore came. The Dragon is at Hogwarts, he wanted to talk," Harry replied, hoping she'd understand.

 "Drago- oh! Of course. Sorry Harry, but you scared us, disappearing like that," Hermione said.

 Harry smiled slightly. "Next time I'll try and remember to warn you before I go racing off anywhere," he promised. "But I can't say for sure."

 "As long as you try. Come on, there's a girl with the first years who is a chess expert. She's giving Ron a run for his money," Hermione said, smiling slightly, her anger forgotten.

 "Someone could beat Ron?" Harry demanded. "I'm there!" and he was.

 Harry felt like he went through the next day in a dream, as he waited for the day to end so that he could spend time with Tatsu, learning new things. He could hardly wait to learn to use his Modifying ability, though somehow he didn't think that Tatsu would be teaching him that quite yet.

 Ancient Runes was the only class that Harry really paid attention too, because he had a lot to learn to catch up with everyone else.

 Much to Harry's disgust, Draco Malfoy had chosen the subject also, and seemed intent to taunt Harry about it – only the teacher was always close at hand, warning the Slytherin to watch his mouth.

 Finally the day was over, the homework – mainly Ancient Runes – was almost completed, and Harry raced to the Room of Requirement, this time remembering to tell his friends where he was going.

 When he entered, it was warily, expecting attack. But none came. Tatsu was seated comfortably before a roaring fire, watching the flames and apparently paying no attention to Harry.

 Harry thought for a moment of a seat for himself, and the room immediately obliged him. He did not press Tatsu to speak or act, knowing that his teacher would get to it in his own time.

 "The art that I am teaching your is complex, Harry. Most would say that I waste my time with so old a student. I disagree – anyone can learn anything, if their heart is in it. I hope that you will prove me right," Tatsu said eventually.

 "If I don't, it won't be through lack of trying," Harry promised.

 "Good," Tatsu stood up. "Let's get started then!"

  Harry smiled and rose from his chair, which immediately disappeared. The room remoulded itself to leave a circular space free in which Harry and Tatsu could move easily.

 "We'll spar first," Tatsu told Harry, leaping forwards even as he finished speaking.

 Harry ducked, spiralling sideways and kicked out. His body remembered the pattern of attack, defence and retreat. Slipping into his Centre with hardly a thought, his mind seemed almost numb, as his body responded to Tatsu's moves almost by rote.

 Neither spoke for some time, until Tatsu began to score more hits, using moves that Harry hadn't seen before. For the next hour, Harry learned those moves that Tatsu had used against him, and how to defend himself from them.

 They finished off with a last sparring match, and by the end of it, Harry wondered that he could even move. Cloaking himself with a chameleon spell, Harry slipped back to Gryffindor tower, after bidding Tatsu good night.

 He managed to get through the common room without anyone seeing him, which was all to the good, as he looked something of a mess.

 Up in his dormitory, he had a shower to wash off the sweat and flecks of blood, before binding anything that actually bled with invisible bandages, and doing what he could to help with the bruises.

 Going downstairs, he joined Ron and Hermione in a table near the corner of the room, just a little way out of the main activity, but not far that they couldn't put a stop to any serious trouble that might occur.

 Soon enough, Harry gave way to exhaustion and headed upstairs, one of the first to do so, though his two friends knew this was because he'd had an exhausting afternoon training.

 For a time, Harry's deep sleep was dreamless, but it would not remain that way long.

***

There! Next chapter up! A day late again … oh well. I'll give you, my faithful readers, a promise. I WILL update at LEAST three times a week, five if possible!

~WolfMoon~


	41. Dreaming

In Every Darkness

Chapter Forty: Dreaming

12.10.1996

 Harry had been sleeping for some time before he entered the dream world in which he met with Sirius – he was not sure how he knew this, but he did.

 "Sirius?" He called, hoping that it would not be Voldemort again.

 "I'm here Harry," the voice came from the right, and Harry turned to see nothing but a tree standing there. 

 "You can do that?" Harry asked his godfather, and the three was suddenly Sirius. 

 "Sure I can!" he replied. "I can be anything I want, _including_ trees."

 Harry laughed softly. "Whatever you say Sirius," he told his godfather with a smile.

 Sirius grinned at him. "So, how have you been?" he asked. "I haven't been talking with your or Tatsu much lately – the times been all wrong."

 Harry told his godfather all that had happened.

 "Well … that's interesting. So Hogwarts was attacked … To pick up Snivellus," Sirius mused. "I guess that's why his dreams have been chaos lately."

 "Probably," Harry agreed. "He's staying in Voldemort's fortress now, but we don't know where that is. If you can find out anything from his dreams about what's happening now, could you tell me? I could find some way to tell it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore thinks that Snape might be dead, and since he's the only Death Eater spy we have …"

 "Of course," Sirius said, nodding in agreement. "I'll have a look, so Dumbledore knows what's going on. But for now, you need to practice Ancient Runes!"  

 Harry groaned, but nodded his head. "Alright, let's practice," he said wearily.

 Time passed, though Harry had no idea how much. He and Sirius practiced Ancient Runes for a while – Harry was getting better, though he did not know enough yet.

 "This is getting boring," Sirius remarked. "Let's duel."

 Harry laughed slightly, standing up. "Yes," he agreed, more than happy to leave Ancient Runes behind and learn some more curses.

 When Harry woke the following morning, he was happier than he'd been since they came to school – the Death Eater attack had put a blight on his happiness.

 Now, though, he was ready to face anything with a smile and a laugh, a change which his friends noticed.

 "What's put you in such a happy mood?" Ron asked him, at breakfast that morning.

 "I don't know," Harry replied with a grin. "I'm just … happy!"

 "We noticed," Ginny muttered from beside him. 

  Harry just grinned at her and began wolfing his breakfast. "Why are you eating so much?" Hermione asked, eyes dancing.

 "We've got Defence first – Tonks'll likely wear us out. Wasn't she saying that she wanted us all to have practice in duels? Against her?" Harry replied.

 "Oh yeah," all sixth years in the NEWT defence against the Dark Arts class began wolfing down food too – they'd need the energy. All too soon the bell rang, and Harry and his fifth year friends headed towards the Defence classroom.

 "This will be interesting," Hermione remarked softly, so that only Harry and Ron could hear her. "I wonder what sort of spells she'll be using, and in what order she goes in."

 "I hope it's alphabetical," Harry replied softly, "that way I'm near the end, after Malfoy, so I can tease him about how badly he lost, and remind him of his failures if he tries the same on me."

 Hermione rolled her eyes, but Ron nodded eagerly at the thought. "I hope so too," he decided. "I'll be the second last, only that Zabini girl is after me."

 "Well I'd have to be one of the first ones, and I don't want that," Hermione remarked.

 Tonks arrived suddenly, bounding through the crowd of students at the door to her classroom. "Good morning all!" she cried cheerily.

 "Good morning!" Harry was the only the one to reply to her greeting with any sort of cheer.

 Tonks gave him an approving nod, and Harry's classmates watched him with almost wary expressions – why was he so happy?

 The class wandered into the classroom, and Harry took a seat right at the front. He wanted to be closer to the action, if possible. After a brief hesitation, Ron and Hermione joined him there. Tonks winked at them, but Harry wasn't sure if this were a good sign or not.

 Tonks called the roll, and, once she'd determined that everyone was present, smiled brilliantly at the class. "Like I said, today you lot are going to start duelling with me, I'll go through all of you – don't think I won't!" her eyes sparkled with unholy delight.

 "Now, since those of you at the back chose those seats either to keep away from my eyes, or to cause trouble of some sort, you'll go first, starting from the fellow in the corner," she indicated Vincent Crabbe with a slight wave of her hand. 

 The boy lumbered to his feet, too stupid to know that he was about to get hurt – probably badly.

 Harry noted that the main occupants of the back row were Slytherins, and that Malfoy was next. Ron seemed to have noted the same thing, and was smiling hugely.

 Hermione was leaning forward with a look of intense interest on her face. Most of the class was copying her as Tonks shoved Crabbe off centre stage for the moment.

 "One thing about Death Eaters is that they rarely fight fair. They generally favour unforgivable curses. I'm going to demonstrate duelling against an honourable opponent, and at the same time, you'll pick up enough spells so that if you ever happen to meet a Death Eater, you'll be prepared."

 She beckoned Crabbe a little closer, and showed the class how to hold the one properly. "Now, we'll go by the traditional conduct used in duels and bow," Tonks demonstrated, and Crabbe copied her clumsily. "Then attack."

 Crabbe was lying on the floor, stupefied, before he knew what happened.

 "Enervate," Tonks muttered, and watched as Crabbe got clumsily to his feet. "Despicable," she told him sternly, shooing him back to his seat. "Mr. Malfoy, I hope you'll do at least a little better than that," she added.

 Malfoy stood up, looking slightly more confident. The Slytherin girls watched him with adoring expressions, Pansy's gaze was possessive

 Malfoy drew his wand easily, holding it perfectly, and he and Tonks bowed to each other. Even before Malfoy had straightened up, he had a curse flying at Tonks, who blocked it with ease.

 "I don't know if anyone's taught you defence spells," Tonks said, in between voicing her own curses, "but the one that I used to block Malfoy's first spell is a common one, which I'll teach you once I know how many know it."

 Malfoy lasted a _lot longer than Crabbe had done, but that wasn't saying much, in within the next five minutes, his wand was in Tonks's hand._

 "Better," Tonks told him. "Off you go."

 She called Goyle forward next, who lasted as long as Crabbe had, and was replaced by Pansy Parkinson. She got three spells in before Tonks put her in a full body bind.

 Slowly, people trickled forward, and then back to their seats. Mainly Slytherins at first, but soon a few Gryffindors began to get called forwards.

 It was about half way through the lesson that Harry noticed that Tonks had organised things so that he, Harry, would be the last dueller. Why, he wondered.

 "_Probably so that she can spend more time with you," Grypis remarked from Harry's shoulder._

 "_Probably," Harry agreed, though he wasn't all that certain._

 "_It's not like it matters anyway," Grypis told him. _"You're last and that's it, it's not like you can _do_ anything about it._"_

 "_You're right. I'll try not to think about it," Harry agreed after a moment, watching Neville, who'd managed to get into the NEWT group, probably through his practical ability, which Harry had taught to him the year before._

 Neville lasted longer than a lot of the Slytherins had, and used the shield that Tonks had used on Malfoy's first spell. Harry had taught it to DA the year before.

 "How come _you_ could use that spell, and no one else could?" Tonks asked Neville.

 "Harry taught it to DA last year," Neville replied immediately. "Anyone from DA could use it – Harry made sure of that."

 "Did he now?" Tonks smiled wolfishly. "Interesting. Well, back to your seat, Longbottom, you did a good job."

 The bell rang just as Tonks got the first row. There were now only four people between her and Harry, but that would have to wait until the next week.

 Harry left the room with Ron and Hermione, heading for the next class.

 That day passed quickly, Harry completed most of the homework that he had for that week, and was looking forward to Monday morning, which would be his first real potions lesson with Michael McGonagall.

 After dinner, Harry joined DA in the Room of Requirement for an hour, teaching them some new spells and defensive moves. After that, while his companions headed back to their own common rooms, Harry went to see Dumbledore, who'd asked him to come for a single lesson that night, the only one that would take place on a Friday, just to test out the grounds.

 When he got to the gargoyle, he found Dumbledore there, waiting. "Come in Harry, I've been expecting you."

***

There we go. I'm shortening the chapters a little again, that way I can keep up with updating! BTW, I TRIED to update yesterday, but ff.net was down or something.

~WolfMoon~


	42. Secrets

Chapter dedicated to Noraseyes, my 1500th reviewer!

****

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Forty One: Secrets

13.9.1996****

 "How was your lesson with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, as Harry game through the portrait hole half an hour later.

 "Good," Harry replied cheerily. "I've got a really strong mind shield now, and I can get Dumbledore to get out of my mind, and throw spells at him that I choose."

 "Rather you than me," Ron muttered, leaning over the chessboard, against the first year girl. They were evenly matched, it seemed. The girl had beaten Ron once, but he'd beaten her twice since then.

 "Did you _hurt_ Dumbledore?" Hermione asked anxiously.

 "No, Hermione," Harry replied, exasperated. "He's one of the greatest wizards in history, he'd hardly let me hurt him."

 "Oh … Of course," Hermione said, sounding a little flustered as she worked on a History of Magic assignment.

 "I _still can't believe that you chose that," Ron said, nodding distractedly to Hermione's homework, watching as the first year in front of him took his rook._

 "History of magic is a _very important thing to know, Ron," Hermione admonished him. "I __couldn't think of dropping it."_

 "Of course not," Ron replied absently, taking the bishop that had removed his rook from action.

 Hermione looked up, as if to argue, but returned to her homework without pressing the issue. Harry wondered if something was wrong, but didn't let it eat at him, taking out his own homework.

 The next day passed without much happening, and on Sunday, Harry had the entire morning to spend with Tatsu in the Room of Requirement.

 The morning passed to quickly for Harry's taste, but he learned a lot, and didn't even get too badly hurt.

 "You're getting better," Tatsu told him, sitting down on a chair that appeared obligingly. Harry followed suit.

 "Thanks," Harry said, a little embarrassed.

 "Doubtless you want to know when I'll start teaching you to use your Modifier talent … I haven't decided yet, but it won't be this year, maybe not this school year either. I'm introducing you to something new over the Christmas holidays."

 Harry glared at Tatsu. "Are you going to tell me what?" he demanded.

 "Not yet. Maybe if you're good," Tatsu teased in response. "You'll like it though, I promise."

 Harry sighed, but knew that he wouldn't get anything out of the man until Tatsu wanted to give it.

 "Weren't you and your friends going to go and visit Hagrid this afternoon?" Tatsu asked Harry.

 "Yeah. I should probably get going, but I'll see you soon enough," Harry farewelled his teacher and headed out of the Room of Requirement and off towards the Gryffindor Tower. 

 Soon enough, he, Ron and Hermione were heading down the gentle slope that led towards Hagrid's rebuilt hut.

 It was a pretty sight, Harry thought. Hagrid's new house was a little bigger than his last. It had more windows, a trail of smoke marred the air above the roof. 

 The weather was turning cold already, and so Harry was not too surprised that Hagrid had his fire going. 

 There was a high fenced backyard, which would provide better protection than the last fence had, should the Death Eaters strike again. 

 Harry could see … something … around the house, a hazy aura of light. For a moment, he struggled to think what it could be, but then realised – it must be something to do with his modifier talent. He'd noticed such things before, but it had been so vague that he'd paid it no attention.

 They headed down and knocked on Hagrid's door.

 The door was opened to the frenzied barking of Fang, and the cheerful, but half hearted, attempts that Hagrid made to quiet his large dog.

 "How are ya?" Hagrid asked, as the three teenagers entered his house.

 "Oh, pretty good," Hermione replied for all of them. "How are the hippocampi going?"  
 "Brilliant!" Hagrid smiled enthusiastically. "D'you wanna see 'em?" he asked, already standing up to head towards the back door.

 "Yes, of course," Harry said, not really wanting to, but not wanting to hurt Hagrid's feelings either.

 In the last two weeks, the hippocampi had changed quite a lot, now having a shape that _almost _resembled a half horse half fish, which was what they were supposed to be.

 "Wow, they're really growing up!" Harry said, feigning interest for Hagrid's sake. Ron and Hermione hurriedly added their own comments. Hagrid seemed to glow with pleasure.

 "It'll be fun, raisin' em," he remarked to his three younger friends. "Ye'll enjoy it, I'm sure."

 "Of course we will!" Hermione replied, as they headed inside to chat over butterbeers.

 As the sky outside began darken, Hagrid shooed them out of the door, then followed himself. "Ye shouldn't be out afta dark," he explained. "I'll be takin' ya back up t'the castle."

 "Thanks Hagrid," Harry said, though he'd have liked to walk around in the semi-darkness for a while. He felt confined, within the castle's the stony walls.

 Hagrid showed them back up to the castle, after which they left him and ducked down the kitchens. "It'll be a bit boring without Dobby and Winky there," Ron remarked. 

 "I suppose so," Hermione said doubtfully, both Harry and Ron knew it was because she thought that _no_ house elves should be there, and that their presence shouldn't make kitchen trips interesting.

 "Hermione, could you do us a favour and _not try and get them to revolt?" Ron asked plaintively. "You _saw_ how much Winky and Dobby liked working for Harry, and Dobby, at least, had experienced freedom."_

 "Well … just this once, I suppose," Hermione said doubtfully. Behind her back, Harry and Ron shared a grin. It seemed that Hermione _might,_ eventually, give up her one-woman crusade against house-elf enslavement.

 They entered the kitchen, accepted bucket loads of food from the house-elves, and headed to the Room of Requirement to eat it. They didn't feel like entering the hall tonight, though none of them really knew why tonight, of all nights, it should bother them.

 "So, how was training?" Ron asked. Harry hadn't told them, yet, about his ability as a Modifier, though they knew about Tatsu's abilities on that front.

 Harry told them what he and Tatsu had done that day. His friends spent some time thinking of different things that Tatsu could introduce to Harry's training at Christmas, but none of them thought of anything that might _really be what Tatsu was talking of._

 "I wish he wouldn't be so mysterious all the time!" Harry grumbled. "I want to know what he's going to teach me, and I want to know _now."_

 "Maybe he's not telling you to keep you humble," Hermione teased. "He might think that all this fame is going to your head."

 Harry laughed slightly. "I doubt it. I don't _like being famous," he replied. "And Tatsu knows it."_

 "Maybe. Otherwise, he just likes it," Ron grinned.

 "I think that is slightly more likely," Harry said, eyes dancing slightly.

 Hermione 'hmphed' softly, annoyed that Harry thought Ron right and her wrong. Harry let that pass, not wanting the confrontation.

 The night passed quickly, Harry and his friends did all the homework they could, struggling to stay ahead of the tremendous workload that was being thrust upon them.

 When morning came, Harry awoke with the dawn. He'd dreamt of Sirius again, and the pair had worked on Ancient Runes and duelling through the night.

 Now it was time to go downstairs and practice in the Room of Requirement, because Harry refused to let his body forget the lessons that Tatsu had taught to it.

 Soon he was waiting, washed and dressed, in the Gryffindor common room, ready for the new day.

 Together with Ron and Hermione, Harry went downstairs to eat breakfast. His eyes flickered to the notice board, immediately he noticed something that had not been there before.

 He walked closer to have a look at it. "Ron!" he called softly, though his tone was excited. "Ron, come look!"

***

That'll do, I think. See you all next chapter!

~WolfMoon~


	43. Quidditch

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Forty Two: Quidditch

16.9.1996

 "Ron! Come look!" Harry called again, insistent. 

 His friends, both of them, came over to see what Harry was excited about.

 _To all students, second year and above. Quidditch training will resume in the next week. Teams are to organise replacing players, setting up training schedules and any other necessary things with Madame Hooch over the next few days. Thank you._

 "Training starts again," Harry was excited.

 "I wonder who the captain is," Ron said, confused. "It wasn't me or Ginny, or you either, Harry. Who does that leave?"

 "No one, as far as I can work out," Harry remarked in confusion. "Oh well, I'm sure we'll discover things soon enough…"

 The three of them walked into breakfast. For some reason, Harry's mind replayed the words that Hagrid had said to him, just over a year ago, "_what will come will come, and we will meet it when it does."_

 _"Smart words," commented Grypis, settled still, on Harry's shoulder, watching the world through calm, golden eyes. "__It would do will for you humans to live by them, you are too impatient by half."_

 "_Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," Harry teased._

 "_You're welcome," Grypis replied, as if he had completely missed the sarcasm of Harry's words._

 Harry just rolled his eyes slightly, but anyone who was watching would have dismissed this gesture as being aimed at Ron and Hermione, who were now 'debating' the uselessness of Quidditch, and it's captains.

 Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione sitting down either side of him, refusing to look at each other. "Harry, tell Hermione that I am not going to speak to her until she admits that Quidditch is worthwhile."

 "Harry, tell Ron that shouldn't expect any help with me in Arithmancy if he doesn't admit that I _am right, and Quidditch is a waste of time."_

 "You can tell it to each other, I'm not going to take part in your fights, or encourage them," Harry informed them both, a little waspishly, and settled down to eat.

 Once everyone was finished, but had not yet started to leave, Dumbledore stood up, waving everyone to silence. 

 "Most of you will have noticed the notice referring to Quidditch," the headmasters calm voice cut through any conversations that were still going, and all attention turned to him.

 "You will be wondering what happened to the captains, why were they not notified over the summer?

 "The answer to this is simple, though you were not to know this. We have decided on a new method this year. The team will appoint it's own captain, and that captain _will change_ after each game, giving another person the post.

 "This has been done," Dumbledore had to cut through the conversations that had sprung up again, "because we believe that it is important that each member of the team learns a little bit of tactics, strategy and command. Teams will be free to choose their captains for the first game over the next week, and inform Madame Hooch, as a team, of their decision. You may go to your classes."

 The school left in a ripple of sound, everyone, bar the first years, discussing this change in school procedures. Ron seemed more than a little ecstatic – he would have his chance to shine, it seemed.

 Harry kept quiet. He was thinking. Who would the team, that is, him, Ron and Ginny, chose to take over the training before the first match? There would only be three matches this year, this meant that each of the remaining members of the team could be captain for one of them, presuming they all wanted to. New comers would have to wait until the next year to test their own skills.

 Oh well, Harry gave a mental shrug, all this would be decided on later. Now it was time to go to the first Potions lesson with Michael McGonagall.

 When they arrived at the classroom, the Slytherins seemed restless. They didn't seem to like the idea of having a different teacher for potions. Harry didn't blame them. While Snape would let them get away with anything short of murder, who knew what this new teacher would be like?

 Harry did, and he knew that Michael would not put up with the Slytherins usual tricks. The sole two Gryffindor students would not have to dread Snape's cold insults, or the Slytherins attempts to stuff everything up.

 "Wonder what this Michael McGonagall will be like," Hermione mused. For a moment, Harry was tempted to tell her all that he knew of Minerva's nephew, but then he would have had to explain where he got the information from, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to do that.

 "I don't think we'll have to wonder much longer," he muttered instead, as Michael strode around the corner, heading to his new classroom.

 "So few Gryffindors?" the man asked, as if surprised, though he'd almost certainly looked at the role and figured this out by now. "Well, I'm sure that if there are so few of you, you'll be the best of the best, right?"

 He winked at Harry, discreetly, who winked back, a slight smile twitching at his lips. These classes were going to be _fun_.

 "Well, come in then! We may as well get acquainted and begin the work. The NEWTs are only just under two years away, and trust me, you are going to spend every moment of those two years working your butts off to make sure you don't fail. A lot of you will anyway … The tests are hard, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

 The Slytherins looked among themselves. Snape always praised them, said that there was no way _they_ would fail the NEWT potions exam.

 "Well come on, inside!" Michael walked inside, and the students followed, all bar one wondering what this new teacher would be like.

 The class sat down, the Slytherins near the back of the room, wanting to be far away from the centre stage, should the new teacher prove not to like them.

 Harry dragged Hermione to the front of the classroom, and sat down right in front the teachers desk. He knew Michael would be fine, even if the Slytherins probably wouldn't think so.

 "Well," said Michael, standing front of his desk and watching with faint amusement as the class found their places. "My name's Michael McGonagall, yes, I'm related to the Transfiguration teacher. I'm her nephew. 

 "I'll be taking over from Professor Snape for a while, until he comes back from leave, that is. I'm not sure when that will happen. Your teacher didn't leave me any notes, so I'll have to exercise my own judgement. What were you doing before?"

 Hermione's hand jumped to the air, which was unsurprising. "Yes, Miss …?"

 "Granger, Sir, Hermione Granger. We've been working on Truth potions, Sir."

 "Truth potions, eh? Well, show me your notes, and I'll judge whether or not you need to learn more, and what it is you need to learn."

 "Sir, we've only had one lesson," Harry said. "That was making the … uh .. Verax Onis truth potion."

 "Ah, then you haven't gone that far at all … Well, truth potions aren't really my area of expertise, so we'll leave them alone for the moment, and I'll let Professor Snape teach you that later," Michael looked slightly relieved. 

 "I'll get you started on poisons and their remedies, I think," Michael decided. "I work in the Ministry of Magic, but there isn't all that much for me to do. But I _am their poison expert."_

 Harry was interested in that. Why was Michael a poison expert? Oh well, the guy was a nice one, he was sure. Harry got to work – this was a lot better than Snape's classes. The Slytherins got yelled at as often as Harry and Hermione did … more, actually.

 All too soon the lesson was over. Michael gave the entire class a stern look. "I hope to see better behaviour from the Slytherins next time I have this class," he told them. "You may go." 

 Harry left, still thinking about the Potions lesson, and the homework – a report on three different poisons and their effects on the body.

 The rest of the day passed quickly, Harry did homework after lunch, then went to see Dumbledore immediately after dinner for his lesson on Occlumency.

 "You've been practicing over the summer," Dumbledore remarked. "Severus told me what you were like when he was teaching you. You don't need as much help as I thought you might. I think we can safely say that you don't need to come for lessons as often – once a week should be fine. Perhaps on Mondays. That will also leave you free for Quidditch."

 "Thank you Sir," Harry replied. "That would be great." They'd finished an hours work on Occlumency, and Harry was just waiting for Dumbledore to dismiss him, so that he could go and meet Ron and Ginny, to see Madame Hooch about Quidditch.

 "Off you go then, Harry. I'll see you in a week," Dumbledore smiled.

 Harry smiled back and left the office, fast. Grypis gave a soft hiss, and dug his claws into the leather pad that Harry now wore on his shoulder.

 Downstairs, Ron and Ginny were waiting impatiently for him. "Finally!" Ron said, when the gargoyle opened and Harry emerged. "We've been waiting for_ever."_

 "It's only been three minutes Ron," his someone more level headed sister informed him, then smiled at Harry. "You shouldn't listen to him," she informed him, pointing at Ron.

 "I've known him for a little over five years, Ginny," Harry told her, smiling back, more comfortable with her now that he knew that she no longer had a crush on him. "I _had worked that out by now."_

 Ron huffed, realising that no help in getting Ginny back for that comment would be forthcoming from Harry. "Come on," Harry added. "Madame Hooch will be waiting for us."

 They'd organised at lunch time to meet the flying instructor at some point after Harry's lesson with Dumbledore. The majority of the students had been told that Dumbledore was something of an expert on Ancient Runes, and would be helping Harry keep up with his class.

 Ron glared at both Harry and Ginny, but led the way the down the hall, towards the entrance hall.

 Harry looked at the new doors with regret. They were not as nice as the old ones had been – nothing could replace those relics. "Come on, this way," Harry said, voice rough. He didn't want to keep looking at those new doors …

 Soon they arrived outside of Madame Hooch's office. Harry knocked on the door. "Come in!" Madame Hooch called out to them.

 Harry pushed the door open, and he and the two Weasleys' entered the office. "Ah, Potter," Hooch smiled at them. "And the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Close the door girl, it's cold out there," she said. 

 Ginny hurried to comply. "Well, you three have some recruiting to do," remarked Hooch, looking at them.

 Harry nodded in agreement.

 "As you know, your first game is against Slytherin, and will be taking place in November, the date hasn't been set yet," Hooch said, when no one said anything.

 "We know," Harry agreed with her.

 "Do you know who's going to captain the first match?" she asked after a moment.

 "Harry," said Ron, just as Harry said "Ron," and Ginny remained silent.

 "Well, you have to decide on someone," Hooch said with a faint smile. 

 "Harry," Ginny added her vote.

 "There you go Potter. The majority of your team mates want you as Captain for the first match. Do you accept?" Hooch smiled at him.

 Harry wondered – was it best that he captained the first match, that way, if something happened later in the year, he would be free of his obligations to the team. Ginny could take over as Seeker, if he needed it.

 "Yes, fine," Harry said, after the silence lengthened.

 "Good. When do you want to book the pitch for try-outs?" Hooch asked.

 A look passed between the three, and both Ron and Ginny nodded to Harry to answer the question. "Um, how about next Tuesday?" Harry asked.

 Hooch looked in the book on her desk, then nodded. "Yes, that will be fine," she said. "I'll have to ask you to bring your team to me, before you go out to the pitch. I'll accompany you there," she said.

 Harry nodded, and his friends and he left.  

 On the way back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry managed to 'lose' his two companions. He felt like just – wandering. Alone.

 While he was wandering, he heard something running through the portraits, and a moment later Sir Cadogan appeared in a portrait just beside Harry, quite out of breath. "Sir Harry!" the knight panted at him. "The Good Sir Dumbledore wishes to speak with you."

 Harry stared at the little knight. Why did Dumbledore want him? "Well what are you doing, still standing around here? Can't be tardy! Bad form!" the knight told him, just as Harry opened his mouth.

 Harry sighed. "Thank you, Sir Cadogan," he said wearily. "I'll be on my way then," he turned and jogged off, heading for Dumbledore's office. He'd only just been there!

 When he reached the gargoyle statue, he found Dumbledore waiting for him. "Ah, Harry! Good news … Well, I _think_ it's good news. It's somewhat difficult to tell," Dumbledore told him, heading for the stairs, and Harry, with a faint sigh, followed. 

"_Wonder what this 'possibly good news' is,_" he remarked to Grypis.

 "_I'm sure Dumbledore will tell you soon enough," came the response._

***

That looks like as good a place as any to end the chapter! Now, don't kill me – how will you get the next chapter otherwise?

~WolfMoon~


	44. Good News, Bad News

Chapter dedicated to Blahmiester, my 1600th reviewer!!

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Forty Three: Good News, Bad News

16.9.1996

Harry sat, wanting to fidget, but not wanting to show this sign of nervousness. What did Dumbledore want to talk to him about?

 "I'm sorry that I've had to interrupt your time twice today," Dumbledore began. "I just word from a friend of a mine, a squib who works as a judge in the Surrey area."

 Harry sat up straight. Was this something to do with the Dursley's deaths then? 

 "He said that Marge is still trying to claim the things that are supposed to be yours, and now a date's been set for a hearing of the two of you," Dumbledore continued. Harry's heart was beating faster. "That date is Wednesday this week, two days time."

 "That's not much warning," Harry said, surprised.

 "You don't need much. You won't have to speak, I don't think. I'll be speaking for you – I think I told once before, but in addition to my other talents, I am also a lawyer. All you have to do is be there, since you are legally under aged anyway. You may be called upon to speak of the day that the Dursley's died. It's possible that Marge will try and say that you killed your aunt, uncle and cousin to get their things. You mustn't lose your temper, if this is the case…"

 Dumbledore had a lot of advice for Harry, which the boy knew he would have to remember for the court case in two days time. The old man went on and on and on. Finally Dumbledore blinked at stopped. "I'm sorry – I can get a little carried away sometimes," he said. "You must have had other things planned for this evening, so please, go and attend to them."

 Harry nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow sir," he replied, and left.

 The next day came to fast in Harry's opinion – they had defence with Tonks. She was going to be fighting him today. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

 When the class filed into the defence classroom, Tonks was already waiting inside. "Everyone, go to the same seats as last lesson," she told them.

 Slowly the students arranged themselves in the proper order, and the next person, Dean Thomas, was called forward. Now it was just Harry, Ron and Hermione left sitting who hadn't duelled with her yet.

 Dean Thomas did not last long, and it was Hermione who stood up next. Hermione walked quickly to the front of the class, and bowed slightly to Tonks, who bowed in return.

 Hermione shot a disarming spell, threw up a shield and stepped left in almost a single movement. Tonks dodged, and shot a stunning spell at the place where Hermione had been.

 This duel went on for some time, as Hermione had learnt a lot from Harry about duelling, and Harry enjoyed watching it – it was good to see how his friends did against a full-grown witch, who was an Auror at that. 

 But, eventually, as with the rest, Hermione was disarmed and returned back to her seat. "Very well done! Another of Harry's students, I suppose?" Tonks said.

 Hermione nodded. "Yup," she replied, as Ron took her place on the 'stage'. Ron, too, lasted some time, though not as long as Hermione.

 Then it was Harry's turn. "Well Harry, let's see what you can do!" Tonks said, smiling dangerously.

 Harry returned the smile and bowed, watching her bow in return. Immediately he threw himself to the ground and rolled, as two spells shot over his head.

 Even as he completed his roll, before he stood up, he'd shot a spell at Tonks, on his feet, he shot two more, springing quickly three steps to the left.

 Tonks was confused for a moment with the amount of spells and Harry's constant movement. Slowly though, she adjusted, as the pair of them moved and tried spells, testing each other.

 In a dim part of his mind, Harry noted that the class watched with intense interest.

 Harry dropped quickly to avoid two spells and cursed himself quietly; he should have entered his centre long ago. He quickly did this, and time seemed to slow down, he watched Tonks with interest, but not as a threat. Sirius was a better dueller, he thought, distantly.

 He had all of time to consider his movements, he could almost sense what Tonks was going to do next, and he could see the calculating look in her eyes as she searched for a weak spot.

 He shot spell after spell, faster than any other student. Dancing over the floor, he hardly to had to pause to aim – the practice over the summer had been good.

 He could tell that Tonks was tiring slightly – she's fought three duels before she reached him, two of them being difficult ones.

 Her tiring was obviously to his advantage. Her reactions were becoming sluggish, he noted quickly, and continued teasing her with a couple of spells at once, even as he moved.

 When he judged that her reactions were slow enough, he cast three curses almost at once, at the same time stepping dangerously close to her.

 She was surprised by his sudden closeness, the three spells were too much for her to deal with, and the expelliarmus charm worked.

 He offered her wand to her with a bow, which she returned, as she accepted the wand. "Very well done Harry! Twenty points to Gryffindor!" she said. 

 Harry just smiled his thanks in reply and returned to his seat. "Well, most of you have a lot of work to do. Those of you who were in Harry's defence group last year, could you raise you hands?" Tonks asked.

 Several of the Gryffindors raised their hands. "I'm not surprised to see that you were the ones that did better than most – that would be because you _learnt_ spells last year, and a few of you had practice against Death Eaters. You'll not get as much work for a while at least, because the rest of the class has to catch up with you a little. You'll probably be left to your own devices.

 "This year I have to go a little bit by the curriculum, unfortunately. I dislike rules, but oh well. I'm going to give you three weeks to do an assignment on one of the people who aided greatly in the war against Voldemort last time. 

 "I'll choose your subjects for you, with a random selection spell. You may be a little surprised to see the people that you get to study, but there _is_ a reason for it," she said.

 Harry was interested. He wondered who he would get. Suddenly a piece of paper appeared on everyone's desk. 

 Harry lifted it up to read what was written on it – when he did, he chocked in surprise. He hardly noticed that he wasn't the only one in the room to do so, because he was staring too hard at the words written on his own piece of paper: _Tatsu Kendo_.

 "Professor!" Blaise Zabani called out. "I think there must have been a mistake – I got Sirius Black, but how could _he have helped in the war? I mean, against Voldemort, that is."_

 "Sirius Black was not always bad. There are a few who believe that he never _was_ bad, but the only one that knows the truth is Sirius himself, unless there are those who have discovered it from him since his escape," Tonks replied.

 "Oh," Blaise said. "I didn't know that he was on the light side once."

 "Not many do," was the reply. "You'll be working on those assignments outside of class," Tonks added. "I've got too many spells to teach you to give you time in class."

 Just then, the bell rang. That duel with Harry had gone on longer than most people realised.

 "Who did you get, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

 "Some guy called Tatsu Kendo," Harry replied, remembering at the last second that he wasn't supposed to know Tatsu.

 Ron goggled, and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. Ron glared at her, about to open his mouth, then remembered that no one was supposed to know Tatsu.

 "What about you guys?" Harry asked, to forestall any arguments.

 "I got Dumbledore," Ron replied cheerily.

 "I got Alastor Moody," Hermione added.

 "Guess who Malfoy got," Ron said.

 "Who?" Both of his friends where interested. 

 "You!" Ron said, pointing at Harry. "I heard him complaining to one of us friends," he added, as the group dissolved in laughter. 

 "What's so funny?" Tonks appeared beside them, demanding they share the joke.

 "Malfoy got Harry as the subject for his assignment," Ron chortled, which reduced Tonks to laughter as well.

 "Oh, that's going to be fun to read," she grinned. "And no, I can't give it to you three to read after me."

 "Aww," Ron protested.

 "Come on," Harry said. "Lets get started on these assignments."

 "Shall we go to the Room of Requirement for the moment?" Hermione asked as they parted ways with Tonks. "We all know something about our subjects already, so we can get started without books."

 "Sounds good to me," Harry agreed. This way they'd be able to talk without fear of being overheard.

 The three of them headed off, glad that defence was the last class of the day.

 When they reached the room they were after, Harry requested that it didn't let anyone in until after he and his friends had made sure it was 'all clear.' 

 "Wish we'd known about that last year," Ron remarked darkly – Dumbledore had told Harry of this feature over the summer holidays.

 "Would have been useful," Harry agreed. "What happened to Umbridge, by the way? I never felt concerned enough to ask."

 "Oh, she got sacked from the Ministry," Hermione said. "After it came out that sent those Dementors after you, and that she was going to attempt to use an Unforgivable on you. She would have gotten arrested, only she didn't actually use the curse."

 "Would have served her right though," Ron muttered darkly.

 "Definitely," Harry agreed. "And what's been happening with Fudge? I haven't been paying attention to him either, the annoying git."

 "Oh, _him_," Ron said, rolling his eyes in disgust. "Well, he's been going on about you being so brave and righteous, and how we must prepare for Voldemorts coming," sometime over the holidays, Harry and Hermione had convinced Ron to call the Dark Lord by his name. "But then whenever someone comes to him asking what they should do, he shoulders them off to someone else, saying its not his job."

 "Idiot," Harry muttered. "Why doesn't he just create a 'Preparing for War' office or something? And put one of the Order in charge?"

 "I doubt that would occur to him," Ron said with a snort of disgust.

 "Probably not," Hermione agreed, surprising both boys a little. "What?" She asked in response to the boys looks of astonishment. "I don't like Fudge any more than you do. Sure, I don't think that we should speak irrespectively of someone like the Minister, but he's basically proved that he can't do the job any way."

 "You really are lightening up this year," Ron remarked.

 Hermione glared at him, but, to Harry's relief, a fight did not break out, as the three of them settled over their assignments.

 Soon enough it was time for Harry and Ron to meet Ginny and go to the Quidditch Pitch. A notice had been posted in the Gryffindor common room three nights before, so that people who where interested would come to the pitch after lunch today.

 As neither Harry nor Ron had been particularly hungry, they'd eaten a little in the Room of Requirement rather than go to the Great Hall for lunch. It also got them started on their homework, which would mean Hermione wouldn't keep nattering at them to do it later.

 Meeting up with Ginny, the three of them raced for the Quidditch Pitch, chatting and laughing together.

 When they reached the Pitch, the three of them looked the try-outs over. "There's a few oddballs and unexpecteds here," Harry muttered to his friends.

***

I think I'll leave it there! *Grins* 

~WolfMoon~


	45. Severed

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Forty Four: Severed

3.9.1996

 Professor Severus Snape stood in the centre of an escort of Death Eater guards, staring up the Riddle Manner. Was this, then, Voldemort's hide out? He wondered.

 "Come on then Snape," one of the Death Eaters, Snape didn't recognise the voice, but that was over little accord. The Dark Lord had been recruiting. "Get inside."

 Severus did as he was asked. He'd known that the Dark Lord was not certain of his loyalty, but he hadn't expected to be taken before him in such a manner.

 Inside the manner house, he didn't see any signs of life at all, and wondered what was going on. If he'd been in Voldemorts stronghold, there would have been Death Eaters and Dementors everywhere.

 "This way," a Death Eater growled at him, and the group hustled him up the stairs.

 Severus let them – it would be worse for him if he so much as went against their wishes. They could accuse him of fighting, and that would mean his death by Voldemorts hands.

 They went up the stairs and into a room that Severus had seen only in the Potter boy's memories. This was where Voldemort had stayed two years ago, before regaining his power.

 "Use the Floo network," a Death Eater told him, pointing to the fire place with his wand. A fire immediately sprang into life. "One of us will go ahead of you, the rest will follow after."

 Another of the Death Eaters walked over to the fire, threw some Floo powder on it, then stepped into the green flames. "Lord Voldemorts Stronghold!" he cried. As a Death Eater, he had permission to use the Dark Lords name. No one else was supposed to be allowed to.

 "You next," the Death Eater who'd lit the fire growled at Severus, pushing him forwards. Severus repeated the first mans movements, and felt himself spinning through the network of fireplace. He _hated_ travelling by Floo.

 Suddenly he stopped a grate and stumbled out of the fire. He looked around himself – all he saw was an expanse of black stone, and a lone Death Eater waiting for him.

 His fingers itched with the desire to draw his wand and kill or capture the Death Eater now, but, as always, he shoved this urge aside - he couldn't afford to lose his position here, which is what would happen should he do as he wanted to.

 The rest of the Death Eaters came through the fire, one by one, grouping around Severus once more. When all had come through the fire, they led him from the room.

 He walked in the centre of the group, feigning docility, and wishing death upon his guards. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his robes, and his fingers brushed against something. 

 _What is this? He wondered to himself, his fingers delicately exploring the object, until he remembered. The dream catcher thing that Lupin's mind was trapped in._

 _I'm here, Severus, Lupins voice. Snape looked up, searching his guards/escorts faces, but none of them showed signs of hearing anything._

 _They cannot hear me, Lupin stated quietly. _I am speaking directly to your mind. If you think to me, I will hear it. I'll be with you as long as you're here.__

** What are you doing here? I didn't put the dream catcher in my pocket, I know it!** Snape thought angrily.

 _I moved it there myself. I'm not sure how I did it … I think that because it is my 'body' as such, I can command it, to an extent. I thought you might need the company, Lupin replied._

 Snape wanted to snarl with fury. Behind his mask, his mouth twisted into a frown of annoyance. **You shouldn't have, he informed Lupin. ****I can take care of myself, and what if Dumbledore needs you?**

 _He will just have to do without, won't he? Lupin responded dryly._

 Snape was about to think a reply, but at that moment he and his 'companions' stopped in front of a stone doorway, leading off the passage they were in.

 He was surprised by this, because they had been moving for some time, and there had so far been absolutely no decoration whatsoever, doors or otherwise. He hadn't seen this one till the stopped in front of it.

 "This is our Lords room," a Death Eater informed Snape coldly. "He will speak with you there, alone. Go in now."

 With that, all of them turned and walked away, leaving Snape on his own before the door. It had snakes engraved on its black, shiny surface, he noted.

 _Well, when are you going to move**? Lupins voice.**_

 **Have you got any idea what could happen to me in there? Severus demanded. **I could DIE, Lupin**.**

 _I know. But if you are__ going to die, you might as well get it over and done with. He'll only be mad if you wait out here, Remus pointed out._

 **Why do you have to be right? Severus demanded. Remus didn't answer that, and Severus, stealing himself, pushed the door open and walked inside.**

 "Ah _Severus," a voice whispered out of the gloom. The tone was almost caressing, but the voice … the voice sent shivers up Severus's spine. He was glad that the bulky Death Eater robes and mask hid his body – that way the dark lord did not see his disgusted reaction._

 "My lord," Severus knelt where he stood. He did not know where Voldemort was, and would therefore remain here – it was safest.

 "Rise, and proceed," Voldemort ordered him. A good sign. If the dark lord was going to kill him, he would have done so while Severus was kneeling.

 Severus stood up, and walked into the room. A misty substance filled the room, chilling his flesh even through the robes. As he walked forwards, the mist fell away before him.

 He did not look back, but he knew that it would close again behind him. He kept walking for what seemed like hours. Finally, he stumbled free of this mist, dropping to his knees again, bowing his head to the floor before a huge black stone chair. 

 Enthroned upon it was Voldemort, Nagini curled around the bottom of the chair, and hissed softly when Severus appeared. Severus remained completely still – he would not move until his 'lord' ordered him to.

 "You may rise, Severus," Voldemort stated. Severus did so, but slowly, keeping his head down in a slightly bowed appearance until he was standing up properly.

 Over time, he'd learnt what the Dark Lord wanted from his servants, knew that to look the man in the eyes without permission was asking for pain.

 "Welcome, my servant," the dark lord whispered, standing up. "You have been avoiding me."

 "Never, my lord!" Severus cried, in what he hoped was a convincingly protestant tone of voice, bowing his head again. "I did not want to make the Muggle-lover suspicious. Had I begun disappearing, he would have suspected that I had returned to you, and that my act to convince him of my loyalty a fake."

 "Well answered, Severus, as always. But are you really loyal to me?" Voldemort demanded. 

 "My lord, I live to serve. Whatever you would have me do, you have only to ask," Severus replied immediately.

 "You will remain here," Voldemort informed him. "Under my eyes. You may return to your former post once I am completely assured of your loyalty. You will accompany your companions, my other Death Eaters, on raid and attacks."

 Severus bowed. "I live to serve," he repeated. "I will send the Muggle loving fool an owl, telling him I've gone on leave to recover from an injury sustained during the fighting … If you find this agreeable, my Lord."

 "That silver tongue will someday be your death," Voldemort said, sounding the closest thing he ever got to amused. "You will present your letter to me before you send it. Go now, Wormtail waits outside, he will show you to your quarters, and answer some of the questions you may have."

 Severus bowed again, deeply. He'd escaped without so much as a Crucio. That was good. Now he just had to keep to his 'lords' good side.

 As the dark lord had said, Wormtail was waiting for him outside. For a moment, Severus wondered what would happen if he took the man now, and gave him to the ministry. Maybe that would stop his nightmarish dreams…

 Severus shook himself free of that thought – it was dangerous. He could not be tempted to do what he believed was right. Not if he wanted Dumbledore to be able to get at least some warning of attacks. 

 "Where is this place?" Severus asked Wormtail as they walked along a bleak stone corridor.

 "No idea," the man replied, shaking slightly as if at some remembered pain. "The Lord doesn't like people asking too closely about that."

 "Why did we have to come via the Riddle house?" Snape asked, knowing that he would get no more from that path.

 "Because that fireplace is the only one that is linked to the fire here. No one can get to this place from any other fire," the man responded, voice wavering slightly, though Severus was not sure why. Maybe it was just his nature.

 "What would happen if someone came through the fire place when they weren't expected? The ministry for example? A traitor among us could lead them here easily."

 "There are guards set to watch the chamber at all times. The man that came ahead of you assured them that those who were about to come through were not enemies," Peter replied.

 "Is this place underground?" Severus left that subject. He didn't want to be seen prying to carefully into such subjects. The dark lord had eyes everywhere.

 "Yes," Peter seemed to deem this 'safe ground' for a conversation, and told Severus all about how the entire fortress was dug deep into rock. It was impossible to see the surface from anywhere but Lord Voldemort's chapter, which had a magical mirror, showing the lands around the area.

 Severus was relieved when he reached his new chambers. Peter was hardly an avid conversationalist. "I have to leave you here," the Animagus replied, and did.

 Severus touched a hand to his door, which swung open. The chamber was small, with only a bed, a chest, a writing desk and chair with a small bookshelf over it.

 From the past, Severus knew that the book shelf and desk were for working on things that the Dark Lord ordered to be found out and reported on.

 Severus settled himself on the bed. He would rest now, and be ready when the dark lord called him again. It was likely that Voldemort would have work for Snape, making potions.

 He was woken by the Dark Mark burning on his arm, and was glad that he'd slept in his robes, a swift charm made him 'presentable' and he headed to the door.

 Severus walked through the passageways. Peter Pettigrew might not have thought that Severus had paid attention to their route, but the Potions Master had fixed it in his mind, as he knew he was likely to be summoned.

 _I think you turn left here, Lupins voice came suddenly as Severus was about to turn to the right._

 Severus quickly checked his mental map, realised with a silent curse that Remus was right, and adjusted his course.

 Soon enough he was standing before the door to Voldemorts quarters. There were two Death Eaters standing on guard here now, and one of them opened the door to admit him, while the other watched him carefully, making sure that Severus was indeed a Death Eater.

 Severus walked past both, acknowledging neither. He had more important things on his mind, those being mainly: avoid being killed and or tortured.

 This time there was no mist in the chamber, he could see Voldemort from where he stood, just inside the door, and immediately dropped to his knees, head bowed.

 "Rise," Voldemort commanded lazily. Severus did so immediately. "Severus, my loyal friend, I have a job for you."

***

Hehehe! I'm gonna leave it there!

 ~WolfMoon~


	46. Quidditch Trials

Chapter dedicated to GoldenGirl2, my 1700th reviewer!!

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Forty Five: Quidditch Trials

17.9.1996

"A few oddballs and unexpecteds here," Harry muttered to his friends, who nodded in agreement, all of them looking more than a little surprised by the turnout.

 There was Colin and Dennis Creevy – Harry wasn't sure if they were here to try out for the team or to take pictures of Harry. There was also Neville, who was more than a little surprising.

 There was a girl that he did not know by name, but she was a forth year this year, Harry knew her to be incredibly shy and timid. There were a few third years, and two second years, all of whom he didn't know very well at all.

 Harry felt somewhat nervous – what was he going to do with all of these people? He was a little nervous, but then, he had taught DA, hadn't he? He could handle this.

 He stood straight and lifted his voice to carry over to the group of people. "Good afternoon, all of you!" he decided to start with a greeting.

 There were called greetings in response. "Um, we need to replace the three chasers, and two beaters. If people trying out for either of those positions could come over here?"

 He waited as the group divided itself, roughly two thirds coming over to Harry and his two companions. "Ron, you test out the new Chasers, and get Ginny to help," Harry muttered to his friend, who nodded. "I'll go and see what the others are going to do – we need a full team of reserves as well."

 "Remember, I'm being a chaser when I'm not a seeker," Ginny told him. "I'll help Ron with these guys for the minute. Give me a yell if you need help with the rest."

 "I will," Harry promised, beckoning the other students over to him as Ron and Ginny organised the beaters and chasers.

 There were another five people clustered around Harry now. "Ok, what do you want to try out for?" he asked them. "One at a time," he added quickly, "you first," he pointed at one.

 "I want to try out for Keeper," the boy said.

 "Keeper," agreed the next one.

 "Seeker," said the third.

 "Any position, I can play all of them," said the forth.

 "Beater or seeker," finished the fifth.

 "Those of you who want to try out for seeker, come over here please. I'm going to have to ask the rest of you to wait for a little while, until we have a chaser," Harry said.

 The two remaining people just nodded and went to sit down for a while.

 "Ok, I'm not going to let the snitch out – it's too dark, and I wouldn't want to lose it. I'm going to do what the captain did for me when I joined the team back in my first year," he told them.

 "But I thought that first years couldn't play Quidditch?" one said.

 "They made an exception for me," Harry replied. "Any of the older students would be able to tell you why and how, I'd rather concentrate on Quidditch now."

 "So what are we gonna do?" a girl asked, her voice somewhat no-nonsense. She was the one that said she could play any position.

 "I'm going to throw golf balls at you," Harry replied. "or rather, around the pitch – you guys have to catch them."

 "Sounds cool," the girl said with a shrug. "Let's get started!"

 "Since you're so eager, why don't you be first, I'll throw golf balls at you for a while, then you can throw at one of the others in the group, and I'll do the same, until we're all throwing golf balls everywhere and absolute mayhem erupts."

 "I like the sound of that!" someone – a boy – agreed, and the rest pretty much fell into place after that.

 Two hours later the group of Gryffindors headed up towards the castle. They had found two new chasers and two reserves, as well as two beaters and one reserve, and Harry had found two good seekers, in case he and Ginny both were unable to play. 

 The girl who could play any position had been  quite right in saying that she could. She was an all-round replacement, and there were two new keeper replacements also.

 Harry was happy – now they just had to train. He wanted to beat the Slytherins so badly that the other team wouldn't know what happened. This was mainly because Malfoy was the captain for this match.

 "Come on Harry, let's get back, so Hermione can't yell at us for now doing homework," Ron advised. The new team and the reserves laughed at that.

 "I'm glad _you _find it amusing," Harry muttered under his breath, and he and Ron hurried off, leaving the team to wander their way back to the Gryffindor tower slowly. 

 "Well, that was a good nights work," Ron remarked, smiling slightly. "Now we have a full team, and almost a full set of reserves."

 "A very good nights work," Harry agreed, a smile playing at lips. "Now the training can start." 

 "Why don't I like the sound of that," Ron quipped, but he laughed as he spoke. 

 "Because I'll work you to the bone," Harry replied, eyes sparkling.

 "Then I can get you back when it's my turn to be captain," Ron reminded him. 

  Harry laughed. "So you can," he agreed. "Come on, race you back to the Common Room," he added, and the pair of them took off.

 Outside the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione was waiting for them, an amused but disapproving look on her face. "Isn't sixteen a little too old for doing things like that?" she demanded tartly.

 "Of course not!" a voice from behind them called.

 "Never to old to have fun," added a second.

 "Fred and George?" Hermione demanded, as Harry and Ron wheeled around.

 Sure enough, it was the Weasley twins, large as life and grinning mischievously, still dressed in the nasty looking dragon hide suits. They were standing in a small passageway that led off the main corridor towards the Gryffindor common room.

 Harry hadn't seen them there, but then, he'd been concentrating on racing Ron. At the same time, he knew that he should have realised they were there … what if they'd been Death Eaters? He and his friends would have been dead or imprisoned by now … 

 "We were trying out our invisible sweets," Fred said, and Harry's raging thoughts lagged suddenly. So they had been clocked by some sort of magic? That was ok then … No it wasn't! a Death Eater could do the same. He had to find some way of seeing them, even if they were supposed to be invisible.

 "Well, they seemed to have worked," he told the twins, tone carefully neutral, hiding the fury and self hate that raged through his mind at not being able to do anything against Death Eaters who concealed themselves as the twins had just done.

 "Yup," Fred nodded in cheery agreement. "We just went to tell Dumbledore about them … Well, we were supposed to be telling him about a meeting we had with some fiery friends, but yeah."

 For a moment, Harry was confused, then he realised, they were talking about the Order of the Phoenix, and had been conveying either some results from a former meeting, or the date of a new one. They were concealing their words so that if any Death Eater were listening, they wouldn't be suspicious … at least, not much.

 George checked his watch. "Oh! We better go!" he said quickly. "We said we'd open the store again at eight, and it's nearly that now!"

 "How's business going?" Harry asked, as they all headed into the Gryffindor common room so that the twins could use the fire to get back to the shop.

 "Booming," Fred replied.

 "We open late three nights a week now," George added. "We're making loads!"

 "Toodles!" both cried together, disappearing through the fireplace suddenly.

 "Those two," Hermione sighed softly, but her heart wasn't it, both boys could tell. 

 "I'm going to bed," Harry told his friends suddenly. He wanted to be alone for a while, chat with Grypis, maybe go to sleep and dream of Sirius.

 "_Your friends worry about you, you know,_" Grypis told him. "_They do not let it show, but it clouds the air, and I can feel it. They have been worried the entire time I have known them, and you. I don't think they even know what they worry about._"

 "_They shouldn't worry,"_ Harry told the griffin. "_I'm fine, I don't need them to worry over me._"

 "_You need them more than you will ever know,_" Grypis responded, mind voice almost sharp. "_You forget, I know you better than anyone else ever could, and I know them, as well. They need you and you need them, for what purpose I do not know, but without them _you will die."

 "_I don't see how you could tell that,_" Harry replied, not wanting to think that he needed anyone. If he needed people, that need could used against him.

 "_You are just in a mood,_" Grypis told him. "_When you come out of it, you will realise that I am right._"

 "_What do you mean, I'm in a mood?_" Harry demanded.

 "_Not knowing Fred and George Weasley were there has made you feel that you are a failure. It shouldn't – you cannot be expected to know everything, you are only young._"

 "_You are young too, and you seem to know everything,_" Harry pointed out.

 "_I am a griffin, you are human, there is a distinct difference between the young of our two people."_

_ "Did you know they were there?_" Harry asked, not wanting to draw his griffin friend into an argument like this one.

 "_Of course. No spell exists that can blind a griffin. But I knew them to be friends, so I didn't think to warn you. Had I know you would react as you did, I would have,_" the griffin replied.

 "_I wish I could see with a griffins eyes,_" Harry thought to the creature that the closest thing he'd ever had to a brother, closer even than Ron.

 "_You could,_" Grypis told him, shocking the boy completely.

 "_How?_" Harry's mind voice was almost feverish in his excitement.

 _"Easily. By wearing a griffins feathers, willingly given, near to your eyes. It will transfer some of a griffins powers to your eyes, enough to see through petty illusionment spells, at least_."

 "_Wow,_" Harry muttered. "_How should I put them there though? I'd look stupid, wearing feathers taped to my face._"

 "_I'm not sure, I'll think about it though. There will be a way, I just have to find it_," Grypis replied. "_Sleep now, you are tired. Perhaps you and I will meet up with Sirius_."

 Harry smiled at the griffin. Hew knew that Grypis would help him in any way he could. "_Until I find a way to fasten the feathers to your face so that you may see what others cannot, I will let you know if I see any concealment charms_."

 _"Thanks," Harry told his friend, redressing for bed._

 "Sirius?" Harry called softly, looking around himself and checking that his shield was tightly in place.

 "Hey kid!" Sirius bounded over to Harry's side, appearing suddenly. "How's things?"

 "Alright," Harry said, smiling slightly. No matter how many times he saw Sirius in his dreams, he was always delighted to see him again.

 "Alright?" Sirius repeated. "Only alright?"

 Harry sighed and sat down on a chair that appeared obligingly, and Sirius fell into a similar one across from him.

 Harry told Sirius first about the Quidditch trials, which his godfather more than enjoyed hearing about, and then about the upcoming court case with "Aunt" Marge.

 "That disgusting … person," Sirius sounded as if he'd been about to use a _much_ stronger word than 'person' Harry was fairly sure he knew what that word would have been.

 "I'm not sure what I should do in the case," Harry admitted. "Dumbledore told me some, but I don't really understand," he let his head drop his hands in weariness.

 "Here's the best piece of advice I can give you, Harry: play the helpless, bewildered and upset child, and leave the rest to Dumbledore – he knows what he's doing, and whatever you do _don't get angry."_

 "Why play helpless, or upset?" Harry asked curiously.

 "Your guardians just died," Sirius pointed out. "You are supposed to love them … not that anyone could find them _lovable. As for helpless, the judge and jury are only people, if you look like you're still in a bit of shock and you don't know what's going on, they are more likely to take your side."_

 "I get it," Harry said, smiling slightly. "Sounds like a good plan to me – I'll do that."

 Sirius laughed. "Good man! Now, how about some Ancient Runes work? I'm really getting into this!"

 Harry chuckled, then outright laughed. Somehow nothing seemed so bad when he was with Sirius.

 The next morning Harry woke, feeling groggy, but happy. He petted Grypis's head gently, then a thought struck him – hard. 

 _Today was the day the court case began._

***

Hehe, I think I'll leave it there! 

Guess what! *excited* I flew today! *points to sky* right up there! In a glider! For free – my dads friend has one. I even got to steer for a while! Have you got any idea how FUN that is?! *wants to learn to fly gliders*.

 Exactly fifty reviews for the last chapter! I've got 1718 now, so let's try and get to 1760 – it's only forty eight reviews away! REVIEW PLEASE!!

Thanks on the next chapter!

~WolfMoon~


	47. Caducus

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Forty Six: Caducus

3.9.1996

 The Dark Lord had said 'my loyal _friend,' Severus noted. That meant that he wasn't going to like what would come next. It meant that the Dark Lord had a task for him, a big task, one that a normal Death Eater would be honoured to be given. But then, Severus wasn't a normal Death Eater._

 "I am at my lords disposal, of course," Severus said, bowing deeply.

 "You will find and make the potion called Caducus," Voldemort ordered him. "Go, begin now."

 Severus nearly chocked, and in his mind, Lupin expressed his own shock. "Bu- Immediately, more lord," he said, biting back his protests at the near impossible. 

 "You nearly questioned my orders, Severus," the dark lords voice was colder than ice and dangerously low.

 Severus, knowing what was to come, braced himself as best he could. "I do not appreciate being questioned. _Crucio."_

 White hot pain blazed. Severus was not aware of screaming, but he must have. He knew that he must have. After what seemed like years, but in reality must have been only seconds, the pain was gone, almost as if it had never been.

 "I am sorry master. I will not question you again," Snape gasped out, trying to get air into his lungs after screaming it away.

 "You are right, you will not question me again. If you do…" Voldemort did not finish the threat – he didn't need to. 

 Shaking from the pain, legs hardly managing to keep him upright, Severus Snape dragged himself from Voldemorts lair, back towards his room. 

 His mind, normally sharp, was dulled by the pain and he needed all of Lupin's help to find his way back to his small room. Once there, he collapsed on his back on the bed, eyes closing as he tried to regain his strength.

 **For a dead man, you can find yourself around a place easily,** Snape grumbled.

 _I can sense the world around me, even though I cannot truly see,_ Lupin replied easily. _Lucky for you that I can, too, otherwise you'd be hopelessly lost instead of resting._

 **It's a good thing that I didn't hope for you to be changed by dying**, Severus responded darkly. **I'd have been very disappointed.**

 _A very good thing,_ Lupin agreed brightly.

 **Just my luck. I have a sarcastic, idiot DEAD PERSON inside my head**, Severus snarled in his mind, and dragged himself up from the bed, a effort of will that left him gasping. 

_Is he like this every time to you almost_ question his orders_? Lupin asked, now allowing a slight amount of concern to enter his voice. _

 **Worse, usually**, Severus replied. **He _likes me, as much as he likes anyone. He doesn't trust me, because he's not sure if I'm with him or against him yet, but I was one of his first supporters_**.

 _That's liking?_ Lupin sounded a little surprised. _Well, I've seen what he did to people he didn't__ like … I shouldn't be as surprised as I am. You__ aren't surprised though._

_ **Of course not. I've been in this game for years, now shut up and leave me alone … I have a potion to research.**_

 _You actually have to research it? What is it? Caducus?_

 **Will you shut up? Clearly not. Caducus is a poison, it kills slowly and painfully, there isn't any remedy that is known, a single drop is fatal, over a prolonged period of time,** Snape responded, thoughts dark.

 _How is it administratored?_ Lupin wanted to know.

 **Any way possible,** Snape replied. **Touch, ingestion, even _smell_ can be deadly, once the potions power has been awoken.**

 _Once its power has been awoken_? Lupin repeated, somewhat confused.

 **Its power is awoken at a key phrase from the creator, this makes it possible to be brewed**, Severus replied. **Even _I know little about this potion, but what I do know … It is a potion to feared._**

 Lupin was silent after that, for which Severus was glad. He had very little information on the potion, but he would have to do his best to find out anything that he could – Voldemort would not tolerate waiting for too long.

 He had very little with him. Once he'd woken most of the school, he'd gone and packed as many Potions books as he could quickly grab and gone out to join the Death Eaters.

 Unpacking these books now, Severus settled himself in front of his desk and put a sheaf of parchment, quill and ink beside him, then opened the first book that he thought might have the information he had to find.

 Later that night, Severus Snape massaged his temples wearily. His eyes were blurred and his head ached fiercely. He'd done what he could for tonight, he would have to visit Voldemorts extensive archive of Dark Magic and potions tomorrow.

 There was a pitifully small amount of information to reward his troubles, Severus noted wearily. He would just have to hope that the Dark Lord was in a good mood when Severus next reported to him. The Potions Master did not expect to find much information at all, which could prove more than a little painful for him.

 Severus pushed himself up from the desk, cursing aloud when his legs nearly gave way. He managed to make it – with difficulty – to his bed, where sleep claimed him almost immediately.

 He was standing in the now familiar Department of Mysteries. He knew what was coming now, and resigned himself to it. Sirius Black. That little bastard, why couldn't have stayed dead? Severus wanted to know. It wasn't like it was _his_ fault the imbecile had died, so why did _he_ spend night after night trapped in nightmares?

 He saw Sirius Black striding towards him, robes still around the other man's strong form, eyes blazing with hate, fury and contempt.

 Suddenly, Remus Lupin was standing there too, misty in appearance. "Sirius!" the other man called. "I can't stay here long!"

 Suddenly, both of them were gone, leaving Severus alone and wondering what was going on. This wasn't what he expected, after several months of dreams.

 Suddenly his mind lost it's grip on the place that the dreams were held, and he drifted into more pleasant dreams of torturing the Hogwarts students.

 Morning came, and with it the burn of the dark mark on his skin. Severus, feeling somewhat refreshed after several hours of nightmare free dreams, stood up with a slight groan. He hoped it was a full Death Eater meeting, which would mean that the Dark Lord wouldn't be concentrating on him alone.

 He made his way swiftly through the warren of passageways, finding his way to the Dark Lords chamber. He noted more activity than he'd seen before; black robed figures prowled every corridor, headed in the same direction he was.

 Good. A full meeting – he wouldn't be alone after all.

 He reached the black, snake-engraved door at the same time as another three or so Death Eaters. Severus did not greet them, not wanting to associate with these people any more than necessary. He didn't want to betray his nature as a spy by killing one of them.

 _Pettigrew_, Lupin snarled, noticing the silver-handed figure standing just inside the door to the chambers. _That little …_ he didn't finish the thought, but Severus knew that there would be enough unpleasant plans raging through Lupin's mind. The Marauders had always had interesting punishments, as he knew only to well, having been on the receiving end of the said punishments on more than one occasion.

 Severus shook his mind free of those thoughs, and told Lupin, coldly, to "**shut up"** so he could keep his mind on the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

 The Death Eaters were congruating in a circle around the dark lord. The circle now had two ranks, one, a smaller rank which Severus joined, and another, larger outer rank.

 He remembered, shortly before Voldemorts fall, when there had been seven ranks, as more and more wizards and witches joined Voldemort, either from fear of him, or because they now _knew he would deliver what he'd said. _

 Those had been very dark times.

 "My loyal Death Eaters," Voldemort spoke, his voice, though very soft, cutting through every sound that was made. No Death Eater spoke, but the swish of robes had been on the air, and soft sound of footsteps.

 As one, the Death Eaters knelt. All knew the penalties for remaining standing after Voldemort spoken – Voldemort was a harsh master, but to those who believed as he did, he was the means to a very important end, and they were completely loyal to him now.

 Severus felt Voldemort's passing, but he did not look up or move in any way. He did not want to be singled out, because, with no successes to report, being singled out would most likely be a painful process.

 "You have joined me … All of those who were with me before are either here, or dead. Those of you who are here are completely loyal to me," within his mind, Snape scoffed. "You will be asked to prove this loyalty, and all of you who fail the test … will die."

 Duh, thought Severus. You'd think they knew this by now.

 _It's a dangerous game you play here,_ Lupin remarked.

 **I know. But it's my only way to right past wrongs. Shut up, Lupin, and let me concentrate. I want to live through this.**

 Thankfully, the ex-werewolf did as he was asked.

 "Soon, I will launch an attack against the Wizarding World. With their so called 'victory' against us, they have allowed themselves to become complacent."

 No one asked the dark lord to explain why he'd said 'so called' – no one dared – but he explained anyway, as he did, on occasion. "I say _so called because _they_ did not defeat us, my Death Eaters, _we_ left, having achieved what we wished to do."_

 Voldemort might be a cruel master, but he did manage to keep his followers believing in their cause, Severus noted with an almost detatched feeling.

"All of you will work towards our goal: Getting rid of defilements to our race. The Muggles must all die, and the Muggle borns and halfbloods. The Muggle lovers must be imprisoned, until they are turned to the true way of thinking."

 _Does he know how clichéd he sounds? Lupin wondered._

 **Lupin, how many times must I tell you? Shut up!**

 "You, my Death Eaters, will hold the power once the Muggle loving fools are brought down. You hold the future of wizarding kind upon your shoulders, together we will take over the world and remould it to our will. Go now, and know that everything you do works towards that goal. Severus, remain."

 _He sounds a lot like Dumbledore, Lupin remarked._ I mean, coming from the opposite side of the argument, but apart from that, they do sound remarkably alike_. _

 **Lupin, if you _must speak to me, do so _after_ I've been dissmissed from here. A careless word will mean my death, Severus growled. How many times must he tell the man?_**

 "Severus," the dark lord almost purred. "How goes the research I asked you to begin yesterday?"

 "As well as can be expected, lord," Severus replied, bowing. "It is a potion that little is known about, my own archives have little that will be of use to me. May I ask permission to use your own library?"

 "So cautious, Severus?" The dark lord's face contracted in something that might be deemed a smile in any other man. "Yes, you have permission to use the library. Wormtail! Take my loyal servant here to the library, and see to it he know's the way."

 Snape knew he was dismissed, but, before he could help himself he asked, "Lord, may I enquire as to who you wish to use the potion on?"

 "I don't like questions to my orders, Severus," the dark lords voice was dangerously low.

 "Lord, never would I presume so much as to question you, for you know far more than I. There are different ways to make the Caducus potion, depending on the way that it intends to be administratored. Also, if you wish to use it on a single person, I could key the potion to that person alone."

 "_Crucio," the dark lord whispered, catching Severus by surprise. He screamed, loud and long, until the dark lord lifted the curse. "That was for coming too close to questioning me, Severus. But the potion … the potion is for two men, Severus."_

 The names he spoke next chilled Severus to the bone.

***

*grins* you hate me, don't you? Oh well, you're allowed to. Just remember, if you kill me, you'll never figure it out.

Reviews:  
Good on ya guys, I got up to 1761 reviews this time 'round. Next chapter dedictated to the 1800th reviewer, another 39 reviews to get there!


	48. The Marge Case Begins

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Forty Seven: The Marge Case Begins

18.9.1996

 Harry stood at a window in the Room of Requirement, watching the sun rise, his thoughts roaming absently. He rested his hand on Grypis's feathered head, and smiled down at the griffin beside him.

 Grypis had resumed his true form while in the room, as the door was closed and would not let anyone in without Harry's say so. The griffin stood as high as Harry's hip now, with huge golden wings folded majestically against his flanks. 

 "_Gryphas," it was Grypis. He rarely used Harry's 'soul name', but on the rare occasion that he had to speak Harry's name, he did sometime's use this one._

 "_What is troubling you, friend?" Harry asked in reply._

 "_I need to learn to fly, and meet others who are if not of a kind to me, kindred in magic. I wish to leave you for a time, when you have no need of me. Not now, of course, and not until the court case is over and done with."_

 "_Grypis, my friend, never would I presume to keep here against your will. You are my friend, not my pet, as are free to go where and when you wish. I am honoured that you have chosen to stay with me for so long, and I know that you will return to me in time, but your life is your own," Harry replied._

 "_You are truly a welcome change from most of your kind, Gryphas. You bear a soul name, for one thing. There are few humans that may take a soul name, though all griffins do. I am not sure why, but doubtless I will find out, in time," Grypis said, resuming a cat form as a knock came at the door._

 Harry walked over to the door, asking the room, "who is it?"

 Immediately an image of Albus Dumbledore appeared on a mirror over the door, and Harry told the room, "Let him in."

 A moment later Dumbledore entered and smiled gently at Harry. "We will leave before breakfast, I think. No use in attracting attention that we don't want or need. We can always eat at a Muggle place on the way," he said.

 Harry smiled, only faintly. "Let me leave a note for my friends," he replied. "Otherwise they are all too likely to become somewhat hysterical because they can't find me."

 "Of course," Dumbledore replied, his eyes laughing. "When you are done, give it to me and I will ask Minerva to deliver it for you at breakfast."

 "Thanks sir," Harry replied, quickly scribbling a note and then handing it to Dumbledore, who concentrated for a moment. The paper disappeared with a small flash of white light.

 "Sir, how did you do that?" Harry asked curiously.

 "It's part of being the headmaster of Hogwarts, Harry," Dumbledore replied. "If I must, I may send things to Minerva, who is my deputy. I generally don't, however."  
 "Why not?" Harry wanted to know, lifting Grypis, now again in cat form, to his shoulder.

 "It is tiring, if I try to use that power too often. Come, Harry, we will go to Tatsu's house via the Floo network," Dumbledore replied, noticing Harry's immediately brightening at the mention of Tatsu.

 "Here," Dumbledore held out a pouch of Floo powder. Harry wrinkled his nose slightly, Floo was almost as bad as Portkeys, he thought … but if he _didn't_ take the Floo network, then he would have to take a Portkey.

 Well, he had to take the Floo anyway, and he would rather that than a Portkey … but only just. 

 Taking a handful of the powder, Harry threw it on the fire and stepped into the fire place when the flames turned green. "Tatsu's House, Number Six Privet Drive," he announced clearly, remembering all too well his first trip by Floo, to Knockturn Alley.

 He was spinning, faster, and faster, grates flashed before his eyes, dim blurs, as his glasses were in his pocket. On his shoulder, Grypis clung on tightly, claws dug so deep into the leather pad on Harry's shoulder that he could just feel their tips against his skin.

 Suddenly the spinning stopped, and Harry tumbled forwards. Suddenly hands were steadying him, but almost as soon as they offered support, he was standing back, hand going to wand.

 Tatsu raised his hands in a gesture of peace with a smile. "You're learning," he said, as Harry put his glasses on. "Now move out of the way so that Dumbledore can come through."  
 Harry smiled and did so, and a moment later Dumbledore stepped smoothly from the fire. "Good morning to you Tatsu," Dumbledore greeted with a smile. "How have you been?"  
 "Fine, though my thanks for asking, Albus," Tatsu replied, smiling in turn. "Come, the both of you. I'll drive you around to the court house. The case begins in two hours, doesn't it?"  
 "Yes," Dumbledore replied. "But we had hoped to find a place to stop for a spot of food along the way … Muggle place, perhaps. I have been meaning to try out some new Muggle food for some time."

 "I know just the place," Tatsu assured him. "Not to far from the court house either."

 "Then let us go," Dumbledore cried, delightedly.

 As they walked outside and piled into Tatsu's small car, Harry could not resist the urge look at what had once been number four Privet Drive. It had not been rebuilt yet, although most of the wreckage had been cleared away.

 Closing his eyes firmly, Harry turned his head away from the scene, tears prickly his eyes. He reminded himself that while the Dursley's were gone, Remus was still around, sometimes. 

 "Professor," Harry spoke up, as Tatsu turned a corner. 

 "Yes Harry?"

 "Who is my legal guardian? I mean, the Dursley's were, but they're dead now, and Sirius might have been, but he's dead and everyone thinks he's a Death Eaters."

 "Well, you don't _have a legal guardian, as such, any longer, because your relatives did not have it in a will, and Sirius would have chosen Remus. You have people who will watch out for you, and should it be asked, it will be said that you were staying with friends until such a time that a legal guardian could come forward," Dumbledore replied._

 "Have you thought of anyone for the post?" Tatsu asked. "Either you, Albus, or Harry."

 "I certainly haven't," Harry replied. "I wouldn't want to ask the Weasley's – they've to enough mouths to feed in their family already. The only other people I could think of are Dumbledore and you, Tatsu."

 "I had thought of myself as a possible candidate, but I do not think that it would work well," Dumbledore stated slowly. "I have so many things to do, and my residence in Hogwarts, whether school is in or not. I would not be able to take care of a teenager with any ease. I had also considered the Weasley's, Harry, but like you, I dismissed them, and for the same reason. I have put some thought to the matter, and, again like Harry, the only adult I could trust enough to do such a job would be you, Tatsu … And your position here is a complete secret to the rest of the magical community – being made Harry's guardian would bring you to public attention."

 "Harry needs a guardian," Tatsu informed them both. "If there is no one else for the position, I would be honoured to take it up, if only until he comes of age, which is only another year away. That way if I wish to leave the country, Harry will be able to take care of himself. His father was my friend, as was his godfather."

 Harry blinked. All of his childhood he'd wished for someone like Tatsu to come and take him from the Dursley's. Sometimes, since he'd met the man, he'd wondered what it would be like to think of him as a father … Or an uncle.

 Tatsu pulled up into a parking space. "We can talk of that again later – you've a different case to deal with now … don't you?"

 "Well, in a sense, they are linked. Harry will need a proper legal guardian to speak for him in court matters. They will understand that there has been a delay in finding someone, but I have a feeling that the judge will not give his or her judgement until Harry has a guardian to speak for him," Dumbledore replied.

 Wow, this was going fast, Harry thought to himself. 

_"I think that speed is the essence here,_" Grypis told him, laughter in the griffins mind voice.

 "_I suppose so," Harry agreed, with an almost sigh._

 "Well, we have to take _that matter up with the Ministry of Magic," Tatsu pointed out. "They have to know, and approve, of any non-related person who wasn't named in a will taking guardianship of a magical child."_

 "So we do," Dumbledore agreed.

 "_This is starting to go over my head," Harry remarked to Grypis. _"All I wanted to know is who my legal guardian is now that my relatives are dead, and now it seems I have to go to the damn ministry!_"_

 "_You don't like the ministry," Grypis remarked. _"Then again, from what you've told me of them, I can't blame you._"_

 Harry smiled fondly at the griffin, his mind taken off the matter of the adults conversation.

 "Harry," Dumbledore brought Harry's thoughts back to the matter at hand. "You'll have to miss a fair bit of school during the next few weeks, I'll make sure you get the homework and the lesson notes for all of your classes, but we really have to take care of these legal things _now."_

 Harry sighed. "Yes, that's fine," he assured Dumbledore. "I want this over and done with myself. Besides, it being the beginning of the year, I have the rest of the year to catch up with everything."

 "So you do. You're a capable boy, so I'm sure a few weeks of school won't upset your learning too much," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Tomorrow, or today after we're out of the court room, I'll have to take you and Tatsu to the Ministry of Magic to get them to give their approval for Tatsu to become your guardian."

 "You mean I'm going to be staying with you for the next year?" Harry asked, turning excitedly to Tatsu. 

 "Easy kid," Tatsu grinned. "Yeah, I'll be your legal guardian, you and your friends are always welcome in my home. You'll probably be spending most of your time at Grimmauld Place, though."  
 Harry was grinning widely as they finished a nice breakfast of bacon and eggs. Tatsu leaned over to Harry and whispered, "remember, upset, helpless and bewildered."

 Harry looked and smiled briefly, then adjusted his features, thinking of all the deaths that he'd seen or heard of in his life – particularly that of Cedric Diggory.

 For a moment he felt anger rising his mind. _No,_ he thought fiercely at it. _I don't want you now. I don't want to be angry – I want to look helpless and confused!_

 The anger faded, much to Harry's relief and surprise.

 "Good," Tatsu nodded approvingly at the expression Harry wore. The boy let his body droop slightly, as if an overwhelming burden was lying heavy on his shoulders.

 Dumbledore came back from his adventure – paying the bill for the breakfast – but stopped suddenly when he saw Harry. "What happened to you?" he asked mildly.

 "Just following some advice. It's not like _I can do much in the court," Harry pointed out._

 "But if he looks like this, the judge, and the jury might be swayed towards him at least a little bit," Tatsu added. "It's not much, but if you and the woman Marge's lawyer do equally well in presenting your arguments, it might be enough to bring us a victory."

 "The dragon doesn't lightly give up what he wants," Dumbledore remarked with amusement.

 Tatsu just smiled in agreement and walked with Harry and Dumbledore around the block to the court house. "Well, I'd best come with you, if I'm to be Harry's guardian!" he said, cheerily.

 "So you had," Dumbledore agreed, sounding suddenly serious. When Harry looked up at his teacher, he noted that the twinkling light in Dumbledore's eyes and dimmed, and the old man seemed to have grown in stature.

 "He's great man, Dumbledore," Harry recalled Hagrid saying on more than one occasion. Harry remembered the look of complete fury on Dumbledore's face the night that Barty Crouch Jr. had taken him from the Quidditch stadium. 

 A feeling of power, much like back then, radiated from Dumbledore now, making everyone on the street step back from the small party, awed by something that most would not understand.

 Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of this time, Harry thought, not the for the first time, and not, he knew, for the last.

 The trio entered the court house, Dumbledore led them to sit behind a bench at the left hand side of the room, right at the very front.

 Behind them were a few people, Harry didn't know any of them personally, though most of them were friends of his Aunt and Uncle, though he knew some, by description, to be friends of Marge.

 But, he noted, there were also wizards and witches present. He didn't recognize many of them, at first. There was Alastor Moody, wearing a wide brimmed black hat and a eye-patch, to cover his rather … distinctive magical eye, Arthur Weasley, wearing a neat, Muggle suit, Percy Weasley, standing at the other side of the room, probably standing in for the Ministry.

 He was sure that were others, people he didn't know by sight. He could almost feel their surprise at his companions. Dumbledore, of course, was expected, everyone knew that Dumbledore helped Harry whenever he could, but Tatsu … He knew that very few people in the wizarding world would recognise Tatsu – there had been few pictures taken of him, even back in the war against Voldemort. 

 "They don't recognise you," Harry muttered to Tatsu.

 "They aren't supposed to," Tatsu replied, smiling faintly. "I don't like being in the public eye, any more than you do, you know that."

 "So I do," Harry agreed. "I wish they didn't recognise me."

 "You can't help being in the public eye, a helplessness that I don't envy," Tatsu responded. "You are _too_ famous, have done too many things, too many public things."

 Harry just rolled his eyes, though he kept his face turned towards the ground. Only Tatsu would have seen him.

 "Remember," Tatsu said, as the door burst open again, "Upset, helpless, bewildered."

 Marge Dursley entered the room, her bulk forcing the people seated in the aisle seats to move a little away from here to enable her to pass through.

 With her came a Muggle that Harry didn't recognise, nor, he sensed, did Dumbledore. Then again, the other man was a Muggle, so why would Dumbledore know him?

 The judge raised a small graval and three loud taps rang out, reducing the room to silence.

 _The court case had begun._

***

I bet you hate me again, don't you? Oh well, you'll find what happens next soon enough.

~WolfMoon~


	49. Assignment

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Forty Eight: Assignment

4.9.1996

 Severus sat in his chambers, a book open on the desk before him, but his attention not on it. _This isn't good, Lupin noted._

 **You have a talent for stating the obvious. Quite probably the only one you possess, Severus returned darkly.**

 He replayed his last moments with Voldemort. 

"_Crucio_," the dark lord had whispered, catching Severus by surprise. He had screamed then, loud and long, until the dark lord lifted the curse. "That was for coming too close to questioning me, Severus. But the potion … the potion is for two men, Severus."

 The names he had spoken next chilled Severus to the bone.

 "Albus Dumbledore, Severus, though I am sure you already expected that," Severus nodded stiffly, trying to recover from the after-effects on the Cruciatos Curse. 

 "Is this other the Potter boy, master?" Severus asked, trying to keep his fear from his voice.

 "Of course not fool!" The dark lord had snapped then, surprising Severus greatly. "Harry Potter may only be killed by my hand, and I suspect that it must be the Avada Kedavra curse that will kill him, as I can only die by his."

 "The prophesy, lord?" Severus asked, though he knew that could the only answer.

 "There are more spies than you, Severus, and one of them was able to hear the end of the prophesy, as you never could," Voldemort had stated. "No, the other is not Harry Potter, it is that idiot Cornelius Fudge."

 "But, master, why Fudge?" Severus asked, confused. Certainly, the Minister had been against Voldemort's wishes, but he had rarely done much by the way of actively opposing him.

 "Because the man was fool enough to believe that I was dead and gone beyond recall. For his insolence he will die, slowly," Voldemort had replied. "Only a drop will be administered to him … his death will be slow, and _painful_. And it will be thanks to you, my loyal servant."

 Severus had left soon after, he didn't really recall any further instructions.

 _He did say that you could try and key the potions to specific people, if it would quicker and less likely for mistakes to happen, Lupin pointed out. _

**So you said,** Snape growled in response. **I am not an imbecile, Lupin, and I_ can remember something once it has been said._**

 _Are you sure about that? Had been the only – infuriating – reply. _

 Now he was studying a large tomb of dark potions that he had discovered in Voldemorts library. It was really a work of art, one that Severus had never seen before.

 This is amazing, he thought. He'd never seen anything like this. He would be happy enough to have read through all of it, but he did not have time now. He had a potion to find… If only there was someway he could warn Dumbledore of what was to come.

 _There might be, Lupin… Again. Could that man not take a hint? How many times did he (Severus) have to tell the man to shut – wait? _

 **What did you say?**

 _There might be a way to get a warning to Dumbledore, Lupin replied._

 **How? Severus demanded quickly.**

 _Tut tut, you really should practice your manners Severus, Lupins was voice was somewhat taunting. _

 **Please tell me how? Severus demanded, wishing that the other man was alive so he could throttle him.**

 _I'm sorry, that's a secret, Lupin replied, his laughter echoing in Severus's mind._

 **Damn you Lupin, Severus snarled, but received no answer, and so returned to looking at the potions book, finding the chapter on the Caducus potion.**

 There was more information in this book, Severus was pleased – or was he disappointed? – to note. The ingredients would take a long time to gather, he could see from simply looking at the list…

 There were so many ingredients – this potion was almost impossible to create, simply because finding the ingredients was so damn difficult. Well, Severus thought, I'd better report my findings to Voldemort and hear what he thinks I should do next, I suppose. At least I have some sort of success to report – less likely to get a Cruciatos curse …

_ You sure about that? I thought he just did that for fun?_ Lupin butted in again.

 **Lupin, SHUT UP! Severus snarled, leaving his chambers, the tomb of potions tucked under his arm, trying to ignore a certain deceased werewolf's remarks.**

 It wasn't easy, Severus quickly discovered, as Lupin was very insistent that he respond. It was almost a blessing to reach the door to Voldemorts lair – at least Lupin would shut up now Severus had a reason to tell him to do so.

 Severus knocked on the door gently, this time he had not been summoned, so he did not want to walk into the chamber without announcing his presence – Voldemort didn't like that.

 "Enter!" A voice rapped out. Severus pushed the door open carefully with one hand, and saw Voldemort ahead of him, lounging on his throne. "Ah … Severus. I trust you have some success to report?"

 Severus bowed deeply. "Some, my lord," he replied, honestly. "I have found the potion, the instructions for its making and the ingredients."

 "You will begin making the potion," Voldemort decreed.

 "My lord, excuse me. I said I had some success to report. While I have discovered what I need to eventually make the potion, getting the ingredients to do so is a completely different matter," Severus said, praying that he wasn't about to get cursed.

 "What sort of difficulties have you encountered?" the dark lord sounded very bored.

 "My lord, there are many ingredients to this potion, very few of them are common ones, and there at least twenty ingredients that must be fresh, gathered at a particular time. Obviously, most ingredients are illegal," Severus replied.

 "Show me," the dark lord ordered. Severus offered him the book, carefully.

 The Dark Lord took the book and looked over the contents of the page that Severus had been using. "Yes, Severus, I can see your difficulties. I will set my Death Eaters to searching for the ingredients that you require. Go now, I will summon you again soon."

 Severus bowed deeply and backed away, holding the position until he was at the door, then turning and leaving.

 **Well, I didn't get cursed, so that's a good thing, he thought.**

 _I suppose you could call it that, Lupin agreed airily. _You may celebrate, by the way, I'm leaving for a while, I'll be back soon though, so don't get _too__ comfortable._

 **Oh joy, Severus thought, but received no reply. He decided this meant that Lupin had left, for the time.**

 Walking back to his room, Severus thought over the last few days – he didn't like being here, doing the Dark Lord's dirty work, but at least it gave him a break from idiotic children … So this place wasn't without it's benefits.

 Two mornings later, Severus woke up to the dark mark burning on his skin. He rose immediately, dressing himself with a quick spell, then leaving to hurry to Voldemorts chambers.

 When he arrived, he quickly noted that there were more Death Eaters than he present. A full meeting then. Severus quickly joined the 'Inner Circle' and he was quickly aware that even after the last meeting, there were more people here. Not that many more, but a few. So, there were still idiots who thought that joining the Dark Lord was a good idea.

 Well, he had been the same … once.

 "My loyal Death Eaters," Voldemort began, looking over them coolly. "Your ranks are growing once more. It is time to show the world that we are back! The Ministry believes itself secure, it believes that I am weak, that my ranks will take a long time to grow to a point where they will be threatening. It believes that by arresting my Death Eaters, it will weaken me even more.

 "It is time for the Ministry to realise the truth – that I am back, and I am more powerful than ever before! In three days you will leave here. You will not yet attack wizarding settlements, but rather single out Mudbloods and halfbloods, kill them, and their neighbours. Show the Ministry that we are back, and we will not be ignored!"

 The Death Eaters cheered then. Snape felt sick, but he cheered also. These people, would they have fun at first, and then get asked to do something like kill someone who might have been close to their family, and try and back out again? Like Black's younger brother? He wondered sometimes, how long people would last…

 "Severus Snape – you will be in charge of this."

***

 Well, I'll leave it there. Sorry it took me so long to update … I don't have an excuse, other than that this chapter took a bit longer than it was supposed to. Yay! I got 53 reviews for the last chapter!! Next chapter dedicated to reviewer number 1900!! Only another 27 till I get there, and I'll update at some point afterwards – not sure exactly when though.

~WolfMoon~


	50. The Ministry of Magic

Chapter dedicated to Phoenix Man, who reviewed every single chapter of my story today.

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Forty Nine: The Ministry of Magic

18.9.1996

 Marge Dursley entered the Court House. She shouldn't have to be doing this, she thought to herself. Why should anyone want to defend her 'nephew'?

 She looked around the court house, small, piggy eyes narrowed as she searched for the boy on whom she blamed this current situation.

 On one side of the room, she saw a young, black-haired man, his slim, graceful body well muscled, who looked sad and bewildered. Beside him, a tall, aristocratic blonde man stood, a hand resting on the youths shoulder, and just in front of them was a old man, silver hair falling to his waist, blue eyes glittering behind half moon spectacles.

 For a moment, Marge thought the two younger men made a handsome picture, some father and his son, then she realised: the youth was the Potter boy.

 She didn't know who the other two men were, and nor did she care. How _dare her so called nephew trick her into thinking he was someone else!_

 "Your honour," Marge boomed, looking at the judge. For a moment,  Harry almost felt like flinching away. He really disliked his uncle's sister, and he had reason to be … if not afraid of her, then wary. "Why has this boy got two men standing with him? One of them his lawyer, I am led to understand, but I wasn't aware that anyone else could stand with him."

 The judge turned to face Dumbledore as Harry struggled not to show his anger. "This is a good question. Albus Dumbledore, what answer do you have for this?"

 "Your honour, the defendant, Harry Potter, is sixteen years of age. When his aunt and uncle died, he was left without a guardian. Tatsu Kendo, a friend of James Potter – the defendants late father – has offered to fill in this position, though all of the paper work has not yet been completed. As the defendant is underaged, I believe I speak rightly when I say that the guardian of the defendant may accompany him or her," Dumbledore's voice did not have its usual humour, and his eyes did not twinkle.

 "You speak correctly, Albus Dumbledore," the judge agreed, then turned to Marge. "You have been answered, is this answer to your satisfaction?" he asked now.

 Marge's lawyer rested a hand on her shoulder, muttering something. "Yes, your honour, the answer is to my satisfaction," she bit the words out angrily, obviously not wanting to say them.

 "The case before the court, as I see it," the Judge began. Harry noticed now that the man had a voice rather like that of Harry's most boring teacher – Professor Binns, the History of Magic Professor. He resisted the urge to yawn, trying to pay attention to the Judge's words.

 "Mr. and Mrs Dursley left their money and estates to Miss Marge Dursley, but before the paper work for this could be completed, I was presented with the will of the late Lily Potter, which included some things that would be passed on to her son, Master Harry Potter. Miss Marge Dursley has protested that, which leads us to this case," the Judge stated.

 Harry concentrated on looking sad and helpless as Marge's lawyer spoke, saying that Petunia Dursley had indicated these things go to Marge as well.

 Dumbledore spoke next, saying that the items were not Petunia's to give. The arguments went back and forth. Harry soon lost interest, as the talk was peppered with legal jargon that he didn't understand.

 Suddenly the Judge stood up, and Harry was jerked from a daydream by Tatsu's hand gently shaking his arm. "The court will adjourn until tomorrow morning," the judge decreed. "Nothing has yet been decided, and not all arguments have been heard. Return here at ten o'clock tomorrow."

 Walking between Dumbledore and Tatsu, Harry managed to avoid the attention of most of the people who'd been watching – Marge's friends didn't look too happy about the so far outcome less morning.

 "Come on, we'll go the Ministry of Magic now," Tatsu murmured in Harry's ear. "God I'm going to hate this …"

 "You don't have to," Harry said uncomfortably.

 "Of course I do," Tatsu replied. "It's what your godfather would have wanted … and your father. Really, I don't mind being your guardian kid – I just don't want to have to go to the Ministry – they never keep quiet, which means that by the end of the day, _everyone_ will know that I'm back in the country. I'd hoped to avoid the Death Eaters notice for a little bit longer than this … But I have to face them sometime I suppose."

 "Tatsu, do you mind if we use your house to Floo to the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked gently.

 "Of course not Albus," Tatsu replied easily. "After all, I am coming with you." He drove them back to his house and opened the door. 

 Tatsu led them quickly through the rooms in his house till they reached the fire place. "I will go first," Dumbledore said, taking a pinch of Floo powder. "Then you come Harry, and then you, Tatsu."

 He threw the powder on the fire and announced clearly "Ministry of Magic, London," as he stepped into the now green flames.

 Dumbledore was whisked away by the fire. "Harry, your turn," Tatsu said, offering him the Floo powder. Harry made a face and took a pinch of it, repeating Dumbledore's actions.

 A moment later he stumbled out of the fire place. Dumbledore's hand shot out to steady him, and he gave a slight smile in thanks as he stepped away and waited for Tatsu to join them.

 When his –hopefully- guardian to be turned up, the three-some stepped out of the small, walled off courtyard they'd arrived in, out onto the street.   
 Harry saw ahead the phone box that would transport them to the Ministry of Magic building itself. Dumbledore stepped in first, with Tatsu and Harry crowding in after him.

 Dumbledore dialled the number … "six, two, four, four again and another two," he muttered under his breath.

 "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business," a voice spoke out.

 "Albus Dumbledore, along with Harry Potter and Tatsu Kendo, to speak with the Minister and the Department of Magical Relations," Dumbledore spoke clearly.

 "Welcome visitor," the voice stated. "Please take a badge and attach it to the front of your robes. As a visitor, you will be required to submit your wand for verification."

 The telephone box sank into the ground, and a moment later they were looking into the Ministry of Magic building. "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a very good day," the voice stated.

 "If I came here often, I could learn to hate that voice," Tatsu muttered under his breath to Harry, who nodded in fervent agreement. 

 "I already have," Dumbledore admitted, having apparently overheard their conversation. "Coming here as often as I have had to."

 "Where are we going?" Harry asked.

 "To the Department of Magical Relations," Dumbledore replied. "Minister Fudge will be there already, having gotten word that someone wishes to speak with him." 

 "Someone? Doesn't he know who it is then?" Tatsu asked, curious.

 "No. The Welcoming System only tells him when someone is going to meet him if that someone isn't me," Dumbledore replied. "So he knows that it's me and some friends he's meeting up with, so he won't be late."

 "Why doesn't it tell him that it's you?" Harry asked.

 "Because the System announces it to everyone in the building, and I got tired of being mobbed by just about every official in the building when I arrived. Now it only announces my arrival to Cornelius, quietly, in the form of a letter, and calls me 'someone'," Dumbledore replied. "Come, this way."

 Soon enough they walked into a large room that was filled with desks. Fudge himself was pacing around the room, his bowler hat turning continuously in his hands and looking both restless and nervous.

 "Dumbledore!" he said, turning as the door opened. Then he saw Harry. "Potter – what are you doing here?" he demanded.

 "Harry is the reason I am here, or part of it," Dumbledore informed the minister. "He does not have a legal guardian, and until he turns seventeen, he's going to need one."

 "Do _you wish to take up that position then?" one of the department officials asked._

 "No, as I do not believe that it would be the best of moves," Dumbledore replied. "No, I have brought another with me, who is willing to take care of the son of one of his greater friends."

 At that moment Tatsu stepped past Harry and Dumbledore. 

 A gasp ran around the room. "Tatsu Kendo," whispered many of the officials, knowing the man well as a hero of the former war against Voldemort.

 "If the Ministry will approve, I will be taking over Harry's guardianship," Tatsu stated coolly. 

 Fudge was just staring in shock, then suddenly shook himself, apparently to recover. "Mr. Kendo! What a timely coincidence," he began.

 "If you're going to ask me to join the Aurors, I'm not going to, so don't bother," Tatsu interupted him. "I have my own methods of fighting, and they do not include working with under trained wizards."

_ "Under trained_," Fudge gasped furiously, then quailed under the look that Tatsu gave him. "Very well, you will not join the Aurors – will you be helping fighting against You-Know-Who?"

 "I will be aiding in the fight against Voldemort," Tatsu replied, sneering slightly when nearly everyone present flinched. "But what aide I give will be my decision."

 Dumbledore coughed politely. "Is there anyone here who would have reason to object against Tatsu Kendo taking guardianship of Harry Potter?" he asked.

 There was silence in the office. Finally the Head of the Department spoke, "there is no objection. I stand for Lily and James as their close friend and adviser."

 "That's it?" Harry murmured to Tatsu, surprised.

 "Nearly… Now there's just the paperwork. The Magical World does things differently to the Muggle. Normally some relation should stand in for you, but in this case that's impossible. Everyone accepts that Albus is doing what's right by you, so he gets to stand in as a member of your blood family," Tatsu replied. "The Ministry sees no problem with my taking care of you, so what can anyone else do? If there had been an objection, the objector would have had to give a good reason for it. If a good reason had been produced, the matter would be taken before a meeting of the entire Ministry and debated. Thankfully that didn't happen."

 "Tatsu, Harry, Albus," one of the officials approached them with an impressive looking document. "You'll each have to sign here. You for Harry's blood relations, Albus."

 The three of them quickly signed the document, and the official holding it cast a duplicate charm on it. "You take one copy, Sir," he advised Dumbledore. "The Ministry isn't always known to keep the best hold on things …"

 "Thank you," Dumbledore smiled gently. "Come on you two, we'll head back to Hogwarts," he added to Tatsu and Harry. "Tatsu, you'll stay at the castle until the court case is over, won't you?"

 "Of course," Tatsu said wit ha resigned sigh. 

 "It'll be fun!" Harry promised his new guardian, grinning. "You can give your nephew hell with me and the gang!"

 With an exaggerated change of mood, Tatsu stood straighter and a mischievous glint appeared in his eye. "Of course! My brother's brat's at Hogwarts, isn't he?"  
 "Unfortunately," Harry muttered, glancing at Dumbledore.

 "I have momentarily gone completely deaf," the Headmaster of Hogwarts assured them both.

 Tatsu laughed softly at that, and Harry grinned, remembering that Dumbledore had said a similar thing about Rita Skeeter the two years before.

 They took the fire to Hogwarts, coming out in Dumbledore's office. Fawkes trilled a welcome, and Grypis bounded down from where he'd been hidden in Harry's hair for the better part of the day, resuming his true form to converse with the phoenix for a while.

 "That went better than I would have expected," Dumbledore mused. "Then again, old men tend to think things will go worse than they do. It's in our natures."

 "Are you still deaf?" Tatsu wanted to know.

 "No," Dumbledore chuckled. "I am no longer deaf."

 "That's good," Tatsu replied.

 "Is it?" Harry wondered.

 "Tatsu, if you wouldn't mind, I had something I wanted to discuss with you," Dumbledore said, smiling slightly.

***

I think that'll do for this chapter – 2100 words is a good amount, don't you think? Let's see if I can get up to 2000 reviews this chapter ^_^ after all, I'm on 1961! Only another 39 to go! Since I got 87 reviews for the last chapter (largely thanks to phoenixman and his 51 reviews) I'm sure a measly 39 won't be too hard! *grins*

ANYONE WHO WANTS ME TO NOTIFY THEM WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT: Please either a) leave your email address in a review (if you don't sign in, if you sign in, I'll get it from your profile) or send me and email asking me. THANK YOU.


	51. Little Whinging?

Chapter dedicated to **_sopybubbles_ my 2000th reviewer! WOW got a LOT of reviews!!**

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Fifty: Little Whinging?

17.9.1996

Severus felt sick.

 It had been two weeks since the meeting with Voldemort, and he'd been feeling sick ever since. He would have to lead an attack on helpless Muggles, or unsuspecting halfbloods.

 Never before had the Dark Lord asked Severus to _lead_ an attack. It had always been that he would follow someone in to the attack, change his clothes and attack the Death Eaters. Leading though … he would not be able to escape. He would have kill at least a few people.

 Voldemort had already begun sending his Death Eaters out to secluded wizarding families who weren't pure blooded, but Severus knew that it would be only a short time before the Dark Lord tired of this and sent people into towns.

 Severus himself would lead the first attack within a settlement, and he really wasn't looking forward to it. To take his mind of things, he was trying to work on the Caducus potion, though this hardly made him feel any better. 

 Certainly, it was the most complex potion that Severus had ever seen, and one of the darkest. Had the potion been for any purpose but the one it was, he would have happy to let it challenge him … But this particular potion just made him sick.

 _Are you being stupid again? Lupin wanted to know. The annoying deceased werewolf had called Severus's dark moods 'being stupid' for some time now._

 **Shut. Up. Lupin, Snape growled.**

 _That's not nice, Lupin admonished sternly. _You need to stop worrying. When you find out where the attacks going to be, I'll find a way to inform Dumbledore ahead of time. The Dark Lord cannot suspect you of betraying the secret of the attack, after all, since you've been under his eye the entire time.__

 **I don't suppose you are going to tell me _how, exactly, you planned on getting the information to Dumbledore? Severus wanted to know, knowing the answer long before he got it. _**

 _Of course not. Why would I do that?_

 Severus felt like screaming in frustration, as he had so often in the past two weeks, since he'd arrived here and found that Lupin had come with him.

 _Hey, Sev, Lupin spoke again after a few moments silence._

**How many times must I tell you _not_ to call me 'Sev'?** Severus snarled.

 _At least once more, was in the infuriating response. _

 **Alright, Severus gave in. ****What do you want Lupin?**

 _How many times must I ask you to call me Remus? Came the response._

 **I'll call you Lupin until you stop calling me 'Sev' now what do you want, Snape repeated.**

 _You know how you're always dreaming of Sirius? The question seemed innocent, but it hurt – Severus __hated Black._

 **I could hardly _not be aware of them, Lupin, Severus replied coldly. _****Considering that it is me that dreams them.**

 _That's true, Lupin agreed. __But maybe if you got Pettigrew caught, the dreams would slow down a bit. You know, like letting Sirius rest in peace._

 **I see no reason what so ever to do that, Severus replied, going back to his book and ignoring Lupin's further attempts at conversation.**

 Severus could not know when was night and when was day, and so he tended to sleep when he was tired and start working the moment he woke up. There was no way of telling the time precisely, so he did not know how long he worked, or how long he slept.

 He was becoming tired now, and was just contemplating going to sleep for a while when the mark on his arm blazed. 

 Severus hurriedly dressed and bounded out of the door, wondering what was happening now. _Maybe he has decided to start attacking towns,_ Lupin sounded worried.

 **Lupin, for once in your life, _shut up. If he __has decided to attack towns, I don't need to find out about it while arguing with you. Leave me alone._**

 _Fine then, Lupin sounded a little sulky, and, to Severus's amazement, he stopped talking._

 With no time to contemplate this bizarre change, Severus hurried onwards, hoping that Lupin wouldn't start talking, and at the same time waiting for the dead man to do so.

 With an angry shock, Severus realised that he felt _odd without Lupin chattering at him. That he almost __wanted the werewolf to start talking again._

 Shaking his head angrily to clear it of such blasphemous thoughts, Severus knocked on the door to Voldemort's chamber.

 "Enter," the high, cold voice of his former master called out.

 Severus pushed the door open, catching himself listening for one of Lupins sarcastic comments.

 He walked inside and knelt. "How may I serve?" he asked.

 "You will be leading my faithful family to attack the town called Little Whinging," Voldemort's voice was high and sharp.

 "Little Whinging, Lord?" Severus asked. "That's where … Surrey?"

 "Yes Severus, where that _boy_ lived, before his relatives died." That _boy_ – Harry Potter.

 "When am I to attack, Lord?" Severus asked carefully.

 "Tomorrow," hissed Voldemort. "At noon, you will attack both the squib Arabella Figg's house, and the court house. Potter will be there, he is to be left alive."

 "Who will accompany me, Lord?" Severus wanted to know, glad that his voice did not even tremble. Dumbledore would be at the court house too – would he recognise Severus, or would Dumbledore think that he was just another Death Eater? Would he, Severus, have to kill the man that had first given him a reason to live?

 At least the other was Arabella Figg – she was at Hogwarts, obviously Voldemort had not been informed of this yet. Severus could simply say that she had arrived after he'd left, since he had gone the night after school started.

 "Those who wish to," was the reply. "Wormtail will go, though. I begin to weary of his constant presence here. Go now, Severus, in five hours I will call you again."

 Severus stumbled back to his room, feeling even more tired than before. He just hoped that he didn't have to destroy Arabella's home – he'd liked the old lady, as much as he'd liked anyone, that is.

 He headed back to his room in the Dark Lords fortress, dreading the time five hours from now.

 **Lupin, are you there? Severus asked, cursing himself for bothering.**

 _Why Sev, I didn't know you cared, came the reply._

 **I don't. I was hoping you'd still be gone, Severus replied. **And don't call me Sev.****

 _When you call me Remus I'll think about not calling you Sev, Lupin replied. _And you won't get rid of me that easily. I just initiated my warning system. Dumbledore will be ready for the attack at the court house.__

 **How did you do that? Severus asked.**

 _I've already told you – I'm not going to tell you! Lupin replied._

 Severus sighed faintly and walked into his room, collapsing on the bed, not sure if he was happy or annoyed that Lupin was back. In a few moments, he thoughts were disrupted as he fell into a restless sleep.

 He drifted in and out of waking ness, and no dreams of Sirius Black came this time. Of that he was grateful – he didn't need to be fighting the people he wanted to protect while he was trying to block out the images that Black threw at him constantly.

 The mark on his arm was burning.

 Severus rose quickly hurrying from the room, checking that his wand was in place. _Don't worry, no one will get too badly hurt,_ Lupin addressed him quietly. _Your allies know what to expect._

 **I wish you would tell me how you did that, Severus muttered waspishly.**

 _You want__ me to tell you something? Lupin was amused. __You are sounding dangerously close to begging, Sev. I won't tell you anyway. It's someone else's secret._

 Snape resisted the urge to grind his teeth and stepped into Voldemorts room. There were some fifteen Death Eaters there before him, and he knew that at least two of them were from the inner circle.

 "My lord," Severus bowed, ignoring the other Death Eaters for the moment. 

 "Severus," the dark lord hissed in greeting. "You will go now, it is almost eleven, at twelve you will attack the squibs house. When you finish there, go to the court house and cause as much mayhem as possible."

 "Your will, Lord," Severus forced the words out, thanking the fact that his voice remained, as always, emotionless.

 "Go now," Voldemort ordered, turning his back on his servants, seeming to forget them almost immediately.

 Severus knew that the Dark Lord only pretended that he was ignoring his servants, knowing that they were more likely to go against his wishes if they thought his eyes were not upon them.

 _He's not very nice, is he? Lupin remarked suddenly._

 **Lupin! What a stroke of _brilliance, I would __never have believed it possible to come up with an idea like __that on your own! Severus thought sarcastically._**

 _If you're going to be like that, I won't let the victims of your attacks know in future, Lupin sniffed in reply._

 **It's not me that gets in trouble for that – it's them, so it's hardly punishment, Severus pointed out.**

 Lupin did not respond, as Severus led the Death Eaters through the maze of passages that was the Dark Lords fortress. Not for the one hundredth time, Severus wished he knew where the fortress was located.

 Soon enough, they reached the 'Floo Out' room, and, one by one, made their way through the fire to the Riddle House. Snape went first, and made sure everyone _stayed in the house until they were a group again._

 "I was sent to keep you from getting in _too_ much trouble," Severus said, glaring at the Death Eaters around him, though they couldn't tell what he was doing through the mask he wore.

 "You are here to cause as much mayhem as possible, but if anyone of you gets caught, we aren't going to be sticking around to get you out again. You have been warned."

 Mutters passed momentarily around the small group of Death Eaters. "Dissaparating," Severus ordered, and his ears filled with pops as he disaparated himself.

 They appeared some way away from Little Whinging, and everyone cast varying concealment charms upon themselves, before Severus led them on again, towards the town.

 "Surround the squibs house," he heard himself order, as they reached the street that the house was one. He checked his watch, five minutes to twelve …

 All too soon, the town clock boomed out the hour over the town, and the Death Eaters slipped forwards without waiting for orders. Severus was the first indoors.

 "Search every room," he growled. "Kill anything you find. Go!" the Death Eaters scattered, Severus finding himself among them, praying that no one would get hurt.

 He went to the kitchen, one other Death Eater, a new one, by the looks of him, and the way he stuck to the commanding 'officer'.

 On one wall. He saw a calendar on the wall, and looked over it. On the second of September he saw _To Hogwarts. Begin job as caretaker_. "Look," he growled at the other Death Eater, who did so obediently.

 "She's not here," he muttered.

 "No," Severus agreed. "Get the others now. There's no point in staying here any long. Make sure they clean everything they've disturbed up, we don't want her to be alerted that we've been here."

 The Death Eater _saluted_, of all things, and raced away, obviously feeling important to be entrusted to the message. Severus had only told the boy to do this because he knew that the Death Eaters hated giving up on something like this, and were likely to be more than a little violent towards those who told them to stop wrecking things.

 Severus waited for his men to assemble outside, and gulped.

 Now it was time to attack the court house.

***

*grins* I think I'll leave it there!

Well everyone, it's VOTE TIME AGAIN!!

Everyone, please vote. Do you want the review chapter to stay, or would you rather that I go back to having the thanks at the bottom of the chapter? VOTE PLEASE!!

I cannot be bothered to go on about how many reviews I got anymore *grins* lets just say I got lots and leave it that. I will no longer bother to set goals for you to reach, as they are so often overtaken by you anyway. My thanks, as always, to all who have reviewed this story. Individual thanks on the next page.

~WolfMoon~


	52. Not Nice, Spying

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Fifty One: Not Nice, Spying

18.9.1996

"Tatsu, there is an opening for a position on the schools board of Governors, after your brother was sacked several years back – no one else seemed to feel to eager to take up the position," Dumbledore smiled.

 Tatsu blinked, taking a half step back. "Hang on a second here Albus! I've just taken guardianship of my friends son, and my other friends godson, who happens to be a student at your school, but that doesn't mean that I'm ready to step up my activities in the magical world that much!"

 Dumbledore laughed. "I wasn't expecting you to accept," he remarked, eyes twinkling. "But the offer stands, should you wish to change your mind. You would provide the school with a breath of fresh air, should ever change your mind."

 "Thank you, Albus. I shall, of course, put some thought to your offer. Don't expect a reply before Christmas though," Tatsu smiled. "Come on Harry, lets get down to the Great Hall – it's about lunch time now, and I'm hungry."

 "I will let you go on ahead," Dumbledore said. "I've got a few things to do here before I leave, unfortunately. I will join you later."

 "See you soon," Harry replied over his shoulder.

 Harry knew for a fact that Malfoy always ate lunch in the hall – to gossip with the other Slytherins about various things that had happened to him. "Race you?" Harry offered his new guardian.

 Tatsu grinned. "You're on!" the pair of them bolted immediately, pacing swiftly along the hallway. Harry, of course, was at the definite advantage, being familiar with the castle.

 The entrance hall was coming up, Harry hurtled for the stairway, Tatsu was about ten paces behind him, the doors were open and the entire school was watching in amazement.

 Just as Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, Tatsu leapt over the top of the railings, tumbling easily down to land on the ground and start running again. He and Harry burst through the doors at the exact same moment.

 "Cheater," Harry remarked, glaring at Tatsu, who just grinned at him.

 The rest of the school was gaping at this odd man. Who was he? Was he a good guy? Of course he was! He was with Harry Potter, wasn't he? Whispers ran across the Great Hall.

 "Hey Tatsu," Harry's voice was too low for other people to hear him. "I forgot to ask this morning – I'm doing to a Defence Against the Dark Arts project, the subject is a person who helped fighting against the Dark Lord last time, and the subjects were chosen randomly. I got you – Malfoy got me! – and I was wondering if you could give me a hand?"

 "Of course, I _am_ your guardian, it's fitting that I help you with your homework," Tatsu murmured in reply, then looked up with a faint smile.

 Harry did the same, and saw McGonagall walking towards him and Tatsu. "Sir, visitors are not usually allowed into the school, at least, not without prior notice," she said, looking at Tatsu. 

 Harry saw, out of the corner of his eye, that the Slytherins were leaning forwards, hoping that Harry would get into trouble, along with this new man.

 "These are … special circumstances, I believe. Albus invited me here after we'd been to the Ministry of Magic, I am now Harry's guardian, as all his blood relatives are dead. You, I presume, would be Minerva McGonagall," he bowed slightly, "my name is Kendo Tatsu, or Tatsu Kendo, in English."

 Whispers ran through those of the hall who'd grown up among magical people, and everyone in seventh year. Harry figured that they learnt about the war against Voldemort in History of Magic at some point.

 "Tatsu Kendo! Well, you are more than welcome here!" McGonagall stepped back slightly with a bright smile. "Both in your own right, and as a guest of Albus. Come in, come in."

 She stepped back. "Will you eat at the staff table?"

 Tatsu smiled and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "No, I'll eat with Harry, though thank you for the offer."

 He and Harry headed across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor Table. The eyes of the students followed them every step of the way, but Harry was getting fairly used to this now.

 "Harry! Tatsu!" Ron and Hermione called out greetings from their seats on the table. "How are you?"

 Harry and his new guardian settled on either side of the other two. "Pretty good," Tatsu muttered, and Harry nodded, a little slowly. 

 "We'll explain later," he murmured softly to his friends, before turning to the food. He was hungry, he realised quickly. The morning in court had made him hungrier than he'd realised.

 "Tatsu, could you explain the process that you have to through to become someone's magical guardian?" Hermione asked a few seconds later. "Books don't really say much about it."

 Harry listened with half an ear, more interested in food, as he had just gone through with a magical adoption a few short minutes ago.

 Soon enough, lunch was over and Harry led his friends to the Library. "_Malfoy follows," Grypis murmured in Harry's mind. "_He is intrigued, I think, by Tatsu. Perhaps he is seeking information to give to his master. I think it relatively safe to assume that he has turned to Lord Voldemort's side. His emotions are dark. So dark."__

_ "You are worried,_" Harry thought back. _"He cannot harm me here – he has tried, and failed, for the past five years. Now Tatsu is here too, and I am finally learning to properly defend myself. He will have less of a chance than he did before._"

 _"Still, I am worried about it. I cannot tell why … Perhaps it will become clearer as I grow older and my powers become more fine tuned. Ah! We are nearly at the library!"_

 Harry was startled to find that Grypis was right – they were indeed nearly at the Library. "_Malfoy still follows?" He asked._

 "_Yes," was the murmured reply._

 "Malfoy's following us," Harry muttered to his friends. "He won't get close enough to over hear us for a while – I don't think he wants to risk us seeing him for a bit. We'll get the important stuff over and done with before then."  
 "How do you know?" Hermione asked, surprised.

 "I saw him, out of the corner of my eye," Harry lied easily. He hated to lie, but for the moment, he didn't want to risk the truth about Grypis getting out to the entire school – especially not Malfoy.

 "So what happened at court?" Hermione asked, sounding exited.

 Harry began to tell the tale, with Tatsu butting in with muttered comments on occasion. Both Harry and his guardian were keeping a look out for Malfoy's approach.

 "_He's behind that bookcase now," Grypis said, the first one to hear anything from Malfoy._

 "Behind that bookcase," Harry murmured, indicating the said bookcase, his movements so small that none bar Tatsu would recognise them for what it was.

 Tatsu concentrated for a moment. "Yes, he's there," the man said after a while. "I can hear his breathing. He's trying to keep quiet. As Malfoy is the only one that would be likely to be following us, I'll assume that it is him."

 "_Like there was any doubt," Grypis muttered. "_I _knew__ I was right."_

 _"I knew too," Harry assured the griffin. "_But humans have to test things out for themselves._"_

 He heard Grypis sigh.

 "Well, that's just about everything from this morning," Harry announced, his voice a little louder than before, so that Malfoy would be able to hear him.

 "Sounds like you had it worse than History of Magic," Ron added, his voice about the same pitch as Harry's.

 "How can you say that Ron? It must have been very educational!" Hermione protested.

 "A bit of both, I think," Tatsu interupted, breaking up the argument before it could get out of hand.

 Ron and Hermione glared at each other for a moment, then shrugged and left the argument to lie. "There are so many books here," Tatsu remarked, looking around the library. He stood up and walked off in the opposite direction to Malfoy.

 "He'll double back," Harry murmured, his voice almost inaudible. "Don't get lost," he called quietly after his guardian.

 "So are you going to be living at Tatsu's house from now on?" Hermione asked, making small talk to keep Malfoy's attention on them, but she wanted to know the answer anyway.

 "I'm not sure. It's safer at Hogwarts," Harry replied. "So I might stay here more often than I do there, but I'll most likely go back to his place sometime."

 "He'll only need to be your guardian until next July," Ron pointed out. "After that, you can go wherever you want to, because you'll be of age."

 "Yeah," Harry agreed. "It's just lucky that he moved in next door, otherwise I still wouldn't have a guardian."

 Suddenly there was a yelp from behind them, and the three Gryffindors turned to see Tatsu walk out from behind the bookshelf, a struggling Draco Malfoy held fast in his grip.

 "Spying isn't nice, Mr. Malfoy," Tatsu admonished sternly. "Though I shouldn't expect any less from Death Eater's son, I suppose… Or anyone from the Malfoy family."

 "Are you insulting my family?" Malfoy's pale eyes were suddenly furious.

 "What does it sound like?" Tatsu demanded with a sneer. "Took you a while to realise it!" 

 Malfoy glared, not knowing what to say for a moment. This was a man, a fully grown wizard who would know perfectly well how to use a wand.

 He wasn't stupid enough to try and attack a fully fledged wizard – that would be suicide, as he knew from duelling practices with his father.

 "Wait until the teachers hear that you've been manhandling a student," he sneered, with as much arrogance and surety in his voice as he could muster. 

 "That won't work, Malfoy," Tatsu warned coolly. "You heard in the hall that I am Tatsu Kendo, a hero of the last war against Voldemort. Who do you think that the teachers are going to believe? You, a boy who's father is a Death Eater, who, just last year, supported Umbridge, who none of the teachers actually liked, or me?"

 Malfoy glared furiously, knowing that nothing he could say from now on would help anything. Severus Snape was gone – if he had been here still, Malfoy would have gone to him. Snape always listened to him.

 "You came without anyone to hide behind," Harry remarked coldly. "How's it feel to be all alone without your goons to help you?"

 Malfoy glared, but didn't answer. In truth, he was scared. He should never have told Crabbe and Goyle not to come with him. He'd thought that they would make too much noise. He hadn't considered that they might be useful.

 "Scram, Malfoy," Tatsu advised. "If I hear you've been annoying Harry and his friends, it'll be all the worse for you."

 Malfoy fled.

 "Come on then Harry, we'll go the Room of Requirement for your training," Tatsu said. "You can do some of your homework later – keeping fit will mean the difference between life and death."

 Harry sighed and waved goodbye to his friends.

 That night, once his training with Tatsu had finished, Harry lay in his bed in the Gryffindor boys dormitory. He was tired. Completely worn out. Training with Tatsu did that to a person.

 He sank swiftly in a deep and restful sleep, wondering if Sirius would come to him that night. Harry was not expecting what would happen that night.

***

Well, couldn't NOT leave a cliffie could I? Next chapter will be out sooner, I hope.

 My apologies for the lateness of this one – I had quite a bit of homework to get through, unfortunately, and I was out for a while too … Oh well, I'll try and keep up this week, but I can't promise anything, I've got a bout of tests coming up.

 VOTE RESULTS: About nineteen people voted to keep the review chapter, and only thirteen to put the thanks back at the bottom of the page, therefore the review page will be remaining. Thanks to everyone who voted.

~WolfMoon~


	53. Warning

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Fifty Two: Warning

18.9.1996

 "Sirius!" Harry called a greeting to his godfather. "How are you?"

 Sirius grinned at his godson. "I'm pretty good. How about you?"

 "Fabulous!" Harry replied, and the tale of the day poured from his lips in a flood. Sirius looked impressed.

 "Tatsu's your guardian now? That's good – he'll be able to keep an eye out for you, but he won't go not letting you do things because they're 'too dangerous' or anything! But listen, Harry, I've got something important to tell you."

 Harry sat forward. "What's happened?" he asked worriedly.

 "It's time that you told Dumbledore about being able to meet up with me in dreams," Sirius replied. "Remus has been with Snape – Snivellus has to attack Arabella Figg and the court house tomorrow morning. You have to make sure that Arabella isn't there, and that Dumbledore is ready to fight tomorrow!"

 Harry winced slightly. "I suppose it is time that I told them, and I certainly can't stand by while people get killed … Alright, I'll go and talk to Dumbledore now … Do you know the times?"

 "They attack Arabella's at twelve, and the court house once they've finished there," Sirius replied. "I'll talk to you again soon."

 Harry waved, and woke himself up with a practiced ease. "Come on Grypis," he murmured to the griffin. "You heard Sirius, we've got to get to Dumbledore."

 "_I'll get Tatsu," Grypis replied, leaping from Harry's bed and assuming his other form – that of a hawk. _

 "Thanks," Harry whispered, waving his wand with a murmured incarnation. Suddenly he was dressed in loose blue jeans, a tight black t-shirt and a set of open robes, with his Prefect badge on the front of them, wearing the doc martens that Tonks had insisted he buy.

 For a moment he debated waking Ron, then he decided against it – he didn't want to share his secret with any one but those he had to. Besides, Ron would appreciate his sleep, Harry thought, and strode quickly out of the dormitory.

 Walking through the passageways of Hogwarts after hours without the invisibility cloak gave Harry a bit of a kick yet. He wouldn't get in trouble, thanks to the little badge on his chest.

 Suddenly he came to a halt – there was the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He walked over to it and murmured "mint humbug". 

 The gargoyle sprang to life and slipped out of the way, as the wall behind it came in half, leaving Harry standing facing a moving staircase. 

 Harry stepped onto quickly, even as he heard the sound of running footsteps and the flutter of bird wings behind him. Tatsu and Grypis were coming.

 "Harry wait up," Tatsu called, breathing easily despite his run. Harry paused, waiting for Tatsu to catch him up. "What's happened?"

 "Sirius came to me in a dream just before," Harry muttered quickly. "We have to tell Dumbledore about it now."

 "Why?" Tatsu asked. Harry was pleased to see that he was the not the only one unwilling to give up this secret.

 "I'll tell you when I tell Dumbledore," he replied, as the spiralling staircase came a halt in front of the door to Dumbledore's office.

 Harry lifted the griffin shaped knocker and rapped on the door. "Come in!" Dumbledore's voice called merrily from within.

 Harry pushed the door open and he and Tatsu entered the room. "Harry! Tatsu! What a pleasant surprise!" Dumbledore smiled at them, as though this was not after midnight, when most people were asleep. "What can I do for you?"

 "I've been hiding something, this year," Harry said quickly, before he lost his never. "But I have to tell you about it now. Tatsu knows too."

 "And what is it that you've been hiding?" Dumbledore asked, not seeming surprised that Harry had been hiding anything.

 "It's about Sirius," Harry replied. "He's not completely dead. He fell into the Realms of the Dead, but because he was alive when he entered them, he is still actually alive. He can visit people in their dreams. He came to me, and to Tatsu, and Remus, before he died. We've been keeping in touch," Harry was speaking very quickly, but he knew that Dumbledore would have caught every word.

 "Well … that is … most unexpected, Harry. But why tell me now?"

 "Remus is with Snape," Harry replied. "Sirius and Remus still talk, sometimes, because Remus can go back to the Realms of the Dead. Snape has to lead Death Eaters in an attack against Little Whinging tomorrow."

 "Who does he have to attack?" Dumbledore's voice was sudden harsh and insistent. Looking up, Harry saw that Dumbledore, while not angry, was approaching such a state very quickly.

 Dumbledore was scary when he was angry, Harry knew well. "He has to attack Mrs. Figg at midday, but since she's here at Hogwarts, that won't be a problem, then go around to the court house and catch me, and kill anyone else who's there," Harry replied.   
 Tatsu stirred angrily beside him.

 "Arabella and I will have to come up with a reason for Severus not knowing about her coming here … As for the court house, we've always got wizards stationed around you, they should be enough to deal with the Death Eaters – if not, Tatsu is with us, and he'll be able to prevent you from being killed," Dumbledore said, then smiled gently at Harry.

 "You've done all that you could, Harry. Go and sleep now. You'll have a big day tomorrow," he added.

 Harry nodded and stood up. Tatsu moved to follow him. "If I could have a word, Tatsu?" Dumbledore asked, before the man could move.

 Harry left the office behind him, hurrying back to the Gryffindor tower. "Hello Harry," a voice came from behind him.

 Harry spun around, wand coming out, but then realised it was only Mrs. Figg. "Good boy, good reflexes," she told him with an approving nod. "What are you doing up at this hour of the night?"

 "Death Eaters are going to attack your house tomorrow morning," Harry replied. "I was just telling Dumbledore about it – he said that you and he would have to come up with a plan …"

 "So we will. I'll go and talk to him now," Arabella decided.

 "Um, Arabella, could you tell him not to tell anyone how it was that I found out?" Harry asked. "Tatsu might have asked him to do that already, but I forgot…"

 "Well … yes, alright, I'll do that then," Arabella said, obviously wanting to know what was going on herself.

 "Thanks" Harry replied, and continued on his way, as Arabella went in the opposite direction.

 The next morning Harry awoke, feeling somewhat excited. "Morning Ron," he greeted his friend.

 "Morning Harry," Ron replied tiredly, watching in amazement as Harry dressed himself with a wave of his wand, this time not wearing his school robes, but a fairly presentably outfit of black jeans and a loose, white shirt.

 "I'll see you later, I have to go and find Dumbledore," Harry said, shrugging into a black jacket and lifting Grypis into his arms.

 "See ya," Ron muttered sleepily in reply, looking as though he'd much rather sleep than get up again. 

 Harry smiled faintly, and headed back down into the school, searching for the Headmaster

 He was not hard to find. Waiting in the entrance hall were Dumbledore and Tatsu. "Come on, we have to get to the court house and set up," Tatsu murmured to Harry.

 Harry nodded his head slightly. "Ok," he replied. "What do we need to set up?" 

 "An escape route for you, most importantly," Alastor Moody's voice came from behind him. The old Auror came forward, his wooden leg clunking softly.

 "Why is that most important? Isn't the most important thing to keep as many people alive as possible?" Harry asked. 

 "No, because you are the only who one could defeat Voldemort," Moody replied sternly. "If he catches you, he'll kill you, and we'll be stuck with him forever. The most important thing to anyone on _our_ side of the magical world right now is to keep you alive so that you can, eventually, kill Voldemort!"

 Harry could see where Moody was coming from, but didn't mean that he was happy about the decision. He didn't want anyone dying just so he could stay alive …

 "Come on boy, don't stand around all day," Moody clunked towards the front doors, and Harry followed him with a sigh, Dumbledore and Tatsu walking with him.

 Outside, Moody took a coin from his pocket. "Portkey," he grunted, when Harry asked what it was. "Put your hand on it boy, you too, Albus, Tatsu."

 Harry touched the Portkey, feeling somewhat resentful, because he disliked Portkeys immensely.

 Today would be an interesting day.

***

There we go!

Hehe, I made a really big mistake two chapters back, in the one where Sev went to Arabella's house, but none of you guys picked up on it. Arabella is the caretaker in Hogwarts now, so she isn't go to be home, is she? Well, I've gone back and changed it. You may want to re-read the chapter, I don't know. It's different now though!

 Not many reviews for last chapter *stern look at reviewers* But oh well. I'm thinking of putting up a new story, an AU where Harry is raised by Sirius, not the Dursley's. The first chapter should be up in about five days, if I decide to write it.

~WolfMoon~


	54. Court House Conflict

In Every Darkness

Chapter Fifty Three: Court House Conflict

19.9.1996

 "On your feet boy," Moody said gruffly to Harry, offering the boy a hand. Harry took it gratefully, a little red in the face. He'd tripped on the uneven ground of the place they'd landed.

 "Alastor, this doesn't appear to Little Whining," Dumbledore said mildly, looking around. "Unless I miss my guess, I would think that isn't even a settlement."

 Harry looked around, and almost immediately agreed with Dumbledore. From what he could work out, they were in the middle of a forest. 

 "Can't be too careful, Albus," Moody replied, looking around, scanning the area with his magical eye. "Good, there's no one here. There's brooms over there, we'll all have to go to Tatsu's house and leave the brooms there."

 "Why are we here?" Tatsu asked, looking around.

 "I told you boy," Moody replied, "can't be too careful. I set up the Portkey myself, made sure that we wouldn't be going anywhere that Death Eaters might trap us."

 "We don't seem to be anywhere else much," Tatsu remarked dryly.

 "We're only twenty miles away from Surrey," Moody replied impatiently. "It should only take a few minutes to fly there from here."

 "Twenty miles? Why Alastor, I do believe that you become _less_ paranoid in your old age. Time was, you wouldn't go anywhere without a hundred mile detour," Dumbledore smiled gently at his old friend.

 "I still do, where I can," Moody said testily. "But you said that we didn't have much time, so I was forced to restrict myself."

 Harry fought hard not to laugh, and mounted one of the brooms that Moody had provided – Nimbus Two Thousands.

 "Mount up, use evasive flying techniques, disguise yourselves – wait, boy, I'd best to that for you!" Moody rapped Harry sharply on the head, and Harry felt the same sensation as the last time this had happened, just over a year before.

 Looking down at himself, Harry smiled faintly, seeing his now chameleon body shift and change to blend in with the background whenever he moved.

 He looked over, just as Dumbledore did the same thing for Tatsu, and the two 'chameleons' grinned at each other.

 Grypis shifted form, becoming an eagle and taking off into the night. "_I will meet you there,_" he mind-spoke Harry. "_Don't get yourself killed._"

 "_You sound like Moody," Harry replied silently, laughing silently as he mounted the broom and kicked off, feeling the others around him without really needing to look._

 "_I'm not quite that__ paranoid, thank you very much," Grypis responded._

 "_I never said you were, but you are sounding as pessimistic_ as Moody does,_" Harry replied._

 "Rise to three thousand feet!" Moody called out, and Harry obeyed quickly as Tatsu flew up beside him. 

 "That old man gets more paranoid every time I meet him," Tatsu muttered in Harry's direction.

 Harry laughed, but quietly. "I know what you mean … I think. He's not as bad as he was when he came to pick up to take me to Head Quarters for the first time …"

 "Well that's something," Tatsu grinned back. "Oh, we're going down now," he added, watching as Moody started a sharp descent.

 Harry looked around to see how Dumbledore was going, and smiled to see the old wizard riding his broomstick with the expression of one going a rollercoaster for the second time – one of upmost glee.

 Harry rolled neatly into a dive, shooting downwards, enjoying the sensation of the wind flying wildly through his hair.

 He saw Privet Drive from the air, as he'd seen it only once before, a year before. He picked out Tatsu's house and raced for the ground, building up speed until neatly pulling out of the dive a few feet from the ground and landing perfectly.

 "Well done!" Tatsu said, with the air of one who'd seen similar manoeuvres on more than one occasion. Dumbledore nodded in agreement, but Moody looked at Harry with both eyes for a moment.

 "Nice dive, Potter. If you were anyone else, I'd tell you to be careful about landings, but I know that you can control your broom. Just don't try that on a broom you haven't used before," he told the boy, who smiled back at him.

 "I wont," Harry replied, not sure if he was being honest or not.

 "Good," Moody replied, examining their surroundings with both his magical eye and his normal one. "Come on, let's go to this Court House place then."

 Harry sighed. He would much rather that he didn't have to do this, but he knew that he had to put in an appearance. Besides, he might be able to help – if everyone else would _let_ him.

 Tatsu led the way into the house, where they left the brooms, then out the front to his car, which they all piled into.

 Soon enough they arrived at the court room, Harry was preparing himself for two battles: the battle to stay awake, and the battle to fight back rising panic at the thought of the attack.

 _You lived through one Death Eater attack, didn't you? He asked himself. _Yeah, but I wasn't expecting that one, and therefore didn't have time to be nervous. I was also _inside_ Hogwarts with lots of my friends and there were teachers outside,_ he replied._

 _And now I'm speaking to myself. Yay, he added._

 "_Then speak to me instead," Grypis advised, settling on Harry's lap when the boy sat down._

 _"Alright Grypis. When I don't need to pay attention here, I'll talk to you," Harry agreed._

 "How many wizards are here?" Harry asked Tatsu. Moody had disappeared into the crowd the moment that they'd arrived, presumably to sniff out trouble.

 "Quite a few," Tatsu replied. "A lot more than yesterday, in any case."

 Harry nodded and quietened. How many of those wizards would be alive after today? How many of them would die because of him?

 "_Not because of you, because of Voldemort. Voldemort ordered this attack, and those who have set themselves against him choose now to fight him. You are innocent of any involvement here," Grypis told him._

 "_But Voldemort would not have ordered this attack if it had not been for me," Harry pointed out._

 "_How can you know that? Besides, you did not ask for me to chose you as his greatest rival. You did not chose for him to kill your parents, nor did you chose for him to be cast from his body when he tried to kill you. You did not ask for any of this, as you have said often. Stop feeling bad for things that are not your fault. All of your troubles lead back to Voldemort, if you look back far enough."_

 "_Can't argue with griffin logic," Harry told Grypis, smiling from beneath his hair at the creature, before looking back up, adjusting his face to look sad, helpless and bewildered._

 "_Now just remember to keep up the act," Grypis told him. "_You are getting better at acting, but don't blow your career just yet._"_

 "_I'll try not to, believe me I will," was the reply._ "I think I'm supposed to be paying attention now though,_" Harry added, regretfully, breaking off his conversation with the griffin._

 "Mr. Harry J. Potter," the judge called out as the court fell silent.

 "Here, sir," Harry replied, at a nod from Dumbledore.

 "You were in your aunt and uncles house on the day of their deaths, were you not?" The judge asked. 

 "Yes, sir," Harry replied.

 "Can you describe the events for us, Mr. Potter?"

 "It was my birthday," Harry replied, and noted the immediate expressions of sympathy on the faces of the jury, and the sympathetic sounds from behind him. "I'd had a bit of a row with my uncle, I was going out with some friends for the day. My uncle hadn't wanted me to, he wanted me to stay home.

 "I heard noises from downstairs, for a moment, I thought it was my uncle, yelling at my friends cousin, Remus, who was picking me up. Then Tatsu," he indicated Tatsu with a wave of his hand, "climbed up through the window to say that he'd seen masked strangers in the house, and to tell me that I should get out.

 "I wanted to go and help. I don't know what I thought I could do – I didn't have a weapon and there would have been more of them than there were of me … But Tatsu persuaded me that I should leave. I jumped out of the window, and there was a bang from behind me. The bottom levels of the house had exploded, or something.

 "When we went around the front, we saw the black clothed strangers running away, and there was a fire in the house. My aunt, uncle, cousin, and my friends cousin, were all dead …"

 Harry let tears fall from his eyes, thinking of Remus rather than his blood relatives. He felt a little guilty for this, it was like saying that his 'family' didn't matter … But he squashed those feelings firmly. It was the act that he had to concentrate on now.

 "Does this statement coincide with your own version of events, Mr. Kendo?" The judge asked, now looking to Tatsu.

 "It does, those bits of it that concern me," Tatsu replied. "I've no idea what went on in the house before I saw the black robed strangers turn up."

 "Thank you, Mr. Kendo, Mr. Potter," the judge replied.

 "I do not see that you can trust these statements," Marge suddenly said, loudly. "They are friends, the man, Kendo, has become Potter's guardian! How can you simply believe this story?!"

 There were mutters of annoyance from the Jury, and Harry knew that they all liked _him_ better, rather than his loud-voiced aunt.

 "You've got them, kid," Tatsu murmured. "Marge has just lost any support that she might have had, I think."

 Harry gave a faint, tight smile. He was getting worried, as he checked his watch. It was ten o'clock – two hours till the Death Eaters arrived.

 Harry drifted into something of a stupor for the rest of the morning, as the court wheedled its way through long procedures.

 Finally, the Judge stood up to close the proceedings. Harry looked down at his watch and cursed silently – two minutes to twelve. Snape would be attacking with the Death Eaters in two minutes time.

 "This court is adjourned," the judge finished formerly. Just as he said these words, there was a loud _crash, and the doors flew open. Harry didn't scream. He forced his face to assume a surprised expression._

 There were Death Eaters at the door. Robed in black, wearing blank, silver masks. The court house was thrown into instant havoc.

 "The Ministry is going to have a bit of a job clearing this up," Tatsu murmured. "Those Death Eaters really don't look happy …"

 Suddenly spells were shooting from the Death Eaters wands. Harry felt something heavy strike his side and tumbled over, moving his body so he'd be ready to attack the moment he hit the ground … Until he realised that the 'thing' was Tatsu.

 "Stay down for the moment," Tatsu whispered. "There are enough Phoenix Agents fighting to keep the Death Eaters back for a moment. Wait here – I'll go and help. Don't involve yourself just yet, Harry."

 Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Tatsu was gone. "_Doesn't anyone _understand_?" He asked Grypis, keeping his voice soundless. "_I can't just stay back, can't just leave this. I _need_ to help! I need to do _something!"_

  


 _"Then do something. Don't tell me about it. Tatsu will understand. He won't like it, but he'll understand," Grypis replied. "_He knows what it feels like, I'm sure he does."__

_ "Thanks Grypis. Do you want to help?"_

 "_No, Gryfas, but my thanks for asking," Grypis replied._

 Harry gave his friend a smile, then moved slowly forward, his wand slipping easily into his hand.

 Across the isle from him, he saw Marge, the Judge, the jury and Marge's lawyer, all of whom looked frankly terrified. Harry also noted that a Death Eater was coming towards them, wand raised.

 Harry threw himself from his position on the floor, wand coming up, his mind sinking easily into the Centre. He whispered the words to a spell, freezing the Death Eater in place, before stunning him and placing a full body bind on him.

 "Are you alright?" he asked, coming to a halt just beside the judge.

 "Who are these people? What are they? What are _you_?" The judge asked, gibbering almost mindlessly.

 "I'm a student in a school that teaches magic. I'm going to be a wizard when I graduate at the end of next year," Harry thought the best thing to do might be to explain the situation. He kept an eye on the fight as he did so.

 "The man who is my lawyer, Albus Dumbledore, is the headmaster of my school. My parents were killed by a dark wizard when I was young – he tried to kill me, but it didn't work. It nearly killed him instead.

 "He's come back to life now. The men in black robes are his followers, the other people with wands are on my side, against him. He doesn't think that Muggles – what we call non-magic people – should be allowed to life. He thinks that you are the scum of the earth … But the people against him, while they don't all necessarily like Muggles, Professor Dumbledore and the people here do. That's why they _are here, protecting you guys… Also protecting me."_

 "And why are you even _worth_ protecting?" Marge snarled at him, her face very red.

 "Because I'm the only one that kill Voldemort – the bad wizard. One of us has to kill the other. The Death Eaters – Voldemort's followers – are most likely here to catch me and take me to him, so that he can kill me," Harry replied.

 "You're lying," Marge told him.

 "No, I'm not," Harry replied, matter of factly, at the same moment raising his wand and stunning another Death Eater.

 "_Mobilicorpus," he whispered, floating the Death Eater towards them, and placing him in a full body bind beside the other. "If I was lying, I wouldn't be able to do that." _

 Now he looked properly at the fight. The Muggles would probably be alright. They knew what they were up against, at any rate. "Stay here, don't move, try and keep out of the way of spells. You can't do anything against them," he said rapidly.

 "Where are you going?" one of the women from the Jury asked. 

 "To help fight," Harry replied. "Those people, or ones like them, helped kill my parents, killed my only remaining family, and my godfather and other friends of mine. They put me in danger, and my friends in danger because of me. I'm not going to sit back and let them attack people I care about."

 "You're very brave," the woman said.

 "I know more than one person who'd say I just lacked the sense to keep from getting killed," Harry replied dryly, leaping away before any one else could speak.

 Two Death Eaters were coming in his direction, wands raised. "Stupefy," Harry muttered, wand pointed at one, at the same time kicking out and up.

 Surprised by the physical attack, the first Death Eater didn't even notice the stunning spell hitting him, knocking him unconscious.

 The second Death Eater smiled cruelly. "Well well well, if it isn't the Potter boy. Do you _really_ think you can do anything here? Besides getting your friends killed?" he asked.

 "No, I don't think I can, I _know_ I can," Harry replied, before murmuring, "_expelliarmus._"

 "Do you expect me to fall for something that simple?" The Death Eater demanded, blocking Harry's spell. He hadn't heard Harry's murmured, "_petrificus totalus," and therefore the full body bind curse caught him before he could do anything._

 "Well, you've just proven you can," Harry told his frozen foe, glancing around.

 The fight seemed to be turning against Harry's friends. The Death Eaters had not had the element of surprise, but had recovered quickly from this.

 Moody was attempting to duel with five Death Eaters at once, and his foes were slowly pushing him into a corner. Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley and Katharine, the woman who'd joined over the summer, who'd been with Harry when he first met Tatsu, had formed a triangle, and were trying to keep seven or eight Death Eaters away from themselves.

 Other Order of the Phoenix members were trying to band together, get back to back so they'd be better off.

 In the middle of everything was Tatsu. Harry was sure that the man was modifying half the spells that were being sent in any direction, even as he fought with hands and feet to do his best against the Death Eaters.

 Harry quickly decided it was Moody who was in the most need of his aid, and, decision made, hurled himself forward.

 He did not stop to think about the consequences of his actions, he did not stop to think that he could get caught, or killed, here. He only knew that the Death Eaters were his enemies, that they'd killed his friends, killed people Harry did not know by name or face, but who were linked to him in their hatred of Lord Voldemort. 

 His mind was solely focused on one idea – the Death Eaters, his enemies, must die.

***

 Sorry about the lack of update. Had a bit of a busy week – two tests, I've been sick, and I haven't had much time to use the computer any way. Also, my teachers seem to have remembered what 'homework' is.

 Anyway, to make up for this, I've made the chapter longer than usual-  2900 words!

 I've been working on two other stories – the Alternate Universe fic, and an original fiction that I'm writing for an art project. The AU fic will be out in a week or so, still. I haven't had much time, as I said.

 I'm going absailing tomorrow, so I probably won't be able to update. I'll try and get a long chapter out on Sunday (or what is Sunday for me, in Australia, anyway).

 Alright, enough with the notes. I'll let you go and read the thanks chapter now! REVIEW PLEASE!

~WolfMoon~


	55. Fighting

In Every Darkness

Chapter Fifty Four: Fighting

19.7.1996

Severus had been glad when he saw Tatsu enter the fray without Harry Potter. He mightn't like the boy, but he didn't want to give Potter to Voldemort either.

 _Why Sev, I didn't know you cared, Lupin remarked._

 **Lupin: Shut up! Severus snarled within his mind. **I'm trying to concentrate here!****

 _Oh fine, I'll leave you alone for the moment, Lupin replied._

 To Severus's surprise, this was exactly what he did. Rather than think about this, Severus turned his attention to the fight ahead of him. Much as he hated it, he would have to attack his allies.

 He joined a group trying to corner the woman Katharine – he didn't like her much, so it he wouldn't feel so guilty about attacking her.

 Then he saw Potter step into the fray. **Stupid boy**! Severus thought angrily, torn between deciding what to do. He wouldn't be able to reach Potter in time …

 _Sev, he can__ take care of himself. He just wants to be able to fight the people who've ruined his life. Just keep an eye on him, you'll see. He'll be fine, Lupin's voice came suddenly back to his mind. _

 **I thought you were shutting up, Severus grumbled.**

 _I was. But I said I would only be doing that for the moment. I'll shut up again soon, I'm just pointing something out. What would you do if you were told to hide?_

 Severus didn't answer. He knew that he'd do _exactly what Potter was doing now, and the thought did _not_ make him at all happy. Crowding in on Katharine, he kept flicking his eyes back to Potter._

 To his surprise, the boy actually seemed to be doing alright. He had his wand out, his eyes kept marking where the Death Eaters were, and he was heading towards Alastor Moody – presumably to help the Auror out.

 Harry looked around, green eyes quickly making sure that no one was coming too close to him. He had a shield charm up, which would block any weaker curses, but he had to keep an ear out for the more lethal ones.

 At least he knew that none of the Death Eaters were going to kill him – only Lord Voldemort could do that. Harry was only to be caught. 

 He ducked as a stunning spell hurtled in his direction, and grinned with ironic humour when it struck one of the Death Eaters that was cornering Moody.

 One of the Death Eaters was stupid enough to turn around, Moody stunned him immediately, and nodded to Harry, not taking his eyes off the Death Eaters.

 Harry smiled grimly, and threw himself into the fray, kicking the closest Death Eater to him hard in the back of a knee. The Death Eater's leg buckled, sending him off balance, Moody used a full body bind even as Harry stunned him.

 "Good work boy," Moody growled as Harry spun so that he was back to back with the old Auror, wand out and ready.

 The Death Eaters had been surprised by Harry's swift dealing with one of them, but they obviously thought that, as a schoolboy, Harry wouldn't be that good. 

 Harry quickly taught them differently – after two more Death Eaters went down between the pair of fighters, the others decided it would be better to go for less dangerous prey.

 "You're good, boy. Make a good Auror," Moody growled. "And don't you let anyone tell you differently."

 "Thanks," Harry muttered. "I guess I'll see you after the battle," he added, since Moody looked like he was about to move away.

 "Hopefully we won't meet up before then," Moody replied, then he was gone, step, _thump_, wading into the fray.

 Harry looked around him again. The battle was still raging, but his friends were fighting back, and they seemed to be getting better at forcing the Death Eaters back.

 "Expelliarmus!" it was a young voice, but not one Harry recognized. Immediately, he knew that it must be a Death Eater. Then the spell hit him, and his wand flew from his hand, he was thrown backwards, but he managed to flip, mid air, and come down lightly.

 Turning, he saw the Death Eater catch his wand. _Oh shi_t, Harry thought. _What now?_

 But already he was moving, in his centre, his body knew what he needed to do even before his mind did. He was going forwards, towards the Death Eater.

_ I have no weapons_, he thought. _Wrong,_ a contradicting thought came back. _Your body is all the weapon that you need._

 _Right. Harry closed in on the Death Eater who looked amazed. Harry didn't blame him. Who in their right mind would take on a Death Eater without a wand?_

 Just as the Death Eater raised his wand to attack, Harry really began to move, striking with all the speed and accuracy of a striking snake, lashing forwards. 

 The Death Eaters surprised yell and instinctive spell mattered nothing to Harry. The spell didn't touch him, he felt it whistle past his ear, then he was upon the Death Eater, kneeing him in the stomach, spinning around to kick out, sending the Death Eater flying backwards.

 The man rose again, shakily, watching Harry with an expression of fear, but also triumph. Harry knew where the triumph came from: If this Death Eater could catch him, he'd be Voldemort's favourite.

 Another spell whistled past him as he moved again. Harry scarcely noticed it. His opponent was young, inexperienced. This would work out just fine, Harry was sure.

 The Death Eater was throwing spells at him, as fast as he could speak. Harry didn't pay any of the any attention. He just wanted to get his wand back, and preferably leave this guy senseless.

 He was moving closer again, striking out with a punch to the right arm, deadening it. The Death Eater yelped in pain. _Baby_, Harry thought emotionlessly.

 He turned, kicking this time, to the kneecap. The Death Eater staggered, falling to one knee painfully. Within his centre, Harry could do nothing more than watch, a passive observer. If he _really_ tried, he could have taken proper control of his body and still be able to remain within the centre, but he was content to simply watch for the moment.

 He lashed out again, this time to the other leg, spinning around, he was behind the Death Eater, driving a punch into his lower back.

 Harry felt a vague sense of pain as his knuckles struck the mans spine, then there was a horrible _cracking sound. The Death Eater screamed once, then toppled forwards. He'd fainted._

 Harry was shaking. The Death Eaters spine had just been broken. _He'd_ just broken the Death Eaters spine. But he didn't have time to worry about being guilty about that now. More Death Eaters were heading towards him.

 Severus looked up when he heard the crack of braking bone, saw Harry Potter, not Harry _James_ Potter, but just Harry Potter, standing over a fallen Death Eater, absently massaging his fist.

 _So, you've finally admitted that Harry is James, Sev? Well done! It only took you, what … five years? Lupin again._

 **Shut up! Severus snarled, but he couldn't change the thought now. Harry Potter was not James with a few differences now. There could no be no going back to simply hating the boy as he _were_ his father.**

 Harry Potter had fought, and fought well. He'd taken on an opponent, and he'd fought that opponent, an opponent who was older, stronger, who knew more spells than Harry did – without a wand.

 Something that Severus Snape _knew James would never do. While James had been brave – much as he hated to admit it, James Potter had had some bravery, when facing Death Eaters – he'd always looked out for himself first. _

 James Potter would have never done what his son and just done.

 But more Death Eaters were closing in on Potter now. Severus wondered how the boy would cope now.

 Then, in a flash, Potter had knelt, picked up his wand and thrown a stunning curse into his enemies ranks. A moment later, Tatsu Kendo was there, standing beside the boy.

 Knowing that Potter would be alright for the moment, that he, Severus, would not have step in and do something to prevent the Dark Lord getting what he wanted, Severus turned back to helping the Death Eaters gang up on a different wizard, Severus didn't know this person, they must have joined the Order in the weeks he'd been away.

 _Why Severus, I think you are finally finding a heart, Lupin remarked suddenly._

 **What do you mean by that? Severus demanded irritably.**

 _Well, you admitted that Harry could be better than his father was, and you would have gone to help him, even though it might have meant losing your place in the Death Eater ranks, Lupin replied._

 **I would have done that to prevent the Dark Lord getting his hand on the thing he most wants! Severus snarled, refusing to allow himself to even consider that there might be another reason. Especially not one like actually _caring_ that Potter could get hurt. That wasn't the case. Lupin just couldn't see that Severus _had_ _no heart._**

 Harry smiled in relief when a flash of blonde hair signalled Tatsu's approach.

 "I thought I told you to stay out of this," Tatsu remarked, kicking out at a Death Eater.

 Harry spun so that he and his guardian were back to back. "I seem to remember you saying something of the like," he admitted, unashamed. "I also read somewhere that no one should give an order that they _know_ won't be carried out. It's a waste of breath."

 Tatsu gave a short bark of laughter at that. "True," he admitted, punching one Death Eater in the temple.

 The Death Eaters seemed to be thinning now. The Order of the Phoenix was getting somewhere. Harry glanced around and saw Dumbledore, blue eyes blazing, shooting spells in every direction, keeping the Death Eaters back, saw Moody, limping forward to help a witch he didn't know. Everywhere, the Order of the Phoenix was grouping together to help fight the Death Eaters.

 Now the Death Eaters were heading towards him and Tatsu, Harry noted vaguely. He supposed they were trying to catch him. This _had been the entire idea of the attack, after all._

 "Get ready kid," Tatsu murmured – he'd noticed also.

 Harry set his body, raised his wand in his right hand, and got as ready as possible.

 _Why am I doing this? His mind yelled at him. _I should have listened to Tatsu, should have stayed out of this altogether. Too late now._ Even as he thought this, his mind outside of the centre was coolly deciding which Death Eaters should be attacked first._

 The Death Eaters were coming forward. Dimly Harry noticed that the Order of the Phoenix was coming also, ready to help fend off the Death Eaters.

 "I should probably tell you to get out of the fighting again," Tatsu remarked. "But like you said, never give an order that you know won't be obeyed. Just don't die or get captured."

 Harry smiled faintly, which seemed to put the Death Eaters off a little, then he was moving.

 "Stupefy! Impedimenta! Tarantallegra! Rictusempra!" Harry yelled, hardly aware that he was even doing so. "Expelliarmus!" The spells wove and danced around him, and Harry danced with them, his body the weapon he'd been melding it to be for the past few months. Kicks and punches, trips, jumps and leaps faded, there was only movement. 

 Suddenly, hands caught his shoulders, he felt a wand tip press itself to his temple. "Don't move," a voice grated in his ear.

***

Oooh! Now _there was a fun place to leave off! You hate me again, don't you?_

 For those of you who don't know, because I don't send you the update notice, and you don't have author alert, I have a new story, which is called After the Dawn – it's that AU that I was telling you about before! Please read and review! Don't worry, it shouldn't take too much away from this story!

~WolfMoon~


	56. Consequences

In Every Darkness

Chapter Fifty Five: Consequences

19.7.1996

 The battle went on, no one noticed the Death Eater standing behind Harry, keeping the boy at wand point.

 For a moment, Harry considered fighting just for the sake of it, then he recognised the voice that had spoken to him: it was Snape. He smiled grimly.

 "You know I won't do that, Professor, don't you?" Harry murmured, keeping his voice down, so that no one would realise that Harry knew who it was that he was talking to.

 "You will if you know what's good for you," Snape hissed in his ear.

 "Well, you can't take me to Voldemort," Harry's voice was cool and unafraid. "So you obviously mean for me to escape in some manner soon. It's best I do so while all of your men here know what's going on, don't they?"

 "Oh, and how do you propose we do that?" Snape sneered at him. "I did this to get you out of the fight – it's too dangerous for someone as low on intelligence as you are."

 "Always so complementary, Snape," Harry snarled. "Just don't let anyone see you over my head."

 This wasn't a difficult order to follow, Harry being the same height as Snape since he'd been growing after beginning Hogwarts.

 Snape was about to question what Harry was doing when a Death Eater yelled something. Severus recognised the voice, though at the moment he failed to put a name to it.

 Suddenly Harry was twisting downwards, before he knew what was happening, a red light had struck Snape full in the face, and he dropped with a boneless grace to the ground.

 Harry took out the Death Eater who'd sent the curse with a quick stunning spell, while the man was still looking amazed that he'd attacked one of his own.

 The rest of the Death Eaters had noticed what had happened. They knew that there were now more people from the Order of the Phoenix than there were Death Eaters – they weren't willing to take the chance any more.

 Someone grabbed Snape before they all disaparated. They left everyone else. Either it had been a new Death Eater that had taken Snape away, or Voldemort had wanted Snape to get back to wherever it was that the Dark Lord had fortified himself. 

 Harry was standing easily, his breathing slightly rough, his eyes flickering over the Death Eaters who remained down, making sure none of them tried to rise again.

 "Harry, are you alright?" was the first question out of Dumbledore's mouth as the Hogwarts headmaster stepped towards to boy. 

 "I'm fine," Harry replied, willing the Headmaster to believe it.

 Dumbledore hesitated, giving him a stern look for a moment, then he seemed to shrug it off. "As you like," he murmured, walked away, checking on the others.

 "The Ministry will be here shortly," Dumbledore said. "To wipe the minds of the Muggles present … We will have to stay to make sure no one gets away."

 Harry wandered over towards the Judge and jury. "You guys alright?" he asked lazily.

 "Y-yes," whispered one of the women in the jury. "No one came this way, they were too busy with you lot." 

 "Good," Harry murmured. A ball of fur suddenly shot at him, and lifted Grypis easily onto his shoulder. "_You alright?" he asked silently._

 "_Yes. But you__ aren't," the griffin replied with devastating calm._

 "_No, I'm not … I'm not injured though, so it can be dealt with later," Harry replied, not willing to discuss the burden that weighed on his mind and heart… At least not yet._

 "You people are going to have to have your memories modified – non magic people aren't allowed to know about the magical world," Harry told them.

 "Why not?"

 "It's been the law since the Witch Burning days – we aren't allowed to let Muggles know about wizards. It causes too many problems. The Ministry thinks we are all best left alone," Harry replied shrugging.

 "Oh …"

 "Come on Harry, we'll get you back to Hogwarts. The court will decide later on, what the verdict is," Tatsu appeared by Harry's side.

 "We are decided – Mr. Potter has won this case, fairly," the Judge said, looking up suddenly. 

 Harry smiled with relief, allowing himself to droop, oh so slightly. "Well, that's a relief," Tatsu remarked, smiling. "Come on Harry, you need to rest … This must have been very emotionally wearing on you."

 He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and forcefully steered the boy from the room. Harry considered trying to fight him off and stay here, but he saw the form of the Death Eater who's back he'd broken – without the mask.

 The man –boy, really- had died, Harry was not sure what had killed him, a stray curse or the injury, but the weight on his mind and heart had just gotten heavier.

 Tatsu steered Harry out of the door, telling one of the Order where he was going. "Go ahead mate," the Order wizard said, giving Tatsu a slight salute.

 Tatsu nodded and got Harry into the car. Harry's mind, no longer in the Centre, was falling rapidly into a state of shock. "Do you want to talk about it?" Tatsu asked.

 "He's dead," Harry said, voice blank. 

 "Ah," Tatsu murmured. "The first person you've killed? It's always hard …"

 "What happened when you first killed someone?" Harry asked, coming out of his stupor slightly.

 "I'm a Malfoy, Harry, or at least, I was once. We are bred to be cruel, to revel in death … We are given pets and things, and are expected to make their lives miserable before we kill them. We do not love, we find the situation that will gain the most power." 

 "That doesn't sound like fun," Harry remarked.

 "I'm just glad I got away when I was young. The boy, my brother's brat, _might have had a chance at redemption, I don't know. He might still, but I doubt it. My brother always liked pain, even more than my father did," Tatsu remarked. "But that's not what we want to talk about. It's the first time _you've_ killed something. Tell me about it. Believe me, talking helps." _

 Harry still hesitated. _"Talk," Grypis advised. "_Tatsu is right, Gryfas, you need to talk about this, it will help lessen the pain, I think._"_

 "I feel terrible. I know he was a Death Eater, he would have killed heaps more people if he wasn't stopped … But what if he was under the Imperious Curse or something?" Harry started.

 "He wasn't," Tatsu said. "I can see it on them, sometimes, if I'm looking. That man had no curse upon him."

 "But still … He could have easily had a chance at redemption. He didn't necessarily want to kill, and he was young. He wasn't that much older than I am."

 "I'd put him at twenty five," Tatsu remarked. "That's old enough to make your own decisions. But as for redemption, certainly, it might have been possible. I don't know, I'd not met the man."  

 "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Harry demanded, tears suddenly overspilling from his eyes. 

 "A hero who cries for his enemies as well as his friends," murmured Tatsu. "That is a good thing to be able to do, Harry. At least you can know that someone cries for the loss of life."

 "But it's my fault that life was lost in the first place," Harry protested.

 "You still cry for his death," Tatsu said firmly.

 "Tatsu, I feel horrible, I feel unclean, stained …"

 "Harry, a Death Eater is someone who kills so often that what you are feeling now becomes ingrained upon their souls. They believe that killing just one more person will change things, take the feeling away … As long as you never let yourself do that, you'll be alright, in time."

 "That doesn't make me stop feeling awful now," Harry grouched.

 "Feeling awful is good," Tatsu insisted. "It means that you aren't going to start killing everyone and everything that goes against you. I'd be worried if you felt anything less than what you do now."

 Harry just sighed.

 "_In some ways Tatsu is right. I know it doesn't make you feel any better, but … The man was a Death Eater Harry. While you protest that he might have mended his ways, there is equal possibility that the man loved what he did, revelled in the destruction he caused. Let yourself feel bad, and the feeling will recede, with time. You just have to get through the next few days."_

 "_Grypis, I killed__ someone!"_

 "_And you'll have to kill more. You are to destroy Voldemort, Gryfas! To do that, you will have to kill him, and you will likely have to kill his Death Eaters also," Grypis said._

 "Here we are. Out you get Harry, come inside, eat something and sleep. You'll feel better for some sleep."

 Harry privately thought that he wouldn't feel better ever, but he bowed to his guardian's wisdom and allowed himself to be led inside, with Grypis tailing them both. This man had actually killed his own father, without meaning to, but he'd killed him, as surely as Harry had killed the man back there, whose name he didn't know.

 With Grypis perched now on his shoulder, Harry walked inside, his green eyes listless. Tatsu moved around the kitchen, feet making no sound on the reed mats that covered the floors.

 A moment later Harry found himself seated at the kitchen table with a steaming mug of Japanese tea in front of him. "Drink up lad," Tatsu said, a gentle look in his eyes. "Now, listen to me while you drink. I know I may have sounded heartless in the car before, but it would be worse for you if I'd been sympathetic. You wouldn't be able to walk past this; you'd feel absolutely terrible for a longer time."

 He fell silent, and Harry didn't bother trying to break it. He'd _wanted Tatsu to be sympathetic, but he wasn't sure, after hearing this, if that would have been the best course._

 He stood silently when he finished his tea, and headed away from the kitchen. He did not need Tatsu to point him the direction of the second bedroom, having helped decorated the house over the summer. 

 "_Sleep," Grypis advised. "__It might make you feel better, as Tatsu said."_

 Harry didn't think he'd be able to go to sleep, and said as much. "_Lie down, I'll take care of the rest,_" Grypis replied

 Surprised, Harry did as the griffin bade him, and settled down on the bed. Grypis, in cat form, settled crouching on Harry's chest, golden eyes staring into Harry's green ones.

 Suddenly Harry felt sleepy, he yawned, feeling the inky blackness of oblivion creeping up on him. He had time for only one sleepy thought before sleep claimed him. "_Grypis?_"

 "_You needed sleep, Gryfas," the griffin replied, though he knew that human boy was fast asleep already._

 "Sirius?" Harry looked around the chamber he was in. He wanted to talk to his godfather. Around him was a chamber of black stone, it felt like Harry's heart at the moment.

 "Whatcha doing here mate?" his godfathers voice came from behind him. "This place don't look so pretty."

 "It's what I feel like at the moment," Harry replied.

 "Do tell?" Sirius invited Harry to share his troubles.

 Harry hesitated, then, before he knew what was happening, he was pouring out the entire tale. Sirius listened quietly and didn't interrupt, letting Harry wind himself down to a standstill.

 "It's not easy, killing people," Sirius remarked softly. "But it's harder to stand by and watch people die. What Tatsu is said is true, you just have to live through it, it'll dim in time. Don't let the feeling you experience rule you, because it'll reduce you to the Death Eaters level. You lived through my death, with difficulty, and I'll be here to help you live through this also. You can't give up, too much rests on you."

 Harry sighed, sitting down and resting his chin on his knees, staring at what was now a scene of the rising sun, he figured that Sirius had changed it. "I feel so awful, Sirius. I know I hate the Death Eaters, and, till today, I wanted them all dead, even if I had to kill them by my own hand … But now? Death seems so harsh a fate, even for people as evil as the Death Eaters. Did you ever kill, Sirius?" 

 "Yes," Sirius replied, his voice turning melancholy. "More times than I'm proud of, though I never killed when I could help it, nor did I kill any save Death Eaters."

 "Did you feel as I do now?" 

 "Yes. I never threw off the feeling it left me with, that first time. I can see why Death Eaters kill again and again, convincing themselves that if they kill just one person more, the feeling will leave them… But I'm sure Tatsu told you all this. Look, Harry, you'll have to kill Voldemort someday, rid the world of his evil for ever."

 "But will I be able to?" Harry asked, anguished. "I never saw the Death Eaters as real people – they were horrible figures, half imagined. I see Voldemort the same, but when the times come to kill him, will I see Voldemort as the monster he has become, or the man he could have been?"

 "It matters not how you see him, Harry. Voldemort must die, and by your hand. When he is dead, you need never kill again. But if you see him as the monster, you will kill him in hate, and if you see him as the man he could have been, you will kill him from pity, that that goodness could never be recognised," Sirius said, after thinking it over for a little while.

 "Thank you Sirius … I think that helped," Harry said, smiling at his godfather. 

 "I hope it did. But you need to do some more work on Ancient Runes now, so, which one is this?"

 *** 

Hey lookie! *points excitedly at end of chapter* no cliffie! I managed to write a chapter without a cliffie at the end! Aren't I good?? *grins* review please!!


	57. Back to School

In Every Darkness

Chapter Fifty Six: Back to School

20.9.1996

 "Harry!" Ron and Hermione raced across the Gryffindor common room when they saw Harry standing by the Portrait Hole.

 "Hi guys," Harry smiled in greeting.

 "We heard about the fight – it was in the Evening Prophet yesterday!" Hermione told him. "Are you alright?"

 "Yeah," Harry replied, but a shadow was cast over him suddenly by the thought, and Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs when the Ron would have opened his mouth, probably to ask a question that Harry wouldn't want to answer.

 "Come on," she said quickly, as Ron looked about to ask anyway. "You look hungry, shall we go down to breakfast?"

 Harry hesitated. He didn't feel hungry. _"You have to eat," Grypis told him._

 _"I ate at Tatsu's,_" Harry replied.

 "_Hardly anything. Go with your friends, you don't have to eat much, just _something," Grypis informed him tartly.

 "Yeah, ok. Let's do that," Harry said aloud to his friends, and in his mind Grypis gave what might have been a cheer.

 "_You can't let yourself get too down over killing one of your enemies,_" Grypis told him. "_I know it must be a horrible feeling, but in a kill or be killed situation, you can't really help killing people. It won't do anyone –least of all you- any good to get depressed._" 

 "_You're right, I suppose, I just can't help but feel … dirty,_" Harry replied.

 "_You heard your friends, in time it will fade. Just live, Gryfas. Live and be well and this will pass._"

 "_Until the next time I have to kill someone,_" Harry thought back darkly.

 "_No need to even think about that,_" Grypis replied. "_Your friends are feeling nervous, I think, because you aren't speaking much. Eventually you're going to have to tell them what happened, you know."_

 "_I know,_" Harry replied. "_I'm just trying to put it off for as long as possible._"

 "So what did you guys do yesterday?" Harry asked, mentally kicking himself for being unable to think of more stimulating conversation.

 Ron gave him a funny look, but Hermione answered. "We were working on our assignments in Defence. It was funny, Tonks read over some of the peoples assignments, and then told us that she forgot to mention something about how you wrote things," here Hermione gave in to a bout of giggling and couldn't finish the sentence.

 "She said that we had to be writing the essay assuming we are on the side of the people we had to do the assignments on. Malfoy was livid, because he has to write _good_ thing about you now," Ron finished for Hermione.

 At these words, Harry decided Hermione had the right idea and started laughing himself, Ron very quickly joining in with his friends.

 It felt good to laugh, Harry realised. It helped reduce the _tainted_ feeling of death.

 A sudden vision came back to him, of Sirius laughing when Harry had first met him at the end of his third year, a little over two years ago now. When Sirius had laughed, his face had looked so much younger.

 "_Laughter is good,_" Grypis agreed. _"Laugh more often._" 

 "_Will you stop ordering me around?_" Harry demanded waspishly, his laughter dying once more as he and his friends pulled themselves together.

 "_Sometime, perhaps I'll consider it,_" Grypis told him after a moments thought.

 "That was good," Ron said aloud. "Not as good as 'Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret,' sure, but _nothing beats that."_

 The three friends were reduced to hysterics again, remembering the incident Ron spoke of, and slowly managed to make their way down to dinner.

 Ron and Hermione seemed to think that laughter was helping Harry also, because they kept recalling the many humorous events that had occurred throughout Hogwarts over the past five and a bit years.

 Severus Snape knelt in the Dark Lords chamber. He felt tired. Tired and old – not a good combination, especially with a meeting with the dark lord going on at the same time.

 "Tell me, Severus, how you managed to fail me _twice in one day," the Dark Lord hissed, and Severus flinched. The Dark Lord in a bad mood was __not a good thing. _

 "My Lord, I apologise for any offence I may have done to you! I was not aware that the Muggle-loving fool had hired the Figg woman to replace Argus Filch."

 "But you should have found that out, you know that don't you, Severus?" the Dark Lord interupted.

 "Yes, Lord, I know that I have failed you in failing to discover this, I accept my punishment as my due," Severus said immediately, knowing exactly what was coming.

 "_Crucio_," the Dark Lord hissed.

 Severus screamed in agony, but only once. The curse was lifted quickly, and Severus knew that this was because of his words moments before the curse was inflicted.

 "And at the Court House, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked now.

 "My Lord, I _had the Potter boy in my hands, my wand at his temple, but one of the other Death Eaters made the mistake of not seeing me, and sent a curse at the boy. He managed to move aside, and the curse struck me. I could not see it coming, the boy was in the way, and in any case I had not expected one of your own servants to attack me!" Severus cried out._

 "Yes … That was not _your fault Severus. Calling out to my Death Eaters that you had caught the boy would have made you the target of the Muggle-loving fool's attack, which would not have been good. Send the one that stunned you to me," the Dark Lord told him._

 "Lord, the man was one of those who was stunned before we could all leave," Severus murmured. "I am sorry I could not bring him to you for punishment, but surely he faces far worse at the hands of my Lord's enemies?"

 "Quite right, Severus. Very well, you may go. But do not fail me again, or the consequences will be far worse than this time!" Severus gladly fled the room, leaving the Dark Lord to his own devices.

 _Well, that wasn't too bad_, Lupin remarked cheerfully.

 **Speak for yourself,**Severus snarled. **It was painful enough for me!**

 _Touché,_ was the only response. The pair of them bickered as Severus walked them both back to his rooms at the Dark Fortress.

 The next few days passed very well, in Harry's estimation at least. Tatsu came frequently to the school, teaching Harry new tricks to do with martial arts, and discussing the essay that Harry was doing on his magical guardian.

 Despite the load of homework that Harry had, he was far happier than he had been the year before. The Defense Association had grown far larger. Now some seventy five per cent of students from second year up were involved in the group.

 Now that everyone _knew the Lord Voldemort was back, they were all eager to learn as much practical Defence Magic as possible. The first years hadn't joined the Association because they didn't know enough to keep up with the rest of the class, but Harry had ended up making accommodations for them also._

 "Hey everyone, how are you?" He asked, walking in to the room on Saturday afternoon. Here were every single one of the first years at Hogwarts.

 "Hi Harry!" all of them piped back. 

 Harry had decided, due to the pressure of all the first years, to start a programme to aid them in gaining confidence with magic. He was not always teacher, he enlisted Hermione's help also, and sometimes Ron. The Weasley boy was not particularly interested in teaching, however. 

 Harry and Hermione were teaching the first years bits of extra magic and aiding them in getting better confidence in practical magical application, which was what this group had been dubbed. 

 "What do you guys want to work on today?" Harry asked, smiling at them all. After the attack on Hogwarts, almost a month prior, he and the first years had remained good friends.

 "Well, Professor Flitwick was teaching as how to make objects fly today," one girl, a Ravenclaw, said. "But my class at least didn't get much of a chance to do any of the practical stuff."

 The rest of the Houses chimed in to say that they hadn't been able to get much practice done either. "Could we do some of that, then?" the Ravenclaw who'd spoken up first enquired.

 "Of course we can. D'you want me to tell you how Ron used that spell to defeat a mountain troll?" Harry asked – he found that if the first years listened to a story about a spell, they were more likely to grasp how to do it quickly.

 "Yes please!" All of them suddenly found seats and sat in a circle around Harry, who laughed slightly.

 "Ok, back when me and Ron and Hermione were in first year …" Harry began.

 A short time later, the story over and the first years fired with enthusiasm, the group stood up and Harry demonstrated the spell. "Wingardium leviosa!" he cried, flicking his wand at a vase, which immediately lifted into the air.

 The first years raised a small cheer, and Harry repeated the incarnation clearly, then had them all repeat it back to him. "Ok good, now why don't you go and practice, and we'll meet in half an hour to demonstrate how we are going, if you want to."

 The first years scattered and Harry settled down to write an essay for Michael McGonagall on Basilisk venom, its uses in potions and poisons, and any possible cures that could be made for, or by the venom.

 Half an hour later, Harry was nearly done and the first years had returned to his area of the room, most of them looking triumphant, and a few of them confused.

 "Well, who managed to do the spell?" Harry asked, smiling at them all.

 Nearly everyone raised their hand. One boy signalled to get Harry's attention – he hadn't put his hand up with most of the rest of the group.

 "Yes? Sam Taylor, isn't it?" Harry said, smiling confidently at the boy.

 "I can't get it to work, Harry," the boy replied, shame faced. He was in Hufflepuff, Harry recalled. 

 "Well, tell me how you are saying the words," Harry told him, and the boy obeyed.

 He was pouncing them almost right. "Close, very close. Did anyone else spot what Sam did wrong?"

 Sam's brother, Luis, raised his hand.

 "Yes Luis?"

 "He didn't make the _o sound in Leviosa long enough," the boy replied promptly._

 "Quite right. Make the _o sound long, Sam, go on, try it!" Harry urged the boy, who did as Harry asked, flicking his wand a feather which had helpfully appeared._

 It immediately raised into the air, and the others cheered for their year mate. "Well done Sam!" Harry said, smiling proudly.

 He had been trying to make sure that no one was embarrassed to ask questions in these sessions, knowing that this would only promote peoples difficulties. No one in the class laughed at anyone else when they made a mistake, since they were in first year, everyone was quite prone to them.

 "Anyone else want to show the class how their going?" Harry asked, and immediately the rest of the students were clamouring to get up and demonstrate.

 An afternoon well spent, Harry decided a while later as he packed up his things and walked with the first years back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

***

Hey look, no cliffie again! I'm getting better! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and you are all individually thanked on the next chapter, as always. Review please everyone!

~WolfMoon~


	58. Poison

In Every Darkness

Chapter Fifty Seven: Poison

30.9.1996

The last morning in September dawned bright and clear, but for Harry and seven other students, the rising of the sun did not herald the start of the day, but rather the end of a long hard Quidditch practice in the early predawn darkness.

 "Whew, that was tiring," Ron muttered, smothering a yawn. The rest of the team nodded in tired agreement. "But we have to be in form for the first match of the season, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!"

 The rest of the team laughed and nodded agreement, hurrying into the changing rooms to get changed before breakfast and lessons began the day for the rest of the school.

 Harry hurried back up the Gryffindor Common Room, carrying with him several slices of buttered bread – he wanted to do some more of his homework so he'd have more time that afternoon with Tatsu to train.

 "We'd better get to Potions," Hermione remarked, coming in through the Portrait Hole. "Did you manage to finish the assignment?"

 "Yeah, thanks Hermione," Harry replied absently. Hermione had been helping Harry with his homework more than usual over the past little while, making sure that he had caught up after taking time off to go the court case.

 Harry thought she might have guessed what had happened in the battle, but she never mentioned anything about it, and neither did Ron, though Harry was sure that this was because the red-haired boy had been warned off by Hermione.

 Harry and Hermione hurried down to the dungeons to the closed door the Potions classroom. There were no Slytherins there quite yet – they didn't arrive until the bell rang anymore. It was their way of protesting not having Snape for a teacher.

 "Harry, Hermione, good morning," a voice came from behind him. The only two Gryffindors in the NEWT level Potions class turned to greet Michael with smiles. "Come on in."

 Michael rested a hand on the door of the classroom, which immediately swung open. "You've got your papers? Excellent," he said, collecting them.

 "What are we doing this lesson, Sir?" Hermione asked.

 "I'll be showing some of the effects basilisk venom has on things. It's very difficult to get hold of, naturally, and I had to get special permission from the Ministry to show you, but I believe it's a necessary thing to show you, and they eventually agreed," Michael replied.

 "You've got _basilisk venom?" Hermione asked, incredulous. "That's a class A non-tradable good!"_

 "I know, that's why I had to get special permission," Michael replied. He'd told the students to call him Michael or Professor Michael, because otherwise they'd get confused as to which Professor McGonagall was being talked about.

 The bell went, and suddenly Slytherin students appeared, walking into the room looking sullen. Malfoy and his gang were the last people into the room, about three minutes after the bell rang. 

 "You are three minutes late, Mr. Malfoy, why?" Michael stated, looking sternly at the blond Slytherin.

 "I was eating breakfast," Malfoy replied with a sneer.

 "You should have been eating breakfast earlier and left earlier to arrive here _on time, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherin for every minute you were late, and the same for those of you who were with him," Michael said, eyes like flint._

 Harry could easily see the Transfiguration teacher in this man.

 Malfoy opened his mouth in something akin to horror – there had been five people with him, so suddenly Slytherin was one hundred and fifty points down!

 Harry and Hermione shared a smile. Malfoy would never be late to _this_ lesson again!

 "But sir! You can't _do _that!" Malfoy cried. Harry knew that Slytherin had been tying with Gryffindor in the lead with two hundred points each this morning, now Slytherin had gone back to where Hufflepuff was!   
 "Be silent, Malfoy, or it'll be double that," Michael replied. "Now sit down. In future, that is the penalty for lateness to this class. I do not expect _any_ of you to be more than a minute late again. Now, today we'll be looking at the effect that Basilisk venom has on various substances."

 He fiddled with something on the desk, then brought out several tubes, each one half filled with various substances. There was one with water, one with plant leaves and one with metal shavings. 

 Then he brought out a platter with a bit of flesh that looked to have come from a goat or something. It was still fresh, and most people in the room wrinkled their noses.

 "Come up the front please," Michael told them. Harry and Hermione, who were sitting in the front desks, didn't even have to move, and the Slytherins gathered themselves only reluctantly. 

 "Watch closely," Michael told them, and took out a dropper. "This contains a very small about of basilisk venom." Take out the stopper, he allowed to drops to fall into the water. Harry noticed that Michael was wearing gloves.

 The water, for a moment, remained the same. Then it suddenly turned a putrid green, and stayed that way for a little while, before fading back to a slightly misty clear.

 "Deadly," Michael murmured softly. "If someone drank that, they would die almost instantaneously."

 Harry noted that the Slytherins had slightly eager looks on their faces now. "There is no cure for ingested basilisk venom," Michael continued. "It kills so fast that even there was one, it would have to be taken only seconds after swallowing the poison, and, in most cases, you have no idea you've been poisoned until you die."

 Next to Harry, Hermione shuddered.

 "There is, however, a charm that should show you if a liquid has been infested with basilisk venom," Michael took out his wand. "You notice that the water is a little murky now? That shows you that something _might_ be wrong with it … To test it, you can do this," raising his wand, Michael flicked it at the tube. "_Revelo," he murmured._

 Immediately the water returned to the putrid green colour it had been before. "As you see, the spell is simple and effective, and will work on any given liquid. Now, let's see what the venom does to metal, shall we?"

 He allowed a few droplets to fall into the tube containing the metal. With a soft _hiss and a touch of steam, the metal immediately began to decompose. _

 "The venom eats through metal with a frightening speed," Michael said, not thirty seconds later, when the metal had been reduced to nothing. "A long time ago, before the poison was outlawed, thieves would use this to aid them in getting into dwellings. Now, for plants."

 Again, a few droplets fell into the tube, and immediately they reacted as if touched by acid. Wherever the drops fell, they bit through the leaves, which turned black around the edges, curling up and eventually turning to dust before disappearing completely.

 Hermione shuddered again, and Harry could blame her.

 "Now, the most important one. What the venom does to flesh," Michael said. Harry winced, though no one was paying attention to him, and his hand slid to his arm, just above the elbow, where once a basilisk fang had buried itself.

 Now Michael was taking out a hollow bin, letting four or five drops of venom fall into it. Taking this, he buried it in the flesh he'd brought. Almost immediately a nasty smell filled everyones nostrils. "It's hard to see what's happening here," Michael remarked. "But the poison in running through the veins that remain here, finding anything that it can destroy … there won't be much, that's why the smell, you see. Had this been alive, it would have died in about thirty seconds."

 "Harry," Hermione squeaked suddenly. "Didn't one of those_ bite_ you?"

 "Yes," Harry muttered, his hand still covering the place where the fang had entered his flesh, as if he could still remember the sensation.

 "How did that happen?" Michael immediately looked at Harry, eyes sharp. "And how is it you still live?"

 "It was back in my second year. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets was a basilisk. It took Ginny Weasley, my friends sister, into the Chamber, me and Ron went after it with Lockhart, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher of the time. Ron got trapped by a cave in, him on one side and me on the on the other. I was on the side that led further into the Chamber, so I kept on alone.

 "In the Chamber, Tom Riddle had come out of diary in which he preserved a memory of sixteen year old self, he was using Ginny's life force. He called the basilisk down to get it to kill me.

 "Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, came down into the Chamber, it had the Sorting Hat with it. Fawkes blinded the basilisk by attacking its eyes, but Riddle made it keep coming at me by smelling me.

 "The Sorting Hat gave me a sword, it's in Dumbledore's office, and I used that to kill the basilisk, but it managed to sink a fang into my arm before it died.

 "Fawkes landed and cried on the wound – phoenix tears have healing powers, and it was that that saved my life," Harry finished, shrugging slightly.

 "And is the basilisk still down there?" Michael asked, an eager note in his voice.

 "Yes, it's still there, as far as I know. Only me and Voldemort," the room flinched, "can get into the Chamber because you have to be able to speak parsletongue. I doubt that Voldemort," everyone flinched again, "has been down there any time recently, as he only had the chance last year and year before, and he hasn't been to Hogwarts yet."

 "Well … the Ministry will want to go down there and collect anything useful … I'll have to le them know … You wouldn't object to taking them down there, would you?" Michael asked.

 "No … No, I wouldn't," Harry said, after a few moments thought.

 "Oh good. We'll take the class down as well then!" Michael said. "It might be interesting to see a basilisk. There hasn't been one, other than this, for about four hundred years now … Chance of a life time, especially if it's dead!"

 Harry and Hermione smiled, but the Slytherins didn't. Harry knew that if Snape had made a comment like that, they'd all be laughing. But the old Potions Master was not likely to say something that close to a joke.

 "Very well, I'll talk to the Ministry tonight, most likely. Now, for next week, I want a report on the effects that basilisk venom has on four different substances. Dismissed," Micheal ended the lesson.

 Harry was just as glad – talking of basilisks had woken his memories of second year. In his mind, he could see the huge form of the thousand-year-old serpant rearing over him, and then falling, falling … he could feel the sword in his hands, the sensation of warm blood from the basilisks mouth dripping over his hands.

 More than that, he could feel, as though it had just happened, the serpants fang digging into his arm, here the sound of it snapping off as the huge snake fell sideways.

 He could feel the sensation of the poison spreding through his blood, stealing his life away, and then Fawkes, with pearly white tears, crying on the wound, and the sensation of life returning. 

 "Are you alright?" Hermione asked in concern, and her words were echoed by Grypis, who asked the exact same thing, only in Harry's mind.

 "Am I?" Harry wondered aloud.

***

That'll do for an end, I think!


	59. Potion of Death

In Every Darkness

Chapter Fifty Eight: Potion of Death

1.10.1996

 Severus Snape was sweating over a large cauldron, making a start on the Caducas potion. _I don't see why you must make this potion, Lupin remarked suddenly, for about the tenth time. _You could leave your position as a spy and return to Dumbledore.__

 **I've told you, Lupin. If I leave this place, we'll have no warning of attacks – we'll be blind to all the Dark Lord's plans. I can't put the magical world at that risk. If I make this potion, I'll allow Fudge to drink it, and there will be some way to keep Dumbledore alive. I don't know how, exactly, but it will be possible, Severus replied.**

 _Still …_

 **That's enough Lupin. I'll go through with this, or I'll die – if I left here, and the Dark Lord realised this had all been a trick, he would not rest until I was dead. It's possibly _safer for me to stay here than it is for me to leave. _**

 _Oh, fine._

 Convinced he'd put an end to _this argument at least, Severus returned to making the potion. It would take six months to brew, if done correctly. There would be no room for mistakes, Severus knew. If he failed … the Dark Lord would kill him._

 Harry circled warily, his eyes watching a spinning silver blade. It looked familiar, and it felt so … _right_ in his hands. He spun it, fast and faster, over his head, behind his back, jumping into the air to whirl it round his feet.

 Suddenly his rhythmn changed, though he made no concious decision to start something new. Now he was moving as if blocking something, then parrying.

 Somehow, his body knew the patterns he had to make, his mind felt devoid of any thoughts, let alone those that might control his movements.

 His body moved in perfect sync with the sword in his hands, twisting, leaping, a dance of death that he had no control of.

 Suddenly, applause came from somewhere around him, and Harry blinked and looked up, the sword dissapearing, and with it the supernatural calm. Sirius was standing near by, smiling, and clapping.

 "Sirius!" Harry called out. "I didn't see you there!"

 "I noticed," Sirius replied, laughing softly. "No matter … You looked awsome doing that sword dance."

 "I think I was actually dreaming then," Harry admitted. "I wasn't in control of my actions, it was just … happening."

 "Still looked cool," Sirius replied, shrugging. "So, got a girlfriend yet?"

 "Sirius!" Harry yelled, throwing a mock punch in his godfathers direction. "I _told_ you! After Cho last year, I don't think I'm that interested in getting in a relationship! How would I know if the girl I was with liked me, or my fame?"

 "Does it matter?" Sirius asked.

 "_Yes," Harry replied in exasperation. "Five girls have asked me to be their boyfriend since I got back from the Court Case with my picture all over the front pages of the news papers."_

 "Who were they?" Sirius asked, sounding just like a gossipy wife from a bad Muggle movie. 

 "Well, one girl I don't know who I remember saying last year that I didn't even look that good, a few other girls that I've only met once or twice and who never hinted at wanting be more than aquaintances! And then Cho asked me two days ago," Harry replied.

 "Ooh! What did ya say?" Sirius asked eagerly.

 Harry rolled his eyes. "I told her it wouldn't work. We'd tried once, and we'd both blown it. She was a bit pissed when I told her she'd looked pretty happy going out with Michael Corner."

 "You should have gotten back together with her, I thought you like her!" Sirius protested.

 "Why is it that you have to burrow into my love life?" Harry asked. "I thought that was supposed to be a mothers role?"

 "Nah, us guys are interested in these things as well. Remember, I used to be _the_ guy at Hogwarts, along with your father!"

 Harry rolled his eyes again. "I _did like her, till I figured out that she only cared that I was famous and tried to make me jealous. It was stupid, and it made me realise that looks aren't everything. I didn't even know anything about her, except for her name and her face, until last year!"_

 "So everything has changed, huh? Well, she probably wasn't such a good match anyway. But you gotta learn about girls kid! It's _important."_

 "Not to me. The person I fall in love with will be the one that sees and cares about me for me, not my fame. And that's why I'll love her," Harry replied, thrusting his chin out stubbornly.

 "You'll be waiting for love forever. Face it kid, almost no one finds their perfect match. Your parents were a bit of an exception, they didn't even _know_ they were perfect for a long time," Sirius told his godson dryly.

 "What about Arthur and Molly? Aren't they a good match?" Harry asked. 

 "I'm not sure … They say opposites attract, and that certainly seems to be the case for them. They've managed to stay together for a long time, and they do love each other, in their own fashion, but you've got to admit, Molly would be a hard woman to put up with for long," Sirius said, drawing a laugh from Harry. 

 "I guess so," he agreed. "What about you? Did you ever find your match?" 

 "I thought I did … For awhile, I really thought I did … But she died, during my first year out of school. Her family was killed by Voldemort, and her with them. I never found anyone else. Never had much of a chance, by the time I was over her, Voldemort was at his hight, and I didn't do much but my best to fight him… I thought, after the war I'd have a chance, but when the war finished, my best friends were dead and I'll could hope for was to rot in Azkaban," Sirius said with a heavy sigh.

 "Enough of this," Harry decided. "I'm not getting a girlfriend anytime soon, and the rest of this is just depressing me. Let's do some Ancient Runes, I've got a mini test tomorrow!"

 Sirius laughed, "Ok, what's this one?" he asked, as a rune traced itself in the air in pale gold.

 Harry woke the next morning with a faint smile playing at his lips. How he loved meeting with his godfather, even if it was only in dreams.

 Harry looked around his sleeping dormitory, and wished that he, too, could sleep in with them. It had been a long time since he'd gotten out of the habit of sleeping in.

 With a sigh, he rose and changed into his training uniform for with Tatsu, then covered himself with the Invisibility Cloak.

 Slipping from the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry walked to the Room of Requirement, where Tatsu was waiting for him. Harry had most of his homework down there also, since he seemed to spend more time in the Room than he did the Gryffindor Common Room.

 "Harry, good morning!" Tatsu said jovially.

 "It was," Harry muttered, good naturedly quipping his friend and guardian.

 "No call for that," Tatsu said, and attacked. Harry dropped into his Centre immediately and dropped to avoid a punch, twisting at the same time to try and get out of the way of a kick, which just grazed his shin.

 Leaping upright, over a sweeping kick from Tatsu, Harry threw a kick straight at his guardians chest.

 Tatsu skipped nimbly backwards, but was just a little offbalance, and Harry took advantage of this, with a partically successful sweeping kick. 

 Before he could attack again, however, Tatsu had left defense behind had was coming at Harry again, with a speed that was phenomenal.

 "How am I supposed to do anything when I can hardly see you move?" Harry demanded from the floor, where he was flying flat on his back.

 "You are supposed to learn to see me moving and defend yourself, or attack," Tatsu replied. "You'll get better at it." 

 "So you say," Harry replied.

 "Well you've made a _lot of progress for a beginner," Tatsu informed Harry. "You've only been learning a few months, there aren't all that many who can get this far. You've got the heart for it, you don't give up. You don't allow yourself to get down about being knocked down again and again, you just get up and keep going."_

 "I still don't think I've got that far," Harry replied.

 "Take my word for it, Harry. You've progressed far more than I thought you would in this time, even though I recognised the ability in you for this art. I have seen few who are as ready to learn as you are, and therefore few who have been as successful as you are in so short a period of time."

 "I'll take your word for it. Can you give this essay for Tonks a last read-through please? It's due in today," he added, shoving a few rolls of parchment towards Tatsu.

  "She certainly gave you awhile to do this in," Tatsu remarked.

 "Yeah, because she's been giving us other work as well," Harry explained. "We have to look up various hexes and learn how to do them, to be shown to the rest of the class the next lesson."

 "Ah, now it makes sense. Couldn't have them not working you hard," Tatsu said, laughing at the expression on Harry's face. "Yes, this looks fine – a piece of work to be proud of!"

 "Thanks," Harry said, blushing slightly. That was fairly high praise, coming from Tatsu.

 "You'd best go off to breakfast now. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," Tatsu told him, shooing Harry out of the door.

 Harry sighed. "Yes, I'll see you then," he said. "Bye." 

 When Harry arrived in the Great Hall, only a few students, mostly Slytherins and the teachers were there. "Hey Potter," Malfoy hissed at Harry, "think you're so good, don't you? Think you can defeat the Dark Lord? He'll kill you in the end, Potter!"

 "You can think that if you want to, Malfoy, I'm not going to stop you – but just think for a moment. You _do_ have a brain, no matter how small it is, and I'm sure you _are capable of using it – to a minimal extent. Ok, so you're thinking: if you keep up the way _you_ are going, you're just going to follow your fathers footsteps – straight into an Azkaban cell."_

 Harry walked away before the Slytherin could come up with something to say back, feeling more cheerful now, despite the large amount of bruises that he'd sustained from his trainging with Tatsu that morning.

 "Hi Harry," Hermione greeted a few moment later as she and Ron appeared in the Entrance way and made their way over to where Harry was seated at the end of the Gryffindor table.

 "Hi," Harry replied, watching the students beginning to trickle, then flood, into the Great Hall. Several of the first years in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw came over to him.

 "Harry, we've got an assignment due in for Defence Against the Dark Arts today," the Hufflepuff said. "Could you read over mine to see that it's alright?"

 "How about you meet me in the Room of Requirement today at lunch time, I'll have a look over yours and the Slytherins then," Harry offered. 

 "Thanks Harry," the group called, before dispersing.

 "You should just tell them no, if you don't want to do that," Ron said to Harry. "They're only first years. Ow!" Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "What was that for?"

 "They aren't _only first years – look what _we_ managed to do in our first year. You didn't think that first years were __only anything back then," she told Ron. _

 "That was five years ago Hermione!" Ron protested.

 "Really you two, it's alright. Ron, I don't mind, really I don't. It gives me some idea how to go about teaching them when they came to me, and therefore what I'll be able to teach them next year as well, when they'll probably end up joining DA," Harry interupted, before the fight could get any worse.

 "Malfoy seems to be glaring at you more than usual this morning," Hermione remarked suddenly.

 Harry told them what had happened when he walked in the door. "Serves the bastard right," Ron muttered. "He needs to be taken down a bit."

 "Ron! We _are_ supposed to be trying to mend the House rivalries!" Hermione told him.

 "Hermione, what do you think I'm doing with the first years. Slowly, they'll convince the second years that it's a good idea to hang out with the rest of the classes, and then the people who are less … set in their ways … to join us in DA and other such groups, which will hopefully increase in numbers soon.

 "Some of the Slytherins, however, Malfoy and his gang included, are too set in their ways of hating Gryffindors, or wanting to be Death Eaters … Those one's I may _try_ to win over, but I doubt it'll do the least amount of good. Besides, Malfoy and I have hated each other for way too long. I'm not even sure I want redemption for him," Harry told his two friends.

 "Well, I guess you are right. I mean, I don't like him either, but it would be nice, I think, not to have to watch our backs whenever there was a Slytherin around.

 "Well, in a few years time, that won't be necessary," Harry pointed out, "if things continue as they are now, it won't be long before everyone is, if not friends, then at least not outright enemies."

 "Harry, you don't sound like yourself, are you alright?" Ron asked.

 "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little … tired," Harry replied.

 "No, you've been this way for ages, stop kicking me Hermione. Ever since you got back from that Death Eater attack, you've been different. We're your friends, why won't you tell us what's wrong?"

 Reminded of that time, Harry felt the depression of killing someone folding around his mind. With a concious effort, he shook it off. "I'll tell you after I've talked to the first years at lunch time," Harry replied.

  He wasn't looking forward to lunch time anymore.

 "My Lord," Severus said, kneeling on the ground at Voldemort's feet.

 "Severus. How goes your potions work?" The Dark Lord hissed. 

 "As well as can be expected, Lord. I have not heard of this potion being brewed in some centuries… it is a delicate potion, and any mistake I make may not be known until the potion is completely finished. I do not believe that I have made any yet, and I will, of course, do my very best to ensure that I make none in the future," Severus replied.

 "Well said, Severus. But you have a silver tongue, how do I know what you say is the truth?" Voldemort mused, and Severus felt himself beginning to sweat.

 "My Lord – never would I lie to you!" Severus said when the Dark Lord stopped talked.

 "Tell me Severus, is there anyway for me to double check what you are doing?" Lord Voldemort hissed now.

 "As far as I am aware, Lord, there are none within your army who know enough of potion making to be of any use to you in double checking my work. There are few potion masters left, these days. If you know of one who has joined you, by all means come and check my work, I have nothing to hide from you, my Lord," Severus replied.

 "Well, we'll see about that, Severus. Go now, another comes."

 Severus wondered why three of the Inner Circle of Death Eaters were coming to the Dark Lords chamber – it was rare for more than one of them to be summoned at a time, unless it was a full meeting.

 He did notice the Dream Catcher that held Lupin's mind slip from his pocket and meld itself to the wall. He'd put an invisibility charm on it long ago, so he did not see it when he glanced back at the door, and nor would any others coming past.

***

Well, that's a longer chapter than most of mine, 2700 words!__


	60. Movements from the Dark

In Every Darkness

Chapter Fifty Nine: Movements from the Dark

2.10.1996

 Harry shot upright from the grips of a nightmare, and then lay back, panting softly for breath. It had been some time since he'd had a nightmare, but this one had, at least, been of a fairly ordinary sort.

 Voldemort had stood, howling with laughter, over the dead bodies of Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione and Harry's parents. All looked only recently dead, eyes wide and staring. Around the laughing dark lord, more bodies piled.

 Everyone who Harry cared about, lying dead, eyes wide, staring accusingly at Harry. Harry had spun, around and around, the dead gazes boring into him from all sides.

 Finally, when he was about to scream his grief and fury, he woke, panting and sweating.

 Harry forcibly relaxed himself, all of his muscles, one by one, and then finally his mind and breathing.

 He sat upright against his pillows, just breathing, blanking his mind and relaxing himself. From within the Centre, he mentally tested his shields, and quickly asserted that everything was strong and fine.

 Bit by bit, his mind slowed down, until sleep reclaimed him. Again, he had the dream, the same as the night before.

_He circled warily, his eyes watching a spinning silver blade. It looked familiar, and it felt so … right in his hands. He spun it, fast and faster, over his head, behind his back, jumping into the air to whirl it round his feet._

_ Suddenly his rhythm changed, though he made no conscious decision to start something new. Now he was moving as if blocking something, then parrying._

_ Somehow, his body knew the patterns he had to make, his mind felt devoid of any thoughts, let alone those that might control his movements._

_ His body moved in perfect sync with the sword in his hands, twisting, leaping, a dance of death that he had no control of._

 This time, it was waking that interupted the dream. It was early in the morning, the sun was not yet rising, but it would – soon. Harry rose and dressed in casual clothes, picking up his Firebolt.

 Rather than bother with walking down to the pitch, Harry mounted the broom in the Gryffindor Common Room, and flew out of the window. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but he managed it.

 Hurtling downwards through the cold morning air, Harry headed to the Quidditch pitch at breakneck speed, revelling in the freshness of the air and the sheer speed he could achieve.

 Reaching the pitch, Harry corkscrewed across its length, then dove down to two feet off the ground before pulling up, hurtling back into the sky, twisting and turning, leaving life and all it's problems hanging back on the ground.

 He'd told Ron and Hermione about killing that Death Eater yesterday at lunch time. They'd been sympathetic and kind – on the outside. But Harry was sure that he could see a hint of revulsion in their eyes, convinced himself that they shied away from him whenever he came too close.

 He couldn't tell if this was real, or just some trick his mind was playing on him. 

 As the dawn light tinged the sky pale gold, Harry returned to the common room, changed his clothes into school uniform, then went to the Room of Requirements to finish off some homework.

 Severus was waiting for one of Lupin's stupid comments or meaningless questions as he walked from the Dark Lords chambers back to his own.

 He didn't get one. **Lupin**? He asked, cursing himself as he did so. No response. **Lupin, are you there**? He asked again. 

 He continued trying this for five or so minutes, then, receiving no response, reached into the pocket of his robes to lift out the Dream Catcher and make sure there was nothing wrong with it.

 His surprised fingers found nothing in the pocket. **Oh shit.**

 Remus managed to slip into the meeting chamber when the door opened to admit another Death Eater – one of the Inner Circle, and, using his ability to move the Dream Catcher with his mind, he climbed up the wall a little ways, just to make sure nothing accidentally brushed against him.

 "Hello, my faithful," Voldemort hissed, prowling around the circle created by the six Death Eaters who remained. "I have a job for you."

 "Your will, Master," the Death Eaters spoke as one. 

 "You, my faithful, will go to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Kill anyone who resists you, capture those who remain. Bring them here – my ranks will grow!"

 "Your will, Master," the Death Eaters intoned in union. 

 "Tell no one else in my fortress, faithful, what your orders are. Not even Severus, who numbers of one of you," Voldemort ordered.

 "Your will, Master," chanted the Death Eaters.

 "Leave, go about your tasks!" the Dark Lord snarled.

 "We live to serve," the Death Eaters replied, backing out.

 Remus decided that they must have had some threads of the Imperious Curse laid over them, he knew that Severus never acted like this with Voldemort … Maybe it was something else, he didn't know. But the only thing he did know was that he would have to contact Sirius, who would in turn contact Harry, to let Dumbledore know what was going on…

 It was lunch time, Harry had kept his head down in classes all day and avoided Ron and Hermione as much as possible. Now he was feeling incredibly tired, but he didn't understand why.

 "_Perhaps your godfather wants to speak with you," Grypis mused. "_He can, after all, only speak with you in sleep._"_

 "_Quite so. I think I'll go and have a quick nap in the Room of Requirements then. You'll guard the door for me?"_

 "_Of course, Gryfas," Grypis replied. __"You will always be safe with me to look over you." _

 "_I know," Harry replied, and closed his eyes, letting his mind and body relax on the bed that had appeared in the room when he came in._

 Almost immediately, he was enfolded in the shrouds of sleep. "Harry!" Sirius's voice called out.

 "Hi Sirius! So you were trying to talk to me? That's why I got all sleepy?" Harry asked.

 "Yeah," Sirius replied. "Listen, I don't want to keep you long. Remus just got in contact with me – Voldemort's attacking Beauxbatons and Durmstrang today, soon! You have to tell Dumbledore!"

 "I'm going," Harry replied, "thanks for the warning, I'll try and talk to you tonight."

 Sirius nodded, making shooing motions. Harry concentrated on waking, and did so, almost immediately.

 Rolling to his feet, he took off running out of the door, Grypis racing at his side, making straight for the headmasters office, since lunch had only just finished.

 "What's the rush, Harry?" Dumbledore's soothing voice came from behind him, and Harry wheeled around. 

 "Sir," he panted heavily.

 Dumbledore held up a hand, "calm down, dear boy, catch your breath, come up to my office and have something to drink."

 "No time," Harry replied, trying to get his breathing under control. "Just got word from … Padfoot … that Voldemort's attacking Durmstrang and Beauxbatons today! You have to get the Order there."

 Dumbledore's face turned old and grave. "You are right, Harry. This is not something that can wait. Come with me up to my office, I'll send Phineas over to the Black house."

 Harry hurried after Dumbledore up the moving staircase, and moments later they emerged into Dumbledore's office. "Phineas!" Dumbledore barked. "Go and get the Order now! Tell them they are to come here, immediately."

 "But," Phineas muttered, half-heartedly. 

 "Go!" Snarled the rest of the portraits. With a disdainful sniff, Phineas walked out of the portrait.

 "Now, Harry, did you get any more information?" Dumbledore asked.

 "No," Harry replied, shaking his head. "Sirius got the news from Remus, but either Remus didn't learn any more, or Sirius didn't tell me, he just sent me to get you."

 "Ah … Harry, I do not feel that it is right to involve you in this fight, but at the same time, I do feel that it is wrong not to let you, therefore I leave the decision up to you. If you want to help the Order, you may come with us," Dumbledore said slowly.

 "I want to help," Harry replied immediately.

 Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Very well. Tatsu will be coming, I want you to _stay with him_ at all times in the fight, if it comes to fighting. We have to get the students out, though, so you may be helping with that."

 Harry nodded. "Ok then…" he said slowly, but before he could say anything else, Order wizards and witches started pouring out of the fire place. 

 Harry was slightly surprised, at first, to see that everyone fitted into the office quite easily – then he laughed at himself. Of course the office was magic!

 When people stopped coming, there were some seventy or so people in the office, talking softly amongst themselves. "Silence, please," Dumbledore asked, and immediately got his wish.

 "Mr. Potter has heard – by sources that are reliable but will go unmentioned – that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be attacked today by Death Eaters of the Inner Circle. We must, of course, go to help."

 There were sounds of agreement as well as surprise from everyone. "Silence," Dumbledore asked again. "I will be going to Durmstrang with half of you, the other half will go to Beauxbatons … You may each choose which school you go to."

 Tatsu slipped up to Harry's side. "Are you fighting?" he asked Harry.

 "Yes. Dumbledore said I could if I wanted to, so long as I stayed near you," Harry murmured back.

 "Ok then. We'll be going to Durmstrang, I think. They'll probably need the most help there – half of the students will probably be against us, as well as whichever Death Eaters come," Tatsu said.

 "Ok then," Harry said, as the both of them walked over to take up positions beside Dumbledore, who smiled gently at them both.

 Slowly the mass of wizards and witches separated. "Those of you who are going to Beauxbatons, you'll have to take Portkeys to just outside the grounds. After the events of two years ago, security has been set up so as not to allow anyone to enter or leave the grounds with a Portkey unless they have the Headmistresses express permission. I have ten Portkeys here," he reached into a draw on his desk and took out ten palm-sized rocks.

 "The same goes for you," he added to the people who were coming to Durmstrang with him. Dumbledore took out another ten rocks, holding them out to his companions.

 Harry, Tatsu, the woman Katharine, and several other people that Harry didn't know took one of the stones, and Dumbledore joined their group at the last moment.

 A second later Harry felt the pull behind his naval, and a moment later his feet left the ground, then slammed down forcefully. When his vision cleared, Harry saw a wall of black stone, and through the gate, a huge mountain rearing into the sky, with a large set of wooden doors.

 "Durmstrang is located within the mountain face," Dumbledore called. "Follow me, please."

 He walked through the imposing looking gates with Harry, Tatsu and the rest following behind him.

 "Vat are you doing here?" A voice demanded.

 They turned to see a hulking boy watching them mistrustfully. "You don't belong here." 

 "We wish to speak with your headmaster," Dumbledore replied. "Take us to him, please."

 "Who are you?" the boy demanded.

 "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I wish to speak with your headmaster," Dumbledore replied. 

 "This way."

 The boy headed over towards the doors, with Dumbledore behind him, and everyone else behind Dumbledore. 

 Soon enough, they were within Durmstrang castle. Harry saw what Krum had meant, when he said that the castle was a dark place. "This way," the boy repeated, turning up a set of stairs and leading them through a complex set of passageways.

 Finally they emerged into a large hall, where there were several tables, like at Hogwarts, but this place was dank and dreary and silent, where Hogwarts was the opposite.

 A tall, middle aged man with greying black hair and tired brown eyes looked up from his position at a head table. Seeing Dumbledore he jumped to his feet, dismissing the boy who'd led them here.

 "Dumbledore! Albus Dumbledore! What brings you here?" The man cried, jumping upright.

 "Bad news, unfortunately, Kennith Lander," Dumbledore sighed.

 The man – Kennith Lander – paled slightly, and his smile faltered. "What bad news do you bring?" he asked, voice tired.

 "Death Eaters will be attacking here shortly. We strongly suggest you evacuate your students. There is a simultaneous attack being launched on Beauxbatons, but I offer Hogwarts to you as a temporary accommodation, as I have, via proxy, to Madam Maxine," Dumbledore replied.

 "I accept, of course. Give me a few moments, I'll get all the students and teachers down here as soon as I can, and the house elves can bring our belongings …" Kennith Lander said, about to hurry away. 

 "Do that, there will be Hogwarts elves waiting for yours to arrive," Dumbledore said. "They will show everyone where to go … You have enough ships to get your students to Hogwarts safely?"

 "Yes, yes. A moment, Dumbledore!" then he was gone.

 "We can only wait, now," Dumbledore sighed. "Some of you, remain here, others, please go and man a lookout on the walls, you know how to contact everyone if you see Death Eaters … Some more, please go to the lake, I'm sure you'll find a house elf willing to show the way, be ready to guard the students from attack while they are getting away from here. Tatsu, could you and Harry go to the lake, please?"

 "Certainly," Tatsu replied, and noted the disappointed look on Harry's face. "I know you wanted to help with the proper fight, Harry, to prove that you can still fight … But you'll most likely see fighting where we are going."

 Harry nodded. "I know …" he said. "I just wanted to prove to myself that even if I can't kill them, I can still fight them with everything I have."

 "You'll get the chance, all too soon, I think," Tatsu replied as a house turned up to lead the way. 

 "Follow me, Sirs and Misses," it squeaked. "Jibbo will take you to the lake and the ships."

***

That'll do for now. Sorry this took awhile, my dads computer broke down yesterday, and I was staying at his house. Also, I was visiting a friend in hospital. Review please!

~WolfMoon~


	61. Attack At Durmstrang

**In Every Darkness**

Chapter Sixty: Attack At Durmstrang

2.10.1996

 As they made the lake, Harry turned to see students pouring from the doors into the mountain side, there were quite a few of them, more than there were at Hogwarts.

 At the same time, someone called from within the group at the ships with Harry, "the Death Eaters have been spotted. There's about twenty of them, with quite a lot of Dementors." 

 "Stay close," Tatsu ordered Harry. "We'll like as not have to fight to get the students away, but Harry – when they get on the ships, one member of the Order of the Phoenix will be on each ship. I want you to go with them."

 "But!" Harry protested. 

 "No buts, Harry. I don't want you to have to kill again so soon. You'll see a bit of fighting, I think, just getting them as far as the ships, and so you'll do your bit," Tatsu replied sternly. "I also don't want you getting killed or captured, which could happen, and you know it."

 "I know, Tatsu. Very well, I'll go with the others when the ships leave," Harry said heavily.

 "Good lad," Tatsu replied, smiling slightly. "You'll see your fare share of battles, I'm sure, in the next few years, don't try to fight too much, or you'll become no better than those you fight with."

 Harry nodded wordlessly. He understood _why he had to leave, but he still felt resentful that he couldn't do more to help, when he was ready and willing to do so._

 The first of the students reached them. There were teachers with them also, who seemed to know exactly what they were doing, shooing the students aboard ships this way and that.

 Harry quickly focused his attention on the grounds as he entered his Centre, he was keeping an eye out for anyone coming towards them. Suddenly he saw something, one of the Order members on the wall tumbled over backwards. 

 "At the wall," he called out softly. Immediately, people focused their attention there, as Harry turned the other way to make sure no one was coming from that direction.

 "Death Eaters!" someone else called. "With Dementors."

 Harry fingered his wand, and noted that most of the other people in the group were doing the same, ready for anything. The group spread out to surround the area of ground before the ships, wands drawn and at the ready.

 "Everyone who can, cast a Patronus now!" Tatsu yelled suddenly as a cold feeling swept over the grounds, a signal that Dementors were near by.

 Harry raised his wand, along with many others, and yelled out, "_Expecto Patronum_!" his voice mingling with those of his companions.

 Harry blinked his eyes to clear them as the grounds were lit up brilliantly by the light of the many Patroni that raced across them towards the Deaths Eaters and their Dementor allies.

 He glanced behind him, noting that about half of the students were now aboard the ships. The Death Eaters were heading straight for Harry and his companions.

 "Wait for it!" Tatsu called softly, though everyone in the group heard him easily. The Death Eaters came closer, wands raised, expressions hidden by silver masks.

 He could hear them sniggering slightly, they were looking forward to the discord they were about to create. A fresh wave of hate for everything the Death Eaters stood for washed over Harry.

 "Wait for it," Tatsu repeated. The Death Eaters were raising their wands now, ready to attack.

 "First rank, shields up! Second rank, stun 'em!" Tatsu called, making sure that his voice didn't carry as far as the Death Eaters.

 It was only then that Harry _really noticed that the Order of the Phoenix wizards and witches were in a formation. He and Tatsu were in second rank._

 Harry whipped his wand up, "_stupefy," he murmured, and a beam of red light shot from his wand, hitting one of the Death Eaters. _

 "Good shot," muttered Tatsu.

 _"Gryfas! There are more coming from behind you!_" Grypis's voice came in Harry's mind. "_I'm above you in eagle shape, and there are ten invisible Death Eaters coming up!_"

 "Tatsu, there are invisible Death Eaters to the left," Harry hissed in his guardians ear. "Grypis can see them." He'd told his guardian about the bond that he and Grypis shared a while ago, when he'd realised that it could come in useful like this.

 "Slip over to the side and deal with them, if you can – you'll be able to tell where they are," Tatsu hissed in response.

 "_Grypis?_" Harry asked.

 "_Over to the left, now raise your wand to chest hight, over to the left a little stun!_"

 "_Stupefy_," Harry whispered, and was rewarded with a cry of surprise and the thunking sound of someone hitting the ground. The rest of the Death Eaters let the Invisibility charms go, thinking that they weren't working. 

 "Stun 'em!" Tatsu yelled, and immediately the other four were down. "Good going kid," he added to Harry, as the boy turned up at his side again. "It looks like the Death Eaters won't be getting close enough to do anything – there aren't enough of them. Go to the ship now, the first one. The woman Katharine is there."

 For a second Harry hesitated, still wanting to stay and help, but then he nodded and hurried towards the ships, where Katharine beckoned him.

 Scampering easily up the gangplank, he was quickly shooed by a Durmstrang teacher into one of the cabins, where there were several students sitting looking glum.

 Harry took a seat in here. "Hello," he said, wondering if they spoke English.

 "You are from Hogwarts?" one of them, a girl, asked Harry. Her voice was unaccented English. "Are you still a student?"

 "Yeah," Harry replied. "I'm in my sixth year now."

 "Why did they let you come here?" the girl asked him.

 "Because it was me that found out about the attack, on Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. I want to learn to fight the Death Eaters properly, because I'll need to know everything I can … I'm Harry Potter," he held out a hand for her to shake.

 She took it, with a slight smile. "Victor Krum spoke highly of you," she told him. "I hoped I'd be able to meet you some day. I couldn't care less for fame – I've known a few famous people, most of them are bigheaded. But Victor liked you, so I knew you must be ok."

 "Do these guys speak English?" Harry asked.

 "Nope. My father was English, he taught me how to speak the language when I was growing up."

 "So, what's your name?"

 "Lily Adams," the girl replied. "Hold on to something, the whirlpools about to start."

 Harry was about to ask what she meant, even as he grabbed onto the hand holds on either side of his seat, when the entire boats started to rock and shake and buck. Harry held on grimly, seeking the Centre to calm himself.

 From within his Centre, Harry's body was one with the ship, and he quickly let go of the hand holds, letting his body rock to the ships dance, hardly noticing the amazed looks he was getting from his cabin mates.

 "Wow," Lily breathed. "How do you do that?"

 "It's part of my fighting training," Harry was unwilling to speak of this, even to one who seemed so friendly, since he wasn't sure if it was supposed to be secret or not.

 "Ok. Maybe I can learn that – it looks fun."

 "It's hard," Harry told her.

 One of the other students turned to Lily and gabbled something in Bulgarian at her. She answered in the same language as Harry looked on, wondering what they were talking about.

 "I just told them who you were, and what you said about being able to move with the ship," Lily told Harry.

 "Ah, ok," Harry replied. Suddenly the ship calmed. 

 "We're here," Lily said, opening the cabin door. Their cabin mates staggered passed, looking a bit sick. Lily didn't seem to have fared any worse than Harry, and she shook back waves of raven-wing black hair.

 Outside, Harry could indeed see the familiar sights of the Hogwarts school grounds. "It's beautiful," breathed Lily.

 Harry smiled in pride for his school. "Come on, looks like we can get to shore now," he remarked. Sitting on the edge of the lake was Grypis, in cat form now.

 "Pretty cat," Lily remarked, smiling. "Is it a school cat?"

 "No, he's mine. I call him Gryphon," Harry replied. The moment the gang plank was lowered, Grypis was shooting up it, leaping to Harry's shoulder.

 Harry swayed slightly so that he didn't fall over with the sudden extra weight. "You look used to that," Lily laughed, as they made their way down the gang plank.

 "I am," Harry replied dryly. "He's been with me since July, and he has been sitting up there for the entire time I've owned him."

 The front doors of the school opened and McGonagall walked out onto the grounds. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" she called, her voice magically magnified. "Please, come inside, we'll try to make you as comfortable as possible."

 To Harry's surprise, all of the Durmstrang students seemed to understand her, even the ones who Lily had said didn't speak English.

 "It's a very complicated spell, but if you know more than one language, say English and Bulgarian, you can charm your voice so that when you speak to a gathering, the people who speak English can hear you speaking English, and the people who speak Bulgarian can hear you speaking Bulgarian," Lily told Harry, when she noticed his surprised look.

 "You sound like a friend of mine, Hermione Granger," Harry remarked, smiling slightly.

 "Your girlfriend?" Lily enquired.

 "No, we've been friends since first year, but I _think_ she and my friend Ron like each other … They argue so much that it's hard to tell though," Harry replied.

 "Ok. So where are we supposed to go?"  
 "The Great hall, I suppose," Harry replied, leading the way. Lily walked by his side, and everyone else followed them. "So, what year are you in?" He asked his companion. 

 "Sixth," she replied. "Or, what would be sixth for you, we start a year later, and end a year later."

 "Ok, so you're sixteen?" 

 "Yup. Turned sixteen on August the first."

 "Your birthday's the day after mine," Harry remarked in surprise.

 "Is it really? That's cool," Lily grinned. "Hey, this place looks even better on the inside!" she looked around Hogwarts with nothing short of amazement.

 "It's a nice place," Harry agreed. "In here," he steered her through the doors into the Great Hall. The entire school was standing up to welcome the Durmstrang students. 

 Harry received a slight shock, because the Hall was a _lot_ bigger than it usually was, and the tables were bigger than usual as well. "This is different," he remarked. "Normally it's a lot smaller – I guess it's become you're here, and Beauxbatons is coming."

 "Probably, Durmstrang does that," Lily said, nodding. 

 "Again, welcome to Hogwarts. Please seat yourselves at a table and make yourselves comfortable. The Beauxbatons students will be arriving shortly, I'm sure," McGonagall said, walking in behind the last of the Durmstrang students and closing the doors behind her. 

 "You were a friend of Victor Krum's?" Harry asked, as he and Lily headed towards Gryffindor table, along with several other Durmstrang students. Malfoy looked disappointed that more didn't come to the Slytherin table.

 "I'm his second cousin, actually," Lily replied, shrugging. "We grew up close to one another, we've always been fairly good friends."

 "My friend Ron will like you then – he loves Quidditch," Harry grinned.

 "Hi Harry," Hermione greeted him with a faint smile. Harry's heart sank – he'd forgotten about telling his friends that'd he'd killed someone.

 "Ron's up in the Room of Requirement," Hermione told him. "He's worried about you – you didn't tell us you were leaving." She sounded slightly chiding.

 "Um, Hermione, this is Lily Adams, she's Victor Krum's cousin, one of the Durmstrang students," Harry said, changing the subject.

 "Nice to meet you," Hermione said, holding out a hand to shake Lily's. "You seem to have a bit of an entourage," she nodded to the students following Lily's example and sitting down around the Gryffindor table.

 "I know," Lily replied with a sigh. "I'm quite popular at Durmstrang, being Krum's second cousin. We go a lot of blood ties, but I've never really understood it."

 Harry turned for a moment to glance out of the window to see if the Beauxbatons students were coming yet. What he saw made him give a horse cry of shock, as he leapt to his feet, hand racing to his wand.

***

Nice place to end, don't you think? I didn't give you MUCH of a cliffie last time, so I thought I'd make up for it in this chapter! Review please, tell me what you think! I'll update sometime after I've got forty one reviews (that means I'll be on 2520). Thanks!

~WolfMoon~


	62. In Remembrance of the Slain

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Sixty One: In Remembrance of the Slain

3.10.1996

 Severus woke to Lupins voice chattering away in his mind. _"Are you going to sleep forever? I'm trying to talk to you, you know. You could at least do me the courtesy of listening!"_

** "Lupin! Where were you last night?**" Severus demanded.

 "_Worried, Sev? How touching. I was eavesdropping," Lupin replied._

 "**Worried, about you, Lupin? I don't think so. No, I was only worried about what Dumbledore would say if I lost you here. What were you eavesdropping on? And why?"**

 "_I was eavesdropping on Voldemort's meeting with the Death Eaters, as to why, I would have thought it obvious. To find out what was being said, isn't that usually why one eavesdrops?"_

 **"What did you learn?" Now Severus was interested.**

 _"That Voldemort is attacking Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to try and gain the upper hand against Dumbledore. Don't worry, I alerted the Order of the Phoenix, they'll be stopping the attack, I'm sure."_

 **"You could have mentioned that you were going to do something like that," Severus growled.**

 "_You really aren't doing a good job of convincing me that you weren't worried about me, Sev," Lupin replied teasingly._

 **"Shut up, Lupin. Now, what do I have to add next in this potion," Severus deliberately ignored the deceased werewolf for a few minutes, tending to the Caducus Potion. Oh well, at least it would one day kill Fudge, even if it would make an attempt on Dumbledore's life also.**

 "Harry? What is it?" Hermione asked, following his gaze, as indeed most of the rest of the school was.

 Dancing with flames, the chariots from Beauxbatons were heading, veering crazily, towards the Hogwarts grounds. There seemed to be Death Eaters battling with Order wizards and witches on the tops of most of the ten chariots, and sounding like there might be some fighting going on inside as well.

 Harry was already heading towards the door as Hermione called to him. "DA students fourth year and above, come with me!" he yelled over his shoulder, not paying any attention to the screams of the student body. 

 The teachers leapt up to block the entrance. "Mr. Potter! What do you think you're doing?" McGonagall asked.

 "Going to help, isn't it obvious?" Harry replied. "Dumbledore isn't back from Durmstrang yet, you might want to send someone for him," he added. "DA and me can probably help the people out there well enough. There will be other adults."

 "We'll go with him," Tonks said, her face grim. Michael stood beside her, nodding firmly.

 "I don't know if this is a good idea …" McGonagall started. 

 Harry glared at her. "Professor! They could be _dying_ out there!" he snarled. It went against his judgement to be like this to anyone, particularly McGonagall, but he didn't have time for protests.

 Already, the students from the Defense Association had joined up with Harry, wands out and faces grim. 

 "Very well," McGonagall said heavily. "Go then, I'll go for Dumbledore."

 Harry nodded in relief and led his companions outside, but not before Malfoy yelled on last comment. "Playing hero again Potter?" 

 Not caring to put up with insults from the Slytherin boy at present, Harry muttered _"stupefy_," under his breath, sending a beam of red light to knock the other boy out. No one noticed who it had come from, so Harry knew that he wouldn't be getting in any trouble.

 "If I say run," he muttered to his friends, "head back to the castle as fast as you can. You have to do what I tell you to, otherwise you might get badly hurt. _Always make sure a friend is nearby. Maybe you should pair up, just in case."_

 Ron joined them just as they were going out of the front door, elbowing his way through the group to reach Harry. "What are we doing?" he asked his friend. 

 "Fighting the Death Eaters, protecting the Beauxbatons students," Harry replied briefly. "Stick with Hermione, don't get separated, you need someone to watch your back."

 "What about you?" Hermione asked.

 "I've got Grypis, I'll be fine," Harry replied, though his voice was so low that no one could overhear it when he spoke the griffins real name.

 "Harry," Hermione started, but Harry had already raised his wand. 

 "Stun 'em," he called softly. The air was immediately laced with red beams. Not expecting the added ground attack, three of the Death Eaters fell, stunned.

 "Curse at will!" Harry yelled, as the Death Eaters began to turn their attention towards the students on the ground. "Don't forget to duck," he added, dropping to a crouch as a spell shot over head.

 The giant palomino horses were rolling their eyes wildly in terror as they hit the ground. The chariots bumped violently as they also 'landed', causing more than one of the combatants on their rooves to lose balance and fall.

 The horses reared, pawing at the air, whinnying. in terror, but they weren't running willy nilly over the Hogwarts grounds, at least. 

 "Put the fire out!" Harry yelled to his companions. "There'll be people inside!"

 Water poured from wands at the chariots, and there seemed to be people inside doing the same thing, so the fires were soon out. Doors swung open as students leaped down, shooting spells back at the Death Eaters that had been within.

 The Defense Association students were racing over the area in pairs, doing whatever they could to help the students. Harry realised that he was _very glad this hadn't happened at Durmstrang. _

 With Grypis on his shoulder, claws beared and ready to leap and attack anyone who tried to sneak up on Harry, the boy threw himself into the fray, using his hands and feet as often as he did spells.

 One Order member, a young woman who's name Harry didn't know, was attempting to fight against three opponents, she was being worn down quickly, until Harry hit the scene like a lightning bolt.

 Kicking one hard in the back of the knees, he sent the man toppling to the ground, the other woman stunned him quickly. Turning his attention to the others now that the element of surprise was lost, he kicked one in the groin, since the opportunity presented itself so invitingly. The man, unfortunately, didn't double over for long enough to attack with a spell.

 "_Stupefy," Harry muttered, but the Death Eater dodged._

 "_Crucio," he hissed. Harry threw himself to the ground, feeling the curse shooting over his head. Close one, he thought. Shoving himself upright, he had to dodge a repetition of the curse._

 "_Imperio," the Death Eater snarled. This time, quickly noting the opportunity to put a plan into action, Harry gave every appearance of trying to dodge the curse, but let himself fail purposely._

 _Kill the girl, a voice muttered in the back of his mind. Harry turned to the Order witch, giving every appearance of doing what the Death Eater was telling him to. It was very easy to disobey this voice, the spell wasn't _nearly_ as powerful as the one that Voldemort had cast one and a bit years previous._

 Raising his wand, at the last second, Harry spun, aiming for the Death Eater just as the curse _"stupefy_," once more left his mouth. The Death Eater, too surprised to do anything else, failed to dodge the curse and fell to the ground, unconscious.

 The witch had managed to take out the other Death Eater who was battling with her while Harry had been busy.

 "You're quite a fighter," the woman remarked, respect in her voice. "I take it you're Harry Potter?"

 "Yeah," Harry replied, looking around. Everywhere he looked, the joint forces of Beauxbatons and Hogwarts students and the Order members were turning the Death Eaters back, quite a few of Voldemorts supporters were running rather than deal with the forces against them.

 "How many where on the chariots with you?" he asked. 

 "Twenty, I think," the woman replied. "I wasn't really counting. But it looks like five ran, and the rest are all stunned. I know a few of them were lost while we were travelling here."

 "How long did it take you to get here?" Harry asked curiously. If they'd flown all the way from France, the Death Eaters would have been defeated long before this, he'd have thought.

 "Oh, only ten minutes or so," the woman replied. "We just had to get clear of the Beauxbatons grounds, then the magic bound to the chariots and the horses transported us to just off the Hogwarts grounds. Then we just had to land."

 Hagrid came jogging up towards them, ready to take the horses, who were now calming down. "What happened?" Harry asked.

 "Someone will explain when Dumbledore gets here," the woman replied. "I don't think anyone wants to speak of it more than is necessary."

 "Everyone! Over here!" Harry yelled, magically amplifying his voice to make sure that everyone heard. The students from Beauxbatons and Hogwarts grouped slowly around him. There were only about one hundred people wearing blue.

 "How many people are there in Beauxbatons?" Harry asked a boy around his own age, forgetting that they didn't speak English. 

 "Twice dis many," a girl a said in heavily accented English. "'E doesn speak Eenglish," she added, waving at the boy. "Zer are over two 'undred of us, or zer were, dis morning."

 "Were some trapped at the school?" Harry asked, thinking that he should tell some of the Order members that not everyone had made it.

 "Only vat you zee 'ere are left alive," the girl replied sadly. "No one at Beauxbatons now vil still be alive, not ze students, not ze people 'oo came to elp us."

 Harry bowed his head in grief. At least one hundred and twenty people had lost their lives defending Beauxbatons and getting the students out.

 He led everyone back into the Great Hall, which was now even bigger than it had been when he'd returned with the Durmstrang students. At all the tables people were moving aside so that the new students could sit down, though it seemed to be mainly the younger students at the Slytherin table.

 Harry, along with quite a large group of Beauxbatons students – they seemed to feel safer with him than the rest of the people, since he'd been the one to lead the rescue attempted – walked to the Gryffindor table slowly.

 "Harry?" Hermione asked. "Are you alright?"

 "I am, but there's a lot today that won't be," Harry replied grimly. "There were over two hundred students at Beauxbatons, Hermione, plus the Order members and teachers."

 Ron and Hermione looked around at the pitiful remainder of the proud wizarding school. Madam Maxine was sitting at the staff table beside Hagrid, looking limp and weary.

 The doors burst open and the people who'd been at Durmstrang, along with McGonagall, hurried into the Great Hall, looking relieved when the saw that the chariots and the students were safe, then horrified to see how few people were wearing the light blue of Beauxbatons.

 "What happened here?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes no longer twinkling. Dedalus Diggle, who'd come with the Beauxbatons students, stood up to address the Hall, his voice tight with grief.

 "The Death Eaters were at the school ahead of us," he said, voice echoing in the silent Hall. "Some of the students were already dead, the rest were running towards the chariots. The teachers were helping the students, and dying as they tried to waylay the Death Eaters and Dementors as best they could.

 "We took of the Dementors pretty quickly, they just needed a lot more Patroni, but the Death Eaters had already taken the castle. They were in a far better position than we were, and there wasn't much we could do for anyone still left in the castle. They were destroying it, and laughing as they did so.

 "About fifty Death Eaters had come in the attack, and twenty of them came out to try and capture or kill us, along the rest of the students. We got everyone to the chariots, but the Death Eaters reached there before we could take off.

 "They boarded the chariots and fought with the students, teachers and Order of the Phoenix members. We got here not long after, with about fifteen Death Eaters still with us, and ten of our own missing as well.

 "The Potter boy and some students came out when we reached Hogwarts, if not for them, all would have been lost. We managed to turn back the Death Eaters, but only with their help," Dedalus bowed his head.

 "How many people dead?" Dumbledore asked, voice heavy.

 "One hundred students, four teachers and ten Order members," Dedalus whispered to the shocked Hall.

 "They will be avenged," Dumbledore's voice, laden with grief and anger, shocked the Hall. Few people had ever seen the Headmaster actually angry. Harry knew all too well that it was a sight beyond compare. "But in the meantime, grief rules us all. There were no fatalities at Durmstrang, I'm thankful to announce, we arrived before the Death Eaters there, but we had to leave the castle in their possession when another fifty odd and Dementors turned up.

 "A minute of silence, in remembrance of our fallen friends and companions," Dumbledore said, bowing his head, and every other person in the hall did the same.

***

 Well, that put a bit of a damper on spirits, didn't it? Please review and tell me what you think! I'll update when I reach 2580, another fifty reviews from now, since I'm on 2531! I got 55 reviews for last chapter, so lets see if we can't do that again, huh! I had the chapter finished in time when I reached 2520 reviews, but then ff.net wouldn't work, so I couldn't post. Sorry about that.

~WolfMoon~


	63. Overdue Conversations

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Sixty Two: Overdue Conversations

3.10.1996

"Harry, you are going to talk to us, _now_," Hermione told her friend sternly. "You've been avoiding us!"

 "You've been avoiding me," Harry replied sullenly.

 "I'll let you three work this out alone, shall I?" Lily Adams asked, hiding a grin. "Victor told me about Hermione and arguments – I think I can live without taking part in one of them."

 "You can, trust me," Ron grinned, ducking as Hermione aimed a playful slap at his head.

 Harry glared at Lily's back as she walked away, leaving him with the friends he'd been sure hated him.

 "Now, what do you mean _we've_ been avoiding _you_?" Hermione demanded, turning her attention back to Harry.

 It was later in the evening after the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students had arrived. Down in the Great Hall, there was a count going to make sure of who was missing. Lily had accompanied Harry and his two friends into the Entrance Hall, since everyone could tell that the famous Gryffindor Trio was just fine.

 Now she went back into the Hall to hear what was going on there, leaving Harry to Ron and Hermione, who dragged him up to the Room of Requirement, arguing all the way.

 "You have been. I've hardly seen you," Harry said.

 "That's because _you've_ been avoiding _us_," was the frustrated reply. "We thought that you might want some space after you told us about that Death Eater, and we figured that you'd come back when you wanted to talk!" 

 "So you guys don't hate me?" Harry asked.

 "Hate you?" Ron burst out. "Harry, why in the world would we hate you?"

 "Because I killed someone."  
 "You killed a _Death Eater_, they tried to kill you, tried to destroy everything that you love or that matters to you! They _deserve_ to die," Ron told him vehemently.

 "No one deserves to die," Harry said. "And no one deserves to have to kill, either. I hated myself for killing that man, and I thought that you'd hate me too."

 "Oh Harry, you can be so naïve sometimes!" Hermione said. "Of _course_ we don't hate you. We're your friends!" She hugged him tightly, and Ron, hesitating for a second, joined her.

 "We don't hate you," he repeated.

 "Come on then, if that's all you had to speak to me about, I want to go back down to the Hall and hear what's happening with the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons," Harry said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

 "I wouldn't mind finding that out for myself," she remarked.

 In the background, Ron rolled his eyes and followed them, not particularly caring what happened to the new students, now that he'd help save them.

 "I'll catch you up," he said vaguely, and his friends both nodded. Ron sighed. Sometimes he felt a bit left out in the group. Harry got loads of attention because he was famous, Hermione got attention because she was so smart… and him? The youngest boy of six boys, and with the only girl in the family being younger than him.

 He never got attention. He knew that he was often a bit dense, but he didn't really know how to do anything about this. He knew all too well that Harry _should_ have been Prefect – he'd heard Harry telling Hermione about it. Probably not mentioning it to Ron because Harry didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings.

 Down in the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione slipped inside, most of the students were now heading for seats, as roll call was nearly over now. "What's happened so far?" Harry asked, slipping into a seat beside Lily.

 "Nothing much. We've had to answer to our names from the heads of our year – we don't have houses like you do," she replied. "Soon they'll probably tell us the results of the roll call, and then decide what's going to be done."

 "Ok. Do you think there are many Durmstrang students missing?" Harry asked.

 "There were two classes out flying in the mountains," Lily replied. "In the same direction that the Death Eaters came from. They didn't get back in time, and are probably dead or imprisoned now."

 "I'm sorry," Hermione said. 

 "It's ok," Lily stated with a sigh. "This is a war. In wars, people die. It's just as possible that the people who were out there were Death Eater families or friends… You can never tell at Durmstrang."

 A young, pretty blonde girl came over to Gryffindor table suddenly, standing in front of Harry until he acknowledged her. "Hello," he greeted her.

 "'Ello," she replied. "I tink you may remember me, I am Gabrielle Delacour. You saved me from de lake."

 He smiled warmly. "Yes, I remember you," he replied. "How have you been?"

 "I 'ave been good. Fleur is giving me Eenglish lessons," Gabrielle replied. "I am getting better."

 "Yes, you are!" Harry agreed. "You're better than Fleur was when she first came her."

 Gabrielle blushed prettily. "Thank you. I 'ave to go now. Maybe we talk again later."

 Harry nodded, and the part veela walked off, long blonde hair cascading down her back, her hips swaying slightly as she walked, catching the eye of just about every male in the area, much to displeasure of their girlfriends.

 "Is she a veela or something?" Lily asked. "All the guys seem kind of taken with her."

 "Her grandmother is a veela," Harry replied. "I guess she inherited some of the charm. I know her sister Fleur did."

 Lily nodded. "I'll warn my guy friends to keep away from her then," she remarked. 

 "Advisable," Hermione agreed.

 "Everyone, settle down please!" Dumbledore's voice cut threw the noise like a knife through butter, silencing everyone immediately.

 "To get the bad news over and done with, we will tell you how many were lost," he said, his voice sounding old and very tired. "From Durmstrang, there are fifty people missing, presumed dead. For Beauxbatons, there are one hundred and thirty."

 Gasps ran over the hall in a soft wave of sound as everyone expressed surprised and/or grief at the statement. "Names of those unaccounted for will be posted tomorrow, for the friends and family who are still in school."

 Whispers were silenced as everyone waited for Dumbledore to speak again. "Alas, that is not the extent of the had news, though that is the worst of it. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were both left in ruins by the Death Eaters at their allies. It will be some time before either school can be rebuilt."

 Again he had to pause for the shock to pass through everyone. When things were quiet again, he continued. "All students and teachers are welcome to remain at Hogwarts. Beauxbatons students will be joining the houses of Hogwarts, as their curriculum is similar to our own, and there are not enough of them to continue lessons as they would be taught at their own school.

 "Durmstrang students, more classrooms will be set up for your use, and that of your teachers. Your schooling will continue basically as normal, except for its location, and you are welcome to join in any extra-curriculum activities that Hogwarts offers. To this end, I am going to cancel the House Quidditch Cup, and instead ask you to find and set up teams to play for a Cup, and each student on the over all winning team will receive a prize that will be decided on later in the year."

 Dumbledore ignored the initial groans of the Hogwarts students, and the following cheers as the last part of his scheme was revealed.

 "The teams have no boundaries, except that the first year rules remains in place. Second years and above from any house may join any team. Depending on the outcomes, we may end up having a loose 'junior' and 'senior' cup, so that the younger students can participate with others in their own age groups, but can still take part in the senior tournament if they desire to … More rules will be introduced as the first match draws closer.

 "Thank you for listening to an old mans rambling. I am sure that our guests are beginning to feel quite famished. So, let's eat!"

 This statement was created with a muted cheer. "So, Lily," Harry asked, piling his plate with food. "Are you as excellent a flier as Krum?"

 "Not quite that good," Lily laughed. "Though I heard my celebrated cousin mention that he thought you could be better than him at flying. There's very few that he'd say that about, you know."

 Harry blushed slightly with pleasure at the comment. "You shouldn't be wasting your time with Potter," a cool, aristocratic voice remarked from behind them. "As a Durmstrang student, you wouldn't approve of the company he chooses."

 "Only a Malfoy could speak so sweetly," Harry remarked disgustedly. "Jealous that you didn't manage to ally yourself to every single Durmstrang student?"

 "Shut up Potter, I wasn't talking to you," Malfoy sneered in response.

 "You shouldn't be so mean you know," a somewhat dreamy voice remarked from over Malfoy's shoulder. Everyone looked up and saw Luna standing there, the Quibbler, upside down (as usual) held against her chest and her wand tucked behind her ear.

 Malfoy didn't seem to appreciate being told not to be mean by a bug-eyed fifth year student who was considered more than a little insane by the majority of the student body.

 "Who asked you, Loony?" He demanded harshly.

 "You'd be Draco Malfoy?" Lily asked coolly, looking up at the Slytherin before Harry or Ron attacked the other boy.

 "Yes," Malfoy replied proudly. "I take it you've heard of my family?"

 "I heard of your father going to jail," Lily replied coldly. "My cousin, Victor Krum, also mentioned that he thought you were a bit of an idiotic prick."

 A pink tinge appeared in Malfoy's cheeks and he reached for his wand. "I wouldn't," Lily remarked coolly. "Durmstrang students _learn_ the Dark Arts, extensively. You wouldn't be able to beat me in a duel."

 Malfoy glared at this and strode off, knowing he'd lost the verbal battle. 

 "Did Krum actually say that?" Ron chortled.

 "Yup," Lily replied.

 "I knew I liked him," Ron and Harry said simultaneously. Hermione rolled her eyes.

 Lily laughed softly. "I think I'm going to like it here," She remarked. "What's your name?" she asked Luna politely, holding out a hand.

 "I'm Luna Lovegood," Luna replied dreamily, shaking hands with Lily absently. "I'm in Ravenclaw" she pointed towards the table. "I thought I'd come and say hi, especially when I saw Malfoy coming. Well done with the stunning hex, by the way." She walked away before anyone could say anything else.

 "She's a bit on the touchy side of sanity," Hermione remarked to Lily softly. "But she's very nice."

 "I know the type. She can really surprise you sometimes, can't she?"

 Everyone who heard the remark nodded fervently, and Lily smiled slightly. "Well, I guess I'll staying with the Gryffindors for the moment," she remarked. "At least until some proper accommodation is made – the ships aren't particularly comfortable."

 "Wicked," Ron managed to say around a mouth full of food.

 "Don't worry, he's always like that," Harry muttered in Lily's ear so Ron couldn't hear him. "Terrible manners."

 "I noticed," she muttered back. Ron didn't notice their whispered conversation at all, he was too busy packing food away. Harry ate only a little, hungry as he was from the fighting, he felt that he would surely throw up if he ate much at all.

 Besides, it didn't seem right. So many people had just died, and it was wrong, somehow, for Harry to eat and be merry. Most other people in the hall felt the same, but Ron was oblivious to everything.

 When Harry noticed that Lily and Hermione had both stopped eating (he himself having finished some time before), he glanced at Ron, who still filling his face. "Come on, we can show the way up to the common room," he muttered to Lily, and the three of them abandoned their gluttonous companion, heading out of the hall.

***

Well, no cliffie this time, but that doesn't mean that I don't expect lots of reviews! I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter, as those of you who read my other story will be aware I was reinstalling the operating system on my computer, and then fixing things up. Everything is working now, so that's good, and I should be updating regularly again!

 We got up to 2598 reviews, so next time, lets try to reach 2650 – another 52 reviews. I'm sure you can do it, but I'll update after 2640 if I have the chapter ready in time.

 Thanks for reading, now please REVIEW!!

~WolfMoon~


	64. Official Arrival

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Sixty Three: Official Arrivals

4.10.1996

 Severus Snape jerked awake as the Dark Mark burned cruelly on his arm. _I'd be careful,_ Lupin advised him. _The Dark Lord won't be in a good mood. He just failed to completely take over Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Most of the students got away safely to Hogwarts. Beauxbatons faired badly, but he didn't manage to take anyone prisoner as he'd wanted to. The schools lie in ruins, and over one hundred students are dead or missing in Beauxbatons._

 **Over one hundred? That's a lot of deaths. But how did Durmstrang escape?** Severus demanded quickly.

 _The Order got there in time. Only fifty students are missing from there, and most of them probably just joined the Death Eaters anyway,_ Lupin replied. 

 **You're cheerful today Lupin. What happened to you?**

 _Nothing, Sev. I just haven't had word if Harry's alright. I think he was fighting._

**Why must everyone worry over Potter? Snape asked no one in particular, though the only person who could hear the question was Lupin.**

 _Umm … Maybe because he holds the fate of the wizarding world in his hands_?

 **That's overused. He can't be _that_ important. I'm sure there's a way of surviving without the little idiot. He's not even that good a wizard.**

 _Hey! Watch your mouth Sev! He's a great wizard, you just can't realise it because you think he's James! _Lupin replied angrily.

 Severus maintained a stony silence as he walked to Voldemorts chambers. He did not want to listen to that. He told himself it was because it was lies, that Lupin was telling him to make him doubt himself. But at his very inner core, he knew that it was become _Remus spoke the truth that he was angry._

 All too soon Severus, with his companion, reached Voldemort's quarters and entered. It was a full meeting. Four members of the Inner Circle were standing to one side, fear coming off them in palpable waves.

 Severus took his place calmly. This must be about the failed attack on the other two Magical Schools. At least it would not be he getting in trouble this time.

 "Death Eaters!" Voldemort called out softly. "I have _attempted_ to launch an attack on the schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, sending six members of my Inner Circle, those who should never have failed me. 

 "But fail me they did! These six of my servants were given a task – to carry out a plan which I had thought up. They found my perfect plan beyond them.

 "Had they been any other one of you, they would die here and now. But they are my Inner Circle, they have stayed by me. So I will let them live. Lord Voldemort can be merciful."

 _Really?_

 **Shut up**.

"Instead of death, they will be demoted to ordinary Death Eaters until I believe them worthy of returning to the Inner Circle. Go about your tasks now, my servants! We will continue our preparations to take over the wizarding world!" Voldemort cried, and the Death Eaters raised a small cheer.

 Severus slipped away. **I was sure that he would kill them, he remarked, not really addressing Lupin at all.**

 _So was I. Maybe he wanted to cement the loyalty of his 'friends', just to make sure that they wouldn't try to desert him as you have done,_ Lupin replied anyway.

 **I wasn't talking to you**.

 _Well how was I supposed to know that? I'm the only one who can hear you when you talk like that!_

6.10.1996

 Three days after the disastrous attack on the other two European schools, the Ministry of Magic sent several of it's officials, along with the Minister of Magic, to Hogwarts to see what was going on.

 "Dumbledore! It's preposterous! These foreigners are claiming that Harry Potter and a bunch of students managed to save them from the Death Eaters with minimal support from adult wizards and witches!" Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge blustered.

 Harry, Lily, Ron and Hermione were hiding in a secret passageway with a spy hole, watching everything that was going on outside.

 "Yes, Harry Potter and his friends _did_ give a lot of help to the incoming students, most especially those from Beauxbatons who arrived in our grounds being attacked by Death Eaters. Harry was also present with the Durmstrang students at their own school, though he had little to do there," Dumbledore's voice was calm, the opposite of the Minister's half excited, half disbelieving tone.

 "You can't be serious Dumbledore! He is only sixteen years old, and I doubt any of his friends were much older!" Fudge's voice rose in volume.

 "Harry had the same group of people, plus several others, who helped him at the attack on the Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore interrupted calmly. "They did an admirable job, for only a very small group of fifteen years old or younger, don't you think?"

 Fudge blustered, but couldn't come up with an argument. "Actually, we didn't only come for this. Michael McGonagall told me that Potter claims he killed a _basilisk_ in the Chamber of Secrets in second year," he said eventually.

 "Harry did indeed do this," Dumbledore said, and, from his hiding place, Harry had trouble hiding a blush as Lily looked at him appreciatively. He and the Durmstrang girl had become fast friends, quickly discovering that they had a _lot_ in common.

 "But …" Fudge stammered.

 "You heard that Harry was a Parseltongue, I believe, Fudge. I suppose you never heard the story behind it in full. Harry discovered that he was a Parseltongue in his second year when the Chamber of Secrets was being opened.

 "It turned out that he'd been hearing voices in the walls throughout the year, though he did not tell me of this until after he'd been to the Chamber and saved young Ginny Weasley.

 "In any case, it was discovered by Harry and his friends that he was hearing a _snake_ in the walls, a basilisk, which was using the plumbing to go all over the school and seek out victims before attempting to kill them. 

 "When the basilisk took Ginny Weasley down into the Chamber of Secrets, Harry and Ronald Weasley followed it. The ceiling collapsed, leaving Harry trapped on the inner side, and Ron on the outer.

 "Harry went on alone, and met up with Tom Riddle, who'd been preserving himself as a memory in a diary, found Ginny Weasley, who was nearly dead because Tom was stealing her life force, and the basilisk, which followed Tom's commands and tried to kill him.

 "Somehow, Harry managed to call my phoenix, Fawkes, to him, and Fawkes brought with him the Sorting Hat. When Harry put the hat on to ask for help, he was given a sword.

 "Fawkes blinding the basilisk, which tried to hunt Harry by smell. Harry managed to drive the sword up through the creatures head, killing it.

 "He was, unfortunately, badly wounded by one of the basilisks poison fangs, and would have died if Fawkes hadn't used his tears to heal him.

 "That was how Harry managed to defeat the monster from the Chamber and rescue Miss Weasley. I do hope that you are not going to disbelieve me _again_ Cornelius, especially after the last time caused such disastrous results," Dumbledore finished.

 "Oh, well, we'll see the truth of this soon enough anyway," Fudge said, sounding embarrassed. "If he is lying, we'll find out in the Chamber."

 "If he was lying, he would not have agreed to take you to the chamber in the first place," Dumbledore remarked with a sigh, as the two of them started moving again. 

 "Come on, let's go," Harry said. "No use eavesdropping on those two any more, I don't think they are going to tell us anything particularly useful."

 "Yeah," Lily nodded. "Shall we go back to the Gryffindor common room?"

 No real lessons had been going on for the past few days since the arrival of the new students, but they would recommence tomorrow, much to the dislike of those who would have to attend them.

 Lily and several of the other new students had taken up residency in the Gryffindor Tower, while others had filtered into the other houses.

 Since most of the houses got along just fine, everyone was happy enough to mingle with various houses, however, the new students from the other three houses had quickly developed the rest of the schools dislike of the Slytherins.

 None of the Beauxbatons joined Slytherin, though quite a few of the older Durmstrang students did. "I wouldn't worry," Lily had confided in Harry, "that lot are nasty anyways."

 "So, we have to come up with a Quidditch team," he remarked. "The teams are supposed to all be in by three weeks from yesterday."

 "I'll play Keeper," Ron said instantly.

 "I'm Seeker," Harry added. 

 "I'll go Chaser, if you'll have me," Lily said. 

 "Course we'll have you! You're a friend!" Harry, Ron and Ginny spoke as one.

 "I can go for Chaser too," Ginny put in. 

 "I can play de Chaser as vell," everyone looked up to see the very pretty Gabrielle Delacour speak. She, too, had chosen Gryffindor Common Room as her home.

 "We can ask at DA as well – we also need reserves," Lily pointed out. The Durmstrang girl had joined in the DA training with a will, and had already started helping Harry teach, showing some of the dark arts that she'd learnt at Durmstrang. 

 "Yeah," Ron agreed. "We'd probably have to take it in turns playing in the games though, otherwise it wouldn't be fair."

 "I don't believe it! Ron, you were thinking of someone other than yourself!" Ginny teased her brother, and the group laughed, even Ron, though he looked a bit embarrassed. 

 "So, Harry, you killed a basilisk? How old were you?" Lily asked, suddenly, fixing her eyes on Harry.

 Harry ducked his head in embarrassment, but his friends related the tale in full to Lily, who seemed very interested. "He was twelve," Ron began…

 "I'm going up to bed, I feel kinda tired," Harry interupted. "If you want to grill me about the Chamber, do it in the morning, ok?"

 Without waiting for a reply, he headed upstairs, hearing Hermione clearly as she turned to Lily and said, "That's Harry for you. Never asked for fame, never wanted it, but stuck with it anyway. He can't help doing things to make him even more famous."

 Lily giggled slightly. "Viktor isn't like that. He likes being famous, even if doesn't really brag that much. I don't like people who get bigheaded about their fame that much."

 For some reason, this made Harry feel very odd inside.

 "Hey Harry! Long time no chat – I've been hanging around for _ages_ waiting to hear what happened with that attack!" Sirius bounded eagerly to Harry's side.

 "Hi Sirius," Harry smiled, a little sadly. Suddenly he and Sirius were standing on a barge being poled down a wide river by invisible pole men. A rainforest completed the picture, spreading its leaf canopy over the banks of the river.

 Harry smiled slightly and sat down. "Well, I told Dumbledore what you said in the dream …" he began, as the barge moved further on along the river.

 "Wowah," Sirius said at the end of the narrative. "That was some tale mate! So many died, though … Well, that is the way of war. People die and people fight, and more children are born … You up for a duelling practice?"

 "Of course!" Harry replied, standing up.

 Suddenly he was pulled away from Sirius and the dream world. Assuming he was waking up, Harry relaxed his body, allowing himself to be taken away.

 But before he woke, he watched once more a fragment of dream.

_He circled warily, his eyes watching a spinning silver blade. It looked familiar, and it felt so … right in his hands. He spun it, fast and faster, over his head, behind his back, jumping into the air to whirl it round his feet._

_ Suddenly his rhythm changed, though he made no conscious decision to start something new. Now he was moving as if blocking something, then parrying._

_ Somehow, his body knew the patterns he had to make, his mind felt devoid of any thoughts, let alone those that might control his movements._

_ His body moved in perfect sync with the sword in his hands, twisting, leaping, a dance of death that he had no control of._

***

Next chapter: Into the Chamber! Please REVIEW!! I want to know what you all think.

Well, I didn't quite make it to 2640, even, but 2639 will have to do, I suppose. Can't keep you waiting for a new chapter long now can I? But let's try to get to 2680 reviews before next time, please. Only another forty one, that can't be TOO hard, can it? See you soon!

~WolfMoon~


	65. Into the Chamber

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE_**: I have just finished school for the year (I'm Australian). I am about to start 5-6 weeks of school free time. That goes over Christmas, as you'll be aware. I'm going away for Christmas, and probably won't be able to post again till about the 4th of January. I'll do my best to write a few chapters while I'm away so I'll be able to post a lot once I get back … Sorry about that!

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE2:_** I have now posted an original fiction on fictionpress.com. The address is on my profile, if you would like to read the story. It is called Tenebrae Evigilo. There is a summary on fictionpres. Thank you! On with the story!

**__**

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Sixty Four: Into the Chamber

7.10.1996

Ron, Hermione and Lily walked down flights of staircases. "Where's Harry?" Lily wondered. She'd noticed that her first friend in this new castle was never around in the early morning.

 "Harry? Oh, he's never in the dorms when we wake up anymore. Usually he goes to the Room of Requirement," Ron replied. "I think that he works on his training with Tatsu."

 "Tatsu?" Lily asked, confused.

 "Tatsu Kendo. Another one of the most famous fighters from Voldemorts First Rise," Hermione explained. "He was a friend of Harry's parents, he's an expert of unarmed fighting. After Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin were killed on July the thirty first – Harry's birthday – Tatsu offered to take up the position of Harry's guardian. He'd been living next door to Harry and training him in his own method of unarmed fighting."   
 "Ah yes, I think I've heard of him. Tatsu Kendo? Tatsu means dragon in Japanese, doesn't it? And Kendo is a form of fighting with bamboo swords," Lily said.

 "Yes. That's the name he gives himself. It's not his real name, of course, but one he gave himself. It's the only thing that he'll answer to," Hermione replied.

 Lily nodded. "Ok, he's got his secrets, we all do. I'm not going to pry," she said, smiling slightly. "So where's Harry now?"

 "He'll be down in the Great Hall, probably, eating an early breakfast," Ron replied. "Come on, this way!" he and Hermione helped guide Lily, who still hadn't quite mastered the halls of Hogwarts, down to the Great Hall.

 Sure enough, Harry was sitting at the rapidly filling Gryffindor Table, his plate empty, and a book resting on the table in front of him, as he flicked absently through it.

 "You really should wait up at the tower for us," Hermione told him, sitting down with a seat between her and Harry, which Lily quickly took while Ron sat on Harry's other side..

 "I was in the Room of Requirement," Harry replied. "It was easier to come down here and wait than walk back up to the tower, since I'd come down here again anyway."

 Ron rolled his eyes. "_And_ you've eaten breakfast before we even arrived." 

 "What are you reading?" Hermione asked with interest.

 "A book on seventh year curses," Harry replied. "I know most of them already, and I've taught a few to DA."

 "You really _are_ ahead in that subject," Lily remarked. "Not even the Durmstrang students know all of those … Although we do by the time we leave school, of course." 

 Harry smiled. "It's what'll keep me alive," he replied tiredly. "Knowing as many spells as I can possibly learn."

 "Oh, Harry, those reports for Tonks are _finally_ due in on Wednesday. She gave us forever!" Hermione remarked suddenly.

 "I know Hermione," Harry replied. "But that's because she gave us other homework to do as well, and she knows how much we get in other classes _and she fills the lessons completely."_

 "Yes, but still …" Hermione muttered.

 Tonks was teaching the class loads of defensive and offensive spells, most of which Harry knew already, and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher switched everyone around to practice against different people.

 Harry smiled faintly remembering a week before when he'd been partnered with Malfoy for a revision of the stunning hex … Malfoy had been out cold for three hours.

 "Harry, do you remember what's happening today?" Hermione asked excitedly, startling Harry out of his thoughts. 

 "Yup, we're going down to the Chamber of Secrets," Harry replied, letting himself drift back into his half dreams, still seeing the magnificent silver sword that haunted his dreams.

 "I'm glad I got to come, since I was one of the initial finders of the Chamber," Ron put in. "Flictwick's been really hard on us lately."

 "Well, you've got to learn everything," Hermione pointed out coolly, completely unsympathetic. "It's just a pity that Malfoy has to come with us …"

 "At least I can come too!" Lily put in. She'd been doing Potions at Durmstrang, and Michael had been happy to invite her along as well as his Hogwarts students.

 "Attention!" Michael had stood up, and was waving a hand slightly. Everyone gradually become silent. "Could the people coming with me to the Chamber of Secrets today please meet me by the girls bathroom on third floor? As soon as possible, please."

 "Come on," Harry urged his friends. Hermione abandoned a solitary piece of toast, Lily finished up the last of a bowl of cereal, and Ron looked mournfully at a plate heaped with various foods, before tiredly heading off after his friends, who didn't seem to understand that people had to _eat_.

 Harry and his three companions were the first to arrive at the bathroom, and they stood waiting patiently for the officials from the ministry, along with the rest of the students who would be accompanying them, to arrive.

 "We could have stayed for a little while longer and I could have finished my breakfast," Ron remarked with a hungry sigh.

 "Oh stop thinking with your stomach Ron!" Hermione sighed. "It's not the only part of your body you should pay attention to!"

 Ron looked at Hermione with an expression that said he'd have liked to argue, but, for some reason, the Weasley ducked his head instead, a blush staining his cheeks.

 Harry gave a slight, knowing smile in Lily's direction, who nodded slightly herself, sharing Harry's smile.

 "Ah, here they come," Hermione said, nodding.

 Michael McGonagall was in the lead, with Fudge a few steps behind, and several Ministry officials behind him, backed up by the students. "Ah! Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lily! Nice to see you here already!" Michael hailed them. Three of the smiled in greeting, but Harry's face was pale and _not quite there_.

 "Hey Potter! D'you need to take your girlfriend for protection down there?" Malfoy sneered, then gave a yelp of pain. Luna had been walked past him, her wand tucked behind her ear, but he'd stepped into her way and the wand prodded him, setting fire to his robes.

 Luna, not even seeming to notice that anything had happened, slipped through the students, leaving Malfoy dancing around, trying to put the fire out.

 "Oh god you're an idiot," Lily remarked and waved her wand. Malfoy was instantly drenched from head to foot in freezing water. Teeth chattering, he glared hatefully at Lily, who simply smiled at him.

 "Really," Michael sighed, waving his wand and restoring Malfoy to a dry state. "Come on then, into the bathroom."

 "But that's a girls bathroom!" someone protested.

 "It's also the only entrance to the Chamber!" Harry called out, snapping out of his daze. "If you don't want to come into the bathroom, by all means stay out there and don't come at all!"

 The protestor remained silent. Everyone crowded into the toilet, and Myrtle suddenly appeared. "Ooh! What are all you lot doing in my toilet? Don't you know it's supposed to be for _girls only_?"

 "Hello Myrtle," Harry greeted tiredly. "Don't worry, we'll be out of here in no time, we won't bother you. We have to get down into the Chamber of Secrets."

 "No one ever wants to talk to me," Myrtle sighed. "But that's ok. There's too many _boys here anyway. I don't think I want you to stay." She floated graceful upwards, then splashed down into the toilet._

 Harry was relieved that she had not started crying or kicking up a fuss.

 "Well Potter, I don't see any mysterious entrances to hidden chambers," Fudge remarked scathingly.

 "Well that _could_ be because the entrance is _supposed_ to be hidden," Harry replied. "So that no one could find it without a lot of searching." He walked over to one of the sinks and searched out the model of a snake on the tap. "_Open_," he hissed.

 "What did you say?" Fudge demanded, looking shaken.

 "I said 'open'," Harry replied. "Nothing particularly scary."

 There was a cry of surprise from the students as the sink suddenly slipped down into the enlarged drainpipe. "That's the entrance," Harry remarked unnecessarily. "Who's going down first?"

 "Michael, maybe you'd better do the honours," Fudge suggested, looking a little nauseated by the filthy entrance.

 Michael waved his wand, cleaning the place out quite easily, then headed towards the hole to get in. "Wait," Harry interupted coolly. "I'll go first. I know the place better than most of you lot would."

 He stepped coolly into the pipe, holding himself there easily with his hands. "Like this," he told the watchers, then abruptly let go. He smiled faintly as he raced down the pipe that was very like a slide in a children's playground … but no children's slide would lead to a place like the one this did.

 Shooting out of the pipe, Harry managed to land on his feet in a light crouch, using his wand to quickly remove any flecks of grime that had stuck to him.

 "Ok, next person come down!" he called up, stepping out of the way. A moment later Michael joined him.

 "Wow, this place is nice," the Potions Professor remarked sarcastically, using a spell to clean himself up as Harry called out for the next person. Michael had not managed to land as neatly as Harry had.

 "Yup. Real Hilton," Harry agreed as Fudge shot out of the pipe, landing with a thud on the ground, in the muck. The Minister of Magic gave a hiss of disgust, taking a while to get his wand out and complaining the whole time. "Next!" Harry yelled, ignoring the Minister.

 Slowly the passage began to fill as the officials arrived, and then the students. "Urgh," Malfoy said in disgust as he landed on his butt. 

 Ron, Hermione, Harry and Lily laughed quietly as the last of the students came down, most of them Slytherins. 

 "Which way Potter?" Fudge demanded.

 "I would have thought that obvious," Harry replied, leading the group further into the passage. "There is only one way, apart from back the way we came."

 Fudge pursed his lips, but knew better than to let himself be goaded by Harry. He was quite out of favour with the magical community at the moment, for being incorrect about Voldemorts return. Harry was, once more, the hero of the hour.

 "Just up ahead is where the tunnel collapsed," Harry said coolly, ignoring the scrunching noises as he stepped on the skeletons of rats and other rodents.

 "Eww!" a female voice yelled out – Pansy Parkinson had lit up her wand to see what it was it she was stepping on.

 "They're dead," Harry pointed out coolly. "They have been for a _long_ time. I wouldn't worry about them."

 Everyone lit up there own wands, filling the passage with light. Ahead they could see the rock fall. "What caused this?"

 "Lockhart trying to cast a memory charm with a broken wand," Ron replied, instead of Harry. "I was on this side with the Professor, and Harry was on the other side, alone."

 "Ooh, Potter. Where you scared?" Malfoy demanded, sneering. "

 "Hey look at that!" Harry said suddenly, pointing to the green skin that you could now just see. Malfoy screamed – a high pitched, girlish scream.

 "I thought you said it was dead!"

 "It is – that's just it's skin. For gods sake Malfoy! Why are you so twitchy?" Harry said, sounding a little disgusted. "Most of the skin was trapped under the rubble."

 "Why didn't you just charm it out of your way?" one of the officials said, as they came closer to the obstruction.

 "Well, we _were_ only in our second year at the time," Harry stated. "You don't learn charms like that until at least third year."

 "Oh," the man sounded a little embarrassed.

 "I could probably had done it," Hermione reflected. "But I was in the hospital wing, petrified."

 "Nothing to stop us doing that this time though," Harry pointed out. The Ministry officials waved their wands, and the rocks disappeared, returning to their previous homes.

 Now Harry could really feel that they were inside the Chamber.

***

Next chapter: The Basilisk

Well! That was a nice little chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it, please tell me what you liked and didn't like so much (please refrain from telling me you hated something) about the chapter, in a REVIEW.

Due to new ff.net rules, I can no longer post review chapters, therefore it looks like we are going back to having them at the bottom of chapters. 

Thanks:

**Wynjara**: Yup – beats me how he ever got the job, really. Glad you like Lily, you'll probably be seeing a bit more of her, at least for awhile. I'm not sure how long she's staying.

**Jaded Angel8**: Well, now I've gone back to the chamber! You won't be told about the dream for a little while yet, sorry.

**Scottpesj1**: Glad you like the story! Hope to continue hearing from you in reviews!

**Foz**: I'm not telling you anything about the dream, as yet. It will prove important later on.

**Jbfritz**: LoL – yes, Fudge's reaction to the Chamber. I hope you liked it.

**Shdurrani**: Glad you liked it, here's an update!

**Solar**: Wait no longer!

**TuxedoMac**: Well, I'm actually having TWO chapters devoted to the Chamber of Secrets, which, I suppose, is even better! Yes, I use the day/month method of date-writing, as, being Australian, this is what I grew up with.

**Chicken Stars**: I won't be revealing what the sword dream is for a while yet. I'm just keeping you wondering *grins*

**PhoenixPadfoot89**: Harry falling in love? He might be … But as to whether or not he'll STAY in love, or Lily returns his feelings, is not for me to say just yet.

**HermioneGreen**: Harry will remember it, yes, and it will be puzzling him (and the readers) for a long to come!

**Maxx77**: Well … You'll have to wait until next chapter for that, I'm afraid.

**Elvira**: Well, I'm not about to stop writing, you can rely on that! I love it far too much. I hope to see your reviews again in the near future.

**Skittles-07**: Glad you liked the story, and here's another post!

**Penny**: Sure I will! You've now been added to my update-alert list! I'm glad you like the story so much – it's always great to hear from fans who say things like that. I never get tired of it, not once!

**Sailor Sol**: Lily will get her faults, and you never know with Harry's crush. Remember that I am not much of a romance person!

**Sokrin**: I'm glad you've liked the story so far, I hope that you continue to enjoy it, and that you will continue to review and tell me what you think.

**Nicoletta**: You'll find out about the dream sometime in the near future, but not until I'm ready to tell you! As it would happen, that's exactly what Fudge did! Except that I wrote that before I got your review.

**Mr. Happy Java Man**:

To the High Lord of Coffeenia,

We are sorry to say that Fudge will not be kicked out of the Minister of Magic position for a little while yet. But he will be, oh yes, he will be. We cannot stand having him there for much longer.

Sincerely,

WolfMoon,

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness,

Queen of Tenebralia.

**OhioGrl-HPFan**: I'm not saying anything on the Harry/Lily thing. Readers can think what they like until I tell them what happens *grins* Here's the next update, but another one may take awhile, as you will have noticed from the author note at the beginning of the chapter.

**OliverLover4life**: Well, I've only just put up any original fiction, so there was nothing to get around to reading *grin*

**Texasjeanette**: I'll just go through the questions/concerns in this response, it'll be shorter. I should have said that nobody lived WITHOUT AID for longer than two hundred years. Nicholas Flammel would not have lived as long as he did without the Philosopher's Stone. I know about the Grypis things, I'm going to go back over to check/change things like that soon. You might find some more about Ron soon, I'm not sure.

**Texasjeanette**: There will be more with Lily soon, I promise. I'm just getting through the bits about the Chamber at the moment, since everyone was so eager to get to them. I don't know that Harry and Lily will fall in love yet … Might happen, depends on what the story says.

**Syvixxe**: I'm glad you like the story! There will be more Lily soon! I promise.

**Stix-the-Rebel**: You'll find out what's with the sword soonish … But I ain't telling anyone until I'm good and ready to!

**Sumli**: I'm not saying anything about Harry and Lily *nods firmly*. A merry Christmas and a happy new year to you also!

**Merry Christmas**: I'm sorry, I have other plans for Fudge. He will not be permitted to die such an easy death as by basilisk poison … I have killed some of Harry's companions and friends, but most of them I have brought back. The next will be either final, or a different method of returning – I don't like to do the same thing twice …

**Cassandra**: Well, here you go, some of the chamber, but I have still not let you see what happens with the basilisk. Mean, aren't I?

**Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin**: I'm afraid I won't be able to tell you what the dream is about for a while yet. It's important later, and I'm just making sure everyone knows it! And nothing you can do or say is going to change my mind *grins* I'm not going to leave a cliffie next chapter, because you'd be waiting two weeks before you found out what happened … Or maybe I will … *evil smile*

**Sailor Kat**: I'm glad you like the story, and thanks for the review!

**X-Woman1**: Yes, he is, not to worry!

**Hpfunkypunk**: It will be awhile before I tell you what's up with the sword *grins* it won't come into the plot for a while yet.

**Feira**: Glad to hear it!

**Obal**: Here's a new chapter!

**MikiBaby**: I know you've been waiting. But your waiting is not completely at an end yet …

**Dweem Angel**: it will be awhile before I tell anyone what that dream means *grins*

**Mimi**: I'm not much of a romance writer in any case. I'm not telling anyone what the deal is with Harry and his love life though. I'm glad that you like the story!

**Lizmpp05**: Glad to hear it!

**Serry**: I'm not saying anything about Harry/Lily at the moment. You can all find out together *grins*

**Firecracker2**: Well, you remembered eventually – that's the main thing! I'm glad you like the story so much!

**Pennypacker**: I'm glad you liked the chapter! I've always thought that Harry's hate against his fame isn't shown well enough in a lot of stories … 

**Legolas Bowmaster**: The dream will be explained later. I'm not saying a word about it until I'm ready to *grins*

**Kurbani**: Lily and Harry … A lot of people seem to think they are gonna get together. But I'm not saying anything.

**Gryffies#1**: I'm glad you enjoyed the last few chapters! Here's another one! The sword will come in later, but I'm not saying anything just now …

**HoshiHikari4ever**: Yes, a bit of depression! Always comes in handy …

**HoshiHikari4ever**: It was, wasn't it?

**Vampire*BloodSuicide**: Here's another chapter. D'you know, my brother is called More …

**Dreamer43**: I'll tell you what the dream is about in my own good time. Getting anything out of me before that will be hopeless.

**Fcuking Cathy**: I'm not saying a word about the dream as yet … There will be more Tatsu very soon, I promise! More about Lily and her help in DA soon also!

**Romm**: That would be … odd.

**KuruptReader**: Well, we'll see, won't we?

**Tass**: I'm glad that the story has picked up again in your view! That is very good to hear! 

**ER**: I'm glad to hear it! Here's a new chapter!

**RilieDeAnnPotter5569**: Lily and Harry? Maybe. Who knows? I'm glad you like it!

**Dnd4ever**: Thank you!

**Laughing Cat**: Because I forgot *grins* I have to get around to going back and changing it.

**ThestralGirl003**: I'm glad you like the story so much! No, it won't be Sev/Remus slash. For one thing, I don't writing slash, or any other romance if I can avoid it, for another, Remus IS dead. I'm not sure who Harry's gonna be with, I haven't decided yet. He ain't gonna be with Ginny, I'm not saying anything about Lily at all. I know how you mean about Harry/Ginny – it's so overused now.

**W.Kathy**: He isn't always kind/pure. Harry is not perfect – he is human. Ron/Hermione? Maybe. I'm glad you like the Sev-Remus friendship so far. Snape doesn't know the location of Voldemort. He has no idea where he is. He can only get to the place by floo powder from the Riddle residence – that is the only entrance, and people are watching the doors constantly to make sure no one who is not a Death Eater manages to pass through.

**W.Kathy**: Harry and Lily? Maybe. The dream will be explained when I am ready, which I am not quite yet. The Durmstrang students didn't choose their own houses, as such, because they are not Hogwarts students. They just chose places to sleep, their lessons remain separate from Hogwarts ones. They adopted House rivalries because they are surrounded by people from a particular house, and join in with their friends in hating different people. A little … close minded, but this is teenagers we are talking about. They do want to be accepted.

**Eloisamuggle**: Viktor will not play a large part in this story at all. Only as Lily's second cousin, a distant thought that is rarely brought up.

**Hilel**:  
To the Emperor of the Seven Stars Dynasty, High Priest of Decadence,

We are glad that you are enjoying Our story still. We will work hard to make sure this continues, along with Our people. We are happy to note that you have found a new title for yourself! We will be taking over the temple of the Goddess of Death – a different one to yours, obviously, as yours is a god. When We have done with, We will extend a hand in friendship to your own God.

Sincerely,

WolfMoon,

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness,

Queen of Tenebralia

Soon to be Lady Death.

**Dumbledore**: Lily is going to be a major character for some time, yes. I'm not saying anything about possibilities of romance between any character and Harry, I have no particular ship, and do not generally write romance.

**StupidX**: I know my grammar needs work, but I am getting better since I wrote my first story (most of it was corrected by my mother, so it didn't come out in the actual story) I do have a beta-reader, but she is working from the first chapters upwards, and is still not quite half way done. 

**WhiteFeather**: That's ok! At least you reviewed this one! I'm glad you're still liking it!

**Ghost**: I know it's a lot of reviews – I'm quite proud of what this story has achieved already.

**Songbreeze Swifteye**: Well yes, I suppose Voldemort being merciful is a bit odd. He did torture them, it was just before the meeting took place.

 Well, this time I'm not going to ask you to review for a particular amount. I will update (hopefully) once more before I go away. Please review anyway and tell me what you think – I appreciate it greatly! Thank you!

~WolfMoon~


	66. Basilisk

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Sixty Five: Basilisk

7.10.1996

 "Shit!" a voice exclaimed suddenly. Harry thought it might have been one of the officials. Facing them were the huge doors that were carved with snakes that looked so alive it was scary.

 "They have to look alive," Harry explained. "When Parslemouth's are only just beginning to learn their skills, they can't talk Parseltongue unless they're facing a snake that is real, or seems that way."  
 "Then how did you get past the sink?" someone asked.

 "There's a little snake engraved on the tap," Harry replied tiredly. "When the light flickers over it, it looks like it could be moving."

 "_Open_," he hissed at the snakes, startling everyone over again.

 Walking inside the Chamber, Harry heard gasps of fear and amazement sweep over him. "You _killed_ that thing?" someone asked.

 Harry turned, knowing _exactly where the basilisk lay, his face pale. Everyone watched as his hand travelled to rest over a point on his arm. "Yeah," he said softly._

 "Why didn't it just attack you as you opened the Chamber doors?" another person asked.

 "Because it was hiding somewhere else, somewhere it cannot leave unless it is called," Harry replied.

 "Where?" the person pressed him.

 Harry pointed at the towering carving of Salazar Slytherin on the wall. "_Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four_," he hissed, and gasps once more filled the Chamber as the mouth opened slowly. "Up there," he replied.

 "How did you make it open?" Fudge demanded. "What did you say?"

 "I said," Harry replied, making a face to show that he didn't like it one bit, "speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four. That's the password."

 "Hey, how did this poison fang get over here?" a voice called. Some of the Ministry officials had already begun exploring the area around the basilisk.

 Harry didn't answer, his eyes had gone misty, and he seemed to be watching something in the distance. "Potter!" He blinked, still seeming a bit dazed.

 "What?" He asked tiredly.

 "That fang, how did it get to be away from the snake?"

 "It was buried in my arm when the snake died, the snake fell, and the fang shattered," Harry replied, his thoughts clearly far, far away.

 "How was it you lived?" Someone demanded in amazement.

 "Phoenix tears."

 Realising that Harry wasn't going to be very elaborate, the Ministry

  


 wizards shook their heads slightly. "Everyone!" Michael called, "sit along the wall and watch what happens here please!"

 The only reason Harry obeyed this command was because Ron and Hermione led him there, and forced him to sit.

 "What's the matter with Potter?" Malfoy demanded with a sneer.

 Neither Ron, Hermione, or Lily answered him, and Michael glared at the Slytherin boy. "Malfoy, absolute silence please!"

 Malfoy sulked at being told off, and the Ministry officials began moving over the body of the basilisk, examining everything carefully with magic before deciding on the best ways of harvesting its rare bounty.

 "This thing is massive … I dread to think how old it is…" One official murmured.

 "It must be over one thousand," Hermione remarked coolly. "If Salazar Slytherin left it here."

 "That's a point," muttered someone else, one of the Ministry.

 "_Harry, snap out of it," a voice murmured in Harry's mind._

 "_Grypis?" he murmured._

 "_Who else would it be? Your memories are trying to take over, aren't they?" The griffin asked._

 "_Yes," Harry admitted. "__Why?"_

 "_Because this is a terrible place, full of terrible memories for you. It is to be expected that you have some reaction down here. Try to control things until we can get you out of here – this place is not for you. You should not have come."_

 "_I had to," Harry protested weakly. "__I'm the only one, apart from Voldemort, who can open the Chamber."_

 "_That does not mean that you had to come," Grypis replied calmly. "_But done is done. You will be able to leave here soon, I hope._" _

 "_I don't know," Harry replied wearily. "__Help me?"_

 "_Always," Grypis assured the boy, slipping out from Harry's bag and bounded to his friends shoulder with perfect grace._

 The pair of them linked minds more strongly than they ever had before. Harry lost touch of everything that meant 'individuality'. There was no Harry, and there was no Grypis. There was only Gryfas-Grypis, the one living being.

 "_We/you/I must face your/our memories," a thought come into the mind of Harry/Grypis._

 "_Where/how?" another thought enquired._

 "_Deeper," both thought together._

 Without a thought, the 'real' world fading away from them, they plunged together deep into the memories of Harry Potter, going back almost four years.

 They watched the scene in the Chamber over, again and again. The basilisk attacking, felt the poison running through their veins, trying to destroy all life, the phoenix coming, warm and comforting, and then the fight with Tom Riddle, the diary being destroyed and Ginny waking up.

 Each time, it seemed that something changed, oh so subtly, as they/Harry/Grypis moved _out_ of Harry's mind, and slowly began to watch the scene from the outside, trying to come to terms with the memory.

 Then, for the last time, the memory went over once more, with them/Harry/Grypis looking completely from the outside of Harry Potter's memories, a separate entity.

 Back in the 'real' world, the Ministry officials had finished harvesting what they could from the basilisk, and everyone was getting ready to leave.

 It was only then that they discovered that they couldn't get Harry to open his eyes – it seemed as if he was simply deep in thought, sitting there.

 On his shoulder was the cat called Gryphon, in a similar state. No one could tell why neither responded to anything.

 "Potter's lost it," Malfoy sneered.

 "Shut up," Ron snarled, when suddenly Harry gave a sigh of apparent satisfaction, and then fainted, his body falling limply back against the wall, the cat on his shoulder in a similar state, though it fell to the ground, it's claws unfastening from it's 'masters' clothes.

 "Oh shit," Ron muttered.

 "Language Weasley," Michael scolded, but he looked as though he agreed with Ron's sentiments completely. "We'd best get him to the hospital wing."

 Malfoy was sniggering uncontrollably now.

 Hermione, getting very fed up with it, sent a 'silent' spell, one that masked the fact that it _was a spell, at Malfoy, stunning him as well._

 Ron glanced at her and smiled approvingly. Hermione gave an innocent smile, not prepared to own up for the spell … just yet. Then she winked at her friend.

***

 Sorry it's a short chapter, but I'm just getting back into the mindset of the story, the next chapter SHOULD (I hope) be longer. It'll be up fairly soon, I should think. Sorry about the long delay over Christmas, but it couldn't be helped – I didn't have access to a computer.

**VOTE**:

Now that I have to put the thanks at the bottom of the chapter, would you like me to just put the names of everyone, and anyone who had questions, I'll answer them? As long as it doesn't reveal too much about the story? Votes will be counted for the next two chapters, and the results will be in chapter 67, if it's not too close. **PLEASE VOTE in your reviews.**

Thanks to:

**Maxx77**: This one is kinda short too, but the next one is a bit longer, thankfully.

**Chicken Stars**: No, unfortunately no live basilisks.

**Jbfritz**: Well, I've got the basilisk this time!

**Skittles-07**: *grins* I hope we get to see the Chamber of Secrets again tool – one of the reasons that I brought it back. 

**LonelySpirit**: That's ok! Yeah, I liked the review page myself *sigh* oh well.

**Nicoletta**: *grins* just a little bit of Malfoy bashing.

**Wdeleon**: I'm glad you like it! Here's the new chapter, it took a while, huh?

**Ady**: Didn't I? Oh well – they both got pretty good!

**Ady**: I've changed that now – it just says a dog. I'll update the new chapter after my beta-reader gets around to it.

**Flame of Shadow**: Well, here's the new chapter, so you need no longer wait for it *grins* although you had a bit of a wait before I got it finished and posted, since I wasn't at home.

**Songbreeze Swifteye**: Yeah, that's pretty much right *grins* Malfoy screaming like a girl … Ron and Hermione will get there eventually, don't worry!

**HermioneGreen**: *grins* I enjoyed Fudge bashing too! It's fun, and he deserves it.

**AthenaKitty**: Harry is only ahead of the Durmstrang students in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

**Wolfia**: I know it was short, and so was this one, but the next one will be longer, I promise!

**Gizachick**: No, not too thrilling. This chapter a better in the thrill thing? I hope so.

**Wolf-Master321**: No, basilisk not alive – Harry killed it. No new one either, because otherwise more people would have died.

**TuxedoMac**: No, he didn't need to bring the sword.

**ER**: Yup, so he does.

**Lord of Darkness13**: Wait no longer, the new chapter is here!

**Cassandra**: Nope, snake not gonna come back to life. Harry's going to look at his memories and his near death experience instead.

**Lady Cantara**: I knew that – I forgot to write it, but she decides that she likes reading upside down, and decides to keep reading that way, sorry for the confusion.

**Bluebell-uk**: The bathroom migrates floors in the books, and I like it on third at the moment *grins* it's quite confusing.

**Anna L. Black**: No, it can't be.

**Stix-the-Rebel**: He sort of does …

**Firecracker2**: He's an annoying little bastard, the Minister, isn't he? *grins* 

**MiakaChan5**: Here's the update! Hope it was soon enough, though it couldn't have been up much sooner …

**MikiBaby**: I'm afraid I have to, to stay within ff.net's new rule.

**ElvenGoddess**: Thank you! I will do my best to keep up the good work!

**Alexis-Lee**: I'm glad that you like the story, and I am sure that, with time, you will be able to write as well as I can now, or better. It just takes time and practice.

**Mike Potter 2002**: Yes, he is a bit, isn't he?

**Elvira**: There might be some new characters at a later point in the story, but not for a little bit yet, I don't think.

**Clare**: Glad you like it! Here's the new bit, though it was a bit of a wait, I know.

**Clare**: Hmm, it's a good idea, but I'll put it to vote first, to see what everyone else likes … In fact, I've done it this chapter! Thank you for your suggestion!

**Amaya**: *grins* Malfoy and Fudge bashing – funfun.

**Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin**: Don't worry, Lily has faults, which you will learn of soon enough. Well, there is a little bit of suspense in this chapter, and might even be some more next one, but we'll see, shall we?

**Fcuking Cathy**: Yup, something dramatic happened alright.

**Locolisa**: I think we get longer holidays through the year – I can't remember exactly how it went, but a friend in Canada and I worked out that we got the same amount of holidays, just at different times.

**Only Me**: Unfortunately yes, you had to wait. I'm sure it wasn't TOO bad!

**OhioGrl-HPFan**: I don't like Fudge either … Or Malfoy … Much.

**Gaul1**: Well, now you know!

**Flyinhigh**: You'll find out about the dream later on. For now, I'm leaving it as a nice little mystery ….

**BeastialSunStormDragon**: I'm not saying anything about the dream *grins* so – you might be right, you might be wrong. I'm glad that you like the story, and hope that two weeks wasn't to arduous a wait.

**Texasjeanette**: It is a kinda difficult to keep the story going the right way. Something happened in the Chamber, but not what you were thinking!

**Trstan Galland**: Thank you for reviewing *smiles* glad you liked the story. I'm not saying anything about the sword dream … at least, not yet. It's a secret.

**Kraeg001**: Yes, there are a lot of similarities between Tolkien and Rowling, a lot of people have noticed them.

**Mel**: Well, this chapter wasn't much longer, unfortunately, but the next ones should be!

**Peter Potter**: I've read Eragon, but only over the last two weeks, so no, I didn't get the idea's from Eragon – It wasn't even published in Australia when I wrote the chapter referring to that.

**Kento**: Well, they might … and they might not … You should find out in before I reach chapter 70, but no promises!

**Kraeg001**: Grypis is a little temperamental sometimes *grins* you have to ask Harry's permission if you want to pat him!

**Kraeg001**: Not another one, just the same old dead one, with the old skin …

**Leana**: I'm glad you like it! I often do the same thing when I find stories that I like *grins*

**Intothesilence**: Oh well, it'll be starting up again really soon, I promise! Or even now!

**LeTimbo**: I sort-of belong to that camp about Sirius, but when I started this, I didn't know how I was going to write a story without Sirius, so I brought him back the most realistic way that I could. I've sent you an email talking about the rest of the things mentioned here and in the email that you sent me.

**Tigerlily Padfoot**: I know I said that Harry was in fifth year at some points in the story, I just haven't had the time to go back over them and change them back. My beta reader is working on the first chapters as we speak, so soon it should be good again.

**Harry Shall Rise**: I have got a few other stories, no other sixth year ones though. Check them out, if you want to.

**ILOVETOWRITE456**: I'm glad you like my story! Here's the new chapter!

**Oklina**: Harry and Draco? Yes, it does – but don't tell Harry that, he'll kill me! I'm glad you like the story, and please do tell your friends about it! I update every other day whenever I can, but I was away for Christmas, so it didn't happen this time round. Starting up again though, I suppose.

Fifty seven reviews! Cool! Now I have 2764 reviews! *happy* let's see if we can get at least to 2800 this time! Only another 36 reviews, it can't be that hard! REVIEW PLEASE. ALSO **VOTE.**

~WolfMoon~


	67. Waking Up

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Sixty Six: Waking Up

16.10.1996

 Harry was wandering in a warm, secure place, deep within his own mind. It was beyond sleep, almost beyond life, yet not quite at death either.

 A golden light was coming towards him, out of the deep maroons, blues and blacks that made up this place.

 When the light reached him, he realised it was not _just a light, but a light shrouded form._

 "_Who/what?" he thought/asked, not completely understanding the words that he was using. Indeed, they were not really words, more pictures and shrouded meanings that he sent in the direction of the form._

 "_Gryfas, you have been away for too long," the figure told him._

 "_I – Gryfas?" he asked._

 "_Yes. I am Grypis. I am your friend. You have wandered far, but it is time to go back."_

 "_Why? Here nice," he told it._

 "_You are needed," was the reply._

 Harry sent the feeling of security that he felt here, mingled with the calm serenity of the environment that surrounded him.

 In return, the newcomer sent a peaceful scene of green trees and greener grass, adding to it the sensation of a soft wind against his skin. The scene changed abruptly to the open air and the freedom that could be gained there.

 Harry contemplated with for a time, then nodded. He would go to this other place. The security would wait. He wanted to feel the wind on his face.

 "_Ride me," the creature told him._

 Harry felt himself lifted up, settling down between the huge creatures wings, his arms slipping around it's neck and his cheek against it's soft feathers.

 On either side of him, huge wings spread, and he was lifted from the 'ground' in the safe place, and bourn away from there by Grypis.

 As they rose together, memories and experiences swept around Harry's mind. He remembered who he was, and what he had to do. He often wanted to let go of his friend and plunge back down into that safe place, but every time he stopped, because he wanted to feel the wind on his face again.

 As they rose, higher and higher through the layers of Harry's mind, Harry became aware of voices above him. Half familiar, though for a long time he could not place their owners.

 But he knew that they were friends, and that they meant a lot to him. Now it was not only the wish to feel the wind on his face that called Harry back.

 Around a bed in the hospital wing Ron, Hermione, Lily, Dumbledore and Tatsu Kendo were seated. Nearly all of the students in Hogwarts had wanted to stand watch by Harry's bed, and for the first two weeks of his mysterious coma, most of them had dropped by often twice or three times a day. 

 That had been two days since that had come close a halt, at Madam Pomfrey's insistence, but nothing the nurse could say would make these six people leave.

 Classes had gone on, but the three students had been excused, they were too worried about Harry to pay enough attention to make going to the classes worthwhile anyway. The teachers had agreed to help them back up to where the rest of their year was when Harry awoke again.

 Most of the time the group was quiet, but occasionally they spoke.

 "Will he wake up, Ron?" Hermione asked, pain laced through her voice.

 "Of course he will, Hermione," Ron replied, slipping his arms around Hermione's waist, letting her lean against him. They had grown closer than ever when Harry had fallen into this coma, each of them seeking comfort, and maybe even love, with each other. But neither had spoken of this latter thing, nor would they, for a long time yet. So both of them thought.

 "Something's happening," Tatsu said suddenly, peering intently at his young ward.

 Four days before, everyone's hope had raised when Gryphon had awoken. But it had quickly been lost again, when Harry had shown no signs of life, either before or since.

 "What?" everyone's attention was suddenly fixed on Tatsu, and Madam Pomfrey came over as well, from where she had been administering a Slytherin seventh year and a Gryffindor third after a fight in the halls.

 Tatsu didn't answer for a time, then, suddenly, he smiled. "Harry will wake soon," he said, and no one could miss the relief in his voice.

 "How do you know?" six voices demanded impatiently.

 "Colour is returning to his cheeks, and his eyelids are flickering. They weren't before. His breathing is become deeper and stronger, but slowly," Tatsu replied.

 "Why, I do believe you're right," the nurse said, peering intently at Harry. "His cat's gone back to sleep though …"

 Tatsu only shrugged, and the attention of the group was refocused on Harry. Very soon, everyone could see the signs of life returning to their friends body, and they all thought that soon now he would wake. 

 The Gryffindor third year crept over, obviously feeling better after the nurse had seen to him. Though no one else noticed him, he too stared at Harry, hoping for the older boy to wake again.

 The group started again when Gryphon stretched lazily and opened his eyes. "Well it's all very well _you_ waking up again," Tatsu told it with a smile, "but what would be even better would be for _Harry_ to wake."

 The cat gave him a look that seemed to say, "all in due time," and the group smiled slightly at Tatsu's antics, then they all drew in their breath at once, for Harry's eyes suddenly opened wide, their emerald depths alive once more.

 He blinked. Twice. Then sighed softly, a smile touching his lips before he closed his eyes again, and his breathing slowed again as dropped into a normal sleep.

 "He woke up!" breathed Hermione, relief haunting her voice.

 "Finally," Ron agreed. "But … why did he go to sleep again? Is it going to happen all over?" he turned to the nurse. 

 Madam Pomfrey rested a hand on Harry's forehead, then checked his pulse. "He's sleeping normally now. I'd guess that he is healed of whatever had happened, most likely something within his mind, I do not know what. The next time he wakes, it should be properly."

 Gryphon seemed to smirk slightly, and curled up on Harry's chest, drifting into a natural sleep himself, tired after journeying so deep within his friends mind to bring Harry/Gryfas back into the world of the living.

 The third year raced out of the hospital wing to let everyone within Hogwarts castle know that Harry Potter had woken up, and should be getting up _really soon._

 "You three should get back to your classes now," Dumbledore told Ron, Hermione and Lily with a smile. "You know that Harry is alright."

 "Yes, but he'll need to catch up with us," Ron protested.

 "It's afternoon now anyway," Tatsu pointed out. "Classes are over. You may as well get back to the Common Room and sleep there tonight, properly. Hopefully by tomorrow Harry will be awake." 

 The three students nodded and stood up, walking out of the Hospital Wing for their first proper sleep in the two weeks and two days since Harry had fallen into this coma. 

 "Well, that's a relief," Madam Pomfrey said. "I never liked to say in front of the children, but for the past week I've feared that the boy would not wake at all."

 "That would have been the doom of the wizarding world, as we know it, should it by some unlucky chance have been the case," Dumbledore replied. "But I knew that it would not be Harry's death – not yet."

 "How, headmaster?" the nurse asked with interest. 

 "Ways and means Poppy, ways and means," Dumbledore mused, standing up himself and walking out of the ward.

 Poppy snorted softly at the answer, and turned to look for the other adult, finding Tatsu standing by the window watching something.

 With a sigh she went back to the two fighters, before realising that the younger Gryffindor had already left. "Damn," she muttered, going against her normal attitude. "He must have seen Potter wake up – now the whole school is going to come and see for themselves.

 With a grim smile, she waved her wand, seeling the door closed and setting a sign on the outside of it: _Visitors Keep Out Please_, before returning to her Slytherin patient.

 Soon she heard the patter of feet coming to the door, and could almost _feel the disappointment that whoever was outside could not get in._

 She put it in the back of her mind, going about her tasks calmly and ignoring the students as they came first in a trickle and then in a flood to the doors of the Hospital Wing.

 Eventually they went away again, to eat dinner. She just hoped that no one deliberately hurt themselves just to get inside the ward – if they did, she would _not_ be gentle with them. She did not suffer fools in her domain, when it could be avoided.

 She fixed up the Slytherin student, then dismissed him, closing the door very firmly behind him and quickly cleaning up his bed with a few spells.

 Using the fire place, she went down to the dungeons to find the younger McGonagall. "Poppy! What can I do for you?" he looked up from marking papers at his desk.

 "I need to replenish a few of my potions," she replied. 

 He got immediately to his feet and smiled at her. "What do you need?" he asked, leading her to his store cupboards.

 Half an hour later, Poppy returned to the Hospital Wing to find Harry sitting up in bed, his eyes half closed and gently stroking the fur of his cat, Gryphon.

 He was not wearing his glasses, but, Poppy reflected, that was probably because they were beyond his reach, sitting on top of a huge pile of get well soon presents that was on his bedside table, and littering the floor around his bed.

 He turned his head towards her when he heard her footsteps approaching. "Hello," he said pleasantly.

 "Well Mr. Potter, you've certainly given us a bit of worrying!" she informed him.

 "I'm in the Hospital Wing then? I thought I was. That's what …" he trailed off, as if losing track of the thought, but it was really because he'd nearly revealed Grypis.

 "Yes, you are. You've been asleep for a little over two weeks young man, and worried everyone!" Poppy replied. "But enough of that – I'm sure you're starving."

 At the mention of food, Harry's stomach rumbled loudly.

 "So it would seem," Harry mused.

 "I'll be back shortly," Poppy informed him. "Do not try to get up."

 "Could you give me my glasses please?" he asked before she could turn away.

 "Of course," Poppy told him, giving them to him.

 He put them on and blinked as the world slid into focus, watching the matron as she hurried across to her office. Not long after she came back bearing a tray with a bowl of broth on it.

 He looked distastefully at the broth.

 "It's got a strengthening potion in it," Madam Pomfrey informed him. "But it can't be too strong, I don't think that you are up to much, after that long sleep."

 Harry nodded silently and started eating. Tatsu walked out of Poppy's office, surprising her. "I just went down to the kitchen for something to eat," he explained to her. "I thought I'd best use the fire place."

 "Of course. Mr. Potter is awake," she added, then turned back to her patient, to find him dozing once more, the finished bowl of broth lying on a tray in his lap, and his glasses still on the bridge of his nose. "Or he was," she smiled, going and taking the bowl away. "Call me if he wakes again – he'll be hungry still, I'll be bound."

 Tatsu nodded quietly. "You don't mind if I sleep here again, do you?" he asked.

 "Of course not – take the bed on Mr. Potter's right, if you like." 

 Harry woke three times through the night, starving each time. On all of them, either Madam Pomfrey or Tatsu was awake and brought him some broth, laced with strengthening potion.

 When morning sunlight slanted through the windows, Harry was awake, but no longer particularly hungry. He was presented with toast, and a thicker soup than the night before. "You'll be eating normally by the end of the day," Madam Pomfrey said, sounding happy. "And you may go back to your lessons tomorrow – I believe you'll have quite a bit of catch up work to do in the afternoons though."

 Harry nodded his thanks. "Will my friends come soon?" he asked.

 "Very soon, I'm sure," the matron smiled. She had become quite fond of the boy, after the manner times that he'd been in her ward, hurt by some thing or another.

***

 Well, that was quite a bit longer than the last chapter. I'm really in a writing mood after not being able to for 14 days!!

*****VOTE RESULTS*****

The _overwhelming_ majority of people who voted wanted me to only answer question reviews. (the result was 9-2 with 3 people who didn't care)

From now on, all people will be thanked, in that their name will be written in the thanks place, and those who asked specific questions will be answered. I will also respond in full form to the letter reviews – because it's amusing to write, and hopefully to read also. Thank you! 

Thanks to:

AthenaKitty, **Butler, Wynjara, **shdurrani**, Chicken Stars, **Queen of the Jungle**, Locolisa, **Dweem Angel**, Kraeg001, ****OriontheHunter, Rain Warrior, ****Flame of Shadow, PhoenixPadfoot89, ****TuxedoMac, HermioneGreen, ****BurningTyger, dnd4ever, ****Penny, Morgaine, ****Mel, Maxx77, **Nicoletta**, Anztgr01, **Gaul1**, Nasser Himura, ****fanofthisstory, FlyingGoat, ****MiakaChan5, Oklina, ****Elvira, Gryffies#1, ****SillyPaulie, MikiBaby, ****Stix-the-Rebel, Tamsy, ****Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin, LonelySpirit, **Mr. Happy Java Man**.**

**Elvira**: Harry won the court case – you'll discover more about that in a few chapters though, promise!

**MikiBaby**: That's just because it's not Harry, it's both of them, so the thoughts are a bit confused, on both sides. It's more an idea of _self that's being portrayed, and to get that in words, I chose to write it that way._

To the High Lord of Coffeenia,

Our heart is chilled by the welcome you send us. We look forward to conversations with you at a later point in time, as well as now. While We were away, We took over a Goddess of Death, and have taken the title Lady Death, to add to Our list of titles. We would be happy to attend your annual Caffinefest. Please send Us a date so that We know when to attend!

Sincerely,

WolfMoon,

Lady Death,

Queen of Tenebralia,

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness.


	68. Team

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Sixty Seven: Team

20.10.1996

 Harry felt that if one more person came up to him to tell him that they were glad he'd recovered, he would _scream. It had been __three days since he'd woken up, and there __still people coming to him._

 His friends viewed the whole thing with evident amusement, but Harry didn't seem to find it at _all_ funny. It had been nice the first time he'd gotten up and had left the hospital wing, but now it was dead boring and _very_ annoying to boot.

 He had told no one what had really happened, saying only that he was confused and couldn't remember. Not even his friends questioned this.

 His teachers were dedicating the afternoons and most of the nights to Harry and his friends so that they could catch up with the rest of their year, and the three Gryffindors were snowed under with homework.

 Lily wasn't faring _quite_ so badly – she had gone to some classes and had been keeping up with some of her homework. That was besides the fact that she'd been ahead of her year before Harry had been hurt.

 Hermione was probably faring the best of the trio, being in the same general position as Lily was. Ron was going the worst of all of them, but Harry and Hermione were helping him as best they could.

 Harry was happy to discover that while he'd been asleep, his friends had organised the Quidditch team and had entered them in the Quidditch Tournament. The end result had been:

Keeper: Ron Weasley

Chaser: Luna Lovegood

Chaser: Ginny Weasley

Chaser: Gabrielle Delacour

Beater: Ernie McMillian (the former Hufflepuff team had formed a different team with some Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students, which Ernie didn't want to be in.)

Beater: Lily Adams

Seeker: Harry Potter

 They had decided on the team name of Unity, at the insistence of Hermione and the rest of the girls on the team – the boys had wanted to be the Battlers.

 "Well, we _are_ a team that unites Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons," Ginny pointed out defensively when Ron told Harry about this.

 "I don't mind. It's an ok name," Harry assured them. "Who's the captain?"

 "Who'd you think? You of course!" Lily laughed at him. "After all, we wouldn't have been united if not for you! Ernie and Ron both half wanted to be Captains as well, but they eventually agreed that you were the best person for it."

 "We're playing our first came in four weeks time," Ron added, looking a little nervous.

 "So you are going to have to really good at getting your homework and catch-up work done then, aren't you? If you want to get time to practice, I mean," Hermione put in sternly.

 Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, "Yes Hermione, we _know_."

 Hermione huffed at him, but smiled. "You do? That's good! Let's get to the library and do some more work then!" she said brightly, and Ron groaned.

 Harry smiled faintly himself and wandered in the direction of the library with his friends around him. "Guess so," he agreed. As they walked and chatted, Harry's mind flitted back to when he'd awoken properly for the first time.

 _Harry opened his eyes, the world was blurry, and after a short time he realised this was because he wasn't wearing his glasses. "Oh good, you're awake,_" a voice spoke in his mind.__

"Yes, I'm awake now Grypis,_" Harry agreed calmly. "_But why did I sleep for so long?"

 "Because the memories were obviously somewhat traumatic – you did nearly die! – and after resolving them, you were worn out. You fell into a very deep sleep, finding your way to the place where all life begins. You were close to it when you were looking at those memories, and I suppose your mind must have found it's way back there,"_ Grypis replied._

_ "_I didn't want to leave,_" Harry remarked._

_ "_No. No one wants to leave that place if they manage to find it, and the only way to get someone out of there is to remind them of something that means more to them than anything else,_" Grypis replied. _

_ "_The feel of the wind means more to me than anything else does?" _Harry asked, surprised._

_ "_The feel of the wind, yes, but more importantly it is the _freedom_ of the wind that you love best," _Grypis told him. "_You want to be free of all the things that bind you, and the wind personifies that for you."

 "Oh."

 "Oh indeed."

 At that point Madam Pomfrey had come and interupted them. She had given him his glasses and then gone to get food.

 "Hey Harry! Don't space out," Ron said, waving a hand in front of Harry's face. "That thing might happen again!"

 "It won't, I was only thinking," Harry replied. But put his thoughts aside for the moment, so as not to worry his friends.

 "What happened with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

 "I stunned him in the Chamber because he was being a little prick," Hermione replied. "He was laughing at you for fainting, and now everyone's laughing at him for doing the same thing."

 Harry chuckled.

 "We get our marks back for the Defense assignment today," Hermione said suddenly, looking happy. "We had to hand yours in for you," she added, "since you were asleep."

 Harry nodded his thanks.

 "You'll probably get the best mark," Hermione added. "Since you had your subjects help with writing the essay."

 Harry shrugged noncommitantly. "Maybe," he replied evasively. "Come on, we've still got that potions assignment to do, Hermione … and one for Charms as well …" 

 "We'll never catch up," Ron moaned.

 "Of course _you_ will Ron," Hermione said. "_I_ have already caught up."

 "Well big surprise," Ron muttered.

 "What was that?"

 "Never mind …"

 Harry smiled as his friends bickered over mundane things. Lily was sitting beside him, doing her own work. "Do they _ever stop?" she wondered aloud._

 "Of course not," Harry replied calmly. "You should know that by now."

 "I suppose I should," Lily agreed with a faint smile. "I suppose you get really tired of it?"

 "You should have seen the time that they didn't speak to each other for months back in our third year," Harry replied with a faint smile. "Remind me to tell you about it sometime."

 "Harry, tell me about the time that Ron and Hermione wouldn't talk to each other for months back in third year," Lily replied.

 "Not now," Harry told her, smiling slightly.

 "Oh, well, you didn't say _that_," she said, pretending to be offended. Harry smiled slightly.

 "Well, I'm saying it now," he responded. 

 "Ok. I'll ask some other time then," Lily said, returning to her work, while Ron and Hermione lost track of what they were arguing about and went back to their work.

 Harry finished his potions essay with a smile, just as the bell rang.

 "Meet me at the Quidditch pitch at lunch time, don't tell Ron and Hermione that you are coming," Lily breathed in Harry's ear as they packed up and got ready to leave.

 Harry turned to say something to her, but she raised a finger to her lips, already walking away.

 With a shrug, Harry stood up, packing his things into his bag with a swift flick of his wand, for a moment thinking back to first year, when this small feat would have been impossible for him.

 "Come on, Defense next!" Ron said happily, and the three friends strode off, Ron and Hermione managing to get by without bickering at all.

 When they reached the classroom, Tonks was ahead of them, for once, and was seated at the front desk, nursing a foot, which she had obviously hurt by tripping over something.

 The class filed in and took their seats, Harry, Ron and Hermione coming quickly to the front row, while the Slytherins slunk sullenly into the back of the classroom.

 "Well!" Tonks said brightly. "Today I have to hand your assignments back. I'm going to read your marks aloud to the class … Yes, Malfoy?" she interupted herself, glaring at Malfoy, who had his hand up in the back row.

 "What if we don't _want our mark read out?"_

 "Too bad," was sharp reply. "If you don't get a good mark, it's your own fault for not working hard enough. Part of the grade if effort, Malfoy, though the major part is content.

 "As I was saying, I'm going to read out your marks from the top mark downwards," Tonks finished.

 "The top of the class was Harry Potter, with his assignment on Tatsu Kendo … Malfoy, what is it this time?"

 "You should deduct some points from him because he _knows the person he's doing the assignment on," the Slytherin said, looking smug. Most of the Slytherins nodded in agreement, but the Gryffindors glared._

 "I don't think so Malfoy. You were doing your assignment on Harry Potter, you know him, so would you like me to take points from you as well? A lot of the people who were the subjects of assignments are still alive and quite well known. It doesn't take that much to owl them and ask them for help with the assignment. Five points from Slytherin for so ridiculous a question.

 "As I was saying, Mr Potter topped the class, getting one hundred and ten percent. Hermione Granger came after him, receiving one hundred and five percent …"

 She continued going through the marks, slowly winding her way down. Harry was pleased to see that most of the Gryffindors had gotten pretty good marks. In fact, the first five people were Gryffindors.

 Finally she was down in the low teens, and Malfoy's mark had not yet been read out. 

 Grabbe and Goyle had been forced to leave the advanced class when it was discovered that the people who'd tested them for Defense Against the Dark Arts in the OWL's had been bribed to do give them high marks.

 Finally, Malfoy was the only person left, and all the Gryffindors were watching him with unmistakable glee. 

 "And last, and most definitely least, Mr. Malfoy – you received a zero. You didn't to follow instructions, your essay was poor and what you did write was incorrect. A further twenty points from Slytherin," Tonks finished, smirked at the furious Malfoy. "I suggest that you pay more attention to instructions in future."

 Tonks _really_ didn't like Malfoy, and she even lost her cheery demeanour when she spoke to him, becoming sharp, and almost stern.

 "Now," she bounded happily up. "Since that paper-crap is out of the way, we'll be working on some more jinxes! Pair up! Harry, you with me, we'll have a duel – you know the spells that I'm going to teach, so you can demonstrate with me, then practice them."

 Harry groaned. He knew almost all of the spells that were being taught, since he _did_ teach DA, and he had learnt quite a bit from Lily as well.

 Harry limped out of the class, looking very weary. He had been forced to spend most of the remainder of the lesson duelling with Tonks, then with Hermione, who had also picked up on the spells very quickly. Harry hadn't taught them in DA yet, because the students under sixth year lacked the knowledge to use it properly.

 It was lunch time, but Harry wasn't very hungry. One of the spells that Tonks had used on him was a Nauseating charm, to try and distract him. He'd countered it fast enough, but some of the effects still lingered.

 "I'll see you in the Library later," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione. "Can you get Unity together?" he added to Ron.

 "Yeah, sure," Ron replied. "Where and when?"

 "After all the years have finished classes, in RR," Harry replied.

 "Ok, see you later," Ron and Hermione nodded in farewell and went into the Great Hall while Harry headed out onto the Quidditch Pitch to meet up with Lily, wondering what his new friend wanted.

 "I've got something really important to tell you," Lily told him, the moment he stepped onto the pitch and before he'd had enough time to even open his mouth.

***

 *grins evilly* ooh that was fun! Next chapter _might detail what Lily had to say to Harry, but then again, it might not as well …_

Thanks:

**Meghann**, ER, **Dnd4Ever**, Sweet A.K, **HermioneGreen**, **Jbfritz, **Butler**, HoshiHikari4ever, **LonelySpirit**, BurningTyger, ****TuxedoMac, Kurbani, ****Maxx77, AthenaKitty, ****Jaded Angel8, Rhinemjr, ****Pam, Chicken Stars, ****shdurrani, MikiBaby, ****OhioGrl-HPFan,**** Kraeg001, **Mike** ****Potter 2002, Gryffonfanwriter, ****Stix-the-Rebel, Gaul1, ****Kaye, Nicoletta, ****Jen, Penny, **MiakaChan5**, Romm, **Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin**, PhoenixPadfoot89, **ER**, Clare, ****Clare, Dumbledave, ****Fcuking Cathy, KuruptReader, **Misty43**, Anna L. Black, **Fawkes31**.**

NOTE TO SEVERAL PEOPLE: some of you thought that Remus was dead – if you remember, his mind was trapped in the dream weaver that Snape and he had made. Now he is with Snape, but can only talk mind to mind and doesn't actually have a body.

Also: quite a few of you didn't understand what happened with Harry – after looking through his memories, his mind was tired and wanted to rest. Because they'd been looking deep in Harry's mind, they came near the … a sort of basis of reality, I guess you could call it. A warm, safe place where nothing can harm you, where you don't notice the passing of time, or remember anything from your life. That's what caused the coma, Harry being trapped (willing trapped, but trapped none-the-less) in that place.

**Penny**: No, I meant McGonagall – the younger one. Michael, that is.

To the Ice Princess of Capricornia,

We are sorry to hear that Our Royal Cousin must return to school and band practices now, but remain happy that We do not have to do this for a little while yet. We do, of course, understand and forgive any late reviews.

 We do, of course, accept Our Royal Cousins invitation to attend the ball – We would enjoy coming immensely. When is it?

 Sincerely,

WolfMoon,

Lady Death,

Queen of Tenebralia,

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness.


	69. A Lily's Tale

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Sixty Eight: A Lily's Tale

20.10.1996

 Severus rubbed sleep from his eyes with an angry motion, glaring at the simmering cauldron in front of him.

 _Why don't you just take an anti-sleep draught? Lupin asked. _You need to stay awake, after all.__

 **Do my ears deceive me, or were you being almost helpful just then, Lupin? Severus sneered in response.**

 _I doubt that your ears did, but your mind might have, came the calm response. _Besides, if you got killed here, I probably wouldn't be able to get away from this place … Eternity here … Urgh, doesn't bear thinking about.__

**Oh, so it's entirely out of self interest then? Severus inquired coolly.**

 _No, not entirely. I'm interested to see what you'll do to make sure Albus doesn't die from this, Lupin replied. __But it matters little me, since I am not of the living realm. Eventually you will all join me here._

**I should that it will not be for a _long time, Severus said. **I dread to think of spending an eternity in the realms of the dead in the company of you, Potter and Black. I would rather live and be imprisoned in this fortress.**_**

_That was uncalled for._

 **I don't think it was …__**

_ You need to add the essence of basilisk fang,_ Lupin told him.

 Severus swore and attended to the potion. _Sure you don't need that potion, Sevvie?_

**Lupin, I no longer mind you call me 'Sev' as long as you _desist_ in calling me 'Sevvie', Severus growled.**

 _Ooh! You mean I'm being annoying? Oh good! I'll keep at it then, **Sevvie****.**_

Severus was tempted to snarl, but thought better of it, gulping down an anti-sleep draught.

 _I knew you'd listen to me eventually, Lupin said happily._

 Severus growled and put the deceased werewolf out of his mind, turning his mind to the potion, stirring it with a precise hand. Lupin didn't interrupt now – he knew that a single start could ruin the potion completely.

 Severus left the potion for a moment, turning to consult his book. _So how long until it is ready? _Lupin asked now.

 **Another two months, maybe three, Severus replied. **So you'd best get word to Dumbledore that he'll have to think on what's going to happen when I finish the potion.****

 _I'll get onto, Lupin assured. _

 **Good.**

 "Really important?" Harry replied. "What do you mean?"

 Lily paced for a moment, looking agitated. Suddenly she grabbed Harry arm, dragging him with surprising strength away from the Quidditch pitch.

 "Where are we going?" He asked, trying to free his arm, but having no success at all.

 "The forest," Lily replied with quiet determination.

 "Why?" Harry asked, jogging to keep up with her.

 "Because no one will overhear there."

 She walked into the Forbidden Forest completely without fear. Harry felt that the trees seemed to move respectfully aside as she passed … Or was it him? No, it had to be her.

 She led him further into the forest, hardly even glancing around her. "There are dangerous animals in this forest," Harry warned her, wondering if she knew.

 "I know. They won't disturb us," Lily replied firmly, walking into a sudden clearing. There was a pool in the centre of it, and a tall tree that overlooked it.

 With an easy, cat-like grace, Lily climbed into the tree, sitting on one of the lower boughs. "Come on, come up here," she told him.

 Harry clambered, with some difficulty, up to her, and sat with his back against the tree. Lily was seated partway out, over the pool, perfectly balanced.

 "Why all the secrecy?" Harry asked.

 "Because I don't want everyone hearing this," Lily replied. "But you are a friend, and you deserve to know."

 "Know what?"

 "The truth," Lily replied, bowing her head slightly.

 Harry blinked, wondering what was about to happen.

 "Look … I can see it in you – you're falling for me. Slowly, certainly, so slowly that you might not be aware of it, but you are falling," Lily said.

 "That's a bit abrupt," Harry remarked, looking a little shocked. Sure, he _had been paying a little more attention to her figure lately, and sometimes found himself comparing her –with favor- to Cho Chang, his former crush._

 "I have to be," she replied, standing up and pacing along the branch, looking somewhat nervous. "And now I have to be again. _It can't go on. It won't work."_

 "What do you mean?"

 "I mean you can't love me, and I can't love you! It's a deception. You don't really love me anyway," she cried, sounding anguished.

 "Wha?"

 "Look … I'm a Wild Child," she said, looking at him suddenly, as if to try and catch his reaction.

 Harry was confused, "Wild Child?" he asked.

 Lily sighed. "I was hoping you'd know what they were, it seems not. I guess its because we aren't in Bulgaria. I don't think you find them anywhere else." 

 "Care to explain?" Harry asked, more confused than ever.

 "You know what werewolves are, right?"

 "Of course – one of best friends and a great former teacher at this school was one. He died at the hands of Death Eaters on my birthday," Harry replied slowly.

 "Ok. A werewolf is, as you know, a man that is sometimes a wolf – or the human ones are, anyway. A wild child is the opposite."

 "A wolf that is sometimes a man?" Harry enquired, wondering if he was following her correctly.

 "Sort of. A beast that is sometimes a man," Lily corrected.

 Harry blinked in confusion.

 "I was born a human, as werewolves are, but when I was seven years old, I was lost in a forest while my family was on a picnic. I was completely lost, when a young boy turned up beside me suddenly. He said that he'd show me back to my parents, but at a price.

 "I asked him what sort of price, but he just laughed and took my hand, leading me into the forest. Eventually we came upon my family. I was happy, and turned to thank the boy.

 "He had changed, suddenly he was almost monstrous. My parents screamed, and my father leapt forwards to try and drag me away from him. 

 "He flicked a hand at my father, and father just crumpled over – he was dead.

 "To become a Wild Child, you must accept the help of one of them in it's native place, or fall in love with them there. I knew that I would be safe here, and would be able to help you, because this is not my native place," Lily explained. 

 "Ok … you've explained how to become a Wild Child, and how you became one, but I still don't understand completely what they are," Harry said, interested now.

 "You see me as a human, do you not?" Lily enquired, and Harry nodded. "When a Wild Child takes a human form, they appear to be perfect – friendly, beautiful or handsome, great at everything … 

 "This is because we can mould our own forms, and we all want to be perfect. We want to be loved by those who were once our kind. 

 "But it cannot be. Every night, when you are all asleep, I creep from the tower and come down to the forest to take on what is now my natural form," Lily said, blinking away tears.

 "What is that?"

 "It varies," she replied shortly. "Sometimes a magical creature, sometimes one that is not. My natural form is that of a beast of some sort."

 "Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.

 "Because I cannot love you. If I love a human, and he loves me in this form … he will become a Wild Child, and if I was on my home ground, that is, the forest where I was cursed, I would become a human. As I am not on my home ground, we would both remain Wild Children. I would not wish my curse on you. When someone does love me, it will be someone who is not my friend. I will not allow a friend of mine to fall in love with me!" she replied.

 "What is so bad about being a Wild Child?" Harry asked.

 Lily bowed her head. "Wild Children are shunned by everyone in Bulgaria. They possess a different sort of magic, a destructive one. That is why I had to go to Durmstrang, they teach the Dark Arts there, if my magic got out of control, it would not be noticed that much … When Voldemort," Harry noted that she did not flinch at the name at all, and used it without fear, "first rose, the Wild Children, for the most part, joined him.

 "He offered them peace, to be able to live without fear of persecution in the world that he would create. He offered them revenge for past injustices. He offered them everything that the Wizarding World had deprived them of for so long."

 "Like he did the giants," Harry murmured.

 "Exactly like," Lily nodded. "Most joined him, which is another reason that we are feared and despised."

 "But … why aren't you telling Ron this? Couldn't he fall in love with you?" Harry asked, diverting her attention for a moment while he tried to sort through all this new information. 

 "No, he will not fall in love me. He and Hermione are meant to be together, I think, though they will not realise it for a long time, neither will truly love another. They may not find each other as lovers until they are forty, but they will not love anyone else," Lily replied.

 Harry nodded.

 "Do you hate me now?" Lily wanted to know. She seemed to think it inevitable that he say yes.

 "Of course not! I told you one of my greatest friends was a werewolf, didn't I? I didn't care! He was a nice person, as you are," Harry replied. "I don't care that _most_ of you once supported Voldemort, and maybe do again now, but I know that _you don't."_

 Lily's eyes sheened over in unshed tears of relief. "Thank you," she whispered.

 "For what?" Harry asked.

 "Having faith," Lily replied, running lightly along the tree branch and jumping to the ground. "Come on, we'd best go in before the others miss you at the library."

 Harry scrambled down.

 "Don't tell anyone else," Lily warned him.

 "Of course not!" Harry agreed. "It's _your_ secret. Don't worry, I've kept other secrets, possibly even more important than that one, before."

 "I won't ask what, but I will admit that I'm intrigued," Lily said, a faint smile tugging at her lips. 

 "Maybe one day," Harry replied, a smile forming in his own lips.

 _Grypis? He asked silently._

 _Yes? Grypis answered._

 _Did you know Lily was a Wild Child?_

 _I knew she was different. I did not know what the different meant. I have not come across a Wild Child before, nor did my parents tell me of them. I can recognise a werewolf, or a vampire, straight off, and from now on, I'll be able to recognise Wild Children also, the griffin replied._

 _Oh. Ok, Harry said._

 "You ok Harry? You look a little … something," Lily asked.

 "I'm fine," Harry assured her, smiling again. "Come on, let's get up to the Library, do some homework before the meeting with the team."

 Not much later Harry and his team were gathered in the Room of Requirement, and the team was looking expectantly at Harry.

 "Um, hi," he said nervously, and his team smiled slightly. Lily mouthed _don't be nervous at him._

 "Well, as you all know, this is Quidditch team that has been entered into the school competition. We are called Unity, at the girls insistence, and I think it's a fairly good name. After all, we are uniting most of the different groups of Hogwarts, Slytherin being the one exception," Harry continued.

 "Yeah yeah yeah," Ginny grinned at him. "Come on Harry, get the point and quit being nervous – you'll be a great captain!"

 Harry and his friends and team mates laughed at that. "Thanks Ginny," Harry told her. "Now, the first match is in four weeks time. We have to get stuck into training. We won't know who we'll be playing until a week before the game starts, and even then is unlikely that we'll know who they are.

 "Therefore, we just have to be able to play our best, no matter what. I've booked the pitch, our time starts in half an hour. We'll see how you do, how you work together, and see what we can improve," Harry finished.

 The team grinned and nodded. "Let's go!"

 Together they headed out of the Room of Requirement and made their way at a leisurely pace down to the pitch. There was already a team there.

 "Huh, they just kept last years Slytherin team, and put in Durmstrang students when they needed a place to fill," Ron sneered.

 "Most Durmstrang students are good at flying," Lily put in quietly. "But those two acting as Beaters are pretty thick. Bad choice, really."

 "Their parents are probably Death Eaters," Harry muttered, and Lily nodded.

 "They are," she said, but didn't say how she knew when the rest of the team turned enquiring looks in her direction.

 "Hey Potter, scared?" Malfoy sneered.

 "Of what?" Harry demanded with a sneer. "You apes on moderately fast brooms? I don't think so!"

 Malfoy hissed angrily, going for his wand. "I wouldn't Malfoy – you might get your Prefect badge suspended," Harry told him with an innocent smile. 

 "What type of broom do you have anyway?" He asked Lily.

 "Firebolt," she replied. "Viktor got me one for my birthday last year."

 "Gabrielle?"

 "Ze same," the other said, as both she and Lily performed summoning charms to call their brooms to them.

 Ernie, Harry knew, had a Nimbus Two Thousand, Ginny, who had been made a Prefect, had gotten one a broom just like Ron's.

 "And you Luna?" Harry asked.

 "Nimbus Two Thousand," she replied with a dreamy smile, using her wand to unshrink it – she'd had it in her pocket.

 "Good. Hey Malfoy! We've got the pitch now!" Harry yelled up at the Slytherin team. "With permission from Dumbledore!"

 Malfoy and the Slytherin team looked angry – Harry assumed that they'd gotten their new head of House to sign a slip saying that they could use the pitch for as long as they liked.

 "How'd you get the Headmaster to sign that, Potter?" Malfoy demanded.

 "My team hasn't had as much time to practice as the others have," Harry replied. "Professor Dumbledore didn't want us being at a disadvantage – he wants the tournament to be fair … Though if that's the case, I'm not sure why he let your team in."

 Malfoy snarled angrily, but knew that he couldn't do anything against Harry for the moment. "I'll get you for this Potter – one day I'll get you!"

 "You just keep telling yourself that," Harry replied, not at all fazed.

 Malfoy suddenly whipped out his wand and yelled something. Harry froze as he saw a blaze of white light shooting straight as his forehead.

***

Hmm … Think I'll leave it there! A nice long chapter, and a nice little cliffie! Funfun. Hey! Did anyone guess what Lily was going to tell Harry? Hehe, I TOLD you she had her faults!

Thanks:

**Fawkes**, AthenaKitty, **Fcuking Cathy**, Hilel, **TuxedoMac**, Chicken Stars, **Kraeg001, Penny, ****Jbfritz, Elvira, **HermioneGreen**, dnd4ever, **Nicoletta**, DF-default, ****gaul1, Anna L. Black, ****Maxx77, Stix-the-Rebel, ****azntgr01, Romm, ****MikiBaby, Midnight-Lord, **Twilight Dusk**, I-HATE-CLIFFIES, **aurora**, MiakaChan5, **Wynjara**, The Cat That Killed Curiosity, **Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin**, Dumbledave, **Jaded Angel8**, Kurbani, **Texasjeanette**, AltonShadeFoot, **Jim bob**, OhioGrl-HPFan, **ER**, LonelySpirit, ****Rinemjr, Dweem-angel, ****Butler, stuffedtlger, ****KuruptReader, TheOmniscientOne, ****Omagic, statler, ****Songbreeze Swifteye, Songbreeze Swifteye, ****Songbreeze Swifteye, Hpfunkypunk, ****Eloisamuggle, Misty43,** lckyme993**.**

Sent by: WolfMoon, Lady Death, Queen of Tenebralia, Goddess of Darkness and Evilness

Received by: Hilel, Emperor of the Red Star Dynasty

We are sorry to hear of your troubles with the ESIC, and wish to express our delight in the knowledge that these are now over. We are glad that you to continue to enjoy Our story, and wish to present you with yet another 'spell binding' cliffhanger.

Sincerely,

WolfMoon.

To the High Lady of Shadows,

We are sorry to hear of your inability to review, but hope that you enjoyed your time away. We are happy to hear from our Divine Cousin, the Shadow Goddess Anina.

Sincerely,

WolfMoon,

Lady Death,

Queen of Tenebralia,

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness.

To Cerhiunhn Faldhl,

We are very happy to hear from thee, Our friend! We are glad that thee have been able to take the time to write so nice a letter! We would point out to thee that thy name is once again adorned in Bold. We faireth well, and all the better for thy asking. We would be much pleased to attend thy celebration, but must ask that it is not around the time of the 21st, as this is Our birthday, and We will be busy in Our own realm.

Sincerely,

WolfMoon,

Lady Death,

Queen of Tenebralia,  
Goddess of Darkness and Evilness.

Fifty four reviews! Pretty good – only two of 2900 now *grins* getting LOTS of reviews – so happy!

~WolfMoon~


	70. Unity

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Sixty Nine: Unity

20.10.1996

 Harry swirled in midair as Hermione hailed him from the ground. She'd come to watch Unity's first practice, and had arrived a few moments after Malfoy had tried to curse Harry.

 He turned his Firebolt into a downward plunge, levelling off to land beside her. "Yeah?" he asked.

 "Shouldn't you do something about Malfoy?" She asked. "We can't just leave him lying there all night."

 Harry turned to look at Malfoy's prone form, lying on the ground some ten metres away. He wasn't sure what had happened. One second, a beam of white light was heading straight at him, the next second it had changed into a millions of tiny strands.

 Somehow, he didn't know exactly how, he'd _moved some of those threads around, and when the beam had struck him, it had rebounded. "No," Harry replied decisively._

 "He could die," Hermione pointed out.

 "Then it's his own fault for using the curse on someone else. The Slytherin team went running back to the school, I'm sure someone'll turn up soon. I don't know what the spell was, and I don't know what happened," Harry said coolly.

 "Oh fine," Hermione sighed. "I just wouldn't want him to die – you'd get blamed for it. They might expel you, or imprison you … Though that wouldn't be as bad as it used to be, since there are no Dementors anymore."

 "Don't worry about it – there's nothing we can do that isn't already being done. Look, someone's coming now," he pointed up the grass. "I think it's Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey," he added, kicking off again to go back to hunting for the snitch, which he'd let out five minutes ago when they first arrived.

 Somewhere behind him he could faintly hear Hermione sigh, but he was more interested in the Snitch than anything else at present – he didn't want to lose it.

 "Mr. Potter! Can you come down here?" Dumbledore called up at him.

 Harry sighed and dived downwards again, at the same time seeing a glint of gold to his left. "Just a second!" he yelled back, swerving after the tiny golden ball.

 In seconds, he'd caught it, and was heading straight for the group around Malfoy. "Sorry sir, I didn't want to lose the Snitch in the dark," he said to Dumbledore.

 "Quite alright," Dumbledore assured him, smiling slightly. "I wouldn't want to lose such an important and expensive ball. Do you know what happened to Malfoy?"

 "No, Sir," Harry replied.

 "Can you tell me what happened?"

 "Yes, Sir," Harry replied.

 There was silence for a moment. "Malfoy was leaving the pitch with his team. He was annoyed because you'd given me permission to use the pitch – he'd thought that he'd be able to over rule us with a signed note from his head of house. Just as he was walking past me, he yelled something. I don't know what it was, but it was a curse so some description."

 "It was a pain curse, Sir," Hermione put in, and Madam Pomfrey's eyebrow's snapped together angrily.

 "Suddenly the beam from the spell seemed to become lots of little beams, and, I don't know how, but I managed to change some of them around. I don't know what it did to the spell, but it did make it rebound on Malfoy," Harry finished his explanation.

 "Well, Mr. Malfoy will lose his Prefect badge for this," Dumbledore rumbled angrily. "Using a pain curse on another student – another Prefect, no less – is not allowed. Poppy, can you heal him?"

 "Yes, Albus. It will take time though."

 Dumbledore nodded. "Do so. Alert me when he awakens and is well enough for being told off."

 Poppy nodded and conjured a stretcher and levitated Malfoy onto before heading in the direction of the school, muttering angrily under her breath.

 "Harry, I'm afraid I have no idea what you have done, but I think I know one who does," Dumbledore continued, looking at Harry. "And I think that you might know _what_ you did, even if you don't know how."

 "It's the beginnings of my Modifier talent," Harry replied, knowing this instinctively. "I have to talk to Tatsu, soon. He's coming up tomorrow though, so I'll wait until then. Right now, I have a Quidditch practice to attend to, if that's alright Professor?"

 "Yes, yes of course. Could you ask Tatsu to come and see me when you two are finished? There is something that I wish to discuss with him … and something that I wish to speak with you about also," Dumbledore said.

 "Yes, of course," Harry nodded, mounting his broom and kicking off again. 

 "I'm going back inside!" Hermione yelled at him, "it's cold out here!" the team waved in a cheerful, but distracted, farewell, already concentrating on their practice.

 Not wanting to let the snitch loose again this close to sunset, Harry threw himself into a set of moves. Loop the loops, barrel rolls, dropping into swift dives, then pulling out of them, moments before he crashed.

 Darkness fell, but Harry and his team battled on, practicing as best they could in the fading light. "Everyone land!" Harry called suddenly. It was fully dark now, and he'd ordered the Bludgers away about an hour ago when the light had started to dim. Now practice was impossible.

 The team sank to the grounds, looking very weary. "Well, that went on for longer than I thought it would," Lily remarked.

 "I am vorn out," Gabrielle panted, not looking quite so veela-perfect any more, but still remarkably beautiful.

 "I'm not going to promise that I won't do that again," Harry said, grinning widely, "but I will promise that I won't do that _often_. But it's the first training session of the season, and I thought we may as well keep going for a while longer than normal."

 "I should hope we don't do that often," Ginny muttered under her breath, but Harry caught it. He didn't say anything though.

 "Clean up and let's get back up to the castle, it's nearly dinner time," he said, stepping quickly behind a screen to change into his clothes before heading up to the Castle to use the Prefect Bathroom – it was more comfortable …

 And more comfortable still knowing that when he woke up, Malfoy would not have the pleasure of using it. It was a nice thought, that one.

 Dinner came and went, and Harry and his friends returned to the Room of Requirement, in a desperate attempt to stay on top of the workload.

 Harry was looking forward to the next day – a) he wanted to find out what Dumbledore wanted to him about and b) he was looking forward to seeing Tatsu. 

 Now that his ability to 'modify' spells seemed to have come into being, he figured that his guardian would teach him.

 _"Hello Harry, it's been awhile," Sirius greeted Harry, his voice low as he pretended to be a ghost or such like._

 "It's not Halloween yet, Sirius," Harry told his godfather with a smile. 

 "No harm in practicing," Sirius replied with a shrug. "But I'm right – it has been awhile."

 "Yeah, you are. That might be because I was unconscious for two weeks and two days," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders dismissively. 

 "Oh that expl – _what_?!"

 "I was unconscious for two weeks," Harry repeated calmly.

 "Explain yourself!" Sirius demanded.   
 Harry laughed and sat down to tell Sirius all about what had happened since the last time they'd spoken. 

 "_And," he said, "I've now completely caught up in Ancient Runes – I got 90% in the last test I took."_

 Sirius smiled proudly at his godson. "Well done," he said with an encouraging smile. Harry shrugged his shoulders modestly.

 "What did you get in that assignment on Tatsu for Tonks?" Sirius inquired.

 "110%. Hermione only got 105," Harry replied with a proud smile.

 Sirius grinned. "Well done!" he said approvingly. "And you won the court case against that Marge woman … tell me, have you gotten what it was that she tried to get off you?"

 "No," Harry said shaking his head.

 Sirius looked at him oddly. "You should ask Dumbledore about it. It's probably important," he said finally, then seemed to forget the subject completely.

 "You've got your own Quidditch team? Tell me about it," he ordered, smiling.

 Harry did so. As an afterthought, he also told his godfather about Lily Adams being a Wild Child.

 "I've heard of those. They made a _really bad name for themselves back in the last war against Voldemort. But this Lily sounds nice, from what you've said of her. She also warned you about falling for her … I think you can trust her," he said finally._

 Harry nodded, smiling. "But … I don't see how I can _stop_ myself feeling for her," he confessed. "She's perfect, in human form, just like she said. Even though my mind knows that falling for her would be fatal, my heart isn't just going to accept that … is it?" 

 "No," Sirius agreed. "You'll have to use a love-me-not potion," he said decisively after a few moments thought. "It'd be hard to find it in the Hogwarts library, I'm not sure what book it is in, but I'll show you how to make it, if you like, and then you can make it in secret with Lily when you wake up."

 "Thanks Sirius," Harry said in relief.

 They spent the rest of that night making the potion, Harry trying to fix everything in his mind so that he'd remember it when he woke up.

 "_Don't worry – whatever you forget, I'll remember for you," Grypis assured him. _

 Harry started slightly – he'd forgotten that Grypis could enter the Realm of Dreams with him when he went to see Sirius. Most of the time, Grypis hid himself, not speaking but always there. He knew that Harry wanted to spend time with his godfather, and respected that.

 "_Thanks," Harry sent back along their link._

 In the early hours of the morning Harry stirred from his dream, opening sleepy eyes to face the new day.

 Lying on his back on his bed with the warm, comfortable and rather large form of Grypis beside him, Harry smiled.

 _Today he would ask Dumbledore what it was that Marge had tried to take from him._

***

Ok, a little short, but I decided this was the best place to end it. Review please!

Thanks:

HermioneGreen,** PhoenixPadfoot89, Dumbledave, **Hpfunkypunk**, flame of shadow, **Mr. Happy Java Man**, a person, **FlyingGoa**t, LonelySpirit, ****LilyPotterFan, Penny, ****DaBear, Nicoletta, ****ER, Stix-the-Rebel,  ****Songbreeze Swifteye, AthenaKitty, ****Wynjara, Maxx77, ****Andromeda's **Kitty**, limar, **Nasser Himura**, Butler, ****Kurbani, Jaded Angel, ****Vicious ****Pixie, MikiBaby, **Ping*Pong5**, Kaye, **AltonShadeFoot**, Lone Statistic, **TuxedoMac**, Jbfritz, ****Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin, Tamsy, **SpacyRicochet**, dnd4ever, ****Rhinemjr.**

To Mr. Happy Java Man, High Lord of Coffeenia,

We wish to remind Our Royal Cousin that We update one story every day, and that updating sooner would be difficult, if We wished to keep up with Ourselves and keep the chapters long. We are glad that you liked Lily's secret. We give Our blessing to Our good friend and long time ally, We are sure that you will be able to win your Mochania. We will think of what else We may do to give Our friend aid. We thought of the Happy Hugging Hamsters, who are armed with the Lick of Destruction and the Hug of Death … But We are as yet undecided.

Sincerely,

WolfMoon,

Lady Death,

Queen of Tenebralia,

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness.

To the Vicious Pixie,

We reply like this to anyone who writes a letter review. Our Royal Cousin, Mr. Happy Java Man, began the tradition, and We have decided that We would keep answering reviews like this as they are Funny. We are not sure is Harry is destined to become a Wild Child as yet, but will consider the matter. A Wild Child may change his or her appearance, though it is often difficult.

Sincerely,

WolfMoon,

Lady Death,

Queen of Tenebralia,

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness.

To Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin, and All Titles which do apply,

We wish to, yet again, point out that thy title be in bold. We are please that thou continues to enjoy Our story, and shall do Our best to make sure that thy art never without.

 We would be happy to join thee for thy sixteenth birthday celebration, but thee must forgivith Us if We are a little preoccupied or tired, as this date falls within Our first week back at the monstrosity named School.

Sincerely,

WolfMoon,

Lady Death,

Queen of Tenebralia,

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness.


	71. Talking

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Seventy: Talking

21.10.1996

 Harry lay for a moment awake in his bed, then stood up, ready to face the new day. He wondered why he hadn't thought of asking after this before: all he'd known was that Marge was trying to take something meant for him, but never had he wondered what it was. He cursed himself now for being so stupid.

 Since it was still early in the morning, Harry left the Gryffindor tower and headed to the Room of Requirement to train – he had been training harder than ever recently, as after being in a coma for two weeks his body had lost quite a bit of its fitness. 

 He was intent on making up for this in the two remaining months before Christmas, and so far felt that he was doing fairly well. This morning he was able to continue with his vigorous training for longer than he'd thought he'd be able to.

 Having a shower in the obliging Room of Requirement, Harry headed downstairs and found that he was still one of the first people to enter the Great Hall.

 Harry wished he had a time-turner. He wanted it to be afternoon, which was when he would talk to both Tatsu and Dumbledore.

 The day seemed to swim slowly by. So slowly. It almost felt as though nothing interesting could happen until he'd spoken with both Dumbledore and Tatsu.

 At lunch time, to pass the time, Harry and Lily slipped away, going to Moaning Myrtles bathroom to begin work on the Love Me Not potion, which Harry had told her about earlier that day.

 Lily knew the potion, it was one that they'd learned in Durmstrang, which Harry was quite glad of – this way they _both_ knew what was going on.

 After what seemed like weeks, the classes for the day where over and Harry was walking towards the Room of Requirement to meet up with Tatsu Kendo.

 He walked through the door, and jumped backwards immediately as a fist flew straight at his face. Harry dropped, twisting to the side and kicking out, purely by reflex.

 "Good," Tatsu nodded. "Come in and tell me what happened."

 Well used to his guardian by now, Harry walked inside and sat down, watching Tatsu warily as he explained what had been going on lately, and finally telling him of Malfoy's attack.

 Tatsu looked at him and smiled suddenly. "So, your talent has finally manifested itself. _Now_ I can begin your training," he said.

 "So it _was_ Modification!" Harry cried triumphantly. "I thought it was!"

 Tatsu smiled slightly. "It was indeed. Now that that is decided, we will have to find a time to put aside for your lessons in this subject. But Dumbledore wished to speak with me, and with you, so we will go there first."

 Harry nodded eagerly. The other thing that he wanted to do today! Harry and Tatsu walked side by side through the school until they reached Dumbledore's office.

 Just as they arrived, the door opened and a figure swept out. Neither Harry nor Tatsu could make out who the person was, but if they had been visiting Dumbledore, it must have been alright.

 Harry and Tatsu slipped easily through the door and hurried up the moving staircase. Soon enough they were emerging into Dumbledore's office.

 The headmaster was sitting behind his large desk, blue eyes dancing happily. "Harry, Tatsu!" he greeted cheerfully. Both of his visitors nodded.

 "Now, Tatsu, I wanted to ask you about the holidays for this year. What's going to happen with Harry on them?"

 "He may as well stay here," Tatsu replied coolly. "It is safer for both of us, I think. I will come to the school and stay in a room somewhere, and teach Harry what I can. I think the same can easily be said of the rest of the holidays."

 Dumbledore slightly. "Yes, I think that should work the best," he agreed. "And in the event of an attack during the holidays, when all of the students will be evacuated to the Ministry?"

 "Send him to my place," Tatsu replied. "He'll be safer there than anywhere else."

 Harry let the adults talk about him, feeling a _little_ bit annoyed that they weren't including him in the discussion, but sure that he would be informed as to what was going on when the time came.

 "Now Harry, I'm sure you are wondering what's going on here," Dumbledore said a few minutes later, and Harry nodded eagerly.

 "Tatsu and I have been speaking together quite often in regard to your safety, and quickly came to the conclusion that neither of us trust the Ministry with your life."

 Harry nodded. "I don't trust them either," he replied.

 "You would not be aware of it, yet, but the Ministry is organising evacuation points in every large Magical centre, Hogwarts being one of them.

 "The evacuatees will be taken to special chambers in the Ministry and be watched over by Aurors," Dumbledore explained.

 "But who knows which Aurors are trustworthy," Harry agreed. "I wouldn't want to end up there if the Aurors had been replaced by Death Eaters."

 "Exactly. A ministry official will be coming to the school fairly soon to explain the new measures and set up an alarm system. If _you_ ever hear the alarm go off, go straight to the nearest fire-place and Floo to Tatsu's house. You'll be safest there, I should think," Dumbledore told Harry.

 Harry nodded. "I understand, Sir," he said. Yes, he _understood_, but that didn't mean that he _liked_ what he understood. He hated always having to have special arrangements.

 "That was the main thing that I wished to speak with you about," Dumbledore said. "Is there anything you'd like to ask _me about? I don't speak with you as often as I should."_

 "There is, actually," Harry said, green eyes steely. "What was it that Marge tried to take from me? The thing that mum left with Petunia?"

 Dumbledore sighed. "I knew you would ask me this eventually," he remarked. "But I cannot tell you."

 Anger flashed in Harry's eyes and he opened his mouth to speak. Dumbledore held up a hand, silencing Harry quickly. "I cannot _tell_ you, because I do not know myself. But I _can_ show you."

 Harry, only moments before feeling angry and a little depressed, was suddenly filled with elation.

 "But not yet," his spirits fell again. "How does Monday sound to you?" Again, they rose, and Harry gave an internal smile at the way the Headmaster was making his emotions change and change back so quickly.

 "Monday sounds fine," Harry replied, trying to keep his emotions out of his voice.

 "Good. Meet me here, with Tatsu, on Monday morning – the password is Canary Cream."

 Harry chocked back a laugh at that. He hadn't known just how aware Dumbledore had been of the Weasley Twins and their joke ideas. "I thought it only proper," Dumbledore smiled. "After all, there is another tribute to them left by our Professor Flitwick."

 Harry smiled again, nodding. "Well Albus, I'd love to stay and chat, but me and Harry here have some work to do." Harry knew by the look on Tatsu's face that he _wasn't_ going to be having a good time doing this.

 "Of course. I wouldn't want to keep you. After what happened to Mr. Malfoy the other day, I think that Mr. Potter should be getting as much training in his talent as is possible," Dumbledore replied.

 "We won't be able to make _much_ of a start until Christmas," Tatsu mused. "Harry has his school work for Hogwarts to consider as well."

 "Whatever works best for you and Harry," Dumbledore replied, smiling. "I will see you on Monday, if not before," he dismissed them. 

 "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?" Harry asked Tatsu.

 "Because you know what I'm like as a teacher?" Tatsu asked, smiling cheekily.

 "Yes. Diving straight off the deep end and _then teaching your student how to swim," Harry replied darkly._

 Tatsu laughed. "Exactly!" he said. "Ooh, this is going to be _fun_."

 "Uh-oh," Harry muttered.

 "But I'm not going to begin your training as a Modifier _just yet," Tatsu added. "For the next few days I'm going to make __sure that you've gotten into shape properly!"_

 "Double uh-oh," Harry replied. 

 "So come on, let's get back to the Room of Requirement and have a little spar – see how you're going," Tatsu said with a grin.

 "Ok," Harry sighed, and followed his guardian with a resigned look on his face.

 Severus watched the potion he was making carefully. It was a very delicate stage and required _perfect timing, if the potion was to succeed.  _

 He had spoken to the Dark Lord of this, and had been excused from all Death Eater meetings called.

 Severus was not so sure that this was a _great thing, as he would be unable to find out what was going on with Voldemorts plans. But, of course, Lupin could always slip away and try to find out more._

 Thinking of that, he wondered where the annoying deceased werewolf had gone too – he hadn't said anything for almost an hour now.

 Severus tried to tell himself that the peace was a blessing, but he knew it was a lie. Over the months since Lupin had died, and return, with his mind trapped in the dream catcher, he had become so used to the mental conversations that they held that without them he felt strangely … Empty.

 Severus had not desired contact with other people, nor the simple joy of a conversation with one, for many years now. It was surprising how quickly he'd become used to it again.

 He shrugged slightly and continued staring at the potion. The lethal brew was changing colour slowly from a medium-green to a deep black. 

 He knew the exact colour that it would be when he had to add the next ingredient. And he knew that if he was more than three seconds late or early in adding it …

 He was dead.

 Suddenly his eyes blurred. Snape swore, he should have taken another anti-sleep potion. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he hissed in fear – the potion had changed colour. 

 Swiftly, he pushed chopped mandrake root into the potion and counted slowly to ten. He sagged in relief when, after this count, the potion faded to a grey colour.

 He gave a faint smile and turned his back on the hated potion, lying down on the hard bed that took up most of the space in his room and closing his eyes to get some much needed sleep.

 In the realm of the dead, Sirius paced around a 'room'. Things in this place were faded, everything from the ground to the occupants. It seemed to be a shadowed form of the Living world.

 "Sirius?" a soft, far away voice spoke, and he turned his head. There, sitting on a faded couch, faded red hair falling around her faded form, was Lily Potter.

 "Yes Lily?" Sirius asked.

 "Tell me about my son?"

 "He is brave, would risk his life for any of his friends without a thought, but dislikes his fame. He is drawn to danger, and always ends up getting even more famous out of it," Sirius replied.

 "He looks a lot like James, but he has your eyes, and I can see you in him, as could anyone who'd known you well.

 "He has defied Voldemort more times than anyone else alive – save Dumbledore. First, the night that you died, then in his first year, again in his second, though that was Tom Riddle, and yet again in his forth. I have told you about all of those."

 "Tell me again?" she pleaded.

 Sirius smiled gently at his best friends wife. He knew how much Lily loved the son she would never see, save in death. How terrified she was of meeting him, because it would mean that he, like the rest of her loved ones, no longer resided in the Realm of the Living.

 He was happy to oblige her with what little he knew of his godson. It wasn't until he got here that he'd realised just how little that was. Most of what he knew was second hand from Dumbledore, Remus, the Daily Prophet, or the other Order of the Phoenix members.

 He, James and Lily spent much of the time that Sirius was in the Realm of the Dead discussing Harry, his life, his friends, his achievements … 

 "I wish Remus would spend more time here with us," Lily muttered. Remus had known her son too. He'd been able to speak about Harry to her, showing a different side to the boy.

 "Your wish is my command, fair Lady Lily," a soft voice spoke from the doorway, and both Lily and Sirius spun around to see Remus and James standing in the 'doorway'.

***

Hmm. Next chapter I'll tell you what's happening with Harry's inheritance. I thought I'd put in something of the Realms of the Dead, since I hadn't mentioned them before. Chapter IS a little short, but hopefully the next one will be longer.

Thanks to:

Solar, **maxx77**, Butler, **AthenaKitty**, shdurrani, **Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf ****Named Cin, MikiBaby,**** Omagic, Dumbledave, ****dnd4ever, Tamsy, ****TuxedoMac, jbfritz, **solar**, Anna L. Black, **hermionegreen**, Penny, **Stix-the-Rebel**, Nicoletta, ****TexasJeanette, ER, ****Wynjara, LonelySpirit, **Jaded Angel8**, Romm, **Kurbani**, gizachick, **Nasser Himura**, PhoenixPadfoot89, ****Elvira, misty43, ****Lord of Darkness13, Mike Potter 2002, ****gaul1, Vampire*BloodSuicide, **Songbreeze Swifteye**, dweem-angel, **FullSailNate**, Flame of Shadow, **PhoenixTearsp322**, eloisamuggle.**

Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin and all Titles which do apply,

We are sad to hear that Our friend is forced to suffer in the prison known as School. We hope that thou art not too badly off. We are not looking forward to School this year more than any other, as it is Our 'OWL' year … 

 We hope that the Dwarves may now get their sleep, having found out what happens next … We look forward to hearing thy views on this chapter!

Sincerely,

WolfMoon,

Lady Death,

Queen of Tenebralia,

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

~WolfMoon~


	72. Inheritance

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Seventy-One: Inheritance

25.10.1996

 It was Monday morning. Harry was practically _quivering_ with excitement. He had told his friends that he was going somewhere with Dumbledore and Tatsu today, but had told them that he would tell them when he came back where it was he was going to.

 He was awake early. Tatsu had been staying in the castle – Dumbledore had found an actual _bedroom_ for him to stay in, rather than just the Room of Requirement, since the man came so often. 

 Tatsu and Harry had spent almost every one of Harry's spare hours over the past three days training Harry's mind and body after the two week lapse into unconsciousness.

 It was only now that Harry was able to feel that he was regaining _some of his old fitness. He was glad of it – he felt odd when his body didn't response __exactly as he was now used to it doing._

 Tatsu seemed more than happy to remain in Hogwarts, though Harry was fairly sure that his guardian had things back in Surrey that he was doing as well.

 "I'll be leaving on Monday morning," he told Harry. "But I'll come back next week, from Thursday to Sunday, if you like."

 "Why only those days?" Harry asked.

 "Because I've set up a dojo," Tatsu replied. "I'm running classes Monday to Wednesday now. One in the morning and one in the afternoon each day. The rest of the day it's free for anyone to come and practice, if they want to." 

 "That's cool. This is the first time you've mentioned it," Harry replied. 

 "It only started this week. I met up with another old friend from Japan, who has no relation to the magical world whatsoever. He wanted to set up a dojo, but he didn't have the expertise or the money to do it alone. So I said I'd help out," Tatsu replied.

 "I pity your students," Harry replied.

 "I'll let them know that they have a sympathiser," Tatsu assured him, eyes twinkling. It was their early morning training session. Kata was going smoothly, and they could easily converse and still keep their complex dance going.

 They finished with a quick spar, but Harry was not in the mood: it was nearly time to meet Dumbledore. Consequently, he stuffed up one too many times and ended up on his back with Tatsu standing over him.

 "You're distracted," Tatsu remarked softly. "You shouldn't be."

 Harry just blinked up at him. "How could I not?"

 "If it was a battle, you'd be dead," Tatsu pointed out.

 "If it was a battle, I would have concentrated harder," Harry replied. "I know you'll _hurt_ me, and I also know that you won't_ kill_ me. Not the same in battle."

 "It should be," Tatsu told him. "You should be treating this _exactly as you'd be treating a battle! This is all that stands between you and death on a battle field!"_

 "I know," Harry said placating. "But I can't help it this morning. I wanna know what mum left me that I haven't been able to get till now."

 "This one time I'll let it lie then," Tatsu conceded grudgingly. "But we spend extra time tonight working," he added warningly.

 "Yes Tatsu," Harry replied.

 He headed back up the Gryffindor Tower to quickly shower and change into Muggle clothes – Dumbledore had warned him that this would be needed for today's trip.

 "I'll see you guys tonight," he muttered to Ron and Hermione as they left for breakfast and he separated from them to head in the direction of Dumbledore's office. 

 Part way there he met up with Tatsu again. "Canary Creams," Harry said softly, as they reached the gargoyle. The statue came to life, leapt aside, and the door behind it opened.

 Harry and Tatsu walked within. "I haven't seen Gryphon in some time," Tatsu remarked. 

 "He went to the Forbidden Forest to interact with the creatures there for awhile," Harry replied. "He left not long after you arrived in the school."

 "Ah."

 "Tatsu! Harry! There you are," Dumbledore smiled. Harry barely refrained from gaping – the Headmaster didn't look right, wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

 "Well, we'd best be off. Do you mind if we go through your house, Tatsu?" Dumbledore asked.

 "No, of course not," Tatsu replied. "Go ahead!"

 Dumbledore smiled and took a pinch of Floo powder from a box on his hearth, and then handing it in turn to Harry and Tatsu. "Number six Privet Drive!" he called, as he stepped into the flames.

 Harry followed him, and lastly Tatsu. Not even the master noticed when, just as he was leaving, the door to Dumbledore's office opened, oh so slightly, and a pair of eyes looked within.

 Harry stumbled into Tatsu's living room, finding Dumbledore already standing there, brushing a few flecks of soot off himself. Moments after Harry cleared the way, Tatsu came, striding easily from the fire place.

 "Where to now?" he asked Dumbledore. "Do you want to borrow my car?"

 "No, no, that won't be necessary," Dumbledore assured. "It's only a short stroll."

 Thirty minutes later Harry stood in front of a large Muggle bank in Little Whinging. "Short stroll?" he repeated incredulously. While the walk hadn't worn him out as it might once have done, it was still a long way to go. 

 Dumbledore just gave a faint smile and led the way inside the building. It wasn't very busy – the day was still young and most people would only just be getting up.

 Dumbledore quickly located a free booth and made for it, with Tatsu and Harry following curiously in his wake. "Hello," Dumbledore greeted politely.

 "Hi," said the man behind the counter, a large, false smile on his face and the name 'Kevin' on his name tag. "How can I help you?"

 "I would like to speak with Mr. Kilisby," Dumbledore replied. "Tell him Albus is here."

 Kevin sighed and nodded. Harry guessed that the young man was feeling bored out of his mind with the job he had – he only looked to be in his early twenties. He disappeared out to the back of the building, and then returned a short time later.

 "Through that door," he said, pointing. "Second door on the right."

 "Thank you," Dumbledore nodded courteously and led the way off, with his two companions trailing behind. 

 Quickly, they found themselves in a large, airy office. The man that they were apparently supposed to be meeting was tall and thin. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. His face was unremarkable.

 "Albus, good day to you," he greeted. His voice was low and formal.

 "Good day to you Mr. Kilisby," the Headmaster replied. "I have come in regard to Mr. Harry Potter – I believe you have something of his?"

 "I do at that. You were here … when was it? Friday? Asking about it."

 "That's right. He's here to pick it up now," Dumbledore agreed.

 "If I could just get Mr. Potter's signature," Mr. Kilisby said, ruffling through a stack of papers and then handing one of them to Harry, who signed roughly on a dotted line. "Excellent. Here you are," the man said, taking a small box out from under his desk. "I don't know what it is – but it has a lock, and I've no key."

 "That's alright. I know where the key is," Dumbledore assured him, and led his companions out of the back again. "Now, back to your place, Tatsu."

 Harry and Tatsu both pretended to groan, and Dumbledore laughed cheerily.

 Some time later they walked up to Tatsu's front door and into the cool confines of the living room. Dumbledore set the little box on the table, and nodded to Harry to let the boy know he could look over it.

 Harry took the little box up in his hands and ran his hands over it. He could see the hair-line crack that separated the lid from the boxes body, and the large golden lock was firmly in place.

 "No Muggle could open that," Dumbledore said. "But that is as it was designed to be. _You_ can open the box, Harry, as could any wizard or witch with a wand in their hand."

 Harry then realised what must have happened – his parents had locked the box, and gotten rid of the key. Then Lily had taken it to the bank and left it there, with the instruction that it should be given to Harry at some point in the future.

 Knowing their child was a wizard, Lily and James would know he could open the box on his own. Indeed, no wizard needed a key when they knew unlocking spells.

 Harry took his wand out and tapped it to the lock. "Alohomora," he whispered. He was rewarded with a soft 'ping' inside the lock, and then the led fell open.

 Inside, the box was filled mainly with purple velvet. Resting on it was a single tiny golden key. 

 Harry looked at Dumbledore. "I believe that is a Gringotts key," the Headmaster of Hogwarts mused. "So I would guess that what Lily actually left behind is there."

 Harry nodded his head in agreement – he was glad that Dumbledore had that, as he certainly hadn't seen the connection. "So, it seems we want to be going to Diagon Alley now!"

 Harry smiled faintly. Soon. Soon he would know what his mother had left for him. "Well what are we waiting for?" Tatsu asked with a grin. "Let's go!"

 Harry felt very grateful for this comment.

 Scant minutes later the three of them were standing in the grassy courtyard outside of the Leaky Cauldron, watching the gateway form to get into Diagon Alley.

 Harry could see the white building that was Gringotts standing out over the rest of the street. He and his companions made straight for it, though they did have to pause on several occasions for Dumbledore to speak briefly with this or that passer-by. 

 Soon enough he was standing on the steps looking up at the impressive building, no longer at all surprised by the goblin that stood outside, bowing them inside.

 "Can I help you?" one of the goblins asked Dumbledore with a nasty look on it's face.

 "You can, actually," Dumbledore replied cheerily. "We've got a key here that was left to my companion as his inheritance. We don't know what vault it is though. Can you help?"

 "Gimme the key," the goblin said with an exaggerated sigh. Harry handed it over.

 "This is for vault one thousand," the goblin said, with a look of surprise on it's face. "An important key, that one. One moment, I'll call someone to take you down!"

 He handed Harry the key back, and yelled out something that Harry didn't catch. A moment later a goblin appeared beside them. "This way sirs," he said, heading towards one of the many doors that led of the room.

 The three people and the goblin managed to pile into the cart and were soon swooping down into the bowels of the earth where the Gringotts vaults were.

 It was a longer ride than Harry had ever been on in the past, deeper and deeper into the heart of the earth. Finally they stopped. The door that they were in front of had no lock. Harry was surprised. This was fairly high security. The philosophers stone had been kept in something such as this.

 The goblin got out of the cart and stroked the door gently. Instead of disappearing, a key hole appeared in the door, into which the goblin carefully inserted the key, turning it.

 Now the door swung open. Inside the vault was only one thing: a dark wooden box inlaid with gold. A lion was set into the top of it, red eyes seeming to follow the movement of everyone in the vault.

 "Well, go and get it," the goblin told Harry waspishly, and Harry quickly went to do so. The box, about a foot and a half long, and half a foot wide, was quite heavy.

 Soon enough the three of them were out of Gringotts and standing in Dumbledore's office, and the box was set on Dumbledore's desk. "I think, Harry, that perhaps you'd better open this alone."

 Harry looked at him and nodded. He felt the same. "I'll go the Room of Requirement," he said, after a moments thought. "I'll see you guys later."

 Tatsu and Dumbledore nodded, and Harry left the office quickly. As he hurried down the stairs, he nearly bumped into the figure dressed in black that he'd seen leaving the office a few days earlier. The figure was also leaving.

 "The Professor has returned," Harry told the person, who nodded in thanks and turned around again.

 Harry continued on his way, making for the Room of Requirement. He met no one in the halls, it was not yet lunch time, so all of the students were in classes now … All except him, of course.

 In the Room of Requirement, Harry sank into a comfortable lounge chair and stared at the box that his mother had left him, examining it in greater detail.

 There was a border of gold around each edge, in what Harry recognised as a Celtic pattern. The golden lion on the top of the box was roaring, it's main flying around it's head.

 On each side of the box was a lily flower, one was a bud, one with the petals beginning to open, one with the petals half way open, and one that was in the prime of it's short life, petals fully open.

 Turning the box carefully upside down, Harry saw on the bottom, carved but not inlaid with gold, the image of a stage with a wreath of Lily flowers about it's neck. He smiled slightly at that.

 Turning it back the right way up, Harry wondered _how_ he was supposed to open it. Remembering the first box, he took out his wand and rapped it sharply against the lid. "Alohomora!" he cried … But nothing happened.

 Then he realised that there wasn't actually a lock, so how was he supposed to undo it? Laughing at his own folly, he went back to examining it.

 Slipping his nails into the hairline crack that ran right about the box, he tried to lift the lid, but failed. He felt as if the lions ruby eyes were taunting him.

 Not liking the feeling, he placed his hand of the lion, covering it, and it's eyes, completely. Immediately he felt the box shudder slightly, then, with a slight 'pop' the lid lifted slightly.

 Harry blinked in surprise. So that was how you opened it, was it? How simple, yet so hard!

 Now when he slipped his fingers under the lid, it lifted up without difficulty.

 Inside, the first thing he saw was a note, which he lifted out and looked at carefully.

 It was addressed to him, in a beautiful cursive script. He opened it and read the note.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, the worst has happened, and Peter has betrayed us. I write this the night before the Fidelius Charm will be performed, because I am scared. _

_ I do not trust Peter fully, but I see the wisdom in using him as our secret keeper. After all, who would suspect we chose him? But is the bluff a little _too_ perfect?_

_ Well, I guess I will find out in time._

_ Dumbledore told us what the prophecy said. I think he told Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom also, for their son, Neville, was born only two days before you._

_ Privately, I believe that it refers to you, for you were 'born as the seventh month dies'. I did not tell Dumbledore that you were born at one minute to __midnight__ on the 31st. I did not want to draw any more attention to you than I had too …_

_ But if you are reading this, I will assume that the prophecy does, as I fear, refer to you.  _

_ But it means that you, my son, will live to do what we may not – destroy the Dark Lord once and for all!_

_ He killed so many people that meant so much to me and your father. My parents, James's parents, most of my school friends … All dead by his hand._

_ If I could do _anything_ to destroy him, even if it meant dying myself, I would do it. But it seems that all I can do is live, and hope that you, the child of my flesh, will do the job for me._

_ In this box are several things that you might find useful if you are to fight the Dark Lord. James left his invisibility cloak with Dumbledore for you, I hope you've got it now._

_ My gifts to you are less well known, but no less important. One is a ring – it has been handed down through my family for generations beyond count. Wear it with pride, and pass it on to your oldest child when the time comes – you will know the time instinctively, I think. _

_ The ring was made by an ancestor of mine who was a witch, though most of my family were not. You will have to discover its charms on your own. I may not help you there. DO NOT TAKE IT OFF, whatever may happen._

_ Also, I have put my old school diary in here. It tells of my life, describes my friends, how I met your father, how much I hated him, then how I fell in love._

_ It tells of lessons that you have either gone through, or will go through in your own time at Hogwarts. I hope reading it gives you an insight into who I am._

_ Hidden within the box is something else that you will need later on. I will not tell you what it is, nor where. You will find it when you've a need, and can use it._

_There is also a crystal ball. I am something of a Seer myself. I know that it is an imprecise branch of magic, and I can see little of the future, most of what I can do is feel premonitions … I have seen some things in the orb, but nothing important enough to speak of._

_ Last of all, I leave you my wand. I do not think that I will need it, at present at least. If Voldemort comes, I will face him with my only weapons being my love of you, my family, and my friends … And my hate of him and all he stands for. It is one of my premonitions, and I will do as I feel is right._

_ James laughs at me as he reads my letter through. He knows of my small abilities in the field of divination, of course, and trusts them … To an extent._

_ He tells me that I should not be silly, that will live to see you grow up, a happy family. While I wish this could happen, something tells me it won't._

_ Never have I hoped so much that I will prove wrong._

_Your loving mother,_

_Lily Evans Potter._

 Harry didn't even notice the tears falling from his eyes and dropping on the parchment.

***

Apologies for the late chapter – first I had to reinstall my Operating System to try and make the computer work better, then I went out and bought an LCD monitor (just before I finished this chapter) and then the internet decided to stuff up and I'm having difficulty connecting without crashing the computer … Sorry again!

Well, there's a good place to end! Next chapter, more detail on what Harry finds in the box, and possibly a bit of a skip through time as well …

Thanks:

Wynjara, **Athenakitty, Butler, **PhoenixTearsp322**, Maxx77, **Andromeda's Kitty**, solar, ****OhioGrl-HPFan, kraeg001, ****Kreag001, Kaye, ****Omagic, misty43, **Elvira**, Nasser Himura, **WhiteFeather**, Penny, ****Jbfritz, gaul1, ****Lord of Darkness13, Musicstarlover, ****dnd4ever, Anna L. Black, **Jen**, Nicoletta, **Jaded Angel8**, MikiBaby, ****ER, BurningTyger, ****MiakaChan5, Stix-the-Rebel, **Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin**, TuxedoMac**, Lady Reaper of the Shadows**, Huskerinexile, ****gizachick, LonelySpirit, **Songbreeze Swifteye**, adge9631, **hermionegreen**, Rhinemjr, **Jo0609**, PhoenixPadfoot89, ****Matthew Conolly, Lady Reaper of the Shadows**, …hello…**, HarryandGin4ever****, Matthew Conolly, hpfunkypunk****, Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Eloisamuggle, **ILOVETOWRITE456**, uNoeWho,** lalalala**, Tortie, ****Eowyen Lady of the ****Horses1361, Wind Elemental, **???**, Haley, **DEVOTEDFAN**, Haley, ****VERY ticked, Mauraderette, ****R/H Hater, Question, ****Anna, AltonShadeFoot.**

Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin and All Titles Which Do Apply,

We are glad that thee have band and English to help thee live through the terror of School. We have only English and the Library – We art not musically talented … But We do enjoy Japanese (when We do not have tests).

Sincerely,

WolfMoon,

Lady Death,

Queen of Tenebralia,

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness.


	73. Halloween

It's my fifteenth birthday and _how do I celebrate it? By giving you lot a double update on both of my stories, how else!? *laughs* so, that really works out that _I'm_ giving __you guys presents on __my birthday … Oh well! Read, enjoy, and review!_

**__**

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Seventy Two: Halloween

30.10.1996

 Harry was sitting still in the centre of the Room of Requirement, his eyes closed, his mind lurking in the Centre that allowed him to have control over everything.

 "Open your eyes," Tatsu's voice murmured. Harry did so without question. Tatsu he could trust.

 Ron and Hermione were in the room as well, but Harry wasn't paying any attention to them at present. "Look at Hermione's wand," Tatsu ordered.

 Harry turned his head obediently and gasped. He hadn't heard Hermione murmur 'lumos' but the effects of the spell were easy enough to see.

 Her wand glowed with white stands of light, each shining like a thousand suns. "Change them to blue," Tatsu told Harry. Harry smiled. This was like flying – he didn't need to be told how to do this, he could just_ do it._

 Reaching out with his mind, he manipulated the tiny threads that made up each strand of light. One by one they changed to blue. Harry blinked, left his centre and smiled.

 Now Hermione's wand was giving off a faint blue light, as opposed to white. "Well done," Tatsu smiled. "I thought you mightn't need to be shown how to do things."

 "So some Modifiers do need to be shown?" Harry asked.

 "Yes. But most don't," Tatsu replied. "Your talent for this is not strong. Look how worn out you are by just that simple change? But no matter – I think that in the end, just having the slight ability will be enough."

 "Enough for what?" Harry asked, curious.

 "What must be done," Tatsu replied.

 "Which is…?"

 "You'll know when the time comes." 

 "Can't you give a straight answer?" Harry demanded waspishly, but he smiled at the same time.

 "Not when I don't know what it is. It's just a feeling I have," Tatsu replied.

 Harry nodded his head, accepting that there was nothing else he could get out of the man. Absently he twisted a ring around his finger.

 It was nice ring, silver, covered in a twisting pattern that didn't seem to start or end. At intervals a gem was studded into the pattern, one for each of the seven colours of the rainbow, and one that was black.

 This was the ring that his mother had left for him. In his pocket was the note she'd written, with water and dirt repelling charms on it, so that he could keep it as a lasting reminder of her.

 The diary was tucked very deep into his trunk, so that no one would find it easily. He'd read some of it, and felt nothing but sympathy when his mother, at eleven years old, wrote about her sister Petunia's scathing comments.

 He'd laughed when she got half way through first year, spending almost every entry telling something about James Potter and how much she hated him.

 She was falling for him already, Harry could sense it, somehow. Not having much experience with girls (not really wanting it, after Cho rejecting him, then Lily turning out to be forbidden to him), he wasn't sure _how_ he knew this – he just did.

 "Well, since that will render you too tired to do much else in the magical department," Tatsu grinned, "I guess we'd better get started on your physical training!"

 Harry sighed. "Ron, Hermione, you may stay, if you like," Tatsu told Harry's friends. "You haven't seen Harry and I fighting before, have you?"

 Harry's two friends shook their heads wordlessly. Harry smiled. "You'll be in for quite an experience, I'm sure."

 "And you needn't think that I'll go easy on you just because your friends are watching," Tatsu warned.

 "Don't worry – I _know you. I wasn't expecting it," Harry assured Tatsu._

 Suddenly Tatsu threw a kick at Harry's head. Harry didn't even register Hermione's fearful gasp. He sank into his Centre so fast he didn't even really notice the transition.

 He let himself sway lightly backwards, before throwing himself forwards, punching towards Tatsu's stomach.

 Tatsu blocked him, and lashed out with the intention of tripping Harry, who leapt upwards swiftly, twisting the side and feinting a left punch to Tatsu's shoulder, then quickly driving his right hand towards Tatsu's hip.

 Tatsu somehow managed to avoid both and suddenly he and Harry were apart and circling one another, watching for some form of weakness.

 Harry suddenly bounded forwards, feinting the right, then another feint to the left before kicking at Tatsu's right leg. The kick landed, but Tatsu ignored it.

 Harry let a soft hiss escape his lips as Tatsu drove a hard punch into Harry's abdominal area, driving the air out of his lungs in a pained gasp.

 Putting this out of his mind, Harry circled backwards doing his best to regain his breath. Tatsu followed swiftly, battering at Harry's defences at every given opportunity.

 As usual, Tatsu won the bout and Harry grinned up at Ron and Hermione from his position, lying flat on his back on the floor, completely out of breath and a bruise started to form on his cheek. "Betcha never seen something like that before, eh?" he muttered, grinning despite his injuries.

 "Oh my god," was all Hermione seemed able to say.

 "Wow," Ron said, in perfect agreement.

 Harry levered himself off the ground, wincing slightly at every movement he made. Hermione shook her head slightly, as if clearing it, and quickly took out her wand, performing several healing charms before Harry was properly aware of what was going on.

 "Thanks," he muttered, moving freely now.

 "You're getting better," Tatsu remarked coolly. "But you may as well go and hang out with your friends now."

 Harry nodded. "We've got Quidditch practice, the game's on the sixteenth of November, not quite three weeks away. We have to practice as much as we can."

 Tatsu smiled. "I'll come by and watch the game," he promised. "I haven't seen a Quidditch match in many years now … not since he left the country."

 "You'll come? Cool! Well, we'd better get training – can't lose with you watching," Harry grinned at Tatsu and sped away with Ron and Hermione following. Hermione was coming to watch the practice, as she often did.

 The next day was Halloween, and Harry was looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip that would take place before the feast in the evening. He had not been to Hogsmeade in some time, and he was thinking of going up to the cave where Sirius had hidden two years before.

 Hermione hadn't been sure that this would be a good idea, not knowing what Harry felt about his godfathers death anymore, but Harry had been firm.

 Ron, Hermione and Lily would come with him, for which he was glad – he wouldn't have wanted to go up there alone.

 The older Slytherins all gave Harry very dirty looks whenever they saw him these days – everyone knew that Malfoy was in the Hospital Wing, unconscious, after something Harry had done.

 Harry didn't care. He didn't pay any attention to their taunts and sneers any more. After all, why should he when the younger people in their house liked him for who he was?

 Today, Pansy Parkinson was trying to tease him about his former fear of Dementors. She was recounting the incident on the train when Harry had come to school for his third year to the 'Slytherin' Durmstrang students.

 Harry ignored it calmly. He was no longer in the least bit afraid of Dementors, or what they could do. Lily turned to Harry and asked, just as loudly as Pansy Parkinson was speaking, "Harry, didn't you get attacked by Dementors last summer? I remember reading something about you getting in trouble for something…"

 Harry smiled faintly. "Yeah, I used a Patronus to get them away before they hurt me or my cousin … But since it was over the summer and we aren't supposed to be allowed to use magic over the summer, I got in trouble for it."

 The Durmstrang students had been listening to this, though Harry hadn't taken the trouble to speak loudly – he didn't think there was a reason … They'd hear him if they were interested, which they obviously were.

 "You summoned a Patronus?" one of the Durmstrang students asked.

 "He summoned a _corporeal Patronus," a female voice said softly, and Harry turned to see Susan Bones walking towards him. "A relation of mine was over seeing the trial, she told me all about it!"_

 Pansy Parkinson looked furious – her attempt at getting at Harry wasn't getting anywhere. In fact, the Durmstrang students had looks of respect for the feat of magic Potter had been able to use.

 She ground her teeth and set to trying to think of something to use to get back at Harry, that he wouldn't be able to say anything back.

 Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lily made their way through Hogsmeade, stopping often to speak with the students that they ran into, showing Lily the sights. Visiting Honeydukes was a great experience for all of them, and they all stocked up on sweets. 

 Soon enough they were done in Hogsmeade, and the feast was still two hours away. "Come on, let's go to the cave," he said softly. As yet, he hadn't told Lily about Sirius, but he was planning to do so very soon – hadn't she entrusted him with a secret just as important?

 He would tell her tonight, while they worked on the Love-Me-Not potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, he thought. 

 All Lily knew about today was that it was something very important to Harry, and that he'd promised to tell her everything as soon as possible.

 Making their way up to the cave was a little difficult, as it was very overgrown, but they did it eventually, and Harry looked around the place.

 It had been just under two years since Sirius had last been here, but there was very little to show his presence. There were still newspapers, mostly decomposed now, scattered over the ground, and a few hippogriff feathers.

 Harry stood for a long time in the entrance of the cave, then walked inside. Ron, Hermione and Lily remained outside, letting Harry walk around the cave on his own.

 "This was a place that he met up with a close friend on occasion," Hermione explained to Lily. "The friend died awhile ago, and Harry hasn't completely gotten over his death yet … He'd getting better though, from what we can see. He has been since the holidays, but it's a blow to lose someone you care about."

 Lily nodded, and the three of them waiting patiently as Harry walked around for a little longer. Then he came outside again. There was a slightly grieved look on his face, but at the same time he seemed happier than Lily remembered him being.

 "Come on, let's get back to the castle," he said with a smile. "It wouldn't do to miss the feast, would it now?"

 In companionable silence the four friends made their way back down the hillside and walked back to Hogwarts amid the steady stream of other students hurrying back in time for the feast.

 The Halloween feast was enjoyable, from Lily's point of view, but Harry seemed somewhat distracted for most of it, and she couldn't help thinking it had something to do with the person who'd stayed in the cave.

 When the feasting was over, Harry slipped out with Lily and together they made their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to work on their potion. 

 "I want to tell you about something," Harry said softly.

 "Is it about the person who once lived in the cave?" Lily wanted to know.

 "Yes," Harry replied. "Did you hear of Sirius Black?"

 "Umm … Didn't he escape from Azkaban a few years back?" Lily asked.

 "Yeah, that's time," Harry replied. "He was given a life sentence there without a trial, suspected of being a Death Eater and selling my parents to Lord Voldemort."

 "How awful," Lily said. "I'm not sure who to feel sorry for. You, for your loss, or Sirius for not even getting a trial."

 "As it turns out," Harry remarked coolly, "not giving him a trial was the worst thing the Ministry could have done. Sirius was convicted for the murder of the one who'd _actually_ betrayed my parents. He was innocent of all charges."

 "Wow … But, how do you know that?" then realisation dawned. "He was the man in the cave, wasn't it?" 

 "Yes," Harry said bitterly. "He was my godfather. He was killed by Death Eaters at the end of last year, when it was revealed that Voldemort had come back."

 "Your godfather? That's harsh," Lily said, but, to Harry's surprise, she didn't seemed shocked, or disbelieving, of what he was telling her.

 "I only knew him for two short years, and I hardly ever saw him, but he seemed to be one of the most important people in my life," Harry said softly. "At first, I hated him, then I met him and found out the truth. We were going to prove that he was innocent and I'd be able to live with him instead of the Dursley's … Then he died and everything went to pieces on me."

 "I know how that feels," Lily said. "Does the Ministry know?"

 "Of course not. The Minister isn't likely to believe me anyway. One day he'll realise the truth, or I'll find proof of it. I _will_ prove the world that my godfather was innocent," Harry said fiercely.

 "I don't doubt that for a second," Lily assured him. "If there is _anyone_ who could do something like that, it's you."

 "So you believe me?" Harry said, smiling.

 "Of course," Lily replied. "I know you wouldn't lie to me."

 Harry smiled his thanks and together they bent back over the potion. Lily was now one of the very few people in Hogwarts who knew that Sirius had been innocent … also one of the few that knew he was not at large with Voldemorts army, but dead.

 "Thank you for trusting me," she added softly.

 "You trusted me first."

***

There, that'll do for an end to the chapter! Next chapter: the first Quidditch game!

Please review!!

Thanks: 

**Dumbledave, Nicoletta, ****Maxx77, hermionegreen, ****TuxedoMac, AthenaKitty, ****Wynjara, OhioGrl-HPFan,**** jbfritz, appreciation, ****azntrr01, First Grade Maths Student,**** Wytil, Megs, ****uNoeWho, eloisamuggle, **misty43**, Butler, **Jo0609**, Eowyen Lady of Horses1361, **Kaye**, Elvira, ****Lord of Darkness13, Musicstarlover,**** solar, tamsy, ****Stix-the-Rebel, MiakaChan5, **Romm**, PhoenixPadfoot98, **Quia**, captuniv, ****WishIHadSignedUp, Charlie Magnus, ****torifire 126, Chicken Stars, ****Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin, afraid.**

To Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin, and All Titles Which Do Apply,

We thank thee for thy good wishes, and would assure Our friend that We have had a wonderful time. Indeed, how could we not, as we are now the proud owner of a 17" LCD monitor, a pocket knife, a book which should have cost Us $53 (if We had bought it in Our own country) and Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (DVD) the two of which were ordered in from America for Us by Our Father! We are happy that thee enjoyed Our last chapter, and trust that thee will enjoy these next two.

 We liked thy picture! We thought it to be very good indeed!

Sincerely,

WolfMoon,

Lady Death,

Queen of Tenebralia,

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness.

Please REVIEW!!

~WolfMoon~


	74. First Match

_Horray, hiphip, horray, hiphip, you to birthday happy, WolfMoon dear to birthday happy, you to birthday happy, you to birthday happy_.

**__**

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Seventy Three: First Match

15.11.1996

 Harry paced around the Gryffindor common room, his green eyes alight with nervous energy. 

 "Harry, stop that, you're making me tired just watching you!" Hermione begged him.

 It was the day before Unity's first match. Anyone could see why Harry would be nervous – it was his first match as the Captain of a team. He got nervous anyway, but now …

 "Sit down!" Lily said sharply, catching hold of one of Harry's arms and unceremoniously dragging him down to a sitting position the couch.

 "What if we lose?" Harry asked suddenly, and his friends sighed. Ron and Lily could identify with Harry's nerves, having played Quidditch themselves, and that was only as ordinary players.

 "Then you lose and there's nothing you can do," Hermione said, brutally frank. 

 "But we won't," Ron assured Harry. "We've trained, we know what we have to do! We are the best we can at this point in time!"

 "Yeah, and you're the best captain ever," Lily assured him. "You'll be fine. We'll be fine. If we don't win, it won't be through lack of trying!"

 Harry smiled thankfully at his two fellow team members. "Harry, it's ten o'clock, shouldn't you get some sleep?" Hermione suggested. "You'll need to be rested if you are going to play well tomorrow."

 "Right," Harry agreed. "Team, we should get some sleep now!" he called out over the common room, and those on Harry's team who were Gryffindors saluted him with grins and started getting ready to get to sleep.

 Harry bounded up the stairs, still filled with that nervous energy. Without thinking of anything else, Harry let his body flow into the familiar rounds of Kata, the dance-like activity that incorporated fighting movements he used all the time.

 If he couldn't pace out his energy, he'd _fight it out. Ron came up to the dormitory, but stopped when he saw his friend. For a while, he watched Harry, and envied the other boys graceful movements._

 Harry's movements became more and more sluggish, and eventually he stumbled over to his bed and collapsed, so tired that he couldn't even be bothered to undress. He did manage to slip beneath the covers and pull the curtain shut.

 "Why can't I be like that?" Ron wondered aloud.

 The next morning dawned, unusually for November, light and sunny with a gentle breeze. Harry smiled as he looked out from the window in his dormitory.

 No one else was awake yet, after all, the sun had only just risen, but Harry was awake and ready to face the match. 

 The nerves of the night before were gone completely now. In just a few hours he'd be in the air, free. Harry smiled again, wider. He'd missed playing Quidditch.

 Alone, Harry walked downstairs, his Firebolt in his hands, to eat his breakfast in the relative peace of the Great Hall before the students all awoke.

 The team that they would be playing today was composed of Durmstrang students, and called themselves Dark Flight. Lily said that the people on the team were good flyers and worked well together.

 Harry was the only person in the Great Hall when he started eating, and as he finished, a few students were starting to drift into the Hall. Harry picked up his broom and headed out to the Quidditch Pitch.

 When he arrived, Tatsu was doing Kata in the centre of the pitch. Harry smiled, and mounted his broom, kicking off from the ground and shooting up into the air.

 On any other day, he might have joined his guardian in Kata, but not today. Today would be his first Quidditch Match since early the last year, and he wanted to _fly_.

 Harry flew, rolling, diving, shooting upwards. He was ready to play Quidditch!

 Tatsu stopped his movements and watched his young ward darting through the air as easily as any bird. 

 The rest of the team arrived about half an hour later for a warm up flight, and then it was time to head for the changing rooms.

 Harry's nerves came back.

 "The schools out there," Ginny murmured, looking out of the change room door. "All the schools … and all the teachers!"

 "Should have an alright game then," Harry mused.

 "Wouldn't bet on it," Lily muttered darkly. "That lot don't like rules much …"

 "Sounds a lot like Slytherins," Harry remarked. "Not to worry, we always manage to beat the Slytherins!"

 "Slytherins don't practice flying as much as Durmstrang students do," Lily replied. "But I think we are in with a fighting chance!"

 "Glad to hear it," Harry smiled. "Come on, let's get out there!"

 A Hufflepuff student by the name of Nell Kellen had taken over from Lee Jordan as commentator. Harry knew her vaguely from DA, enough to know that she was quick to laugh and was rarely down. She would make an amusing commentator for matches.

 "And here comes Unity! Captain Harry Potter of Hogwarts, youngest Seeker in a century, leads them onto the field, along with Ginny Weasley of Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood of Hogwarts, and Gabrielle Delacour of Beauxbatons as Chasers, Ron Weasley of Hogwarts as Keeper, Ernie McMillan of Hogwarts and Lily Adams of Durmstrang as the Beaters!"

 Most of the crowd roared it's approval of the team. Harry almost wished he had a Slytherin on the team, just to make Unity complete, but oh well!

 "And here comes Dark Flight, made completely of Durmstrang students! We have Captain and Beater Mark Sluppen, his brother Martin also playing Beater, Joel Delisky, Sam Dusk and Sam Kell as Chasers, Keith Allen as Keeper and Edgar Troyce as Seeker!"

 "That was a really bad choice of Seeker," Lily murmured in Harry's ear. "He's better as a Keeper, doesn't like flying too fast and not much of a diver … He's known to be a cheat and more than a little violent."

 "I'll remember that," Harry murmured as Hooch called for the Captains to shake hands. 

 "May the best team win," Harry said pleasantly, shaking hands with Mark Sluppen.

 "Don't worry, we will," the other boy said, gripping Harry's hand almost painfully tight. Harry held onto his smile and gripped back. Mark winced, and Harry let go. 

 Suddenly Harry was in the air. He had little recollection of anything happening after shaking Mark's hand, but _now_ … Now he was back home in a Quidditch game.

 "And there goes Potter – look at him move! Last year forbidden to play Quidditch for the majority of the year, it looks like he hasn't lost his touch!" he vaguely heard Nell saying into the microphone.

 He smiled slightly, and swerved, avoiding a Bludger as he looked around the field.

 Luna was streaking towards the goals, Harry had been surprised to note how good a flyer she actually was … She worked well with the rest of the Chasers, especially Ginny.

 Indeed, the red-haired girl was not far behind Luna, and was ready and waiting when Luna tossed the Quaffle back.

 "Neat pass by Lovegood to Weasley, Weasley heading for the goals, Allen looking ready to block … Weasley feints to the left, passes behind to Lovegood, who puts it neatly away into the right hand goal! And it's ten-zero to Unity!" he heard Nell calling.

 Turning his attention from the activities of the Chasers, Beaters, Quaffle and Bludgers, Harry concentrated on searching for the Snitch and keeping an eye on Troyce.

 The opposing Seeker was lagging behind a little. He had a Nimbus Two Thousand, and Harry reminisced for a moment on the days when he himself had flown one of those.

 Lily was right, Harry could see it immediately. Troyce was not at all at home as a Seeker, and Harry knew that he'd have little trouble outflying the other… But that meant she was probably right about him resorting to cheating easily.

 _Oh well,_ Harry thought, _nothing new … After all, I've been putting up with Malfoy doing it for years…_

 Keeping an eye on the other Seeker, Harry searched the Snitch, occasionally paying attention to the game. 

 By the time half an hour was up, the score was seventy-thirty to Unity, and Dark Flight seemed to be getting a bit nervous. They were resorting to cheating quicker, but almost always got caught, which gave Unity more and more chances to score goals.

 The Beaters were working mercilessly, whacking Bludgers with all their might towards Unity, but Lily and Ernie easily kept them at bay.

 When they hit the hour mark, Harry saw the Snitch. To his annoyance it was up, rather than down – he'd felt a bit like a dive – but it was a lot closer to him than it was to Troyce, and he had the faster broom anyway.

 As he turned his broom sharply upwards, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a Bludger streaking towards him. Ignoring this for the moment, Harry raced for the Snitch, throwing himself forward, partly off his broom, and closing one fist around the little golden ball.

 Before he had a chance to settle himself properly on the broom again, the Bludger slammed into his back, throwing him completely off balance.

 His fingers closed tighter around the little golden ball as he fell through the air. He wondered if this would kill him, as the wind whistled through his robes and hair, tearing his glasses from his face in a savage yank.

 Suddenly he was slowing down. Opening his eyes, he saw Dumbledore standing in the teachers stand, his wand out and pointing at Harry. The boy relaxed – he should have known that Dumbledore would not allow him to fall to his death.

 He landed softly on the ground, and swiftly summoned his Firebolt – he wasn't about to lose it the way he had his last broom. This broom was special – Sirius had given it to him.

 "And Unity wins!" Nell called out happily. "Potter looks to have a taken a dive there – you're supposed to have broom with you before attempting one of those, mate – but seems to be A-ok!"

 Harry smiled – he quite liked Nell's sense of humour.

 With the Snitch still firmly held in his hands, Harry waited for his team to land around him, as the fans swamped down from the stands to engulf the team in a rush of screaming, cheering mass.

 Harry smiled. He loved winning Quidditch.

 Somewhere some ways away, someone else was _not having a good time._

 **The bloody potion is going faster than I'd hoped it would**, Severus realised.

 _I'm sure it'll be fine,_ Lupin said tiredly. _Even if you _do_ finish it ahead of time, it just means that the Dark Lord will be happy, Fudge will die sooner and hopefully Dumbledore will be able to escape._

 **I … I suppose you're right. But still, I would much rather this take _longer than I thought it would. I don't like the idea of making a potion to kill the Minister, or Albus Dumbledore. Even if Fudge is an insufferable idiot,_** Severus replied.

 _You're right there,_ Lupin remarked. _But still, Voldemort will kill you if you fail, and will punish you if you are late. I, and most of the rest of the Light, place your life above the Ministers, Severus. You, at least, serve a useful purpose and are not power hungry._

**Still … Oh, shut up Lupin and let me work! Snape said after a moments thought. He didn't want to argue with a stubborn Remus Lupin about this – not until he was sure of what he was about for himself, at least.**

 _That's right – I was starting to get a little worried about you. You hadn't insulted me for almost ten minutes_, Lupin sounded like he was smirking… Or would have been, if he'd had lips to smirk with.

 Severus ignored this, and went back to working on the potion, trying to sort out his own complicated feelings, emotions and thoughts, and at the same time ignore Remus J. Lupin – something that was easier said than done. The deceased werewolf did _not appreciate being ignored._

 Once more back at Hogwarts, Harry was _thoroughly enjoying himself … As was everyone else from Unity and their friends, companions and supporters._

 A party of epic proportions was going on, and the only place that they could meet up was the Room of Requirement, since they all came from different houses, different schools.

 But this, of course, didn't retract at _all from the general party atmosphere. A large group of students were dancing at one side of the room, another group clustered around the tables laden with food – the House Elves were only too happy to make sure that everything continued coming, making sure that no one would go hungry._

 A few more were practicing duelling under Harry's watchful, critical eye, and others were just sitting and chatting, reliving the game and praising their favourite players.

 Harry looked over the scene and smiled – this would never have happened if he hadn't caught that little Snitch. If Troyce had caught it, everyone would be moping about the defeat of their friends.

 But not to think about that for now – he'd _won the game of Quidditch. His first game since the year before, and he'd still managed to win. His first game as Captain too. But it had happened._

 Now he just faced another three matches. One more match, then the semi-finals, the finals, and then the grand final. He sincerely hoped that he would still be in the running for the grand final … But wasn't every other captain hoping the same? Only two could make it.

***

Well, I'll leave it there, I think. A nice, happy note! Fudge-haters, your fondest dream will be realised before too long! Next chapter out in two days, or so one would hope! See you all then, and please REVIEW!!

~WolfMoon~


	75. Holidays Approaching

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Seventy Four: Holidays Approaching

1.12.1996

 Harry sat quietly in the Gryffindor common room, staring silently into the fire. There was no one else near by at the moment – most of them where catching up with last minute homework or playing on the grounds.

 Lifting his head, he saw the snow falling in gentle flakes outside of the window. He wondered why he didn't go and join the activities outside. Goodness knew he'd been asked by enough people.

 But he didn't feel like playing in the snow. He sighed softly.

 The main reason for his wish to remain alone was that he and Lily had finished the Love-Me-Not potion the day before, and Harry had taken it, knowing that he would then loose, for life, the one girl he thought he might have been capable of loving. There was no counter for the Love-Me-Not potion.

 He shook his head slightly, trying to dislodge this one thought. He didn't want to remember that, he wanted it to go away. He didn't love Lily any more, but he still _wanted_ to love her.

 Forbidden fruit.

 He turned angrilly to his homework, spread out around him in various piles. He smiled faintly, realising that, in his frustration and want to do something, he'd actually been doing his homework. More startling still – he was almost finished it.

 They were getting more every day, it seemed, but oh well. At least he would be caught up with the weekends load. Tomorrow would be Monday, and several of these assignments would be due in.

 Harry put the finishing touches on a Potions essay, then read through it, using his wand to correct any small mistakes he'd made. When he was satisfied with it, he murmured "_emindator."_

 Immediately every word that he'd spelt wrong was underlined in red, and the correct word hovering over them. Quickly, he corrected these as well, and set the essay aside, with a muttered "_arefacio," he dried the ink, and turned to a Transfiguration essay._

 Half an hour later he'd completed everything that he'd been given over the week in various classes, packed it all up into his room and walked out of the Gryffindor common room, heading for the Room of Requirement. 

 "Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter the Prefect," a sneering voice came from behind him.

 Harry didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Draco Malfoy who spoke.

 "Well, well, well, if it's the boy who lost his prefect badge," Harry replied coolly, still without looking behind him.

 Malfoy had been forbidden from playing Quidditch for his 'unsportsmanlike attack on a captain of an opposing team', had lost fifty points from Slytherin and had had his prefect badge confiscated.

 He'd also been told that he was lucky to have gotten off so lightly, which compounded his annoyance – this was _light_?

 So he was naturally furious when Harry spoke out like this, and prepared to attack. "You are aware, Malfoy, that if you attack me, you will be expelled? I believe the headmaster made this quite clear when he told you your punishment."

 Furious though he was, Malfoy knew that Harry spoke the exact truth. He could not attack the 'Boy Who Lived' again, now that he was back in favour with the Wizarding world.

  Malfoy turned and stalked away. Harry smiled slightly, and continued on his way.

 He was learning, more and more, to control the unpredictable Modifier talent that was his. It was so weak that he was often frustrated, because he could not do what he wanted to, as it required too much power.

 But he had learned, quickly, that it was more important to stabilise this gift, and the way to stabilise it was to practice with it. This was also the best way to get his gift to perform at its maximum capacity. As he got older, and could control it better, the Modifier talent would get stronger, until stabilising about midlife – for a wizard, this being somewhere between seventy five and one hundred.

 So now Harry got to completely wear his body his out, practicing martial arts and duelling with Tatsu, and then he wore out his mind working on the Modifier talent. For some reason, Tatsu was insistent that Harry have as much of his Modifier talent under wraps by Christmas as possible.

 Although he did not know the reason behind his haste and work, Harry did all that he could to keep up with the demanding pace that Tatsu set for him, as he wanted his guardian to be proud of him.

 And though he rarely said it – Tatsu was.

 The moment Harry opened the door into the Room of Requirement, he was moving. He knew that Tatsu would have been crouching patiently just near the door waiting for his arrival, just to make sure Harry got a surprise the moment he walked into the room. Tatsu was very firm about this – enemies would attack like this, without warning, and Harry to be ready for it.

 And, thanks to Tatsu, Harry thought wryly, he would be _very ready for it, should the situation ever occur. _

 As he got better and better at being ready when he opened the door to a room, Harry found he actually _liked_ this challenge. He never knew exactly what Tatsu would do, and it was almost fun – at least, it was when he managed to stop the attack.

 Today was no different. Tatsu wasn't in sight when Harry first walked warily into the room. Harry quickly sank into his centre, trying to discern everything that might lead to Tatsu's location. 

 He heard the scuff of a footfall behind him, and whipped around immediately. Sure enough, there was Tatsu, already attacking.

 Harry swiftly arranged his body so that he would be able to counter the coming attack, and lunged forward to meet his teacher.

 Half an hour of swift dodging and attacking, and the pair of them fell back, Harry worn out and Tatsu panting slightly. Neither had been the victor in this instance, though Tatsu _would_ have been, if they'd continued.

 The door to the Room of Requirement opened and Michael McGonagall walked through the door. "Tatsu – you _are_ ready, aren't you?" he asked, smiling.

 "We are," Tatsu confirmed. "Now, Harry, Michael is going to help us with your training. You have managed to alter charms and transfiguration spells. _Now comes the time for something different, and perhaps more useful – curses."_

 Harry sat up straight, green eyes glinting with delight. He had been looking forward to this for a _long time. "Really?" he asked, sounding very happy. _

 "Really," Tatsu smiled. "The first spell we work with will be Stupefy. I want you to change it to a _sleeping spell. It will be cast on you still, but I want you asleep, not stunned, got it?"_

 "Got it," Harry confirmed.

 "Good," Tatsu nodded. "Michael?"

 Harry watched the curse coming towards him. From within his Centre, it was a set of white ropes, twisting around each other in a vicious ball … and each of the ropes was composed of threads.

 Somehow, he knew which threads he wanted to manoeuvre – he had never received a satisfactory explanation from Tatsu as to why he didn't need to be told these things. As always, he had resist the temptation to use large amounts of power in a specific way. He wouldn't succeed.

 He knew that in this, his main enemy was himself … Or rather, his own power levels. Carefully, he manipulated a few of the threads, weaving them together differently. The curse was bearing down on him faster and faster, and Harry slipped out of Centre to see what was now a flash of red burning towards him.

 But the red was slightly off-colour. He could _just_ see the tiny threads of deep purple that were hidden within it. And then it hit him, and all he saw was black.

 "Harry, wake up," a cool voice commander.

 Harry's eyelids fluttered, then opened. He found himself staring into the face of Tatsu Kendo, his teacher, friend and guardian. "Hello Tatsu. Did I do it?"

 "Yeah kid, you did it. You did well, rest now."

 Harry smiled faintly, and that smile remained as he dropped back into the deep, healing sleep. Apparently the sleep curse had been more powerful than he'd have liked it to be, but oh well. Sleep was good – he was tired.

 In Voldemorts fortress, Severus Snape knelt before the Dark Lord. "My Lord, the Caducas potion is almost ready."

 "Really, Severus?" the Dark Lord hissed. "Well, that was unexpected. You told me it would not be finished for another … two, almost three months, wasn't it?"

 "Yes, my lord. I got many of the ingredients long before I had expected them. Your other servants work well. I will require another three weeks to completely finish it and key it to it's victims," Severus replied.

 "I am pleased, Severus. You are working well. It will be finished three days before Christmas … The ideal time for a Minister and a much loved fool to die, don't you agree? I never did like Christmas," the Dark Lord hissed softly. 

 "A perfect time, Master," Severus breathed. "My lord, may I serve you in any other way?"

 "No, Severus … Your part of this is to make the Potion, and make sure that none suspect your purpose here. Another of my Inner Circle will be given the honour of taking the Potion to my enemies," Voldemort told him. "But your eagerness is pleasing to me."

 "I live to serve, my lord," Severus replied.

 "Quite right, and you would be ill advised to forget that, Severus. When you have completed the potion, you will return to Hogwarts. I must know whether or not the potion is successful."

 "I will do as ordered, my Lord, of course," Severus replied.

 "Oh, and Severus? With Dumbledore dead, you will strive to take on the position of Deputy Headmaster, under the other woman … McGonagall. When the time comes, I want one of my faithful servants in command at Hogwarts." 

 "Of course, my Lord. I look forward to serving you in whatever way I can," Severus said quietly, while thinking, **bastard. You'll never get what you want – not while I have breath in my body!**

 _Good for you Sev, Remus agreed with him absently._

 "Dismissed, Severus," Severus rose thankfully and bowed before heading away.

 **Well, I'll be back at Hogwarts soon … I wonder what sort of trouble Potter's managed to get into while I've been away … Probably has _all_ the teachers wrapped around his fingers now, he thought to himself.**

 _Probably.__ But it's not necessarily a bad__ thing, Remus protested. __At least he's learning well! Or at least, from what I gather he is. He seems to have made friends with all of the students from the lower years of Slytherin, though the older one's resist his offers of friendship. He's managed to unite more than half the school, and a lot of the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang too!_

Severus was a little surprised by this – he'd never really thought of Potter as a hero … Sure, everyone was always going on about him, but Severus had always assumed it was just luck and stupidity. He'd never really considered Potter going out of his way to help others …

 And as he thought, he realised how stupid this was. He had been letter his memories of James Potter interfere with his judgement on his old enemies son. He'd never _wanted_ to get to know Potter, or have anything to do with him.

 Maybe this had been a mistake.

 Severus shook his head – he didn't want to think about this. It was way too close to admitting that he might _approve of the boy … Or like him … Or  something like that._

 _You're confused, Remus pointed out wickedly. _

 **Shut up Lupin.**

 He heard the dead mans laughter echoing in his mind, and then fade away as he made his way back to his quarters. Soon he would be away from this Dark Fortress. Soon he would be surrounded by the people who were really on his side, not the side he pretended to be on.

 He was surprised at how much this mattered to him now.

***

Next chapter, jumping on to Christmas, I hope. I am DETERMINED to get this going ahead a bit faster! I'm up to chapter 74, and I haven't even covered ONE TERM yet! Oh well … I'll get there, really I will!

Thanks:

**Maxx77**, athenakitty, **athenakitty**, Nicoletta, **Jaded Angel8**, TuxedoMac, **dweem-angel, fcuking cathy, ****bigstu, bigstu, ****Claudia, OhioGrl-HPFan, **jo0609**, misty43, **Nasser Himura**, Omagic,**** mscs3, Elvira, ****hermionegreen, solar, **jo0609**, SirDarlon, **Wynjara**, Penny, ****Musicstarlover, Phoenixtearsp322,**** Angelmorph, Tamsy, ****Gaia, Flames of Shadow, ****kraeg001, kraeg001, ****dumbledave, dumbledave, ****HongMing, Harry Slytherin*Son, ****dnd4ever, Tristan Gallad,**** Megs, MiakaChan5, ****Stix-the-Rebel, Stix-the-Rebel, ****Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Dakana Warrior, ****ER, LonelySpirit,** Lady Prongs**, gizachick,** Hermione**, uNoeWho,**** MikiBaby, MikiBaby, ****Wytil, Romm, ****No Longer Afraid, fcuking cathy, ****Clare, PhoenixPadfoot89, **gaul1**, archie, **Anna L. Black**, torifire126, ****unnamed, toriire126, ****Eowyen Lady of Horses1361, Eowyen Lady of Horses1361, **Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin**, Butler, **Rhinemjr**, katy-ster687, **Songbreeze** ****Swifteye, Songbreeze Swifteye, ****Songbreeze Swifteye, eloisamuggle, ****Chicken Stars, Haunting Darkness, ****Pinkflamingos.**

Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin and All Titles Which Do Apply,

We art sorry to hear that thee will depart from the respectable age of fifteen so soon after We have reached it, but We do rejoice that thou shalt move on to greater things, in thy sixteenth year!  We thank thee for thy tip in regard to age, We will do Our best to remember to use it.

 Have to fear, Our friend, We know, as well as thee, that thee would never miss out reviewing one of our chapters, and We are happy that thou hast enjoyed them! 

Sincerely,

WolfMoon

Lady Death,

Queen of Tenebralia,

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness.


	76. Christmas

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Seventy Five: Christmas 

24.12.1996

 The Christmas Holidays had started. Harry was glad. Malfoy had gone home, so Harry didn't have to think about running into him in the halls and having arguments. Ron and Hermione had gone home too – both of them went to the Burrow. 

 Harry decided to stay at school. He liked it, this time of the year. It was pleasant – the snow fell outside, the fires were warm inside, and the place was nearly empty.

 Lily was staying as well. 

 "Mum doesn't like having me around," she confided in Harry tiredly. "After dad died, she did her best to keep me well and happy, but it didn't really work … She couldn't love me like she used to. Not after dad died because of me."

 Harry felt sad for the other girl, and hugged her gently, safe in the knowledge that he could get close to her if he wanted to, but would never be able to love her. "Oh well, we can spend Christmas together then," he told her softly. "We'll pretty much have the castle to ourselves."

 This was true. Nearly all of the students, from Beauxbatons, Hogwarts and Durmstrang would be going home for Christmas. It seemed that everyone wanted to spend as much time as possible with their families, just in case it was the last they'd see them.

 "Yeah," Lily smiled back at him. "That could be nice."

 "I have to go now," Harry told her. "Tatsu wants me, as usual. But I won't have to do any training tomorrow!"

 Lily laughed. "I should hope not," she agreed.

Harry smiled. "See you later," he said, heading out of the Gryffindor common room, leaving Lily gazing into the fire, which, as he left, blazed up stronger than before, though he didn't see, for his back was to it.

Christmas eve passed quickly. Harry and Tatsu fought, messed around with curses, meditated, and talked for awhile, then Harry wandered around the castle for a bit, until Filch saw him and sent him back to the common room.

 In the common room, Harry sat with Lily. "Lily, you said your magic was destructive, or more destructive than most wizards magic … But I've never seen any destructive happening around you," he said. "If it's a touchy subject, ignore the question."

 "No, it's ok," Lily replied with a smile. "The answer to that question … I've been a Wild Child since I was seven, nearly ten years now. In that time, I've managed to control most of my magic. You've never seen me get incredibly emotional, but if I did … Well, things would start exploding." 

 "Oh …" Harry said.

 "But that doesn't happen very often any more," Lily sounded happy about this. "I'm getting it mainly under control."

 Harry smiled. "Good," he told her. "I probably couldn't have done half as well."

 "Don't underestimate yourself," Lily replied quietly. "You could do as well, if you really put your mind to it."

 Harry gave a half shrug, and both slipped back into their own thoughts, their own internal worlds.

 Christmas day dawned clear and cold, snow lined the ground deeply, and Harry thought he could hear the forest trees creaking in protest. He smiled faintly, without opening his eyes.

 He was alone in the Gryffindor sixth year boys dormitory, but that was ok. It was kind of interesting to spend a Christmas without his friends, something that hadn't happened since … Well, since he'd had friends to spend Christmas with.

 There would be Lily though, and Tatsu. They would make the day fun, but it was nice to be without Ron and Hermione for a change.

 When he opened his eyes, he saw a _huge pile of presents on the end of bed, so many that they were scattered over the floor because they wouldn't fit. Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Wow," he breathed._

 "And the ones from your friends and family are in the Room of Requirement," Tatsu said, grinning, from the doorway.

 Harry blinked. "So these are from…?"

 "All of your admires throughout Hogwarts and the magical world," Tatsu finished the sentence for him.

 "Wow," Harry repeated.

 Tatsu laughed. "Well, are you going to start opening them?"

 Most of the presents that had been at the foot of bed and scattered around the floor beside it were fairly impersonal. There were quills, parchment, book vouchers, vouchers for prank shops, sweet shops, clothes shops, a few people sent things like hats or cloaks, and quite a few just sent boxes of sweets.

 Harry was somewhat overwhelmed. Never had been so blatantly obvious that he was famous. When he'd finished opening the presents, Harry decided that the best thing to do would be to shrink them and then send them with Hedwig back to Grimmauld Place – he could look at them _next_ holidays, when he was there.

 Harry cast the shrinking spell, then reached out with his mind to 'tweak' the spell so that it would do _exactly what he wanted it to._

 All of the presents shrank down, and soon there was a tiny pile, not much bigger than his fist. Another quick spell conjured a boxes for them, and Harry charmed the presents into this, to make sure that he missed none of them.

 That done, he set the box on his bedside table, deciding to send it later, and quickly dressed in black jeans and tight black shirt and headed downstairs.

 Lily was waiting for him. "Come on, I think we're supposed to be going to the Room of Requirement," she said happily. Lily had become good friends with Tatsu in the last few weeks, so she was looking forward to spending Christmas with Harry and his guardian.

 Harry led the way, bounding happily through the near silent school. They saw no one on their trip down to the Room, but then, there were so few people left in the school that the chances of meeting one of them were very slim.

 The pair of them burst into the Room of Requirement, Harry ready for an attack – just in case.

 But he needn't have worried. Tatsu was sitting in an armchair before an open fire, dressed in warm pants, a t-shirt, and a warm jumper. Behind him was a Christmas tree, and under it were a few more presents.

 "We're going over to the Burrow later this afternoon," Tatsu told Harry, "or at least, that is the plan at present."

 "It could change?" Lily asked.

 "All things could change," Tatsu replied. "I'm not sure if this is likely to or not, but there is always the possibility."

 Harry rolled his eyes at Lily, who smiled in return. "He's like that sometimes," Harry murmured in her ear. "Just ignore it, I do."

 "I heard that," Tatsu pointed out.

 "That's alright," Harry smiled at his guardian, who shook his head and laughed. 

 "Let's open presents!" Lily suggested, before Tatsu could actually _say_ anything about Harry's reply.

 "Yes, let's!" Harry agreed whole heartedly, despite the fact that he'd just received and opened an enormous amount of gifts – that didn't count. He didn't _know_ any of the people who'd sent him those things. This next batch of presents were from those who knew him, who were his friends, the family of his heart.

 "This one is from the Weasley family," Tatsu addressed himself to Harry, tossing a parcel over.  

 "Cool!" Harry replied happily. "You two open your presents from me!"

 Harry opened the present and smiled in delight when he found a wrist-watch, which had, according to the letter (written, Harry supposed, by Arthur Weasley, as he didn't recognise the hand-writing), several different faces. 

 One of the faces had a number of hands with names written on them – Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Lily and Tatsu included. Most of these pointed to 'Burrow'. The other options included: Hogwarts, Headquarters (meaning Grimmauld Place – it was still protected by the Fidelius Charm), Mortal Peril, Travelling, Shopping, Work, Out of the Country, Lost, and In Hiding. 

 The other face was one that told time, and a third had things like: you're late, get ready to go, leave now and no rush. At the moment, the hand on _this_ face showed 'no rush'.

 Harry smiled in absolute delight as he put it on. It was a very nice gift, he thought.

 Harry looked up as the other two examined their presents from him. He'd given Lily a picture of Unity, taken by Colin Creevey in their first Quidditch game, which he'd framed in silver, and a small silver model of a broomstick, with _Firebolt_ written in minute writing on it's handle. Lily was positively _beaming_ – this would be a lasting reminder of her friends.

 "I cast a charm so that it won't tear or get dusty, or get dirty," Harry told her.

 Tatsu was gaping at his own present – Harry had spent quite a bit of time working on it.

 He'd given his new guardian an owl to carry post, as Tatsu didn't have one. He had put the cage inside a box, and cast a charm that renewed the air as a breeze through the cage, so that the creature wouldn't suffocate, and would merely think that it was night time.

 Tatsu looked positively ecstatic, and Harry smiled – a gift appreciated.

 "Open mine now!" Lily said, throwing him a very small package.

 Harry caught it easily, as Tatsu tossed Lily a present, and Lily handed him back another.

 "This time, let's open them one at a time," Tatsu suggested.

 "Sounds good!" Lily replied.

 "You go first Tatsu," Harry added, showing his own agreement.

 Tatsu unwrapped the present from Lily with quick ease, soon uncovering a box of chocolate frogs. "God, I _love these things," Tatsu smiled, thanking Lily._

 Lily smiled back. "Good," she replied. 

 "You go next," Harry urged her.

 Lily opened her present from Tatsu, smiling when she found a cloak, better suited to the English climate than the heavy one she'd needed at Durmstrang. "Thanks," she smiled at Tatsu, bounding over to give him a hug.

 "Now you, Harry," Lily said, sounding nervous now.

 Harry opened the small package to find a wooden box, beautifully crafted. "Open it," Lily urged him softly.

 Harry carefully lifted the latch and opened the lid. The inside of the box was lined with deep red velvet, and resting on it was a fang, threaded on a silver chain.

 "It's from a werewolf," Lily told him softly. "I thought it might serve as a nice reminder of the memories you have of your friend, Remus Lupin."

 Harry smiled gently, and lifted the chain and clipped it around his next. "It's wonderful, thank you," he told her. 

 Lily smiled in relief. "I hoped you'd like it."

 She went over to the three and lifted three presents, passing two of them to Tatsu and Harry. "You first this time, Lily," Harry told her.

 She nodded and opened a present from Molly Weasley. Harry smiled when he saw that she'd been given a Weasley Jumper, much like one that he'd been given in the past – red, with a gold Gryffindor lion on the front.

 Lily put it on immediately, very happy. She'd also been given a box of Mrs. Weasley's treacle tarts.

 "Now you Harry," she said eventually.

 Harry smiled and opened his own present from Mrs. Weasley, which was a nice jumper of black with a silver griffin on the front, as well as a Christmas cake. Harry laughed softly and quickly pulled on the jumper.

 "Your turn Tatsu!" Lily called merrily, and Tatsu opened his present from Hermione, which was a handmade book of Japanese folk stories. Tatsu looked incredibly happy with this gift. 

 "I've been meaning to get one of these books for _ever_," he remarked. "But I never do quite get around to it."

 They continued opening presents for some time. Harry received a book on Defence Against the Dark Arts from Hermione – one that wasn't in the Library at Sirius's place – and a beautiful box for Grypis to sleep in.

 It was crafted of wood, and was set on a tall pole. It was enchanted so that one could change the top from a perch to a sleeping box with a word, and in this way would appeal to Grypis in all of his forms. Harry was very happy with it.

 Lily was delighted with a Beaters bat from Ron and a book on Charms (a subject that she'd not had much practice in) from Hermione. She was reading through the introduction on the book at present.

 Tatsu opened his last present, which was a perch for his owl from Ron, and then turned to Harry. "Well, there's one last present for you, Harry – mine!"

 He reached over to the Christmas tree and tossed Harry a long, slim parcel, wrapped in gold.

 Carefully, Harry opened it, and gasped when he saw what it was – a Japanese bamboo sword. "It's time to start instructing you in the ways of Kendo," Tatsu said. "As you would have guessed from my last name, I am rather proficient in this area. I think that you will benefit from it."

 Harry smiled, and as he did, a vision flashed before his eyes:

_He circled warily, his eyes watching a spinning silver blade. It looked familiar, and it felt so … right in his hands. He spun it, fast and faster, over his head, behind his back, jumping into the air to whirl it round his feet._

_ Suddenly his rhythm changed, though he made no conscious decision to start something new. Now he was moving as if blocking something, then parrying._

_ Somehow, his body knew the patterns he had to make, his mind felt devoid of any thoughts, let alone those that might control his movements._

_ His body moved in perfect sync with the sword in his hands, twisting, leaping, a dance of death that he had no control of._

***

That'll do for this chapter – before you ask, no, the sword that Tatsu gave him is NOT the sword from the dream/vision. The dream/vision sword is made of metal, Tatsu's Christmas present is made of bamboo.

Thanks:

Adge9631, **Hermionegreen**, Death-TheOnlyTrueFreedom, **Wynjara**, athenakitty, **Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin**, Maxx77, **Numba1**, Death-TheOnlyTrueFreedom, **Nasser Himura**, Padawan JanAQ,** Musicstarlover, uNoeWho, ****MikiBaby, Raphaelle****, Misty43, Kaye, **Kraeg001**, jbfritz, **torifire126**, gaul1, ****Eoywen lady of Horses 1361, Lady Reaper of the Shadows, **dnd4ever**, texasjeanette, **bigstu**, TuxedoMac, ****In The Same Boat, MiakaChan5, ****PhoenixTearsp322, AltonShadeFoot, ****Haunting Darkness, Thelvyn, ****Chicken Stars, PhoenixPadfoot89, ****Haunting Darkness, Romm, ****Lord of Darkness13, Dumbledave, ****Jaded Angel8, dweem-angel, ****Haunting Darkness, Haunting Darkness, ****Clare, Lone Statistic, ****OhioGrl-HPFan.**

Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin and All Titles Which Do Apply,

We are sorry to hear the thee be short of time, and are happy that, despite this, thou hast found the time to read, and review, Our chapter. We are thankful.

Sincerely,

WolfMoon,

Lady Death,

Queen of Tenebralia,

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness.


	77. Death and Deceit

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Seventy Six: Death and Deceit

25.12.1996

Harry, Lily and Tatsu headed downstairs soon after Harry had opened his present from Tatsu, and Harry's mind was still reeling.

 He had a sword … but it wasn't the one that he'd been seeing in his dreams for so long. The dream sword was made of metal, he wasn't sure what but it looked a _lot_ like silver – but that wasn't possible, was it? He shook his head slightly. Maybe the dream meant nothing. He didn't believe in Divination anyway.

 Shaking his head, he walked into the Great Hall. None of the students were there yet, but Dumbledore was, and he was reading a letter with a concerned look on his face.

 "Harry, could you come with me, please?" he asked Harry softly, when he saw that the Gryffindor had entered the Great Hall. Harry nodded and excused himself from his companions, hurrying after the Headmaster as Dumbledore swept from the Great Hall.

 No word was spoken between them until they reached the safety of the Headmasters office.

 "Have a seat, Harry," Dumbledore bade the boy, who obeyed quickly. "Something very … important has occurred," the Headmaster said, his expression very sad.

 Harry was surprised – he'd never seen Dumbledore look like this. "Sir? What's happened?"

 "The letter is from Severus. It claims that he has sent me a potion which will protect me from anything that the Dark Lord might do to me. He has had to say this, otherwise Lord Voldemort would have never let the letter out of his fortress, wherever that may be.

 "The potion he has sent is, in truth, a dark potion by the name of Caducus, which will kill slowly and very painfully."

 "But … why are you telling me this, Sir, and how is that you know?"

 "I know because Sirius has been passing messages to me from Remus and Severus for the past few weeks, making sure that I know what is going on. A vial of this potion has been sent to the Minister as well, in the hands of a trusted adviser, who is, in fact, a Death Eater. By four o'clock this afternoon, our Minister of Magic will be dead, and I will be expected to be as well," Dumbledore replied.

 "So what are you going to do? You obviously aren't going to take the potion," Harry pointed out.

 "Quite right … But I _am_ going to use a spell to make it _look_ like I have. A complicated illusion that I will create very soon," Dumbledore replied.

 "But that means that …" Harry looked at the Headmaster, sincerely hoping he was wrong.

 "That, for most of the wizarding world, I will die this afternoon," Dumbledore said gravely. "The only one's who will know that I am still alive are you, Tatsu and Alastor Moody." 

 "Why Moody?" Harry asked.

 "He is my second in command in the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore replied. "He will be giving all orders when I am 'dead', and therefore I will need to give him advice on what's happening."

 "And why are you telling me?" Harry asked, confused.

 "Because otherwise Sirius will most likely tell you in your dreams," Dumbledore replied. "Besides, I would like to be able to keep up with your progress in various areas of study. You are destined to be the hero of the wizarding world, Harry, and I would like to know where you are at."

 "So you can protect me?" Harry asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

 "So I can _guide_ you, Harry. You cannot do what you must alone, you will need the help – my help, Tatsu's help, the Orders help, and most of all, your friends help," Dumbledore replied.

 Harry nodded, realising the truth of this statement. "Thanks for telling me," he said. "Oh! And I've got a Christmas for you, Sir!" he exclaimed suddenly, remembering.

 He quickly fished through his pockets, and, after a moment of searching, came up with a parcel, which he handed to Dumbledore. "Merry Christmas Sir," he said.

 "Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Whatever could this be?" Dumbledore unwrapped the gift, and laughed long and hard when he uncovered a pair of warm, wolly socks.

 "You said back in first year that you'd always wanted some," Harry pointed out, eyes dancing.

 "Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore chuckled merrily. "Well, you may leave now, but could you send Tatsu up when he'd finished eating?

 "Of course, Sir," Harry replied. "I'll see you again soon."

 He left the office, and headed back down to the Great Hall. "Tatsu, Dumbledore wants to talk to you," Harry murmured in his guardians ear. Tatsu nodded and rose quickly, heading away from the Great Hall.

 "Harry, what did Dumbledore want?" Liy asked.

 "He wanted to tell me about Voldemort's latest movements," Harry replied – this wasn't entirely a lie, but nor was it the whole truth. He wasn't sure if Dumbledore had wanted him to talk about what would take place this afternoon.

 "Any idea what he wants Tatsu for?" Lily enquired.

 "Not really, Dumbledore and Tatsu often talk," Harry replied. "I don't follow all of their conversations." 

 Lily nodded, taking his word for it. Well, maybe he could tell them at a latter point in time. 

 A lone owl flew into the room, bearing a newspaper. Everyone looked up at it – there wasn't usually a _Prophet_ release at this time of the day. The owl came to Harry, and the boy looked at the front page, seeing exactly what he expected.

 "What does it say?" Professor Flitwick asked, leaning forwards with interest.

 Harry cleared his throat and read:

_ In this special early release of _The Evening Prophet_, it brings this reporter great sadness to report that, as of eleven o'clock this morning, the Wizarding World is without it's leader, for Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, passed away under suspicious circumstances._

_ It is suspected, by this reporter and by many others, that Minister Fudge's death was no natural event, and Dolores Umbridge and Percy Weasley, the late Ministers undersecretaries, assure the public that Aurors are already working on uncovering the events that led to our beloved leaders death._

_ The election of a new Minister will be held shortly, but this reporter has heard that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardy, might be asked to temporarily assume this possition, in the absense of anyone else._

_ The Minstry has declared that December the 26th will be a day of mourning for our dear and departed Minister._

 Shock had been racing around the table as Harry read, and everyone was looking scared. "If this _Minister_ could be the target of assassination …" McGonagall whispered.

 "Where else could be safe?" Flitwick finished her thought.

 Harry put the newspaper down and, along with Lily, slipped away from the table, not wanting to stay there while everyone debated what could have killed the Minister.

 "You know something?" Lily asked.

 "Yes, but I'm not sure if I'm supposed to speak of it," Harry replied. Seeing the hurt forming on Lily's face, he added, "it's not my secret to tell, otherwise I would."

 Appeased, Lily nodded. "Ok," she said. "I believe you."

 "Thanks," Harry smiled.

 "It seems that with the Ministry in an uproar, we won't be going to the Burrow. The Order of the Phoenix will be having a meeting, and I expect that all of the Ministry members will be called in to examine everything that could have anything to do with the Ministers death," Lily remarked. "There won't be that many left at the Burrow, and probably no one to give us permission to go."

 "Oh well, we'll see about that," Harry was sure that they wouldn't be able to go and visit Ron and Hermione, after all, when Dumbledore's death was announced …

 Sure enough, hours later, after Tatsu had joined them, this time in the Gryffindor common room, and Dumbledore had walked around the halls of Hogwarts, for everyone to see, saying what only two people knew to be his last farewell to the castle he loved so much, Albus Dumbledore was discovered, in his office, dead. 

 Harry and Tatsu greived with the rest, or appeared to do so, but in their minds they knew what the other occupants of Hogwarts did not: Albus Dumbledore lived. Just out of the limelight for the moment.

 Though the press was not to know it, yet, the 'death' of the long-time Hogwarts Headmaster, one of the most respected wizards in all time, would shatter the wizarding world far more than that of their 'illustrious' leader and Minister, Cornelius Fudge.

 That night, very late, after Lily had left the castle and gone into the forest to spend her time in beast form there, Harry joined Tatsu in the Room of Requirement.

 "What's happening?" Harry asked, thinking that Tatsu would have heard something more than he had – people would actually _tell_ the famous Tatsu Kendo things … They wouldn't tell the famous Harry Potter. After all, Harry was _just_ a kid – or so most of the Ministry people would think.

 "No one knows what to think or do," Tatsu replied tiredly. "With Dumbledore gone, the Order of the Phoenix is in temporary dissorder. Alastor should be able to calm everyone down in the near future and get on with things, but the Ministry … Well, that's a different story entirely."

 "What's happening with them?"

 "Most of the officials who aren't in the Order are running around like headless chickens, yelling things about nothing being safe and the Wizarding World having no direction, nor anyone to lead it in one," Tatsu replied, rolling his eyes.

 Harry sighed too. "Do you think that Mad-Eye is up for the job of calming them down?"

 "Possibly – but it's not likely that they'll listen to him," Tatsu sighed. "We'll have to find someone who hasn't got such a … fixation with finding enemies."

 "Like?" Harry wanted to know.

 "If the worst comes to the worst, me," Tatsu replied with a faint sigh. "But I'd rather that I stayed out of the spotlight for awhile, at least." 

 "I can understand that," Harry agreed. "What do you think's going to happen?"

 "To be brutally honest? Voldemorts going to take as much advantage of this as he possibly can," Tatsu replied. "That'll be why he did this."

 "So what can we do?"

 "Be ready, and try to make sure that as many people as possible are ready too," Tatsu replied. "Minerva sent out most of the owlery to inform all the students that the Hogwarts Express is doing daily runs to and from Hogwarts for the rest of the holidays, for those who want to come back."

 "Has that ever happened before?" Harry asked, surprised.

 "Once or twice in the history of the school, yes, from what I've been told," Tatsu replied. "Not often, but it's not often that such things happen to the school."

 "I'd have the rotten luck to be alive in a time when there was an emergency like this," Harry sighed darkly.

 "No one _wants_ to be alive in times such as these," Tatsu replied. "But someone always must be, and this time, my young friend, it's us."

 Harry nodded bleakly. "Well, we can only hope that this time passes fast and Voldemort is defeated – for good."

 "Quite right," a voice said from behind them. Both spun around in surprise to see Dumbledore standing there, with a small bag beside him.

 "Albus?" Tatsu asked, confused. 

 "I've just removed everything from various places around the castle that are precious to me, and that won't be missed," Dumbledore said. "I'll be leaving for my own home immediately. You will not see me here again until Voldemort is dust on the wind."

 Harry nodded. "I'll miss you," he said, though it seemed to little to say, really. Infuriating, kind, and wise, Dumbledore would indeed be missed, but only in some respects.

 "Minerva will do a good job here, until I may come again," Dumbledore stated. "Though I do not think that I will ever resume my place as Headmaster … I may follow an entirely new calling – who knows?"

 "Time and the universe," Tatsu replied to the rhetorical question. Dumbledore gave a faint smile. 

 "Well, I'll see what time and the universe have planned for me in the fullness of time, I suppose," he said. "Meanwhile, if I need to speak with you, I'll send a message under the name of Bumblebee."

 "Bumblebee?" Harry repeated skeptically.

 "Dumbledore means Bumblebee," the old wizard explained. "I doubt many will make the connection, especially since everyone believes me to be dead."

 Harry nodded. "Ok, whatever," he said with a faint grin. "I'll hear from you soon then, I hope."

 "That you will, Harry, that you will. Would you mind if I had a few last lone words with Tatsu before I left?" Dumbledore asked.

 "No, that's fine. I was heading for bed anyway," Harry assured him. "I hope for the sake of the Wizarding World and the Light that you made the right decision today Sir."

 "So do I, Harry, so do I."

***

Well, there's a nice end to a chapter. Next chapter: Snape returns!

 Apologies for not sending out an update notice – I can't get at my computer at present, so I figured that an update would probably be fine … Right guys? Please review!

Thanks: 

 **HermioneGreen**, jbfritz, **Nicoletta**, Uncle Bob, **Songbreeze Swifteye**, TuxedoMac, **LonelySpirit**, Jaded Angel8, **Chicken Stars**, Gaul1, **Flame of Shadow**, Stix-the-Rebel, **Stix-the-Rebel**, Death-TheOnlyTrueFreedom, **Arabella Spemipod**, Dumbledave, **dnd4ever**, dann, **Vampyre*BloodSuicide**, Vampyre*BloodSuicide, **FairyDust29**, PhoenixTearsp322, **eloisamuggle**, Wynjara, **Maxx77**, athenakitty, **Haunting Darkness**, uNoeWho,** MikiBaby**, OhioGrl-HPFan, **Kraeg001**, solar1, **PhoenixPadfoot89**, Omagic, **Uncle Bob**, SerendipitousNightcrawler, **Lord of** **Darkness13**, Calimora, **The Lady Reaper of the Shadows**, Anna L. Black, **Musicstarlover**, jo0609, **tristan galland**, MiakaChan, **torifire126**, hp4all, **Kaye**, Tamsy, **Eowyen Lady of Horses1361**, Rhinemjr, **wi11ow**, fcuking cathy, **Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin**, TexasJeanette, **Ted M. Hammett**, Sirius24, **Sirius24**, AnnabelleLeigh, **Lord Archimonde**, Hunta, **Walker-of-the-Shadow-Path**, NOOOOOOOOO, **Ryn**, Romm,** Kliewer**, Butler, **boing_ban_kerplunk**, Oblivion13**, Lord John**, Falene, **Falene**.

Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin and All Titles Which Do Appy,

We are sorry to hear that Our friend has so little time, but are that thee will prevail in the end, and make time to do that which thee wishes to do most, whatever that may be. We are finding ourself quite busy with Our own schooling, but luckily have managed to find sometime. We hope that thy time becomes more in the near future, and that thou dost still enjoy our story!

WolfMoon,

Lady Death,

Queen of Tenebralia, 

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness. 

TexasJeanette and all Titles Which Do Apply,

We apologise for making Our readers wait so long, but school is coming as somehting of a shock to Our system … We will get used to it, in time, We hope. No fear, the sword will be made clear by Us when We are ready, and then it will all make PERFECT sense. 

Sincerely,

WolfMoon,

Lady Death,

Queen of Tenebralia,

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness.


	78. Life Goes On

In Every Darkness

Chapter Seventy Seven: Life Goes On

26.12.1996

 The shock that the entire Wizarding world went through, losing both of it's most important and trusted leaders and hero figures (whether or not those concerned were worthy of the trust and hero-worship) in one day, would last for many weeks to come.

 Students were flocking back to Hogwarts from their holidays, for although Dumbledore had been killed there, it was still widely regarded as the safest place in the world. After all, the Minister of Magic had died in his own office … If these two places had both been invaded, how easy would it be for homes to be broken into? At least the parents knew that everyone in Hogwarts would be on the look-out for likely ways that an assassin could have made his or her way into the school.

 Ron, Hermione and Ginny were among the first back, arriving on Boxing Day evening. "Harry! Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried, teary eyed, throwing herself into his arms and crying on his shoulder. Behind her was a just as grieved Ron, who was doing a slightly better job of containing herself.

 "Oh, is Mudblood being comforted by her famous boyfriend?" a drawling voice that could belong to one person only came from a little to the left.

 "Shove off Malfoy," Harry, Ron and Hermione snapped as one.

 "Hit a nerve there, did I?" the Slytherin smirked. "You might be the Wizarding worlds little hero again, Potter, but the Dark Lord will triumph," for the last sentence, Malfoy leaned close to them, so no one else would over hear. "You can try and stall him as long as you like, but he managed to have your precious Dumbledore killed in his own office … and the Minister of Magic. He's more powerful than you could _ever_ imagine, and there's no _way_ that a sixteen year old boy without his greatest mentor could _possibly_ beat him."

 "Dumbledore may be gone Malfoy, but I am not," Harry said steadily. "Nor are many others who will defy Voldemort till they draw their final breath. I will never rest until Voldemorts mere memory is dust on the wind, and all of his supporters are behind bars, where they will cause no more trouble. Come on guys, we're wasting our time," he turned and led his friends away.

 "Big words, Potter, big words," Draco Malfoy murmured, watching Harry walked away. The Gryffindor gave no sign that he had heard.

 Draco stepped back, almost melting into the shadows as he watched Potter and his friends walk away, talking quietly. They were obviously upset about Dumbledore's death, but Draco was surprised to see that they were ready to continue moving forwards, continue defying the Dark Lord.

 He could not bring himself to doubt Potter's words. Gryffindors Golden Boy would, no doubt, spend his final breath cursing the Dark Lord… If the Dark Lord was still around to bother with cursing.

 For the first time, Draco felt a tiny stab of doubt that this might not be the case. Potter had managed a _lot_ in the five a bit years since he had found the Wizarding World. He'd managed to defy the Dark Lord a further three times.

 He had escaped after the Dark Lord and his servant Quirrell had tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone, not only alive, but triumphant, having managed to keep the Dark Lord away from the stone, almost at the cost of his own life, when he was only _eleven_.

 In fourth year, he had watched the Dark Lord be reborn – an honour that Draco had not been granted, though his father had – and had, again, escaped alive, with the Triwizard Cup and the dead body of Cedric Diggory. He'd actually _brought back_ the dead body of his rival, even though the delay might have cost him his life… and nearly had, according to Lucius.

 Only half a year gone, he had taken some of his friends to the Ministry of Magic to do his best in preventing the Dark Lord from gaining a weapon that Draco knew little about. Certainly, he had lost his godfather – Draco had, of course, heard about that from those in his family who walked free, and supported the Dark Lord – but he had escaped again, appearing unscathed, and his friends were all also alive.

 Draco had, until that time, allowed himself to believe that the Dark Lord was definitely superior to Harry-bloody-Potter, and that the Gryffindor boy had only managed to 'triumph' because, at first, the Dark Lord had been bodiless, served by a bumbling idiot, and then because the Dark Lord was only newly awoken, and therefore had made a slight mistake … But that last time…

 The Dark Lord had been completely powerful by _that_ stage, but still Potter had managed to survive.

 Was the Dark Lord as powerful as Draco had been lead to believe? As his father had always claimed? 

 And where was his father now? Imprisoned because he had served the Dark Lord.

 Whose side should he chose, Draco wondered. He was no longer certain which would be the victor, and no Malfoy would _ever_ join the losing side, no matter what his or her beliefs stated.

 "Draco," a soft voice purred in his ear, sounding like honey, but a just a little bit too sweet. He felt lips gently touch themselves to his cheek.

 "Pansy," he greeted coolly, shaking all those confusing thoughts from his mind. He was a Slytherin, and a plotter. He would do what he had to, when it came time to chose a side. It would be nice, having someone would morn him when he was gone, not die some unlamented Death Eater, buried in an unmarked grave and forgotten by all.

 But it would not do to give up his views entirely either. It was a difficult situation, and Draco had no intention of making a choice on the matter until he was better informed … So for now, he could enjoy being the 'King' of the pure-blooded Slytherin children who still cared for their heritage…

 He walked back to the castle with Pansy hanging on his arm and gushing about how wonderful he was, with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind, as always, and wondered what it would be like to have _real_ friends, who wouldn't desert you …

 "That Malfoy!" Ron snarled as they walked up the stairs into Hogwarts. "Thinks he's so good, being a Death Eaters son, thinking that You-Know-Who was the best thing to ever happen to us …"

 "Come on," Harry interrupted quietly, not wanting to argue about Malfoy at present. He didn't feel that this was the time for anger, not quite yet. Once Dumbledore's funeral had passed, _then_ they could turn their minds to revenge … Now was time to grieve the ending of an era, and the loss of the Wizarding World's greatest leader (in Harry's mind, at least). 

 Boxing Day passed, and life went on, but everything was overshadowed by grief. Minerva McGonagall became Headmistress on the twenty-seventh of December – the Board of Governors had been quick to appoint her, not wanting the school to be without leader for long.

 On the twenty-eighth, Professor Severus Snape turned up after his term-long holiday, much to the disappointment of the majority of the student body. Michael McGonagall, however, ended up taking his Aunts position of Transfiguration Teacher, since she would no longer have time to do this as well as being Headmistress.

 This, everyone supposed, was better than nothing.

 By the morning of the twenty-ninth, the Ministry was under the guiding hand of a middle-aged woman named Genevieve Maguire, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, who had formerly worked as an Auror.

 No one let slip that it was Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody whom she answered to, and who _really_ made most of the decisions, with the aid of the rest of the Order, and, though they did not know it, Albus Dumbledore.

  Genevieve was only Acting Minister, and a new Minister would be chosen in due course. Frankly, Harry hoped that Genevieve remained in her position for some time to come. At least he knew that she wouldn't make stupid decisions, with the Order behind her.

 "Did you ever meet her?" he asked Ron and Hermione, who both shook their heads.

 "I've heard of her though," Hermione offered. "She rarely ever comes to meetings, because last year she was very close to Fudge in the Ministry, and couldn't do anything to violate her position. No one knows that she's one of Dumbledore's closest informats."

 "How do you know that?" Ron demanded – Hermione had never mentioned this to _him_.

 "I snuck downstairs and listened to your parents talking," Hermione replied. "They were discussing who could act on their behalf with the Ministry, and Mr. Weasley mentioned Genevieve. Mrs. Weasley didn't know who that was, so he explained it all to her. They didn't know I was listening," she added, a little smugly.

 "We're a bad influence on you," Ron said, though there was respect in his eyes as he said … though perhaps not a respect that she wanted.

 However, looking at the faint blush that stained Hermione's cheeks, Harry wondered whether it might not be that she _did_ want it … Interesting.

 But he put that from his mind for the moment. He had more things to do than worry over the possible crush that Ron might have on Hermione, and which Hermione might have on Ron … Who knew what would become of teenage crushes? His parents had lasted, but how many others did?

 Soon enough, school was back. Some things had changed, and other's hadn't. Professor McGonagall was still teaching Transfiguration, but Professor Tonks had become Head of Gryffindor House. Harry wondered what would happen if Tonks left at the end of the year as most of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers did.

 He found himself hoping that she wouldn't, one Wednesday afternoon. Today, Tonks had paired everyone up into Gryffindor/Slytherin pairs. Harry was paired with a girl named Blaise.

 He vaguely remembered her from the Sorting ceremony, she'd been the last one left up there, in front of the whole school, and he had remembered feeling a little sympathetic. Since then, he'd rarely ever seen her. She never really drew attention to herself in Potions, which had been the only class he'd shared with her until this year, and, from what he'd heard recently, spent most of her time working in the Slytherin dungeons.

 She was also quite good at Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was why she was paired with Harry. Tonks usually duelled with Harry, because no one else would have lasted long.

 "I hope you'll go easy on me," Blaise remarked. "I doubt I'd last long if you really tried."

 Harry was a little surprised to note that her tone held a bit of _humour_, which he would never have expected from a Slytherin his own age or above – most of his year had been in Malfoy's group, making them somewhat … Ill-disposed towards the Gryffindors.

 "I'm sure you'll do fine," Harry replied. Perhaps this young woman would end up joining DA – it would be nice to be able to befriend a Slytherin his own age. His closer friends in Slytherin were the first years. The rest of those in DA were fairly content to be _taught _by Harry, and to agree with his views, but they were not particularly interested in becoming close friends with him.

 Harry didn't mind. He wouldn't want to make friends with someone who wasn't _really_ willing to be friends. "Begin!" Tonks called from the front. Today she wasn't duelling with anyone, but would be wandering around correcting the students.

 Harry was the only one who knew that this was because she would be _grading_ the student ability this lesson, and he only knew because he had been keeping an eye on the progress of the class with her, and she'd ended up asking his opinion of which students would do well when paired together.

 Today's basic exercise was to have first one of the pair firing offensive spells, and the other blocking them to the best of his or her ability, and then swapping over. Blocking did include _dodging_ unfriendly spells if one did not know how to block them.

 Harry had allowed Blaise to chose what order they would go in, and she had elected for him defending first. Privately, Harry thought this a bit of a bad idea, because it would mean that she would be tired by the time that it came to defending herself, and therefore give him a greater chance of getting passed her defences… But he kept this to himself. She had chosen.

 "Expelliarmus!" she cried the moment they were given leave to begin. She nearly caught Harry off-guard, as he was concentrating on the rest of the pairs around the room, but he was quick to re-focus his attention on the current situation.

 Very fast, he cast a rather sloppy shield spell, which absorbed Blaise's. While she was in the process of casting a new curse, Harry quickly strengthened his shield, which would absorb minor curses, and got himself ready to counter stronger ones. 

 "Stupefy!" Blaise cried now. Her voice was nearly drowned out by those of the pairs around them. Harry sent a reinforcing spell at his shield, knowing that it _should_ be able to hold up, but also knowing that nothing was certain.

 Half an hour later, Tonks called halt, and those who had been on the offensive sat down wearily, as did most of the defenders.

 Harry still felt fairly fresh, but then, the rest of the class hadn't been training under Tatsu Kendo in physical defence, offence and durability.

 Parvati, who had been paired with Millicent Bullstrode (not a combination that Harry would have recommended, but Tonks had decided on that pairing, without consulting him), had to go the hospital wing, because the other girl had ended up punching her in annoyance.

 Millicent got a detention and lost ten points, for using a physical attack rather than a magical one, and also because she was supposed to be defending, not attacking in the first place.    
 "How's it, Harry?" she grinned at him, walking over to where he was standing, and where Blaise was sitting a little distance away.

 "Hi Tonks," Harry replied, smiling faintly.

 "Since Bullstrode seems unable to restrain herself with confronted with Gryffindors," Tonks made a slight face, which Harry assumed was because she had been making something of an effort to use 'normal Professor speak' instead of her usual slang, but still didn't like it, "I thought I'd swap Blaise around to her. You can do your offensive spells against me."

 "Sure," Harry replied with a shrug. It was probably for the best anyway. Blaise, already worn out, wouldn't be doing too well at deflecting Harry's curses. After a lot of training with Sirius on the magical grounds, and some extra with Tonks, plus regular training with DA, Harry would be, Tonks had often said, easily able to pass the Defence Against the Dark Arts NEWT exam.

 "Five minutes!" she added to the rest of the class, who took the opportunity to get a good rest and go back to sitting with their friends. Blaise remained on her own, Harry noted.

 Another half an hour later, Harry and the rest of the class made their way from the Defence Against the Dark Arts room. Harry felt that he'd done very well against Tonks, even if he'd only managed to get two spells passed her shield, and that was only because he'd used the spells in very quick succession, which each required different blocking spells.

 "Harry Potter?" a voice, female, came from behind him. Harry turned around to look at Blaise.

 "Hi Blaise," he replied slowly. What did she want?

 "Can I … can I talk to you?" She asked, very fast.

 "Well … You _are_ already doing that," he pointed out slowly. "But I guess I can allow you to continue."

 She laughed nervously. "Well … I know about your group, DA, after all, who hasn't these days … and I'd kindalikajoin …"

 "You'd like to join?" Harry repeated slowly, to make sure that he'd gotten it right.

 "Yeah," Blaise said, looking down in embarrassment. "I know you don't usually let Slytherins join …"

 "What gave you that idea?" Harry demanded. "Slytherins simply usually do not wish to join. Most of the first three years are members of DA, they just don't put it around, because they know that the older Slytherins will beat them up for it."

 "Oh, well, that's quite likely," Blaise agreed.

 "Aren't you afraid that they'll beat you up?" Harry asked.

 "No, not really. I don't think many of them even _realise _that I'm in their house. I keep to myself, and they don't usually notice me. They'd take me for someone from _any _house – except maybe Gryffindor."

 "Why not a Gryffindor?"

 "The Slytherins know _every_ Gryffindor. They make a point of it, just so that they know who's the 'enemy'," Blaise said, rolling her eyes.

 "Well, if you want to join DA, we meet in the Room of Requirement every Friday," Harry finished. "If you don't know where that is, just ask anyone in Gryffindor that you see … most Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs know the way as well."

 "Thanks. I want to learn to duel," Blaise said, a grim look on her face.

 "Any particular reason?"

 "You-Know-Who killed my parents over Christmas," she said bitterly, unshed tears bright in her eyes.

 "I didn't hear about that," Harry remarked.

 "You wouldn't have," Blaise replied. "My family is reclusive... I don't think we've made much of a name for ourselves in the past two hundred years. Us kids go to school, go home and stay there, using magic infrequently when we need something we can't get otherwise. Our ancestral home is out of the way of everything, with loads of Muggle-repellent charms and things."

 "When you're ready, you might want to tell me about how and why your parents died," Harry said. "Trust me, a sympathetic ear helps a _lot_, but not until you're ready to share."

 Blaise nodded. "I'll see you on Friday," she said, and walked off.

 "She's hot," Ron remarked, walking up behind Harry, and Hermione, behind him, kicked him lightly. "What?" he protested. "She is!"

 "She's a Slytherin," Harry replied. "In our year."

 Ron gagged.

 "She seems alright," Harry said, laughing at his friends predictable response. "She's joining DA."

 "You let her?" Ron sounded somewhat strangled now, and Hermione had a _very_ disapproving look on her face.

 "Of course," Harry replied. "She wants revenge, and do get her revenge, she needs to learn to fight."

 "Revenge for what?"

 "That's hers to disclose if and when she wants to," Harry replied.

 None of them noticed Blaise, hidden behind a statue, smile as she heard this. So, the Weasley boy didn't like Slytherins, Granger seemed not to care either way, and Potter could keep something private from his friends, if it wasn't his to disclose in the first place. Good. She looked forward to working with them all, for different reasons.

***

Well, there you go! Over 3000 words in this chapter. Hopefully makes up a little for the recent lack of updates!

Thanks:

Falene, **Falene**, solar1,** TuxedoMac**, Tortie, **schmanski**, athenakitty, **Wytil,** Nasser Himura, **Estel-rules**, Sasinak, **Hermionegreen**, Dumbledave, **Flame of Shadow**, adge9631, **Sirius24**, MiakaChan5, **Wynjara**, Nicoletta,** Musicstarlover**, Romm, **shdurrani**, cantfindagoodname, **um…dunno**, gaul1**, Kaye**, Nomysp's angel, **MikiBaby**, harryluvzginny, **PhoenixPadfoot89**, steven, **jbfritz**, some chick, **Stix-the-Rebel,** harryluvzginny, **Celtic Guardian 7**, uNoeWho, **@!%$#!@%%$!**, Maxx77, **AnnabelleLeigh**, torifier126, **Phoenixdor Dragonclaw**, Eowyen lady of horses1361, **Songbreeze Swifteye**, Clare7, **Mr. Happy Java Man**, Haunting Darkness, **dweem-angel**, Jaded Angel8, **eloisamuggle**, harryluvzginny, **Numba1**, fcuking cathy, **misty43**, Prongs4, **bigstu**, GothicBlackRose, **summer,** Anilia Hawkeye, **Steven**, Steven, **the_ladyhawk09**, dnd4ever, **Kat Granger**, KK37, **Lady Reaper of the Shadows, **Falene,** harryluvzginny**, harryluvzginny, **harryluvzginny**, greatestofthefour, **Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin**, Butler, **AnimeGurl**, Twilight Dusk, **kia**, PhoenixTearsp322, **Lady of Hogwarts**, harryluvzginny, **Luny**, harryluvzginny, h**arryluvzginny**.

To Mr. Happy Java Man, High Lord of Coffeenia,

We accept Our Royal Cousins apologies with an open heart. We understand that thy time has been much taken up by other matters. We offer Our aid to thy cause. As We are a Goddess Ourselves, perhaps We can aid thee in some manner? We are happy that thee enjoyed Our latest chapter, and sincerely hope to hear from thee more often in the near future!

Sincerely,

~WolfMoon~

Lady Death,

Queen of Tenebralia,

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness.

Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin and All Titles Which Do Apply,

We are happy to hear that as Our friend, thy interest in Our stories continues. We hope that thy mother recovers soon, and will do Our best to give Our blessing, though the blessing of the Darker Forces do not always live up to the title of 'blessing'. But We will do Our best for Our friend, and thy mother.

School is going well for Us at present. We have a trig test on Tuesday, which We are NOT looking forward to, and a History test in a few weeks time, which we don't mind so much. We have also learned the meaning of 'camaraderie' in recent times, which We are somewhat proud of. We had not even known it existed.

Sincerely,

~WolfMoon~

Lady Death,

Queen of Tenebralia,

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness.

Twilight Dusk and All Titles Which Do Apply,

We are grateful for thy sympathies, but We are coping. We have convinced Our PE (nasty, hateful subject) teacher that he should take Us and Our class on a white water canoeing/kayaking excursion, and also an abseiling excursing. We also have a very cool history teacher. We do not anticipate too much of a wait between chapters after the next few weeks, We will be making them longer, but updating a LITTLE less frequently. Still at least twice a week, We hope, for each story.

Sincerely,

~WolfMoon~

Lady Death,

Queen of Tenebralia,

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness.

Kia – a griffin is an animal with the head and forequarters of an eagle, and the hind-quarters of a lion.

WOW! A whole 83 reviews! That's a lot *happy smile* please review again and tell me what you think of the chapter. Sorry for jumping along a bit, but I couldn't think of anything to write a detailed scene of this time around …REVIEW.

~WolfMoon~


	79. Fearless

In Every Darkness 

Chapter Seventy-Eight: Fearless

12.1.1997 (hey cool! New year!)

 Harry sat in Potions class that Friday, fervently wishing that Snape was back in Voldemort's fortress and that Michael was back as Potions teacher. Snape was just as horrible as he had always been.

 In this lesson, he was asking them to mix the Draught of the Living Death, and Harry remembered the humiliating set of questions that Snape had asked him in his first potions class ever. One of them had been to do wit the Draught, and he hardly thought it fair that they had never once covered it in class since that day.

 None-the-less, Harry did what he could, thanking Michael in his mind for teaching him a lot about Potions over the summer, and his godfather, who had taught him in dreams.

 By the lessons end, Snape seemed somewhat surprised when Harry brought up a vial of completed potion. "That should be a few shades darker, Potter," Snape informed him, quickly getting over his shock. "Only ninety per cent, I think… At least you didn't blow the room up instead, so maybe I should make that ninety-one."

 Harry quivered with anger as he stalked out of the room. He'd forgotten just how much he disliked Snape … and just how much Snape disliked him.

 _You should be nicer, Sev_, Lupin informed Severus coolly. _He's got a lot of things going on _without_ you insulting _everything_ that he does, just because it's him doing it. I noticed that Draco Malfoy's potion was a _lot_ lighter than Harry's, and you gave _him_ full marks._

 **Leave me alone, Lupin. I **am** being a little bit nicer than I have been. Ninety per cent is the highest I've ever given him before**.

 _And has he ever deserved full marks, Sev, and be _honest! Lupin demanded harshly.

 **Once, maybe twice_,_** Severus replied slowly, knowing where this was going already, but knowing that it was useless to try and lie to the dead werewolf.

 _And did he ever get that? No! He's _trying_, Sev, and he's doing better than a lot of the people in the class, now. You should loosen up._

 **Stop calling me _Sev_,** Severus hissed angrily.

 _Only if you start giving Harry the marks that he deserves_.

 **Not worth it**, Severus decided.

 _Sev, Sev, Sev, Sev, Sev, Sev, Sev-_

**_SHUT UP!_**

_ When you give Harry the marks he deserves. Sev, Sev, Sev, Sev, Sev, Sev-_

**_FINE!_**

 _I knew you'd see things my way in time!_ Lupin said cheerily. _You do have at least one nice bone in your body, Severus_.

 Severus Snape gave an annoyed growl and stalked out of the room, going to lunch before he had to go back to that stupid classroom and teach a bunch of idiotic first year Hufflepuffs.

 _You're being not-nice_ _again_, Lupin remarked.

 **I don't want to hear about Lupin. I've agreed to give the famous Boy Who Lived proper marks, I will not do anything else for you, no matter _what_ you do, and if you start calling me 'Sev' again, I will go back on the agreement that you and I made, and return to giving Potter the dismal marks that put him in his place.**

 There was no reply from the werewolf, and Severus was confident that he'd asserted his authority and made sure that none of this would be discussed again.

 "Come on," Harry said, having found his group of close friends in the library, let's go out and do some Quidditch practice – we've got a game soon, as you well know!"

 "I'll find Gabrielle," Lily offered. Classes were over for the day now, and most people were settling down to do homework for the night. Gabrielle spent most of her time with the Beauxbatons students, so she wasn't present here today – the only one who wasn't.

 "Thanks, we'll meet you down by the pitch," Harry replied, smiling his thanks at Lily and heading out. He needed to relax after Potions, and the whole team needed to practice if they wanted to be ready for the next game, which would be up in two weeks time. They were all ready to practice as much as they could, working around homework, classes, DA, and personal lives. 

 Harry felt that they were doing a rather good job, but their next opponents were to be a group of seventh year mix of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students, and would probably be a little difficult to beat.

 Blaise Zabini told Harry that the teams with Slytherins and Durmstrang students were practicing fairly hard as well, and that they were good. She didn't seem to have any qualms about 'betraying' her house, and, when asked, informed them that she wouldn't have necessarily told them about a Slytherin House team, but this wasn't the Slytherin House alone, against all others.

 Harry understood this reasoning, though Ron still didn't trust her, and some of the other students didn't either. Blaise didn't seem to worry about this, since Harry trusted her, and she could win the other people's trust easily enough, in time.

 Now Harry walked out onto the Quidditch Pitch, his Firebolt in hand and his face determined. He was going to win the next match too!

 The rest of the team arrived quickly, and soon enough they were all up in the air and ready to practice.

 "Harry? What are we doing?" Ernie asked. 

 "As normal," Harry replied.

 The Chasers immediately went for the Quaffle as Ron raced for the goal posts to try and get there before the Chasers threw the Quaffle home.  
 The Bludgers and Snitch were both loosed, and Harry took off, revelling, as he always did, the feel of the wind screaming around him, the exhilarating knowledge that only the broomstick was keeping him from death, the easy way that he knew how to control the broomstick, and therefore his own movements.

 Looping gracefully, he felt the play of the wind, heard the scream of the Bludgers as they cut through the gale, the dull _thwacks_ of the Beaters, Lily and Ernie, hitting the balls where they wanted them to go.

 The two weeks before the game passed quickly, Harry kept up with his studies as best as he was able, and was surprised to find himself getting _moderately_ high marks in Potions.

 Voldemort was moving now. He thought that Dumbledore was completely out of the way, and that the Wizarding world, without either of its leaders, would now be an easy target.

 But Genevieve didn't seem to think so, and neither did Alastor Moody … Or Minerva McGonagall.

 Voldemort was making easy targets of most small Wizarding settlements, but the majority of the Wizarding world was holding out still.

 The morning before the Quidditch game, Minerva, who wanted to speak with them in the Headmistress's office, called Harry and Tatsu away from their morning practice at Kendo.

 "Yes, Minerva?" Tatsu asked, as they arrived.

 "Tatsu, I need you, and possibly Harry, to do me, and the rest of the Magical world, a huge favour," Minerva wasted no time in getting to the point.

 Tatsu didn't seem at all surprised. "What do you need?" he asked.

  "I need you to help me extend the Hogwarts wards," Minerva said, slowly. "To include Hogsmeade."

 "Quite an ask – why me and Harry?" Tatsu still didn't allow himself to feel shocked, and Harry wasn't sure what was going on.

 "Because you are Modifiers," Minerva replied. "The wards must be as strong as possible, and besides, as far as I am aware, the original spells were lost not long after the making of Hogwarts."

 "They were," most of the pictures on the wall, agreed, nodding.  

 "I see," Tatsu said slowly. "Well, it's not Harry that you'll be wanting to help me with the wards. Harry isn't strong enough to be able to manage something of _that_ magnitude, and neither am I, alone."

 Harry wasn't offended by Tatsu's dismissal of his abilities. He knew that they weren't strong – he could hardly manage to change a stunning curse, and if _Tatsu_ couldn't do something on his own, Harry had no chance of helping him.

 Professor McGonagall slumped slightly. "I was hoping that you wouldn't say that … there isn't enough room in Hogwarts to bring all of the people here. The magical world _needs_ a place where they can hide from what is going on!"

 "I never said it was impossible," Tatsu said sternly. "I just said that it was impossible for Harry to do, or for me to do alone. We are not the only modifiers in the world, you know."

 "You mean you can do something?"

 "Yes, I'll have to get some friends of mine though … It may take awhile, they have their own things to do. But they should be willing to help me out," Tatsu said slowly, thinking.

 "How long could it take?"

 "At best, a few hours, at worst a month," Tatsu replied. "I'll get on it straight away."

 "If you need any help, all the resources at Hogwarts are, of course, available to you, and Genevieve will do her best to give you the Ministry's support … But don't count on much from there, she's only just managing to keep them from panicking."

 "I am aware of the situation," Tatsu assured her. "Harry, you may have go about your training without me for some time."

 "I know," Harry replied. "It's more important that you do this, anyway."

 "Knew you'd understand. Minerva, if we may take our leave?"

 "Yes, yes of course."

 Harry and Tatsu separated at the bottom of the staircase, Harry turning to head in the direction of the grounds, and Tatsu going back to the Room of Requirement.

 Harry had not seen Grypis in some time, and though he knew that the griffin was in the forest, consorting with his own kind, and the other magical creatures, he would appreciate his friend's wisdom in the face of Voldemorts increased movements.

 On the way passed, he waved to Hagrid, who had been in and out of Hogwarts for most of the year, visiting Madam Maxine in France, and trying to convince the giants to join the light. Some of them were willing, and there seemed to be a lot of fights over leadership.

 As usual, Hagrid bore more than a few wounds from his association with his brother. Grawp had been moved from Hogwarts because no one could be sure if he would attack or not, but, from what Hagrid said, the giant was 'improving'.

 But right now Harry didn't have time to go and chat with his friend, wanting to find Grypis, and hear what he'd been up to.

 He waved his acknowledgement when Hagrid called out to be careful in the forest, especially if it came to centaurs, who were still not too keen on humans.

 Once he was surrounded by the forest trees, Harry entered his Centre, so as he could be sure to sense anything coming up on him. "_Grypis_?" he sent out, hoping his friend would respond. He knew that if the distance was great, it was possible that the griffin wouldn't.

 Faint, an answer returned not long after. "_Gryfas? Where are you_?"

 "_Near the edge of the forest, by Hagrid's place_," Harry said, thinking of his surroundings and hoping that Grypis could read his thoughts and see it.

 _"I come_," Grypis said, and Harry could feel that his voice was stronger. _"Come no further, the forest is not safe for humans now. When I am with you, you will be fine._"

 "_I will wait_," Harry assured.

 He sat down on a log by the path, and did just that, keeping as still as possible, and slowing his breathing so that it would not be easily detectable.

 While he waited, he listened to the sounds in the forest around him, and noted that there was something fairly large not too far away. He hoped that it wasn't dangerous, and if it was, that it didn't know where he was.

 The creature came closer with a snuffling sound, as if it was following a scent and disturbing the ground while it looked for said scent.

 A moment later a small canine creature came out of the bushes near where Harry was seated. It was overturning the leaf-litter, apparently searching for a scent.

 It appeared to be no more than a puppy, and was completely white. It looked up once, and Harry caught a glimpse of gentle silvery eyes. It must be some form of magical creature.

 He also quickly decided that it was more of a wolf than a dog, and had traces of a thick neck-ruff that it would wear when it matured. Large feet planted firmly on the ground, tail not-quite wagging, the creature didn't seem to notice Harry. 

 It kept up with following its scent around the clearing, and Harry was beginning to get worried. In his mind, he felt Grypis getting nearer, and reached out along the mental connection. "_Grypis, do you know what this creature is_?" Harry asked, showing the griffin a memory of the said creature.

 He could feel Grypis's surprise. "_That, Gryfas, is one of the most light-bound creatures in the world. They are generally invisible, and only a precious few wizards have ever managed to see one. It has long been thought that they were extinct. I knew they weren't thought,_" Grypis sounded somewhat smug about this.

 "_That doesn't answer my question. _What is it_?" _Harry demanded impatiently.

 "_It doesn't have a name, save the name it gives itself,_" Grypis replied with dignity. _"And that is in it's own language, which no one can understand, unless it lets them._"

 "_Is it OK?_" Harry asked.

 "_I already said that it was one of the most light-bound creatures in the world,_" Grypis pointed out. _"Even more so than griffins or unicorns. No one knows what allows one person to see them, and another to not._"

 Harry broke the contact, since the tantalising bits of information were annoying him, just as the creature in front of him looked up, silvery eyes connecting directly with Harry's.

 Harry blinked, for the power in the creatures gaze was something that he could not help but fear. Then the fear drained away, and the little creature gave a soft bark, padding over to sit down in front of Harry. 

 Harry found that he could not look away from those eyes, but at the same time, he felt no fear at all. Only peace. Finally, the creature stood up, placed its two front paws on Harry's knees and licked his forehead once, before jumping backwards and disappearing into the undergrowth and Grypis appeared from above, in full griffin form. 

 "_I watched through your eyes,_" Grypis informed Harry. "_You are very lucky for it to acknowledge you._"

 "Why?" Harry asked, this time aloud.

 "_Because by meeting your eyes, it's own magic reached within you and destroyed all of your fear. You cannot fear any longer, Gryfas, for yourself or for others. I do not fully understand it. You can worry, certainly, but fear is gone, forever._"

 "How is that possible?" Harry demanded, confused.

 "_I don't know,"_ the griffin replied. "_It just is. The same thing happened with the last person, a witch, who saw one of these creatures. She never feared again. I do not know about the others._"

 "Oh … Is there _anyone_ who'd know?"

 "_No._"

 "Damn. Are you ready to come back yet?"

 "_Yes, I am. I have been coming in this direction for several days now, but it has always been too far away for me to actually contact you_," Grypis replied. "_I know about what has happened though, and that Dumbledore is not dead, but gone from the Wizarding World anyway._"

 "Good," Harry replied. "That saves my explaining. Come on, let's go back up to the castle."

 Grypis resumed his small cat form, and jumped up to Harry's shoulder, digging small claws into the fabric. Harry winced slightly, because he wasn't wearing the leather pad that had previously protected him from Grypis's claws.

 _ "Tell as few as you can about your newly given ability, Gryfas. It is not safe for all to know that you have received such a blessing – most would become envious."_

 "Yes Grypis, I'll be careful," Harry assured him.

 "_You should return to mind-speak,_" the griffin informed him sternly. _"I would rather that you weren't overheard._"

 "_Of course – sorry_."

 "_There is nothing to be sorry for. Just be careful_."

 Harry nodded slightly and continued his walk to the castle, remembering something from long ago, back in his third year. Remus, as Professor Lupin, had said something then.

 "_It would appear that what you fear, is fear itself… very wise, Harry_."

 "_That was true, back then, but you relearnt fear in the two years following. Now it is gone completely_," Grypis stated.

 Harry Potter – the Fearless … it had a nice ring to it, Harry decided.

***  
There! 2800 words, so not quite as long as the last one, but oh well! I hope you liked it! Not sure where that last scene came from, I hadn't even thought of it until then. Oh well. Apologies for lack of update – I've been trying! But my modem decided to die on the two days that I couldn't get a replacement, so it's not really my fault, and I did try!

 Also, sorry about the current inability for me to send an update notice – I'm not on my normal computer (staying at a different house for the next three nights) and any updates over the next 3 days will not have alerts from me – sorry.

Thanks to:

Kraeg001, TuxedoMac, sola, Musicstarlover, Wytil, Jaypallas, uNoeWho, misty43, Goldengirl2, luny, Chick Stars, torifire126, athenakitty, Wynjara, SWAC, Dumbledave, AnimeGurl, MiakaChan5, Songbreeze Swifteye, jbfritz, greatestofthefour, harryluvzginny, ADJ, Harry_Potter_Rule, kia, Jaded Angel8, Romm, AnnabelleLeigh, ILOVETOWRITE456, Lildrummergirl, Professor Zodiac, dnd4ever, Sirius24, fcuking cathy, Xyverz, Nasser Himura, Maxx77, steven, Professor Zodiac, dragonsile, harryluvzginy, Ted M. Hammett, Professor Zodiac, Professor Zodiac, Butler, Haunting Darkness, Malfoy11717, Lady Reaper of the Shadows, MikiBaby, Lady Prongs, PhoenixTearsp322, Sasinak, ladyhawk, OhioGrl-HPFan, Shea Loner, Telpesir.

AnimeGurl: Centre is center, just in the Australian spelling, so it isn't an error as such.

Jaded Angel8: It's time to start exercising that thing we used to talk about – patience. The sword will come about in due course. It will not be forgotten, I assure you.

Lildrummergirl, and All Titles Which Do Apply,

We thank thee for taking some of thy time to review Our story, it is always appreciated. We quite agree with thee on the word camaraderie, and since it merely means friendship, we do not understand why it should be used over friendship in the first place … Oh well, it is not Our place to understand, We suppose.  We are happy to remark that We DID get 27 out of 30 in Our maths test, and look forward to a History test in a few weeks time. We are constantly amazed that We manage to achieve to sound as if We know what We are talking about when speaking of martial arts – We must confess, We have never studied, nor participated in any form of martial arts, and are merely going by feel. We will get around to studying it closer … one day.

Sincerely,

~WolfMoon~

Lady Death,

Queen of Tenebralia,

Goddess of Darkness and Evilness.


	80. Second Match

In Every Darkness

Chapter Seventy Nine: Second Match

27.1.1997

 The day of the match dawned, and Harry was utterly and completely ready for it. With Grypis back, and this new blessing, he was ready to face _anything_. Even had Voldemort appeared at the school during the course of the match, Harry felt that he would be ready to face him.

 "_Hopefully, he will not_," Grypis remarked. "I_ don't think that you are ready for him._"

 "_It was a manner of speech, or thought,_" Harry replied delicately, "_I didn't actually _mean_ it._"

 "_Good_."

 Harry rolled his eyes. It was very early still, and he was practicing what he could with Tatsu gone. "_How was your time away_?"

 "_It was well,_" Grypis replied calmly. "_I met up with another of my kind, and many other magical creatures. I have made friends, and those friends will help you, should I ask them too."_

_ "That is good,_" Harry remarked. "_We need more allies."_

_ "We do. And I will find more, if I leave here again. But I will not do that any time soon. I am needed here._"

 "Harry? It's time for breakfast," Lily said from the doorway, smiling inside. "Oh! Gryphon has returned! Wonderful!"

 "_She is happy to see me, our little wild child_," Grypis remarked. "_I like her. I met others like her while I was away. Some of them are nice, but they are also reclusive and shy._"

 "Yeah, he's back," Harry agreed. He would ask Grypis about the other Wild Children later. "Let's get down to the hall – we have to eat if we're going to win this game."

 "Everyone else is down there already," she replied. "Except you and me – and Gryphon, of course."   
 "_Of course_."

 Harry and Lily walked down to the Great Hall, with Grypis riding on Harry's shoulder, a familiar and welcome weight. Almost everyone on or around the Gryffindor table noted the return of the 'cat' that was Grypis, and most wanted to know where he'd been. Harry merely said that Grypis had been at his house, rather than Hogwarts, keeping Tatsu company.

 "_Remind me to let Tatsu know about that story,_" Harry told Grypis, who purred agreement.

 Breakfast passed in a blur, most of Harry's friends, which meant the majority of the school, including _most_ of the other teams, came over to wish them a good game, and assure that they'd be cheering.

 "Come on," Harry said to his team. "It's time to get out there and get ready. We're going to win," _I hope_, he added, silently.

 _"Why hope? You will go out there, you will play to the best of your ability, and you will win."_ Grypis said.

 "_We'll try to win_," Harry agreed.

 "_You will not try, you will succeed. Be positive and know what you want_," Grypis told Harry firmly.

 "_Of course_," Harry replied. "_Go to Hermione, you aren't allowed on the pitch._"

 "_I remember_," Grypis assured him, and bounded off.

 "Where's he going?" Lily asked.

 "Hermione, she can take care of him during the match," Harry replied.

 "Sensible," Lily murmured.

 In the changing room, Harry looked around at his team. "Are you ready?" he asked them, green eyes flashing in challenge.

 "We are!" they replied as one, enthusiastic and ready to go. 

 "Then let's go _win_!" Harry cried, and the team cheered, and headed out onto the Quidditch Pitch. Coming towards them were a group of seven older people, male and female, led by a rather pretty Beauxbatons girl. She wasn't as pretty as Gabrielle or Lily though, Harry thought.

 "Captains, shake hands," Hooch ordered, and Harry strode forward, gripping the other girls hand with a gentle, but firm, grip. 

 "May the best team win," he said softly, and the other gave a sharp nod, stepping back to the ranks of her own team, as Harry did the same himself.

 "Mount your brooms!"

 Fourteen players mounted grimly, ready to begin what would be a battle every bit as meaningful to those involved as the battles fought by the Aurors against the Death Eaters.

 "On my whistle, three, two, ONE!" The whistle shrieked and fifteen brooms shot into the sky. Harry wove gracefully through the players from both teams, smiling to note that his team had the Quaffle first up, and then he was above the game in the freedom of the open sky.

 He noted the other team seeker, a Ravenclaw seventh year, was following him closely. Harry noted the other's position and started to look around for the Snitch, though for a long time he saw nothing.

 "And it's Unity with the Quaffle again! Lovegood passes to Weasley, passes to Lovegood, passes to –ooh, surprise there! Feints a pass to Weasley, throws to Delacour, Delacour SCORES! Fifty-thirty to Unity! Quaffle taken by Fay, passes to Stone, DID YOU SEE THAT? Quaffle knocked out of the way by a Bludger from Adams, caught by Weasley, pass to Lovegood, Lovegood shoots … and misses! Quaffle back to Fay!"

 Harry stopped paying attention to the commentary – Unity was still ahead, that was what mattered. He just wished he'd seen the Snitch.

 Looking over the pitch, his eyes beginning to hurt from the constant surveillance, Harry again came up with nothing, and neither, it appeared, had the other Seeker, Frank Evans.

 Something prompted Harry to look away from the pitch, down toward the forest, and there he nearly gasped, seeing the white wolf-cub creature from the day before, the one which had gifted him with fearlessness.

 It turned suddenly and disappeared back into the forest, and Harry felt something disturb the air beside his head. Absently, he reached up a hand, to check if anything was there, and if there was, swipe it away, but his fingers closed straight around the little golden Snitch.

 Harry turned to the ball in his hand and gaped. The crowd was cheering – had they seen him? No, Ginny had just scored. He thrust his hand into the air, and the cheering started anew, as everyone saw the golden ball in Harry's hand.

 As Harry's teams supporters swept onto the field, Harry somehow managed to extract himself from the crowd and head over to the place where he thought he'd seen the white wolf cub. He was wondering if it had been something he'd imagined, because it had been there are gone so fast.

 But no, there on the ground, just where he'd seen the creature standing, was a rapidly fading paw print, outlined in silver. As Harry watched, the silver dimmed to nothingness, and the print faded away completely.

 Harry blinked, then turned and slipped back into the crowd, searching for Hermione, or, more correctly, Grypis. He wanted to tell the griffin about this, because he _really_ didn't get it.

 There was a sudden patter of feet as he joined the flow of people back up to the castle, and suddenly Grypis leapt to his shoulder, landing gracefully. "_I saw that dog again_," Harry told Grypis.

 "_Where? When_?" Grypis demanded.

 Harry explained what had happened to Grypis, while graciously accepting the congratulations of his friends in the student body. "_Humph. I've never heard of this happening,_" Grypis thought to Harry. "_Then again, very little is known about those creatures, or what they do. They do not speak any language that other beasts or beings can discern. Still, I'll try and find something, later tonight._"

 "_Thanks_," Harry replied, breaking off the conversation as he joined the rest of Unity. "Well played," Harry smiled at his team.

 "Thanks Harry," everyone chorused back.

 "So ecstatic to receive such praise from famous captain?" a voice drawled. "How touching. Even your own _team_ is in awe of you, Potter."

 "Shove off, Malfoy," Harry replied, angry that the Slytherin boy should chose now to try and bait him, just after he'd won a Quidditch match and _didn't_ want to think about his rivalries with Malfoy.

 With an unpleasant snicker, to the surprise of everyone around, Malfoy did just that, disappearing back into the crowd.

 _Why did I _do_ that?_ Draco wondered to himself. Habit, he was realising, was hard to break. He'd been trying to stay away from Potter and his friends, and if he was near by, to try and ignore them, but he'd been surprised when he'd stumbled out of the main stream of students and just within ear-shot of Potter and his team.

 When he'd heard what they'd been saying, he hadn't been able to help jibing at them, and so he'd quickly gone away.

 He hated this sudden self-doubt that he was experiencing – had been experiencing, more and more, since his father had been put into Azkaban at the end of last year, and the Dark Lord hadn't managed to find what he was looking for.

 How could the Dark Lord fail? Again? Draco almost groaned aloud as the oft-repeated questions made their way around his head. He still had no answers, except that the Dark Lord wasn't what his father had always made him out to be.

 "Draco!" a now hated, purring voice came out of the crowd as Pansy Parkinson slipped up to him, weaving herself into his arms, and slipping her own around him. "_Soo_ well done, getting at that _Potter_," she spat the name, "just when he thinks he's king of the world and undefeatable. We'll show him, won't we Draco? We'll show him that the Dark Lord will always win in the end, won't we?"

 "Of course," Draco replied, his as firm and decided as his thoughts were the opposite. "Without Dumbledore, Potter's nothing."

 Sometimes he wished that he could believe that, as he had the year before. But he couldn't now, he just _couldn't_ bring himself to accept this simple fact.

 Managing to untangle himself from Pansy's embrace, and regretting ever getting involved with her, not matter what reasons had made her an obvious choice at the time (well, she had been a pure-blood, happy to idolise him and never ask questions, from a family who had money, everything that Draco, and his father, might have wanted in a bride).

 Draco headed for the Slytherin common room, along with his 'gang' of Slytherins, not hanging around to watch Potter and his friends celebrate. _Friends_, Draco thought. _It would be nice to have a friend._

 Harry watched with relief as Draco disappeared down towards the dungeons with the rest of his gang – no one to spoil the fun of the evening, the joy of the win.

 Even the other team, named Magic Flowers by the Beauxbatons leader, were joining in, celebrating a game well played, even if they hadn't been victorious.

 **Look at him,** Severus growled to himself, even though he knew that Lupin would hear him, **so high and mighty, just because he won a game of Quidditch.**

 _And you claim that Malfoy, if he was still on the team, wouldn't be acting twice as bad_? Lupin demanded annoyingly. _Face it Severus, you're a biased prig and wouldn't know the meaning of fair if it bit you on the nose!_

**I do too!** Severus snapped back, cursing himself for involving himself in this argument all over again. **I'm **not** biased. I just make sure that no one gets 'too big for their boots'**.

 _Unless said person happened to be from Slytherin,_ Lupin pointed out. 

 **That's as much to keep up my role as a double agent as anything else**, Severus replied delicately. **I am **expected** by my fellow Death Eaters to treat their children – not that I know who their children might be – with respect and ignore any wrong doing. As most Death Eater children end up in Slytherin, I must show favour to **all** Slytherin students, so that the other Death Eaters will know that I am loyal.**

_You just keep deluding yourself,_ Lupin replied annoyingly, but didn't press the argument, and Severus made no attempt at all to continue it.

 Tonks, at the other end of the table, thank the powers that be, was looking rather pleased that a team with one of her students as captain had managed to win the first Quidditch match since she assumed the role of Head of Gryffindor House.

 _She has every right. You used to act three times as bad whenever your students managed to win, I remember from when I was teaching here_, Lupin pointed out.

 **Shut up Lupin! Let me sulk in private!**

 _Oh fine! I'll find someone more interesting to talk to then. Maybe Professor Binns._

 **He is **not** more interesting than I am! Even a **flobberworm** is more interesting that Binns, and I am a **lot** more interesting than a flobberworm is**, Severus said, stung.

 _You just keep deluding yourself Severus._

***

There you go! A reappeared of white friend, and Sev-Remus argument (don't just love them) and Draco getting even more better than before!! Yayness!  
Thanks:

Kraeg001, **ladyhawk,** shdurrani, **misty43**, Lord of Darkness13, **Xyverz**, Songbreeze Swifteye, **GoldenGirl2**, Wynjara, **Nphipps,** solar, **Hermionegreen**, cantfindagoodname,** athenakitty**, torifire126, **TuxedoMac**, MikiBaby,** gaul1**, Romm, Clare,** Clare**, Mike Potter 2002, MiakaChan5, **FairyDust29**, Kelei, **Musicstarlover**, Nasser Himura, **Dumbledave**, PhoenixPadfoot89, **PhoenixTearsp322**, Jen, **Eowyen lady of horses1361**, jbfritz, **steven**, Goddess of Fear, **Ainsley Haynes**, ILOVETOWRITE456, **The Lady Reaper of the Shadows**, AnnabelleLeigh, **Sirius Crazy**, Shannon Snape, **Shannon Snape**, AnimeGurl, **harryluvzginny**, Falen, **eloisamuggle**, Jaded Angel8, **fcuking cathy**, wajeena, **Sirius24**, dnd4ever, **Prongs4**, hpfunkypunk, **Evil Anti-Patriotic Elf Named Cin**, BerryRed, **uNoeWho**, Haunting Darkness, **~glitter gurl~**, error!!!, T**opQuark**, Mikito, **Raphaelle**, Kate, **SWAC**, kate, **BeepBeep**, Silver Scale Serpent, **Charmed88**, Kia**, Kelzery**, Kelei,** Luny**, Charmed88, **Demon woman 2004**.

**Torifire126**: Grypis was outside, getting to know other creatures and how to live in the wild – he doesn't want to become some sort of pampered house-pet or something.

**Clare**: I _think_ I've seen the Never Ending Story, but I don't really remember. I think the creature you're talking about was called Lucky or something … But the dog isn't modelled on that, at least, not consciously.

**Falene**: No, I meant to put Philosopher's Stone – I read the British version of the books, and the actual legend does refer to the Philosopher's Stone (a legendary substance that can turn any metal to pure gold, and produce an elixir of everlasting life).


	81. Death Eaters

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Eighty: Death Eaters

27.1.1997

 Draco lay on his bed in the Slytherin sixth year boys dormitory that night, going over the arguments for and against the Dark Lord, and then for and against Harry Potter and (if he was still alive) Dumbledore.

 He was surprised when an owl flew through the door, obviously having come up from the common rooms – the only person who'd ever sent him an owl at this time was his father, and it was always unpleasant news or orders.

 But father's in jail, Draco thought. Unless … He couldn't have _escaped_, could he?

 Draco shook his head. Of course his father could escape, he'd wasted a lot of money on bribes after all, and he was a servant of the Dark Lord – somehow Lucius Malfoy would have found a way to get out of jail.

 With mounting dread, Draco reached out and removed the letter from the owls leg. He didn't recognise it, but then, he didn't expect to. His father, if it were he who'd sent the letter, would not have sent it from home, after all – he wasn't stupid enough to return there just yet.

 The letter came away from the owls leg, and it flew away. Draco knew then that he was not expected to reply – then again, if his father had sent it, the letter would contain an order, an order that was expected to be obeyed, without question, and exactly as specified within.

 Carefully, Draco opened the letter and began to read. Immediately he recognised the handwriting. His father was free again.

_Draco,_

_In three weeks you will come home to the Manor – your mother will be waiting for you. You are to make any necessary excuse, I don't care what it is, as long as the new temporary Headmistress will buy it. Enlist Severus's aid only if you must._

_ You are to be marked, son. This is a great honour, that the Dark Lord should chose you, so young, to serve him. You will bring honour to your blood and get your revenge on those who failed to treat you, and all of Malfoy blood, with revenge._

_ I will meet you in the Dark Lords fortress, your mother will bring you._

_~Lucius._

Draco blinked tears of sudden rage and bitter disappointment from his eyes. He was _glad_ that his father had escaped, he _was!_

 But no matter how he tried to persuade himself that this was the case, deep down he knew that it wasn't.

 So, he was to be marked. Right when he had realised that he wasn't sure he wanted to be, the summons came. He knew very well that he could, in no way at all, avoid this. Destiny, Draco decided grimly, was very fickle.

 Reading through the lines of the letter, Draco came upon another interesting point – Severus Snape's loyalty to the Dark Lord was in question. It must be, otherwise his father would have told him to consult the head of the Slytherin house immediately. Instead, he was being told to avoid bringing the man into it.

 This, Draco decided, was interesting, and he'd have to make a decision about what he wanted in the very near future, otherwise he'd find himself bound for life in the Dark Lord's service … And life would probably be something he could count months, if not weeks, once he was branded. From what he'd heard of other new recruits, mostly in his fathers attempts to scare him into service with the Dark Lord he had been taught to revere since his first steps.

 Draco shook his head. He was tired and confused. He'd think further on the subject in the morning.

 Even with this resolve, it took a long time for Draco to get to sleep.

 Harry sighed. Inside had become stuffy and warm with heat from many bodies and the fire. So hot that even the chilly January air was a welcome refresher. Mounted on his Firebolt, it had been an easy trip to get to the top of the Gryffindor tower, on the outside.

 Leaning back against the shingled roof, Harry relaxed, Firebolt held tightly in his right hand, eyes momentarily closed.

 It was nice out here, under the light of the distant stars, the moon yet to rise and the air a soft, deep shade of black, blanketing him gently. He felt safe, but at the same time his senses screamed to be wary.

 Harry didn't completely understand, but he opened his eyes and looked around, searching for something, anything, that would make his senses go on high alert.

 His sharp eyes, honed from years of searching for the elusive Snitch in Quidditch, quickly spotted something that shouldn't be – a group of lights, about twenty in all, making their way up towards the castle, coming from the gate.

 Without a thought for his own safety, he scrambled onto the Firebolt and took off, dropping swiftly through the blackness of the night. The closer he got, the more the lights looked like the _lumos_ spell, and he could not think of any reason that a group of wizards would be coming to Hogwarts at this time of night with no warning –if the Ministry of Magic was sending anyone, surely Professor McGonagall would have mentioned something, after all- and therefore he would have to assume that these people were _not_ here on friendly business.

 Which pretty much excluded everyone but Death Eaters.

 "Silence, fools," a voice hissed. "Do you want someone up at the school to _hear_ us coming? We need to catch them by surprise!" a faintly familiar voice was born upwards on the wind, but Harry couldn't place it. 

 In any case, the voice let him know immediately that there enemies down there, as he'd suspected. If the voice was a familiar one, then he could assume that it was an enemy that he'd met before,  which again pointed to Death Eaters.

 "You shut up," an all _too_ familiar voice snapped waspishly. "The Master has more sense than to put _you_ in charge of anything again, so you can stop acting like he has."

 Now Harry could place the first speaker – Lucius Malfoy. The second was unmistakably Bellatrix Lestrange. "It's not like I'm the _only_ one who ever got caught," Mr. Malfoy hissed. "I seem to remember that someone else has spent a considerable amount of time in Azkaban."

 "Shut up, both of you!" a third voice interrupted. This one Harry didn't recognise at all.

 What's Mr. Malfoy doing here? Harry wondered, after all, he'd been imprisoned by the Ministry at the end of last year.

 Quite obviously, Harry decided, the man had managed to escape. 

 And there was some dissension in the Death Eater ranks. That could prove useful. He dropped lower, entering the Centre so that he could better control his movements and thoughts.

 "Did you hear something?" Bellatrix demanded suddenly, and Harry froze in his creeping closer through the air.

"Jumping at shadows, Lestrange?" Sneered Malfoy. "Good thing _you_ weren't put in charge – we'd all have run away long ago!"

 "Shut _up_, Malfoy. I'm exercising caution and good sense – which you seem to lack, getting caught in the middle of a battle like that!" Bellatrix snarled angrily.

 "You two, cut it out! I didn't hear anything, Lestrange, Malfoy, stop arguing. See if you can prove your worth again to the Master – he doesn't like you much at the moment."

 Bellatrix and Malfoy fell silent again, and Harry crept closer still, his Firebolt barely disturbing the air around him, his breath low and even, so low that even his own ears had difficulty in picking up the sound.

 There was silence from the Death Eaters for some time, and Harry continued moving towards them slowly, keeping an eye on the lights and how they moved, to make sure that Bellatrix didn't try to slip back and check that there was no one nearby.

 Soon he was close enough to see them by the light of their own wands. There were fifteen of them, he counted, not twenty as he'd first guessed, when they'd been little more than blobs of light.

 "I'm _sure_ I can hear something," Bellatrix said again suddenly, and Harry noted which figure the voice had come from – it could be useful.

 "Oh shut _up_ Lestrange," Mr. Malfoy's voice came from the opposite side of the group, and Harry had an idea. He swooped over to hover a little ways behind Malfoy, and brought out his wand, whispering, nearly soundlessly, _"stupefy_," and aiming at Bellatrix.

 The moment the spell left his lips, he pulled the broom up and whipped around to the other side of the group, sending a second spell from Bellatrix's direction at Malfoy.

 The ploy worked, and both Lucius and Bellatrix – who obviously didn't like each other – were immediately trying to get through the rest of the Death Eaters to attack each other, each thinking that the other had attacked them.

 Harry permitted a faint smile of amusement. Though he felt no fear now, he knew that it was folly to think that because of this, he could fight off fifteen Death Eaters – who were angry but did know what they were doing when it came to spells, especially curses.

 With a quick movement, he turned the Firebolt around and headed for the castle. Though it was getting late, he knew that the teachers were in a staff meeting, and knew that they would be able to do something more effective against the Death Eaters – hopefully with his help.

 Once he was within Hogwarts he didn't bother dismounting from his broom and instead shot forwards through the passageways until he arrived outside of the Staff room. He could here the gentle murmur of voices from within, and quickly raised his hand to knock.

 The door flew open swiftly, and Harry saw Arabella standing the doorway, looking a little nervous. "Harry!" She said in relief, stepping back.

 The teachers looked at Harry, and almost as one started speaking – mostly scolding him for being out of bed at this hour. 

 "The party is still going on in the Gryffindor common room," Harry drawled when there was a slight break in the conversation. "I doubt that anyone will be getting much sleep there at present."

 "Then perhaps you'd like to tell us what you were doing sneaking around the school, instead of enjoying yourself with the rest of you immature little friends," Snape suggested, scowling at Harry.

 Harry scowled back, then turned to address McGonagall, which made Snape a little mad.

 "I was hot, so I went out on my Firebolt to sit on the top of the Gryffindor tower for a little while," Harry explained. "I saw a group of lights down on the grounds, and since I didn't think that that was normal, I flew down to have a look."

 "You should have come directly to us!" McGonagall admonished him.

 "It could have been a false alarm. Besides, I know how to defend myself if the need arises," Harry shrugged. "When I got close enough, I realised that there were fifteen Death Eaters on the grounds, heading for the castle, obviously with the intent of attacking while we were off-guard."

 "Please tell me you left after that," McGonagall remarked.

 "Course he didn't!" Tonks said brightly. "I wouldn't have!"

 "Though you seem unaware of it, Tonks, not everyone in this world is as stupid and reckless as you are … I've no doubt Potter is one of those who _is_ as stupid and reckless as you, though, therefore I suppose your comment is justified in some manner," Snape drawled, and everyone glared at him. He didn't seem too concerned.

 "Tonks is quite right – I didn't come straight back. I recognised two of the Death Eaters," Harry said, "one of them was Bellatrix Lestrange, the other … Lucius Malfoy has escaped from jail."

 There was no surprise on any of the faces – they'd known about that, then. He looked questioningly at Tonks, knowing that she was the most likely to tell him anything.

 "It was in _The Evening Prophet_," she told him. "That's one of the things were discussing before you came."

 "Well, those two were arguing. I sent a stunning spell from behind Lucius towards Bellatrix, and then another from the other direction, then came up here while they tried to kill each other," Harry finished up.

 "That was _not_ the most intelligent course of action," Professor Flitwick remarked.

 "So why is there any wonder that Potter went for it?" 

 "Oh shut up Severus," Professor Sprout cried in exasperation. "We still have the problem that there are fifteen Death Eaters on the grounds."

 "Mr. Potter, please return to Gryffindor tower," Professor McGonagall. "Make sure no one leaves there – I think we should be able to deal with the Death Eaters."

 Harry nodded and headed out, hiding his reluctance and his annoyance that they hadn't said he could fight if he wanted to.

 He flew back in through the dormitory window, and headed back down to join the party again. 

 "Hey Harry! We were just about to come and look for you!" Ron called when he saw his friend. "Where were you?"

 "Getting some fresh air," Harry replied with a smile, gesturing to Lily to come over to stand nearby.

 "Don't go out for a little while tonight," he whispered to her. "There's Death Eaters on the grounds – the teachers are taking care of it."

 She managed to control her surprise and nodded. "Thanks for the warning, I was just about to slip away."

 Harry smiled faintly at her, and slipped off to join a group of seventh years for a quick chat, while keeping an eye on the door to make sure no one tried to slip away.

 He wished that they wouldn't try to coddle him – they didn't even think about telling him to leave! He was only a child … yeah right. He'd still have fight to Voldemort when the time came…

***

Well, there you are! After what must be close to four weeks, I've finally written and updated something! Sorry it's taken me this long, but I've had WAY too many tests and a load of homework to do. Please bare with me for a little while, the school holidays will soon be upon me, and I'll be able to write for two weeks, hopefully! To those of you who read After the Dawn, the new chapter for that is also now up, as is chapter two of my original fiction – having a little updating spree here …

Thanks:

SirDarlon, athenakitty, solar, TuxedoMac, fcuking cathy, kraeg001, ILOVETOWRITE456, Luny, walker-of-the-shadow-path, PhoenixPadfoot98, texasjeanette, HermioneGreen, Lady Cantara, DaBear, Kelei, Elvira, jo0609, Dumbledave, torifire126, MikiBaby, Sirius Crazy, Wynjara, Nphipps, Musicstarlover, GoldenGirl2, Xyverz, gizachick, The Red Dragons Order, Lady Prongs, gaul1, cantfindagoodname, Stix-the-Rebel, moony*padfoot, Nasser Himura, Izabel, uNoeWho, telpesir, dnd4ever, Butler, Katy-Ster678, rob, TigerLiy Padfoot, TigerLily Padfoot, Wolfia, Songbreeze Swifteye, jbfritz, Tamsy, AnimeGurl, harryluvzginny, dweem-angel, Leuca, eloisamuggle, ColdFlameX, rachel19, Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Silver Scale Serpent, xMEx, bigstu, Kanri Koneko (Kitty) Sage, Jaded Angel8, misty43, Clare, potterunlished, Kemsy, Crystal Angel2, Haunting Darkness, SlythsRule, AnnabelleLeigh, Twilight Dusk, Malfoy11717, AnimeGurl, Flame of Shadow, Kellynut, Calen, Fiona Opal, sopybubbles, Black Vengence, 246465456, Estel-rules.

TuxedoMac – a prig is basically a prick, it might be Aussie slang, but I'm not sure. I've read/heard it on a number of occasions.

Telpesir – Since my last update I've had several maths test on: Trig, Alegberic equasions and (next week) on on quadratic equasions … How fun J


	82. Aftermath

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Eighty One: Aftermath

 It was amazing, Harry thought, the next morning when _The Daily Prophet_ reported the attacks that they never once mentioned that he'd been the one to alert everyone to the danger in the first place.

 The teachers had, of course, been easily able to deal with the Death Eaters, but had unfortunately been unable to catch any of them. In an astounding moment of team work, those Death Eaters still conscious and standing had levitated their fallen comrades and summoned brooms, to be gone before any of the teachers could actually manage to do anything about the escape.

 "We thought that you would rather your name stayed out of the papers – Albus always said that you had quite an aversion to fame, and I must admit that you have been on the receiving end of a lot of bad publicity," McGonagall told in a quiet aside after Transfiguration that day. "But your work in alerting us to the problem was well done, so I award fifty points to Gryffindor for your bravery."

 Harry smiled slightly. It was much better that only his close friends and the rest of the teachers know about his involvement in the affair, he thought. This way all of those who actually mattered would know about it, and he wouldn't get teased or annoyed by those who didn't matter.

 "Well done," Ron said when he heard about the points that Harry had won, and what for. "We're _way_ in the lead now!"

 Harry smiled. "Yeah," he agreed. "We just have to stay this way for quite a while, if we want to win the House Cup at the end of the year."

 "I'm sure we'll manage it," Hermione said firmly. "And you are very brave Harry, going down there like that, all alone when you were already sure that they were Death Eaters down there."

 Harry caught the slightly jealous look on Ron's face and shrugged. "I couldn't let them get to the castle. I'm sure either of you would have done the same thing in my place."

 Ron looked slightly gratified by the comment.

 _Gryfas, you know that one of them would probably _not_ have done that at all!_ Grypis informed him. _You are without fear now, my friend, but last night you were also without caution! Fear helps caution stick, so you'll have to work extra hard to be cautious, now that you don't have fear to help you with it!_

 _I know, Grypis. I realised that last night, but it seemed the best thing to do at the time,_ Harry replied.

 _Next time you see something like that happening call _me_ and I'll tell you what you should do, until you can manage to work it out yourself!_

 _Yes, Grypis,_ Harry said, much as a child might say to the parent who tells them 'Clean your room _within the hour_."

 _Don't you _'yes Grypis_' me,_ the griffin said, pretending to sniff. _I hope that Tatsu returns soon, before you manage to let this new fearlessness of yours get you killed!_

 Harry smiled faintly, though his friends did not really notice. He wanted Tatsu to return too. _Do you have any idea when he might come back?_ He asked the griffin.

 _No. I think he is still in Japan. It could be a long time, it could be a short time,_ Grypis replied. 

 Harry sighed, but it was so soft that only Lily noticed, and shot him a questioning glance. Harry shrugged faintly, and she shrugged in return. If he didn't want to talk about it, that was his own business, of course. 

 Draco lazed in the Slytherin common room. He was tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before at all, and then this morning he got the news of the attack. It was said that someone had seen his father here …

 Had Lucius Malfoy been on the grounds last night? Draco wondered. Was he one of those who had to be levitated away from Hogwarts by people who couldn't actually care less about him? And more importantly, did _he_, Draco, want to be one of those people?

 He wanted to be on the winners side – he had a strong survival streak – but now he had to wonder which side that actually was … The side that he'd always believed it to be, or Potters side?

 Not Dumbledore's any more … No, Dumbledore was dead and gone. Draco was surprised how much he missed the somewhat odd and most definitely eccentric Hogwarts Headmaster – it wasn't an 'oh dear, Dumbledore's dead, I miss him' kind of thing but rather the lack of that annoying blue eyed twinkle the ancient man had had, and the amusing way that the former Headmaster had addressed the school. 

 Draco sighed. When you had to look for answers for yourself – when there was no one you could threaten to get them, or someone older who you trusted enough to ask – finding them could be very difficult indeed.

 Oh well, he'd find the answers to his questions eventually, he supposed. He just hoped it was soon enough, before he was bound in the path that he would have to follow …

 "So, will you help?"

 Tatsu stood in the centre of a group of people, all friends of his from long ago, all Modifiers. They were those who had trained him, and those who had been trained by him.

 "You have told us of this place in England," one of them spoke out. "You have described it in great detail for us. This place is called _Hogwarts_, and it is a school for teaching the magic that we were denied – why should we want to help?"

 "Because there are those there who do not look down upon talents like ours. Certainly there are those who do – one of them is my own nephew, though he does not know that – but Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, the leaders of the teachers and the main student body, are in our favour, and accept our magic as a form of magic."

 "Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter," the man repeated. "Both are names of legend… But not _our_ legends."

 The gather muttered in assent at this remark, and Tatsu cursed inwardly.

 "They stand against _Lord Voldemort_," he pointed out.

 "This means what to us? He is in Europe, and we are here, far from his reach," a woman shrugged.

 "He hates half bloods, Muggleborns and squibs, simply because they don't have his magic!" Tatsu said. "What better reason is there to side against anyone? If we can get rid of him, we could become accepted by the Wizarding society as a whole, and be able to find and train any likely youngsters!"

 "Why do we want this? We've lived fine as we are."

 "Don't tell me you haven't wanted to show the Wizarding society that we're just as good as they are?" Tatsu demanded. "Surely not!"

 "OK, so we've all hosted dreams of that," snorted another woman, "That doesn't mean that anything could ever come of it!"

 "But something _can_ come of it!" Tatsu tried desperately to sway his old friends to his side. "If you join with Dumbledore and Harry!"

 "If you just stay here, you'll forget all about this idiocy," the first man said firmly.

 "No! I've thrown my lot in with Dumbledore and Harry. Harry Potter is the son of one of those who helped me leave Britain in the first place, the godson of the other, and my ward. I will not abandon him."

 "Your ward?" whispers broke out amongst those who surrounded Tatsu.

 "Well, you _can't_ abandon family, and as your ward is your family, so are you ours. We are with you," a firm, young male voice spoke out.

 Tatsu relaxed. They were with him.

 "Sh!" a voice hissed in Harry's ear.

 "You sh," Ron snarled back at Hermione, who'd spoke first.

 "Both of you, shut up," Harry growled.

 It had been a long time since the three of them had snuck out under the Invisibility Cloak after hours to visit with their friend Hagrid. They had offered to allow Lily to come with them (the first time that anyone else had been invited) but Lily had declined.

 Harry was the only one that knew that this was because she was going to go out into the forest and do whatever it was that the Wild Children did. Everyone else thought that the Durmstrang girl was giving Gryffindors Golden Trio a chance to be on their own, as they hadn't been for quite some time.

 Harry was relieved when both Ron and Hermione went quiet. Their constant chattering was annoying him, and he didn't want to be caught out … Not that Arabella was likely to _do_ anything to them, but it was a matter of pride that they'd never actually been caught on one of these excursions.

 Soon enough the most arduous part of the journey was over and the little group stumbled out across the grounds, which were lit faintly by the light of a quarter moon.

 It was very pretty, Harry thought, staring about himself. The absence of fear was still a new feeling, but it still allowed him to realise how pretty everything was, rather than worry about being caught, or some monster coming running out of the Forbidden Forest to eat them, or something. 

 A short distance away, Hagrid's windows glowed in the darkness.

 "Well, at least he's home, for once," Harry remarked.

 "Yeah, we'd feel really stupid if we got all the way down here, and then realised that Hagrid wasn't home," Ron agreed.

 "Oh, you two!" Hermione groaned. "D'you really think I'd have come on this venture if I hadn't already _checked _that Hagrid was home?"

 "How would you know?" Ron asked, "I mean, without coming down here to look, of course."

 "Idiot," Hermione sighed, then continued, "I believe it's called a 'window', there are several of them in the Gryffindor tower, which all look down on the grounds!"

 "Oh!" Ron said, his voice showing that he felt foolish for not having realised this before. Harry just kept quiet, as he'd found to be best when Ron and Hermione were arguing like this.

 Harry raised his fist and knocked a few times on the door. Hagrid opened it swiftly.

 "Well! It's been a fair little while since I saw you outside of classes," the half-giant smiled at them. "Come in! Would you like a rock cake? I've found a new recipe for them."

 Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Should they risk it?

 It was, in the end, Harry who broke the silence. "Yeah, sure Hagrid. I'd love to try one!"

 The others quickly agreed as well. "We probably won't fit too many in though, dinner wasn't all that long ago," Hermione warned, and Harry smiled faintly. Just like Hermione, make sure that there was a back way out.

 "Great!" Hagrid beamed. "Here y'are then!" he took a plate from under a tea-towel and handed it to his three younger friends.

 A hot, sweet aroma drifted up from the cakes, and despite the fact that, as Hermione had said, dinner had not been all the long ago, the scent made Harry's mouth water.

 All three of them hastily bit into the warm rock cakes, and tentatively raised them to their mouths to bite carefully.

 To Harry's surprise, there was no resistance, and his teeth passed easily through the moist interior of what could no longer be called a 'rock' cake.

 It was absolutely delicious.

 "Great Hagrid!" Harry said enthusiastically after swallowing the first bite, and his friends were quick to agree – for the first time giving their sincere opinion on Hagrid's cooking.

 "Yeah, I think that the one's I've been making were a little bit stale," Hagrid said, "but this seems to be fine now! Just needed a bit of fine tuning."

 "Well, it was good before," Hermione lied with a straight face.  

 "But it's even better now," Harry said firmly. "Absolutely perfect!"

 Ron nodded, his mouth too full to speak.

 Hagrid beamed delightedly, obviously pleased by the praise. "Ye can take some with you and share 'em with yer friends."

 "Yes, we'd be delighted to, Hagrid," Hermione said, for once _not_ lying as she said this. Despite his horrendous cooking skills, none of Hagrid's young friends had ever had the heart to tell him that nothing he cooked tasted at all good.

 That, however, had all changed. This new recipe was, quite frankly, divine.

  "Ye would?"

 "Yes, of course!"

 "Look guys, it's getting pretty late, and we've had a night attack once in the last little while, I think that ye should be getting yerselves up to the castle, really," Hagrid said.

 Hagrid quickly packed up a box of cakes, which he gave to Hermione and then stood back to allow his student friends to slip under the Invisibility Cloak and walk off into the night.

***

There we go! Another chapter! I'm working on the chapter for AtD: PS, and I hope to have it up fairly soon … However, I'm about to move into a new room at my place (which I have been waiting for since I was about seven), so this may interrupt things a little …

 Thanks to:

**Dumbledave**, Nicoletta, **HermioneGreen**, Nphipps, **athenakitty**, Wynjara, **Xyverz**, TuxedoMac, **Jaded Angel8**, texasjeanette, **Nasser Himura**, AnnabelleLeigh, **Stix-the-Rebel**, Sammy Solo, **MiakaChan5**, Kelei, **Nadia Greenleaf**, Charmed88, **gaul1**, Lord of Darkness13, **telpesir**, Naurien, **fcuking cathy**, dweem-angel, **ReflectionsOfReality**, jbfritz,** Romm**, ScruffyWes, **Goldengirl2**, Elvira, **Clare**, moony*padfoot, **Songbreeze Swifteye**, harryluvzginny, **The Lady Reaper of the Shadows**, Black Vengeance, **Black Vengeance**, boin_bang_kerplunk, **Gryffindors-Light**, rebelutionary, **Lintethoron**, Talix, **orangutangirl**, Avvy Kavvy, **a reader**, misty43,** r**, schmanski, **Shadowface**.

**Clare** – I'm year 10 by Australian standards, which most people enter in their 16th year. The third last year of schooling.

**R** – I don't get to update often because I'm always at school or studying for tests. I'm also writing three different stories at present.


	83. Decisions

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Eighty Two: Decisions

30.1.1997

 Over the next few days, security at Hogwarts was very noticeable. As in Harry's second year, teachers were accompanying students to all classes and restrictions were made as to when students would be banned from the hallways.

 Harry was quietly informed by the Headmistress that if he thought it was absolutely necessary, he could leave his House Common Room and go looking around, but only if he promised to not put himself at risk.

 Grypis promised her that he would not let Harry do anything stupid, and Harry assured the Headmistress that the griffin was perfectly capable of keeping him out of trouble.

 "That's what Dumbledore gave him to me for," Harry pointed out matter of factly. "To try and protect me, since it is well known that griffins are very loyal to those they befriend, or regard as family."

 McGonagall nodded slowly. "Very well. If you believe it is necessary – and I trust you enough _not_ to disabuse the privilege – you may leave the common rooms after lights out."

 Harry smiled. "Thank you," he replied.

 McGonagall nodded. "Dismissed, Potter."

Harry left quickly, happy to have made this concession. Now if only Tatsu would return with his friends so that the wards around the school could be redone – Harry was very distrustful of the power that the wards had, because Death Eaters had come in several times already. Besides, he wanted his training master back – he was quickly becoming bored with simply practicing, he wanted to learn more techniques, especially with the katana.

 '_Relax,_' Grypis advised, '_he will return in time, and none of your wishes will bring him home faster, or with the company that is required to reinforce the wards on the castle_.'

 '_I know_,' Harry replied quietly, '_but knowing doesn't stop my hopes_.'

'_It wouldn't,_' Grypis agreed. '_Hope is necessary, but letting hope rule your life, without giving your hopes any reason to succeed, is just plain stupid, so go and practice to take your mind off everything!_'

 '_Immediately, your highness,_' Harry replied.

 '_Good to see that you have finally realised my rank,_' Grypis feigned a contemptuous sniff. '_Just don't go forgetting it any time soon_.'

 Harry laughed quietly as he walked.

 "Harry?" It was Blaise Zabini, the only Slytherin above forth year to have joined DA.

 "Hi Blaise," Harry greeted, because he was fairly sure that no one else was within hearing rang – if there was anyone about who wasn't from DA, there would be trouble … mainly for Blaise, since none of the Slytherins were likely to try and get at Harry.

 "Harry, I think that Malfoy suspects something of me. He's always watching me in the Common Rooms in the dungeons, and he often looks as though he's going to say something to me, then doesn't … I don't understand it."

 Harry blinked. "Neither do I. You've been pretty careful in who you tell that you've joined DA, and none of the younger students would betray you – they all seem to like you well enough."

 "I don't know," Blaise shrugged, "but I thought it might be important, so I thought I'd let you know."

 Harry nodded, "Thanks. Maybe you should stop coming to every DA meeting, just a few of them, to try and throw Malfoy off-scent."

 "I'm loathe to give up on all this training and the friendships that I've made within DA," Blaise admitted, "but I think you're right. It's probably more important that I keep my alliance with Gryffindors a secret, especially with the build up in Death Eater activity. I'd rather not be targeted myself."

 "I wouldn't want you to be hurt because of me," Harry said. "I hate it that people get hurt, or even killed, simply because they were my friends."

 "They chose to be your friends," Blaise informed him calmly. "Whether or not that led to their death, it was obviously a choice they were willing to make."

 Harry shrugged slightly.

 "Where were you going?" Blaise asked him.

 "I don't know," Harry replied, shrugging. "I'm waiting for Tatsu to come back from an errand he's on, so that we can continue with training. Practice is getting quite repetitive now."

 He hadn't told anyone the errand that Tatsu had been sent on, not even Ron and Hermione, or Lily, who he knew was very good at keeping a secret.

 "Ah. Well, I'll leave you to it and head back down to the Slytherin common rooms," Blaise told him. "Absences are suspicious, and with so many people thinking of joining You-Know-Who, I'd rather not be suspected in regard to _anything_."

 "I wish you well," Harry remarked absently, as Blaise headed off in another direction. Harry didn't know where he was going, but eventually ended up in the Room of Requirement.

 '_Grypis, do you ever wish you were back with your parents and had never met me?' _Harry asked his friend.

 For a long while there was silence, and Harry thought that maybe he'd asked too serious a question of his friend, and had in some way offended him.

 Finally, however, Grypis spoke, _'No, I do not wish for that,_' he told Harry. '_We are tied together, Gryfas, in ways that I cannot explain to you now, nor will be able to explain for a long time. No matter what, we would have been drawn together, and this way was the best. All has worked out well, and though I miss my parents, I prefer to be with you. We were meant to be together, friend._'

 Harry smiled. '_I'm glad you're here, Grypis. I've never had a friend like you, and I never knew what I was missing out on. Ron and Hermione are great, but they are different_.' 

 '_Do not try to explain it,_' Grypis told him, _'I know what you are talking about, but you do not … not yet, at least. But you will know, one day._'

 "One day?" Harry spoke aloud now, smiling at his friend. "One day doesn't interest me too much now, my friend."

 '_When the day comes, it will interest you,_' Grypis assured him, and Harry rolled his eyes, seeming rather disgusted with the way the conversation had gone.

*

"So, what is it that we need to take with us?" Hanako, a short, slim Japanese woman with black hair, slanted eyes and something of an attitude demanded, staring hard at Tatsu.

 "Easy Hanako-san," Tatsu smiled at her, a little nervously. Hanako was one of the best martial arts practitioners in the group, he wasn't sure if he could beat her, and he didn't fancy finding out, either. "You won't need much, just your weapons and clothes. Everything else will be taken care of."

 Hanako looked at him for a moment, as if determining that he spoke the truth, and that he hadn't been in any way, shape or form condescending when he spoke to her, then nodded firmly, once, before turning and striding away. 

 Tatsu let out a quiet breath of relief. "You know, Tatsu, I think she likes you," a cool voice spoke in English behind him.

 Tatsu glanced over his shoulder. "And what brings you to that conclusion, Samu-kun?" he asked, sticking to Japanese.

 "You can speak in English you know, Tatsu," Sam pointed out.

 "It would be insulting to our hosts," Tatsu replied. "I will speak in Japanese, thank you."

 "You always did take to the language more than I," Sam remarked, himself still using English.

 "That's all well and good, but would you care to explain the reasoning behind the comment to the effect of 'Hanako-san likes me'?"

 He didn't let Sam in on the fact that the woman they were discussing was standing with hearing distance, and was definitely listening. He didn't much like Sam, who had come from America only a few years before Tatsu had stopped spending all his time with the group of Modifiers.

 Sam was often rude, most of the time refusing to speak Japanese, even in the presence of those who couldn't understand English. To Tatsu, and most of the other people in the group who had been Japanese born, this was just about as disgusting as picking your nose in public, and meaning to.

 Tatsu was not sure why Sam had been allowed to stay and train as a Modifier – probably because he had the talent, and it would be rude to turn him away. The Japanese people on a whole abhorred rudeness of any way, shape, or form.

 "Dude, she teases you, makes you think she's gonna attack you and insults you – of _course_ she likes you!" Sam replied, only to suddenly lose his breath when Hanako kicked him –hard- in the small of his back, sending him to his knees with an 'oof' of surprise.

 … There were some notable exceptions to the not being rude rule, and Hanako was definitely one of them. "For the record, Tatsu-kun, I feel no romantic attachment to you at all," Hanako told him with a slight smile, "though I am honoured to count you as an associate and sometimes friend."

 Tatsu smiled and bowed slightly to her. "Your feelings echo those in my heart," he told her firmly.

 "I look forward to seeing the land of your birth, for you have been courteous in learning our ways and customs –and abiding by them- and I would like to see if there are others like you," Hanako bowed and walked off.

 Tatsu headed away –in a different direction- as well, leaving Sam to scramble, with a little difficulty, to his feet.

 "It's really time someone did that to Samu-kun," another woman remarked. She was nicknamed Neko, which meant Cat, because she was very graceful and always appeared perfectly balanced. No one knew what her real name was, anymore than they knew Tatsu's own.

 "I know," Tatsu muttered. "I'm really regretting that we let him join us now."

 "As are most of us. But he has our power, and we must train him – we are honour bound to do so."

 Tatsu sighed. "Well, let's hope he decides to leave one day very soon," he remarked.

 "We all hope this. Let us hope that our combined prayers will be heard, and the Gods will create some event which will take Samu-kun from our midst."

 Tatsu nodded. "When do you think we'll be ready to leave for Hogwarts?" he asked, looking around the organised chaos that surrounded them as the Modifiers got everything they thought they would need.

 "Some point in the future, and one not too distant, I would hope," Neko replied. "I know you want to return to your young ward, the boy Harry Potter, but there is no use going unless we are fully prepared for what we must do."

 "Of course," Tatsu replied. "I must strive to put aside my impatience, and achieve a proper balance within my mind," he bowed in farewell to Neko, who had her own preparations to make.

 "Tatsu-kun, do you think we should take our own food?" a voice asked behind him, and he turned to see Birukani, one of the older members of the Modifier group.

 "No, Birukani-kun," Tatsu replied, with an internal sigh, for this was the fourth time he'd been asked this question today. At least it was by different people, not just the same one forgetting what he'd said. "Hogwarts has house-elves, who'll be able to cook just about anything you ask for."

 "Good. Thank you, Tatsu-kun," Birukani bowed, waited for Tatsu to bow in return, and headed off himself. Tatsu stood with his back against a wall, and watched everyone milling around, all somehow managing to not get in each others way.

 He was looking forward to returning to England. Much as he loved Japan, and, in all honesty, would really rather make his home there, he wanted to get back to Harry's side, because he didn't want his young friend and ward to be harmed in any way while he was away.

 _Relax_, Tatsu ordered himself, slowing his breathing to try and enter a meditative state to calm himself. _Harry can take care of himself, you taught him to, remember_?

 Tatsu slipped out of the meditative state when he realised that someone standing next to him, leaning against the wall and watching the scene below. "Neko-san," he greeted, pleasantly surprised.

 Neko had been one of those who'd first shown Tatsu the roots of his power, and how to use it. He and she had developed a fairly close relationship ever since, for Neko was the sister that Tatsu wished his young brother could have been like, and Tatsu was a brother for Neko, who had no family outside of the Modifier group.

 "Tatsu-kun," she greeted calmly.

 "Have you finished getting ready?" he asked her.

 "Yes," was the simple reply. The pair of them lapsed into silence as they watched the rest of their friends getting ready to move to England for a short period of time.

*

Draco Malfoy sighed tiredly. He was sitting on his bed in the Slytherin boys dormitory, thinking, as he often did these days, about what he wanted to do with himself, and who's side he wanted to take.

 He had noticed that Blaise Zabini, a quiet girl in his year, had been hanging around with Harry Potter more often than she should be, since Potter was a Gryffindor and Slytherins shouldn't associate themselves with Slytherins.

 He wondered if she had chosen Potters side in the coming war? How had she made the decision? Draco realised that he didn't know much about Blaise, apart from that she was a pure-blood and had a strong ambition, even though she was quite quiet about it.

 She was also a good witch and a quick learning, but made sure to never do too well in class, because she didn't want to draw much attention to herself.

 She'd never shown any real alliance to any of the Slytherins, had no true friends, though she'd been hanging out with a girl in third year for some time now – but this had soon been explained, as the girl was her cousin. 

 Draco wished that he knew more about her. He was counted was one of the top dogs of Slytherin both because of his fathers political power and wealth and because he was good at finding out information. Also, Crabbe and Goyle were perfectly ready to beat up anyone Draco told them to, and not many people wanted to mess with these two goons. 

 Idly, Draco wondered where said goons were at the moment – probably out stuffing their faces somewhere. He'd told them were the kitchen was last year, because he was annoyed by their continual whining about being hungry, even an hour after stuffing their faces at dinner, when he was trying to study for the OWLs.

 But despite the fact that he was good at finding things out about people, Draco had to admit that Blaise Zabini was a professional when it came to keeping things about her quiet.

 He knew that she had done well in her OWLs, in the higher group of scores, definitely, but not quite anything to brag about. She'd done better than anyone had expected her to, yet not enough to draw attention to herself.

 He wondered what plan she had for keeping out of the spotlight so well…

 There had been a few times when he'd been about to ask her whether she now favoured Potter above Voldemort, but had each time decided not to, because if he did accuse her, and she hadn't, then it could reflect badly on him.

 He sighed. How he wished life in Slytherin could be easy. The Gryffindors seemed to get on just fine, and they never had any troubles with asking questions that they probably shouldn't, though most of them avoided asking for help. 

 _What would it have been like, if I had been sorted into Gryffindor?_ He wondered. Would he have been like Potter? Would he have been one of Potter's friends, or fan club? He didn't think so, but anything was possible.

 Draco had to make his decision soon. It was only eighteen days until his father took him before Lord Voldemort to have him marked a Death Eater, after all.

 Well, he still had a bit of time left to decide.

***

Well, that chapter WAS a little longer than the last one! Holidays have arrived, and a very happy Easter to everyone (it's already Easter in Australia, so everyone from the Northern Hemisphere, take that in advance!)

Thanks:

HermioneGreen, Shadowface, Songbreeze Swifteye, Wynjara, TuxedoMac, Naurien, MikiBaby, athenakitty, uNoeWho, Luny, Stix-the-Rebel, misty43, Rachie, Charmed88, telpesir, r, Nasser Himura, Nphipps, torifire126, Gryffindors-Light, Gryffindors-Light, Carolina06, Jaded Angel8, hp4all, texasjeanette, dnd4ever, Sammy Solo.

~WolfMoon~


	84. Arrivals

Sorry that the chapter took awhile. I was away from home for three days and didn't spend much time on the computer, and no internet at all (*cries*), and then had to move from my old room to this one. After the Dawn will be updated tomorrow, I'd hoped the new chapter would be ready for today, but it seems not, since the power was off for some time today.

**__**

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Eighty Three: Arrivals

3.2.1997

 "Harry? Are you alright?" Ron and Hermione had cornered Harry in the common room, it was early morning and Lily had already gone down to breakfast. Harry was just coming down after showering, since he still practiced early in the morning before anyone was awake.   
 "Of course," Harry seemed genuinely surprised by the question. "Why do you ask?"

 "You've been a lot … More reckless lately," Hermione said slowly.

 "More reckless?" Harry repeated.

 "It's like you fear absolutely nothing. You've been very close to being rude to several professors, in Quidditch practices, some of the dives you do are just … frightening," Ron took over.

 "What's wrong with that?" Harry demanded.

 "We just don't want you to get hurt," Hermione told him. "You've got to be alive for the Final Battle, and if you learn caution now, you'll be alive at the end of it all to. We don't want to lose you, Harry!"

 "You won't."

 Harry walked out of the portrait hole and down to breakfast.

 "Did Ron and Hermione talk to you?" Lily asked him.

 "Yes," Harry replied.

 "I told them that they didn't need to."

 Harry nodded quietly. "I didn't mind too much," he replied. "They are my friends, at least that showed it."

 Lily nodded quietly. "Quidditch training this afternoon?"

 "Yeah," Harry smiled slightly. '_Grypis, remind me to take it easy and not make Ron and Hermione more suspicious, or worried_.'

 '_I've said that every practice, Gryfas. You just haven't been paying attention to me_,' Grypis pointed out.

 Harry made a face at the griffin who was currently a cat, who preened slightly.

 "You talk to him, don't you?" Lily asked Harry. "I can see it in your eyes. Gryphon is no ordinary cat."

 "No," Harry agreed, "he's anything but ordinary."

 "I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why_ he's anything but ordinary?"

 "Of course not," Harry replied comfortably. "It's not my secret to tell – it's his, if he wishes to."

 "And I suppose he doesn't want to right now?"

 "Nope," Harry grinned back at her.

 "Figures."

 The rest of the day passed without incident. Neither Ron nor Hermione mentioned the conversation of the morning to Harry, and Harry had no intention of bringing it up any time soon.

 Harry walked down to the Quidditch pitch with only Grypis for company. The rest of the team would arrive shortly and practice could begin. But Harry wanted to see if the little white wolf creature was still around.

 To his surprise, the moment he walked to the fringe of the forest it turned up. '_Wow, I didn't think it would actually come to you a second time_,' Grypis remarked.

 "Hello there," Harry said softly.

 The white creature turned its muzzle, meeting Harry's eyes with a brilliant silver gaze. It looked at him for awhile, and then wagged its tail, walking closer to Harry.

 Harry dropped to a crouch, not wanting to startle it because he was so much taller than it was. He stretched out one hand, figures extended and trembling slightly.

 The creature sniffed at them, then slipped forward so that its head was resting on Harry's palm, soft white fur just touching Harry's hand. Harry slowly stroked it, very gently.

 Suddenly, they heard the rest of the team walking toward them, and the wolf creature stepped away from Harry, then suddenly licked his hand with a warm, moist (but not wet) tongue, then it was gone, bounding gracefully into the depths of the forest, its bright, white form almost immediately lost from view.

 '_I've never heard of something like that happening,_' Grypis remarked, voice almost subdued.

 '_Finally, something you don't know everything about_,' Harry teased his friend, walking over to join the Quidditch team.

 "Why were you over by the forest?" Ginny asked him suspiciously.

 "I thought I saw something. Turns out it was nothing," Harry shrugged it off.

 "You saw something and went to look?"

 "Not really close, just close enough to make sure it wasn't anything. And I had my wand out," Harry replied irritably.

 The team laughed at this tone and quickly changed, taking to the air. Harry swooped and danced through the air for awhile, letting the Snitch get itself well and truly lost before going to search for it. 

 The next game wouldn't be for a little while, since the knock-out matches were occurring for this round now. In another month or so, Unity would be back on the pitch in the semi-finals. Harry hoped they got through those, because he really wanted to win this year – it would make up for only being able to play one match last year.

 Practice ended well and Harry was very happy with the work of his team. "We have a really good chance of getting to the finals," he told them, grinning happily. 

 "We're gonna win," Lily added firmly, and the rest of the team cheered happily before heading up to the school.

*

Blaise was walking through the dungeons slowly. She didn't really want to go to the Slytherin Common Room, because she disliked most of the people in her house.

 Her lip curled slightly. Slytherins were supposed to be cunning and ambitious! In her mind, neither of the traits seemed needed to kiss the hem of a self-stylised Dark Lord and run around and do his bidding. And her housemates called this _power_.

 Her ambitions were quite different. She wanted power too, but didn't see Lord Voldemort has paving the way to power at all. She wanted to be Minister of Magic, or some other political figure, who could influence what went on in the magical world, and get paid heavily for it. 

 Or to get a job which would give her lots of money, and make her again influential, like Lucius Malfoy had tried to be. But he worked for Voldemort, and had no real power.

 Suddenly a hand found itself over Blaise's mouth, and she felt a wand tip at her temple. She froze. She had no time to do anything that would allow her to get her opponent off her, so she went limp.

 She was tugged to one side, and then pushed forwards. She soon gave up on being limp and started walking, since it was a little painful sometimes.

 Eventually they found their way into a room. Blaise suddenly felt the wand at her temple jerk back, and the hand holding her mouth let go. She spun around, her wand coming up, to find it pointing at none other than Draco Malfoy.

 "_You_?" she demanded, surprised.

 "I couldn't confront you in the Slytherin common room," he informed her, "and I'm not stupid enough to think that you'd come with me voluntarily to a place of my choosing. Therefore this was the only option left to me."

 "Confront me about what?" Blaise demanded, not lowering her wand, her heart beating fast.

 "You're with Potter, aren't you?" Draco demanded.

 Blaise hesitated for a moment, wondering if he was trying to trick her. Then she remembered that he'd been careful to get her away from the Slytherin common room before asking the question … Could that mean that he wasn't an enemy?

 Her mind raced through various thoughts, but she eventually decided to tell the truth. After all, she could obliviate him later if she needed to – she'd learnt that spell long ago.

 "Yes," she said firmly.

 To her surprise, Draco looked relieved. She arched an eyebrow questioningly at him.

 "I don't think that I want to join the Dark Lord," he said quietly. Blaise was so surprised that she lowered her wand before she realised what she was doing.

 "No?" she demanded. Ever since _first year_ Draco had been bragging that he would join the Dark Lord before anyone else in their year, and that he would be one of the most respected of the Dark Lord's followers.

 "No," he agreed. "It … it suddenly doesn't seem so great after all. With my father being arrested and all … I suddenly realised that that's what happened to almost all of the Dark Lord followers last time around. I remember now that my father never questioned doing _anything_ for the Dark Lord, and realise now that this wasn't because the Dark Lord _had_ to be right, but rather, my father knew that if he didn't do as he was told, he would be tortured, or even killed …

 "Then I look at Harry Potter. He has had the right to chose what he wants to do, and he isn't afraid to do it, no matter what the odds. He went to the Department of Mysteries last year to help someone, even though he knew that the place would probably be crawling with Death Eaters, because he wanted to help.

 "Though I used to hate him, and everything he did, now I can't help but give him a measure of respect. He doesn't let anything get him down for long, and he always seems to do what he wants … I just do what my father tells me to."

 Blaise nodded slowly. "So, what brought about this sudden change of heart?" she demanded.

 "My father wants me to get marked in a fortnight," Draco replied. "And I have to decide now what I'm going to do about it."

 "You know that if you refuse, you'll never be welcome in Slytherin again," Blaise pointed out. "Your father will disown you and you'll have nothing left. All of your so called 'friends' will desert you."

 Draco nodded. "I know. That's why its such a hard decision."

 "You should talk to Harry," Blaise told him. Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise, and he started to protest, but she cut him off. "I'm serious, Draco! You've already pointed out that he doesn't do anything unless he wants to – _surely_ he can think of something that will work out best for you!"

 "But … Why would he help me?" Draco asked. "We aren't friends and we never have been. I've done a lot of things to him over the years, and I won't delude myself into thinking that he's going to forgive me for them. And I don't _want_ him to forgive me for them!"

 "He can help. He'll help you because you're doing the right thing. I was nervous about approaching him the first time I did too, but he held nothing against me, even though I'm a Slytherin."

 "You haven't been wronging him since the first day of school," Draco pointed out.

 "No, but he won't care. You two will never be friends, but Harry will help you anyway, just because you're doing right!"

 "Can you organise for him to meet me somewhere where no one will find out then?" Draco asked, voice small. 

 "Of _course_," Blaise replied. "I'll tell you when, and where."

 Draco nodded. "Don't tell anyone else," he told her, "_especially_ not Weasel."

 "Weasley," Blaise corrected.

 "I don't like Weasel, and I never will, even less than I like Potter," Draco informed her coolly. "So don't tell him!"

 "Fine, fine, I won't," Blaise said. Privately she agreed with Draco, she didn't like Ron too much either. He had been the last one of DA to accept her, and she didn't think he had completely yet.

 She left, but Draco stayed behind the room.

*

 "So, are we ready to go?" Tatsu asked.

 "Yes Tatsu-kun," Neko smiled at him. "We are now completely and utterly ready to go. We've contacted a wizard to perform a transportation spell on one of us, so that we can modify it to take us where we want to go."

 The biggest downside to the Modifier talent  - you had to have a spell to work with before you could do anything, which meant that you had to have a witch or wizard who would help you, even if they didn't realise that they were.

 "I look forward to meeting your young ward, the famous Harry Potter," Neko remarked. "Though do not worry, I will not remark on his fame. I remember what you said, about him disliking it."

 "Good, I look forward to introducing you," Tatsu replied, thinking that Harry would probably like the outgoing, pretty Japanese woman. Neko would also be able to help Tatsu with training Harry in the ways of the Katana, for it was Neko who had taught Tatsu in the first place.

 "So, what's the plan?" Tatsu asked. He wasn't sure what the rest of the group had planned with the 

 "Hanako-san will go out to meet up with the wizard and ask him if he could perform a transportation spell on her – she's a witches younger sister, so it makes sense that she would know about magic. Then she'll Modify it so that it covers as all and takes us where we want to go, rather than just up to Tokyo."

 Tatsu nodded. "Good. Then we'll be at Hogwarts swiftly. I'm worried that something bad will have happened since I left."

 "The Dark Lord has been quite forward in his movements," Neko agreed, "from what I've heard. But he seems to be concentrating on Muggles and Muggleborns, outside of Hogwarts."

 Tatsu nodded. "That doesn't stop my worrying," he pointed out.

 "I didn't think it would," Neko informed him, smiling slightly. "Did they tell you what Samu-kun's nickname is?"

 "No?" Tatsu invited her to share. 

 "We call him Kame (KAR-meh)," Neko replied with a rather wicked grin, "Though we haven't told him his new name yet."

 Tatsu laughed, "If you do tell him, I would advise you start running as fast as you can. However fitting a name 'Turtle' might be, I doubt that Samu-kun would appreciate it at all."

 "Probably not," Neko agreed, laughing quietly, "but that doesn't matter. Just as we once named Tatsu, and myself Neko, we have named Samu-kun Kame. This is how he will be known, whether he likes it or not. Despite the honour of your title, Tatsu-kun, you hated it for a long time. As I disliked mine. He will accept his name in time. There is no other way."

 Suddenly the world wrenched around them, and Tatsu could only assume that Hanako had done her bit, and they were on their way to Hogwarts.

 Sure enough, it wasn't long before his feet slammed into solid ground, and he found himself standing in front of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with sixty Modifiers accompanying him.

 "Wow," Neko breathed in his ear, and her word was echoed by just about every member of the group. Tatsu smiled, glad that his new home had such a good impression on his friends, those he counted as family.

 Suddenly the door flew open and Harry, dressed very formally with Grypis perched easily on his shoulder, walked down the front steps, with Minerva McGonagall at his side, and the rest of the Hogwarts teachers, and the prefects, walking behind them.

 "Good evening, Tatsu Kendo, and company," Minerva smiled gently around at the Modifiers. Harry bowed perfectly, Japanese style, as Tatsu had taught him, and welcomed the group formally in Japanese.

 Tatsu had taught him the phrases long before, and he recalled them now, to make as good an impression upon the Modifiers as possible.

 "Well at least you're polite," Hanako said coolly, bordering on the disrespectful, as she nearly always did. 

 "I am Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself politely, and then followed with the names of the teachers and prefects who accompanied him.

 The Modifiers replied with their own names, and, once everyone was introduced, they were invited into the Great Hall for dinner. McGonagall sent the Head Boy down to the kitchens to order the House Elves to prepare Japanese food for the guests.

 All of the Modifiers, Harry noticed, looked quite pleased when they heard this order, and Tatsu stepped up to Harry's side, resting his hand lightly on his wards shoulder. "You did well, Harry," he said softly. "They like you already, and that will make them all the more willing to help you and your friends in anyway necessary. Well done."

 While not much, these simple words of praise had the desired effect, and Harry smiled gratefully up at his guardian and friend. "I'm glad you're back."

***

There you go! Tatsu has returned and Draco has made his choice, all in one single chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!

Thanks:

Athenakitty, solar1, wadeva, jo0609, MikiBaby, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Goldengirl2, Dumbledave, jbfritz, Stix-the-Rebel, Loony, MiakaChan5, torifire126, cantfindagoodname, Charmed88, r, TopQuark, sourskittles89, moony*padfoot, TuxedoMac, HermioneGreen,  Charmed-103, Designated Pooper-Scooper, Sammy Solo, Faceless One, Nphipps, Jaded Angel8, Ted M. Hammett, texasjeanette, Wynjara, Flame of Shadow, Wytil, Tortie, Musicstarlover, boing_bang_kerplunk, misty43, uNoeWho, Nasser Himura, wadeva, Lord of Darkness13, Kelei, easilyamused, Clare, dnd4ever, Carolina06, eloisamuggle, Izabel, I'm not the weakest link, telpesir, Hunta, A-Potter-Person, Songbreeze Swifteye, fcuking cathy, Iniysa, Prongs4, harryluvzginny, How dare you., kraeg001, kraeg001, kraeg001.

A-Potter-Person: I believe Easter Saturday is an all-Aussie thing, though I have absolutely no idea why we have it … Possibly because it's Easter Sunday and Monday and we wanted the whole weekend to be 'Easter (insert day)' … Who knows?


	85. Chapter Eighty Four

**_AN_**: I've decided to stop using chapter titles now – it makes it seem like there is something in particular that must be in the chapter, and that makes the chapters shorter in my mind, because I have a place for them to end. So, from now on, no chapter titles …

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Eighty Four

4.2.1997

 When dawn broke the next morning, Harry was already some hours awake and was in the Room of Requirement with Tatsu and, to his initial surprise, the woman from the day before, Neko.

 "Good morning," he said quietly to her, hiding his inquisitive impulse to ask _why_ she was here. It must have been easy enough to see on his face, however, since she smiled knowingly at him.

 "Neko will be aiding me with your training in the use of the Katana," Tatsu explained to his ward. "She's one of the few people who are actually more proficient than I am, and she was my teacher in the first place. I'll be leaving things mostly up to her."

 Harry had been surprised by this, but quickly accepted it, as the young cat-like woman looked to very assured in her stance, and she held a Katana with a fighters grace. He didn't mind who taught him, not really, because all he wanted was to be able to fight as well as he possibly could.

 "Well then, let's begin," Neko stepped forward, fluently drawing her sword. Harry greatly envied her grace of movement, as he clumsily drew his own weapon.

 Well, he supposed it wasn't that clumsy a movement, but it was compared to Neko's flowing movements. Neko smiled slightly, "We will fight," she told Harry, "until I say we stop, whether you lose or not. I am testing your abilities with the katana. From what I hear from Tatsu, you won't let me down …"

 Harry gulped inwardly. He was about to go up against a master of the katana, with barely an tuition, and she expected him to do well? Well, he wasn't about to let Tatsu down by failing in Neko's eyes.

 As he raised his katana, Harry emptied his mind and slipped into his Centre, unconsciously shifting his body and muscles to prepare for the fight.

 Gracefully, Neko swung her sword up in an arch, immediately recognising the manoeuvre, Harry brought his up in an identical move to meet it with the soft _clack_ of wood striking wood.

 They turned, perfectly synchronised as they disengaged the swords, moving once more to _clack_ their swords together. Harry quickly realised that this was a pattern dance, one that he'd practiced himself, against air, but which he was now doing with a partner.

 With this in mind, Harry put most of his attention on the way he performed his movements, making them as graceful as possible, letting his muscles remember the pattern dance and take care of making sure sword met sword with that little _clack_.

 The pattern dance was soon over, and they swapped to another one, Harry again concentrating on his movements rather than the sword in his hands.

 Pattern dance to pattern dance flowed through Harry's mind, almost unheeded as he concentrated himself on his bodies movements. _Clack, clack, clack_, the swords cried out as one.

 Then the pattern dances that Harry had learned were done with, and he wondered what would happen next, but he needn't have worried, because they simply started again, moving faster.

 "We aren't going to stop much today," Neko told him, "we had Minerva cancel lessons for today, and tomorrow, so that we can move around and familiarise ourselves with the school, its occupants, and its wards." Harry was amazed to realise that she wasn't even the slightest bit out of breath, despite the fact that they'd been moving continuously for almost three hours now.

 He was amazed that he was still even able to stand, let alone keep his sword upright and moving in the right directions at the right time. "Neko, I think he's worn out," Tatsu remarked suddenly. "He needs food, and so do I."

 "Hmph," Neko remarked, "Well, he's kept on longer than I thought he would, so I suppose he's earned the break. Harry, you may go to breakfast with your friends, and spend the next hour with them, but then I want you back here ready for some more practice."

 Harry nodded. "Should I leave the katana here?" he enquired.

 "Yes," Tatsu replied before Neko had a chance to. "You may leave it here. Run along now Harry, I'm sure your friends will be wanting to celebrate the fact that they have two days free of lessons."

 Harry smiled and nodded, setting his katana down carefully on the table, then racing off downstairs, his stomach telling him that it was well past time he ate something.

 "Hey Harry, where were you?" Ron asked as Harry entered the Great Hall and headed over to the Gryffindor table, where his friends were waiting for him.

 "Practicing with Tatsu," Harry said, deciding to leave Neko out of the equation for the moment, not sure if she'd want it know that she was a master of the katana. 

 "Oh. You OK?" Hermione asked, concerned. She'd seen some of the bruises Harry had collected _practicing_ with Tatsu. 

 "I'm fine – totally worn out already, but we aren't trying to kill each other, don't worry. We're using swords," Harry told Hermione, and watched as her face fell.

 "Swords? Doesn't that make it _more _dangerous?" Hermione demanded harshly, fear in her voice and eyes.

 "No, because mastering the Katana is more a state of mind," Harry replied, "we are working on movement, and we know how to meet each others blows perfectly, there is no striking to deliberately injure."

 "That makes me feel so much comforted," Hermione remarked. "Are you sure that this is a good idea, Harry? You could get really seriously injured doing this!"

 "I'll be fine, Hermione," Harry replied softly, looking at Hermione and trying to will her to believe in him.

 "How can you be so sure?"

 "Because Tatsu would _never_ do anything that would actually cripple me, or cause lasting damage," Harry said with complete conviction.

 "How do you know that? I've seen some of the bruises you've gotten!"

 "I got those because I forgot to block properly," Harry said shortly, suddenly sick of the subject. "Besides, a bruise isn't lasting, and Tatsu has never given me anything else to worry about!"

 "But-"

 "I'm talking with this, Hermione," Harry said, a note of warning in his voice.

 Hermione subsided, but reluctantly. Harry heaved an internal sigh – it saddened him a little that his friends could not support him this, but he supposed that it was more because they could never understand the delicate balance that he and Tatsu fought under. The Centre allowed them to practice safely, even when performing the most dangerous of moves, because it gave more awareness of the body than anything else ever could.

 "What shall we do today?" Ron asked as breakfast ended.

 "_I_ think we should use the extra time to search for more spells to learn," Hermione said briskly, "you _are_ starting to run out, Harry," she added.

 "I know," Harry said, a little shame-faced, "but I've only got another half an hour before I have to go back to training."

 "Why must you spend so much time training?" Hermione asked.

 "Because it's important," Harry snapped, "if I'm going to beat Voldemort again, I'm going to need a lot more than dumb luck to keep myself, and any of my friends, alive throughout the battle. Voldemort will expect me to learn as many spells as I can, he _won't_ expect me to use physical attacks, and there are plenty of those that will be able to distract him long enough for me to do whatever is necessary to kill him!"

 Hermione hesitated, mouth open and ready to speak, then sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right. I've gotten so used to magic that I can't think of another way of doing things, half the time," she said. "I suppose it's only logical that V-Voldemort would think the same … And I have to congratulate you for thinking of the idea."   
 "I can't claim it all, it's mostly Tatsu's credit, for agreeing to teach me, and getting me interested. I've just been thinking of practical applications of my knowledge," Harry replied, shrugging slightly.

 "Well, while your learning how to use a katana," Lily winked at Harry, "we might go and corner Tonks and ask her to give us some ideas for new spells to learn, and when you're let of training, we can look them up and practice them!"

 "Sounds like a plan," Harry said nodding.

 "I wish _we_ could learn to fight like you," Ron remarked  dreamily. "It sound _so_ fun …"

 "It doesn't sound _fun_, it sounds _dangerous_," Hermione shot back, "even if it _may_ be necessary."

 Harry smiled slightly, "I'll see you guys later. I don't know how long this will take," he told them, and walked away, an idea beginning to form in his mind as he went.

 In the Room of Requirement, Tatsu and Neko were waiting for him, both perfectly rested, and had obviously eaten, since there was an empty tray on a table in the centre of the room.

 "We won't be fighting now – it's a bad idea to fight on a full stomach, if it can be avoided," Neko said firmly. "Therefore, we will all three of us work on Modifying magic for a little while."

 "Will I be able to go and hang out with my friends at all today? We're going to try and get the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to teach us some new spells," Harry said.

 "Just for an hour more," Tatsu replied. "For the moment, I want you to send a spell at either of us, and watch as the one it is directed _at_ changes it so that it is going towards the _other_, and the other stops it, or nullifies its power, watch how we do this, so that you can do your best to copy it later."

 Harry nodded, and readied himself for another hours hard work.

 The hour passed very quickly, it seemed to Harry, and by the time that he had finished the work they were doing, he understood exactly how to change the direction of a spell, and a few better ways of stopping damage. 

 "Thank you," he smiled at Neko, bowing slightly in Japanese style and repeating this with Tatsu, before leaving.

 "He is a good student, this young ward of yours," Neko remarked. "I will enjoy aiding you in training him."

 Tatsu smiled, "He is truly eager to learn our crafts, Neko, and that is not always something that is easy to find. He learns because he must, but he enjoys that learning."

 "A rare find indeed," Neko agreed. "Despite the fact that he does not have much Modifying talent, he will learn enough of it to turn the tides in the final battle, I think."

 Tatsu had told his friend of Harry's destiny, though he did not know the prophecy which dictated it, and even if he had, would not have told her anyway.

 *

 "Hey guys, I'm free for the day now," Harry called out to Ron, Hermione and Lily, who were walking towards the library, as he skidded around the corner.

 "Cool!" Ron said, happily. "We hoped you weren't going to be kept in all day!"

 "Tonks told us a book in the restricted section of the library, one that you normally have to be a seventh year to borrow, but she gave us a slip to allow us to get it out," Hermione said excitedly.

 Harry nodded, "What's in it? Defence spells?" 

 "Basically," Hermione replied.

 Harry nodded, "OK then, what are we waiting for?"

 "Now you're here? Nothing," Lily grinned at him, and the group headed into the library, the domain of Madam Pince.

 "What do you want?" she asked them.

 "Please Madam, Professor Tonks gave us this," Hermione handed the note over, and Madam Pince examined it carefully, to make sure there was absolutely _no_ trickery at work here.

 "Wait here," she told them, and talked off in a huff, obviously annoyed that she had to give out one of her precious books, even though she _had_ to know that Hermione took as much care of library as she would her own children, if she had any.

 A moment later Madam Pince returned, carrying a huge book in her hands, obviously with the aid of a feather-weight charm. "Here," the librarian said, handing the book to Hermione.

 "Thank you very much Madam Pince," Hermione said, "We'll take good care of it and bring it back as soon as we can."

 Madam Pince nodded primly and stalked off through the shelves of books.

 "Come on," Hermione muttered at her companions, and the four of them hurried from the library. "Where will go? The Room of Requirement?"

 "No," Harry replied, "Tatsu's there, talking with some of his friends."

 "OK …"

 "We could ask Tonks if we could use the Defence room," Harry remarked.

 "Great idea!" Hermione enthused, and Ron and Lily nodded as well, it _was_ a good idea. Tonks wouldn't care if they used her room for anything, she liked Harry, and the rest of the group, respecting them for their efforts to overcome challenges from the dark.

 "Sure, go ahead," she waved them off when they went to her office to ask permission. "It's unlocked, and you know where it is."

 The group nodded and headed off, ready to learn some new spells for teaching to DA, as Harry was beginning to run out of things to teach his friends.

 Blaise walked through the corridors of the school, searching for Harry, she wanted to talk to him about this change in Draco Malfoy, his newly made decision to turn from the dark seemed quite important to her, and she knew that Harry would want to hear of it … but where _was_ he?

 When she'd gone to the Room of Requirement, the man, Tatsu Kendo, had been there, with a woman who'd come the day before – Headmistress McGonagall had said that they were here to strengthen the wards around the school after the last Death Eater attack, and had told her that Harry had left there already. They didn't know where he'd gone.

 Now she was roving the corridors, looking for a Gryffindor she knew, to ask if Harry was in the common room. She eventually found and asked Ginny Weasley.

 "Last I saw him was in the library," the younger girl said calmly, "with Lily, Hermione and Ron. I think they were getting out a book on Defence spells … have you tried the Room of Requirement? They might be practicing."

 "Yeah, I tried there already," Blaise said, "Tatsu Kendo and one of the women who arrived yesterday were there – they said he'd already left."

 "Well, sorry … I know they aren't in the Common Room, I was there a couple of minutes ago."

 "Where are you going now?" Blaise asked.

 "The Quidditch Pitch, Dean's meeting me there," Ginny replied, blushing faintly. Blaise recalled that Ginny had been going out with the sixth year Gryffindor since last year.

 "OK," she said, "well, if you see Harry on your way to the pitch, could you tell him that I need to talk to him as soon as possible? It's important."

 Ginny looked at her for a moment, as if trying to deduce Blaise's intents. "I'll tell him," she said finally, "and I'll ask him to come without Ron – he'd probably make things harder on you." The girl smiled briefly and turned fast, jogging off down the corridor, shoulder-length red hair bouncing lightly on her shoulders.

 Blaise was surprised – she hadn't realised that she and Ron didn't like each other to an extent that the other students noticed. With a sigh, Blaise started off in a direction, and just wandered, hoping that luck would bring her to Harry.

 And as it happened, it did, almost an hour later, as the Gryffindor trio, and Lily Adams, walked out of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, laughing and talking together, Hermione holding a huge book easily in her hands.

 Must have had a light-weight charm of some description on it.

 "Harry, could I talk to you?" Blaise asked, walking up to them.

 "Yeah, sure," the Gryffindor boy said easily, smiling slightly.

 "Shall we wait?" Lily asked.

 _Say no_, Blaise prayed.

 "No, it's OK, you can go on without me – I'll meet you at the Gryffindor common room as soon as possible."

 "See you then," Ron said, giving Blaise a suspicious look as the threesome walked off, leaving Harry and Blaise alone.

 "Shall we walk?" Harry asked.

 Blaise nodded, and they started out, rather aimlessly as far as Blaise was concerned.

 "What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked after awhile. Blaise didn't know how much time had passed, she was trying to get her thoughts in order. 

 "Draco Malfoy," she replied.

 "Has he been bothering you?" Harry asked, a note of concern in his voice that made Blaise nearly smile – someone who actually cared for her wellbeing who wasn't actually related to her … That was something she hadn't come across very often in her short life.

 "No, that's just the thing …" Blaise said, wondering how she could tell Harry Potter that Draco Malfoy, Slytherins prince, was having second thoughts about the dark side. "I don't know where to start."

 "The beginning the usually the best place," Harry remarked, and suddenly reached out a hand to brush over a section of the wall beside which they were currently standing.

 It swung back, revealing a secret room. "Come in here," Harry said, "that way we won't be overheard."

 "What is this place?" Blaise asked.

 "I don't know," Harry shrugged, "Fred and George showed it to me – as far as I know, they and Lee Jordan were the only one's who ever knew about it."

 He didn't mention his father, Sirius, Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew. "So what about Malfoy?"

 "Well," Blaise said, and suddenly the whole story was spilling out of her mouth, and she was powerless to stop it.

 When she'd finished, Harry looked surprised. "How very interesting …" he murmured.

***

Well, that's it for this chapter folks! 3000 words – a little longer than usual! After the Dawn hopefully updated soon, not sure when though …

Thanks:

Fcuking cathy, ScruffyWes, TuxedoMac, Vampyre*Bloodcuicide, wadeva, Kelei, tortie, Katepotter13, HermioneGreen, athenakitty, jbfritz, easilyamused, telpesir, MiakaChan5, Carolina06, Wynjara, Charmed88, jo0609, diablo-king, torifire126, Flame of Shadow, Katy-ster687, ~*-*Loony*-*~, boing_bang_kerplunk, Iniysa, Nphipps, FairyDust29, texasjeanette, blank65, Laen, MikiBaby, moony*padfoot, Wytil, kraeg001, Nasser Himura, Sammy Solo, wadeva, Naia, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Jaded Angel8, Songbreeze Swifteye, PhoenixPadfoot89, Stix-the-Rebel, gaul1, dnd4ever, misty43, lintethoron undomiel, sum, Musicstarlover, dreamer43, uNoeWhoe, kira lingh, Vegita43, LunaLovegood61.

~WolfMoon~

LunaLovegood: As many as it takes to complete the story J not too many now.


	86. Chapter Eighty Five

In Every Darkness

Chapter Eight Five:

4.2.1997

 _Draco, meet me at that room you took me to before. I have to talk to you_,

_Blaise_.

Tying the short note to the leg of her owl, Blaise told it softly who she wanted it to deliver the letter to, and watched as Storm, her dark grey owl, swooped out into the afternoon light.

 She didn't want to draw attention to herself by seeking Draco out, and she didn't think that he would want to have any chance at being overheard.

 With a faint smile, Blaise nodded her head and strode quickly from the owlery.

*

 "Harry!" Ron called from the far side of the common room as Harry stepped through the portrait hole. Smiling, Harry walked over to join his friends.

 "What did she want?" Ron asked. He rarely ever referred to Blaise by name, and if he did, called her Zabini, rather than Blaise.

 "She wanted to talk about something regarding the reactions of the Slytherins to her joining DA – she thinks they are getting suspicious of her," Harry replied. He didn't think that his friends would want to hear that Blaise thought Draco Malfoy might be turning from the Dark Side – Ron would only say that it proved Blaise untrustworthy, that she was probably reporting to Malfoy anyway, or that Malfoy wanted to get close to them in order to report back to his master.

 Harry wasn't sure what to believe. After all that had happened between himself and Malfoy, he couldn't be sure that the Slytherin boy meant what he said – Ron could be right, at least on the last accusation he'd make.

 But Harry knew that not all Slytherins were bad, and he knew that people's attitudes and ideas could change – after all, hadn't Snape turned his back on the Dark Side once? And if anyone Harry knew was made for the Dark, he'd immediately have picked Snape, with Malfoy a close second.

 He'd talk to Malfoy, and see what happened after that. If he thought that Malfoy could actually be telling the truth, then he would have to think of some further action to take. If he thought that Malfoy was lying, then he would have to find some way to prove it, and to make sure that Blaise would not get hurt because of her involvement with DA. He didn't want anyone hurt over him.

 "Oh, OK. I don't think you can trust her though," Ron said.

 "I know Ron, you've told me that before. But until she does something that can prove that she _is_ untrustworthy, I'm not going to do anything. Anyone who says they want to help the light, no matter what their background, is accepted in DA, until and unless there is proof that they aren't who they say they are."

 Ron scowled, and Harry sighed. It was a pity that Ron couldn't be as open-minded about Slytherins as Harry was becoming, after meeting and talking to the younger Slytherins, but Harry knew that he couldn't change Ron, no matter how much he wanted to sometimes.

 "Did you sort something out?" Hermione asked.

 "Not yet," Harry sighed, "We'll have to think about it some more … hopefully we'll think of something soon though – I don't want anyone _else_ getting hurt because of me."

 Ron, Hermione and Lily all winced, but Harry smiled, to show that he wasn't going to be in a bad mood over it. "Don't worry, I've gotten over blaming myself," he told them, "at least for the most part."

 "Good!" Hermione said.

 Harry had been talking to Sirius less often lately in his dreams, but he found that he didn't mind. He was beginning to be able to cope with Sirius's loss of life now, and the lack of Sirius in his life so often.

 Knowing that he could still sometimes talk to his godfather helped a lot, but he knew that Sirius wouldn't always be around in his dreams, as he had found out the night before.

***Flashback***

 "Harry, there's something I need to talk to you about," Sirius said to his godson, as they stood in the boys dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. 

 "What?" Harry asked – Sirius was rarely serious, but when he was, you knew that there was something major going on. He hoped it wasn't anything bad.

 "This time that we can spend in the Realm of Dreams? It won't last forever," Sirius told him.

 "What do you mean?"

 "I mean that I will fade from here eventually. I think I might have another ten years of time as it is in this realm to spend with you, then the magic that has allowed me come here –because it doesn't believe I'm dead yet- will wear thin, and I won't be able to come through any more."

 "Why not? I thought you said that while you were in the Realms of the Dead, because you aren't dead yet you can come here … you didn't mention a limit then."

 "I didn't think that there would be one," Sirius said sadly, "but it turns out there is. The magic that governs the Realms is ancient, and rarely takes form in the Realm of the Living, but in the other Realms, sometimes you can see it, in forms that you can communicate with."

 "Is that were religion came from?" Harry asked.

 "Yes, in a way. There _are_ godlike beings, but they are impervious to mortals and their troubles, they govern the Realms as they were created to do, and do what must be done. Nothing else enters into it. Not prayer, not anything. But people need hope, and that is how religion started, to give hope."

 "Are there Wizarding religions?" Harry asked.

 "A wizard or witch can chose to be part of any religion they chose to be," Sirius replied, "but it is _magic_ that is our religion, we pray through our spells, as Muggles pray in church, but there is nothing to say that a wizard cannot worship the Christian god, or Buddha, or any of the other religions of the Muggle world. I don't think that there any real religions like that that are solely for wizards though.

 "But to get back to what I was saying, one of these beings, these governing bodies of the Realms actually spoke to me a few days ago, and told me that I had only a little time left. They have no explanation of _why_, it just _is_, that is how they are. There is what must be, and nothing else, as far as they are concerned."

 "Oh," Harry said softly. "How much time has passed in the Realms of Dream and the Dead since you first started talking to me?"

 "Some ten years," Sirius replied with a shrug, "I told you that time passes differently, it changes all the time, and we don't really think about it's passing, because it does not affect us in the least."

 "Ten years?" Harry said slowly, "so you've aged ten years in the space of less than one?"

 "I can't age," Sirius reminded him with a lopsided grin, "but ten years here have passed, yes."

 "So you won't be able to talk to me for much longer at all?" Harry asked, sadly.

 "No, not much longer now, my godson, but the reason for me to talk to you has passed now, you have accepted my death, which was what I had been worried about, that you would blame yourself all of your life for something that I had done. I have greatly enjoyed being able to get to know you properly, and spending time with you, teaching you, doing all the things I'd hoped to be able to do when I escaped from Azkaban …"

 "I've enjoyed it too, Sirius, more than you could ever know," Harry whispered, though he knew that Sirius had heard him.

***End Flashback***

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Draco asked Blaise, after checking that no one had followed them and was listening.

 "I talked to Harry today," Blaise said, keeping her voice low anyway, just in case.

 Draco looked at her intently with his grey eyes, "What did he say?" he asked, also very quiet.

 "He wants to talk to you about it," Blaise replied, "I don't think he fully trusts you, but I told him that I thought you were speaking from the heart, and he's willing to give you a chance."

 "Really?" Draco was totally amazed – he'd _never_ thought, when Blaise told him she would talk to Potter, that the Gryffindor boy would do any more than laugh … one of the reasons that he'd allowed her to do so, actually. He didn't particularly relish the idea of going to his long-time rival for help.

 "Really," Blaise replied, smiling slightly. "If it works for you, he said you could meet him tomorrow, at a place of his choosing. I'll take you there, I know where."

 "Why does he want to chose the place?" Draco demanded.

 "Because one of you has to," Blaise said, sounding a little exasperated, "and he told me where – it's nowhere dangerous, I promise!"

 "How do you know that Potter won't _make_ it dangerous?" Draco enquired.

 "Because you know as well as I do that he doesn't think that way," Blaise said, "but he knows that _you_ do think that way, and therefore is taking precautions."

 "You could almost think he belongs in Slytherin, sometimes," Draco remarked, "rarely, of course, but sometimes …"

 Blaise remembered Harry once telling her that he'd nearly been sorted into Slytherin, but decided not to say anything about that to Draco – it was Harry's business.

 "I suppose," she said, "he's too trusting though, and rushes into things without thinking quite a lot … but I suppose in some ways that's a blessing."

 "Hmph," was Draco's only response. "What time tomorrow?"

 "Midday," Blaise replied promptly. "Meet me at the suit of armour on the fourth floor, and I'll take you to the meeting place."

 "Can you go and examine it first? In case of any tricks?"

 Blaise nodded. She knew that there would be no tricks, but she understood that Draco wouldn't be comfortable if she didn't, and she understood why.

 "Sure," she told him.

 "Thanks, Blaise," Draco sounded as if the words did not come naturally to him, and she knew very well that they didn't. In all her time at Hogwarts, she'd never heard him thank another student for _anything_. Teachers, yes, but no one else.

 "You're welcome Draco," Blaise assured him, a slight smile playing at her lips.

 "Have you studied for that test for potions?" she asked, on a whim.

 "No," Draco admitted – the test would be on Friday.

 "Want to study with me?" she suggested, wondering if she was overstepping the bounds. Draco did seem to need a friend, a real friend, not someone who liked him for his connections.

 Draco looked startled, but before Blaise could take back the invitation, he smiled, a very small, _true_ smile, "Yeah, OK," he replied.

*

 "Good morning, Harry," Neko smiled at the boy. It was four thirty in the morning, and so far Harry was failing to see anything good about it, though he returned the greeting politely.

 "Get your katana," she told him, grinning wickedly.

 Harry groaned softly. Though he was used to waking early, and practicing some, Neko's work-outs were strenuous, because he wasn't used to wielding the wooden sword that was his weapon for this morning's combat.

 "What's the matter, tired?" she teased him.

 "Don't worry," Tatsu drawled from an armchair which he was draped across, "she does this to all of her students, including me, when I trained with her."

 "That makes me feel _so_ much better," Harry drawled sarcastically, picking up his weapon and going to the centre of a suddenly clear room.

 "So it should," Tatsu said. "Wake me when you've finished," he added, and closed his eyes, evidently intending to go to sleep.

 "Let him, we can wake him with cold water later," Neko advised Harry, and drew her own sword. "Just the same as yesterday," she told him quietly, firmly. "I'm teaching you speed and grace – you picked that up well yesterday, by the way."

 "Thank you," Harry replied.

 "Let's begin," she said, bring her katana up into a starting position. Harry quickly followed her, and the pattern dance began.

 Two and a half hours later, Harry was _very_ relieved to set down his weapon, letting aching arms fall to his sides, and now harsh breathing began to ease. He eased himself slowly into a chair which obligingly appeared. He loved the Room of Requirement.

 "Tired?" Neko grinned wickedly. She wasn't in the least bit out of breath, and held her katana in her hand, perfectly balanced, not seeming to need to rest her arms at all.

 Harry admired this, and he nodded in agreement with her question. "Totally worn out," he remarked.

 "Only to be expected," Tatsu said, opening one eye – Harry hadn't realised that the man was awake at all.

 "It'll pass," Neko assured him. "Just like your initial difficulties with the martial arts Tatsu has been teaching you passed with time. You are dismissed for the day now, but come tomorrow night, if you have finished most of your homework."

 Harry bowed calmly, "I'll see it to it, Sensei," he assured her. "I have only an assignment for Tonks, and I've already done the written part of it. Presuming that no one gives me any more work due in tomorrow, I'll be fine to come tomorrow night."

 "Good," Neko said. "I'll see you then."

 Harry nodded and left silently, heading downstairs for breakfast. 

 "'Arry, you look tired," Gabrielle remarked, meeting up with him at the Gryffindor table.

 "I feel tired," Harry said, "I've been up since four-thirty."

 Gabrielle smiled prettily, "I don't think I could manage that," she admitted. Her accent had been improving a lot since she had come to England, and there was now only the barest traces of French when she spoke.

 "Well, it seems that I must – I think I'd rather not," Harry remarked. "Tatsu is training me to fight, and he wanted me up at four-thirty this morning."

 "Poor thing," Gabrielle remarked pityingly, then a group of her friends called her and she waved goodbye to Harry, hurriedly going over to join them. 

 "Hard time?" Lily asked sympathetically as Harry joined his friends at the Gryffindor tower.

 "Yup," Harry replied wearily, dropping into his seat and piling food onto his plate, digging in with a vengeance.

 "Maybe you shouldn't talk to him until he's finished eating," Hermione remarked wisely, and Harry grinned faintly around a mouthful of toast.

 Indeed, once he'd finished eating, he was much more interactive and happy to be so. "You don't _have_ to do this, you know," Hermione pointed out.

 "I know I don't, but it's important, and despite the occasional grumble, I _like_ the training," Harry replied. 

 Hermione nodded and subsided immediately. Harry wondered why she didn't approve of this method of fighting, when it had been her idea, the year before, to start DA.

 Well, maybe he'd find out sometime, it probably wasn't the best time to ask her, now.

 "What will do this morning?" Lily asked the little group.

 "Maybe we should go and visit Hagrid?" Hermione suggested. "After all, we don't go to see him much."

 Care of Magical Creatures classes had been subdued for some time, since the Hippocampi had gotten a disease before Christmas, and most of them were now dead. Classes were usually spent trying to take care of them, but it didn't work the best.

 "Yeah, I suppose," Ron agreed.

 "Lets," Harry and Lily said almost simultaneously.

 Together the group walked out of the Great Hall and down the sloping grounds to Hagrids' house.

 "Well 'ello there," Hagrid said, opening the door and peering out at them. "You'd best cum in, I s'pose …"

 "How are the hippocampi?" Harry asked, though he didn't _really_ want to talk about them.

 There was a look of momentary enthusiasm on Hagrids face, which quickly turned to sadness. "They don't seem t'be gettin' any better," he remarked sadly.

 "Oh, Hagrid," Lily said, padding forward to lay a hand on the half-giants' arm. 

 "Down t'only three now," he remarked, with a heavy sigh. "Still not sure what's wrong with them in the first place thou'."

 "Maybe you just have to let them go," Lily said quietly, "I know you love them, and I'm sure that they love you, and it's _very_ sad that they are all dying … but maybe it's meant to be."

 "You aren't going to start sounding like Trelawney are you?" Ron asked Lily, looking worried.

 "No, that bat is a lot more morbid than our Lily," Hagrid told Ron, smiling, his depressed expression lifting slightly.

 Harry checked his watch. "I'll have to leave in an hour," he told his friends, "I'm going to talk to Blaise, and see what can be worked out."

 Not completely a lie, he told himself virtuously.

 _Very close,_ Grypis remarked, _But not a lie, no._

***

 Hehe, I'm having fun waylaying the talk with Malfoy – I know that's what you're all waiting for *grins*, just I like I did with Tatsu's identity, remember? Boy, that was a LONG time ago …

 Well, NEXT chapter will be talking with Malfoy …

**It is my sad duty to announce that After the Dawn: The Philosopher's Stone is momentarily on HOLD. This is because of pressure from school, and different writing things I'm doing. When I finish this story, I'll work on AtD, then start the sequel to this one, as well as Chamber of Secrets … Sorry about this, but I don't want to divide my time and not update EITHER story for ages …**

Thanks:

Torifire126, Hunta, Sammy Solo, moony*padfoot, Faceless one, Dumbledave, jbfritz, HermioneGreen, Nerwen Faelvirin, dweem-angel, Vegita43, gaul1, TuxedoMac, fcuking cathy, Surarrin, black65, Nasser Himura, black65, Lord of Darkness13, misty43, athenakitty, Tortie, Locolisa, Goldengirl2, Songbreeze Swifteye, Aanchal, dnd4ever, parts-of-a-fish-girl, kraeg001, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, may-angel, telpesir, uNoeWho, jo0609, shy3wolf, Kelei, Jaded Angel8, Clare, Foolofatuk, boing_bang_kerplunk, AnimeGurl, TatraMegami.


	87. Chapter Eighty Six

In Every Darkness

Chapter Eighty Six

5.2.1997

 "Where is he?" Blaise muttered, prowling up and down the floor of the Room of Requirement. Draco was waiting a few corridors away, waiting for Blaise to come and tell him all was well and that he could come to speak with Harry.

 … If Harry decided to turn up.

 What if he did change is mind? Blaise wondered suddenly, her stomach churning with sudden worry. Though she knew that Draco would rather speak with someone who _wasn't_ Harry Potter, she knew also that the Slytherin boy had allowed his hopes to rise, with the idea that just perhaps, Harry Potter would be able to come up with something to alter the life his father had long ago planned out for him.

 "Blaise?" Harry strode through the door so quietly that she started violently.

 "Sorry," he told her with a light grin. "Where's Malfoy?"

 "Waiting a couple of corridors away – he wants me to make sure it isn't a trap," Blaise replied.

 Harry's eyes shadowed slightly, "it did occur to me that a trap could be a good idea, however, it would have been a breach of trust. I said I would meet with Malfoy, to speak with him, and so I will. I'm trusting that _you_ are not _his_ trap, leading me into something I won't like, as Ron would have me believe."

 "It's no trap _I'm_ aware of," Blaise said, still for some reason hurt that Ron did not trust her.

 "If Malfoy agrees, why don't you stay for the meeting?" Harry suggested, "Since I trust you, and apparently he does."

 Blaise wasn't at all sure why the knowledge that Harry trusted her (or rather, him _saying_ he trusted her) was so important to her, but it was. "I'll ask him," she assured Harry, and hurried off to find Draco.

 "Well?" the blonde, blue eyed Slytherin boy demanded.

 "He's there," Blaise confirmed, "and it's no trap. He suggested that I stay for the meeting though, if that was alright with you." 

 Draco looked relieved, apparently having wanted to ask it, but being unsure whether he should. "Yeah, that would be fine," he said, coolly.

 Blaise sighed internally, Draco had already thanked her once in the last two days, she couldn't hope for him do so again any time soon. "Let's go then," she suggested, and saw a spasm of doubt ripple over Draco's face, before it was smoothed away, and the pair of them were strolling down the corridor, Draco managing to look like he was completely in control and calm, despite the fact that Blaise was sure he was feeling _very_ nervous about this.

 "I've been here before," Draco remarked suddenly, seeing the door that led to the Room of Requirement. 

 "Harry told me about that," Blaise remarked.

 "Really? He tell you much about himself?"

 "No, not really. I don't ask about his past very often, and he usually chooses not to speak of it … he'd rather forget most of it, I suppose."

 "Why?"

 "He isn't interested in fame," Blaise shrugged, "I'm not sure why, but that's just the case."

 Draco was processing this information when Harry swung the door open. "Hello," Harry Potter said, standing easily in the doorway. Draco saw that the Gryffindors wand was up his sleeve, easily reached, though the boy didn't hold it in his hands, which was a little reassuring.

 "Come in," Harry said coolly, stepping aside.

 As he walked into the room, Draco examined the room, and realised immediately that it was very different from the last time he'd seen it. There was a merry little blaze crackling in a fire place, with lounges and chairs filling a fairly small room, and a table just before the fire, upon which were set three mugs of foaming hot butterbeer.

 "You mean you actually made an _effort_ for this meeting, Potter?" Draco asked before he could help himself.

 "It pays to have friends amongst the house-elves," Harry said evenly, but there was a touch of dislike in his voice now, stronger than before. Draco cursed – if he was going to get _anywhere_ with this talk, he would have to watch his tongue.

 "Sorry, habit dies hard," he apologised, hardly believing that he was lowering himself to apologise to a _Gryffindor_, let alone Potter.

 Harry nodded coolly. There was something absent about his features, as if he was not wholly there, and though Malfoy did not know it, this was exactly the case.

 "Please, sit," Harry said, waving at the lounges, seating himself in an armchair, close to the fire.

 Draco sat, with Blaise beside him, on one of the lounges facing Harry.

 "So, Malfoy, what is you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry asked, pretending to have no idea.

 "I … I want to join your side," Draco said slowly.

 "My side? I wasn't aware I had one," Harry remarked, "but I know what you mean – you _mean_ that you wish to change sides from the dark, and join the _light_ side."

 "Yes," Draco said.

 Harry nodded slowly, "I see … why?"

 Draco took a deep breath, "After seeing what happened to my father last year, I started to wonder," he said slowly, "wonder if all people on the dark side would end up that way. I put it out of my mind, because I thought that being a Malfoy and supporting the Dark Lord were synonymous … then earlier this year, I saw you and your little group of friends help with stalling a full Death Eater attack, and I started to wonder even more.

 "As this school year has progressed, I've seen more and more signs that supporting the Dark Lord means ending up a prisoner, stripped of everything, or dead.

 "I don't want that to happen to me."

 Harry nodded slowly. "I see what you mean, there have been plenty of successful Death Eater raids, of course, but that's just against helpless Muggles, whenever Death Eater's come up against competition, they invariably fare the worst from the encounters."

 It was Draco's turn to nod.

 "So, you've told me why you wish to change sides … now how about you tell me why you chose _now_ to do so," Harry said, again knowing full-well the answer.

 "Because my father wants me to go and be marked by the Dark Lord in twelve days time," Draco said, "I've been having all these doubts, but now I have been forced to act, unless I wish to have my destiny once more decided for me by my father."

 "So you've come to talk to me … again, why?"

 "Because … despite the bad feelings that have been between us pretty much since we first met, I know that you are worthy of trust. You seem to be fairly good at finding your way into danger, and taking your friends with you, but you always support your friends, and no one I've heard of has had any _real_ reason to doubt your trustworthiness."

 "Would you have gone to Dumbledore, had he been here?"

 "No, I don't know much about him, and I've seen him make plenty of mistakes, despite the fact that he is supposed to be the greatest wizard of our time," Draco replied. 

 Harry nodded. "So, what can you do about your decision?" he asked, sounding for all the world like some sort of councillor. "Your father is free, and you are surrounding by many students who are either Death Eaters, or headed that way … do you really think that they will hesitate to harm you if you turned from your fathers path?" 

 "No, I don't. I'm not stupid," Draco replied. "That's another reason I wanted to talk to you. I need to find a way of changing sides which won't result in my being hurt by my former allies throughout the year, and then most likely killed the moment I return home in summer." 

 "I have only one possible solution to that particular trouble," Harry said thoughtfully after a moment, "but I need to talk to someone else about it before I can say what it is. You have, however, convinced me that you are sincere in your resolve, so I will do anything possible to help out."

 "OK …"

 "Meet me here again tomorrow afternoon, in study time," Harry said, "I should have completed everything I need to by then."

 Draco nodded, hardly daring to trust that Harry had actually found a solution so quickly. He didn't question it though, there would be time for that tomorrow, if Harry didn't have anything to tell him.

 "I'll see you then," he told the Gryffindor briefly, then stood and left.

 "Are you going to tell me the solution?" Blaise asked.

 "Not yet," Harry said with a grin. "But you're invited to that meeting to, if you want to come and Malfoy is willing."

 Blaise nodded, then she too stood and left. 

 The moment the door closed behind Blaise, Harry stood up and the room changed around him. He tossed down the last of his butterbeer in a single gulp, and scooped up his invisibility cloak, draping it over his shoulders before he strode from the room.

 Invisible to the eyes of the castles inhabitants, Harry prowled down into the dungeons, heading for Snape's office, words already flashing through his mind to begin his talk with the Potions professor.

 _Really Severus, that deserves more than an _D, Remus spoke, as he always seemed to be doing. Severus was _attempting_ to mark the work of the fifth year Gryffindor students.

 **Pray tell, why? **Severus wanted to know.

 _The facts are majority correct, the setting out is acceptable and the spelling is near-perfect,_ Remus replied. _I'll accept that she doesn't know exactly what she is talking about, but at the same time, I think it deserves an acceptable._

 **But she had this fact here wrong**, Severus pointed out.

 _You gave that girl from Slytherin an E, and she had the same mistake_, Remus pointed out.

 **Oh fine**, Severus scrawled an angry A on the top of the assignment and moved on to the next one. Remus abated his protests, happy to have helped yet another one of Severus Snape's victims out.

 Everyone had noticed that since his return from 'holiday' Severus had become more and more fair with his marking, a fact which the no one could understand, but which everyone who wasn't in Slytherin was happy about.

 However, Severus was fated not to get time to mark this new essay when a rap sounded on the door. Severus glanced at his Detentions book, but there wasn't anyone written on it … how strange. There was, voluntarily, some student knocking on his door. He knew that it wasn't a teacher because the rest of them were all busy showing people around, and had already been to the dungeons.

 "Enter!" he called out.

 The door opened and the last person he expected to see strolled in.

 "Potter."

 "Professor."

 "What are you doing here?" Severus demanded, eyes narrowed. His eyes flickered towards the pensieve on the opposite of the room, and he had to forcibly keep himself in his seat, rather than rush over and hide it from view.

 "I wanted to talk to you," Harry replied.

 Severus felt a little faint. Not only was Potter apparently _voluntarily_ in his office, the Gryffindor boy claimed he had come only to _talk_! Impossible.

 "Then you may leave. The door is behind you."

 "No," Potter replied.

 "Excuse me?"

 "I said, no. This is important. I'd hardly bother to come if it wasn't," Potter pointed out.

 "Fine. Sit down, and don't touch anything then," Severus said, now deciding that he was interested and wanted to hear what the boy claimed to be 'important'.

 Without protest, Potter obeyed.

 "Well?" Severus demanded when Potter didn't start talking, "I do have other better things to be doing, you know."

 "Malfoy seems to want to change sides," Harry said, staring at a point on the opposite wall, rather than look at Severus.

 "What do you mean?"

 "I mean, he has decided that living in his fathers shadow isn't the way he wants to exist, and he wants to join _our_ side, Professor."

 "And why do you think that?"

 "I was just talking to him. He said that his father has summoned him to be marked by Voldemort, and he isn't sure that that's the way he wants to go."

 "Really – and this concerns me why?"

 "Well, he obviously can't just refuse – Voldemort would order him killed immediately. So he needs away out."

 "Again, why come to me?"

 "Isn't it obvious?" Potter demanded coolly, "He can't _not_ join the Death Eaters, or he'll be killed, but he can't _join_ them either, or he'd be turning his back on his right to chose his own life."

 "So …"

 Potter sighed in exasperation, "The only option left to him is to become a spy," the boy said.

 Severus nearly hit himself over the head, feeling stupid that he hadn't seen it before. It _had_ been rather glaringly obvious. Potter knew he himself was a spy for the Order, so who better to come to.

 "So that probably means he should talk to you, since you are also a spy in the Death Eater ranks, you can tell him what to expect, and help him stay alive through it," Potter summed up.

 "You haven't told Malfoy about my being a spy, have you?" Severus asked, his voice sharp and stern, though within his walled mind he was nearly gibbering with worry.

 Potter gave him a _look_. "Of course not. What do you take me for, an idiot?"

 "Mind your language Potter," Severus said, happy to be back on firm ground. "What is it, then, that you want me to do for Mr. Malfoy?"

 "Talk to him. Tell him what's necessary – perhaps share your memories with him. You've been through a similar experience to what he's going through now, I'm sure he'll appreciate your advice," Potter shrugged. "I am in a similar situation to Malfoy – I was born on the side of the light and have been raised to remain on it. Unlike Malfoy, I do not have reason to doubt my loyalty, so I cannot really give him much advice."

 "Very well Potter. I'll help Mr. Malfoy – bring him here sometime."

 "Will tomorrow afternoon suit? I told him I'd meet with him again then and tell him if my plan would work."

 "Tomorrow afternoon will be fine," Severus replied. "Now kindly remove yourself from my office."

 "Gladly," Potter assured him, and did just that.

_ See, he isn't that bad at all_, Remus pointed out. 

 **Will you just shut up?** Severus asked. **I'm not interested in revising my opinion of Mr. Potter any further than I have. I am helping only because Draco is involved.**

 _Whatever you say. But you wouldn't have known that you needed to help Draco if Harry hadn't come to you. He's a forgiving child, you should give him a chance._

 **I'm not interested.**

 _Your loss then, I suppose_.

 There we go, Draco has chosen a side, and will be soon implementing his plan to join the Death Eaters and be a spy! Yay for Draco!

Thanks:

Dweem-angel, Hunta, kp13, kraeg001, RelfectionsOfReality, Nerwin Faelvirin, Nphipps, Dumbledave, athenakitty, Vegita43, Musicstarlover, Naurien, Nicoletta, SWAC, Prongs4, torifire126, cantfindagoodname, Stix-the-Rebel, Nasser Himura, Kelei, Romm, Laen, jbfritz, Carolina06, gaul1, uNoeWho, fcuking cathy, misty43, Elvira, Iniysa, tortie, OrionTheHunter, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, HermioneGreeen, dnd4ever, moonypadfoot, Narishma, bigstu, parts-of-a-fish-girl, Songbreeze Swifteye, TuxedoMac, EriEka127, Goldengirl, adele, Y401-F4N, RoguesHeart, pixielax06, Tessa.

WolfMoon

**Hunta**: Yeah, Neko's named for cats, it's her 'group name' within the modifiers. Tatsu's is the same, and he also gave up being called by his birth name – I'll go into that later.


	88. Chapter Eighty Seven

In Every Darkness

Chapter Eighty Seven

5.2.1997

 "How was your meeting with Blaise?" Hermione asked when Harry walked through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room where his friends were waiting for him.

 "Fine," Harry replied, "We may have the beginnings of a plan to help her out in Slytherin. I'll tell you about it if it gets any further."

 "OK," Hermione replied.

 "Where's Ron?"

 "Playing chess with Lily over there," Hermione pointed, and Harry found his other two friends in a circle of enthusiastic house-mates, who were all supporting one side or the other, and giving advise, whether it was wanted or not.

 "Have they been playing long?"

 "This is their third match, they've decided for best of three. They each won one of the other two matches," Hermione replied, smiling faintly. "Ron won the first, narrowly, and then Lily won the second."

 Harry nodded. "I might go over and watch. It'll be interesting, watching Ron play against someone who actually stands a chance."

 Hermione smiled slightly, "I'll just finish this extra-credit assignment for Professor Flitwick," she said, "and then maybe I'll join you."

 "It's not like you _need_ extra credit," Harry pointed out.

 "I know, but I liked studying," Hermione replied, "and we've had a two day break from homework, so it's not like I had anything else to do."

 Harry smiled slightly and walked away. Hermione had become a lot looser in some respects, but she still loved to study. The one thing that he thought she would retain for the rest of her life.

 "Who's winning?" Harry asked as he joined the crowd around his friends.

 "At the moment it's a tie," Seamus replied from beside him. "They've lost equal number of players, and neither has gotten into a check mate yet."

 Harry looked at chess board, and immediately noted that it didn't seem to have changed amazingly from the original set-up for a game. There were a few pawns, a bishop and queen on the centre field, but that was about it.

 "How long have they been playing this game?" He asked.

 "Twenty minutes, I guess," Seamus shrugged. "They've each moved maybe five times now. It's Lily's move," he added.

 Harry nodded.

 A little over an hour later, Lily won the game – they'd ended up with Ron having a king and one castle (or rook), and Lily having her king and a bishop left, and Lily had managed to corner Ron to emerge the victor of the tournament, much to Ron's disgust.

 "Well, you won the last time you two played," Hermione pointed out, to try and sooth Ron's injured ego. Chess was one of the few things at which he excelled, and Harry thought it was probably a good thing that he had some competition.

 "Good game," Lily said, grinning at Ron. "I haven't met as good a player as you in quite a while – you've actually beaten my in two of three best-of-three matches!"

 Ron cheered up a little now, realizing this for the truth. It was OK for Lily to win once in a while, _he_ still held the chess champion's title.

 "Finished that extra-credit?" Lily asked Hermione, rolling her eyes at Ron and Harry.

 "Yes," Hermione replied, delicately scribing in the last word on a three-feet long parchment. "Just finished."

 "What shall we do now? It's not even dark yet," Lily asked.

 "Hmm. Well, Harry and Ron, you two could certainly use some extra-credit work in Charms and Transfiguration," Hermione pointed out.

 "No!" Ron protested immediately.

 "Ron, you've had three days practically free of work, it won't kill you to do something now," Hermione pointed out in exasperation.

 Harry was thinking. He was very good at the practical part of Charms now, and fairly good at Transfiguration too, but he was still quite behind on theory, as Sirius usually couldn't be bothered to cover much of it in their dreaming lessons.

 "If you will I will," he offered Ron. "You can chose the subject."

 Ron sighed, "I suppose you're right," he admitted grudgingly to Hermione. "May as well do some work on Charms … You've already done an essay though, so what are you going to do?"

 "Some background reading on the founding of the Ministry of Magic," Hermione replied promptly. "I got interested in it last year – wondering how someone like Fudge got into power."

 Harry smiled slightly. "Have fun," he said doubtfully.

 "Oh I will!" Hermione assured him. "We only covered it briefly in History of Magic, and it's really quite interesting. Did you know that the Ministry was first founded by Merlin as a means of controlling the rising numbers of wizards turning to the Dark Side? So Aurors are the oldest Ministry sub-division, around which everything else formed!"

 "Whatever," Harry smiled slightly. "What about you, Lily?"

 "I should probably do some extra-credit Potions work," Lily admitted tiredly. "I'm still not very good at the theory of potions. I get all the practical stuff, it seems second nature when I _see_ the ingredients, but if you just ask me what I need to get something, I just don't know … I totally screwed up on my last test though. I really need to do some extra-credit."

 "OK then, we three are doing extra credit work, and Hermione's reading. Let's go," Ron said wearily.

 Harry reflected that it was good thing that all of their professors had posted lists of extra-credit assignments they could do to catch up if they fell behind. Hermione, being Hermione, was calmly working her way through all of these, plus all of their class work, so it would come as no surprise when she got the highest in their year, a fact of which there was absolutely no doubt.

 "I can't believe that Potter could come up with an answer to my problem in all of ten minutes," Draco remarked as he and Blaise walked down to the dungeons together.

 "I don't know. Maybe he was already thinking of something. I told him a little bit about what you were going through before the meeting, because he wanted to know if I thought you were sincere," Blaise replied.

 "Then why did he ask to hear it all from me again?"

 "Probably to make double sure that you were sincere," Blaise shrugged, "he's a pretty smart guy, Harry. I think he was testing you. You hear about those people who can read lies in peoples eyes, maybe he was doing something like that to you."

 "Yeah, maybe," Draco agreed.

 They went by way of the entrance hall and Blaise glanced over at the notice board. "Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks," she remarked.

 "You going?" Draco asked.

 "Yeah," Blaise replied, "I need to buy some supplies, plus a present for a cousins birthday."

 "Would you like some company?" Draco asked.

 "Depends on who's offering," Blaise smiled back.

 "Me," Draco said simply.

 "Then company could be nice."

 "It's a date then," Draco said with a smile, and Blaise was surprised that her insides were quivering slightly when he said it. She'd gotten over her two year long crush on Draco by the end of third year!

 Not trusting her voice to speak, Blaise just nodded.

 "Luciusss."

 "Yes my lord?"

 "You have failed me _again_," the Dark Lord hissed angrily, baleful red eyes glaring down at his kneeling servant.

 "I cannot apologise for that failure enough, my lord," Lucius Malfoy said, knowing that there was no chance of avoiding torture. Hopefully, however, he could escape this experience with his life.

 "Yet you failed along with many of my servants, so the failure is not completely your fault, I suppose … still, all who fail must be punished, so … _crucio_!"

 Lucius Mafloy fell to the ground, writhing in agony, his tortured screams music to the dark lords ears. But in some deep, well hidden corner of his brain, Malfoy Senior was glad that he still had his life.

 Suddenly the agony disappeared, and Lucius raised his trembling body to his knees, "Thank you my lord, you are merciful," whispered the man.

 "I am rarely merciful. But you as yet serve a purpose for me, and therefore I will let you live … for now. You had better hope that your son is more promising than you, Lucius!"

 "He will be, my Lord! And will be here to be marked in but a few weeks."

 "I hope so Lucius, for _your_ sake, as well as his."

 "Yes, my Lord!"

 "Get out of my sight!"

 Lucius scrambled to obey, stumbling from the chamber on quivering legs.

 "How do you like England?" Headmistress McGonagall asked of Neko, as the two women stood, looking out over the serene lake in front of Hogwarts.

 "I really like it," Neko said, staring into the still waters, not looking at her companion. "I know I a lot of my companions look forward to returning home to Japan, but I fee like I've just arrived home, here in England."

 "Would you consider staying here?" McGonagall enquired, "if you like it here so much?"

 "You know, perhaps I will. I know Tatsu would like to have one of his old friends around, and I've missed him. He was the closest thing I had to a brother for many years – when he came back to England last June, I really felt that I'd lost someone," Neko replied. "Harry's a nice kid, and if I stayed here, I'd be living with them, most likely."

 "I'm sure they would be happy to have you. If you do decide to stay, I hope you know that you, like Tatsu, will always be welcome here at Hogwarts," Minerva said.

 "Thank you," replied Neko, and meant it.

 Minerva smiled in return, "You're welcome. I hope that you will make use of the invitation."

 "I hope so too," Neko smiled. "I think most of us will be leaving in a couple more days, after we've done the sheilds."

 "There are some that I won't be missing at all," Minerva remarked. "That American, Sam, for one."

 "We don't much like him either – but we swore that we would train any who had the Modifying talent, and he is one like that. We are bound."

 Harry put the last sentences on his charms extra-credit assignment, and then handed it over to Hermione to read through it one last time, make absolutely sure there were no spelling errors or the like.

 "Perfect Harry," she told him with a slight smile. "You're done!"

 "How about me?" Ron handed over his work, which he had just copied onto a fresh piece of parchment, as Harry had been doing not long before.

 Hermione skimmed over it. "Yes, that's done," she said.

 "Finally!" Ron threw down his quill and looked at Harry, "Why did I do that?"

 "Because you needed the extra marks," replied Hermione sternly. "You've been handing in several of your assignments late, you only got seventy per cent on that last test. This should get your marks up again."

 "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ron replied dully.

 "Now how about you do some transfiguration extra-credit?" Hermione suggested, grinning wickedly.

 "No way!" was the response from both of her friends.

 "Well, why don't we go down to the kitchens and have a midnight snack?" Lily suggested.

 "At ten-thirty?" Hermione asked dubiously.

 "Why not? We'll probably be asleep by midnight, so we won't be able to then," Lily said practically.

 "No," Hermione replied. "It's not fair on the house-elves."

 The rest of the group sighed in exasperation. "May as well stay then, I suppose," was the eventual decision they reached – mostly because they didn't want to get a lecture on house elf rights from Hermione.

 On the next day, classes went on with the normal dull monotony that was school work, occasionally given flare by performing new spells.

 All through the day, something in Harry's head _itched_, and he knew that it was the Modifiers working with wizards from the Ministry of Magic setting up the new, never seen before warding spells.

 Despite the fact that he would lose Neko as a teacher when the Modifiers left, Harry half hoped that the job would be over soon – it was very hard to concentrate in classes, and as Hermione was reminding them far too often, the exams were coming up in just one and a half months time.

 He was glad when the school day finished, and he went down to the Great Hall to eat lunch with his friends. During the meal, he made eye contact with Draco and nodded slightly. He wanted to see the Slytherin boy after lunch.

 "Well?" Draco asked, as he and Harry met up in an out of the way corridor on third floor, where they had agreed to meet the day before.

 "We can help you," Harry replied.

 "Who's we?" Draco asked suspiciously.

 "Go to Professor Snape's office – he's expecting you," Harry replied.

 "Snape!" Draco hissed, "he's a Death Eater!"

 "He is that … but he is no longer loyal to that cause. Go and talk to him, he'll help you out."

 "…Thanks," Draco said unwilling.

 "Don't mention it," Harry shrugged.

 "And look, Potter – just because you helped me, and I've changed sides, doesn't make us friends, just to be perfectly clear," Draco warned.

 "I know," Harry replied, "My becoming friends with you would be more than Ron could bare anyway – we'd have to send him gibbering to St. Mungo's mental ward. We don't have to like each other, Malfoy – just be able to work together … on the rare occasion."

 "I'll be acting the same as I always have," Draco added.

 "I know that to. You'd jeapordise your position if you did otherwise," Harry agreed. "I'm fine with keeping going the way we are. I know you don't mean things completely anymore, and besides, we've been acting this way for nearly six years – it'd be weird to stop. Good luck, Malfoy, you're going to need it."

 Draco nodded, and watched the Gryffindor boy stride away down the corridor, heading, no doubt, for the library. Then, with a little shake, he turned and walked down towards the dungeons, and the office of one Severus Snape.

That's it for today folks! In the next two weeks I have a grand total of 7 tests (four in Japanese, one in Quadratic Equations, one on the History of Woman and Aboriginal rights and one on Chemistray – yay.) So I don't know what you can look for in the way of updates. On a lighter note, I've just started week 5 of nine, and another two week holiday is rapidly aproaching! Yay! (really this time!)

Thanks:

Wadeva, fcuking cathy, dweem-angel, Surarrin, torifire126, PhoenixPadfoot89, ThunderCN, RoguesHeart, walker-of-the-shadow-path, athenakitty, jbfritz, Nphipps, Dumbledave, HermioneGreen, Carolina06, Charmed88, Laen, Tortie, Wytil, Kelei, Stix-the-Rebel, Y401-F4N, Nicoletta, Nerwen Elendil, Call-me-00Kat, Nerwen Faelvirin, cantfindagoodname, gaul1, pixilax06, Nasser Himura, LunaLovegood61, moonypadfoot, TuxedoMac, texasjeanette, parts-of-a-fish-girl, dnd4ever, MinyLou, NarcolepticSheep, EriEka127, HPBeatles, Hunta, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, HPBeatles, aschowin, telpesir, MindyLou, uNoeWho, hptotshot3, Maestra, Killersponges, Y401-F4N, jess, jess.

**ThunderCN**: I'm sorry, but I fail to see your reasoning with Lucius loving Draco – besides, he loves himself more. I'm going from my interpretation of the books, not yours, so please just accept what I'm doing. Lucius is the most important thing to Lucius, and he thinks that maybe his son will do well, which will refelct on him and help him win the Dark Lord's favour back.


	89. Chapter Eighty Eight

**ATTENTION:** **I will no longer be sending out emails to people when I've updated, unless you actually ask me too – this is mainly because ff.net has this service available, and also because it's impossible to update the list when people stop reading, or don't want it and forget to tell me … I think it will work easier if you just enable author alerts and put me on the list. **

**Thank you.**

In Every Darkness

Chapter Eighty Eight

9.2.1997

"Well Tatsu, it would seem that this is, again, goodbye," Hanako smiled slightly at the Englishman.

 "For a short time only," Tatsu replied, bowing.

 The Modifiers had finished their work now, and would be returning to Japan in half an hours time. Tatsu would miss them, somewhat, but it would not be long till the week-long Easter holiday, when Neko had promised to visit again.

 Hanako bowed. "Don't stay away too long," she ordered him, smiling slightly, "You might learn bad habits."

 "I doubt it," Tatsu assured her. "But I will return to Japan whenever I can. That I can promise, though how long I will stay will remain unknown."

 Hanako nodded and walked away. Tatsu had already farewelled most of his friends among the Modifiers, now only Neko remained.

 "Well, Tatsu, there's no need for sad goodbyes, I'll be coming back soon enough … perhaps for good."

 They'd talked about this over the last few days. Neko had enjoyed being in England, and hanging with Tatsu and Harry – now she was thinking of moving in with them on Privet Drive during the summer holidays.

 "Perhaps, and I hope so," Tatsu agreed with a smile. "Take care of yourself, Neko, until our next meeting."

 "Don't let Harry fall behind on the katana, Tatsu, or I'll have to re-teach him when I return," Neko warned, smiling.

 "Of course not," Tatsu pretended to be furious with the very idea of this, and they both laughed and embraced. "Till we next meet," Tatsu said softly.

 Neko only nodded, not speaking. Tatsu saw the traces of tears in her eyes, and completely understood her silence.

 He stood to one side of the steps of Hogwarts, as the students came milling out of the school, all in full uniform, and formed ranks in front of the castle, first years at front, going back to seventh years.

 Tatsu could see Harry standing, a few ranks ahead, eyes to the front, appearing calm, but he knew that if he were to attack the young boy, he would be in for a challenge, no matter how unprepared he was.

 On cue, the whole school spoke out together, thanking the Modifiers for their efforts, and saying that they were welcome back again.

 After that, the Modifiers took their leave by Portkey, and the school students disintegrated, and the teachers wondered off to finish whatever it was that they had to do – most likely marking endless rounds of tests and assignments that they insisted on giving for homework.

 "Harry, could I talk to you?" Tatsu stopped his young ward before the boy could go very far.

 "Of course, I'll see you at the library in a minute guys," Harry said to his friends, who nodded and headed on inside.

 "Harry, I think I'll be going back to the Little Whinging tomorrow, I need to get back home and find a job and that sort of thing …"

 "I understand," Harry assured him. "I knew you wouldn't be staying long after the Modifiers went. You have your own life, I know that. I'll be able to keep practicing unarmed and with the katana while you are gone, and you can always come back one day a week and teach me a few new things."

 "So I can," Tatsu smiled, "So I can. In that case, I think I'd better go and pack my bags and head back to Privet Drive."

 "I'll see you sometime then," Harry said, and the two of them embraced, before Harry headed on his way to meet up with his friends, and Tatsu returned to his rooms to grab what he needed before flooing home. As a squib, his house was allowed to be on the network, for which he was grateful – to Modify a spell to get himself home, he needed to find a spell caster willing to cast the spell first. It was much easier this way.

 "What did Tatsu want?" Lily asked.

 "Just telling me that he's going home," Harry replied.

 "Oh … you'll miss him, won't you?"

 "Yes – but I can deal with it," Harry said, a little irritably, "I've got things that I can do in the way of the training, and he'll come back once a week to go over things and that sort of thing."

 "We're doing our Transfiguration reports," Hermione told Harry, "the one's about the best way in which to transfigure a inanimate object into an animate one."

 "I remember," he replied. They'd only gotten the assignment that day, and it was due in a week's time, and they had a Potions assignment, a Care of Magical Creatures report and extra-credit to try and catch up with grades in all subjects.

 Without another word, the group settled down to their work, quietly doing as much as they could, all of them occasionally breaking the silence of the library by asking Hermione to clarify on some point or another (either on the work itself or grammar).

 "Professor?" Draco Malfoy called quietly from the doorway to Professor Snape's office.

 "Come in Draco," Severus called out.

 It was their second meeting. Draco had come the day that Har-Potter had told him that Severus could help him out in his problem.

 Severus had told Draco all about being a spy and working for Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. Draco had recognised this as his only option now, if he wanted to take his future into his own hands, which he certainly did.

 Draco had been at first amazed that his fathers long time associate, and almost friend, who he had thought to be a loyal Death Eater, was a spy. But as Severus had talked, he had realised that it did make sense, in some ways.

 Also in their last meeting they had spoken a little of what went on in Death Eater meetings. In this meeting, there would be a little of that, but not much. Severus wanted to teach Draco Occlumency to a higher degree than Draco had been schooled in by his father.

 This, Draco knew, would be _very_ important in Death Eater meetings, because he would have to be able to perfectly conceal the fact that he was a spy for the other side – or he would die.

 "It's a dangerous game, double-siding," Severus had told him, "and far too many spies meet their fate alone in an enemies camp. It takes a lot of courage to be a spy – more than the average soldier would have. A soldier has his friends around him, and attacks with them, with someone always there to watch his back. A spy has nothing but his or her own intelligence and what few resources they might find."

 Draco had nodded his head, and had thought about those words for a long time over the week. He could certainly see where Severus was coming from, and it made him feel obscurely proud to be doing something so selfless and brave … he admitted that this was a little egotistic, but at the same time couldn't help the feeling.

10.2.1997

 "Well Blaise, shall we go?" Draco asked his friend at the Slytherin table as breakfast ended and people started heading out towards Hogsmeade for a day of freedom.

 "Yes," Blaise replied, standing up. Draco noticed she looked a little nervous, and wondered why … well, it was her business, really.

 "Aren't you going to walk _me_ to Hogsmeade, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson demanded, stalking up to the pair of them.

 "No," Draco replied simply, "I'm walking with Blaise today."

 "You can't!" Pansy informed, eyes flashing coldly, "You're _my_ boyfriend, and you're going to walk with _me_."

 Blaise wished she could sink into the floor. All of the Slytherin, and most of the rest of the school, were turning to look at the scene with interest.

 "I don't want to," Draco informed Pansy.

 "Too bad!" Snarled the pug-faced girl. "You're my boyfriend and you're coming with me! That's final, got it?"

 "You don't own me, Parkinson," Draco's voice was suddenly harsh and cold, and one could almost swear that the temperature had dropped by a few degrees. "I make my own choices, independently of you – but if you are going to insist that while I remain your boyfriend, I do what you tell me to … well, I think perhaps it's time you found a _new_ boyfriend. Because I'm not interested. Come, Blaise."

 With that, Draco turned away from a gaping Pansy Parkinson, and slipped his arm through Blaise's, striding from the Great Hall, grey eyes a storm of fury.

 The moment they were gone, a storm of noise broke out in the Great Hall, and several Slytherin girls strode straight past Pansy, who still looked shocked, without even glancing at her – girls that had been her friends this morning.

 "I guess now that she isn't Malfoy's favourite, no one wants to be her friend any more," Hermione observed, no pity in her voice. After some of the things that Pansy had done to Hermione in the past, no one could blame this approaching.

 "Probably," Harry agreed. "What's the bet Blaise has a lot more friends in a few hours?"

 "This is part of your plan, isn't it? To keep Blaise safe in Slytherin?" Hermione said, eyes widening as inspiration struck.

 "In a way," Harry replied. Of course, there was no such thing as the plan he'd been mentioning to his friends, but oh well … it worked out well either way – Blaise was safe and Malfoy got to chose his own life for once.

 "Well, are we heading for Hogsmeade now?"

 "Lets," Ron said immediately standing up.

 Lily, Hermione and Harry laughed, getting to their feet and heading for the doorway that led to the grounds.

 "Pansy sure looked upset," Blaise remarked, realising this was not a very diplomatic way to begin a conversation.

 "Her own problem. No one owns a Malfoy," Draco snarled, obviously still angry, "She's had it coming for a while now – getting all clingy and possessive …"

 "She'll lose most of her support within Slytherin you know," Blaise said slowly, "I mean, most of the older students jump when you say to, so now all the girls will try and become friends with whoever they think will give them standing in your eyes."

 "You, in other words," anger was receding, and Draco smiled slightly.

 Blaise was slightly baffled, "Why m- oh, of course. Because I'm the one you walked out with!" she answered her question before she could even finish voicing it.

 "Exactly," Draco agreed. "I hope you're ready for that …"

 "I'll just have to be," Blaise sighed, "though it might make it hard for me to meet with DA sometimes."

 "Yes, that could be a problem," Draco remarked. Blaise had told him all about DA recently, because he'd seemed so interested and was being so nice – and Harry trusted him now.

 "I'll work something out," she sighed, not feeling hugely hopeful about this.

 "I'll help, if I can, since this _is_ partly my fault," Draco told her.

 "Thanks," Blaise smiled up at him, only now full realising that he was about five inches taller than she was. She'd never really been close enough – or thinking of such things – to notice this before.

 She really was going to enjoy today.

In Every Darkness

Chapter 89

17.2.1997

 It was very early morning – Draco had made his excuses to the school, or had pretended to, saying that this mother was sickly and he had to return home to visit her for a couple of days.

 Headmistress McGonagall and Severus Snape were the only one's of Hogwarts staff who knew the truth about his departure, Potter and Blaise the only one's among the students.

 Thinking of Blaise made Draco's lips curl up in a smile, a true smile, as thinking of Pansy never had. He looked forward to returning from this 'visit home' so that he could see her again.

 Draco shook his head – he'd never thought about anyone like this before. Why was he starting now? Of all times, this was one of the worst.

 He was about to walk, virtually unarmed, straight into an enemies strong hold, and he was thinking about a girl.

 Draco sighed – not totally unarmed. Every afternoon since he'd had his second meeting with Severus, he'd been practicing Occlumency, so he was armed after a fashion, he supposed.

 Slowly, Draco raised himself his bed in the Slytherin boys dormitory, and unwilling strode down the hallway to the common room. The room seemed empty, but for that Draco was grateful.

 "You're up early," a soft, female voice spoke from behind him.

 Draco turned around, already knowing who he would fine. "Hello Blaise," he said softly.

 "Hi," she replied, stepped over to stand beside him in front of the fire. It might be February, but it was by no means warm yet. Despite the closeness of the fire, she was shivering slightly, so Draco put an arm around her shoulders.

 "How are you coping?" he asked her.

 Blaise made a face. "I'm still alive, so I suppose that's a good thing. Pansy hate's me and she's trying to regather her friends, but it doesn't seem to be working – I think this is being harder on her than it is on me…"

 "I don't know," Draco replied, "You're used to be alone, Pansy's used to having people fawning on her all the time … Now you've swapped places, it will be hard for both of you – but I don't care how hard it is on Pansy. She shouldn't have been happy with having support because of me."

 "Isn't that a little hard on her? I mean, I don't particularly like her, but didn't you, once?"

 "Not really. Our family has been friends for ages, and our parents wanted us to marry, but I'm not interested anymore," Draco replied.

 "Oh," Blaise replied, leaning tiredly against Draco's side.

 The boys heart began to beat faster, but he forced himself to think of other things. "Aren't _you_ up early?"

 "I wanted to say goodbye," Blaise replied.

 Draco blinked – she'd gotten up early, in the cold, just to say goodbye to him? No one but his mother had ever done that before … His father got up too, but that was mainly to make sure Draco remembered to uphold the family name proudly.

 "And to wish you luck."

 Draco smiled slightly. "Thank you," he said softly.

 "You're welcome," Blaise replied. "When do you have to leave?"

 "In a couple of minutes," Draco replied, no more loathe than ever to leave Hogwarts, or even the Slytherin common room.

 "Well then, I'd better hurry up, I suppose," Blaise smiled gently at him, "Goodbye Draco, and good luck."

 She twisted under his arm so she was standing in front of him, and slipped her arms around his waist. Draco responded immediately, hugging her back tightly.

 "Goodbye Blaise," he said, untangling himself from the embrace. "I'll be back soon enough."

 "I hope so," she replied, and her eyes betrayed the worry she clearly felt.

 Wishing he didn't have to even more than ever, Draco walked from the Slytherin common room and slowly headed across to Professor Snape's office, from where he would Floo 'home' to Malfoy Manor. It had never felt less like home than now.

 "Darling! You're here!" his mother was sitting by the fire place, neatly poised and carefully dressed for the occasion, her pale face held little emotion, but Draco knew that she was glad to see him.

 "Good morning Mother," he said formerly, stepping forward. They embraced stiffly. The Malfoy's were never one's to express emotions greatly, and Draco knew that his father did not like shows of emotion at all.

 "Oh, you've grown since I saw you last," Narcissa Malfoy said, smiling slightly. "Have you been learning lots at school?"

 "Yes, Mother," Draco replied.

 "How have you been doing in tests?"

 "Nearly always in the top five of the class."

 "I suppose that Mudblood upstart from Gryffindor is still beating you?" Lucius Malfoy drawled from the doorway, just on the threshold of the room.

 "I'm afraid so, Father."

 "You should study harder – show her that the purebloods are always the best," Lucius said sternly. Draco immediately realised that his father had been in pain recently – the dark lord must not have liked something he'd done.

 "I'll do my best to when I return to school," Draco said hurriedly, knowing that his father would be in a very bad mood for some time – no Malfoy liked being told they'd failed and being _punished_ for failure was worse.

 "Do better than that. You may rest here until tonight, then we go to the Dark Lord's fortress," Lucius said coldly, "You may speak with your mother, but after lunch come to my study, I have many things to instruct you on."

 "Yes father."

 Draco resigned himself to a formal day – put a step out of line when father was in a mood and it could end painfully. He knew that his father loved him as much as he could love anything – Draco was his heir, after all – but a Malfoy's love did not have much to say for it.

 Draco vowed silently that he would change that. When his own child was born, it would be into a world where that child could become whatever it wanted to become.

 Draco thought back to when he'd been young, only five or so, when his passion in life had been to become a painter … a Malfoy was tutored in all things, and young Draco had had a talent for painting, and a love of it.

 When he unwisely told his father of this ambition, the painting lessons abruptly stopped, and he was informed that painting was not a career that he could chose. Draco was a Malfoy and would become a politician, someone with _power_, to bring the Malfoy name more fame and recognition and to bring the family more money to fund dark ventures.

 "So, what have you been learning recently?"

 Draco walked slowly to his fathers study, he'd only recently finished eating lunch and didn't really want to join his father to learn what it was that his father had to instruct. He knew it would be something about joining the Death Eaters that night, but didn't know what.

 The study door loomed before him, and Draco raised his hand to knock softly three times upon the ancient wood. It was immediately pulled open and his father looked down upon him.

 "Come in, son," he said, stepping aside. Draco walked quickly into the room.

 "Sit," Lucius said expansively, gesturing. Draco blinked – his father had been in a bad mood this morning, but now it seemed to have disappeared. He sat before his father changed his mind.

 "You wished to see me father?" Draco resolved that even if his father seemed to be in a good mood, he should remain formal just in case.

 "Yes. Tonight you will begin your true life, your life as an ally of the Dark Lord – after tonight you will be permitted to speak his name in the company of his other followers and do his bidding as he orders you to, rather than through me. Tonight you will make me prouder of you than I ever have been before."

 Draco sighed inwardly. He felt almost as if he was betraying his father, since _he_ knew that he would not be joining the Dark Lord through reverence but rather through his desire to rule his own life, which meant he was turning his back on all that his father was now telling him he could have.

 He didn't want it anyway. Draco _knew_ he didn't want it, but it was still hard, seeing the fanatical gleam in his fathers eye. At that moment he knew without doubt that his own father would kill him in a second if he found out what Draco had done.

 The Dark Lord was more important to Lucius than his own son was.

 Night came too quickly, in Draco's opinion, and every minute seemed to flash past in a second as he willed time to slow. His father spent most of the afternoon telling him how to behave in the Dark Lords presence, from bowing and kissing robe hems to the nuances of where he should stand and how to speak when he was addressed by the lord.

 Draco did not eat that night, on his fathers recommendation. "It will hurt, and you don't want to go vomiting in front of everyone," his father had told him.

 Then they were flooing from the manor, his mother watching them sadly, and Draco could see she thought she'd lost both of her men to the Dark Lord.

 Narcissa had never been a Death Eater, never joined the Dark Lord, nor had she ever wanted to. She'd had a delicate upbringing and was not the sort of person that the would join the Death Eaters. She did not have her sisters sadistic streak.

 Draco shivered as he and his father (who was now dressed in a Death Eaters robes) walked into the stone fortress of the Dark Lord. There other figures in anonymous silver masks and black robes standing in the entrance way, wands on the fire, making sure that none entered who were not permitted to do so.

 "The Lord awaits you," one of them addressed Lucius, not looking at Draco at all.

 "Come," his father told him, and together they walked onwards. Draco felt hugely out of place, as he was only wearing normal robes, not the black Death Eater robes, or the silver masks.

 Draco and his father did not speak again as they walked through the seamless halls of unadorned black stone. Draco wondered how his father found his way, but didn't want to break the oppressive silence to ask.

 Finally they stopped in front of an ornate door. Draco's father raised his hand and knocked softly. It was immediately opened by a short, cringing man with a silver hand.

 Draco knew this must be Wormtail – a man his father despised – but didn't know any more than that. He had a feeling that the man was somehow important, but not why or how.

 "The Master is expecting you Lucius," Wormtail informed them, "and your son," there was some contempt in the man's tone, which put Draco's teeth on edge, but he could also hear the hints of cowardice, so he decided that the best option would be to ignore this individual.

 _Nothing_ could have prepared Draco fully for the sight of the Dark Lord. This … being … was more demon than human, with glaring red eyes, deathly pale skin, slitted, snake-like nostrils and an almost lipless mouth.

 He wanted to run and run and run and then hide under something, where those red eyes could never find him. Doing his best to control his disgust of this so called Dark Lord, Draco thanked his father for the fact that he had been taught to hide all of his emotions behind a still face – at least his 'master'-to be would not know his revulsion.

 Overcoming his initial horror at the sight of the Dark Lord, Draco turned his eyes upon the other people here. There were a lot more than he had expected, rank upon rank of silent black-clad silver-masked anonymous figures.

 Lucius dropped to his knees, and Draco immediately copied him, shuffling forward a little behind his father as they approached the Dark Lord.

 Lucius kissed the Lord's hems, and Draco was about to follow suit when the Dark Lord spoke, his voice hissing like a snakes. Draco was reminded of the time that Harry Potter had used Parsletongue back in first year at Hogwarts.

 "Draco Malfoy … rise," stiffly Draco did so, and his father backed away on hands and knees, then rose to his feet and slipped into the ranks of his fellows. Draco immediately lost sight of him.

 "My Lord," he said softly, bowing deeply, keeping his eyes on the floor, pretending awe and hiding his reluctance to look again upon the features of the thing before him.

 "Will you serve me Draco?"

 "Always my Lord. My life, my soul and my wand are yours," Draco said, the silvery phrases dripping easily from his tongue. His father had not prepared him for this happening, he would have to depend upon his wits to keep him alive.

 "Good, good," the Dark Lord breathed softly. "Will you bear my mark with pride and do my bidding?"

 "It is all I wish for, Lord."

 "Then hold out your arm, and prepare to enter my service for the rest of your life," the Dark Lord commanded.

 Draco held out his arm and rolled up his sleeve, exposing the pale white skin of his arm and closed his eyes, rather than watch the symbol of everything he now stood against be engraved upon his arm.

 He didn't realise it would hurt so much.

**Sorry about the chess mistake – I don't play chess much, and when my friend and I play it (she is the only one I play with), we tend to get down to just our kings … It is possible to win from that situation – just very difficult. I have, however, changed the last chapter, so you can all be happy now.**

_Sorry about the late update (I meant to do it yesterday, but I was 'supposed' to have a maths test today, and went to my maths tutor to make sure I knew all the stuff … get to school and they've cancelled the test anyway … wonderful.)_

**_All of those concerned about my breathing difficulties, it doesn't seem to be anything major. The doctors don't know what it is, (definitely not asthma), so I figure that if it gets worse again, I'll just have to go to a respiratory specialist, to see if we can pinpoint exactly what is wrong. Hopefully this will be unnecessary._**

Wow! This chapter is 4,400 words long! Be grateful, it was going to end after Draco and Blaise headed out to Hogsmeade, but I decided to keep it going for a bit longer because otherwise it would be too short.

Thanks:

Lanen, athenakitty, Nerwen Elendil, Farfumsane, torifire126, Dumbeldave, cantfindagoodname, Songbreeze Swifteye, Person, Stix-the-Rebel, pixilax06, Agent Hal, Nerwin Faelvirin, PhoenixPadfoot89, Charme-103, TheFireOne, Chess Literate, Surarrin, Charmed88, HermioneGreen, LunaLovegood61, Nphipps, moonypadfoot, TuxedoMac, uNoeWho, Mike Potter, fcuknig cathy, jbfritz, wadeva, tortie, sun, cyress, gaul1, jeffo, EriEka127, dnd4ever, kraeg001, Duo to Riddle, telpesir, RoguesHeart, Kelei, Lewn Stonewar, Elclya111, jazzpenguin, harryluvzginny, misty43, hermionita, Y401-F4N, Flame of Shadow.

WolfMoon


	90. Chapter Eighty Nine

**_ATTENTION:_** Is there anyone out there who would be able to go over all (and I know that's a lot) of the chapters in this story and correct all (or most of) the many mistakes that I've made in this story? It's a big job, and it would be nice to find someone who could do the whole thing in about three months – please send me an email if possible, the address is on my bio page!

* * *

**__**

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Eighty Nine

The time before the Easter Holidays passed in a blur of going to classes, doing homework and studying for tests. Hermione was in her element, but everyone else in their year walked around with bemused expressions most of the time.

There had been a brief period of excitement (for Harry at least) the day that Draco Malfoy had returned from his trip home, when the two of them met and Malfoy had told him what had happened at the all-important meeting with the Death Eaters.

He'd been accepted, and was now the undisputed king of the Slytherin house – everyone jumped to do what they were told when Malfoy spoke.

It turned out that the main reason Voldemort had wanted Malfoy to be marked was because he wanted to make sure that he had as many of the students at Hogwarts ready to join him the moment they graduated.

Another fleeting moment of excitement had come two weeks later, when Blaise confessed to Harry that she had Draco were now officially a couple between themselves. Of course, the whole school had thought them to be a couple since that fateful Hogsmeade weekend some time before hand, but now they had decided to give the rumours fruit.

Blaise seemed to have new life after this. She certainly seemed to like Draco, who seemed to honestly like her back. They were often seen walked slowly around the school, arm in arm, in silence, something Pansy had never done. She had called Draco hers, but that had been far from the truth, no matter what she had thought. Draco had rarely spent more time in her company than he had to.

Despite the fact that Blaise held more of Draco's attention than she'd ever been able to do, Pansy refused to give him up easily, and was always trying to impress him, or steal supporters to gain her own reputation in Slytherin, which she was under the impression would bring Draco back to her.

But everyone in Slytherin knew that this was an impossible feat now – Draco had been chosen by the Dark Lord, and Pansy would never stand a chance in Slytherin without his support.

So Blaise was installed as Slytherins queen, with a court of fifth, sixth and seventh year students. The younger students, who were still friends with Harry, were hanging out more with their own house again now, and making alliances with the older students.

But they didn't forget their friends in the other houses either, Harry noticed as he watched them all over the next little while.

Then the holidays arrived, and with them came Neko. Tatsu and she stayed in Hogwarts for the holiday period and spent what little spare time Harry had teaching him new things.

Neko was impressed that Harry had managed to maintain most of his skills with the katana while she had been away, despite the business of his school life.

Despite the work load, Harry spent an enjoyable two week holiday with his friends and those he considered to be his family, ie Tatsu and Neko.

On the last day of the holidays, Neko announced that she was going to move to England to coincide with the break-up of Hogwarts over summer, and would be staying for some time – she hadn't decided how long yet.

Harry was totally delighted with the news, as it would mean that he would have his two trainers in one house over the entire summer – and he'd be in the house too. It would be very hard work, but _very_ useful over all.

DA continued to work hard to learn to fight, and Unity advanced to the last round of the semi-finals. Harry would later wonder how in the world he'd managed to stay sane through this period, and general deducted that he wouldn't have without the support of his friends, particularly Hermione without whom he would have gotten a D in every one of his assignments – or so _he_ thought.

Then suddenly the exams were upon them, and Harry felt he'd never be ready. The theory part of the exam came first, in all subjects, which was a little scary, in Harry's opinion, as theory was the stuff he didn't get the most.

To his surprise in the first test, which was Charms and a two hour long exam, he knew the answers, basically, to just about every question there.

Harry now blessed the time that Hermione had spent pestering him and Ron to do all of the extra-credit and studying that they could for each exam.

The next day they had transfiguration, which went a little worse than Charms, but still a lot better than Harry had expected he'd do.

The third day was Potions, which Harry was certain he was going to fail, and was up until midnight trying to cram knowledge into his skull, before falling into an exhausted sleep, using his text book for a pillow as Hermione had often done back in third year.

He jolted awake when people starting coming downstairs for breakfast, did a quick skim-read of his text-book one last time and headed down to eat himself.

Again, the test surprised him by covering things that he had actually studied, though there were a lot more answers on this test paper that he felt a bit iffy about.

"How did it go?" Lily asked them when they met her outside the school once the exam was over.

Ron and Harry both simply groaned and Hermione smiled good-naturedly. "I think _I_ did quite well, though one of the long answer questions was on a very odd subject …"

"I _think_ I did OK," Harry said slowly, "there were lots of places that I really didn't think I did well, but I know I passed."

Ron just shrugged, "I don't know," he said. "I think I got a lot of it, but I'm not sure."

"Well, you're never sure until you get the results, are you?" Lily pointed out. "So there really isn't that much use fretting over it now."

The next day was Defence Against the Dark Arts, which Harry breezed through, answering every question and sure that he got all of them right.

Then he and Ron had a free day while Hermione took her History test, and that week was over. The next Monday was Ancient Ruins, then Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Arithmancy. Friday was test free as they got ready for the practical exams that would start the next week.

Every waking moment was spent doing something towards a practical in some subject over that Friday and the following weekend. Monday's exams started with Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was a relief for Harry, since he knew that had everything for this year totally covered, and he therefore had time to practice Potions instead.

As he expected, he aced the test the next day, and watched in slight amusement as the other students in his year – particularly those who had not been interested in DA – stammered and stalled and tried to remember.

"Well lad," his examiner said to him, "You may as well go and start studying for your next test. Well done."

"Thank you," Harry replied and quickly left the hall, ignoring the wistful stares that followed him. He was the first one finished. Defence Against the Dark Arts must be the only class in which Harry was better than Hermione. Something to be proud of.

He put his time before dinner working on Charms and Potions – potions wouldn't be until the next week, but Harry was quite sure that he needed to get all the help he could for the exam. His friends tried to tell him he was fine, but five years of being hopeless at potions made him a little freaked out about the coming exam.

Not that he was any different from any of the other Hogwarts students in fifth year or above. All of them had tests going on at the moment and so they were all to be seen sitting around and studying various things most of the time.

Practical examinations faded from Harry's mind. Each night Sirius came to visit him sometime, and they went over everything they could together, which Harry was grateful for.

Despite his fears, he thought that he did quite well in the Potions practical, and thanked Michael McGonagall and Sirius for their help at the beginning of the year, and throughout the rest of it. Without that, he doubted he would have gotten anywhere. Perhaps now he would deserve his marks in Potions.

Then the two weeks of exams were over. It was now the second last week of term, before the summer holidays would let them rest. Unity was busy, in five days, on the last Saturday of school, they would be playing the final Quidditch match of the year, against a group of Beauxbatons girls who Gabrielle said were very good.

"They practice together a lot," she told Unity on Monday afternoon in their training session, "The Seeker is fast and has good eyes. Not quite as good as you, but if she had a Firebolt Harry, I'd be getting worried."

Harry nodded. The team flew on Nimbus 2000's, all of them. This would be tough against a few of his players, but he was sure that they would do fine overall.

"What about their Chasers?" he enquired.

"Well, two of them work very well together, but the third might be a weak spot. She only joined them this year, when one of their other members graduated. She doesn't know the team quite so well … but then again, I'm sure our Chasers can read each others minds! If we practice well, we'll get through," Gabrielle said after a bit of thought. "Their Beaters aren't the best, not nearly as good as ours," she added.

"Well, you heard her," Harry smiled at his team, "Chasers, practice throwing and catching moves up and down the pitch, Beaters, your aim, Keeper, easy, try to keep our girls from scoring, and I'll just practice flying for the minute."

Everyone nodded, grabbed their brooms and jogged onto the pitch. They practiced until it was far to dark to see, then headed up to the castle for dinner.

Hard as this training was, all of them enjoyed it after being bound inside by the exams for the majority of the past three months. They were finally outside, and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Ernie spent most of their time in the air, joined whenever possible by their two team-mates from other schools.

Then the day of the game came. This was the fourth last day of school, and no one was not going to enjoy it. Harry lead his team onto the field, looking around the huge stadium that surrounded him, full of cheering, and booing, students and teachers.

His eyes quickly picked out DA, who were all cheering as loud as they could. He saw Blaise, sitting next to Malfoy, with a slight smile on her face as she watched them walk out.

Harry knew that she supported him in this match, but also knew that she could not show that she did so. She was a Slytherin today, surrounded by those who had 'befriended' her when she and Draco had gotten together.

Harry blinked, turned his face from the audience and looked to the opposite side of the pitch, where the opposing team were just now walking onto the field.

They were all girls, as Gabrielle had said, very pretty and moving with graceful, flowing movements. Harry smiled slightly – he knew that they were good, but he knew that his team was better. He would enjoy the challenge, and hopefully the victory afterwards.

Madam Hooch stood in the centre of the field, "Alright, this is the final match of this years Quidditch tournament. The winner of this match will be the winner of the tournament and will receive the cup, as well as each member gaining their house, if at Hogwarts, one hundred points, and a gift to the team of ten galleons to spend at Honeydukes in the excursion to Hogsmeade tomorrow!"

There was a roar of approval from the crowd, and Harry smiled again. There was no trace of fear in him, no fear of defeat, but there was anxiety, because he wanted to do well.

It was amazing how alike fear and anxiety were …

"Mount your brooms!"

Harry swung onto the broom, and the sound of the crowd seemed to fade in his ears, beyond the boundary of the pitch was a blurred sea of faces, and he tuned it out.

The whistle blast echoed in his ears, the loudest sound around him, and immediately he kicked off. He had already taken refuge in his centre, and his mind was now totally focused on the game.

He was fully aware of the girl coming up behind him, the Seeker for the other team. She was pretty, he noted with detachment as he searched for the Snitch, but she was uninteresting to him except as his major opponent in this game.

The sound made by the bludgers whistling through the air was loud enough for him to doge them with ease as he cruised around the pitch, noting most of what went on. The opposing Seeker would not make a move without him being aware of it, but he did not bother to properly mark her.

She flew behind him, following him, clearly thinking that he would lead her to the Snitch. He was uninterested in a position such as this. He would use his own eyes to search things out.

There was a flash of gold, reflecting from the wristwatch of a spectator in the bottom row of the stands. Harry gave a triumphant smile and dived for it.

Inside he laughed with glee – the other Seeker had seen the flash of gold, and thought that this was the Snitch. He did nothing to let her think this was not the case, though he blocked her view of it.

They hurtled down. Dimly, Harry heard Nelly yelling out the commentary, something about Snitches …

The ground was rushing up to meet him, the other Seeker closing in from above. He waited and waited as the ground came so close he could pick out a tiny ant crawling over a blade of grass.

At the last possible second, he swerved sideways and up, feet brushing the ground gently. The other Seeker ploughed straight into the ground, and Harry wondered, briefly, if she had hit the ant he'd seen.

Madam Pomfrey came stalking onto the pitch to see the Beauxbatons girl. Harry could hear her crying loudly, but didn't look down. He imagined that she was trying to induce him to pity her, so he would not do that again.

To bad for her. He had other ideas.

Harry heard Nelly say something about a broken wrist, which would be quick to mend. He turned his attention on the pitch, searching for the tell-tale flash of gold that would lead him to victory.

By the time the other girl had made it to the air again, he had seen nothing of the elusive golden ball, but his team had managed to score seven times, and the points now went eighty-fifty to Unity.

Proud of the fact that his team was so far winning, Harry knew that it was not nearly enough to win them the game, should the other girl catch the Snitch before he did.

So he would have to catch the Snitch first.

After flying for a little while, Harry dove again, and she followed him. Again, he headed for the ground, then pulled out and headed up again … and again she hit the ground head on.

Once more he did this, and the fourth time he dived, she did not follow him. Perfect.

He searched for the Snitch, as both teams scored goals. The game progressed well into the day. By about three o'clock, Harry was beginning to tire, but would not admit it to anyone.

His opponent lagged behind him, obviously weary. The score was now two hundred and thirty - two hundred to Unity. Both Keepers were tiring and making more mistakes.

It would be time to end the game soon, Harry thought, as he had for the past several hours. And then he saw it.

The golden snitch was hovering just over the ground straight below him. He smiled slightly, and dove. As he had dived randomly downwards several times over the game, the other Seeker did not follow him immediately, then she saw the Snitch and hurtled downward to.

But she had given Harry the time he needed with her hesitation. His hand closed around the tiny ball, and it's white wings were beating hopelessly against his fingers.

The sound of the crowd once more became reality, and smiled in triumph.

Then a bludger, hit before he'd caught the Snitch, crashed into the small of his back, and he was knocked from his broom, unconscious, onto the ground. His fingers, however, remained locked in their grip on the ball, even though the darkness of unconsciousness had overtaken his brain.

* * *

**I GOT ONE HUNDRED PER CENT IN MY MATHS TEST! WHOOHOO!!!!!**

_Note on Blaise: In the books, (the British/Australian editions at least, it has never said what gender Blaise Zabini was, therefore he/she is something of a Slytherin wild card. In this story, Blaise is a girl.)_

Well, I can't leave this story without a final cliff-hanger now can I? Next chapter's the last folks! Then I'll be back onto After the Dawn: The Philosopher's Stone.

Thanks:

Athenakitty, **TuxedoMac**, Nerwen Faelvirin, **uNoeWhoe**, Joou Himeko, **Dah**, BlaqueTonik, **Kraeg001**, gina87, **PhoenixPadfoot89**, RoguesHeart, **Heart and Mind**, misty43**, cassandra**, dnd4ever,** TopQuark**, EriEka127, **gaul1**, cantfindagoodname, **Iniysa**, Kelei, **torifire126**, Songbreeze Swifteye, **Hikuro**** Hoshi**, Charmed-103,** Dumbeldave**, Laughing Cat, **Agent Hal**, telpesir, **pixielax06**, Carolina06, **Flame of Shadow**, harryluvzginny, **theauthorthatwrites2**, moonypadfoot, **tortie**, bigstu, **Nasser Himura**, fcuking cahty,** Nphipps**, HermioneGreen, **jbfritz**, Kaizer Knuckz, **LunaLovegood61**, amarilis, **The Lady Reaper of the Shadows**, Kaizer Knuckz, **HiddenFlame42**, HiddenFlame42, **Cmon**, HiddenFlame42, **HiddenFlame42**, HiddenFlame42, **HiddenFlame42**, HiddenFlame42, **HiddenFlame42**, HiddenFlame42, **HiddenFlame42**, HiddenFlame42.

**Theauthorthatwrites2**: If you're having trouble with spam, it's easy enough to simply change your account email address – it's on the 'settigns' page where you write in your bio. Thought you might like to know.


	91. Chapter Ninety: End

**_Thank you so much everyone who offered to beta-read my story. I have a beta now, who is working on the chapters. Hopefully I'll have all of the edited chapters up soon!_**

* * *

**__**

**_In Every Darkness_**

Chapter Ninety:

3.6.1997

For three days Harry lay in the Hospital Wing, his eyes closed, breathing natural, but he was sleeping.

Coma.

Harry was in a coma. The Bludger had broken his back when it had crashed into him, and he'd hit his head hard on something when he fell.

"It's a good thing that we aren't in the Muggle world," Hermione remarked softly. She, Unity and several members from DA were sitting around Harry's still, sleeping form.

"Why do you say that?" Ron, knowing very little of the Muggle world, enquired.

"They can't do anything about broken backs," Hermione replied, "if a person did what Harry just did, it would be quite likely that they would never move again."

"What, you mean he'd wake up and not be able to move?"

"Yes," Hermione replied patiently. "He'd be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life and possibly not be able to speak. At least in the Wizarding world, with all these spells to aid him, he will recover completely within the space of a couple of months."

"He'll have to wake up first," Ginny pointed out sadly, looking down on the boy she'd once thought she loved. She now had boys lining up to go out with her, and her feelings for Harry had changed. He was her brother, just as Ron was. As annoying, and as lovable, as any one of her family.

"How can he not? The best medical minds from St. Mungo's have been sent to make sure he makes a full recovery," Ernie McMillan pointed out, a little pompously.

"Even in St. Mungo's there have been those who have never woken from a coma, or so I'd heard," Gabrielle said slowly, "But Harry will not be one of them. He needs to live."

"And live he will," Tatsu Kendo, who had been at Hogwarts for the match, walked slowly into the room. "There are things that he must yet do before he can pass from this world to the next. It is not yet his time to die."

Ron and Hermione, knowing something of what he was talking about, nodded in agreement. Voldemort was the only one who could bring about Harry's death, so Harry would not die now … but would he wake?

The only constant companion that Harry was allowed to have was the orange-golden cat named Gryphon, who had been Harry's near-constant companion throughout the year.

At times all but the medicinal staff were shooed from the Hospital Wing, as they tried spell upon spell upon spell to attempt to wake Harry.

His hurts had been completely repaired, but he would need to flex the muscles of his back or they would become stiff easily. He would never _completely_ recover from the accident, but he would recover enough that no one would know he still bore the internal scars of it.

The last day of the year was approaching, but there was none of the usual celebration.

On the morning of the forth day, visitors were lining up to enter the Hospital Wing when the staff opened the doors, to once more surround Harry's bed with quiet talk and worried eyes.

There was a sudden shriek of surprise from within, and everyone took a jolting step towards the door – had Harry died? Then a male voice they recognised spoke out, "I told you I could help you wake him. Go and let my wards friends in."

"But sir! Mr. Potter has only just awoken, it would not be a good idea to –"

"You will allow me to decide what is a good idea concerning my ward. I am sure that he will appreciate his friends around him." The door swung open, and Tatsu Kendo stood in the door way. "Ron, Hermione, just you two for now. The rest of you can come in later, but it's not a good idea to completely swamp Harry just yet. Rest assured, however, that he is now awake. The danger is passed."

There was a soft cheer from the gathering, and Ron and Hermione slipped into the Hospital Wing and hurried towards their friends bed.

"Harry!" Hermione smiled in relief, seeing her friend sitting upright in bed, supported by the pillows. His eyes were once more shielded with glasses, but wide open and emerald green again.

"Hi guys," Harry said softly.

"How are you?"

"I've been better," Harry replied drolly. "My back aches, and I feel stiff as, but I'm told that with movement and stretches, that will all pass."

"Thank god you're alright," Hermione said, dropping into a seat.

Harry smiled slightly and held out his hands. Ron and Hermione each took one, and the three of them sat together quietly, just holding hands, utterly peaceful.

Ten minutes later Madam Pomfrey came in to check on them, after having sent her helpers back St. Mungo's, and found all of them sleeping deeply.

"Ron and Hermione haven't been sleeping much for worrying over Harry," Tatsu remarked when he saw them. "Let them stay together for now. They'll be fine."

"Yes, of course," Poppy replied with a faint smile. "They deserve the rest after the shock they've had."

The little cat was lying over Harry's stomach, it's golden eyes open and alert, watching all that was going on, protecting its friend with any possible attack.

That afternoon Harry was released from the Hospital Wing to attend the end of year feast. Ron and Hermione kept close to either of his sides, just in case he should lose his balance, or stiffen up and not be able to move properly.

The Great Hall burst into spontaneous, thunderous applause when the doors were opened and the schools hero, Harry Potter, walked into the room.

Even several of the Slytherins clapped, though not as enthusiastically as the rest of the school, in case the Death Eater students took exception to this and tried to hurt them.

Harry smiled slightly at his welcome, obviously pleased, though a little overwhelmed, and was helped by his two friends across the hall to the Gryffindors table, where he sat down.

Everyone was watching his every move, as if afraid that he would collapse and die or something. He kept nodding and smiling and reassuring everyone who came forward to ask how he was.

Headmistress McGonagall rose from her position at the centre of the Head table, and Harry realised that this would be the first end of year feast without Dumbledore there to give the speech.

"Settle down," she said severely, sending off a few clouds of purple sparks to get everyone to pay attention to her. Talk very quickly died down.

"I'm sure that you'll find Mr. Potter to be perfectly well," she informed everyone, "I have it on the word of our worlds most respected medical practitioners that all danger is now completely over. There is no need to crowd the lad.

"Now, to other announcements. This year has not been the best one, for Hogwarts, or for the magical world as a whole. The Dark Lord has returned, and he is gathering strength, ready to attack at any moment. Our own beloved Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has departed from us, and the other schools of Britain have been attacked, and brought here seeking refuge.

"There is little that can be done, yet, about the first problem we face. As a whole, the Wizarding society must re-learn defensive and offensive spells, and make ready to fight back. For the second, the dead are now dead and must be left to rest in peace. Nothing can be done about the loss of Albus Dumbledore – he will be sorely missed by all. But in better news, something _is_ being done about Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

"All of the European Ministries have banded together to get workers and spell casters, and the schools are being rebuilt. Hopefully by the end of the summer you will be able to return to your own schools in your own countries. They will not be completed, but you will be able to be taught in them, and live in them."

McGonagall stopped there, to let the applause from the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrang students die out. Madam Maxine rose before she could continue, and McGonagall nodded for the other woman to speak.

"I would like to thank 'Ogwarts for 'osting us 'ere," she said, her voice booming forth. "Your 'ospitallity has been great, and will not be forgotten."

She nodded firmly and sat.

Durmstrang's headmaster did the same, and then McGonagall returned to her speech. "Tomorrow you will be returning to your homes. I urge you all to proceed with utmost caution – we do not know the Death Eaters movements, and we do not want you, our future, to be placed at risk.

"It is with this in mind that I will give the following announcement. The Ministry of Magic has decided that from now on all Underaged wizards and witches will be allowed to use magic.

"This is for your own protection, but it is a privilege, not a right. Should anyone be found misusing their magic, they will be severely punished, and the privilege will be removed."  
Very few people really heard the last message, they were too busy celebrating. Harry smiled with his friends and didn't mention that this rule had been lifted for him the year before.

"How's that for a get-well present?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Pretty cool!" Harry agreed calmly, thinking of the giant pile of presents that had been sent to him while he was out in the Hospital wing. There were more cards than he'd seen in his _life_ before!

Soon enough the feast was over, and Harry was helped up to the Hospital wing, which was where he'd be staying that night, just to be sure that he was totally fine in every way.

Tatsu told him that he would pack away Harry's things and take them to his house by Floo, since this would be easier than Harry taking it with him on the train.

Harry fell asleep that night very readily, as he was worn out by the afternoons activities. Madam Pomfrey assured him that he would tire easily for the first week or so, and then he'd be fine again. Harry looked forward to the weeks end.

He was shaken quietly awake by Tatsu in the early hours of the morning. "What's going on?" Harry asked quietly.

"Headmistress wants to see you," Tatsu muttered back, "Something about the train ride tomorrow … I don't want to wake Poppy, she'll make a fuss."

Harry nodded and rose, dressing quickly and following his guardian from the room. They made their way quickly and silently from the Hospital Wing to the Headmistress's office, were Tatsu gave the password.

Up in the office they found Headmistress McGonagall sitting behind her desk, with Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape in front of her, looking nervous and still dressed in Death Eater robes.

Harry raised an eyebrow slightly, surprised by their appearance, and by the summoning, though fairly sure that he knew what it would be about.

"Mr Malfoy and Professor Snape have just returned from a Death Eater meeting," Headmistress McGonagall informed Harry.

"I gathered as much," Harry replied.

"I'll let them speak for themselves," she said. "I have already heard the report."

Harry nodded and Malfoy spoke up before Snape could.

"The Dark Lord plans on sending Death Eaters to attack the train tomorrow," he said, "they are to capture you and take you to him in his fortress, so that he can kill you."

"Ah," Harry said softly, "I wondered if he would think of doing that."

"How can you be so calm?" Snape demanded harshly. "Obviously, you'll have to go home with Mr. Kendo via the Floo network now-" he stopped, because Harry had held up a hand.

"I will be doing no such thing," he said firmly, green eyes flashing.

"Potter," McGonagall said slowly.

"Hear me out," Harry said, as close to an order as he could get. "I have no intention of running away and leaving the train to the Death Eaters. They will not hear that I am not aboard it until _after_ they've attacked.

"I refuse to leave the other students on the train to face this attack alone and unprotected. I will be aboard that train when it leaves Hogsmeade tomorrow morning, and I will see to it that all of the students dismount it _alive_ at Kings Cross in the afternoon."

"Mr. Potter, you have only just recovered from a broken back, there is not all that much you can do," McGonagall told him.

"Ah, but my recent recovery gives us the perfect reason to bring someone else important aboard the train. If he agrees, I would like Tatsu to accompany me. The official story could be that he worried for my back, and decided to come with me on the train, to make sure that there were no accidents. It is well known that he trusts few people.

"Together, with DA to help, we should be able to fight off the Death Eaters."

Draco watched Harry in amazement. When he and Professor Snape had returned from the Death Eater meeting not half an hour earlier, they had rushed to find the Headmistress and let her know about that threat to Potter's life.

Draco had fully expected that Potter would be all too glad to run home the easy way, and he was struck again by Potter's quiet bravery in the way that he refused to run away and leave others to bear the brunt of his departure.

"I agree," Tatsu Kendo spoke out immediately after Potter finished outlining his plan. "It shouldn't be too hard, with Harry, DA and I on the job."

"It's against my better judgement," McGonagall said slowly, "But there is little I can do to stop it now, I suppose, that won't put someone in danger of losing their life."

Potter nodded, "Exactly. I assure you, Headmistress, I have no intention of dying, or being taken captive tomorrow, any more than I intend to allow any other student to be hurt by my actions."

"You're house traits show strongly in your Harry … I hope you aren't boasting. If you are to do this on the morrow, I suggest you return to your bed and get some rest. Mr. Malfoy, I suggest the same for you."

Both students nodded and left, neither spoke as they separated at the bottom of the stairs, each going to their own beds.

Harry slipped easily into his bed in the hospital wing and fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow, not to awaken again until eight o'clock the next morning, when the sunlight shone on his face.

Madam Pomfrey gave him one last check up, then sent him on his way. "I'll see you next year," she told him, "Try not to arrive on the first day of term."

Harry grinned back at her, "I'll try. I don't know how successful I'll be, but I'll try."

"Away with you," Madam Pomfrey smiled, shooing Harry out of the door and off towards breakfast in the Great Hall. When Harry arrived, less stiff than he had been the day before thanks to some exercises he'd done the day before, he looked absolutely composed, and even those who knew of the attack on the train that would occur that day wondered if perhaps he'd forgotten about their late night meeting.

He went through breakfast without once showing trace of nerves, as he chattered with his friends, reassured his well-wishers and generally enjoyed the last day before the summer holidays began.

Tatsu dined at the head table, and came down to join Harry just as the meal ended.

"Tatsu is coming on the train with me," Harry explained to his friends as they walked from hall, "He will be making sure that I don't hurt my back, since it is still quite weak."

"That's a good idea," Hermione remarked, "I'm glad you'll be coming."

Tatsu smiled back at her. "I will be keeping my ward safe – his care was entrusted to me and I will not fail in my duty."

"With you on the job, I'm sure nothing will ever give you cause to fail in your duty," Lily remarked. She was walking with her group of friends from Hogwarts school, as well as with Gabrielle.

"Well, my friends, this is the last that we will see each other in some time, I think," she said, as they stopped by the door with all of their luggage and waited for the carriages to arrive. "I return to Durmstrang, and Gabrielle returns to Beauxbatons, by our own means of transport."

"Yes," Harry said sadly, knowing that he would miss the girls.

"Well, we'll always be friends," Hermione said.

"Always," the whole group repeated firmly, grasping each others hands.

"If you ever need our help, don't hesitate to call us," Gabrielle added.

"Nor us you," Harry replied, sadly. "I will miss you here. But I'm sure you look forward to seeing your family again."

"Yes, we do," Gabrielle replied. "But we will meet again!"

"Goodbye," everyone said to everyone else, exchanging hugs as the carriages borne by the thestrals trundled to a halt before the doors of Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny quickly chose a carriage and hopped into it with Tatsu following behind. The journey to the station was fairly brief, and the four students were feeling a little down after saying goodbye to their foreign friends.

Tatsu helped everyone else get their stuff out of the carriage and they boarded the Hogwarts Express, Harry insisting that they find a compartment in the middle of the train, rather than at the end of it, which was what they usually did.

Members of DA wandered through the train, sitting for a while around Harry and his friends, and then filling up the compartments on either side of that, with the doors slid wide open so that they could talk easily.

Though to the casual observer Harry looked calm and relaxed, Tatsu, practiced at such things, could see touches of stress and wariness about his young ward.

He silently applauded Harry's acting abilities, even as he himself watched constantly for signs of danger. Neither Harry nor Tatsu let their guards down as the day wore longer and longer, knowing that the Death Eaters would attack meant that they were not lulled into a false sense of security.

Finally, just before they reached habited lands, the attack came. Ten or so masked figures on brooms suddenly flew from the thinning forest straight at the middle compartment.

"Stun them!" Harry barked, his wand already in his hands, swinging to aim at the Death Eaters, "_stupefy!_" he snarled, and the red light shattered the window as it hurtled towards it's target.

"Tatsu, keep their spells away from us, if you can," Harry muttered to his guardian, who nodded.

Screaming echoed from down the train, obviously people had seen the Death Eaters, or perhaps there were more of them. Harry cursed, wondering where they would attack from.

"DA! Divide into groups of ten and go down through the train, help anyone who needs it. I'll stay in this compartment," Harry ordered.

There were nods as the group quickly moved to do what he said. "Ron, Hermione, go with them. They'll need your help more than I will," Harry added. "Send the first years to me, if it's safe to."

He was totally calm, and his friends obeyed him without thinking. It would not be until much later that they wondered just _why_ he could be so calm in the midst of a Death Eater attack.

Harry and Tatsu were left alone in the compartment, but the two of them were all that was needed in order to fight off the Death Eater attacking.

Harry tried to incapacitate anyone that he could, but he knew that he could not take a life, and he also knew that it would be unlikely that anyone would arrive in time to arrest the felled Death Eaters.

Oh well, they'd be caught eventually – what was important for now was to keep everyone on the train alive and as unharmed as possible. There was a knock on the door and a group of seven first years slithered into the room. "Keep to the ground," Harry ordered them. "There isn't all that much you can do."

They all nodded, and silently did as they were bid. Harry could see spells flying from the train in every direction, keeping the black robed figures at bay.

He smiled proudly. Last year only a very few of the students would have been able to do anything in this situation, this year, anything was possible.

The train hurtled on towards London, leaving unconscious Death Eaters behind, while those who were still standing did their best to keep up with the train and try to find Harry Potter.

There was little hope for them, Harry knew, but he also had to be careful not to become overconfident now that the fights end was in sight.

The fight itself did not last long. Ten Death Eaters were a formidable force, in some ways, but Tatsu could stop most of the destructive spells from working properly, and there were several hundred students who knew what they were doing with their wands.

Harry was glad that there hadn't been more Death Eaters if many more of them had attacked at once he did not think that his friends could have fought them back. Tatsu would not have been able to handle Modifying so many spells.

"We were lucky," Tatsu remarked, as they left the last of their pursuers behind. "They were not expecting us to be so prepared. Had they been expecting a proper fight, we would not have lasted."

Harry nodded. "I expect that they did not want to hurt their own children, who could easily have been on the train, and therefore didn't attack until they knew who they were aiming at, also," he added.

"Probably," Tatsu agreed, as they slid past a farm. London was on the horizon.

There was only the one ambush set up for the train, which Harry regarded as rather poor planning, and so they arrived in Kings Cross station without any other difficulties.

No one, he learnt quickly, had been hurt, save for three first years and third year who'd been stunned by curses that should by rights have killed them.

Harry thought that this was a very good job, and was glad that he'd put so much effort into training his schoolmates in the arts of duelling.

"Well, it's not the worst end to a school year," He remarked to his friends, as they stepped off the train. Family were exclaiming over their children, seeing the somewhat bashed up appearance that the train now sported.

"Not the best thought," Hermione replied. "Well Harry, we'll see you later, when you come to Grimmauld Place – I expect that we'll be summering there again, just to be safe."   
"I expect so," Harry agreed. "You'll have to come and visit on Privet Drive sometime – I finally have family who'll welcome you!"

His friends smiled at him, and others came to take their places, farewelling Harry and thanking him for everything that he'd done.

Harry smiled and waved as he and Tatsu made their way towards the border, which would take them out into the station proper, where Neko would be waiting to drive them home.

* * *

Well, that's it for this story! Next story picks up a little way into the summer holidays! I hope that you enjoyed the story! Next week I'll begin posting the concluding chapters to After the Dawn: The Philosopher's Stone, then taking a short break while I work on the sequels to both stories before I start to publish them. Please be patient.

Thanks:

Scary Person, athenakitty, Von, moonypadfoot, Slythsrule, fcuking cathy, Xyverz, tortie, amarilis, torifire126,misty43, gina87, kraeg001, HermioneGreen, Dumbeldave, Nasser Himura, Songbreeze Swifteye, Joou Himeko Dah, Slicker92, Flame of Shadow, EriEka127, PsychoChihuahua, Nicoletta, Sauron the Great, Jbgritz, telpesir, Wytil, Snuggs, Samyjoc, harrryluvzginny, TuxedoMac, gaul1, Lisienna, RoguesHeart, Elvira, envy101, Clare, envy101, Nphipps, Margaret, cantfindagoodname, DragonTamer9741, Kjkit, Arlo, Nikki Bond, anonymous, Athena Dumbledore, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, --Loony--, Charmed-103, DaViD, Nerwen Elendil, Jeanne2, kidd0, never, DragonTamer9741, DragonTamer9741, jazzpenguin.

WolfMoon


End file.
